TU DULCE SABOR A SAL
by eire9
Summary: Secuela de Desideratum ¡¡¡SLASH! Draco y Harry abandonan la vida mágica, Londres y el colegio. Comienzan de nuevo, juntos y solos, en algún lugar del Norte. ¿Podrán realmente deshacerse del pasado?
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1. EN ALGUN LUGAR DEL NORTE.

**Hola a todos. Esta es la continuación de Desideratum, espero que os guste y que me mandeis muchos comentarios. Es la única forma de saber si realmente un relato gusta o no. Ese es mi deseo, muchos besos. Eire.**

En su casa no había elfo doméstico. Ni los colores predominantes eran los escarlatas, rojos, granates o bermellones convenidos.

Ni vivían en la casa de los gritos, sobre la colina cerca de Hogsmeade.

Su casa, su verdadera casa, era una modesta vivienda de pescadores situada en la parte alta del pueblo. Un poco alejada del ajetreo del puerto y de la plaza.

El patrón de Harry, un buen hombre entrado en años, se la había cedido al llegar ellos, un poco por lástima. Aunque ahora, dada la insistencia de los chicos y pese a su obstinada oposición, les cobraba un pequeño alquiler, sabedor de que tampoco los muchachos eran precisamente unos potentados.

Estaba encantado con sus inquilinos, al igual que la mayoría de los habitantes del pueblo.

El chico moreno de la cicatriz y el rubio del tatuaje nunca daban motivo de queja ni razón por la que hablar.

Eran unos chicos trabajadores y responsables. Llevaban una vida de ermitaños y nunca recibían visitas, ni siquiera correo.

Tampoco eran molestos o ruidosos, como la mayoría de los jóvenes a esa edad (debían andar por los… ¿veinte, otro dato desconocido para la mayoría). No tenían motos ni ponían música a todo volumen.

Realmente no daban pie a la murmuración de vecinos malintencionados, a no ser precisamente por su misterio, por la extraña diferencia con lo habitual que sin saber explicar por qué, sentían que emanaba de sus personas.

A las vecinas hasta les inspiraban ternura. Con bastante frecuencia, demasiada según el rubio, se acercaban hasta su casa para llevarles guisos preparados por ellas, "Estáis tan flacos…", y de paso poder escudriñar el interior a través de la puerta. Incluso tener de vez en cuando la gran suerte de que las hicieran pasar y las invitaran a una taza de té (casi siempre era el moreno a decir verdad, el rubio era algo más arisco). Porque una cosa era que no dieran lugar a la maledicencia y otra muy diferente que no fueran un excelente tema para el chismorreo en el mercado o en las largas tardes de labor, cuando se juntaban a trabajar en corrillos en casa de unas o de otras, o incluso mientras repasaban las redes de sus hombres, en el puerto o en la lonja.

La verdad es que el tema daba para mucho. Los chicos habían aterrizado allí de la nada hacía ya tres años. El misterio envolvía su pasado, nunca hablaban de una posible familia, una ciudad, algún colegio, amigos, aficiones…

Era como si no hubieran existido antes de ahora.

Sin contar con que desde que habían llegado, no se les conocían tampoco nuevas amistades. Mantenían una relación cordial con todo el mundo, pero no intimaban con nadie en particular. Eran educados y amables, pero guardaban muy bien las distancias.

Las chicas de los alrededores habían intentado con nulo resultado, acercárseles una y otra vez. Les habían invitado a salir en grupo, al baile o a la playa. Pero la respuesta siempre terminaba en un educado pero lacónico "no, gracias".

Algunas hasta habían llorado en las noches privadas de su dormitorio, unas por el rubio, otras por el moreno. No había caso. Cualquier intento de acercamiento algo más íntimo que el que ellos imponían con su distancia, acababa en un estrepitoso fracaso.

Así que con toda lógica, cada vez se extendía más el rumor de que los chicos no debían ser solo amigos, sino que había "algo" más.

Y las calenturientas mentes de los convecinos, empezaron a pergeñar casi sin darse cuenta, una rocambolesca historia de amor y tragedia, que de tanto rodar de boca en boca, acabó por pertenecer al acerbo social del pueblo.

Nadie era consciente de que en realidad estaba tejida de retazos fantasiosos aportados por unos y engrandecidos por otros.

Lo que no se imaginaban, ni de lejos, era todo lo que de cierto tenía su fantasía colectiva.

¿Cómo podían llegar a imaginar que la realidad superaba infinitamente a la ficción que habían creado entre todos?

A oídos de la pareja empezaron a llegar fragmentos de los rumores que corrían por la zona. Pero no les importó lo mas mínimo. Era lo menos que podían esperar dadas las circunstancias. ¡Si realmente supieran una milésima parte de todo lo que en realidad había sido su mundo!

De lo que eran ellos en realidad…

Aguantar las habladurías era un tributo bastante pequeño a pagar, a cambio de seguir manteniendo el secreto más absoluto con respecto a su pasado. Porque sobre ese secreto, estaba cimentada precisamente toda su tranquilidad, presente y futura.

Todo se vendría abajo si su paradero se descubría. Si alguien llegara a enterarse del lugar en el que estaban viviendo, juntos y por añadidura felices.

Así que seguían manteniendo una respetuosa distancia con las gentes del lugar, a pesar de que ciertamente, sabían que eso aumentaba las suspicacias y que por otra parte se les haría cada vez más difícil.

Sobre todo a Harry. De los dos era el más extrovertido y sufría realmente cuando tenía que dar un no por respuesta una y otra vez a invitaciones, intentos de intimar y ofrecimientos de amistad. E incluso en alguna ocasión, de algo más que amistad.

Draco le solía recriminar que era demasiado amable. Sobre todo con esas cotillas correveidile. Le repetía una y otra vez que solo venían a fisgar, con la excusa de hacerse las imprescindibles sustitutas de unas madres ausentes que según el rubio, no les hacían ninguna falta.

¡Tanto guiso! A veces hasta les pedían la ropa para remendarla o para sacar alguna mancha especialmente difícil que habían podido atisbar al cruzarse con ellos. ¡Lo que él decía¡Unas fisgonas y unas entrometidas!

Harry se reía y no le hacía el menor caso. Su enorme corazón era incapaz de cerrarles la puerta en las narices cada vez que se presentaban. No tenía valor para comportarse de forma fría o indiferente con ellas a pesar de que sabía que parte de su interés, no todo por supuesto, era por descubrir "ciertos detalles" de ellos, más que por su salud o su aspecto.

Así, que con más frecuencia de la que Draco estaba dispuesto a soportar de buen talante, les abría las puertas de su casa y agradecía sus desvelos con una taza de té y unas humildes galletas (no nadaban precisamente en la abundancia, las espectaculares tartas y pasteles de antaño pertenecían también a la prehistoria de su vida).

Obligaba a Draco a ser educado y aguantar con resignada hombría esas veladas, aunque sabía que a su elitista compañero se le hacían más insufribles todavía que si le hubieran obligado a compartir cama y bañera con McGonagall.

Por supuesto que también eran absolutamente herméticos en esas ocasiones en lo relativo a su pasado. Cuando el tema salía a relucir, con más frecuencia de la deseada, hacían frente común y con voluntad de hierro aguantaban los envites de las comadres y no soltaban prenda.

Mucho mas difícil, últimamente, se les hacía soslayar las preguntas cuando la conversación derivaba hacia lo sentimental. Por más que intentaban hablar del tiempo, de peces o de enfermedades, no había forma, ni si quiera este último tema, al que tan aficionadas eran las mujeres de cierta edad, conseguía desviarlas un milímetro del camino recto de la misión para la que habían venido.

Porque las mujeres, aunque realmente apreciaban a los chicos y sus visitas eran de buena fe (no podían dejar de tratarles como a dos ejemplares del sexo masculino tremendamente desvalidos por falta de hembras), tenían la mosca tras la oreja y no perdían oportunidad para atacar. Y por cierto que poco a poco iban minando las defensas del equipo contrario.

Sobre todo esa tarde…

**Ya sé que este capítulo es cortito, pero prometo subir enseguida el siguiente. ¿Algún comentario? Se agradecen mucho. Eire**


	2. El partido

CAPITULO 2. EL PARTIDO

_Señoras 10 – Chicos 0_, algo parecido se vería el marcador si esto fuera un partido de Quidditch.

Esa tarde se le estaba haciendo particularmente difícil a Harry sortear las bludgers.

Draco se reía para sus adentros mientras por fuera alzaba la ceja con ironía, gesto que no pasaba desapercibido para el sudoroso buscador.

El rubio se sentaba con desmadejada elegancia en una silla de anea mientras daba exquisitos sorbitos a su taza de té y disfrutaba sádicamente con el apuro de Harry "Tú te lo has buscado, marinero, pues ahora apechuga con ellas. Si crees que te voy a echar una mano…"

"Marinero…" era un mote cariñoso que Draco usaba con Harry desde que éste salía a la mar. Le tomaba el pelo cuando volvía apestando a pescado y con el cabello revuelto y la ropa totalmente asquerosa "¡Vaya, marinero¿Te has peleado con las sardinas¿O te han atacado en masa los bacalaos? Cualquiera diría que te ha besado un calamar…" Harry se reía y le devolvía la pelota. Draco trabajaba como aprendiz en la farmacia del pueblo vecino, al ser este el más grande de la zona, aglutinaba el servicio de varios pueblos de los alrededores. "Y tú, cuecebrebajes¿Has etiquetado bien el opio y el láudano o tendré que visitarte en la cárcel por envenenar a media comarca? Seguro que los frasquitos se han rebelado y no se han dejado ordenar por orden alfabético ¡Que tragedia debes estar padeciendo! Te habrás despeinado completamente al llamarlos al orden…" A lo que Draco respondía con más ironías y con frecuencia acababan en una fingida pelea que servía de excusa para terminar revolcándose con otra intención más… lúbrica…No sin que previamente Harry hubiera pasado por la ducha. ¡Draco antes haría voto de castidad que intercambiar fluidos con alguien que oliera a peces muertos! Por mucho que ese alguien fuera su Harry.

Así que su "marinero" se veía bastante poco aplomado esta tarde frente a las "golpeadoras" mas entrenadas de los alrededores.

Habían llegado a la hora del té. Era sábado, luego sabían que les pillarían en casa. Con la excusa de llevarles los primeros espárragos blancos de la temporada, se presentaron cuatro de ellas.

¡Cuatro para transportar un manojo de espárragos!

-Por Merlín, cantaban más que una bandada de gaviotas – pensó Draco.

Harry las había hecho pasar. Y ahí estaban, hacia ya un buen rato.

-O sea que… decías, hijo mío¿que no habías tenido nunca una novia? –_vigésimo tercer minuto, bludger directa a la nariz._

-¿Yooo…? No creo recordar haber dicho eso – balbuceó un ruborizado Harry, anonadado por el impacto.

Realmente, no lo había dicho, _hábil maniobra de distracción por parte de las señoras._

-Si hombre, acuérdate, nos dijiste hace tiempo que nunca habías salido con una chica¿no es cierto? – hacia sus compañeras de equipo– es más, dijiste que tampoco tu amigo había tenido nunca una noviecita.

-¿Eh…? – Draco dio un respingo en la silla al sentirse aludido, "un momento, esto se está poniendo feo" ¿Harry había sido tan bocazas? Ya no sentía que era su compañero el que estaba solo ante el peligro. _Hora de_ _saltar al terreno de juego_ – Estooo… creo que Harry tiene razón. Nunca hemos dicho eso. Hummm… Resultaría algo raro ¿no? A nuestra edad.

Sintió la mirada asesina de Harry. ¡Cielos¡Se había metido en la boca del lobo¡¿Cómo había podido ser tan…torpe! Ahora le tocó a él enrojecer hasta las orejas y desviar la mirada¡Se merecía un hechizo tragababosas por cretino!

-¡Pues eso precisamente es lo que comentábamos aquí las amigas! – un jugoso runruneo de triunfo había estallado a raíz de las inoportunas palabras de Draco –…que era imposible que dos chicos como vosotros, tan guapos y tan trabajadores, estuvierais solteros y sin haber salido con chicas todavía. ¡Vamos, que no nos lo creemos! – se echaron a reír y se miraron entre ellas como reafirmándose las unas a las otras.

_Vítores por parte del público_ (imaginario, claro).

Se iban creciendo, máxime cuando Harry había cometido también la tremenda torpeza de sacarles una botella de licor, que una de ellas les había regalado en alguna otra visita. El alcohol las había desinhibido casi hasta el límite y el poco tacto que podían tener en otras ocasiones y que les hacia morderse la lengua, ahora brillaba por su ausencia.

-Pues lo dicho, guapetones – cacareaba otra - ¡Venga, entre nosotros… ¿no será que…? – guiñaba el ojo con torpeza, la cara encendida y sofocada.

Recibió un codazo en las tripas de la amiga de su derecha, que se encontraba ligeramente mas serena (solo había bebido tres copitas, sus amigas casi se habían trasegado la botella entera).

-¡Bueno! – saltó Draco de repente, perdiendo la paciencia, aquello empezaba a parecerse a un desigual combate entre fuerzas dispares, _el partido, querido público, parece que se libra entre un equipo de dos jugadores tuertos, cojos y alelados y otro de veinte perfectamente entrenados y armados hasta los dientes_. Empezaba a sentir miedo escénico ¡Él! – Creo que Harry tenía que preparar alguna cosa para mañana, así es que…

Se levantó muy digno, esperando con toda naturalidad que las mujeres hicieran lo propio. Pero para su sorpresa, le ignoraron por completo y siguieron enfrascadas en su apasionante destripamiento.

De pronto parecía que ellos eran transparentes y que ellas estaban en su propia casa, absolutamente despreocupadas de si sus anfitriones seguían allí o les había desintegrado un marciano de cuatro ojos…

Así que Draco, a punto de estallar, pero tan perplejo que no le daba el resuello ni para abrir la boca, se volvió a dejar caer en la silla a peso plomo, mirando a Harry en busca de auxilio, a ver si a él se le ocurría algo, cualquier cosa.

¡Esto era inaudito! Que forma de dejarse acorralar…no podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

"Harry, por tus pececitos de colores, que nos van a sacar hasta las entretelas si nos dejamos…"

Harry le miro a su vez, pero para desconsuelo del rubio, sus ojos solo decían una cosa: "¡Socorro…!".

Gracias al cielo que no habían probado ni una gota de alcohol. A pesar de que las mujeres lo habían intentado de todas las formas posibles, ellos no se habían dejado engatusar. Solo les hubiera faltado eso para cantar hasta lo que no sabían…

El ambiente se iba haciendo cada vez más y más cargante. Avanzaba la tarde y aquel improvisado encuentro tenia cada vez menos trazas de ir a terminar en breve.

Cuando no les ignoraban, hablando de ellos como si fueran dos butacas más de la sala, les acribillaban a preguntas a cual más indiscreta, lo que resultaba decididamente bastante más incómodo.

En un momento dado, el grado de alcohol en la sangre de las comadres, alcanzó niveles alarmantes, sobre todo para la integridad de los chicos, que empezaron a darse cuenta con horror como a una de ellas le atacaba la fase melancólica, ganándose inmediatamente la total solidaridad de las demás.

Aun así, ellos intentaron disimular y seguir manteniendo el tipo estoicamente.

-Oye, Harry –trastabilló la melancólica. _En guardia, una de las_ _golpeadoras se dispone a atacar de nuevo_ – Verás, yo quería…decirte algo.

Harry se puso más tieso que el palo de una escoba voladora. Una lucecita roja de alarma se encendió en su cabeza, sumándose a las varias decenas que ya pululaban por allí. Solo que esta era un poquito mas luminosa, si cabe.

Compuso su cara diplomática más amable y la miró a los achispados ojos.

-¿Si? Dígame, Ruth.

-Bueno… no sé como empezar, ni siquiera sé si debiera decírtelo, pero… es que…estoy preocupada.

Las amigas la miraban y asentían con efusividad, comprensivas y circunspectas, como lo requería la situación. Que evidentemente ellas conocían y los chicos desconocían.

_¡Desventaja para el equipo masculino…!_

La que tenía mas cerca le dio unas palmaditas solidarias en la rolliza rodilla.

Harry se revolvió, incomodo en su propio pellejo. "Merlín, Merlín… valor, Harry"

-Venga, Ruth, dígame lo que sea, mujer. No se preocupe, no puede ser tan malo – "…no, que va, seguro que será peor…" - ¿Qué es lo que le ocurre?

Draco permanecía clavado en su silla, en guardia y expectante. "mala idea, Harry, no la animes"

La mujer suspiró ruidosamente y se retrepó mejor en la butaca, al tiempo que empezaba a abanicarse para rebajar el sofoco de su cara y pecho.

-¡Ay, Harry…! No te lo tomes a mal – estaba pasando casi tanto apuro como el chico (un poco menos gracias a la ayuda del licorcito) – Bueno, el caso… es que, mi hija… Sarah, en fin, pues que se ha enamorado como una tonta de ti. Por más que he intentado sacárselo de la cabeza, no puedo, no me hace caso. Mira que le digo… que para mí que esos chicos no…

Hizo una significativa pausa con la esperanza de que los jóvenes cayeran en la trampa, las amigas estiraron el cuello y tensaron los puños¡Tenia que ser ahora¡Ahora lo dirían! Pero nada pasó.

_Los chicos esquivaron con habilidad la bludger y siguieron aparentemente_ _impertérritos_, (aunque en realidad casi se atragantan con su propia saliva).

Visto que no conseguía nada, pues a los muchachos parecía que les había dado un aire, continuó resignada.

-Estoy desesperada, Harry. No come, no duerme, llora continuamente. ¡Ya no sé que hacer! Imagino que no está bien habértelo dicho, me matará si se entera, pero…

La mujer empezó a emitir unos extraños ruiditos y sacó un pañuelo de la manga.

"¿Lloraba¡Diablos, eso era llorar, estaba llorando¡No, por favor!"

Harry se vio a si mismo desde arriba y pensó que debía parecer tremendamente ridículo. Los ojos como platos y la boca abierta en un ¡OH! mudo. La cerró de golpe en cuanto fue consciente de su estúpido aspecto.

Sintió que se quedaba sin sangre, porque toda la de su cuerpo había decidido emigrar en masa hacia su cara.

El cretino de Draco se estaba partiendo de risa, se balanceaba en la silla apoyado solo en dos patas y empezaba a contagiar la hilaridad a las otras tres amigas, a las que la solidaria corrección se les estaba olvidando rápidamente, frente a lo divertido que resultaba pasarlo bien a costa de Harry. Claro, muy gracioso, ellas no eran la doliente madre, ni Draco era el patético príncipe azul de la hija.

Harry y Ruth se miraron, a cual mas cortado. Este se vio en la obligación de decir algo amable. Y cuanto antes.

-Estooo… Ruth – tragó saliva¿Qué diablos podía decir? – yo, me siento muy halagado, de verdad. Sarah es una gran chica y además muy guapa…

Draco por poco se cae de la silla, Harry le traspasó con la mirada "contrólate un poco, serpiente de los…", casi deseó que se hubiera estampado contra el suelo.

-Pues eso – recuperó el dominio y siguió con su débil argumento – muy guapa y muy simpática, pero…yo…, pues…, verá Ruth - ¡no se le ocurría nada, demonios!

El muy bastardo de Draco se estaba divirtiendo tanto a su costa, que no le lanzaba un cable a pesar de verlo dando las ultimas bocanadas "quiero ver como sales de esta tú solito, marinero", se acomodó mejor en la silla, y dejó escapar una risita mientras se disponía a seguir disfrutando de la dulce venganza. "Te lo tienes bien merecido, por capullo"

-Verás, Harry – le interrumpió la mujer, se le estaba escapando, tenía que hacer algo más eficaz – en realidad, solo quería pedirte un favor. No te pido que salgas con ella, eso seria forzar las cosas de momento, pero… si que puedes invitarla un día a tomar algo, o a la playa. ¡Solo una vez Harry, por favor! – se apresuró a terminar ante el gesto defensivo que percibió en el chico – de verdad que esta muy deprimida. A lo mejor si sale una vez contigo, pues…puede que ella se dé cuenta de que no eres para tanto.

Se percató en el acto de su descortesía y un embarazoso silencio se adueñó de la sala, excepto por parte de Draco, que soltó algo como un "psché…" de afirmación, a la vez que asentía con la cabeza. La mujer se ruborizó y comenzó a sudar profusamente.

-¡Oh…! perdona, cariño. Por supuesto que no quería decir eso…

-Está bien, Ruth, tranquila. Ya sé a que te refieres…

"Marinero, vas a caer…" Draco le miró con su media sonrisa cínica, esa que Harry tanto conocía y por eso, aún le irrito más el saberse descubierto en su debilidad.

Suspiró "…Si ha de ser, que sea ya"

-Está bien, de acuerdo – ¡_la_ _quaffle de las señoras acaba de atravesar el aro de los chicos!_ – pero solo una vez, Ruth. Prométeme que no me lo volverás a pedir.

La mujer se puso de pié y le espachurró contra su cuerpo mientras se lo comía literalmente a besos, dejándole toda la cara pringada de carmín.

"Caíste…lo sabía ¿Qué otra cosa se podía esperar?" - Draco soltó un irónico resoplido por lo bajo, que nadie oyó en medio del revuelo, se cruzó de brazos y contempló con sorna y algo molesto la escena de la caída del buscador frente a las tres golpeadoras. Pero sobre todo frente a la cazadora, que se la acababa de meter doblada. - "Nunca aprenderás…".

Harry le miraba, medio resignado medio avergonzado, entre achuchones y besuqueos.

En fin, señoras, ahora sí que lo siento, pero es hora de que Harry y yo tengamos unas… ("palabras") horas libres para preparar la cena y adelantar algo de trabajo por mi parte, así que sin querer parecer grosero, tendremos que dejar esta agradable reunión para otro día – "_Draco ha_ _atrapado la snitch, cosa que Harry no ha sabido hacer, fin del partido"._ – Hermosas damas… - con un galante gesto de su mano y dedicándoles su mejor sonrisa, las despidió sin más contemplaciones.

Casi se sorprendió de lo eficaz que podía llegar a ser la rabia acumulada por la penosa actuación del cretino de Harry, al comprobar con sorpresa que las mujeres obedecían sin rechistar a su sugerencia y se marchaban, por fin.

Comtinuara...


	3. Nubes en el horizonte

**Capitulo algo mas largo, espero que lo disfruteis.**

**Capitulo 3 - Nubes en el horizonte.**

-Pues a mi me parece que no es para tanto, eres un exagerado –farfullaba Harry mientras se lavaba los dientes – y si tan grave te parece, me podías haber echado un mano ¿no?

Se preparaban para acostarse después de la intensa y agotadora tarde. Habían cenado poco y rápido aún bajo el impacto del demoledor cuarteto, mientras comentaban la desastrosa jugada por su parte, especialmente, la bajada de pantalones de Harry.

Draco pululaba por la habitación mientras el moreno le hablaba desde el baño. Abrió la cama después de preparar pulcramente su ropa para el día siguiente sobre la silla.  
La que Harry se había quitado estaba toda esparcida por el suelo. Con el ceño fruncido, Draco la iba recogiendo en un montón para echarla a lavar.

-¿Harry…?

-¿Mmmqué?

-¿Podrías, por favor, ser un poco…solo un poco, mas ordenado? Me estoy cansando de ser tu madre, o peor, tu elfo doméstico.

Harry salió del baño ya en pijama, haciendo muecas, se quitó las gafas, las dejó sobre la mesilla y haciendo caso omiso de la reprimenda de Draco, se metió de un salto en la cama.

-No me cambies de tema. Te decía que no es para tanto, solo se trata de ir con ella una sola vez a algún sitio. Ya verás como se desencanta a la media hora.

Draco le miraba plantado en medio de la habitación, con el montón de ropa sucia en los brazos "o yo soy rematadamente gilipollas, o tu tienes mas cara que un gigante con paperas"

-Oye, rompecorazones… escúchame bien. Punto uno: Esta ropa que YO he recogido y YO voy a echar a lavar…es TU ropa. Como me canse, algún día te encontrarás con que la he metido en la picadora en lugar de en la lavadora. Y punto dos: Eso no te lo crees ni tú.

-Me he quedado en el punto uno. ¿Qué no me creo?

-¡Vamos¡Me enferma que te hagas el inocente! No te crees que vaya a ser sólo una vez. Sabes que será una…detrás de otra. No me hagas parecer a mi tan soplapollas como para obligarme a disimular que no veo lo obvio. Has caído en la trampa, buscador; y has caído con todas las de la ley. De cabeza y sin red.

Salió de la habitación y en silencio recorrió la casa. Durante un buen rato, ordenó los diseminados restos del fin de semana, apagó las luces y cerró las cortinas.

Harry le esperaba en la cama, pensativo.

Cuando volvió, se dirigió al baño sin decir nada, Harry le siguió con la mirada.

"Está enfadado…"

-¡Draco! – llamó desde la cama, con voz deliberadamente candorosa.

-¿Mmmm?

-¿Qué haces?

-Me estoy lavando los dientes, Harry. ¿Desde cuando te tengo que pasar un informe de lo que hago en el cuarto de baño?

-Ah… ¿Acabas?

Draco terminó, apagó la luz del baño y saliendo, se dirigió a la cama sin mirarle.

-¡Ven! – apartando las sábanas de su lado, se colocó de costado y le invitó a entrar – necesito cariño…

-Ya… - sarcástico - ¿Qué clase de cariño?

-Del tuyo. Del que tú sabes…

-Harry, estoy muy cansado. He tenido una tarde bastante intensa con cuatro acosadoras y un compañero que no conoce el significado de la palabra "intimidad" – se metió en la cama.

Harry se quedo de piedra, no creía que estuviera _tan_ enfadado.

-Oye¿Qué te he hecho? – se incorporó molesto, y sentándose le miró, intentando llamar su atención.

-Buenas noches, Harry – Draco apagó la lamparita de la mesilla y se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda.

-¡Pero…! No puedes…, eres un…un… - no encontraba el insulto lo bastante hiriente para hacerle sentir tan mal como se sentía él por su desprecio.

-¿Un qué, Harry! – el rubio encendió la luz de nuevo y le miró, sin disimular ya su malhumor - ¿Un estúpido por estar contigo¿Un gilipollas por aguantarte¿O un capullo por quererte? -Dímelo tú, Harry. Elige.

-Pero… ¿A qué viene esta escena ahora¿Qué mosca te ha picado?

-Déjalo, marinero… Estás demasiado ocupado haciendo de San Potter con todo el mundo, para tener tiempo de preocuparte de lo que a MI me pica o me deja de picar.

Hizo ademán de volver a apagar la luz, pero Harry se lo impidió, agarrándole con fuerza del brazo.

-Draco, no entiendo que cojones te pasa. Cuando te apetezca contármelo me avisas, vivo aquí. Pero si es posible, baja los humos. No me gusta que me humillen, no me resulta divertido.

-Ni a mi tampoco, Harry, buenas noches. - definitivamente apagó la luz y le dio la espalda.

Harry se quedo unos minutos sentado, los ojos atravesando la oscuridad frente a él.

Intentó rememorar la tarde en su mente. ¿Qué demonios había pasado para tanta desmesura? Estaba asombrado y dolido.  
Sabía lo que le costaba a Draco adaptarse a la vida muggle, pero él nunca se lo había impuesto. Era una decisión suya, era libre de marcharse y lo sabía.  
¿Estaría ahí el problema o lo estaba ocultando tras una cortina de humo? No quería pensar que tuviera que ver con lo de la cita y la chica. ¡Eso no significaba nada para él! Nada en absoluto. Era una idea tan absurda que no la tenia en cuenta siquiera.

¡Qué difícil era su pareja a veces…!

Cambiaba tanto como el viento en la mar; y te daba una bofetada por donde menos te lo esperabas en cuestión de segundos.

Bien…le preguntaría al día siguiente. Cuando se hubiera calmado un poco.

Se tumbó en su lado de la cama y avanzó hacia el borde del colchón, no fuera que por un descuido rozara a su inestable compañero y le ofendiera en su herida sensibilidad.

Con el corazón en un puño y sin entender absolutamente nada, se durmió por fin.

Ni el día siguiente ni los posteriores, tuvo Harry la oportunidad de hablar con Draco del incidente.

Anduvieron muy ocupados, él trabajaba muchas horas y llegaba a casa tarde y muerto de cansancio; y se encontraba con un Draco hosco y taciturno.

Durante el día no se veían prácticamente. Al caer la tarde y volver Harry del trabajo, el rubio tenía la casa en orden y la cena preparada. Se daban un rutinario beso falto de ternura y después de ducharse y cambiarse de ropa, cenaban casi en silencio, comentando apenas, sin emoción ni afecto, los acontecimientos del día.

Y se marchaban al fin, prácticamente sin hablar, a la cama. Cada uno en su lado, dándole la espalda al otro.

Harry se moría porque de pronto Draco se diera la vuelta, lo abrazara y le dijera algo, cualquier cosa "Venga, marinero, acabemos con esto".

Ya no esperaba ni siquiera una explicación. Solo ansiaba que aquella angustiosa situación terminara cuanto antes y su dragón volviera a él.

Pero no se lo iba a suplicar, era demasiado orgulloso; y si el otro seguía en sus trece sin dignarse a decirle porque le trataba como a una cucaracha, no iba a ser él quien se lo preguntara. Cuando le diera la gana, si es que le daba alguna vez, hablaría.  
Siempre lo había hecho así, a su manera.

O lo tomabas como era…o lo dejabas.

Pasó casi una semana en este demencial estado de cosas. La tensión iba en aumento en la casa, se respiraba por todos los rincones.

Harry estuvo a punto de dejar caer las redes con toda su carga un par de veces, para asombro de su patrón, que nunca le había visto tan triste y ensimismado.

Draco equivocó unos ingredientes importantes, y hubo que tirar por el fregadero toda la fórmula, con el consiguiente disgusto de su jefe. Era la primera vez que el chico metía la pata en tres años. ¿Qué le pasaba? Le preguntó. Pero su aprendiz fue hermético como una concha cerrada "Sólo es… un dolor de muelas, nada que no se pueda extirpar" fue su lacónica respuesta.

Conforme se acercaba el fin de semana, la cosa fue empeorando. Draco pasó de ser amable, a ser simplemente educado, para después ser algo descortés y terminar siendo casi grosero. Cada vez le hablaba menos, se limitaba a cumplir con sus responsabilidades, cocinando para él y ocupándose de la ropa y la limpieza, sencillamente porque él era el que llegaba a casa antes y menos cansado de los dos.  
Y es que Draco era básicamente ecuánime, su calculadora mentalidad no le permitiría nunca descuidar sus obligaciones solo por que una temperamental tormenta de sentimientos le estuviera prácticamente ahogando, algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado y que por descontado no iba a permitir que le alterara más de lo estrictamente necesario.  
Al menos eso era lo que entraba en sus fríos cálculos.

Harry no había dejado de darle vueltas a la cabeza en toda la semana. Cuando iba en el barco, su cuerpo trabajaba como siempre, sus brazos y piernas se movían con eficacia y sus músculos se esforzaban al máximo, sin descanso. Como siempre.

Pero su mente no estaba allí. Sus ojos miraban mas allá del mar, del horizonte y de las nubes y su corazón le decía que algo muy serio estaba ocurriendo entre la persona que más amaba en el mundo y él.  
Cada vez se abría paso con más fuerza la teoría de que el enfado del rubio tenía que ver con su condescendencia hacia la petición que le hiciera Ruth.

Pero le parecía desproporcionado.

Algo más tenía que subyacer debajo de ese desapego de su pareja, algo tremendamente enterrado bajo capas y capas de autodisciplina y fingimiento.

¿Había sido Draco desgraciado estos tres años y ahora, por un tonto incidente estallaba toda la rabia y la infelicidad acumuladas?

¿Era eso posible? Y lo que es peor¿Él no se había dado cuenta? Si así era, no quería pensar la clase de egoísta que había sido.

A Harry no se le escapaba que le era mucho más difícil a su pareja que a él adaptarse al tipo de vida que llevaban. Solía protestar del mundo muggle en general y refunfuñaba de tarde en tarde sobre lo mucho que echaba de menos la magia y las comodidades. Pero eso era algo normal en él, formaba parte de su hedonista forma de ser.

Nunca le había dicho, ni siquiera insinuado, que no fuera feliz, _un poco feliz_, por lo menos.

Decidió hablar con Ruth e inventarse una excusa para romper el compromiso con ella.

Si sus sospechas eran ciertas, y esta cita le dolía tanto a su compañero… no iba a seguir adelante. No merecía la pena por complacer a otras personas, herir tan profundamente a la que más le importaba.

Así que la tarde del jueves, dirigió sus pasos a casa de Ruth…y de la mujer que sin quererlo había empezado a ser la desencadenante de sus desventuras.

Se acercó después del trabajo, sin pasar antes por casa ni a ducharse siquiera. Total, solo iba a hablar con Ruth cinco minutos y desde la puerta.

Así que llamó sin pensar, la mujer siempre estaba en casa a esas horas, al menos eso creía él. Y esperó.

Lo que menos se imaginaba porque tampoco se había parado a pensarlo, no porque realmente no fuera algo bastante lógico, es que abriría la puerta la misma Sarah.

-¡Oh…¡Vaya! Hola…esto, Sarah. ¿Cómo estás? Yo venía a…

La chica dio por hecho sin el menor asomo de duda que la obnubilada reacción de Harry se debía a su turbadora presencia (en realidad así era pero por motivos muy diferentes a los que ella se imaginaba) y muy ufana, se sacudió el vestido y se arregló el pelo.

"¡Dios! Es TAN atractivo que casi duele, aun estando sucio y oliendo a pescado" (aunque a ella le parecía que en lugar de a pescado, Harry olía a mar y a sal, mucho mas romántico, sin duda).

Harry se sintió peor que si lo hubieran pillado robando lechugas.

¡Qué situación más embarazosa! En el fondo debería darle igual, pero ahora era ferozmente consciente de que esa no era forma de presentarse en casa de nadie.

-¡Harry¡Que alegría! Vienes por lo de mañana¿no? Pero pasa, por favor – no le dio opción, le aferró del brazo y tiró de él hacia el interior.

-No, no si ya me iba. Solo había venido a… - se dio cuenta tarde de que ya estaba dentro y la puerta cerrada. No había escapatoria. Se pasó el dorso de la mano por la frente y se acomodó las gafas – Sarah, estoy sucio. Solo quería hablar cinco minutos con tu madre.

-¡No está! – dijo ella alegremente – pero yo si…No me importa como estés, Harry, mi padre y mi hermano también son pescadores y estoy acostumbrada.

El azorado Harry se vio de repente con una botella de cerveza en la mano, en el patio trasero de la casa y saludando al hermano de Sarah, que le miraba con una expresión excesivamente suspicaz para el gusto del chico.

Al poco rato llegó el padre y se unió a la fiesta. "Dios mío…por favor, que no venga también Ruth, ya no…"

Harry ya iba por la tercera cerveza y empezaba a tener unas ganas irrefrenables de salir pitando de allí cuanto antes.

Sarah se las arreglaba para hablar continuamente de la cita del día siguiente, le decía lo amable que había sido al invitarla a cenar en el restaurante de la playa ¿…¿Eso iba a hacer él? Y comprendía que por timidez no se lo hubiera pedido directamente a ella, sino que había tenido que hacerlo a través de su madre¡era tan encantador por su parte…! Además comprendía que para poder hacerlo hubiera tenido que beber unas cuantas copas de licor y terminase completamente borracho, bueno,… se imaginaba el trago que había pasado y era muy halagador para ella saberse tan importante para él.

"¡Pero que diablos¿Qué alucinante versión de los hechos le había transmitido Ruth?" Evidentemente, no la correcta.  
Ahora no solo estaba más pillado todavía, sino que había quedado como un perfecto idiota.

Cuando al cabo de dos horas consiguió desembarazarse de sus persistentes anfitriones, y pudo por fin salir de allí (gracias a Merlín que Ruth no apareció), se dirigió algo tambaleante hacia su casa.

¿Qué coño le iba a contar ahora a Draco? "Hola, mi receloso rubio, vengo de tomar unas cuantas cervezas con la familia de mi cita de mañana. Y como pienso que tu grado de fastidio es todavía bastante endeble, vuelvo a casa algo ebrio (no te vaya a molestar¿eh?), bastante tarde y dispuesto a retorcer mi dedo en tu herida. No, no me des las gracias. Será un placer…"

Fascinante… ¿Por qué cada vez que daba un paso empeoraba las cosas?  
Casi mejor no le decía nada. Pero… ¿Cómo explicaba que hacía dos horas largas que tenia que estar de vuelta? Y peor… ¿Cómo explicaba su lastimoso estado de semitajada?

¿Pero cuanto podía beber esta gente sin siquiera despeinarse?

Llegó a casa, dispuesto a capear el temporal, pero sin ninguna estrategia en la manga. ¡Cuánto mas fácil era batirse en duelo a base de hechizos…! Aquel era su hábitat natural, pero las relaciones con cierto aprendiz de farmacia…no se le daban nada bien últimamente. Decididamente, no.

Encontró a Draco enfrascado en la lectura de un libro sobre las aplicaciones terapéuticas de las setas y los hongos. Estaba sentado lánguidamente, ya en pijama, en una de las butacas de la sala, los pies sobre un taburete y una copa de coñac a su lado. ¿...Desde cuando bebía Draco?

Por lo visto ya había cenado…solo.

Le saludó azorado, dispuesto a aguantar el chaparrón de preguntas e improperios, pero…no hizo falta.

Draco levantó apenas la mirada del libro durante unos segundos, se retiró el flequillo de la frente y le miró sin traslucir ninguna emoción.

-Hola, Harry - y siguió leyendo como si nada.

La indiferencia de Draco golpeó a Harry con más fuerza que si se hubiera lanzado a su cuello.

Quizá es que no era para tanto. Únicamente había llegado dos horas tarde, le había dejado solo para cenar sin darle explicación, y encima llegaba "colocado".  
De acuerdo, no era demasiado¿o si era demasiado¡Por cien mil escregutos, no podía pensar con claridad! Pero… independientemente de si era o no era para tanto, Harry creía merecer algo más que un simple "Hola, Harry".

Seguía plantado en el quicio de la puerta, su equilibrio algo vacilante, sin reaccionar todavía a la fuerza del impacto de dos simples palabras y unos ojos de cielo helado.

Como Draco notara su pasmada presencia todavía allí, levantó de nuevo la mirada hacia él.

-¿Querías algo¿Has cenado? Te encuentro un poco "inestable". ¿Acaso estás enfermo? – hiriente, como solo él sabia hacerlo.

-Pues…no,…no y,…no. - ¿Por qué se sentía tan mal?

-Me alegro, tienes la cena en el horno – cáustico, cortante.

Harry no pudo más, se dio media vuelta para no segur sintiéndose como un cabrón culpable de nada y se dirigió furioso hacia la ducha.

Se restregó el cuerpo con ímpetu. Lejos de calmarse, se iba enfureciendo cada vez más en la soledad del cuarto de baño.

-¡Él no había hecho nada¡No tenia porque sentirse tan inmoral y miserable como se sentía!

Se puso el pijama y se fue directamente a la cama, algo mareado y con las tripas haciendo un ruido de mil demonios, consecuencia indudable de las horas que hacia que no comía, junto con el efecto de unas cuantas cervezas de más culebreando por su estómago.  
Pero no pensaba dejarse pisotear más por Draco. No iba a comer su asquerosa cena, así se jodiera de hambre toda la noche, que hiciera lo que quisiera con ella. Por él, se la podía meter… por ahí, con plato y todo.

No se dio cuenta en que momento Draco acudió a la cama. Harry se despertó de madrugada y él estaba a su lado.  
La luz de la luna llena inundaba la habitación y delineaba su esbelto cuerpo, enmarcándolo con una belleza que cortaba el aliento.

La seductora presencia le turbó más de lo que hubiera deseado. La tentación se impuso sobre el orgullo herido y no pudo evitar ponerse las gafas y contemplarlo embelesado.

Estaba profundamente dormido, tumbado sobre la espalda, las sábanas a la altura de las caderas. Una mano descansaba en su estómago y la otra debajo de la almohada. La cabeza ladeada y el pelo platino cayéndole sobre los ojos cerrados. Respiraba con calma, los labios suavemente cerrados, sin tensión.

Tan sólo llevaba puestos unos pantalones de pijama de algodón fino, color marfil.

A Harry hasta le dolía mirarlo. Se veía tan irresistible así, abandonado al sueño, tan ajeno al mundo y a él…

"¿Dónde estas..., amor?"

Acercó la mano hacia su rostro y detuvo el gesto en el aire.  
Pero lo reanudó en el acto y con suma delicadeza, le retiró el pelo de la frente. ¡Cuantas veces había hecho este mismo gesto! Y Draco siempre le había correspondido de alguna forma agradable para él, atrayéndolo hacia si, besándole, riendo…, no importaba de qué forma, porque a Harry siempre le gustaba.

Ahora le sentía tan lejos…

El rubio durmiente cambió ligeramente de postura ante el roce, pero no se despertó.  
Harry aguantó la respiración unos segundos y cuando comprobó que el dragón seguía dormido, continuo con su particular tormento.  
Desde aquella aciaga noche, no se habían tocado. Y Harry necesitaba dolorosamente el contacto físico del chico que dormía a su lado, su calor. Acariciar esa pálida piel, contornear sus músculos, enredar sus dedos en el pelo sedoso. Besar su boca, despertar su sexo de mil maneras diferentes y escuchar sus gemidos de placer y sus palabras de amor.  
Sentir sus orgasmos.

¿Por qué ahora le negaba Draco todo eso?

Su mano recorrió sin tocarlo el brazo de Draco, rozó el vello rubio del antebrazo, se detuvo en el "tatuaje" en un instante de dolorosa evocación y bajó hasta la mano. Siempre a un milímetro de su piel.

La respiración de Draco pareció cambiar imperceptiblemente. El vello se le erizó, pero él continuó en su dulce inconsciencia.

Harry siguió su penoso camino por el cuerpo amado; la clavícula, el cuello, el hueco de su garganta, y continuó bajando por el pecho, siempre sin tocarle. Marcó cada costilla y cada músculo de su vientre desde la proximidad de su mano. Sentía su calor…  
Solo se permitió rozar el sensual sendero de vello dorado que iba desde su ombligo hasta la cintura de los pantalones para perderse allí debajo, gritándole que hasta aquí había llegado. Que lo que venia a continuación era terreno vedado para él en las actuales circunstancias y que allí solo era un intruso en estos momentos.

¡Que tortura para Harry! Que suplicio tenerle tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos.  
Verse obligado a no tocarle, a detenerse en la frontera del elástico de sus pantalones.

Ya no podía mas, o mandaba al diablo el orgullo y se lanzaba en sus brazos, y que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar…o terminaba ahora mismo con esta noche de castigo.

Se quitó las gafas y recostándose en la almohada, cerró los ojos. Si Draco le rechazaba no lo soportaría. Suspiró en silencio, se acomodó en la cama y deslizando con suavidad la palma sobre el vientre, introdujo lentamente la mano bajo los pantalones… de su propio pijama.  
Rodó hacia su frío lado de la cama y empezó a acariciarse, sintiendo la inmensa soledad que le inundaba, a pesar tener a su lado todo lo que podía necesitar y que ahora se le negaba.

Nunca había hecho el amor de una manera tan triste y solitaria.

Porque lo que hacia ahora consigo mismo era descargar una necesidad de deseo insatisfecho, una pulsión que no entendía que el corazón de su dueño estaba hecho pedazos.  
Pero lo que había hecho con Draco hacia unos momentos, a la luz de la luna, había sido un acto de amor, con él…pero sin él.

**Bueno..., como alguien decia, empezaron las tormentas. Era de esperar ¿no?  
Espero que os haya gustado, si ha sido asi, nos vemos en los comentarios.  
Gracias por leer.**


	4. El estallido

CAPITULO 4. EL ESTALLIDO

El viernes fue un día especialmente difícil para Draco. Amaneció con una sensación de angustia en el estómago sin saber porque. Cuando todo su cuerpo y su mente estuvieron bien despiertos, los últimos acontecimientos, descendieron como un mazazo sobre él.

La cena que había tomado solo, los restos que Harry no había probado y él había tirado a la basura con rabia, la maldita cita de esa noche.

Durante la noche creía haber soñado que Harry le acariciaba, había vuelto a sentirse deseado por él, pero no pudo recordar ningún detalle de ese sueño y lo apartó en un rincón de su mente.

Cuando se levantó, Harry ya no estaba, iba muy temprano al mar, casi al amanecer. Así que otra vez solo, se preparó y se dirigió a su trabajo en la farmacia de Perthway.

Mientras esperaba el autobús como cada mañana, no podía dejar de martirizarse al evocar los últimos días y su deteriorada relación con Harry.

Hasta ahora las cosas habían ido bien entre ellos. Eran relativamente felices.

Pero Draco no podía evitar añorar, cada vez con más fuerza, su antigua vida. Quería estar con Harry, sí, le amaba y eso estaba fuera de toda duda. Le amaba más que a nada.

Pero empezaba a necesitar las otras cosas a las que había renunciado. La magia, por encima de todo. Eran magos. ¿Cómo podía Harry olvidarse tan fácilmente de eso¿Quizá porque durante once años había ignorado que lo era¿Quizá porque excepto en Hogwarts tampoco le había estado permitido nunca ni siquiera "pensar" en magia?

Pero a él no le resultaba tan fácil. Desde la cuna se le educó en la brujería, los hechizos y conjuros fueron sus nanas y las artes oscuras su diversión en las tardes de lluvia. Era un mago. Un gran mago. Durante tres años había luchado con fuerza por obviarlo (que no olvidarlo), pero cada vez le pesaba más.

Reconocía que no era justo. Harry había salido perdiendo mucho más que él. Había renunciado a una vida de fama y reconocimiento después de acabar con Voldemort. Seguramente muy pocas personas habrían hecho algo así. Iba a prepararse para ser auror, mientras que él solo fue educado para engrosar como mortífago las filas del ahora muerto Señor Oscuro. Cada día que pasaba era más patente que iba camino de ser el mago más poderoso y justo de todos los tiempos. Más que los mismos Voldemort y Dumbledore. Había dejado a sus amigos, cuando Draco nunca los había tenido. En lo relativo a las familias estaban a la par, porque la de Harry por impresentables y la suya por asesinos, no se merecían ni un solo pensamiento por parte de los chicos.

Indudablemente, la balanza se inclinaba del lado de Harry.

Pero aun así…, Harry parecía feliz. Se adaptaba a las circunstancias fueran cuales fueran, como el agua al recipiente que la contiene.

Él no… cada vez con más intensidad y frecuencia, se daba cuenta de lo dura que era la vida sin magia. Se descubría a si mismo buscando la varita con los ojos cuando necesitaba algo tan simple como calentar la habitación, cortar una cebolla o levantarse a por un libro. Sentía que no era casi nada sin magia.

Harry no era muy consciente, ni al parecer le importaba, pero en varias ocasiones había invocado magia sin necesidad de usar la varita y casi sin darse cuenta.

Desde aquella vez que hizo volar por los aires a su tía, inflada como un globo, Harry debería haber sido sabedor de su enorme poder.

En numerosas ocasiones durante estos tres años, se había sorprendido a sí mismo y a su pareja, haciendo magia sin proponérselo.

Movía objetos con solo pensarlo, otras veces ocurrían cosas cuando él andaba cerca.

Recordó cuando se encendió el fuego de repente, a la menor insinuación por parte de Draco de que tenía frío, Harry estaba sentado en el sillón junto a él y ni siquiera cambio de expresión. O aquella otra vez que cerró de golpe todas las ventanas de la casa en cuanto empezó la tormenta, sin moverse de la sala. O cuando curó una enorme brecha en la frente de Draco causada por una caída, con solo rozarle con sus dedos.

Y como estos ejemplos, había varias decenas acumuladas durante los últimos años. Parecía que a la magia no le importaba como actuar en la persona de Harry, si no había varita para encauzarla, salía desbordada por donde podía, tal era su intensidad. Se manifestaba de cualquier forma posible y él lo podía reprimir cada vez menos, nadie le había enseñado a hacerlo.

Sin embargo le importaba bastante poco, dejando aparte el peligro que suponía si andaban muggles cerca. Nuca hablaba de ello ni tenia intención de potenciarlo (todo lo contrario) ni utilizarlo de forma alguna. Simplemente ocurría y Harry lo dejaba ocurrir. Así era él.

Pero además estaba ese molesto asunto de la cita. Draco conocía a Harry, sabía que no podía evitar proteger a la gente, involucrarse en sus problemas y abrir sus brazos para cobijar en ellos a todo el mundo.

Pero a Draco, más pragmático, eso no le gustaba. Sabia por experiencia que solo traía quebraderos de cabeza y disgustos.

Además consideraba que su pareja era suya, y su intimidad sagrada. Y estaba hasta la mismísima coronilla de que Harry fuera tan "solidario" y diera paso libre a todo el que lo pedía.

Dedicaba mas tiempo libre a las necesidades de cualquier vecino que a él, que era su pareja. No acababa de entender lo que era la vida privada a pesar de los tres años de silencio y discreción que llevaban. No es que fuera indiscreto ni descuidado, no se trataba de eso. Al contrario, era muy reservado y nunca contaba nada de si mismo ni de Draco, pero…también era incapaz de negar un favor o de hacer oídos sordos a una demanda de los vecinos, y cada vez eran más, a medida que la fama de Harry corría de boca en boca, los que se aprovechaban de esa peculiaridad de su marinero.

El día transcurrió para Draco como tantos otros, excepto por una visita que recibió a media tarde y que cambiaría un tanto el curso de los acontecimientos. De hecho, los iba a cambiar,…bastante.

Harry llegó a casa bastante cansado y sin malditas las ganas de acudir a su cita. Se sentía irritable y utilizado. Por no hablar de despreciado, ignorado y desesperadamente caliente. Necesitaba con urgencia sexo, no estaba acostumbrado a pasar una semana a dieta de dragón. Y lo necesitaba ya. Pero no quería cualquier sexo. Solo quería a Draco. Deseaba a Draco, anhelaba a Draco. Ansiaba poseerle más que ninguna otra cosa que pudiera imaginar. Y eso era justamente lo único que no podía hacer.

Y ahora debía prepararse para salir a cenar con una chica que no le interesaba en absoluto, cuando precisamente esa era la causa de sus desdichas.

Se desnudó con rabia, tirando cada prenda de ropa al suelo como si quisiera romperlas. Cuando se duchó y salió con una toalla anudada a la cintura, se percató de que había estado tan ofuscado que no se había dado cuenta de un pequeño detalle…

Draco no estaba.

Se puso las gafas y con el pelo todavía goteando sobre los hombros, empezó a buscarle por las habitaciones. Nada. Ni rastro.

Siempre estaba en casa a esas horas…¿Casualidad? No lo creía.

¡Bien! Seguro que era algún tipo de burda artimaña de la serpiente para hacerle sentir todavía peor.

Pues por el podía desaparecer para los restos. No se iba a dejar humillar más todavía. ¡Ya le podían ir dando!

Se iba a arreglar, se iba a marchar e iba a intentar pasarlo bien esa noche.

Bastante mas enardecido que convencido realmente, salió en busca de la muchacha, sintiéndose ligeramente eufórico, aunque también un poco como un niño inexperto, como aquella vez en Hogsmeade… cuando tuvo lugar su primera cita con una chica. Más o menos igual de desmañado que entonces.

Pero la cena transcurrió de forma bastante más agradable de lo que Harry había imaginado.

La brisa del mes de mayo, aún era fresca y se acomodaron en una mesita del interior, en lugar de hacerlo en la terraza de la playa. Sarah era divertida y bastante lista y Harry se descubrió a si mismo relajado y con la mente distraída de la angustia de la ultima semana.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, Sarah propuso tomar la última copa en la discoteca de la carretera, cerca de allí. Harry tenía pensado acompañarla ya a casa, estaba realmente cansado y no sabía nada de Draco, pero accedió. ¿Por qué no? Al fin y al cabo, Draco no se había molestado en dejarle siquiera una nota esta tarde. ¿Por qué iba el a preocuparse ahora de si volvía a casa unas horas antes o después?

Así que cogieron sus chaquetas y después de pagar la cena, se dirigieron andando por la playa hacia la discoteca.

El local estaba abarrotado de gente, en su mayoría jóvenes de la zona. Harry se dirigió hacia una mesa libre abriéndose paso a codazos mientras guiaba a Sarah cogida por el codo.

La música era bastante estridente y la luz tenue, de colores y matices cambiantes.

Varias caras conocidas se giraron al ver pasar a la pareja. Alguna chica no pudo evitar un gesto de envidia por la suerte de su vecina y un sobresalto por lo atractivo que se veía Harry esa noche.

-¡Pero si ese es el chico de la cicatriz!

-¡Si, el pescador, el que vive con el rubio de la farmacia!

-¿Ese? Pero si nunca salen de casa…

-¿Y que hace con Sarah?

-No me había fijado que era taaan guapo…

-¿Donde está su amigo? Siempre van juntos…

Los comentarios les seguían a la par que las miradas, nunca le habían visto fuera del puerto o de los lugares cotidianos del día a día; el mercado, la plaza, los alrededores de su casa…

Harry dejó a la chica instalada en la mesa, e ignorante del revuelo que despertaba a su paso, se dirigió a la barra para pedir las bebidas. Varias decenas de miradas siguieron sus seductores movimientos, mientras que él era completamente ajeno a que pudiera en algún modo resultar seductor.

Se acodó sobre la barra y pidió la consumición. La música le agradaba a pesar del volumen. Se dedicó por primera vez desde que entrara, a pasear la mirada por el local.

Y entonces los vio…

Entraban en ese momento por la puerta, eran cinco, tres chicos y dos chicas. Y uno de los chicos era…Draco.

"¿Qué hace él aquí!" – las manos se le habían paralizado en el aire y el camarero le tuvo que gritar por entre el bullicio para que saliera de su estupor.

-¡Ah…! Perdón – recogió los vasos y pagó, mientras miraba con disimulo hacia el grupo.

Caminaban con soltura, como si acudieran allí cada noche. Una de las chicas se colgaba del brazo de Draco, visiblemente borracha y mientras tanto, éste escuchaba ensimismado a un chico de pelo castaño, a su izquierda. Los otros dos entraban haciéndose arrumacos y besándose con ardor, ajenos a todo y a todos.

Harry no salía de su asombro. ¡Se dirigían hacia donde estaba él! Bajó la cabeza y se separó de la barra para volver a su mesa.

Draco nunca le había dicho que tuviera ningún amigo. Claro que tampoco se lo había preguntado pero… Ni mucho menos le había dicho que esa noche pensar a salir.

"¿Qué es esto, Draco¿Una infantil pataleta o estabas tan ansioso por librarte de mi una noche que no has podido esperar para lanzarte a la calle?"

Harry se sentó al lado de Sarah con aire ausente.

Ellos no se habían prohibido nunca explícitamente tener amigos o salir por ahí. Simplemente no lo habían hecho por razones de seguridad y porque no lo habían necesitado.

"¿O tú si lo necesitabas, Draco?"

Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver que el grupo se paraba al otro lado de la pista de baile, buscando con la mirada una mesa libre. La encontraron un poco más a su derecha y se instalaron en ella.

Harry se dio cuenta de que todas las miradas, tanto femeninas como masculinas, estaban fijas en Draco. El era consciente y se movía con sus habituales aires seductores sin inmutarse ni lo mas mínimo. Le encantaba saberse admirado, y actuaba con aparente naturalidad, como si sentirse observado con deleite fuera algo para lo que sencillamente había nacido.

Estaba hablando sin disimulada complacencia con el chico a su lado, la cabeza inclinada hacia él, el oído del otro muy cerca de su boca, aparentemente ajenos los dos a lo que les rodeaba. Movía los brazos al hablar de esa forma tan particular que a Harry le gustaba tanto…

La chica que colgaba de su brazo, se había dejado caer desmadejada sobre la butaca de terciopelo rojo, mientras que la pareja de entusiastas amantes seguía a lo suyo, sin hacer caso de sus acompañantes.

-¡Harry…! – sintió un codazo y descendió de golpe a la realidad - ¡Eh…! Harry.

-Perdona Sarah¿decías algo? – intentó no parecer demasiado abstraído.

-Te decía – Sarah intentaba hacerse oír a gritos, pero decidió que era más práctico acercarse al oído de su interlocutor – te decía… – ya mas bajito, cerca de su cara – que si ese de ahí no es Draco, tu compañero de piso. El de la farmacia.

Las luces de la discoteca distorsionaban algo la visión y Harry se agarró a esa circunstancia como a un clavo ardiendo para que Sarah no notara que ya se había dado cuenta hacía rato.

Entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Quién? No se ve bien…

-Ese…, el que está hablando con el chico de la camiseta azul, creo que se llama Thomas. ¿No lo ves? Ahí…enfrente.

¡Por supuesto que lo veía! Y cada vez le gustaba menos lo que veía. La chica colgada estaba prácticamente dormida. El galán y su novia se habían dado un descanso y habían ido a por las bebidas. Y Draco y el…imbécil ese…, estaban demasiado juntos para la estabilidad emocional de Harry. Tan juntos que el corazón se le empezó a alborotar y las mejillas se le encendieron de rabia.

Se subió las mangas de la camisa repentinamente acalorado y disimuló una vez más al escrutar frente a sí buscando a su supuesto compañero de piso.

Afortunadamente no se dio cuenta de las expresiones de decepción por parte del público femenino que contemplaba a su rubio compañero, porque eso no habría hecho sino reafirmarle en que algo "íntimo" estaba ocurriendo entre el tal Thomas y su dragón.

Intentó sonar relajado y casual.

-¡Ah…! Ya le veo. Sí, es él. Ahora que lo pienso, me dijo que iba a salir. Pero se me había olvidado.

-¿Les conoces? – indagó la chica refiriéndose al grupo que le acompañaba, pero antes de que pudiera responder y para su alivio, pues se habría descubierto la incoherencia de la situación, continuó – son de Perthway, donde trabaja tu amigo.

-Si, si… me ha hablado de ellos – mintió – de hecho, suelen quedar a tomar algo cuando termina el trabajo…, creo…, a veces…, - se sentía tan confuso… ¿Por qué mentía¿Por qué le estaba dando absurdas explicaciones a una extraña¿Qué pretendía demostrar¿O que pretendía demostrarse?

-Pues…debería contarte algo más. Quizá lo haga pronto – la chica se le acercó con amistosa familiaridad y le sonrió guiñándole un ojo – porque el chico ese con el que está, Thomas, es abiertamente homosexual. Todo el mundo lo sabe. Y… por como se miran y por la forma de estar juntos creo que tendrás que darle la enhorabuena a tu amigo un día de estos.

Harry se atragantó con la bebida y escupió sin querer todo lo que llevaba en la boca.

"¿Qué? Esto es una broma, eso es, todos se han confabulado para reírse un rato a mi costa. ¿Qué día es hoy¿San Harry tonto-del-bote?"

Los tenía enfrente de él, al otro lado de la pista y aquel tipo le estaba metiendo la mano a su dragón en…

-¡Un momento!

Se levantó de golpe, tirando con la rodilla la mesa y todo lo que en ella había.

La chica se asustó

-¿Qué pasa!

El camarero acudió presuroso a limpiar el desastre. A nadie parecía importarle lo que había impresionado tanto al chico de la cicatriz, porque todo el mundo siguió imperturbable, cada cual a lo suyo.

Incluidos ciertos dos elementos en concreto…

-Pero¿Qué te pasa, Harry?

Este se sentó abatido ¡No podía creerlo! Sencillamente no podía. Hundió la cabeza entre las manos. ¡Al diablo el disimulo! Tenía ganas de que lo tragase la tierra, de atravesar la pista y agarrar del cuello a… ¿a quién primero? Y estrujar y estrujar…

¡A la mierda todo! Si Draco había elegido este momento para revelar al mundo su identidad sexual con otro que no era él ¿Qué cojones podía ya importarle?

-Harry… - Sarah le zarandeaba del brazo, preocupada.

El camarero les repuso las bebidas, y le miró con disgusto, vaya chico más patoso…

-No es nada. Me acordé de algo de pronto. Perdona.

-Harry – Sarah adivinó su turbación – es por lo de tu amigo ¿verdad¿Es que acaso no sabías como era él? Pues si no te lo había dicho en todo este tiempo, no debe de ser muy buen amigo. O quizá es que lo acaba de descubrir. Harry, mírame, no te lo tomes así. Perthway es más grande que esto, allí no tendrá problemas de habladurías ni chismes.

"Si tu supieras, Sarah…"

Harry se forzó a volver a mirar al otro lado de la pista. La mano intrusa ya no estaba en la entrepierna de Draco, pero si en su rodilla.

El rubio no respondía a la provocación, es cierto, tal vez todo era producto de su mente calenturienta. Pero lo cierto es que se dejaba hacer ¿Por qué no le había dado un puñetazo antes¿Por qué le permitía ahora estar tan cerca¿Y por qué tenía además el cretino ese que ser tan endemoniadamente atractivo?

Intentó serenarse…

-De acuerdo, Sarah. Tienes razón. Pero no creo que esos dos estén juntos. Draco me lo hubiera dicho. Siempre…me lo cuenta todo.

"¿Siempre?"

-Somos amigos,… buenos amigos.

"Si, quizá en este momento ya solo seamos eso, amigos, ni tan siquiera buenos"

-Hemos vivido muchas cosas juntos, en el colegio…, antes de venir aquí…

"Piensa, Harry, con la facilidad que mentía Draco. Entonces te parecía tan adecuado pero…realmente mentía con la misma desfachatez con que hablaba"

-Pasamos por experiencias muy duras juntos y…

"Es un maestro de la ocultación, siempre lo has sabido, un artista del encubrimiento. ¿Por qué creíste que TÚ ibas a ser la excepción, que nunca te mentiría a TÍ?"

-Y siempre nos apoyamos el uno al otro. Si…, si algo nos ocultamos alguna vez, fue por…

-¿Por no herir al otro? – Sarah le miraba con los ojos marrones muy abiertos, honestos y comprensivos – quizá pensó que no estabas preparado para saberlo…todavía. Pero yo creo, Harry, que es bastante obvio. Mira…

"No quiero mirar, Sarah¿Por qué me dices que mire¿Qué es lo que estás viendo que te parece tan obvio?

Harry miró…

De pronto, la bola de espejitos que giraba en el techo sobre el centro de la pista, estalló en mil pedazos.

Miles de diminutos fragmentos de cristal salieron disparados en todas direcciones. La gente gritó, la música se detuvo y las luces se encendieron.

Todo el mundo corría de un lado para otro.

En realidad el daño no era mucho, porque el cristal prácticamente se había desintegrado. Pero al mirarse unos a otros y ver la sangre de los ligeros rasguños correr por sus caras, los asustados clientes se iban contagiando unos a otros de un pánico innecesario y desproporcionado.

Solo poco a poco, cuando se fueron palpando entre ellos y comprobando que efectivamente no eran más que arañazos superficiales, fueron volviendo las aguas a su cauce.

Harry se vio a sí mismo como desde fuera, protegiendo a Sarah con su cuerpo. Pasado el susto y comprobados los nulos daños en su acompañante, miró hacia donde estaba Draco momentos antes. Pero ya no le vio, ni al maldito casanova tampoco.

La pareja de novios tiraba de los brazos de la chica dormida con impaciencia por salir de allí cuanto antes.

Harry cogió las chaquetas de los dos y salieron del local.

La noche era heladora, cabizbajos y en silencio, se dirigieron con pasos rápidos hacia casa de Sarah.

Ella sentía que Harry no tenía ganas de hablar y respetó su silencio. Intuyó que debía ser duro descubrir que tu mejor amigo de tantos años te había ocultado un asunto personal tan importante. Le daba lástima por Harry.

Pensó que ella le ayudaría a superarlo.

Estaba enamorada de él hasta la médula y ahora que parecía estar más cerca de conseguir su corazón, no le iba a dejar escapar.

Miró al chico caminar a su lado. Las manos en los bolsillos, el rostro serio, el pelo sobre los ojos. ¡Dios, cuanto le gustaba! Pero tenía que ir despacio. Le había costado años conseguir una simple cita, era duro de pelar y no iba a cometer la torpeza de asustarlo a la primera de cambio.

Este tipo de hombres salía corriendo y ya no volvía.

Ella tendría a su atractivo pescador. Y le haría olvidar el disgusto de esa noche. Pensaba que su excéntrico amigo no merecía tanta preocupación por su parte.

Al llegar a su puerta y despedirse, Sarah le dio un tímido beso en la mejilla.

Suficiente por ahora…, pensó.


	5. Tu dulce sabor a sal

Hola, quería deciros que lo que publiqué el otro día no era una pataleta por recibir pocos rewies aunque admito que lo parecía. Era simplemente una invitación a que leyerais la historia en otro sitio a los pocos que la seguís. Sé que no es muy ético pero me pareció lo más lógico. De todas formas, lo he pensado mejor y creo que la gente que lee merece un respeto por poca que sea, así que voy a continuar subiendo.

Un beso muy fuerte. Eire

**Capítulo 5. Tu dulce sabor a sal.**

Harry no regresó de inmediato a casa, dio vueltas por la playa casi hasta el amanecer, hasta que se quedó tan helado y tan abatido que le fue imposible seguir caminando y se dejó caer sobre la arena húmeda y oscura.

¿Cómo podía pasar lo que estaba pasando¿Desde cuando existía esa relación? Porque él había visto una relación. Era evidente. Todo el mundo había visto la mano del "chico guapo de Perthway" en una parte del cuerpo de Draco donde no debería aventurarse ninguna mano mas que la suya. Y todo el mundo había visto como le había levantado la camisa por la espalda, le había metido su otra mano, la que le quedaba libre, por debajo y atrayéndolo hacia si… le había besado sin el menor pudor.

Harry casi se muere allí mismo. Nunca pensó que tendría que soportar semejante espectáculo. ¿Por qué le hacia esto su dragón¿Era acaso todavía su dragón¿O era alguien a quien ya no conocía?

No pudo saber como terminaba la tórrida escena porque el globo de espejos saltó por los aires. Y Harry sabía porque. No era la primera vez que le ocurría y a todos sus males se venía a añadir otro más ¿Habría herido a alguien con su furia sin control? Tenia la molesta sensación de que siempre era cuando menos arriesgado estar a su lado y algunas veces hasta peligroso.

Draco… ¿Qué había pasado?

"Por favor, he tenido que imaginarlo, no era él, solo era alguien que se le parecía. Iré a casa y estará allí, durmiendo tranquilamente."

Claro que era él. ¿A quien pretendía engañar? "Pero…lo habrá hecho por despecho, el sabía que yo estaría allí y quería darme celos. ¿Pero cómo puedo saber que no era la primera vez¿Y cómo diablos puedo saber que será la última?"

Harry lloró, se dejó caer sobre la arena y lloró, lloró mucho, con amargura y con angustia.  
Como no había llorado cuando murió su padrino, ni cuando vio morir asesinado a Cedric, ni cuando tuvo que dejar toda su vida atrás para empezar de cero con él…y por él.

¿En qué le había fallado¿Qué mierda había hecho tan mal?  
¿Dónde estaba ahora toda la magia que le habían enseñado¿Para que servia tanto hechizo, tanto conjuro y tanta poción?

Desde luego, no para lo único que le importaba.

Estaba empapado, empezaba a amanecer y poco a poco, casi sin darse cuenta, se encontró tomando el camino hacia su casa.

Cuando entró al dormitorio, vio a Draco acostado en su lado de la cama. Dormía con una apariencia inocente, como si jamás hubiera hecho nada malo, como un ángel que no supiera de traiciones ni engaños.

Pensó que no iba a ser capaz, pero todavía era su casa, y su cama. Y se acostó a su lado después de quitarse la ropa mojada. Dispuesto tal vez a pasar la última noche de su vida en aquella cama y en aquella compañía.

Decidió que nunca más le tocaría, que mañana mismo hablaría con él y se marcharía después. Le dejaría libre para que fuera feliz, o lo intentara al menos, con la persona que él quisiera.

Se dio media vuelta con el corazón hecho pedazos, intentando no volver a llorar.

Al rato…

-Harry… - un susurro apenas, un aliento calido en su oído.

Dejó de respirar. No contestó.

Una mano algo fría (como siempre) y muy suave (como siempre) acarició despacio su hombro.

No podía creerlo. "No por favor Draco, no me hagas esto"

-Harry, sé que estás despierto – de nuevo su voz, dulce, apenas un murmullo –…pensaba que no ibas a volver nunca.

"¿Por qué me haces esto¿Te estás riendo de mí?"

La mano subió sinuosa hasta su cuello y se deslizó por el pecho, sintió que Draco se incorporaba ligeramente para abarcarlo mejor y depositaba un beso en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro. Un escalofrió estremeció la piel de Harry. Cerró los ojos por un momento y después se volvió a mirarle, se sentía absolutamente hundido, pero además empezaba a sentirse también humillado.

-Draco – le miró a los ojos. Estaba tan cerca… - ¿Qué estas haciendo?

-Quiero hacer el amor contigo¿es eso tan raro? – la voz insinuante, en un susurro provocador.

Harry se incorporó y le empujó hacia atrás, quitándoselo de encima.

Draco quedó tumbado de espaldas y le miró perplejo, sin saber que decir.  
Harry se encaró con él desde arriba, estaba muy furioso.

-¿Que quieres hacer el amor…conmigo¡Como puedes ser tan cínico¿Por qué no vuelves a decirle esto mismo a tu amigo¿Te ha dejado plantado a mitad del polvo y me necesitas para descargar aquí tu polla¿O quizá ya te lo has tirado y te ha sabido a poco¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi, Draco¿No te has divertido bastante por esta noche?

Draco le miraba desde abajo, tumbado en la cama, paralizado. Sus ojos reflejaban miedo, vergüenza y…sorpresa.

-Estabas ahí…

-¡Claro que estaba ahí¿Cambia algo eso las cosas? Y ahora veo que ni siquiera era un montaje para darme celos. Eso hubiera sido hasta comprensible en cierta manera y creo que incluso me habría hecho sentir algo mejor. ¡Pero no¡Ni siquiera tienes esa coartada¡Era todo como parecía¡Ni más, ni menos! Así de crudo. Tenias que exhibirte delante de todo el mundo manoseándote con ese…quien mierda quiera que sea. Para que ya nadie tenga dudas ¿verdad, Draco? No podías soportar que a mí me vieran con alguien, tenias que quedar por encima, como siempre. Organizar el escándalo. ¡Que todos se fijaran en ti!

Harry estaba de rodillas en la cama, escupiendo su ira como una cascada imposible de parar.

Draco aguantaba el huracán sin moverse, tumbado en la misma postura, los brazos en alto, cruzados sobre la cara, ocultándose con ellos.

-¿Te has divertido, Draco¿Salió bien tu plan¿Tú hermoso efebo ha quedado satisfecho? – Harry seguía y seguía, parecía tener dentro un torrente de resentimiento que nunca terminaría de salir - ¡MÍRAME, MISERABLE REPTIL! – le apartó los brazos de la cara, obligándolo a mirarle – ni por un momento pensaste en mi ¿verdad¡No…! Eso seria demasiado esfuerzo para alguien como tú, acostumbrado a mirarse al espejo y adorarse como si fuera un dios. Alguien que solo vive para sí mismo. Que se cree tan especial que no busca más que satisfacer sus propias apetencias. A quien jamás se le ocurre que pueda hacer daño con sus caprichos. ¿Daño¿Qué es eso¡Oh…si, espera! Eso es algo que se me hace a mí, nunca a los demás ¡No! Los demás no sienten, ni respiran. Solo yo, Draco Malfoy, soy digno de atención. Amarme a mi mismo y que los demás me idolatren es mi único objetivo en la vida.

Harry tomó aire. Draco seguía aguantando el chaparrón sin ninguna intención de moverse o replicar.

-¿Sabes lo que eres? Solo eres lo que tienes entre las piernas ¡Nada más! No tienes corazón, ni -sentimientos, ni generosidad. Eres una bonita estatua de hielo con una bonita erección. Solo te interesa tu propio placer. ¡Adelante¡Sal de mi cama¡Vete a meterla por ahí, donde puedas y donde te dejen! Que no dudo de que sea en donde quiera que tú te lo propongas.

Solo el lento movimiento de su pecho al respirar, indicaba que Draco seguía vivo. Los ojos fijos en el techo, sin expresión. La piel mas pálida que de costumbre. El silencio, absoluto.

Al cabo de aproximadamente un minuto de tregua por parte de Harry, se aventuró a girar levemente la cabeza, muy despacio y con cuidado. Miró hacia donde estaba el moreno, en su lado de la cama y le vio de perfil, sentado, las piernas flexionadas y la cabeza apoyada en los brazos, sobre sus rodillas.

Todavía sin osar moverse ni un milímetro de su posición, habló.

-¿Puedo…decirte algo? – apenas un hilo de voz, quebrada por el efecto de la andanada de Harry.

-Sinceramente,…no sé que rayos podrías decirme. Sé lo que vi – Harry habló ya sin fuerzas, toda la munición agotada después de arrojar su rabia y su dolor contra Draco.

-Sabes lo que viste, pero no porque lo viste…

Harry le miró de soslayo. No estaba muy seguro de querer escuchar sus explicaciones. Esa serpiente rastrera intentaría hechizarle, llevarle a su terreno y volverle a engañar. Esta vez con la habilidad de sus falsas palabras. ¡Debía ser él quien hablara pársel! Seguro que sería el maestro entre los maestros.

Como Harry callaba, Draco lo tomó como una invitación a continuar.

-Tienes razón, Harry. Soy todo eso que tú has dicho. Siempre he sido un egoísta, un engreído que solo miraba por si mismo. Y lo sigo siendo. Cada día me digo a mi mismo que no tengo derecho a retenerte aquí. Que te estoy robando la vida que te mereces y que nunca tuviste. La que ahora tendrías, si no fuera por mi, rodeado de la gente que te quiere y te admira. Sin amenazas, ni pesadillas, ni humillaciones. Cada día me lo digo pero… no hago nada.  
Cada vez que me miro al espejo tiemblo por que no veo un dios como tu crees. Solo veo un miserable egocéntrico que no tiene la valentía de dejarte libre para vivir la vida que te pertenece por derecho. Solo veo un cobarde que te necesita a su lado, que te retiene aún sabiendo que es a costa de tu felicidad. Tienes todo el derecho a odiarme, Harry. Yo también lo haría si tuviera delante a un indeseable como yo – hizo una pausa, se sentó despacio contra el cabecero de la cama, y sin mirarle, tomó aire y continuó – lo que has visto esta noche… - Harry se tensó – no era más que un lastimoso intento de llamar tu atención. No sabía que estabas allí, de verdad que no lo sabía. Todavía no he caído tan bajo como para ofrecerte gratuitamente el lamentable espectáculo que viste, de haber sabido que estabas.

-Pero has dicho…

-Que lo hice para llamar tu atención, si. Sé que va a sonar a excusa y tendrás todo el derecho a no creer una palabra. Pero es la realidad, Harry. Escúchame y después, júzgame. Si me dejas, moriré de dolor, pero tendré que entenderte, tendré que aceptar que es tu deseo y por una vez en la vida, lo respetaré.

Hizo una pausa para comprobar si Harry le daba permiso para seguir, como éste callara, continuó.

-Yo ya les conocía, de Perthway. Alguna vez me habían invitado a salir, pero siempre les dije que no. No me interesaba. Esa tarde entraron a la farmacia y reiteraron su invitación. El…chico que viste – Harry soltó un bufido – yo sabía que se había fijado en mí hacia tiempo, porque no intentó ocultarlo en ningún momento, al contrario, quiso que saliera con él en varias ocasiones

"El muy hijo de…" Harry no sabía si debía creer en las palabras de Draco, pero sentía que su resistencia iba cediendo por momentos. Se aborreció por ello.

-Así que esta tarde – continuó Draco – cuando vinieron, me cegué. Estaba tan furioso por tu cita con esa chica que sin pensarlo acepté. Y a partir de ahí ya sabes el resto…

Pero Draco, eso no explica tu actitud en la discoteca, que permitieras que él te… No creo que…

-Tienes razón, Harry – le interrumpió – eso no justifica nada, lo sé. No lo busqué pero tampoco lo impedí. Simplemente yo no debía de estar ahí, con él y nada de esto hubiera pasado. ¿Qué más puedo decir¿Qué lo siento? Mi remordimiento es tan grande que las palabras se me quedan pequeñas. Pero…lo siento. No voy a mentirte diciéndote que me obligó o que estaba borracho. No te lo mereces. Fui un cabrón, no lo niego. Dejé que pasara y eso ya es suficiente. ¿Qué puedo hacer Harry? Estoy en tus manos. No sé si te merezco. No puedo pedirte que me perdones, ni siquiera imagino lo humillante que debió ser…

-Lo fue… No sabía que me podía llegar a sentir tan mal por algo. Hubiera querido morirme allí mismo. Sentí tanta furia…

-Eso quedó bien patente…

Harry esbozo una tímida sonrisa sin darse cuenta.

-Si…cada día me controlo menos.

-Eres un mago, y muy poderoso, por cierto. Creo que debería tenerte algo de miedo. De hecho ahora mismo estoy aterrado…y bastante – se aventuró cauteloso a un tono mas distendido – Harry…

-¿Si…?

-¿Podrás olvidarlo…algún día?

-No,…no lo creo.

-Claro, yo…lo entiendo.

-Creo que no podré olvidarlo nunca, al menos es lo que creo ahora, Draco. Durante años he soportado todo tipo de burlas, humillaciones, ofensas…Me han rebajado, degradado y hecho sentir indigno cientos de veces. Pero nunca me había sentido como hoy. Ni los Dursley, ni Snape, ni Umbridge, ni los periódicos, ni tus matones…para que seguir. Nadie, nunca, me había hecho sufrir como tú esta noche. ¿Y sabes porque? Por que ellos no me importaban…nada. Pero tú si Draco, tu me importas.

-Harry… lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. Yo te amo, Harry. ¿Qué hago por ti? Subiré desnudo a la torre del campanario, me teñiré el pelo de rojo, gritaré a todo el mundo que te quiero…y que soy un imbécil. Y que además no lo merezco, pero que el ser mas fascinante de la tierra me ama¡A mi¡A Draco Malfoy! Dime, Harry¿Qué quieres que haga?

Harry se levantó de la cama y paseó por la habitación, la cabeza baja, pensativo. Se acercó a la ventana y miró hacia fuera. Apoyó las manos en el alféizar y la frente en el cristal. Y permaneció largo rato así, en silencio, los ojos cerrados. Draco le miraba callado, sabia que Harry sopesaba, luchaba internamente contra su orgullo herido, equilibraba la balanza. Solo podía esperar su sentencia,…y acatarla.

Habló sin volverse, mirando por la ventana, hacia el mar.

-Quiero que me hagas el amor, ahora. Que empieces a pagar tu culpa e intentes hacerme olvidar a base de…

-¿Sexo duro? – esperanzado, se irguió ligeramente.

-Bueno…sí. Podríamos llamarlo así.

-Tus deseos son órdenes para mi. Mi cuerpo es tuyo, marinero. Dispón de él a tu antojo. Dime lo que he de hacer y serás complacido – Draco no podía ser más feliz, había sido absuelto. No estaba seguro de merecerlo, pero haría lo imposible por no perderle, nunca más, nunca más…

-No te quepa la menor duda de eso, dragón.

Y sin más ceremonias, se lanzó encima de él y le agarró por las muñecas.

-¿Qué…!

-¡A callar!

Le sujetó con una mano y con la otra palpó a tientas el suelo, buscando alguna prenda de ropa de las que se había quitado con tanta rabia al venir. Su mano dio con algo que resultó ser su camiseta, todavía húmeda. ¡Bien! Serviría.  
La hizo jirones, ayudándose con los dientes y con la mano libre alzó los brazos de Draco hacia el cabecero de la cama e ignorando su mirada interrogante y su boca abierta en un gesto de sorpresa, empezó a atarle las manos con las tiras de tela.

-¡Harry…¿Qué crees que estas haciendo? – Draco le miraba con una chispa de diversión en los ojos.

-He dicho que te calles,…Malfoy. Mis deseos serán órdenes para ti y tu cuerpo es mío. Son tus propias palabras¿ya las has olvidado?

-¿Cuándo aprenderé a callar¡Augh…! – se quejo ante el tirón de Harry al acabar de apretar el nudo - ¿Y ahora? – parecía excitado y animoso, anticipando algo sumamente divertido.

-Ahora…mi querido donjuán…

-¿Tu qué…?

-Olvídalo. Ahora… te vas a quedar aquí, meditando sobre tu adúltera actuación de esta noche… mientras yo me voy a desayunar con muuucha calma. Y cuando vuelva… espero encontrarte absolutamente dócil y dispuesto, porque te vas a enterar, para que no lo olvides nunca, de con quien te la estas jugando…Draco Malfoy.

Draco estaba tan anonadado que no acertó a decir palabra, solo una exclamación de incredulidad salió de su boca y para cuando quiso reaccionar, Harry ya se había dado la vuelta y había salido, dejándole allí solo, atado y bastante patidifuso.

¡Maldito marinero! …Pero esto le estaba resultando maravillosamente depravado.

Se imaginó a si mismo visto desde afuera. El torso desnudo (nunca usaba camiseta para dormir) el pantalón verde del pijama y…nada más. Empezó a sentir una precoz erección al imaginar lo que quiera que le fuera a hacer Harry al volver.

¡Iba a tener razón su león! Solo pensaba con la entrepierna. Por supuesto no tenía intención de hacerle el más mínimo caso y meditar sobre sus devaneos.

Le parecía mucho mas excitante, puestos a meditar, hacerlo sobre lo que vendría a continuación. Se lo imaginó en la cocina, de pie, con la camiseta blanca y el pantalón de pijama a rayas azules y blancas. Los brazos fuertes y bronceados destacando contra el algodón claro. Sus ojos de sueño y su pelo revuelto iluminado por el sol que ya entraría por la ventana. Seguro que sonreía malévolo mientras se servia con deliberada parsimonia el café.

¡Café! Mmmm. Lo que el daría ahora por un café. Pensó en llamarle y pedírselo, pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que era una tremenda estupidez. Seguro que solo serviría para que el muy capullo se ensañara mas todavía con él. Podía imaginarlo, sería capaz de beberse el suyo delante de él solo para torturarle. Se tragó las ganas y siguió con sus fantasías.

Lo imaginó tostando el pan, untando la mantequilla (mantequilla…algo perverso aleteó por un momento en la libidinosa mente de Draco), se veía tan sensual…

¿Sensual¡Por el Barón Sanguinario! Solo estaba visualizando a Harry, en pijama, recién levantado y desayunando. ¿Era eso sensual? Si se lo estaba pareciendo, es que él estaba realmente muy necesitado.

Miró hacia abajo. Efectivamente, su miembro parecía opinar lo mismo, ya que se perfilaba orgulloso bajo la fina tela del pantalón.

"¡Mierda¿Por qué tarda tanto? – se removió, inquieto - ¡Un momento¿Y si no viene¿Y si me deja aquí todo el día? Hoy es sábado, nadie se enteraría…"

Repentinamente asaltado por el pánico forcejeó con las ataduras, su enhiesto miembro pareció desinflarse momentáneamente.  
¡Nada! No cedían. Miró hacia arriba, a sus muñecas. ¿Qué diantre era eso! Harry había hecho algo rarísimo con la tela.

¡No! Debía ser algún maldito tipo de nudo marinero. ¡Nunca escaparía de allí¿Y si Harry se iba y le abandonaba, despechado? Tal vez ya estaba muy lejos.  
¿Y si le pasaba algo?  
Supongamos que salía, que se había ido o se iba luego daba lo mismo, y se caía por un acantilado o le atropellaba un estúpido coche muggle.  
¡Dios mío¡Moriría de inanición! Y lo encontrarían allí atado, convertido en un ridículo esqueleto y comido por las gaviotas. ¡Que muerte más poco estética!

"¡Socorro!"

Algún resto de pudor en el fondo de su mente le impidió gritar y algún otro resto de sentido común le pegó una bofetada imaginaria y le dijo que dejara de hacer el gilipollas.

Se había dejado llevar absolutamente por el pánico. Transpiraba por cada poro de su piel y la respiración agitada y el corazón desbocado, hacían parecer que hubiera estado huyendo de una manada de centauros.

Por no hablar de su altiva erección de momentos antes, que ahora era ya historia.

Harry irrumpió por fin en la habitación, se acercó a la cama y cuando vio su lastimoso estado, le miró desde arriba con sorna.

-¿Asustado, Malfoy?

-¿Yoooo¿Qué te hace pensar eso, Potter? – intentó en la medida de lo posible, componer una postura algo mas digna.

-¿Quizá el hecho de que sudas como un cerdo, respiras como si hubieras subido corriendo al campanario y… - posó la mano en su pecho – tu corazón late tan rápido que no podría contar tus pulsaciones aunque me lo propusiera?

-¡Já…! Tengo calor, eso es todo. "Que absurda excusa¿Dónde esta tu imaginación de antaño?" ¿Desayunaste bien? - Intentó desesperadamente recobrar la compostura y parecerse en algo al Draco Malfoy que se suponía que era. ¡Maldita sea! Que situación tan bochornosa. Su narcisismo estaba siendo pisoteado vilmente. En cuanto recuperase sus manos, ese Potter se las pagaría con creces, vaya que si… ¡Aaaugh…!

Una mano se había aferrado a sus testículos con demasiada fuerza para hacerle sentir cómodo. Otra subía y bajaba por su costado, rozándolo solo con la uña del dedo índice.

-¡Cállate!…serpiente. – susurró Harry en su oído. Y aumentó un poco más la presión en la zona delicada.

-Auuuch… Harry… - la voz ahogada, apenas un murmullo agónico.

Harry se sentó en el borde de la cama y se inclinó hacia el.

-Ahora… - Draco podía sentir el calor de su aliento y se le erizó el vello de todo el cuerpo – te vas a estar muy quieto…y callado.

Aflojó la presión y Draco exhaló el aire retenido. No se atrevía a hablar. Empezaba a excitarse de nuevo pero ahora sabia quien mandaba allí, era bastante notorio. Y no tenía la menor intención de rebelarse. O sea que al diablo con su orgullosa resistencia. Estaba en sus manos…y eso le encantaba.

"Eres un pervertido, marinero" pensó enardecido, al tiempo que sentía como su miembro comenzaba a crecer de nuevo.

"Alguien" también lo vio.

-¿Que es esto, reptil? – miró con descaro el paquete de su prisionero, este se estremeció con masoquista placer - ¿Qué crees que va a pasar aquí, Draco¿Te gustaría que te hiciera algo…perverso?

Draco le miraba sin atreverse a abrir la boca, el corazón le golpeaba en la garganta, de pura lascivia. Como Harry no hiciera algo pronto, no sabía si iba a poder controlarse. Tanto tiempo sin sexo… aquello amenazaba peligrosamente con desbordarse antes de hora.

-Bien… - Harry volvió a dejarle, alejándose de la cama. Draco le siguió con la mirada. ¿Qué iba a hacer?

Se removió inquieto sobre las sábanas, todo lo que la forzada postura le permitía. Harry salió de la habitación. "¿A dónde rayos se ha ido otra vez?"

En unos minutos volvió, con algo escondido detrás de su espalda y una sonrisa absolutamente malvada en el rostro.

-Tengo "algo" para ti, gusano traidor. – la voz sibilante, provocadora – algo muy…apropiado.

No podía mas, se iba a correr allí mismo. El capullo de Harry sabía como hacerle sufrir, sabía exactamente como meter el dedo y hurgar en sus puntos débiles.

Harry se agachó y escondió algo bajo la cama sin que Draco pudiera ver lo que era.

-Vamos a tapar esos bonitos ojos… - con una tira de tela de la misma camiseta, le vendó los ojos a Draco, dejándolo mas desprotegido todavía si cabe.

El rubio sintió como volvía a sentarse a su lado.

Harry llevó las dos manos hacia la cintura de su pantalón.

Con suavidad y muy lentamente, regodeándose en cada centímetro del recorrido, empezó a bajar el elástico por sus caderas.

Pronto la erección quedó liberada, Draco gimió y arqueó ligeramente la espalda. La respiración de Harry se aceleró, pero no sus movimientos.

-Harry… - jadeó Draco – levantó ligeramente las nalgas para facilitar el descenso del pantalón.

-Silencio… – musitó Harry entrecortadamente – y siguió su tarea, lenta, pausada, rozando con los dedos de la mano la blanca piel de los muslos de su cautivo, a la vez que tiraba del pijama hacia abajo.

-Harry… - repitió el rubio como un mantra. Sentía como la prenda estaba a la altura de sus rodillas, bajaba por sus pantorrillas y al fin era completamente retirada y arrojada a un lado. Ahora estaba desnudo frente a Harry…y lo que fuera.

Relajó su cuerpo y se abandonó al deseo, su pecho se agitaba incontrolado y sus labios se colorearon de un incitante color cereza.

No quería saber que ocurría mas allá de su cuerpo, solo anhelaba que Harry hiciera lo que quisiera con él, cualquier cosa, tan ardiente era la pasión que había conseguido desatar en él con su juego.

De pronto, una tela amordazó su boca. ¡Ahora estaba atado, ciego y mudo! Fascinante…

Entonces algo frío y pesado fue depositado sobre su pecho. Dio un respingo y tensó todo el cuerpo. "¡Coño¿Qué es esto?"

-Mmmmhhpff…

-¿Qué crees que es, dragón?

La cosa fría se movía "¡dios…!" y avanzaba hacia abajo. El peso se desplazaba hacia su vientre y seguía más y más abajo. "¡Oh, dios¡Oh, dios!". Volvió a dar un bote en la cama para sacudirse lo que quiera que fuera y juntó las piernas, cruzándolas con fuerza y quedándose más tieso que una estaca. No se atrevía ni a respirar. "¡Harry, por dioooos!"

-¡MMMMMPPPFFFHHH…!

Aquello intentaba entrar por entre sus piernas, rozaba su pene y sus testículos y ahora rodeaba sus caderas, las abarcaba por completo y sentía su viscoso tacto por todas partes ahí abajo.

Oía a Harry reír por lo bajo "¡Cabrón, te juro que me vengaré…"

-¡MMMM…PFFF…MMPFHHH!

"¡dios, dios!", la cosa había conseguido colarse debajo de su espalda y no tuvo mas remedio que elevar un poco el cuerpo si no quería aplastar asquerosamente lo que ya imaginaba que era. Y casi era preferible la terrible visión de eso en su… que morir entre arcadas y vómitos, o lo que es peor, que le atacara y le mordiera si le hacia daño. "¡Ooooooh, noooo….!" "¡Harry! Eres mucho tas pervertido de lo que imaginaba¡Mal nacido!"

De pronto, desapareció. Oyó reír Harry abiertamente y el ser que le envolvía ya sin remedio, simplemente se evaporó de encima de él. Harry había cogido la cosa "¡Uf…! Había sido realmente…inquietante¿Acaso pretendía entrar por…¿Las serpientes pueden hacer ESO?"

La mordaza y la venda de los ojos fueron arrancadas y vio al bastardo de Harry partido de risa con una enorme serpiente entre los brazos.

-Harry, eres un…espera que no esté atado. ¡Psicópata¿Cómo se te ocurre semejante aberración?

-¡Calla…serpiente! Es de tu especie, tal para cual. Me vino a hacer una visita mientras desayunaba y decidí presentártela. Pero no te relajes todavía, no he terminado.

-¿No iras a seguir poniéndome bichos encima?

-No, bichos no. – dejó la serpiente en el armario y cerró la puerta.

Se acercó de nuevo a Draco. Este cerró los ojos y se dispuso a seguir siendo deliciosamente utilizado por su degenerado amante.

Sintió un cosquilleo en el vientre y un calor envolviendo su pene erecto. Supo al instante el porque, evocando con gozo tantas otras veces en que había sentido la misma maravillosa sensación.

Relajó las piernas y sintió no poder bajar los brazos para aferrar la cabeza de Harry entre sus caderas y hundirla todavía mas, fundirla con su cuerpo.

Era tan… ¡Oooooh….! Insoportable, tan voluptuoso. No resistía más. No podía más… Harry levantó los ojos y le miró. Ahí estaba ya.

El orgasmo golpeó a Draco con la fuerza de las olas de un mar embravecido. Dejó que el placer descendiera sobre él y le cubriera completamente, le ahogara y le sumergiera en lo más profundo, como si fuera un náufrago contento con su suerte.

-¡Aaaah,…marinero! Como me gusta que hagas eso…

Al cabo de unos minutos, Harry desató sus manos y se tumbó a su lado.

Draco recuperó poco a poco la cordura y sin poderse contener por más tiempo, desnudó a Harry con la urgencia del deseo postergado y la avaricia del amante ausente, y se lanzó encima de él.

Llenó de besos todos los rincones del dorado y musculoso cuerpo y sin poder esperar ni un segundo más, cogió el tubo de lubricante de la mesilla y dando la vuelta a su amante, le preparó con delicadeza.

Harry suspiró contra las sábanas, anticipando lo que vendría a continuación.

-Hazlo ya…

-Ssssh…

Draco fue recorriendo la espalda de Harry con la lengua, dando suaves toques a lo largo de toda la espina dorsal, los omoplatos, el cuello…hasta que lentamente puso las manos en sus caderas y colocándose detrás, de rodillas, lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo.

-Draco… - Harry se dejó arrastrar, aferró las sabanas debajo de él con fuerza – por favor…hazlo.

Draco entro en él, suave al principio, rápido y con fuerza después.

El sudor daba un brillo sensual a sus cuerpos desnudos, sus respiraciones agitadas era música para sus oídos. Draco empujaba cada vez más fuerte, las uñas clavándose en las caderas del moreno, la cabeza hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados. Harry gemía, la razón olvidada, la cabeza enterrada entre sus brazos. Todo era por fin como debía ser, una plenitud de placer con mayúsculas viniendo a él por parte del ser que amaba. Draco llenándole por completo, dentro de él, aferrado a él. Escuchando sus jadeos a su espalda, sintiendo el golpear de sus caderas contra su cuerpo. …Suyo.

El mundo se oscureció cuando el orgasmo estremeció todo su ser y ya no deseó nada más. Podría morir así, allí mismo.

Se derrumbaron sobre la cama empapados en sudor, oliendo la transpiración de los cuerpos amados y calientes. Entrelazaron las manos y se miraron por entre el cabello húmedo. La respiración volviendo poco a poco a la normalidad.

-Mmmm… - Draco sonrió, mirando a su compañero de cama – Harry¿Sabes porque nos pasa todo lo que nos pasa?

-No, pero intuyo que tú me lo vas a decir.

-Porque sabes irresistiblemente bien.

-¿Cómo has dicho?

-Tu piel, todo tú… tienes un dulce sabor a sal… que provoca tormentas a tu paso y a mi me enloquece.

-¡Claro¿Será porque me he pasado toda la noche en la playa, mojándome con el agua salada y llorando como un imbécil por un rubio que no se lo merece?

-Será…


	6. Chapter 6 Sombras del pasado

**Capitulo 6 La amenaza del pasado**

Cinco hombres vestidos de negro se sentaban en torno a una mesa. Cuando sonaron los golpes en la puerta, uno de ellos se levantó y la abrió para dejar pasar al joven que esperaba fuera.

-Mi señor... – inclinó la cabeza con respeto a la vez que se acercaba al hombre rubio, que presidía la reunión.

-¿Qué noticias me traes, Louis? – Lucius Malfoy miró con los ojos expectantes al chico, mientras acariciaba con elegancia su varita, depositada sobre la mesa.

-Muchas y creo que buenas, señor. Básicamente creo que el plan empieza a funcionar. Hace unos días el chico se descontroló bastante. De hecho casi organiza una pequeña carnicería de muggles.

-¡Fantástico...! Luego me lo cuentas con detalle. Deduzco pues que el cebo funciona y que el pescador ha picado como un memo.

-El cebo no sospecha nada, señor. Por eso funciona. Y en cuanto al pescador, creo que pronto le tendremos totalmente inhabilitado y ...más trastornado que de costumbre.

-Perfecto, Louis. Y cuéntame, mi hijo...

-Ninguno mejor para el papel, amo.

Lucius sonrió con satisfacción, al final ese inepto estaba cumpliendo con su parte para con aquellos a los que debía lealtad. No podía sentirse más satisfecho. La ratonera estaba abierta y los ratones se metían ellos solitos en la trampa.

-¿Algún otro detalle que consideres importante?

-Bueno, hay una persona...que está encaprichada del pescador, una chica.

-¿De qué manera piensas que pueda ser útil?

-Tengo motivos para pensar que lo será, señor. Si me permite, por el momento me gustaría asegurarme antes de confirmároslo. Si se me otorga esa confianza por su parte, señor.

-Bien, bien, Louis, tienes mi permiso para hacerlo a tu manera, únicamente infórmame de los resultados. Estas haciendo un buen trabajo, chico. Ven luego a comer conmigo y me deleitas con el relato pormenorizado de los hechos. Luego vuelve allí y continúa con tu labor, ya sabes cual será tu recompensa, lucha por ella.

-Señor... – Louis hizo con una reverencia, despidiendose hasta más tarde y salió de la habitación.

Estaba henchido de orgullo. Su primera misión como aprendiz iba a consistir nada menos que en acabar con el asesino del Señor Oscuro. El nuevo Lord confiaba en él y le había prometido la marca cuando el chico fuera entregado. Louis estaba convencido de que no iba a pasar mucho tiempo para que eso ocurriera. El maquiavélico plan empezaba a dar sus primeros frutos. Solo era cuestión de paciencia...

-Mi señor – habló uno de los hombres de la reunión, dirigiéndose a Lucius – es gratificante comprobar como su inteligente plan parece estar dando resultado. Pero...perdóneme, sigo insistiendo¿no terminaríamos antes si simplemente los traemos aquí y acabamos con ellos? Incluso podría ser allí, en ese mugriento pueblo, nadie se enteraría. Seria tan fácil lanzarles la maldición mientras duermen...

Lucius se levantó como el rayo, tirando la silla al hacerlo, y sin mediar palabra, apuntó con su varita al insolente mortífago haciéndole retorcerse de dolor bajo el tormento de la Cruciatus.

-¡Imbécil¡Cuantas veces he de repetir que se hará como YO digo¿Vas a seguir cuestionando mis métodos en cada reunión? Si no te gusta como dirijo nuestros asuntos ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer – apartó la varita y el otro dejó de contorsionarse, para quedar hecho un guiñapo en el suelo - ¿Te ha quedado claro, Flint?

-Sssi... mi señor. Claro mi señor – como pudo se levantó y volvió a sentarse con esfuerzo, el cuerpo temblando y los ojos extraviados.

Lucius se volvió hacia el mortífago de su derecha, recobrada ya la calma.

-Sheridan, dame tu informe, si eres tan amable y Flint no nos vuelve a interrumpir.

-Tengo buenas noticias también, señor – comenzó a decir mientras invocaba unos papeles frente a él – esos estúpidos aurores mordieron el anzuelo hace ya meses y ahora hemos empezado a envenenar a la población a través del "El profeta" (que colabora con nosotros, todo hay que decirlo, gracias a nuestro gran "poder de convicción"), ya sabe que el boca a boca es lo que mejor funciona y la gente siempre esta hambrienta de chismes. El Ministerio no sabe como hacer para controlar lo que empieza a ser un clamor en la calle. Es divertido verles sudar bajo sus túnicas en las reuniones del Wizengamot.

-Se lo tiene merecido, no voy a sentir lástima por él. Eres el mejor topo que podía haber encontrado, Sheridan. Hoy es un día bastante memorable para la causa. El puzzle empieza a encajar. Podemos felicitarnos, señores. ¿Alguien más tiene algo sensato que aportar? - mirando con desprecio a Flint - ¿Crabbe¿Goyle?

-Nada mi señor, reiterarle una vez mas nuestra fidelidad incondicional – señaló uno mientras asentía con la cabeza el otro – sabemos lo que para usted supone el hecho de que...Draco este implicado en el asunto, y admiramos su entereza para no flaquear a pesar de todo. La causa lo merece y usted es el mejor sucesor que el Señor Oscuro hubiera podido desear.

-Sí, sí, está bien...– hizo un gesto con la mano como restando importancia al comentario, (no era tan ingenuo como para no darse cuenta de cuando le querían halagar el oído por su propio interés) pero en el fondo no podía evitar sentirse mas complacido y fatuo de lo que ya lo estaba momentos antes– en ese caso,...les espero dentro de una hora para disfrutar de una agradable comida de trabajo.

Y dando por concluida la reunión, los hombres se levantaron y con un crujir de capas negras, abandonaron la sala.

La luz entraba ya a raudales por la ventana. La tormenta interior había pasado, eran jóvenes, se amaban y se tenían el uno al otro. Mientras desayunaban en la cocina, (Harry por segunda vez), cada uno se devanaba los sesos sobre como desliar algo la madeja sentimental que tanto se estaba enredando.

-Draco… – Harry trasteaba por los armarios, buscando la mermelada.

-¿Qué? – Draco se servía, sentado a la mesa, por fin el tan ansiado café, (había valido la pena la espera).

-He pensado… tú sabes porque he salido con Sarah. Pero ha sido un error desde el principio. Para nosotros y para ella. Le he dado falsas esperanzas y eso no es justo, pero no sé como arreglar este lío – dijo sin volverse.

-A mí me pasa lo mismo, león. Mi irresistible encanto ha hecho estragos y ahora no sé como quitarme a ese moscardón de encima – mmm... que rico café, un placer detrás de otro, eso era vivir.

-¡Draco! no seas tan capullo – Harry se volvió y le miró ceñudo.

-Bueno, yo no soy San Malfoy. Ese tío es un gilipollas y yo no salí con él por lástima. Tengo que librarme de él, igual que tú, aunque por otros motivos.

-¡Claro! Si no pensaras con la entrepierna…– agachó la cabeza hasta quedar a la altura de su nariz, regañándole, como una madre a un niño travieso - no te verías así ahora.

-Mmmm…hace un rato no era yo el que pensaba con la entrepierna – replicó con voz insinuante, acariciándole el muslo.

-Pero "eso" estaba dentro del contexto, y tú lo sueles sacar con bastante frecuencia, por ejemplo ahora – le apartó la mano y dio la vuelta a la mesa para sentarse también.

-¡Ya, ya…¡Enséñame a pensar como un Gryffindor y estaré acabado. ¿Es que acaso estás tú en mejor situación que yo¡Já…! Perdóname, pero… lo dudo.

-¡Venga, Malfoy! Eres tan corrosivo que seguramente el pobre adonis se habrá levantado esta mañana con un muñón en donde ayer tenía una mano.  
Claro, que me importa un pedo de duende, le esta bien empleado, por meterla en donde no debía – observó el efecto de sus palabras en Draco y se sirvió más café.

-¡Harry! – Draco dio un salto en la silla - ¿Pero tú no eras miope¿Con cuanto detalle pudiste fijarte en…, desde donde estabas?

-Con el suficiente detalle…serpiente. Ahora todo el mundo andará diciendo que el rubio farmacéutico ha salido del armario – cogió la tostada con expresión sarcástica.

-Y que el rarito de su compañero de piso, es el novio de Sarah…

"Touché…" la tostada quedó suspendida camino a su boca.

-Hummm… tenemos que hacer algo definitivo y contundente ¿Cómo hemos podido ser tan…patanes?

-Se me ocurre… - Draco se retrepó en la silla, pensativo.

-Me das miedo, Draco.

-No, ya verás – adelantó el cuerpo apoyando los codos sobre la mesa - Tú le vas diciendo a Sarah la verdad, en pequeñas dosis, que solo la quieres como amiga y toda esa monserga…Y yo hago lo mismo con Thomas, a mi manera. Pero damos el remate los dos juntos. La noche de San Juan hay una fiesta con hogueras en la playa. Vamos allí y… - se volvió a dejar caer en la silla, laxo.

-¿Salgo yo también del armario?

-Bueno…si. Más o menos, esa es la idea. Si.

-¡Uf! No sé, Draco. ¿Has pensado todo lo que cambiará a partir de ahí? Esto no es Londres. No sé como se lo tomará la gente. No es lo mismo que uno de nosotros algo tarambana, o sea tú, ande por ahí haciendo el indio…que el que nos descubramos ante todo el mundo como pareja oficial, somos dos hombres y esto es un pueblo pequeño. Además… ¿Y si afecta a nuestra seguridad? Me refiero a…ya sabes. No podemos andar llamando la atención en estos momentos – razonaba Harry serio, pensando a la vez que hablaba.

-De todas formas, (gracias por tus piropos), el mal ya esta hecho y no podemos dar marcha atrás. Solo queda la huida hacia delante. No tenemos mucha elección – concluyó Draco.

Harry se levantó y paseó por la cocina mientras Draco le seguía con la mirada. Abrió el fregadero y lavó su taza, la puso en el escurridor y se volvió hacia el rubio.

-De acuerdo, confiare en el plan de un Slytherin por una vez en la vida. ¡Que Merlín nos proteja!

-¿Qué has dicho? – Draco se enderezó de nuevo en su silla.

-¿Qué he dicho? – preguntó Harry.

-¿Cómo me has llamado? – insistió.

-No sé… ¿Cómo?

-Me has llamado Slytherin…

-¡Ah…¿Y¿Acaso no lo eres? – se volvió a sentar delante de Draco, acodado en la mesa.

-Si, lo era… - Draco se acomodó en la silla y cogió otra tostada – Harry…

-¿Qué pasa? – echó el cuerpo hacia atrás, allá venia su rubio con algo…

-Creo que…

-¡Venga, Draco! Arranca de una vez, por favor. Me asustas cuando titubeas tanto. ¿Qué se le ha ocurrido ahora a tu trastornada cabeza?

-Creo que necesitamos volver a ser lo que somos.

Harry le miró, suspicaz.

-Ya somos lo que somos. Yo soy Harry Potter, pescador y tú eres Draco Malfoy, aprendiz de farmacia. ¿Echas de menos ser algo más?

-Pues si, Harry. Y tu también. O por lo menos, deberías.

Harry suspiró, ya estaba dicho, era eso, aparte claro está de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos, lo que tenía al cuecebrebajes tan nervioso últimamente.

-¿Quieres volver? – inquirió Harry.

-No, no me refiero a eso. No quiero volver. No creo que debamos volver, a menos que tú lo desees. Quiero decir que...podríamos, retomar nuestros poderes en parte, recuperar lo que nos pertenece, lo que somos, Harry.

-¿Y cómo has pensado hacer eso? – preguntó Harry.

-Pues...había pensado que podrías escribir a la comadr...a Ron y a Hermione y pedirles un favor.

-Sigue...

-Sólo pedirles que te enviasen a Hedwig, para poder enterarnos de cómo están las cosas por allí. Para poder comunicarnos sin que quede constancia de nuestro paradero – argumentó Draco.

-De momento vas bien, sigue.

-Y si se diera el caso, algún día,...quizá podríamos volver a tener nuestras varitas, nuestros libros de hechizos, nuestras escobas.

-Draco...

-Mis pociones, tu capa... – no le pasó inadvertido el brillo en los ojos de Harry, había dado en el punto.

-Chantajista.

-Si, lo soy. ¿Qué piensas?

Harry permaneció silencioso un buen rato, la cabeza sobre las manos y los codos apoyados en la mesa. Inconscientemente se masajeaba la cicatriz.  
Draco le miraba prudente, en tensión.

-De acuerdo. A la primera parte – concedió.

-¿Siiii¿A cual?

-A la de Hedwig. Nada más – tajante hizo un gesto firme con la mano.

-De momento...

-Nada más, Draco - le miró y al instante la expresión del rubio desmontó su determinación. Suspiró derrotado - Vale...de momento – no podía negarle nada, caso perdido.

-¡SIIII!

Draco se abalanzó sobre él , tirando con su entusiasmo la jarra de café sobre la mesa. Harry empezaba a arrepentirse de haber sido tan condescendiente. Ninguna idea emanada de esa desatinada cabeza rubia había salido nunca bien. ¡Pero se le veía tan ilusionado! Y quizá no fuera tan descabellado después de todo... tenia ganas de ver a Hedwig, y de hablar con sus amigos. Seguro que nada malo podía pasar.  
Escribiría una carta sin remite y la enviaría a La Madriguera por correo muggle. Le pediría a Ron que la destruyera después de leerla, si les enviaban a Hedwig (el sabría como encontrarles), podrían abrir un canal relativamente seguro de comunicación. Sería emocionante volver a hablar con sus amigos. Sería maravilloso acariciar el blanco plumaje de Hedwig de nuevo.

Después de todo habían pasado tres años y ninguna noticia del mundo mágico había llegado hasta ellos. En los diarios muggles no detectaban indicios de que los mortífagos o Lucius estuvieran reorganizados y haciendo canalladas. Todo era aparentemente normal.

Lo haría...escribiría hoy mismo a Ron y a Hermione.

"A veces, dragón, tienes buenas ideas. Cuando tu cabeza deja de pensar por un momento en las dos únicas cosas que te interesan, a saber, los brebajes y...lo otro".

Le miró con ternura, el sol arrancaba destellos a su pelo y comía entusiasmado lo que le quedaba de la enésima tostada de la mañana, mientras limpiaba canturreando el desastre de la mesa.

Aquella misma noche, Harry escribió a Ron y a a Hermione. Solo les había escrito una vez, al principio de instalarse allí. Les había contado escuetamente los hechos acaecidos con Voldemort, sin dar demasiados detalles, y su relación con Draco. Básicamente que estaban juntos y en perfecto estado, pero no les había revelado donde. Les rogó que respetasen su silencio y su deseo de no ser buscados. Y por lo acontecido hasta ahora, así lo habían hecho. En esta ocasión, les amplió algunos detalles de su vida con Draco, les contó que seguían juntos (por si acaso lo dudaban, cosa que no le extrañaría) y que eran felices.  
Era consciente del impacto que sus palabras habrían causado en ellos, pero era la realidad y ya no tenia sentido seguir ocultándola.  
Les pidió que le mandaran a Hedwig (suponiendo claro está que la tuvieran con ellos o que siguiera en la lechucería de Hogwarts). Simplemente tenían que soltarla indicándole que acudiera con su amo, y la lechuza los encontraría.  
Volvió a rogarles que por el momento solo hicieran eso y que establecerían una comunicación desde entonces a través de las lechuzas.

Se la dio a Draco para que la echase el lunes al correo en Perthway, ya que al ser más grande, garantizaría algo más el anonimato que su pequeña oficina de correos.

Y bastante mas felices que en días anteriores, se fueron a dormir.

Pasó una semana tranquila, los chicos disfrutaron de nuevo de su sencilla vida en común después del trabajo, hacían las tareas de la casa (la mayor parte se la llevaba Draco, como siempre), cenaban juntos y después de una relajante velada de lectura o conversación se iban a la cama y se amaban, una noche si y otra también, con la misma pasión y entrega que el primer día.

Una de esas tranquilas noches, se encontraban cenando en la cocina cuando un ruido familiar les hizo mirar al mismo tiempo hacia la ventana.

Una sombra blanca al otro lado del cristal... ¡Hedwig!

Picoteaba la ventana, destacando contra la noche como una figura de nieve.

Se levantaron como dos huracanes y casi tiran las sillas y se tiran el uno al otro al correr hacia la ventana. Draco abrió de par en par y Harry cogió a la lechuza, quien se dejo hacer y aguantó mansamente las caricias entusiastas de cuatro manos a la vez.

Cuando le hubo parecido más que suficiente, picoteó dos o tres de esas manos como diciendo basta ...y levantó la pata.  
Harry desató el pequeño paquete que llevaba atado, tan nervioso que casi rompe el papel y esquivando las manos impacientes de Draco, que se lo quería arrebatar, lo abrió.

Dentro había un papel doblado en muchos pliegues para que no ocupara demasiado espacio, y algo redondo envuelto en un saquito de tela roja y verde.

Harry desplegó la nota y leyó en voz alta:

_Queridos amigos: _

Nos sentimos felices al saber que estáis bien.  
Por aquí tenemos últimamente muchas tormentas. Nada grave, pero la cosecha de mandrágoras se resiente algo.  
¿Recordáis que se rompió el corral? Pues los animales van volviendo poco a poco al redil, el perro pastor sale a buscarles y uno a uno los va encontrando y reuniendo de nuevo.  
No hace falta vuestra ayuda de momento, estáis mejor allí.  
Además, hemos oído que ciertos departamentos del Ministerio andan buscando a un dragón peligroso, con el fin de acabar con él. Son solo rumores, pero cada día cobran mas fuerza.  
Hemos oído que es posible que las tormentas se extiendan este verano por todo el país. Tenedlo en cuenta para proteger vuestra propia cosecha.  
Sed precavidos, no conviene descuidarse y mas tarde lamentarlo.

Cuidaos mucho.

Los chicos se miraron, el semblante grave y un velo de preocupación en los ojos.

-No parecen buenas noticias – acertó a decir Draco.

-No, no lo son – admitió Harry, algo más preocupado que él.

-Era de esperar que esos malditos aurores malgastaran su tiempo buscándome. Y que mi padre no iba desaparecer del mapa tan fácilmente. Seguro que su megalomanía hace que esté obsesionado por acabar contigo, le conozco muy bien. ¡Como se le ocurra aparecer por aquí, le mataré!

-Draco, tranquilo. No digas tonterías. No tiene forma de saber donde estamos – dijo sin demasiada convicción – si aparece, le haremos frente. Olvídate de matar a nadie por ahora. Más me preocupa ese asunto de los aurores, me pregunto cuales serán exactamente los cargos contra ti.

-Yo te los diré, Harry. Desaparecí sin dejar rastro...

-Yo también. ¿es eso un delito?

-Pero tú eres quien eres y yo...también soy lo que soy. Además,... llevo la marca.

-Nadie lo sabe.

-¿Tú crees? Solo lo saben una veintena de mortífagos, que además me odian a muerte. Y de los cuales nos reímos descaradamente dejándoles en ridículo. Sin contar con el pequeño detalle de que matamos a su Señor. Los mortífagos no tienen sentido del humor, Harry. ¿de verdad crees que no se habrán encargado de que todo el mundo, empezando por el Ministerio, se entere de que Draco Malfoy ha tomado por fin la marca oscura?

La certidumbre de las palabras de Draco, cayó sobre Harry como un jarro de agua helada. Sin ninguna duda, tenía razón. Era absolutamente lógico pensar que el departamento de aurores estaría detrás de su compañero. Aquella desaparición inexplicable al mismo tiempo que la suya, era demasiado sospechosa para parecer casual.  
Por descontado que todo el mundo sabría ya que Draco llevaba la marca en su brazo, había sido un ingenuo por no imaginarlo y Draco nunca le había insinuado nada al respecto, aunque no dudaba que el negro pensamiento le habría asaltado en incontables ocasiones. En realidad él no había querido pensar en nada durante tres años. Y había puesto en peligro a su pareja por esa obsesión casi enfermiza en dejar atrás su antigua vida. Pero también ahora más que nunca era innegable que no podían volver. En cuanto Draco pusiera los pies en Londres o sus alrededores, sería enviado sin ningún miramiento a Azkaban. Harry sabía como se las gastaban en el Ministerio, no preguntaban, actuaban.

Miró a su compañero, que permanecía apoyado en la mesa de la cocina, las manos en los bolsillos y la certeza de hallarse en un serio aprieto ensombreciendo su bello rostro.

-No quisiera volver a empezar otra vez, Harry. No quiero que ese bastardo vuelva a irrumpir en mi vida, en nuestra vida. Ya es suficiente con que esto me lo recuerde cada día – señaló con la cabeza la marca de su antebrazo, esa que todos los vecinos creían era un inocente tatuaje (algo tétrico, eso si) - por no hablar de cuando me miro al espejo.

-Tú no te pareces a él, Draco – le recriminó Harry - Solo físicamente y ni aun así. Tu mirada no es la suya y tu sonrisa...el ni siquiera sabe sonreír. Ni tiene esa expresión que yo amo y conozco. No te compares con él, no te rebajes.

Draco miró a Harry y haciendo un gran esfuerzo, sonrió.

-Está bien, marinero. Te creo¿abrimos el regalo? – quiso cambiar el rumbo de la conversación, no iba a permitir que la sombra del pasado se cerniera sobre ellos tan pronto, no esa noche. Miró ilusionado la bolsita bicolor.

Harry abrió el saquito, algo dorado asomaba en su interior.

-¡Una snitch! – gritaron los dos a la vez, sin poderlo creer.

Harry elevó la snitch por encima de sus cabezas, agarrándola con dos dedos, como si fuera el tesoro más grande que jamás hubieran contemplado. Draco se percató de un trozo de papel más pequeño, que sobresalía del saquito de tela. Lo cogió y lo desplegó sin leerlo.

-Harry... – le pasó el papel.

Harry lo tomó y leyó, también en voz alta.

_Para los mejores buscadores del mundo, por encontrarse el uno al otro. Disfrutadla._

Los ojos se le humedecieron.

-Draco, mira – le mostró la snicht.

En su dorada superficie, había grabadas dos iniciales entrelazadas, H-D.

-¡No! Esto no se me puede hacer a mí – gimió Draco – no se me puede lanzar este ataque de sentimentalismo Gryffindor. No me va a quedar más remedio que aceptar que la sang...que tu amiga, porque esto es cosa suya y no de la comadreja, no es tan insoportable en el fondo.

-Creo que eso sería demasiado pedirte. Simplemente deja de llamarles así y me conformaré.

-Ya lo hago...

-Pues procura que no se te vuelva a escapar.

-Juro que no se me volverá a escapar – levantó la mano, la palma extendida.

Harry miró la snitch y luego hacia la ventana. Draco comprendió al instante. Se miraron y salieron corriendo a la cálida noche de junio.

Corrieron a la playa y como los dos niños que habían sido y como los grandes buscadores que seguían siendo, jugaron durante horas con la snitch. La atraparon, la soltaron, se la quitaron el uno al otro, corrieron, rieron, se rebozaron de arena y se sumergieron en las olas...

Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentían tan libres. Al fin, cansados y mojados pero algo más templado su maltratado ánimo que hacía unas horas, volvieron a casa.


	7. Acoso

CAPITULO 7. ACOSO

En algún lugar de Londres, una pareja discutía acaloradamente mientras recogía los cacharros de la cena.

-Eres una ingenua Hermione, siento decírtelo, no me importa que lleven tres años. No me creo absolutamente nada. Dime si no… ¿Por qué ahora Harry de repente nos necesita¿Por qué al cabo de tanto tiempo nos pide ayuda? – el joven pelirrojo ardía de furia al tiempo que apilaba platos y vasos en el fregadero.

-No nos ha pedido ayuda, Ron – explicó Hermione por quinta vez, empezando a estar algo exasperada – solo nos ha pedido a Hedwig. Supongo que habrá esperado, pensando que las cosas se olvidarían o algo parecido, para retomar el contacto. ¡Por Merlín, Ron! Es nuestro mejor amigo.

Ron refrotaba con furia la mesa con la bayeta, el ceño fruncido. Miró a Hermione y la apuntó con el trapo.

Era…nuestro mejor amigo, Hermione. No te olvides de que fue ÉL el que se largó sin dar explicaciones, por no entrar en detalles de con QUIEN se largó.

-¡Ooooh…! Por favor, Ron. No me puedo creer que con veintidós años sigas siendo tan testarudo como cuando tenías quince. - le recriminó Hermione - ¿Llamas largarse a huir¡Mató a Voldemort, por todos los diablos! Y desapareció, si. ¿Pero quién sabe que poderosas razones tuvo para hacerlo? Seguro que fue algo importante – argumentó la chica mirándole. Se acercó a él y le abrazó por la espalda – eres su mejor amigo ¿No puedes darle una oportunidad?

Ron se volvió y la miró, echando chispas por los ojos.

-¡Él no me la dio a mí¡Nunca me contó nada! Simplemente desapareció de mi vida, de nuestra vida. Nos sustituyó por ese proyecto de mortífago. ¡Ooooh…! no puedo ni nombrarle sin sentir arcadas - hizo un teatral aspaviento agitando las manos en el aire - Lo siento Hermione, pero me cuesta entender que en algún momento empezó a mentirnos. Hubo un día, uno en concreto, en el que yo pasé a ser el amigo gilipollas que no se entera de nada y él tomó su propio camino.

-No creo que en ese camino estemos ni tú ni yo Hermione. Simplemente, creo que ahora le hacemos falta en algún sentido…práctico. Que nos esta utilizando. Y tú te lo has creído todo.

Hermione le miró comprensiva. Realmente Ron estaba todavía muy dolido. Cuando Harry desapareció junto con Draco aquella tarde en Hogwarts, todo el mundo pensó en un principio que les había ocurrido algo. O que se habían matado el uno al otro y habían caído al lago, por ejemplo. La idea era algo peregrina, pero… ¿Qué otra cosa se podía pensar?

Se odiaban encarnizadamente, eran ya siete largos años de rivalidad declarada y sin tregua. Y de pronto, una tarde, desaparecen los dos a la vez y no se vuelve a saber de ellos, nunca más.

Aproximadamente al cabo de un mes de la desaparición, se supo que Voldemort había sido derrotado. La noticia llegó despacio, al principio solo era rumores que corrían de boca en boca, para luego llegar a convertirse en un hecho incuestionable, ya que las fuentes emanaban del mismo circulo de mortífagos, cuyos hijos, todavía alumnos de Hogwarts, fueron los que en definitiva confirmaron la hipótesis como un hecho cierto.

Evidentemente Harry estaba detrás de aquello, evidentemente para los pocos que como ellos conocían el contenido de la profecía. El resto no podía saber que si Voldemort había sido vencido, solo el niño que vivió y nadie más había podido ser el artífice.

Aquel detalle les aclaró que Harry seguía con vida, por lo menos hasta esa fecha aproximada, pero él seguía sin dar señales de que se encontrase bien, ni mucho menos de donde se encontraba. Simplemente no daba ninguna señal. De nada.

Y además estaba el asunto Malfoy. La muerte de Voldemort explicaba en parte la desaparición de Harry pero no la de Malfoy. ¿Tendría alguna relación? Imposible saberlo, porque nunca mas se supo tampoco del heredero Malfoy,… nunca hasta hace unos meses, en que ellos recibieron una impactante carta.

Hermione y Ron casi se mueren de la impresión. Empezaban a acostumbrarse a la vida sin su amigo, pero sin perder nunca la esperanza de volver a verle, y de pronto llegaba una carta suya…sin remite y por correo muggle. Una carta en la que se les aclararon uno por uno todos los puntos oscuros de aquella rocambolesca historia. En la que descubrieron las circunstancias de la desaparición de Draco Malfoy y de Harry Potter, una realidad que jamás hubieran imaginado. Ni en sus más delirantes sueños.

Cuando Hermione la leyó en voz alta, a Ron se le iban y se le venían todos los colores del arco iris por la cara ¡No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando! Simplemente no podía. Era… una aberración. Era antinatural. Era una broma de mal gusto. Quien quiera que hubiera escrito esa carta no era Harry. No su Harry…

Hermione se sorprendió también y mucho, pero no tanto como Ron. Ella era observadora y hacía bastante tiempo que había notado a su amigo…diferente. Y a decir verdad, a su práctico intelecto ahora le encajaban mejor las piezas. Por mucho que a su novio se le hiciese aquella tesitura tan imposible de asimilar como si intentase pegar trozos de ladrillo con chicle. Tenia que admitir que era cuando menos…paradójico que estuviera viviendo con Malfoy. Puntualizando Granger, que estuviera "enamorado" de Malfoy, y que Malfoy estuviera "enamorado" del él. Si…, en honor a Ron era algo bastante estrambótico, por decirlo de una forma suave.

Pero…ahora ella se empezaba a explicar todas las cosas extrañas que había observado en Harry los dos últimos años en Hogwarts. Se había vuelto algo…más huidizo y reservado que de costumbre. Evitaba dar explicaciones cuando le preguntaban a donde iba cada día después de comer y otras veces daba demasiadas sin habérselas solicitado. Se le veía a ratos abatido, a ratos abstraído y a ratos encantado con sus propios pensamientos, sonriendo como un papamoscas a la nada.

En clase de Snape ya no sabían que hacer para evitar que éste se cebara con mas ahínco que nunca contra su amigo, al verlo mas en la inopia de lo que era normal en él. Quemaba calderos y explosionaba pociones mal hechas con una facilidad pasmosa. Casi arrebata el titulo de alumno-mas-mameluco-en-pociones al pobre de Neville.

Un ruido de cristales rotos la sacó de golpe de su ensimismamiento.

-¡Ron¿Qué ha sido esta vez? – resopló, resignada – podrías tener más cuidado. Vamos tener que beber en el cuenco de Pig – miró desconsolada el vaso hecho añicos en el suelo. Ahí moría otra pieza más de su bonita cristalería, la que le habían regalado los Weasley por Navidad…

Un airado Ron empezó a recoger con la escoba los cristales del suelo, seguía furioso, no entendía como Hermione siempre disculpaba a Harry ¡Siempre! Hiciera lo que hiciera. Daba igual, Harry parecía tener bula especial con ella. Pero esto era demasiado… O sea, recomponiendo la historia de la traición… dos años mintiéndoles en Hogwarts, ocultándoles que se encamaba en cuanto tenia oportunidad con el hurón – Ron no disimuló un claro gesto de asco – luego desaparece (vale, vale, de acuerdo primero mata a Voldemort, esta bien…) – Ron pasó por este extraordinario detalle con impaciente premura, no estaba dispuesto a admitir ni un solo episodio que sirviera de disculpa a su ex-amigo – Estábamos en que desaparece, (ahora ya sabemos con quién) y pasan tres años en los que por lo visto, sus amigos no le hacen ni pajolera falta. Por supuesto, tres años en los que sigue con ese… forajido (a Ron se le ocurrían muchos epítetos para designar a Malfoy, a cual mas sensacionalista) – nuevo gesto de asco ¿Cómo podía Harry ni siquiera dormir a su lado? – y ahora,… ¡Ahora, que Ron empezaba a no pensar en él con tanta frecuencia y con tanto dolor… ahora tenia la desfachatez de irrumpir de nuevo en su vida para pedirle retomar la relación ¿Cómo podía su inteligente Hermione haberse tragado semejante patraña?

-Ron…

-¿Qué! - acabó de arrojar los cristales al cubo de la basura.

-Ven, vamos a tomar un café – le tendió la mano y lo sacó de la cocina.

Ya en el salón se sentaron en el sofá. Su elfo doméstico acababa de llegar de disfrutar su tarde libre y se ofreció a prepararles el café. Dando saltitos desapareció pasillo adelante para volver enseguida con una bandeja preparada con mimo. Sus amos eran estupendos, atrás habían quedado los tiempos en que los elfos eran esclavos, y su ama había tenido mucho que ver en esa revolución, si señor…los tiempos cambian, se dijo.

-Ron, cuando les escribimos… - comenzó Hermione.

-¡Les escribiste! – puntualizó el pelirrojo.

-Cuando les escribí, en nombre de los dos. Me prometiste que ibas a hacer un esfuerzo.

-¡Ya lo he hecho! Y no ha funcionado – terco.

-Pues sigue haciéndolo. Creo que en algún momento volveremos a verle, volveremos a verlos – rectificó – y yo espero con ansia ese momento, Ron. No dejes que tu orgullo mande a la basura siete años de amistad como la vuestra. Erais especiales¿lo sabias?

-Ya veo como de especiales. Me siento como si me hubieran dado el premio anual al más gilipollas. Fueron dos años de mentiras, Hermione. ¡Dormíamos en la misma habitación todos los días durante esos dos años! Y nuca me dijo nada… - Ron se veía realmente abatido.

-¿Lo hubieras entendido¿Lo hubieras aceptado si te lo hubiese dicho,…Ron? – preguntó Hermione mirándolo.

-¡Como quieres que hubiera aceptado semejante extravío¡Nunca! –gritó, derramando parte del café.

-Entonces… tú mismo te has respondido. Ahí tienes el porque no te lo dijo. Porque te conoce demasiado, como solo los mejores amigos pueden conocerse. ¿No te parece? – concluyó Hermione. Le cogió la mano y se la apretó, comprensiva, sabia por su expresión que había dado en el punto.

Ron no contestó. Dio un sorbo de su café, pensativo ¿Por qué Hermione siempre tenia que decir la ultima palabra?

Volver a ver a Harry…, un cosquilleo recorrió su estomago. Lo deseaba tanto…, tanto como no ver nunca más, ni en fotografía al mal nacido de Malfoy. ¿Y tenia que ir él en el lote?

Iba a ser muy difícil para él. No estaba seguro de poderse controlar si llegaba el caso. Solo imaginarlos juntos le ponía de muy mal humor. Y eso vestidos, claro, lo otro ya era…sencillamente nauseabundo. Preferiría meterse en un caldero lleno de arañas antes que conocer un solo detalle de lo que quiera que Harry y el hurón hicieran en la intimidad. Puaaaaaaajjj…

Sacudió la cabeza para espantar las desagradables imágenes que pugnaban por abrirse paso en su mente, y miró a Hermione.

-Lo intentaré, pero no te prometo nada – concedió, sus azules ojos fijos en ella.

-Con eso me basta,…de momento – se puso en pie, dispuesta a zanjar ahí la discusión - ¿Crees que usaran la snitch que les regalamos? – sonrió al imaginarlos, recordando sus tiempos de colegio y los partidos de Quidditch.

-Que les regalaste… - gruñó el pelirrojo.

-Ron…

-Vale, vale, que les regalamos. ¡Ooooh…! Eres tan…dominante – dijo Ron finalmente dándose por vencido.

Hermione se acercó al terco de su pelirrojo y sonriente le regaló con un beso de tormillo, que le dejó bastante convencido de que mas le valía ser buen chico si no quería pagar las consecuencias en su propia carne.

Los días siguientes para Harry y Draco, transcurrieron entre el ir y venir al trabajo y la inquietante sensación dejada por el mensaje de Hermione y Ron en su animo.

Mientras Harry cepillaba esa tarde el casco de un bote en el taller de su patrón, pensaba en la carta y el temor iba abriendo un oscuro agujero en su espíritu.

Los mortífagos se estaban reagrupando, ahora lo sabían y Lucius los comandaba. De momento las cosas parecían estar bajo control aunque con problemas puntuales, algún conato de prepotencia por parte de los secuaces de Malfoy, imaginó. Además, estaba la certeza que ya no sospecha, de que Lucius estaba tras sus pasos. ¿Cómo de acertadamente¿Cuan cerca o lejos de ellos? No tenía forma de saberlo, pero en todo caso demasiado cerca. Nunca estaría lo suficientemente lejos para su gusto.

Pero lo peor para él, lo que más le inquietaba y más angustia le producía, era saber a Draco perseguido por algún imaginario delito que desde luego no había cometido. No podía evitar un escalofrío helado al imaginarlo detenido, arrestado en Azkaban y sometido al beso del dementor. Porque eso justamente es lo que le esperaba si le daban caza. Desde que se enteró de la noticia, volvía a tener pesadillas en las que veía imágenes de las que prefería no acordarse una vez despierto.

¿Por qué no les dejaban en paz unos y otros¿No se daban cuenta de que ellos ya no constituían ninguna amenaza para nadie? Si simplemente se olvidaran de que existían… Él no tenía el más mínimo interés en ser un héroe, y Draco estaba siendo perseguido injustamente. ¿Seria demasiado pedir que el mundo se olvidara de Harry Potter y de Draco Malfoy? Si, pensó, lo sería. Descorazonado tuvo la certeza que eso nunca iba a suceder.

Suspiró mientras cepillaba la madera con fuerza y las virutas se amontonaban a sus pies.

Pensó en Draco… su pareja tenia sobrados motivos para sentirse mas asustado en cierta manera que él, aun siendo tremendamente valiente y duro. Pero tenía que ser especialmente difícil de soportar sentirse tan acosado y que precisamente uno de los protagonistas de ese acoso fuera tu propio padre. Tenia que resultar tan doloroso para Draco, que Harry no podía ni imaginarlo, que su padre le hubiera dado la espalda cuando más lo necesitaba y le hubiera entregado a un monstruo a sabiendas de lo que iba a padecer en sus manos.

Era tan abominable que se le hacía imposible de concebir y Draco tenía que lidiar con eso cada día de su vida. Para que ahora, sumándose a todo y por si fuera poco, también tuviera que soportar que le estuvieran persiguiendo por parte del otro bando, el que se erigía en adalid de la justicia y la verdad. Los que se proclamaban a si mismos como protectores y defensores del mundo mágico, iban a crucificar a un inocente y como Draco le había hecho ver y Harry reconocía que era más que probable, basándose en rumores y mentiras lanzadas por los mismos contra los que combatían. Era descorazonador…

Algo le decía que Lucius tenía mucho mas que ver de lo que parecía en esa orden de caza contra Draco…

Draco por su parte se sentía efectivamente algo más frágil desde que había llegado la carta. Miraba por encima del hombro mientras esperaba el autobús de Perthway y se sobresaltaba ante cualquier ruido inesperado o ante una mano que se posara en su brazo. No se sentía con fuerzas para soportar un enfrentamiento con Lucius de nuevo.

Y para colmo de males, ahora le perseguía el maldito Ministerio, esa pandilla de ineptos y holgazanes. Por una vez en su patética historia, podían dedicarse a investigar un poco los hechos antes de lanzarse como perros de presa detrás de su víctima.

En cualquier caso, su situación era estupenda… ¿Podía desear algo más?

Mientras pesaba pequeñas cantidades de magnesio en polvo en la balanza de la trastienda, recordó como la alimaña que llevaba su mismo apellido, había presenciado su cautiverio sin mover un solo músculo de la cara. Como mientras el era violado brutalmente por Voldemort, Lucius estaba maltratando hasta el límite de lo soportable a Harry. Rechinó los dientes al rememorar como se arrastraba frente al Lord, asumiendo como algo natural la aberración cometida contra su propio hijo. Como le entregó al Señor Oscuro cuando este le preguntó su parecer. Las brutales palabras permanecían grabadas a fuego en su mente:

_" Será mi puta particular. ¿Lo apruebas, Lucius?"_

_"Perfectamente, mi Señor."_

Le tembló la mano y volcó la balanza derramando todo su contenido. Se derrumbó sobre la mesa, espasmos de llanto sacudieron sus hombros y se dejo llevar por el dolor del recuerdo sin poderlo evitar.

Cuando esa tarde cerró la farmacia, todavía tenía el ánimo encogido. No deseaba otra cosa que volver a casa, con Harry. El siempre tenía dispuestos sus cálidos brazos para acogerle, y una palabra acertada para reparar su dañado corazón. Se daría una ducha, prepararía la cena y le esperaría. Estaba dando la vuelta a la llave cuando sintió que una mano descargaba con fuerza sobre su hombro.

Se dio la vuelta como impulsado por un resorte, la respiración momentáneamente detenida, los puños dispuestos y el cuerpo en tensión, presto a atacar.

-¡Thomas! – casi agradeció la desagradable visita - ¿Qué coño haces aquí? Me has dado un susto de muerte.

-No sabía que fueras tan delicado, rubio. ¿A quien esperabas? Te has sobresaltado como una damisela victoriana – espetó Thomas, aunque sonriente, a modo de saludo.

-Vete a la mierda, Thomas. – Draco recogió su macuto del suelo y comenzó a andar - ¿Qué quieres?

-¿Tú que crees? Dejamos algo a medias el otro día…

Draco se detuvo en la acera y plantó cara al inoportuno muchacho.

-Mira, Thomas… - empezó a decir.

-No me gusta esa expresión – la sonrisa de Thomas desapareció de su rostro.

-Déjame hablar. En realidad, lo siento, sé que soy un capullo, pero ese día yo estaba dolido por algo y…

-Me utilizaste como paño de lágrimas. O lo que es lo mismo, un clavo saca otro clavo. ¿Me equivoco? – le interrumpió, tenso.

-No del todo. Bueno, si un poco. Perdona, Thomas, se que no estuvo bien y no se volverá a repetir. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo prisa. – echó a andar.

-¿Quién te espera, rubio? – la voz algo alterada, mas alta de lo normal. Se le plantó delante, impidiéndole el paso.

-Creo que eso no te importa. Déjame pasar, por favor – firme, dio un paso.

-De acuerdo. Paga lo que debes y te dejaré pasar – increpó Thomas.

-¿Y qué se supone que te debo¿Thomas? – Draco se paró y miró al chico con expresión retadora.

-¡Oh… rubio! Me debes muchas cosas, no te hagas el listo conmigo – contestó el otro y le apartó el flequillo de la frente, caminando a su alrededor, rodeando su cuello con el brazo. Draco apartó la cabeza. - en primer lugar, me debes una disculpa por tu grosería, que me molesta tanto más cuanto tengo oído que no es tu forma de comportarte. En segundo lugar, me debes una explicación de por que me estas evitando, sí…, no me mires así. Te he estado viniendo a buscar estos días y casualmente siempre habías salido antes de la hora. Y en tercer lugar…me debes una compensación por todo lo anterior. Déjame que piense… ¿adivinas que clase de compensación me apetece?

-No es mi problema lo que a ti te apetezca. Solo hemos salido una vez y fue un error por mi parte. Ya me he disculpado y por lo tanto ya no te debo nada. Déjame pasar o…

-¿O qué¿Me vas a pegar? – le retó Thomas en actitud chulesca.

-No, pero me vas a hacer aborrecerte antes de lo que pensaba.

Un puño descargó contra su cara. Momentáneamente quedó cegado por el intenso dolor y por la impresión de lo inesperado. Trastabillo hacia atrás y se le resbaló el macuto del hombro. Doblándose por la cintura se llevó la mano al pómulo. Palabra airadas castigaron sus tímpanos.

-¡Cabrón¿Quién te has creído que eres¡A mi nadie me rechaza¿Te enteras¿Tu "compañero de piso" esta celoso¿O es que quizá nos estas ocultando algo a todos¿Eh, Draco? – Thomas pareció de repente fuera de si, perdiendo todo su anterior control.

Draco le miró por entre el flequillo que le tapaba los ojos con la mano todavía en la mejilla. Apoyaba la otra mano en la rodilla y se sentía ligeramente mareado. Como pudo se aguantó las ganas de patearle las tripas, lo que menos les interesaba ahora era llamar la atención.

Despacio recogió el macuto, se incorporó y se lo colgó al hombro.

-Déjame pasar, por favor.

Thomas se apartó, sorprendido por la falta de respuesta, la furia todavía patente en su gesto, en la tirantez de su cara y en la tensión de sus puños cerrados.

Draco pasó por su lado, casi esperando otro golpe que no llegó y se marchó deprisa hacia la parada del autobús.

Volvió a casa algo apesadumbrado y con la frustración de no haberle devuelto el golpe al hijoputa de Thomas hirviéndole en la sangre.

Le dolía muchísimo el pómulo izquierdo ¿Se lo habría roto? Lo sentía inflamado y caliente, pulsátil.

Mientras se desnudaba para ducharse se miró al espejo ¡Si ahora tuviera su varita…! Habría hecho desaparecer el ostensible cardenal que empezaba a manifestarse en su cara. Que mierda iba a decirle a Harry…

Con el pelo todavía mojado y ya en pijama, le puso la comida a Hedwig, que se lo agradeció con un amistoso picotazo en la mano y se dispuso a preparar la cena. Se sentía cansado, hastiado de aguantar tanto acoso por tantos frentes a la vez, pensaba que su habitual sangre fría estaba siendo puesta a prueba con demasiada frecuencia últimamente, y estaba empezando a estar muy, pero que muy harto, de todo y de todos.

Llevaba un buen rato trasteando por la cocina, guisando mientras se tomaba una cerveza. Poco a poco consiguió templar algo sus rotos nervios con la calidez de los pucheros y la seguridad de las cosas familiares.

De pronto oyó su voz desde la entrada.

-¡Hola¿Draco…¡Mmmm,… que bien huele! - Harry asomó la cabeza por la puerta, sonriente.

-¡Harry! – se abalanzó a sus brazos - ¡Por fin! Que ganas tenia de verte hoy.

-¡Eh…! Dragón, deja que me duche primero…no creo que a tu delicada nariz le entusiasme el olor a pescador sudoroso – Harry se apartó dulcemente del entusiasta achuchón.

-Me encanta…- le volvió a aplastar contra su cuerpo con más fuerza. Harry no podía ver su cara, que permanecía oculta por el pelo y enterrada en el hueco de su cuello – abrázame fuerte.

Algo mosqueado por la desbordante efusividad del rubio, Harry le alejo con esfuerzo de su pecho y le miró a la cara.

-Pero Draco… ¿Qué es lo que te pa…? – empezó a preguntar - ¿Cómo te has hecho eso!

-¿El qué? – trató de parecer indiferente – ah, esto… no es nada, me golpeé con un tonto semáforo esta tarde.

-¿Un semáforo? Vamos, Draco… - resopló Harry cruzando los brazos.

-De verdad, Harry. Es que iba leyendo y de pronto el semáforo se puso en mi camino, ya sabes y…pues me di un golpe. ¿Qué tontería, verdad? – se excusó Draco, consciente de que no le estaba quedando nada convincente la torpe mentira. Estaba perdiendo facultades Malfoy, eso estaba claro.

Harry le miró, considerando si merecía la pena continuar indagando o lo dejaba pasar por esta vez, para no dañar el orgullo de su compañero más de lo que intuía que ya lo estaba. Por descontado que no había creído una palabra, pero no quería empezar de nuevo con suspicacias y dudas, no le apetecía remover ciertos asuntos en estos momentos. Así que, muy a su pesar, decidió dejarlo estar…por el momento.

-Voy a ducharme, salgo en cinco minutos. ¿Me abres una cerveza? – le besó con dulzura en la magullada mejilla – y Draco…

-¿Si?

- Ten cuidado con los semáforos ¿vale? – le lanzó una significativa mirada que Draco entendió – a veces son traicioneros.

-Claro…date prisa – asintió, agradeciendo a su compañero no hurgar en la herida.

El agua caía sobre Harry, relajando sus músculos cansados. Cerró los ojos y se dejó envolver por su calor. Draco no le había engañado ni por un momento, pero no podía hacerse una idea de que sería lo que había pasado exactamente.

Algo se abría paso en su mente, pero le parecía tan… poco apetecible dejarlo pasar… lo que estaba claro es que fuera lo que fuera, tenía relación con el tonto devaneo de su dragón y el imbécil ese de Perthway.

Descartó que el incidente pudiera tener algo que ver con los mortífagos y mucho menos con Lucius. No se habrían limitado a golpear a Draco una sola vez, de eso estaba seguro. Sin contar con que si fuera algo tan grave, el no se lo habría ocultado. No…, el asunto apuntaba al bastardo ese. Pero¿en que forma? No conocía a ese tipo (ni ganas) ni tampoco había oído hablar de él, no sabia si era amigable, desagradable o encantador. En realidad no sabia absolutamente nada de él, excepto que lo odiaba. Pero esa no era razón para etiquetarlo sin pruebas y culparle directamente de la agresión a Draco. Le odiaba porque le suponía una amenaza, intentaba arrebatarle lo que él más quería, simplemente. Y por otra parte entendía que quisiera hacerlo. ¿Quién no desearía a alguien como Draco?

Pensó en él, lo imagino esperándole en la cocina con la botella abierta en la mano, y sonriendo cerró el grifo. "Ya voy, cuecebrebajes".

Efectivamente, Draco estaba sentado a la mesa de la cocina, con la cerveza abierta de Harry frente a él, aguardando a que éste saliera.

-¿Como fue el día, boticario? – preguntó, empezando de nuevo, obviando el asunto que le inquietaba y del que su rubio no quería hablar.

-Bien, toma – le alargó la botella - ¿Y tú¿Se portaron bien hoy los pececitos?

Harry tomó un trago y se acercó a él.

-Los animales siempre se portan bien, amor. Ven… – le cogió de la barbilla y le acercó hacia si, besándole en los labios, sintiéndolos calientes en contraste con los suyos, fríos por la bebida. Notaba que hoy Draco estaba algo quebradizo, sus ojos le demandaban protección. Algo en lo que Harry era un maestro.

-¿Qué has hecho de cena¿Algo bueno? – preguntó sentándose.

Draco se levantó y puso la cazuela sobre la mesa.

-A ver si te gusta. ¿Jugamos luego un partido de quidditch playa?

-Claro, dragón. Jugamos luego. Pero no pienso dejarme ganar por mucho que me mires como un perrito abandonado – Draco rodeó la mesa y se sentó en sus rodillas, necesitaba su abrazo con toda el alma – ni por mucho que me hagas zalamerías – Harry no necesitaba palabras para saber lo que demandaba Draco, de vez en cuando su fortaleza se quebraba. Le venia pasando cada tanto desde los desgraciados incidentes con Voldemort. En estas crisis, Draco buscaba a Harry como un cachorro a su madre. Así que le abrazó con fuerza y besó su pelo sedoso mientras la cena se enfriaba olvidada en la mesa…

Harry supo que esa noche se quedaría sin cenar. Intuyó que era una de esas ocasiones en las que su amado rubio se rompía. Iban ya unas cuantas en los últimos tres años…. Al principio nada hacia prever que los humillantes episodios a manos de Voldemort hubieran hecho mella en el indomable y rebelde espíritu de Draco. Pero pronto comprobaron dolorosamente que no era así. Nadie podía soportar tanta ignominia y resultar indemne, ningún ser humano podía ser inmune a tanto horror.

La primera vez Harry pensó que Draco estaba enfermo, que tenía fiebre alta o que algún vapor emanado por algún compuesto químico en el laboratorio, le había intoxicado y por eso deliraba y temblaba como una hoja.

Pero cuando aquello se repitió una segunda y una tercera vez, Harry comprendió que no era una enfermedad del cuerpo la que golpeaba a su amor hasta dejarle sin aliento y sin fuerzas, sino del alma. Y aprendió a ser la mejor medicina para su dolor, la única medicina de hecho, que el rubio admitía y aceptaba. La única que funcionaba. Aprendió a recoger sus pedazos del suelo y a recomponerlos otra vez, a colocarlos en su lugar con paciencia, con mimo, con una ternura infinita.

El proceso exigía que Harry se olvidara completamente de su persona y de todo lo que le rodeaba durante unas cuantas horas, a veces incluso días. Pero el nunca dudó ni por un instante en entregarse a su pareja por entero, en cuerpo y alma. Su compañero siempre le tuvo a su lado en las angustiosas crisis, cuando el llanto amenazaba con no cesar, cuando el pánico lo era todo, cuando el raciocinio se desintegraba y el cuerpo físico temblaba, sudaba, se retorcía y se doblegaba ante el peso inhumano del terrible estigma.

En esas ocasiones en las que Draco no se sentía ser humano, porque ni siquiera era capaz de sentir algo que no fuera pánico, Harry siempre estaba a su lado. Las horas que hiciera falta, robándole su tiempo al sueño, olvidándose de comer, faltando al trabajo. Si en ese momento se hubiera hundido el cielo sobre ellos, les hubiera encontrado abrazados, aovillado Draco dentro del círculo protector del cuerpo de Harry, tiritando de miedo, de locura, de horror.

Pasaban así horas, en un balanceo hipnótico, la voz de Harry como un mantra para Draco, al principio ignorada debido a la negrura de su propio pavor, que embotaba sus sentidos, después penetrando poco a poco, actuando como un bálsamo, como una lluvia suave y lenta, tranquila; que va empapando la tierra despacio, sin prisa, sin detenerse ni un segundo, para dejarla llena de paz y de sosiego de nuevo.

Cuando la crisis remitía, les dejaba a ambos completamente agotados. Harry acostaba a Draco, le arropaba con mimo y le besaba la frente sudorosa, suspirando con alivio al reconocer de nuevo la anhelada paz en el rostro amado. Al sentir que el espanto se había marchado por esta vez,…hasta el siguiente ataque. Contemplaba el cuerpo exhausto de Draco y sentía un amor tan inmenso que se asustaba y una compasión tan grande que no le cabía en el pecho.

En ese momento y solo entonces, Harry permitía por fin fluir a sus propios sentimientos y dejaba que las lágrimas se desbordaran, mientras acariciaba con ternura el cabello del agotado y debilitado Draco. Se dejaba caer de rodillas a su lado y lloraba sobre su pecho, maldiciendo la memoria del causante de tanto dolor, liberando por fin su propia angustia.

En efecto, Harry supo que esta era una de esas noches, que se avecinaba una de esas crisis con el ímpetu de un vendaval. Abrazó con mas fuerza a Draco y le susurró tiernamente al oído.

-Sé fuerte, amor. Una vez más, podremos con ello…


	8. Ojos en la oscuridad

Capitulo 8 Ojos en la oscuridad

Junio fue pasando, solo quedaba una semana para la noche de San Juan, en la que los chicos habían acordado dejar de ocultar su relación.

El plan no incluía nada ostentoso ni sensacionalista. Simplemente irían allí juntos y no esconderían sus sentimientos ante nadie. Y el que quisiera aceptarlo, estupendo y el que no… era su problema. Nada más.

Pensaban que así se quitarían de encima de una vez al incómodo Thomas y a la noble pero equivocada Sarah.

Especialmente Harry se sentía muy culpable por ella y también por Draco, pues reconocía en sus gestos la poca gracia que le hacia esa "amistad". Nunca tenía que haber accedido a aquella petición de Ruth. Pero el mal ya estaba hecho.

Sarah se acercaba de vez en cuando al puerto a la hora en que sabía que volvían los barcos, solo para hacer junto a él el camino de vuelta a casa, o se pasaba por el taller cuando sabia que Harry se iba a quedar allí en lugar de salir al mar. Se sentaba a su lado mientras este trabajaba y le hacía compañía, le llevaba un termo de café que compartían o le acercaba los utensilios que necesitaba, haciendo con su presencia que Harry se sintiera algo incómodo. Pero el chico no tenía corazón para decirle que no quería que se acercara más por allí, no era que le molestara su persona, no, era que cada vez se sentía más y más culpable al sentir como Sarah alimentaba un anhelo que Harry sabía prohibido para ella, un deseo que él nunca le podría satisfacer.

Lo malo era que Sarah tenía unos planes para Harry mientras él tenía otros muy distintos, en los que ella no tenia cabida.

Una de esas tardes en las que no había salida al mar, Harry calafateaba el fondo de una embarcación cuando Sarah se acercó por allí, a seguir tejiendo lo que ella pensaba era una sólida red en la que atrapaba poco a poco al chico de sus sueños.

-¡Harry…! – llamó.

-Hola, Sarah. Ten cuidado, no te acerques demasiado, te vas a manchar "patética excusa, cobarde" – se regañó Harry apartándose el pelo con el brazo, ya que sus manos estaban enfundadas en unos guantes pringados de brea.

-Te he traído unos calamares para que cenéis esta noche. Los he hecho yo. – se sentó y le alargó una tartera. Cuando se percató de que Harry no la podía coger, la dejó en el suelo, a un lado - ¿Cómo va todo?

-Bien, bien... estamos bien. Muchas gracias, Sarah no tenías que haberte molestado.

-Está bien, me apetecía. Harry… ¿Cómo sigue el asunto de Draco¿Hablaste con él de lo que pasó el otro día? – Sarah no había sacado el tema hasta ahora, pero le pareció que ya había pasado un tiempo prudencial y era el momento oportuno – quiero decir¿Habéis hablado de su… inclinación?

-Ehhh… pues, - Harry aparentó estar muy concentrado en un punto del casco – la verdad es que…, Sarah¿Tú conoces a ese tal Thomas? – evadió su pregunta con otra.

-No. No personalmente. He oído hablar de él, claro. Estos son pueblos pequeños y cualquier persona "diferente" no puede escapar al chisme. ¡Fíjate que hasta vosotros habéis dado mucho que hablar!

-¿Nosotros? Pues no sé porque – preguntó Harry, no es que le interesara mucho la opinión del pueblo sobre su vida privada, pero en este momento, le parecía que podía adquirir algo más de relevancia esa opinión - ¿Y que es lo que dicen?

-Bueno, antes había mucha gente que creía que vosotros, os entendíais, ya sabes.

-Ah… ¿Y ahora? – Harry dejó por un momento la brocha y se sentó frente a Sarah - ¿Han cambiado de opinión?

-No, no es eso, quiero decir que, ahora… - se la veía algo azorada, retorció nerviosa el borde de su vestido – ahora solo es a él al que la gente considera… quiero decir que ya todo el mundo sabe que él sale con ese Thomas y tú, bueno, pues que tú…

-Sarah – la interrumpió, era el momento, se acercó mas a la chica y la miró a los ojos – no quisiera hacerte daño, eres un encanto y estoy muy a gusto contigo. Me gusta tu compañía, tu conversación, que seamos amigos…

-Pero… - los ojos de Sarah se nublaron y su barbilla tembló.

Harry tomó aire, se quitó los guantes y cogió las manos de Sarah.

-Pero yo también soy "diferente", Sarah, no solo él. Yo estoy con él y soy como él. Yo soy su pareja, no Thomas. Somos algo mas que eso, formamos una familia, los dos somos… los dos llevamos juntos mas de cinco años. Lo siento, lo siento mucho, de verdad.

Sarah suspiró profundamente y bajó la cabeza sin soltar las manos de Harry. Algo en el fondo de su ser ya se lo había dicho en muchas ocasiones. Que el marinero no iba a ser para ella. Que su corazón estaba ocupado… y ahora él se lo confirmaba.

-¿Cinco años¿Juntos como...? Entonces, aquel día en la discoteca…, no te sentías mal porque… ¡Oh Harry! Me engañaste.

-Si, y de verdad que lo siento, Sarah. No quería herirte entonces y lo estoy haciendo ahora. Perdóname.

-Siempre he estado enamorada de ti, desde que viniste al pueblo. No quería creer las habladurías, que tú, que vosotros. Harry¿Quién sois realmente¿De donde habéis salido? Nunca contáis nada, nadie sabe nada de vosotros¿Por qué habéis ocultado todo vuestro pasado¿Quizá os ocurrió algo debido a... vuestra... relación? Yo no quise escuchar cuando todo el mundo decía que estabais juntos de… esa manera.

-¿Acaso es tan evidente?

-Debe serlo, sí. Excepto para los ojos de una enamorada.

-Sarah… - la abrazó, compasivo.

Sarah aspiró su aroma, el dulce perfume que emanaba del hueco de su cuello. El deseado olor a sudor limpio, a mar y a sal. Las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas. Le había perdido cuando en realidad nunca había llegado a tenerle. Se dejó abrazar por él mientras intentaba asimilar todo lo que eso significaba. Mientras imaginaba todo lo que ya nunca tendría de su prohibido objeto de deseo.

-Seamos amigos – susurró Harry en su oído.

-Claro, Harry – se enjugó las lágrimas y se separó de él, tomándole de la mano – siempre seremos amigos. Ese rubio tuyo es muy afortunado¿Lo sabias? No sé si te merece.

-No digas eso, aquello fue algo que nunca debió pasar y esta muy dolido por ello. Por cierto ¿Qué es lo que sabes de ese Thomas?

Sarah se limpió la nariz con el pañuelo e intentó recomponerse

-Sé, por los rumores que he oído, que es un tipo bastante desequilibrado. Ha tenido varios incidentes violentos y no es muy querido por aquí. Tu amig…tu amante, no debió mezclarse con él. ¿Tiene algún problema?

-No lo sé… - respondió Harry pensativo – pudiera ser.

Un miércoles, tres días antes de la fiesta en la playa, los chicos se preparaban para jugar un rato con la snitch después de cenar. Draco fue al dormitorio a por la bolsita mientras Harry se cambiaba de calzado y juntos salieron riendo y bromeando hacia la playa. Siempre jugaban por la noche para evitar preguntas indiscretas sobre el extraño juguete volador.

Al llegar a la arena se descalzaron y echaron a correr, en una alocada carrera por ver quien llegaba antes a la orilla. Y allí Draco soltó la pelotita alada. Esta se comportaba como si supiera que sus dueños eran temporalmente seres terrestres, desprovistos de escobas voladoras, y no se elevaba más de dos o tres metros del suelo, haciéndoles como mucho saltar y chocar en el aire para cogerla.

Eran momentos felices, se olvidaban de los nubarrones del futuro y de la amenaza que se cernía desde Londres. A menudo terminaban rodando entrelazados por la arena en lo que desde lejos parecería una pelea de muchachos por coger una pelota y de cerca era un pretexto para tocarse, jugar con sus cuerpos mas allá de la familiar rutina de la cama y enardecer su mutuo deseo, lo que les hacia correr luego hacia la casa para culminar allí lo que habían empezado en la arena.

Con la apariencia de un forcejeo y las risas como acompañamiento, se hacían cosquillas, jugaban a ver quien dominaba al otro y lo inmovilizaba mas tiempo sobre la arena, deslizaban las manos por lugares íntimos fingiendo el invadido que no era algo consentido, se desnudaban a medias tirando de la ropa, siempre entre risas, para volverse a recomponer segundos después, haciéndose los ofendidos.

Aparentemente un juego masculino de poder y derrota, de músculos y habilidad, mientras la snitch, ya olvidada, sobrevolaba por encima de sus cabezas.

Pero aquella noche se encontraban mas relajados que de costumbre y consecuentemente con la guardia baja y no se dieron cuenta de no estaban solos en sus juegos privados, que un par de ojos les espiaban de cerca.

Después de rodar y forcejear durante un buen rato, Draco se posicionó encima de Harry y se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus caderas, inmovilizándole las manos a los lados del cuerpo.

"_Hijo de puta…"_ - pensó el ser en la sombra.

-¡Te gané! – fanfarrón sonrió ampliamente a la vez que formaba con los dedos de la mano libre el signo de la victoria.

-Eso es lo que tú te crees, fantasma – en el fondo Harry se dejaba dominar, Draco era fuerte y ágil, pero Harry había desarrollado estos tres años algo más de masa muscular que su compañero gracias al duro trabajo en el mar.

Sopló el flequillo de su frente y Draco también apartó el suyo con un movimiento de cabeza.

Harry no pudo evitar un dejá vú, pero en aquella ocasión se encontraban en mucho peor situación que ahora, en concreto atados a unas columnas y esperando su sentencia de muerte él y su condena de por vida Draco.

"_Cabronazo…"- _la respiración del intruso se agitaba por momentos.

-Ahora quiero mi premio de buscador – Draco fue inclinando su cuerpo hasta quedar a un centímetro de la nariz de Harry, el cual no podía evitar empezar a sentir una erección por el roce de su oponente sobre esa parte de su anatomía que parecía tener vida propia cada vez que su rubio se acercaba por los alrededores.

"_Te mataré si continuas, maricón…, vas a ser mío aunque no quieras"_. – pensó mirando a su objeto de deseo.

-No tienes premio hoy – riendo Harry volvió la cabeza de lado, la mejilla contra la arena.

La sombra acarició el mango de madera de la navaja plegable que ocultaba en su bolsillo, su cara se contrajo en una mueca de odio.

-Eso lo veremos – Draco forcejeó, sus labios buscando los de Harry para robarle un beso, consiguiendo solamente llenarse los dos la cara de arena.

"_Vas a estar muerto antes de lo que crees, bastardo"_ – amenazó entre dientes, mirando a su rival.

-Como quieras, serpiente. Lo veremos ahora mismo – hincando los talones en la arena, levantó las caderas y con ellas a Draco, haciéndole perder el equilibrio. De un ágil movimiento, cambió las tornas y dio la vuelta al rubio, quedando de pronto este debajo y Harry encima, en la misma posición que su compañero segundos antes.

-¡Aaaauch…¡Tramposo! – Draco aterrizo de culo en la arena, con un fuerte trompazo.

"_Bonitos juegos de maricas. Que callado lo habéis tenido todo este tiempo… ¿Nadie os enseñó que no se debe mentir? Por lo menos, no a mí._

Harry agarró con las manos la cabeza de Draco inmovilizándola, mientras que con los codos hacía lo propio con sus brazos y las rodillas apretando los costados, mantenían al rubio quieto contra el suelo. Su cadera mientras tanto, ejercía la presión necesaria hacia abajo para que no se pudiera mover. Draco se sentía dominado. (En parte porque quería y le encantaba presentir el inminente y apetecible final del asalto)

"_¿Qué mierda crees que vas a hacer ahora?"_

Harry le besó con pasión y Draco respondió al beso con más pasión todavía. Los brazos dejaron de hacer fuerza unos y resistencia otros y se entrelazaron sobre sus cabezas.

La sombra emitió un rugido sordo de furia contenida, apretó los puños y lanzando una fuerte patada contra las estacas de madera que delimitaban la playa, se alejó corriendo.

El anónimo mirón no fue consciente en ningún momento de que había estado siendo observado a su vez por alguien oculto entre los árboles.

Ojos ocultos observando al observador.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? – los chicos levantaron las cabezas al mismo tiempo, en guardia, todavía uno -encima del otro.

Deshicieron el abrazo y Harry se deslizó de encima de Draco al tiempo que este se incorporaba. Escudriñaron la oscuridad. Jurarían que habían oído un gruñido y un golpe, y Harry creyó haber visto un bulto que se movía en la sombra, alejándose de allí.

Se pusieron en pie, mirando hacia el origen de la perturbación. Nada. Inquietos se miraron.

-Habrá sido un perro, o un gato. – dijo Draco sin terminar de creerlo.

-Sí, vámonos.

Harry levantó la mano y la snitch acudió dócil a ella. La guardó en el bolsillo y en absoluto silencio, rota la magia, emprendieron el camino de regreso a casa.

Al día siguiente, Draco se hallaba en la rebotica, clasificando preparados y colocándolos en frascos, cuando su jefe asomó la cabeza por la puerta.

-Draco… ese amigo tuyo pregunta por ti. Ve si quieres y tomate un café, ya es la hora del almuerzo.

Draco iba a replicar, no importaba, se quedaría y tomaría el café allí, de la cafetera que compartían para las noches de guardia. Pero no tuvo opción. Ahora era Thomas el que asomaba la cabeza con una canina sonrisa en su fastidiosa cara.

-Hola, rubio. ¿Te hace un café?

Para evitar una escena delante de su jefe, que no dudaba el tipo ese tendría a bien organizar, no tuvo más remedio que levantarse, muy a su pesar.

-Claro, Thomas. – resopló - Pero solo un momento. Tengo mucho trabajo.

-Por supuesto. No tengo intención de robarte,… el tiempo. Vamos.

Salieron de la farmacia hacia, según creía Draco, el bar de al lado, pero a mitad de camino, Thomas le agarró con fuerza del brazo y lo arrastró al interior de un portal oscuro y vacío y una vez dentro le aplastó con fuerza contra la pared.

-¿Qué coño te crees que estas ha…¡¡Aaaaugh…! – un puño le alcanzó en la boca del estomago, Draco se dobló en dos, abrazándose la cintura - ¡Aaaahg…! – sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, otro puño descargó en el costado izquierdo, debajo de sus costillas.

Draco se tambaleó y miró alrededor por entre la neblina de dolor. Nadie, no había testigos.

Se abalanzó de cabeza contra el estómago de Thomas y agarrándole de las caderas le hizo perder el equilibrio, haciéndole caer hacia atrás y siendo arrastrado por él en su caída. Le inmovilizó los brazos en la espalda y se sentó sobre él.

-¿Quién mierda te crees que eres para andar golpeándome cuando se te antoja! – escupió rabioso - ¡Déjame en paz¡Deja de acosarme¿Cuándo vas a entender que no quiero NADA contigo?

-Hay un problema, rubio. YO si lo quiero contigo y TÚ lo empezaste. No se puede entrar en mi vida y luego salir de ella tan fácilmente.

-Ya me he dado cuenta. No sigas persiguiéndome o… - apretó los dientes - ¡Y DEJA DE LLAMARME RUBIO!

-¿Por qué¿Es que acaso tu marinero te llama así?

-¡No le metas en esto¡¡No se te ocurra!

-¡Oooooh…! He dado en el clavo, por lo que veo. Hemos llegado al quid de la cuestión. ¿Qué tal te folla, Draco? Cuéntame… ¿Te hace buenas mamadas¿O se las haces tú a él?

-¡Cállate! – Draco le asestó un puñetazo en la boca. Thomas se limpió con la manga la sangre que empezó a gotear del labio partido - ¡Cállate o te mato aquí mismo¡¡Bastardo!

Thomas lo miró impertérrito, los ojos fijos en Draco, fríos como el hielo, ojos de psicópata, obsesionados y dementes.

-Solo quiero saber como te jode, para poder aprender y satisfacerte, rubio. ¿Te pones a cuatro patas¿Te la mete de frente o por detrás¡¡Cuéntamelo, cabrón¡¡Cuéntamelo o tendré que ir yo mismo a comprobarlo!

Draco se horrorizó cuando la realidad empezó a abrirse paso en él con un tacto helado. Tenia delante a un perturbado, el muy bastardo estaba completamente loco… y era peligroso. Thomas seguía gritando, destilando una furia morbosa y enfermiza.

-¡Quiero verlo¡Quiero ver que puñetas te hace que te gusta tanto¡¿Te ata¿Te pega¿Te mete… cosas?

Draco se cegó de rabia, esto ya era demasiado. Y llevando las manos al cuello del gusano que tenia debajo, empezó a apretar.

-¡CALLA..., CALLA..., CALLAAA...!

Pero el individuo era más fuerte y liberadas las manos, agarró a Draco por los hombros y tomando impulso con las piernas, le empujó hacia un lado, tirándolo contra el suelo.

Thomas le inmovilizó colocando la rodilla encima de sus costillas, permitiéndole apenas respirar y las manos sobre los hombros, dejando caer todo su peso encima de él. Se acercó a escasos centímetros de su cara.

-Escúchame,… maricón. Siempre, óyeme bien, siempre…, consigo lo que quiero. Y esta vez no va a ser diferente. Y lo que quiero es… ¡esto! – la mano se cerró brutalmente sobre sus testículos produciéndole un enorme dolor. Draco jadeó y cerró con fuerza los ojos – y… o me lo das por las buenas..., o quizá tendré que hacer una visita a tu… marinero, para convencerte.

-Como… le toques un pelo…, un solo pelo… - Draco casi no podía hablar, el dolor era lacerante, la presión aumentaba a cada palabra que pronunciaba – te mataré. Juro que te mataré hijo de puta. Pero antes de eso… sabrás algo de mí… que desconoces… y que seguro preferirías no haber conocido… nunca.

-No seas fantasma, rubio. Ya estas avisado… - sin dejar de presionar con furia, le besó, tirándole del pelo con la otra mano, hiriéndole en los labios al forzarlos con la lengua y los dientes, debido en parte a los forcejeos de Draco por apartar aquella boca de la suya.

Cuando se dio por satisfecho, se levantó de un salto y antes de salir se giró hacia Draco que seguía en el suelo, el dorso de su mano en la boca, apoyado sobre un codo.

-Nos vemos… "rubio".

Y salió dando un portazo.

Draco no contó a Harry nada de lo que había ocurrido esa mañana. Solo llevaba como consecuencia visible del asalto un pequeño rasguño en el labio, esperaba que el golpe de sus costillas no se evidenciara demasiado con otro hematoma y si así fuera, procuraría por todos los medios que Harry no lo viera. Preveía su reacción si se enteraba de lo que le estaban haciendo y no resultaría nada práctico para nadie. Aunque deseaba mas que nada poner en su sitio al bastardo de Thomas. Fantaseaba con ello, se imaginaba a Harry, o al él mismo lanzándole una Cruciatus directa a la polla. Es lo mínimo que se merecía…

Empezaba a pensar que necesitaban cuanto antes un cambio de aires. Quizá marcharse de allí, empezar en otro lugar. Le estaba resultando demasiado asfixiante todo el pueblo, la gente, el incómodo enredo en el que esta metido…

El sábado amaneció otro día radiante, estaba siendo un mes de junio especialmente benigno para la zona. Disfrutaban de días cálidos y soleados y durante toda la mañana, los vecinos del pueblo fueron un constante ir y venir hacia la playa, transportando toda clase de utensilios necesarios para la fiesta de esa noche.

Amontonaron leña y muebles viejos para encender las hogueras, prepararon mesas, barbacoas, toldos de lona para descansar o refugiarse de una posible lluvia...

A media mañana, Sarah se acercó a casa de los chicos, todavía no había visto a Harry desde la conversación en el taller. Llevaba una bolsa que le tendió al moreno con expresión de disculpa cuando este abrió la puerta.

-Mi madre... ya sabes. Creo que son caracoles.

-Gracias Sarah – Harry cogió la bolsa y se apartó para dejarla pasar.

-Solo un momento – Sarah pasó y escudriñó el interior - ¿está...?

-Si, pasa, está en la cocina – pasó por delante de ella y abrió la puerta.

Draco estaba en los fogones, preparando algo. Al oír ruido se volvió.

-Ah... eres tú. ¿Cómo estás? – saludó sin mucho entusiasmo y siguió a lo suyo, dándoles la espalda.

-Draco... Sarah ha venido a traernos caracoles, a ti te encantan – Harry carraspeó molesto. Draco captó la indirecta y obediente se volvió de nuevo. Esta vez más amable.

-Gracias, muy amable de tu parte. ¿Quieres... quieres tomar algo?

Sarah parecía incomoda no sabia a donde mirar y permanecía de pie en mitad de la cocina, retorciendo ligeramente las manos.

-No... solo he venido a hablar un momento con Harry. Si no te importa, claro – titubeó apurada.

Draco la miró con sorpresa, levantó una ceja y miró después a Harry, quien volvió a toser y repentinamente sintió la necesidad de empezar a rebuscar en un cajón, como si fuera vital en ese momento encontrar no se sabía que demonios.

-¿Importarme? – preguntó suspicaz, apoyándose en la repisa, la cazuela olvidada en el fuego – ¿Y por qué iba a importarme... Harry? – inquirió mirando al moreno, que aparentemente seguía sin encontrar lo que buscaba con tanto ahínco.

-Yo..., no sé – acertó a decir Harry ya visiblemente nervioso – no, no le importa Sarah. ¿Qué querías decirme?

-Harry... – Sarah lo miró, interrogante, sentía los ojos de Draco fijos en ella, esperando algún tipo de explicación, por algo - ¿No lo...¿No se lo has...?

-Harry... – ahora Draco también lo miraba con expectación y Harry empezó a sudar.

Dejó el pretexto ya inservible del objeto perdido en el cajón y rindiéndose a la evidencia, elevó las manos.

-Vale, vale... no Sarah, no he tenido tiempo – la chica lo miró, incrédula – Draco... - dirigiéndose al rubio – ehm... le conté a Sarah lo nuestro.

-¿Lo nuestro? – rió Draco – eso parece salido de un culebrón muggle.

-¿Muggle? – preguntó la chica mirando perpleja a ambos.

-Da igual, Sarah. Muy gracioso, Draco – Harry se estaba impacientando de las payasadas del rubio – le conté nuestra... relación. La verdad. Lo sabe todo.

Draco miró a Sarah y estudió su semblante. Aparentemente estaba serena y bastante conformada. No se lo acabó de tragar.

-Mmmm... y... ¿Qué te parece, Sarah? – inquirió clavándole los ojos grises - ¿Esperabas algo así?

-Oye Draco – le recriminó Harry – no creo que estés siendo nada delicado ¿Sabes? – claramente incómodo taladró al rubio con la mirada ¿Qué demonios le pasaba¿Era su imaginación o estaba atacando a Sarah?

¡Era lo que faltaba!

Ella también estaba visiblemente violenta, suspiró y se alisó el vestido

-No te preocupes, Harry. Es normal que no le haga gracia enterarse así. Debías habérselo dicho en privado – le recriminó dulcemente mirando a Draco con lástima.

-Gracias, bonita, por tu comprensión. De todas formas creo que los que teníais que hablar algo en privado erais vosotros dos. Así que por mí... no os cortéis – y salió de la cocina, fulminando a Harry con la mirada al pasar a su lado.

-¡Ooooh...! A veces es insoportable perdónale, por favor – se excusó ante la chica – esta algo nervioso últimamente.

-No te preocupes – Sarah sonrió y se acercó a Harry – ahora si querría algo de beber. Tu... amigo ha conseguido dejarme la boca seca.

-Claro, perdona – abrió la nevera y sacó bebidas frescas – le pierde su impertinencia a veces, pero seguro que no quería molestarte. Cuando os conozcáis mejor seguro que os lleváis bien.

-Seguro... – Sarah cogió la botella y dando la espalda a Harry, hizo un gesto de desprecio ante el comentario y se sentó.

-¿Qué querías decirme? – le recordó Harry sentándose frente a ella.

-¡Ah...! Solo quería saber si vas a bajar esta noche. Por pasar a buscarte y...

-Sarah – la interrumpió Harry algo perplejo y ligeramente inquieto – bajaré... pero con él. Si quieres nos vemos allí después ¿De acuerdo? – le aclaró, procurando al hacerlo echar mano de todo su tacto, a diferencia de su despectivo compañero.

-Claro, claro ¡Qué tonta! Por supuesto, es que no acabo de... acostumbrarme, ya sabes, después de tanto tiempo pensando otra cosa. Pues nos veremos allí – dejó la bebida sin terminar sobre la mesa y se levantó – gracias por todo, Harry.

El moreno la observó salir con cierto resquemor, a veces detectaba detalles de Sarah que no le acababan de cuadrar demasiado. ¿Le estaría contagiando Draco con sus paranoias?

La mañana transcurrió en una tensa calma. Harry esperaba que Draco se lanzara encima de él, pidiéndole mil explicaciones por no haberle comunicado sus... confianzas con Sarah. Le estuvo esquivando por la casa para evitar el enfrentamiento, si Draco entraba en una habitación, él salía. Si Draco decidía cocinar, él se ponía a limpiar el salón, cualquier cosa antes que soportar un estallido de Draco en su mejor versión Malfoy.

Pero no ocurrió. El rubio estuvo algo más taciturno de lo normal al principio, pero conforme pasaban las horas, parecía ir relajándose y el incidente de la cocina decididamente no tenía visos de pasar a mayores.

Ya una vez el ambiente completamente retornado a su lugar y olvidado el episodio de Sarah, los chicos hablaron después de comer de sus planes de futuro. No sabían si continuar en el pueblo. Por un lado era arriesgado pues seguramente Lucius no tardaría en localizarles si es que no lo había hecho ya.

Pero por otro lado, Harry pensaba que estarían allí más seguros en lo referente a la persecución de Draco por parte del Ministerio.

No obstante, los dos estuvieron de acuerdo en que necesitaban la protección de la magia, tanto si se quedaban como si se marchaban.

Decidieron que había llegado el momento de volver a escribir a los amigos de Harry y pedirles que les enviaran unas cuantas cosas a vuelta de lechuza.

Habían perdido definitivamente sus varitas cuando los mortífagos las rompieron. Pedirían a Hermione que se acercara a la tienda de Olivander y encargara otras, con la desventaja de que no podría decir para quienes eran. Pero era eso o nada. Impensable dejarse ver por el callejón Diagon para encargarlas personalmente, como era lo propio.

Consideraron asimismo la posibilidad de marcharse ¿Pero a donde? Ahora eran buscados y por varios frentes además. ¿Dónde podían ir sin magia, sin ingresos, sin amigos, sin nada? Ya lo habían hecho una vez y les había costado mucho conseguir cierta estabilidad en aquel lugar. Se sentían más seguros allí a pesar de que eran conscientes de que el pueblo se podía convertir en una ratonera de la que seria muy difícil escapar. Pero mucho más difícil sería defenderse en mitad de la nada, sin recursos y sin medios materiales tan básicos como una casa o alimentos. Era imposible pensar que sobrevivirían mucho tiempo en esas condiciones.

Así que tomaron la decisión, casi forzada, de continuar allí de momento y pedir sus utensilios mágicos.

Llevaban tres años sin practicar y no dudaban que habrían perdido facultades. Además a Harry cada vez se le descontrolaba más la maldita magia. No sabía como hacer para dominarla a su antojo sin la ayuda de su varita y sus hechizos. Necesitaba ayuda pero... ¿de quien?

Por la tarde durmieron un rato y cuando despertaron tenían las cosas algo mas claras, o esa sensación tenían al menos. Faltaban todavía unas dos horas para bajar a la playa.

-Me voy a duchar – se desperezó Harry - ¿Haces café mientras, cariño? –depositó un besito zalamero en la punta de la nariz de Draco.

-Mmmmno... – ronroneó el rubio.

-¿Nooo...?

-No. Me parece que seguiré durmiendo, marinero – se dio la vuelta, perezoso y serpenteante, los ojos entrecerrados y las mejillas encendidas por el calor del sueño y… una sonrisa maliciosa que Harry no vio.

-Bien, bien,... vale. Sigue a lo tuyo pues, me voy a la ducha. Ya me haré yo el café. Gracias por nada – mosqueado, dudando si eso era una venganza retrasada o un simple ataque agudo de pereza.

-Mmmvale... disfruta – Draco se arrebujó con la sábana, y haciendo caso omiso de Harry, se dio la vuelta, plantándole el trasero delante por toda respuesta.

Harry se levantó algo desconcertado se encogió de hombros y se dirigió al baño. Después de desnudarse abrió el grifo del agua caliente y se metió bajo la ducha, cerrando los ojos y sintiendo el placer del agua cayendo sobre él. No llevaba ni dos minutos cuando...

-¿Puedo pasar...?

Abrió los ojos, sobresaltado. Draco estaba allí, frente al él, desnudo y portando una hermosa erección a modo de estandarte.

-¡Ooooh...! No tienes remedio. Ven...

Le cogió de la cintura y le introdujo bajo el chorro del agua, muy pegado a su cuerpo. Buscó sus labios sin demora. El rubio los abrió para él y su lengua exploró dentro de la boca de Harry, mezclándose la saliva y el agua caliente.

Sus miembros endurecidos frotaron con ansia el vientre del otro, las manos del moreno aprisionaron con más ahínco la cintura del rubio, atrayendo su cuerpo más y más cerca. Draco dio comienzo a un sensual movimiento de vaivén con las caderas, rítmico, enloquecedor.

Harry gimió con deleite, esa serpiente sabía como hacerle perder el control.

Mil sensaciones subieron por su espina dorsal, partiendo del mismo centro de su vientre para extenderse en oleadas por todo su cuerpo. La pujanza de la fricción se hacía cada vez más intensa pero el ritmo de los embites seguía lento, cadencioso y lascivo.

El calor del agua, junto con el de sus propios cuerpos, amenazaba con hacer subir la temperatura de todo el cuarto de baño en varios grados. El rubor se extendía por sus mejillas y el sonido de las respiraciones aceleradas se mezclaba con el rumor de las gotas de agua cayendo sobre el azulejo.

Gemían, se tiraban del pelo, el agua les ahogaba y el vapor inundaba el estrecho espacio en que se encontraban. Draco estaba atrapado entre el cuerpo de Harry y la húmeda pared de azulejos a su espalda, el deseo era tan inmenso y la pasión tan desatada, que pensó que no aguantaría mucho más sin derramarse y por los gemidos cada vez mas álgidos de su pareja, supo que Harry estaba en las mismas condiciones que él.

El rubio empujaba contra el sexo de Harry, elevando las nalgas en cada acometida y este le recibía adelantando sus caderas impaciente, no queriendo dejar ni un átomo de espacio entre su cuerpo y el de Draco. Pasó su mano por la cintura del rubio y le atrajo hacia si, empujando con la otra mano sus nalgas hacia él. No podía aguantar más tiempo, le volvía loco ese cuerpo lujurioso y amado, le hacia perder completamente la cabeza…

Harry se corrió primero, eyaculó sobre el vientre de Draco y segundos después le siguió su compañero, se mezclaron los jadeos, los fluidos y los nombres susurrados con la fuerza del deseo como única razón para ser pronunciados.

Se agarraron fuertemente de las nalgas para hacer más estrecho el contacto entre sus cuerpos mojados por el agua y el semen, y una vez culminado el mutuo orgasmo, se separaron, sin dejar antes de besarse una y otra y otra vez.

Cuando recuperaron medianamente el resuello y la sensatez, se enjabonaron mutuamente, satisfechos por el placer dado y recibido. Se miraron a los ojos, sin querer por el momento entrar en otras observaciones que no fueran ellos mismos, su pequeño espacio y el cuerpo que acariciaban, ayudados por la suavidad del jabón y la tibieza del agua.

-¿Te he dicho alguna vez cuanto te amo? – susurró Harry mientras Draco le enjabonaba sensualmente la espalda con las manos.

-Sí, marinero. Unas cuantas. Pero no me canso de oírlo – bajó a sus nalgas y las masajeó, deslizando luego las manos por sus caderas hacia delante y abrazando su cintura.

-Pues eso... que te amo, cuecebrebajes.

-Quiero oírlo cada día de mi vida, marinero. Todos los días ¿me oyes?

-Todos... – apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y dejó que el agua resbalara por su cara y por sus ojos cerrados.

-Ahora te prepararé ese café, si es que soy capaz de desengancharme de ti cinco minutos tan solo – dándole un mordisquito en la oreja, deshizo suavemente el abrazo y salió de la ducha – no tardes, ya te hecho de menos.

Harry se aclaró el jabón y le siguió enseguida. Sonriendo pensó que también él empezaba ya a extrañarle.


	9. Noche de San Juan

Capitulo 9 Noche de San Juan

Cuando bajaron a la playa se encontraron con que ya paseaban por allí varias decenas de personas. Algunas hablaban en corrillos, otras portaban bebidas y otras terminaban con los preparativos de las barbacoas, luces y equipos de sonido, o preparaban los ingredientes y encendían el carbón para posteriormente preparar la cena.

Enormes montones de leña y muebles inservibles se apilaban en dos piras que serian quemadas a las doce de la noche, para celebrar la llegada del solsticio de verano.

Draco experimentó un ligero sobresalto cuando distinguió entre la muchedumbre al grupo de Thomas. Miró a Harry de soslayo, para constatar que este no los había visto todavía. Le cogió de la mano, en un acto reflejo de reafirmación, provocándole un estremecimiento y una rápida mirada de ¿estás seguro? Pero como viera la determinación en los ojos de su rubio, el moreno no se soltó y echándole más valor que sensatez avanzaron hacia la barra, improvisada en un lateral.

-¿Que os pongo? – preguntó una de las comadres del pueblo que actuaba de camarera esa noche, bastante regocijada, ya que no se le había pasado por alto el detalle de las manos entrelazadas de los jóvenes.

-Hola, Shelma – saludó Harry y dio un disimulado puntapié a Draco, quien obediente también saludó a la mujer con su mejor cara de chico bueno - ¿Qué quieres tomar, Draco?

-Una cerveza – contestó éste, sintiendo que si la mujer no retiraba sus ojos un segundo de sus manos, estas emperezarían a arder de un momento a otro, tal era la intensidad de su mirada.

-Pon dos¿Cómo va la cosa? – preguntó Harry, haciéndose el despistado.

-Bien, bien, - le respondió Shelma, volviendo por un momento a la otra realidad, fuera de esas manos - ¿Y vosotros como estáis? Me han contado que el otro día estabais en la discoteca… – clavó sus ojos escrutadores en el rubio, algo no le cuadraba a la buena señora entre la escena que tenia delante y la que le habían contado las chismosas sobre el escandaloso espectáculo (según su punto de vista) ofrecido por Draco y ese otro chico. Y por su vida que tenia que enterarse del extraño enredo - ¡Que desastre! – siguió - Pudo ocurrir una desgracia. Creo que la han cerrado provisionalmente para investigar las causas de la explosión. Por el seguro y esas cosas…

-Las noticias vuelan, por lo que veo. Sobre todo según que noticias - ironizó Draco tomando la botella - ¿Qué te han contado exactamente, Shelma? Debe de ser algo especialmente jugoso, porque te estas poniendo un poquito nerviosa – miró hacia la barra con sorna y luego a la mujer, que se puso colorada como una brasa encendida, al percatarse horrorizada de que estaba limpiando el mostrador con el billete que Harry le había dado para pagar la consumición.

Harry fulminó con la mirada a Draco, pero este le ignoró por completo. Su ironía Malfoy no había resistido dejar escapar inmune a esta torpe cazadora cazada.

-No…, no me han dicho nada, en realidad – mintió Shelma, todo su aplomo de cotilla profesional desbaratado por el jodido jovencito maleducado¿quién demonios se creía que era para ponerla en evidencia de esa manera? – solo me han dicho que estabais allí, los dos. Nada más – a la mierda su intento de averiguar algo suculento, lo intentaría con el otro, que era bastante mas civilizado.

Miró a Harry intentando no titubear bajo la intensa mirada cínica de Draco, que amenazaba con hacerle perder el control que le quedaba todavía del interrogatorio que tenía planeado perpetrar con los chicos. (Tenia tanto que contar a sus amigas… porque este detalle de las manitas era bastante… definitivo, al menos así lo veía ella, que demonios.)

-Harry, creo que estas saliendo con la chica de Ruth – a ver si este no se le escapaba y aclaraba algo el embrollo que amenazaba con hacer estallar su inquisidora cabeza - ¿no? – la mirada volvió involuntariamente a las manos unidas para subir luego candorosa al rostro amable del moreno.

-Gracias Shelma, - cortó Harry sonriendo – no te canses mucho, nos veremos mas tarde - cogió la bebida y sin más explicación y con su mejor sonrisa, la levantó en un brindis hacia la mujer y tiró de Draco, alejándolo tranquilamente de allí.

Y dejando por añadidura a la señora compuesta y sin chisme que llevarse a la boca.

Porque una cosa era "no ocultar" y otra muy distinta deleitar con un relato pormenorizado de sus actividades amorosas a doña correveidile, para que cinco minutos después, no quedara ni rastro del original y corriera una versión por toda la playa, que no publicaría por escandalosa ni la peor revista muggle del corazón. Si para su desgracia así había de ser de todas formas, por lo menos que no hubieran contribuido a ello con una sola palabra de más.

Cuando se dieron la vuelta, no pudieron evitar un resoplido de frustración y una mirada mutua de resignado entendimiento. Era de esperar, no podían evitar por más que lo habían intentado hasta ahora, ser el blanco de todas las habladurías del pueblo, lo mismo las bien intencionadas como las que no lo eran tanto. Era impensable escapar a ello después de los hechos de la otra noche, donde Draco se había puesto en evidencia delante de todo el mundo por su mala cabeza. Harry le dedicó un gesto de no le des mas vueltas y le dio un tranquilizador apretón en la mano. Aun así, pensó que era desesperante. ¡Acababan de poner el pié en la playa y ya habían recibido el primer ataque en toda regla!

Pasearon por la zona habilitada para la fiesta con las cervezas en una mano y la ora tercamente anclada en su lugar inicial. Sonaba la música y muchas personas empezaron a bailar. Fueron conscientes de las miradas que despertaban a su paso, una mas descaradas y otras con cierto disimulo. Hubo quien dio un solapado codazo a su acompañante y quien claramente se sintió incómodo y desvió la mirada. Incluso los hubo cuya expresión se tornó claramente hostil y hasta casi agresiva.

Nadie quedó indiferente esa noche al simple gesto de unas manos entrelazadas.

Y como no podía ser menos, Thomas fue de los menos indiferentes a lo que su mente perturbada consideró una descarada y deliberada provocación hacia su persona por parte del que en su locura consideraba tenia que ser de su exclusiva propiedad. Miraba a la pareja de reojo y los celos le carcomían por dentro como un gusano devorando sus entrañas, sentía que el odio se mezclaba con un arrollador sentimiento de propiedad arrebatada, produciéndole una sensación de ahogo y nublándosele cada vez mas el entendimiento conforme las horas pasaban y el alcohol circulaba por sus venas con la misma fluidez que la sangre.

La tarde fue dando paso a la noche y la tranquilidad y el regocijo general eran la tónica de la velada. Ya eran más de doscientas personas divirtiéndose pacíficamente en la playa, corrían la bebida y la comida y las grandes hogueras estaban preparadas para ser encendidas a las doce en punto.

La gente se iba achispando y perdía la timidez conforme el alcohol hacía su efecto, bailaban y reían cada vez con más entusiasmo y los chicos notaron con alivio, que poco a poco empezaban a dejar de ser el tema central de la mayoría de las conversaciones y miradas.

Charlaban con algo más de naturalidad en los distintos corrillos, intentando no esquivar todas las preguntas que se les dirigían con respecto al delicado tema, pero si driblando con habilidad aquellas que traspasaban los márgenes lógicos de la intimidad.

En un momento dado, se alejaron unos metros del bullicio y se sentaron sobre la arena para comer unos bocadillos, mientras esperaban a que dieran las doce y se encendieran las hogueras, para dar por concluida su presencia allí y marcharse a casa.

-No he visto a Sarah – comentó Draco de pasada, arrastrando ligeramente las palabras por efecto del alcohol - ¿Crees que estará molesta por lo de esta mañana? Aunque la verdad, estoy mas tranquilo sin ella babeando continuamente cuando estas tú cerca y mirándote como si fuera a comerte crudo allí mismo. Me saca de quicio… y no me gusta que me saquen de quicio.

-Draco… eres un antipático insufrible¿no te lo he dicho nunca, amor? - le regañó Harry - Pero no sufras, por que ya tenemos a nuestro personaje desagradable de la noche rondando a tu alrededor – señaló con la cabeza hacia el grupito de Thomas.

-Si… - Draco se quedó pensativo –Harry no sabía nada de las palizas ni de los acosos. Ya podía dar gracias a Merlín porque el repulsivo de Thomas no había hecho más que mosconear a una prudente distancia de ellos, aparentemente sin mirarle siquiera. Pero Draco no se engañaba, sabia que era solo una fachada, conocía el lado más perverso del personaje en cuestión y no confiaba en que les dejara terminar la noche en paz. Tomó una decisión rápida, fruto de la repentina certeza de que no iban a tener esa suerte – Harry, creo que deberíamos irnos ya – el moreno le miró inquisitivo –…estoy cansado.

-¿Demasiado ejercicio en la ducha? – acercándose a él le besó con dulzura en la comisura de los labios. Draco se tensó ligeramente y miró hacia donde estaba Thomas, que no parecía haberse dado cuenta del cariñoso gesto - ¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada, solo estoy un poco mareado – contestó algo tirante.

-Si no te encuentras bien, nos vamos – concedió Harry. Quizá le estaba exigiendo demasiado al rubio, teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias tan tensas que estaban viviendo en los últimos días.

Así que reconsiderando que quizá tenía razón y que por esa noche ya había sido suficiente, se levantó y tendiéndole la mano le ayudó a levantarse también. Se sacudieron la arena de la ropa y se dispusieron a marcharse a casa.

-¡Harry!- llamó una voz alegre a su espalda, los chicos se volvieron, Sarah corría hacia ellos – casi no vengo. Mi padre esta con algo de fiebre, pero ha insistido en que bajemos a ver las hogueras. Mi madre esta allí – señaló hacia el bar donde Ruth hablaba con Shelma, las cabezas muy juntas, mirando de vez en cuando sin disimulo en su dirección.

-Hola Sarah, ya nos extrañaba no verte – saludó Harry - nosotros ya nos íbamos estamos un poco cansados.

-¡Pero no podéis iros todavía! Solo esperad a que se enciendan las hogueras y entonces os vais. ¡Por favor...! – les rogó Sarah.

-No, de verdad, ya nos lo contarás tú mañana. ¿Nos vamos? – tomó a Draco del hombro, mientras éste miraba a Sarah con expresión escrutadora - ¿Draco…?

-Si, nos vamos – apoyó su mano en la cintura del moreno y comenzaron a andar.

Solo habían dado unos cuantos pasos, cuando Thomas se les plantó delante con cara de pocos amigos, las manos en los bolsillos y la cabeza ladeada, los ojos retadores.

-¿Es que os vais tan pronto? – espetó con voz altisonante. Estaba como una cuba.

Draco alertó todos sus sentidos y soltó a Harry de la cintura, dando un paso hacia delante, éste le hizo con la mano un gesto de contención y se dirigió a Thomas.

-Perdona, no tengo el gusto de conocerte. Y si,… nos vamos – esquivó al provocador y poniendo su mano en la espalda de Draco, le empujó suavemente, guiándolo a su lado.

-Tú no tienes el gusto, lo cual es una lástima para ti. Pero tu… amigo si que lo tiene. Y puede decirse que fue un gusto bastante… intenso. ¿Verdad, rubio? – buscó la provocación con sus palabras, se acercó a Draco y alargó una mano hacia su barbilla, éste apartó hacia atrás la cabeza.

-Harry te ha dicho que ya nos vamos, Thomas. Aparta de en medio – bufó Draco apretando los dientes y cerrando los puños. Esto empezaba a pintar mal. Era de esperar…

-¿Qué te pasa, rubio? – Thomas se tambaleó - ¿No quieres saber nada de mi porque estás con tu novio?

En ese momento, se encendieron las hogueras, la gente corrió hacia ellas con regocijo. La música aumentó su frenesí y todo el mundo estalló en aplausos.

-Thomas, no me provoques… – amenazó Draco con furia contenida - ¡Aparta de ahí! Estas completamente borracho y no sabes ni lo que dices.

-Vámonos, Draco – Harry presionó la cintura del rubio en una muda advertencia previendo que iba a estallar, e hizo un nuevo intento de empezar a andar. En ese momento el amigo de Thomas, al que Harry reconoció como el pulpo besuqueador de la discoteca, les cerró el paso por el otro lado.

Sarah miraba la escena alarmada. La gente que estaba en la barra también observaba curiosa, de momento sin intervenir ¡Bravatas de jóvenes pasados de copas, pensaban.

-¿Algún problema, Thomas? – preguntó el amigo.

-Ya ves, este rubio, que me come la polla y ahora hace como que no me conoce ¿Qué te parece? – farfulló Thomas señalando a Draco.

Draco echó mano de todo su historial de autocontrol Malfoy para no arremeter contra él y patearle la boca.

-¿Pues que quieres que me parezca? No me parece nada, pero que nada bien – contestó el tipo en actitud igual de bravucona – a mi amigo nadie le hace algo tan feo y luego se queda tan tranquilo, si yo puedo evitarlo y ten por seguro que puedo – miró a Thomas - ¿Y dices que te ha despreciado¿A ti¿Porque está con ese… insecto? – señalando a Harry con desprecio.

Harry pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo que la gente que no estaba en las hogueras se empezaba a arremolinar a su alrededor, en busca de emociones fuertes.

No… aquello no les convenía absolutamente nada.

Hizo acopio de todo su dominio y respirando hondo intentó una vez más salir de aquella emboscada evitando un enfrentamiento, lo de menos era quedar como unos cobardes ante todo el pueblo. Eso no seria nada comparado con las consecuencias de otro escándalo más.

Así que una vez mas agarró a Draco, esta vez por el codo, y le obligó a volver sobre sus pasos, hacia la orilla, para intentar una salida sin altercados por un lateral del corrillo de mirones.

Notó bajo su mano que el rubio estaba tenso como cuerda de violín y conociéndole temió que no se controlaría mucho más tiempo y saltaría de un momento a otro. Había que salir de allí… ya.

-¡Eh…¡Tú¡¡Cobarde¡¿Dónde crees que vas, nenaza! – bramó Thomas fuera de control dirigiéndose a Harry, el rostro encendido y escupiendo saliva - A mi nadie me deja con la palabra en la boca y menos tú. ¡Ven aquí hijo de perra!

Draco se paró en seco y giró el cuerpo velozmente, todos sus músculos en tensión. Harry le detuvo, enérgico.

-¡No, Draco! – le ordenó en voz baja, agarró con mas fuerza su brazo – no le hagas caso.

-¡Rubio! – gritó Thomas al verle volverse hacia él - ¡Eh, rubio¡¡Ven aquí! Enséñale a tu… a ese, - señalando a Harry con el dedo – como gimes pidiendo mas cuando te jodo. ¡Vamos¡Ven! – Thomas estaba fuera de sí, balanceaba del cuerpo obscenamente mientras aullaba como un loco.

El círculo de mirones cada vez era más numeroso y un inquietante rumor de voces intranquilas se iba extendiendo, pero nadie se atrevía a intervenir.

Sarah permanecía horrorizada cerca de los chicos, hasta que su madre se acercó y tirando de su brazo la sacó de su estupor y la alejó del centro del huracán, maldiciendo entre dientes a Draco, a quien acababa de etiquetar como el desencadenante de todos los altercados que rodeaban al moreno y el culpable de que su hija se hubiera quedado compuesta y sin novio.

-Madre… ¡Déjame! – protestó Sarah.

-Sal de aquí ahora mismo. Ese rubio es un buscapleitos y esto va a acabar mal – la arrastró hasta detrás de la barra del bar.

-Pero madre… ¡Si no ha empezado él! – razonó Sarah enfadada – si ni siquiera se ha defendido…

-Es un alborotador, Sarah, ya me han contado el espectáculo que dio el otro día… ese otro chico lleva parte de razón, me parece a mí – afirmó Ruth muy alterada.

-¡Madre, por Dios! – exclamó Sarah – no me puedo creer lo que oigo.

-Eres una tonta, Sarah. Si no fuera por él, tú estarías ya preparando tu boda con Harry ¿Pero es que no te das cuenta, alma de Dios? – siguió terriblemente enfadada.

El grito de la mujer de al lado interrumpió su acalorada discusión, se volvieron para averiguar la causa de tal sobresalto y pudieron ver como Draco se abalanzaba hecho una furia contra Thomas, mientras Harry intentaba inútilmente detenerle agarrándole de la camisa y él se le escapaba dándole un manotazo, tan grande era su ira desatada.

-¡Repite lo que has dicho, si te atreves, hijo de puta! – gritaba Draco mientras apretaba la garganta del individuo con las dos manos y le zarandeaba sin piedad, perdido por completo todo el dominio de sí mismo.

-¡Que lo repita…! – jadeó Thomas con sorna, mientras empezaba a ponerse morado, demasiado ebrio para contraatacar excepto verbalmente. Como pudo forzó las manos de Draco y liberó en parte su garganta - ¡Con mucho gusto, cabrón¡¡Que te pongas a cuatro patas para enseñarle a ese como te gusta que te jodan!

Rió como un demente, provocando la cólera redoblada del rubio, que le desenganchó del cuello y empezó a soltar puñetazos a toda pastilla por todo su cuerpo, cegado de rabia, odiando con cada fibra de su ser al abyecto bicharraco que tenía delante.

El macarra amigo de Thomas, pareció darse cuenta de que también tenía una oportunidad de oro para sacar a pasear sus puños, ya que Harry estaba delante suyo sin recibir su parte y aprovechando que estaba desprevenido intentando separar a Draco de su rival, arremetió contra él.

Como un tanque sin frenos se lanzó contra el chico y le tumbó en la arena. Dejándole momentáneamente noqueado y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, soltó un derechazo directo a su mandíbula.

Harry no tardó en responder a su agresor con los puños, y se enzarzó en su propia pelea. Entre golpes, patadas y mordiscos, no dejaba de mirar de vez en cuando de soslayo hacia Draco.

Thomas se estaba recuperando, había tumbado al rubio y le tenía temporalmente sometido, tirándole del pelo con tal violencia que hasta a Harry le dolió solo de verlo, mientras Draco se retorcía bajo su cuerpo intentando liberarse. Pero pronto se deshizo de su atacante, demasiado borracho para mantener el control y lo golpeó de nuevo con toda la fuerza que le proporcionaba la rabia acumulada por tanto agravio.

¡Auggh…! Harry recibió otro puñetazo en el estómago, que devolvió sin pensar, su enemigo era robusto y pesado pero él era más ágil y le superaba en forma física. Rodaban por la arena, mientras Harry era penosamente consciente de las decenas de ojos que les contemplaban. Recibió un rodillazo en la entrepierna que le dejó sin aliento y devolvió ojo por ojo y diente por diente. Su oponente se revolvió de rabia y de dolor y le golpeó sin piedad en la nariz, haciéndole sangrar.

Aprovechando una tregua de segundos por parte de su agresor después de la última acometida de puños, volvió a mirar hacia Draco y el corazón se le paró al mismo tiempo que de nuevo recibía otro golpe, esta vez en la cabeza.

¡O la vista le engañaba o estaba viendo una navaja en manos de Thomas! Draco no se había dado cuenta, ya que apenas la había sacado hacía un segundo.

Sin pensar y sin querer, algo en él se rebeló. Mientras la encarnizada pelea a dos frentes seguía, la navaja voló de la mano de Thomas sin que nadie, ni siquiera él mismo tuviera tiempo de percatarse de ello, y se le clavó con fuerza en la base del esternón.

En ese momento, Harry se quedó paralizado, helado, atónito ante la evidencia de lo que había hecho, permaneció tirado en la arena dejándose pegar por su obeso enemigo sin reaccionar.

-¡Eh…¡Que te pasa! – escupió su agresor al sentir que estaba golpeando a poco más que un saco de patatas.

Draco sintió como algo húmedo y caliente mojaba sus puños conforme sacudía a Thomas en las costillas y las alarmas se dispararon en su mente.

Thomas no se movía.

Dejó de golpear y se miró las manos. Con horror vio que las tenía empapadas en sangre ¿Sangre? Entonces se percató del cuchillo clavado en el cuerpo de su atacante.

¿Qué mierda era eso¿De donde había salido?

¡Harry…!

Empezó a escuchar gritos a su alrededor y miró hacia donde estaba Harry.

Estaba tirado en el suelo sin defenderse, con aquel tipo encima zarandeándole perplejo, cada vez mas espaciados los golpes, hasta detenerse por completo.

Harry le miraba espantado y no hizo falta más que esa mirada para que Draco comprendiera lo que había pasado, lo que había vuelto a pasar…

Contempló el cuerpo de Thomas tirado sobre la arena, a su lado y después miró alrededor.

La gente le increpaba y le miraba horrorizada. "Llamad a la policía", pudo escuchar que gritaban. Alguien, dos o tres hombres, le agarraron por los brazos, sujetándoselos tras la espalda y le levantaron sin miramientos del suelo, llevándoselo de allí, "La has cagado, chico", mientras otros se inclinaban sobre Thomas "¡Una ambulancia…!".

Volvió a mirar a Harry mientras se lo llevaban y algo, un detalle, no le pasó desapercibido. El individuo que había estado golpeando a su pareja sonreía mirando el cuerpo exánime de su supuesto amigo sobre la arena.

Con la duda sembrada en su mente acostumbrada a la lógica, fue arrastrado hacia una de las tiendas.

Harry contempló desolado como se llevaban a Draco y una nube de terror le invadió.

-¡Nooo…! – gritó quitándose de encima al tipo aquel y corriendo hacia su compañero, que estaba siendo llevado a empujones por dos hombres robustos. - ¡Dejadle en paz¡Él no ha hecho nada!

-Quita de en medio, muchacho – la ordenó uno de los hombres - ¿Te parece poco apuñalar a alguien?

-¡Él no ha sido¡Es un error! – se desesperaba Harry - ¡HE SIDO YO…!

Varias cabezas se volvieron en su dirección al escuchar semejante desatino. Hay que ver lo que algunos son capaces de hacer cuando se ciegan con alguien…

-Vamos, no digas tonterías, Harry – una mujer le puso la mano en el hombro – tú estabas a varios metros. Todos lo hemos visto.

-¡Noooo…¡No lo entienden¡Él no ha sido! – repetía fuera de sí.

Draco le miró y le hizo un apremiante gesto de negación con la cabeza, mientras era obligado a sentarse de un empentón en una silla debajo del entoldado.

Pero Harry no podía dejar que las cosas fueran por ese camino, todo estaba terriblemente mal y equivocado, nada era como tenía que ser.

Y su mente se nubló.

En ese momento, un gigantesco estallido arrancó un grito de todos los presentes. Y luego otro… y otro… y otro más…

Todos los grupos electrógenos que rodeaban el espacio acotado de la playa explotaban violentamente uno tras otro.

La gente corrió despavorida tirando a su paso todo lo que encontraba, mesas, barbacoas, sillas… algunos manteles y tiendas de lona empezaron a arder y el caos fue total. Trozos de metal volaban en todas direcciones.

Draco bajó la cabeza abatido después de mirar hacia Harry y verle en medio del caos, de pie, como si su mente estuviera muy lejos de allí, solo mirando al infinito y con una expresión de vacío en la mirada.

Su pelo y su camisa se agitaban como si una corriente de aire soplara solamente a su alrededor

Todo aquel que pudo, huyó del lugar. Solo quedaron unos cuantos intentando apagar los fuegos, además de los heridos y los que les atendían.

Y por descontado los protagonistas del drama, Draco y sus guardianes, Thomas y su amigo, Sarah, su madre y el propio Harry, que de pronto pareció volver a la realidad y no soportando mas el torbellino de rabia y de dolor, se dejó caer al suelo con la cabeza entre las manos y la frente apoyada en la arena, como si quisiera enterrarse profundamente en ella y así no tener que contemplar todo el horror que había desencadenado. Ni meditar sobre que clase de monstruosidad albergaba dentro de si, que era capaz de provocar tanto daño, tanta destrucción.

Sirenas de policía, bomberos y ambulancias taladraron la noche. Las luces giratorias de diferentes colores eran lo único, junto con las linternas y los restos de los incendios, que iluminaba la escena del horror.

Draco fue entregado a la policía y arrestado inmediatamente. Thomas fue conducido a una ambulancia y trasladado al hospital acompañado por su amigo. A Harry le interrogaron brevemente, emplazándole en la comisaría de Perthway para el lunes siguiente. Otros testigos también fueron blanco de las preguntas de la policía y convocados asimismo a declarar en las dependencias policiales.

Los servicios de socorro se hicieron cargo de los heridos, incluido el propio Harry, a quien diagnosticaron conmoción cerebral, confundiendo su angustia con un estado de estupor y un sinnúmero de magulladuras de menor importancia. Quisieron llevarle al hospital para un más exhaustivo reconocimiento, pero él se negó, afirmando que se encontraba bien y que solo necesitaba descansar.

Los bomberos se encargaron de apagar los fuegos, mientras incrédulos intentaban buscar una explicación al extraño fenómeno, que les tenía realmente atónitos. Todos los generadores, independientes entre sí, habían estallado a la vez. ¡Nunca habían visto nada igual!

Harry estaba absolutamente deshecho, se apartó del ajetreo para recuperar el aliento y levantando una silla del suelo, se sentó un minuto a esperar que la cabeza dejara de darle vueltas y pudiera marcharse a casa sin peligro de caer redondo delante de Sarah y Ruth apenas hubiera dado dos pasos, con la consiguiente e inevitable visita al hospital que había rechazado hacía unos minutos.

Levantó la mirada al sentir una presencia a su lado, muy cerca.

-Harry… lo siento – Sarah estaba de pie frente a él, mirándole con lástima – no te preocupes, verás como todo sale bien.

-Si… gracias, Sarah. Pero la gente se equivoca, él no lo hizo – insistió Harry abatido.

-Vamos Harry – razonó Sarah – no te haces ningún favor engañándote, todos lo vimos. Entiendo que… le amas y que le defenderías a toda costa pero… es un hecho, Harry. Había muchos testigos.

-Déjalo, Sarah. En realidad no lo entenderías. – respondió el chico levantándose y aguantando el tipo ante un violento ataque de vértigo – de hecho, no lo entiendo ni yo.

-Es normal que no lo entiendas – dijo Sarah conciliadora, acercó su mano hacia la mejilla del muchacho y le acarició suavemente – es muy difícil de entender algo así. Imagino por lo que estarás pasando.

En ese momento, Ruth se acercó a la pareja.

-Vámonos a casa, Sarah. Aquí ya no hacemos nada – ordenó y mirando a Harry agregó – eres un buen chico Harry, pero has equivocado tus prioridades. Tenías todo al alcance de la mano y lo has echado a perder.

Harry la miró sin responder. ¿Para que? No le importaba nada lo que pensara esta gente, absolutamente nada. Su pensamiento y su corazón volaban a unos kilómetros de allí, a la misma velocidad a la que se desplazaba un furgón policial, donde su razón de vivir era arrancado de su lado, acusado una vez más injustamente y con su nombre maldito por causa suya, por su culpa. ¿Qué iba a ser lo próximo¿Tiraría un edificio lleno de gente¿Provocaría un terremoto¿Desataría una tempestad?

La voz de Ruth le saco de su ensimismamiento.

-Siempre pensé que no te convenía ese chico, Harry. No es como tú. Tú eres un buen muchacho, pero él… no es trigo limpio. Sigo horrorizada de las obscenidades que he tenido que oír es noche.

-Pero madre – protestó Sarah – no las dijo él, fue el otro. Draco no le provoco en ningún momento.

-Ya, ya… - insistió Ruth – él no las diría, pero si que las debió poner en práctica, por lo visto – miró a Harry, que seguía cabizbajo – si quieres que te diga la verdad, Harry y me admites un consejo, deja de tontear con él, solo conseguirás que te lleve a la ruina. Deja que sea él solo el que se hunda en la miseria, al fin y al cabo se lo ha estada ganando a pulso. No sigas jugando con fuego, hijo. Procúrate una vida tranquila con una buena chica – miró a Sarah – y no te dejes enredar en esos… asuntos tan turbios y tan desagradables.

Le dio unos golpecitos en el hombro y cogiendo a Sarah por el brazo, se dio la vuelta sin esperar respuesta. Pero solo se habían alejado unos metros madre e hija, cuando después de cuchichear algo que Harry no oyó, la hija volvió sobre sus pasos y se dirigió a Harry.

-Te acompaño a casa.

Harry decidió que no había nada más que hacer en aquel lugar, ya había oído y visto suficiente y no quería que nadie más se acercara a lanzar impunemente maledicencias contra su pareja, se lo había aguantado a Ruth por respeto a Sarah, pero no iba a consentir ni una sola palabra más en ese tono y por esos derroteros.

Sin más que decir, se dirigió hacia su casa, acompañado por una solícita Sarah.


	10. Conspiraciones

Capitulo 10 Conspiraciones

Su fiel amigo dejó a Thomas instalado y profundamente dormido en una habitación de la planta tercera del Hospital de Perthway. La intervención quirúrgica había sido un éxito y el paciente estaba fuera de peligro.

Pasó por delante del control de enfermería y comunicó a la enfermera de guardia que iba a tomar un café. Ella sonrió y asintió, era el amigo del herido por arma blanca. Bien, estaría pendiente, podía ir tranquilo.

En lugar de encaminar sus pasos a la sala de visitas, donde estaba la maquina del café, se dirigió a los servicios. Nadie. Entró en uno de los reservados y sin más preámbulos, tocó algo en el bolsillo de su pantalón, y desapareció.

Lucius estaba descansando después de la cena, acompañado por dos de sus mas allegados mortífagos y por un viejo "amigo", por mas señas profesor en Hogwarts y mortífago veterano, al que hacía tiempo no veía tan a menudo como quisiera, para ser mas exactos desde la desaparición de su hijo y del estúpido de Potter, pero que en las ultimas semanas parecía haber decidido retomar el contacto, algo distanciado en lo personal entre los dos. Lo cual por cierto, alegraba sobremanera al rubio Señor Oscuro… en todos los sentidos.

Jugaba una partida de ajedrez desde hacía una hora larga con el moreno profesor y los dos esbirros charlaban un poco aparte, en voz baja, sentados en unas cómodas butacas frente a la chimenea del salón de Malfoy Manor.

Louis se apareció en medio de la sala. El chico tenía permiso para hacerlo a cualquier hora, dado el vital asunto que se traía entre manos.

-¡Louis! – Lucius se levantó, olvidando por un momento la partida y a su atractivo contrincante. Algo importante tenía que haber pasado – ¿Traes informes¿Tan pronto?

Severus Snape levantó la mirada del tablero, procurando parecer indiferente, pero con todos sus sentidos alerta. El individuo traía noticias de Draco, sin duda.

-Buenas noches, señor – saludó Louis – disculpe la hora, señor, pero pensé que le agradaría saber cuanto antes lo que tengo que contarle.

A una muda invitación de Lucius para que comenzara, Louis se quitó la chaqueta y tomó asiento para comenzar sin más demora con su relato, al tiempo que el Señor Oscuro se sentaba en otro sillón dispuesto a escuchar...

Complacido y orgulloso, fue desgranando los hechos. Como había provocado una vez mas los celos de Thomas (algo bastante sencillo dada su obsesión por el rubio) después de conseguir emborracharlo lo suficiente para que perdiera los estribos y no tanto para que cayera redondo. Y como éste en consecuencia había provocado la ira de Draco hasta el paroxismo. Casi, dijo riendo, estuve a punto de cogerle yo mismo del cuello de tan insufrible que llegó a resultar.

Relató con detalle la pelea entre los cuatro, mientras observaba satisfecho la expresión de triunfo que se iba pintando en la cara de su Señor. Y la expresión de nada en absoluto que ostentaba el otro, aquel que según había oído, jugaba un doble juego, infiltrado en Hogwarts y en la Orden del Fénix a la vez que en las filas de los mortífagos mas veteranos. Que tipo tan inexpresivo…

Cuando llegó al momento del relato en el que Harry perdió el control de sus poderes y clavó el puñal en el pecho de Thomas, se regodeó con deleite al describir cada uno de los más morbosos detalles.

Entonces si que creyó apreciar un cambio en la expresión del moreno, pero le pareció que se tornaba en algo así como parecido al fastidio.

-¿Ocurre algo, Severus? – preguntó Lucius al darse también cuenta de su gesto.

-No, solo imaginaba al inepto de Potter llamando la atención allí donde va, como de costumbre. ¿Eso es exactamente lo que queríamos, no Lucius?

-Eso exactamente, mi querido Severus.

Lucius se levantó y sirvió unas copas de brandy, ofreciendo una a cada mortífago de la sala, claramente complacido con el sesgo que iba tomando la narración de Louis.

Instó al chico a que continuara y éste prosiguió con la escena de la detención de Draco por parte de los vecinos (Severus no pudo evitar un respingo, que Lucius interpretó como de satisfacción) y concluyó refiriendo la pérdida total del dominio por parte de Harry y el grave peligro en el que había puesto a más de un centenar de muggles con su estallido de furia.

Como florido remate, le contó que su hijo se hallaba encarcelado, que había unos treinta heridos de diversa consideración y que Harry se sentía absolutamente acabado y tremendamente culpable.

Lucius inspiró con fuerza cuando Louis concluyó el jugoso relato.

Dio un sorbo a su copa y acariciando la empuñadura de plata de su bastón, paseó por la habitación con su inevitable aire distinguido, seguido en todo momento por los ojos negros de Severus. Meditando en lo que acababa de oír, mientras le devolvía a su vez una mirada de complicidad al moreno. El profesor había sido el padrino de su hijo en los tiempos de Hogwarts y Lucius sabía que le adoraba, pero ahora que todo había cambiado, le había exigido olvidarse de ese afecto antiguo y peligroso. Si él había podido conseguir dejar de sentir como padre en pro de la causa hacía ya varios años, cuanto más fácil le tenía que resultar al profesor dejar de lado la antigua pasión por su alumno favorito. Mucho más si teníamos en cuenta que había traicionado todo lo que ellos le habían inculcado por unirse al infame de Potter, a quien Severus odiaba más que a cualquier otro alumno del colegio, de generaciones pasadas, presentes e incluso estaba seguro que futuras.

Así que interpretó su mirada y su leve asentimiento como de total aceptación y júbilo por la noticia del inicio de la inevitable caída de Draco y por consiguiente de Potter.

Se detuvo frente a la chimenea, donde sus otros dos mortífagos se mantenían en un respetuoso silencio, a la espera de que su Señor manifestara las primeras reacciones respecto al evento ocurrido en aquel pueblecito escocés.

-Absolutamente… fascinante – dijo por fin triunfal, con la emoción apenas contenida temblando en su voz – nunca pensé que fuera tan sencillo deshacerse de él. ¿Te das cuenta, Sev? (a los mortífagos y a Louis no les pasó desapercibido el "cariñoso" diminutivo empleado por Lucius). Ha costado tres años, pero entre los muggles, el Ministerio y la inestimable y nunca suficientemente valorada ayuda del inútil de mi hijo, están haciendo todo el trabajo sucio por mí.

"Y así tú te evitas enfrentarte cara a cara con Potter, aunque para ello tengas que sacrificar a tu hijo. Porque en el fondo le tienes miedo y crees que yo no lo sé. Crees que me trago que todo tu retorcido plan es por otros motivos, cobarde." pensaba Snape mientras por fuera asentía, aparentemente satisfecho de las palabras de Lucius.

-Sólo tendremos que recoger los frutos y visitar sus enajenados restos en la planta de enfermedades mentales de San Mungo. Después, claro está, de hacerle una última visita de cortesía a Draco en Azkaban, antes de… que se encarguen de él – terminó Lucius con una efectista sacudida de su rubia melena y un brindis al aire.

Las gélidas palabras de Malfoy, desprovistas por completo del menor rastro de humanidad, consiguieron estremecer hasta a los mismos mortífagos que tanto le admiraban. Esperaban, por su integridad física y moral, no encontrarse nunca en el bando contrario a su Señor. La crueldad y sangre fría de las que hacía gala, casi superaban a las del mismísimo Voldemort.

Severus pensó asqueado cómo podía haber estado ciego tantos años, adorando hasta el frenesí al tan irresistible como rastrero hombre que tenía delante. Tragó saliva e hizo acopio de todo su aplomo cuando imaginó cómo querría celebrar Lucius la ignominia de su hijo y la cada vez más próxima caída de Potter, porque su amargo papel en esta pantomima, pasaba por hacerle creer que todo entre ellos volvía a ser como antes.

Snape seguía atraído por Lucius aborreciéndose a la vez por ello, pero era algo indudable, evidente e inútil de negar, con lo que tenía que vivir, pero sólo desde un punto de vista puramente físico. Porque nunca le podría perdonar la inexplicable y antinatural traición a su propio hijo.

Así que fingía que las cosas entre ellos eran otra vez como antes de acabar con su relación, cuando Severus no pudo por menos que odiar a Lucius al enterarse de cómo había traicionado a Draco. Y en aquel entonces, le abandonó por ese único motivo. Lucius intentó muchas veces sin éxito recuperarle de mil maneras durante los últimos tres años.

Hasta que volvió a tener noticias de su ahijado por medio de los periódicos, la Orden y el propio Lucius. Entonces decidió volver con él para poder manejar los hilos con más soltura, desde las mismas entrañas del complot.

Haría lo que fuera, cualquier cosa, con tal de salvar a Draco de su más que negro destino. En lo que se refería a Potter le traía más bien sin cuidado la suerte que corriera, por su culpa estaban las cosas tan feas para su querido alumno. Se estaba dedicando a llamar tanto la atención que sólo le faltaba convocar a la plana mayor del Profeta para una rueda de prensa.

No podía confesar a la Orden que sabía del paradero de Draco y de Potter, porque no tardarían ni un suspiro en decírselo a los aurores, que caerían sobre él como perros de presa.

Jamás se fiarían de él por mucho que les jurara por la memoria de Merlín que su ahijado era inocente, que todas las acusaciones eran injurias lanzadas por los mismos mortífagos debido al odio que le profesaban desde que fue cómplice en la destrucción de Voldemort. Nunca podría prever el alcance de las consecuencias de divulgar la información que tenía sobre los recientes acontecimientos que rodeaban a los chicos. No podía recurrir a nadie, tendría que hacerse cargo de todo él solo, sin ayuda.

Pensó en una posible visita al pueblecito pesquero pero… ¿Cómo hacerlo sin ponerse en evidencia?

La voz de Louis le sacó de sus sombríos pensamientos.

-¿Cuáles son sus órdenes a partir de ahora, Señor? – preguntó.

-Seguiremos el plan previsto, dado que a juzgar por los resultados está funcionando a la perfección. Mientras Potter no pueda canalizar su magia a través de entrenamiento y objetos mágicos, no podrá controlarla y cada día le desbordará más. Empieza a ser un peligro real para el mundo muggle, ya ha dejado de ser solo una amenaza y muy pronto el Ministerio estará tras sus pasos. El siguiente movimiento es difundir la noticia. – miró al mortífago llamado Sheridan – Encárgate de ello, que se sepa en la redacción del Profeta y corra de boca en boca que Harry Potter está perdiendo la razón y sembrando el pánico en algún lugar de Escocia, debido posiblemente a sus terribles experiencias en el pasado…, o lo que se te ocurra, me da igual. – el aludido inclinó la cabeza en señal de asentimiento - Y tú, Louis, tienes que evitar a toda costa que pueda llegar a disponer de una varita, vigílale de cerca. Dijiste que tenía la lechuza ¿no? – Louis asintió - vigila sus paquetes, de momento no me preocupan las cartas, solo los paquetes.

Hizo una pausa y se dirigió al escritorio, donde ojeó unos pergaminos.

-Tú – ordenó dirigiéndose al otro mortífago, un tal Iverson, irlandés por más señas; inteligente, fiable y leal – vigila a la pareja¿En que dijiste que trabajan?

-Ella estudia tercero de Medimagia y realiza las prácticas en San Mungo. Y él trabaja en el Ministerio, en el Departamento de Juegos y Deportes Mágicos, señor – contestó el esbirro.

-Bien… no parecen muy amenazadores. Evita que le envíen cualquier objeto mágico. Sospecho que dada la coyuntura, ya se le habrá ocurrido pedirlos. Es más listo de lo que parece y seguro que ha deducido que debe encauzar la magia a través del entrenamiento si la quiere controlar. Y eso es precisamente lo que tenemos que evitar a toda costa.

-Bien, señor – obedeció Iverson.

-Señor¿Qué hay de Draco? – preguntó Louis - ¿Qué debo hacer ahora con él?

Lucius rió con desprecio, Snape se estremeció, imaginando el derrotero que tomarían sus próximas palabras.

-De momento ya se encarga él solito de meterse en la boca del lobo cada vez que se le pone por delante. En cuanto salga de la preventiva, inventa algo para volver a ponerle en la picota. Quiero a todo el mundo en su contra. ¡A todo el mundo! Quiero que siga llamando la atención y haciendo que Potter se salga de sus casillas, no me importa a que precio, hazte cuenta de que no es mi hijo y no te pares en sentimentalismos, cuanto más le hagas caer en desgracia, mejor. Confío en tu pérfida imaginación. Por cierto ¿Qué hay de aquella chica?

-Será útil, señor, a su manera y sin saberlo, ya esta contribuyendo más de lo que yo me había imaginado. Va a sernos de gran ayuda, ya lo creo. En cuanto a lo de poner a Draco en la picota… nada mas fácil, señor. Puede usted dormir tranquilo, dado el temperamento de su hijo y la mala fama que ya se ha empezado a crear, realmente es pan comido hundir su maltrecha reputación todavía mas, créame.

-No lo dudo, muchacho. Estupendo, pues. – concluyó Lucius – Adelante, cada uno sabe lo que tiene que hacer. Y… Louis.

-¿Señor?

-Felicidades, chico. Recibirás tu bautismo antes de lo que esperas si las cosas siguen por este camino.

Dando por concluida su misión allí, y después de una ligera reverencia, Louis desapareció para regresar al hospital y seguir representando su papel en aquella función, cuyo único objetivo era terminar con aquellos dos molestos cretinos de una vez por todas. Fácil cometido, pensaba el aspirante a mortífago, bastante pagado de si mismo.

Mientras en Malfoy Manor, Lucius despidió a los dos mortífagos y acercándose insinuante a Severus, pasó sensual la mano por su cuello, atrayéndolo hacia sí. Pero el moreno se resistió y apartó la cabeza, rechazando su demanda.

-¿Qué pasa, Sev? – susurró Lucius insinuante y algo molesto - ¿No tienes ganas? Hay mucho que celebrar.

-Claro, Lucius, déjame ir un momento al servicio – respondió Snape, enseguida estoy contigo.

-Te espero en el dormitorio, no tardes – acarició su mentón con la empuñadura de plata de su bastón y con una mirada lasciva, se dio la vuelta ondeando su capa con distinción y salió de la sala.

Sarah acompañó a casa a un Harry hundido. Ruth no puso objeciones a su idea, había que aprovechar la preciosa oportunidad de tener al rubio lejos y sin posibilidad de mosconear y arruinar sus planes, así que no solo no la intentó desanimar, sino que la alentó para que acompañara al pobre chico en su dolor.

-Sé comprensiva y tierna, Sarah, no cargues las tintas contra el otro, o éste se pondrá a la defensiva. Seguro que está confundido y sabemos que todo es culpa del rubio. Es un depravado y tiene al chico atrapado, pero tú le sacarás de su influjo. Utiliza todas tus armas femeninas, hija mía.

Sarah había replicado débilmente, más que nada para mantener su imagen de inocente novia despechada. Pero su madre tenía razón, no podía desperdiciar la ocasión que se le presentaba en bandeja. Quizá este era su momento. Quizá consiguiera meterse en la cama de su pescador esta noche y consolarle como solo ella sabría hacerlo. Si no le conseguía por las buenas,… tendría que recurrir a métodos más… expeditivos.

De hecho Sarah no dudaba que lo haría, estaba soportando demasiado y su candorosa fachada de niña buena estaba a punto de desmoronarse.

El molesto rubio casi la pone en un brete el otro día en la cocina de los chicos. Sarah pensaba que había estado demasiado cerca, había algo en él que la ponía francamente nerviosa.

Creía que no se la daba al farmacéutico.

Caminaron en silencio y al pasar por delante de su casa, Sarah pidió a Harry que esperara dos minutos, tenía que entrar a echar un vistazo a su padre, por si le había subido la fiebre o necesitaba algo. Entró corriendo y volvió a salir al poco rato, diciéndole al moreno que no había problema, su padre dormía como un tronco y su madre vendría de un momento a otro, en cuanto dejara de chismorrear con las pocas vecinas que habían quedado en la playa.

No bien hubieron dado unos pasos, Sarah se aventuró a coger la mano de Harry y para su gozo éste no la apartó… ¡Bien, su confianza subió un par de puntos. Le dio un ligero apretón y Harry la miró y le dedicó una sonrisa triste y breve, para continuar caminando en silencio.

"Maldito rubio" pensaba Sarah "¿Qué clase de embrujo tiene sobre él? No me creo esa retahíla de que llevan juntos cinco años y se aman. No me la puedo creer. No quiero. Es antinatural. Él debe de estar con una mujer, y esa mujer soy yo. El otro por mi se puede dedicar a chapero si le va el asunto. Pero este es mío. Será… mío. Intentaré no pensar en lo que haya hecho hasta ahora, voy a intentarlo como nunca esta noche y le voy a demostrar que no hay comparación entre hacer el amor con un hombre o con una mujer, que es como comparar una copa de fresas con nata frente a un plato de alcachofas hervidas".

Cuando llegaron a casa de Harry, éste deshizo el lazo entre sus manos y sacó la llave. Se volvió hacia Sarah y le puso la mano en el brazo, agradecido.

-Gracias por todo, Sarah. Intentaré dormir y mañana me acercaré a Perthway, si tengo suerte me dejarán verle – le dio un suave apretón y se dispuso a entrar.

-Espera… - le detuvo Sarah – no me atrevo a dejarte solo, estás muy afectado y te sangra la mejilla – señaló un corte en la cara del joven – déjame pasar, solo será un minuto. Te curo la herida y te preparo una infusión relajante, luego me iré.

-Te lo agradezco Sarah, pero solo quiero dormir – contestó Harry – Estoy bien, de verdad, yo mismo me curaré.

-No y no… – insistió la chica tenazmente, temiendo que se le escapara la presa. Le empujó y entró en la casa - ¿Dónde tienes la tetera? Pongo el agua a hervir y luego te curo.

Harry estaba demasiado agotado para discutir, le indicó a Sarah lo que quería saber y mientras ella se iba a prepararle la infusión, se encaminó a la ducha.

Contempló su imagen en el espejo. El pelo revuelto, la ropa sucia y desgarrada, la mirada abatida. Rasguños, cardenales y arañazos por todas partes…

Con desaliento se metió bajo el agua y pensó en Draco. No creía que él hubiese tenido el privilegio de disfrutar de una ducha esta noche. Lo imaginó sucio, molido a palos y solo en una fría celda, tumbado en un camastro duro y hostil. Deseó más que nada en el mundo tenerle con él, a su lado bajo el agua, abrazarle. Recordó con dolor que esa misma tarde se habían amado allí mismo, en ese mismo lugar en el que él estaba ahora solo y loco de dolor por su ausencia.

Le necesitaba, se sentía desgarrado, roto por dentro, le faltaba su esencia, su mitad. Quería protegerle y mimarle, no podía soportar imaginarle tan desamparado. Draco era fuerte, no se derrumbaría, de eso estaba seguro, o al menos quería estarlo. Rogó para que no le diera por sufrir una de sus crisis esta noche.

Era tan injusto… Tenia que hacer algo ya, mañana mismo. ¡Ahora mismo! La determinación que este pensamiento otorgó a su ánimo, hizo que se tragara las lágrimas aún no vertidas y cogiera una toalla para ir cuanto antes a por Hedwig.

Salió al dormitorio con la toalla en la cintura y de soslayo miró hacia la cama. Una punzada de dolor se clavó en su corazón al caer en la cuenta de que esa noche dormiría solo. Pero no se dejo dominar por la tristeza y sacudiendo la cabeza, empezó a ponerse el pijama, exorcizando la pena con la decisión tomada. Sin más demora pediría una varita y comenzaría su entrenamiento.

Algo más entero salió del dormitorio para ir en busca de la lechuza.

-¿Harry? – llamó Sarah al oír el ruido de sus pasos por el pasillo

-¡Sarah! Se había olvidado completamente de ella. Mierda. Se tomaría esa infusión y la despacharía cuanto antes.

Entró en la cocina y aceptó la taza que Sarah le tendía. Mmmh.… olía bien, tal vez no era una mala idea después de todo (sintió otra punzada al pensar si a Draco le habrían dado algo de beber, algo caliente y amable que le ayudara a dormir).

Cerró los ojos y bebió.

El líquido quemaba, por lo que decidió sentarse y tomárselo con calma, de lo contrario Sarah no se iría de allí. Ella hizo lo mismo, se había preparado otra taza y se la llevó a los labios con una sonrisa, mirando con deleite a Harry por encima del borde.

Un dulce calor iba embotando los sentidos de Harry, efectivamente, la tibia bebida estaba siendo una bendición. Empezaba a sentirse relajado y ligero, parecía que la angustia, el malestar y el dolor quedaban relegados y amortiguados y una deliciosa paz inundaba su espíritu.

Entre brumas decidió que enviaría a Hedwig al día siguiente, ahora solo quería irse a la cama, tumbarse en el cómodo colchón y taparse con la suavidad de las sábanas, dejarse envolver por su sensualidad…

"¿Sensualidad?" "¿Qué diablos le estaba pasando?"

Algo alertó en su interior, pero la neblina se impuso y no tuvo fuerzas para investigar que era eso que le daba toquecitos a su lado sensato. El otro, el onírico, el que estaba más allá del subconsciente, se imponía a marchas aceleradas.

-Sarah, me voy… a la cama – acertó a decir con dificultad. Se sentía raro. Algo no andaba bien, pero… ¡Que diablos! No le importaba ni lo más mínimo.

Un poco inestable se dirigió hacia el dormitorio, ayudado por una siempre dispuesta Sarah. Se tumbó en la cama para confirmar que tenía razón, era tan sensual…

¿Por qué llevaba ropa?

Si se desnudaba todo seria muchísimo mejor. Con suerte Draco andaría por allí cerca, le vería y… seguro que no dejaba pasar la oportunidad.

¿Draco? algo le decía que Draco no vendría… estaba… ocurría algo con Draco que le hizo pensar que no iba a venir ¿Pero el qué? No lograba acordarse, quizá estaba en la playa, o en el baño. Que confusión…

Suspiró y sintió una oleada de deseo que le invadió como una fiebre. Su miembro respondió inmediatamente y volvió a sentir la necesidad de una presencia…

-Draco – llamó en voz baja.

Seguro que venía, siempre lo hacía. Empezó a desnudarse con urgencia y a la vez con delectación ¿Cómo es que aún llevaba puesta la ropa?

Provocaría a Draco con su desnudez, él no podría ignorarle. Se desprendió de la camiseta y del pantalón y se estiró sinuoso sobre las frescas sábanas. Que inmenso placer sentía… que extraña y lejana sensación de haberse sentido mal en algún momento ¿Qué es lo que estaba mal? Nada podía estar mal. Todo era… maravilloso.

Sarah sonreía mientras contemplaba a Harry hacer todo el trabajo por ella. Observó su cuerpo perfecto, tan deseado. Posó los ojos ávidos en el miembro erecto.

Ya era suyo…

Despacio empezó a desnudarse.


	11. El día después

Capitulo 11

Rabia…, dolor…, más rabia.

El furgón policial recorría a toda velocidad los escasos kilómetros que separaban "el escenario del crimen" como lo llamó el policía que le detuvo, de Perthway, a donde Draco supo que le llevaban.

El rubio fue zarandeado una vez más y obligado a sentarse sin rechistar en una furgoneta blindada, cuya sirena, según él innecesaria, le taladraba los oídos y parecía pregonar por donde pasaba que allí iba él, esposado y humillado.

Metido en un buen, buen lío.

Mientras el conductor y el copiloto charlaban como si nada, Draco era escoltado en la parte de atrás por otros dos polis, casi tan jóvenes como él, que evitaban mirarle a los ojos por todos los medios. Parecían nerviosos y algo tensos. Pensó que no debía resultar muy divertido llevar a nadie así, de esa manera, sobre todo con tan poca pinta de criminal como él.

No tardaron ni quince minutos en llegar a su destino. Draco fue sacado a empujones. Pensó que los polis necesitaban demostrarse a sí mismos que eran unos tipos duros, no ocurrían muchos incidentes en su tranquila comarca y el asunto que se traían entre manos les venía un poco grande.

Una vez dentro de la comisaría, un soñoliento agente de guardia le recibió y con una frialdad pasmosa le abrió las esposas, liberando sus muñecas y le tomó los datos.

¡Pero si le conocía! Ahora que había luz y les podía ver mejor las caras, Draco creyó reconocer al menos a dos o tres de ellos como clientes ocasionales de la farmacia.

Pero ellos no dieron ninguna muestra de reconocimiento hacia él.

El que le tomó los datos y las huellas dactilares, le hizo luego pasar a una sala desprovista de muebles excepto por dos sillas y una mesa, de la misma forma impersonal. Y después de cerrar la puerta, se plantó frente a él, resoplando y con cara de hastío. Tenía el pelo negro y ensortijado, muy corto. Las cejas muy pobladas y los labios gruesos. Resollando por culpa de su obesidad (y de las copas de más que acostumbraba a tomar) tomó asiento frente a Draco y se secó el sudor de la frente con un sobado pañuelo.

-Desnúdese…

-¿Q-qué…? – protestó Draco - ¿Por qué?

-¡Porque yo lo digo¿Desde cuándo el detenido hace aquí las preguntas, insolente? Desnúdese. ¿Toma drogas?

-¿Qué…? – volvió a repetir Draco, el tipo ese ya le estaba empezando a fastidiar, esto no tenía ninguna gracia.

-Mire… - bufó el policía – me toca el turno de noche cada tres semanas, ya es bastante pesado de por sí, pero si encima va y tengo la jodida mala suerte de estar de guardia precisamente hoy, cuando a usted le da por hacer el idiota e intentar asesinar a un ciudadano decente… ya ni le cuento. Le aconsejo que no abuse más de mi limitada paciencia… ¡Y que se desnude de una jodida vez!

Levantándose le agarró con fuerza los dos brazos y de un tirón volvió sus muñecas hacia arriba.

-¡Le he preguntado que si toma drogas¿No entiende algo tan simple?

Draco abrió la boca para protestar pero se lo pensó mejor, estaba en franca desventaja, así que simplemente respondió a la pregunta.

-No, no tomo drogas.

-¿Qué es esto? – pregunto el poli al ver la marca en el antebrazo de Draco.

-Un tatuaje.

-Ya veo…

Estiró sus brazos con más brusquedad aún y escudriñó en busca de marcas de pinchazos o moratones.

-Me está haciendo daño – se quejó el chico.

-Perdón… delicadeza. Ahora… ¿Querría usted obedecer a lo que le he dicho¿O tendré que hacerlo yo mismo?

-Si me suelta las manos…

El poli estaba visiblemente contrariado, casi se diría que hasta furioso.

Le soltó y se quedo mirándolo fijamente.

-Estoy esperando… - se sentó y volvió a mirarle.

Draco se resistía, miró a un lado y a otro como buscando una inexistente tabla de salvación. Al fin suspiró y resignado empezó a desabrocharse los botones de la camisa.

La dejó resbalar por los hombros y la colocó en la silla libre, a su lado.

Al ver que vacilaba, el poli volvió a bufar y se removió en su silla.

-¡Sigue maldita sea¡No voy a violarte! (Aunque ya sé que te gustaría…) - la última frase la dijo en voz tan baja que Draco no le oyó.

Draco se secó el sudor de la frente e intentó aplacar los latidos de su corazón, ya lo suponía pero… era tan… degradante estar allí de pie, delante de ese gordo sudoroso que no perdía detalle de ninguno de sus movimientos…

Suspiró de nuevo y llevó sus manos al primer botón del vaquero. Lo abrió…, luego el segundo…

-¿No puede dejar de mirarme? – protesto, deteniéndose.

-¡Claro prenda! Si te parece, cerraré los ojos. Así tú esconderás cualquier cosa que lleves por ahí oculta y luego, después de vestirte, me avisas y los volveré a abrir. Es un buen plan ¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido? Así no te veré en pelotas… Que ingenioso.

Se levantó y temblando de rabia se acercó a Draco.

-¡Mira! Si tanto te molesta quedarte en cueros en una comisaría, habértelo pensado antes. Porque esto no es algo que le suceda a la gente normal ¿Sabes? Cuando a alguien no le da por delinquir o apuñalar a los demás, te aseguro que no se tiene que ver en esta situación. ¡O sea que te jodes y terminas de una puñetera vez o te lo arranco todo de una hostia!

Draco estuvo seguro de que el poli no mentía, se estaba excediendo con él y lo hacía amparado en que allí no había testigos, si no, no creía que se comportara de una forma tan rastrera.

Pensó que llevaba en el cuerpo una buena mezcla de alcohol y frustración, algo que envilecía al más pintado. Y le había tocado a él aguantar la descarga de esa noche… Mala suerte.

Se sacó las deportivas y los calcetines.

Terminó de desabrochar los botones restantes del tejano y se lo quitó también, dejándolo en la silla junto con la camisa manchada de sangre.

El poli se dirigió de nuevo a su silla y sin necesidad de mirarle supo que el maldito chico se había vuelto a detener sin quitarse la ropa interior.

-Sigue… - le dijo con un deje de profunda desgana en la voz. Volvió a sentarse y al mirarle, corroboró que efectivamente, el rubio estaba allí plantado con el bóxer puesto, dispuesto a amargarle definitivamente la noche.- ¡Que sigas, coño!

Draco no intentó resistirse más, no tenía sentido, acabaría desnudo de todas formas y posiblemente con un ojo morado, así que se deshizo de la única prenda que le quedaba, que siguió el camino de las otras.

-¿Contento?

-Cállate la boca si no quieres que te la parta, maricón.

Draco le miró estupefacto. Efectivamente, las noticias vuelan, pensó, sobre todo las que tratan sobre asuntos morbosos. Referidos a otros, claro.

El gordo agente se levantó con esfuerzo una vez más y cogió unos guantes de látex de un cajón de la mesa.

Draco se tensó y la boca se le secó al instante, no podía hacer eso… ¿O sí? Evidentemente sí. No fue consciente de que exhaló el aire de sus pulmones con demasiada fuerza, pero el policía sí.

Se detuvo frente a él y mientras se acabó de colocar los guantes con un ¡plop! en cada muñeca, sonrió por primera vez en toda la noche.

-Verás… precioso. Seguro que esto te va a gustar más a ti que a mí, te lo garantizo. Así que relájate y así terminaremos antes. ¿Te parece… guapito?

Draco sintió asco ante aquella cara porcina y esos labios gordos que le sonreían con desprecio. El cerdo aquel estaba disfrutando a su costa y el chico no pensaba darle el gusto de que le viera temblar. Todo le estaba recordando demasiado a cierta ocasión que no quería revivir. Por supuesto salvando las distancias, pero las pequeñas similitudes se le hacían a Draco enormes en ese momento. La sensación de humillación y escarnio le resultaba jodidamente similar. Se obligó a cerrar su mente y a no pensar.

El poli sólo estaba descargando las frustraciones de una pobre y aburrida vida sobre él, nada más.

-Apóyate ahí. – le señaló el borde de la mesa.

Draco obedeció en silencio, cuanto antes terminara, mejor. Apoyó las manos en la mesa y separó las piernas para facilitar la labor, total… ya sabía lo que venía a continuación y pensó que saldría mejor parado si colaboraba.

El poli fue algo rudo pero quizá no tanto como Draco esperaba. Parecía haberse impuesto su lado profesional sobre el cabrón de hacía unos segundos y definitivamente no parecía que tuviera intención de hacerle daño. Solamente de humillarle, y como el poli creía que eso ya lo había conseguido, no se excedió mucho más en su afrenta.

Hurgó dentro de él durante un rato, y cuando estuvo seguro de que no escondía nada ahí, y que el sádico juego no daba mas de sí, le dejó en paz.

-Vístete – ordenó con sequedad, quitándose los guantes.

Draco le miró, parecía haber perdido el aire jovialmente morboso que ostentaba antes, casi se le veía… avergonzado por su ruin proceder hacia el chico. Rellenaba un informe sin mirarle, sentado a la mesa.

Sin decir palabra, Draco se vistió y se quedó esperando a que el poli terminara. Cuando lo hizo, le puso las esposas otra vez.

-Sígueme – le dijo, todavía sin mirarle.

Cogiendo el informe abrió la puerta y salió, precedido por Draco.

Se dirigió al mostrador y habló algo con otro de los policías, el cual le dio una llave.

-Vamos – ordenó circunspecto.

Draco le siguió, siempre en silencio y después de pasar por una puerta y un pasillo, llegaron ante otra puerta, ésta metálica. El policía la abrió y detrás Draco pudo ver tres celdas, todas vacías.

El poli se dirigió a la de la izquierda, la abrió y le hizo un gesto al chico para que pasara delante.

-Vuélvete.

Le quitó de nuevo las esposas y sin dirigirle la palabra ni una sola vez más por esa noche, cerró la puerta y le dejó allí, solo.

Draco miró a su alrededor. Lo que vio le pareció tan sórdido que añadió más angustia a su situación, ya de por si bastante desagradable.

Solo había un camastro con un colchón tan fino como el papel de fumar, una mesa y una silla.

¡Fascinante!

Se tumbó boca arriba en el jergón y pensó en Harry. Seguro que estaba deshecho, culpándose por lo que había pasado y dando vueltas en la cama sin poder dormir. ¡Si no hubiera sido tan condenadamente celoso y no se hubiera enredado con el indeseable de Thomas, nada de esto habría pasado!

Sintió frío y se tapó con la asquerosa manta de color indefinible que había a los pies de la cama. Harry… como deseaba estar ahora con él, su marinero siempre sabía que hacer. Aunque a veces lo disimulaba muy bien…

Sonrió pensando en cómo se ruborizaba todavía cuando le pillaba en falta… era tan adorable. Y tan protector…

Intentó por todos los medios a su alcance no derrumbarse, no pensar en lo que había ocurrido hacía unos momentos, en lo que ocurrió hacía tres años en aquel… cuando Voldemort…

¡Por favor…!

Harry no estaba allí para cuidar de él. No podía romperse ahora, simplemente no podía. Tenía que dormirse, eso es, dormir. ¿Pero cómo?

Cerró los ojos con fuerza pero solo conseguía ver lo que precisamente no quería ver, así que se levantó y se dedicó a pasear por la miserable celda durante el resto de la noche, llenando su mente de la imagen de su fiel compañero, pensando en el momento en que volviera a verle, en como se arrojaría en sus brazos, sus cálidos brazos…

Le despertó la luz y un terrible dolor de cabeza. ¿Dónde estaba¿Qué ocurría¿Por qué le dolía tanto la cabeza? Se incorporó a medias ¡Por mil trolls! Le iba a estallar, exhaló el aire y se detuvo con los ojos cerrados, esperando que los martillazos tuvieran misericordia con él y amainaran un poco.

-Draco… - llamó quedamente, sentía su calor junto a él.

"¡Draco!"

De pronto el recuerdo despiadado de la noche anterior le sacudió como una maza, una más sumándose a las de su dolorida cabeza.

"¿Entonces quién…?"

No quería mirar. De pronto fue terriblemente consciente de quién fue la última persona con la que había estado hacía solo unas horas.

Se obligó a abrir los ojos y a enfrentar a quien estaba a su lado.

-¡Mierda! – se dejó caer en la cama, sintiendo un millar de dagas clavarse en sus sienes. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza ¡El dolor era insoportable! No podía pensar. ¿Qué hacía ella en su cama? No hacía falta ser muy listo para deducir lo que había pasado, ateniéndose al sólo hecho de que los dos estaban desnudos. Pero él no recordaba absolutamente nada. Y algo así lo recordaría… ¿no¡No puede ser verdad! Ya tenía suficientes problemas y ahora esto. ¡Joder, joder, joder,…!

Sarah estaba dormida, estaría borracha anoche y él también, pensó. Pero él no recordaba haber bebido tanto como para perder los papeles de esa manera tan estrepitosa. Y mucho menos recordaba haber…

¡Mierda y mil veces mierda!

Le esperaban un montón de explicaciones que dar y no sabía ni como empezar, teniendo en cuenta que no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que había pasado. No podía ser tan ingenuo como para pensar que nada pero…

¿Cómo explicar a Draco que la misma noche de su detención delante de todo el pueblo, después de ser apaleado e insultado, él se había acostado tranquilamente con la chica que le perseguía y que por consiguiente Draco aborrecía?

Soltó una risa que sonó cargada de cinismo y le hizo encogerse una vez más de dolor.

¿Cómo iba a explicar a Sarah que no se acordaba de nada pero que el hecho de que estuvieran los dos desnudos y en su cama no tenía porque significar nada en "particular"¡Por Merlín! No recordaba haberse sentido tan atrapado en toda su vida.

¿Cómo iba a explicar a Ruth que no quería nada con su hija, pero que ya que estaban en harina, quién era el necio que no aprovechaba la oportunidad de un buen polvo?

¡Joder! Lo tenía bastante… complicado.

Tan sigilosamente como pudo, salió de la cama y empezó a vestirse. Tenía que salir de allí cuanto antes, la culpa empezaba a corroerle por dentro como un cáncer y la ansiedad que le provocaba le impedía seguir por más tiempo en aquella habitación.

Salió en silencio al pasillo y se dirigió a la cocina. Tomó un rápido café negro y un par de analgésicos y se marchó de casa camino a la parada del autobús de Perthway, con una molesta sensación agazapada en su cerebro y en sus entrañas, intentando a la vez recordar algo, algún detalle de las últimas horas, cualquier dato que arrojara un poco de luz sobre el desgraciado asunto que pesaba sobre su ya decaído ánimo.

Cuando Harry llegó a la comisaría el dolor de cabeza había remitido ligeramente. Informó al policía tras el mostrador del motivo de su visita y éste le rogó que esperara unos instantes, a la vez que apretaba el intercomunicador y hablaba en voz baja con alguien.

-Espere un momento por favor, enseguida saldrán a informarle – le comunicó y mientras esperaban, le tomó los datos.

No habían pasado ni dos minutos, cuando un oficial de paisano alto y con el pelo gris se dirigió directo a Harry y tendiéndole la mano le saludó con energía.

-Buenos días, muchacho. ¿Es usted familiar del detenido?

-Sí, podría decirse que sí, en realidad no tiene familia. Yo soy su… amigo. – "detenido", la insultante palabra martilleó su corazón cuando le puso cuerpo. Ese "detenido" era su Draco, no cualquier persona anónima y sin rostro, quiso gritarle al policía.

-Bien, paso pues a informarle. Por favor – con un gesto de la mano le indicó que pasara a su despacho y cerró la puerta tras ellos – está metido en un problema serio.

A Harry le dio un vuelco el corazón y sintió como si una mano se lo estrujara.

-¿Cómo de serio? – preguntó con la boca repentinamente seca, había abrigado la ingenua esperanza de que todo el embrollo no pasara a mayores, pero rápidamente se dio de narices con la lógica del asunto.

-Es de homicidio frustrado de lo que se le acusa, joven. Con numerosos testigos y un herido grave en el hospital. Creo que comprenderá cuánto de grave puede llegar a ser.

-¡Pero él no lo hizo! Todo es un desgraciado error. En realidad nadie pudo ver que él clavara ese cuchillo ¿no?

-Bueno, no son esos mis informes, a decir verdad. De todas formas ahora no es momento ni lugar para discutir eso, creo que esta usted citado, humm… mañana – confirmó mirando sus notas – para tomarle declaración, entonces podrá usted alegar todo cuanto quiera.

-¿Y qué va a pasar ahora?

-Mañana quedará en libertad bajo fianza a la espera de juicio, dado que carece de antecedentes. Búsquele un buen abogado, le hará falta, créame.

Y dando por concluida la entrevista, le tendió la mano.

-Claro – respondió Harry pensativo - Señor… ¿Puedo verle?

-No es lo habitual, pero dado que ya esta usted aquí y que al ser hoy domingo no hay mucho trabajo… no creo que haya problema. Ahora le acompañarán. Buenos días.

-Buenos días. Y gracias.

Harry salió del despacho. El agente alto ordenó al auxiliar que acompañara a Harry a visitar al detenido. Este le cacheó antes a fondo y una vez satisfecho del resultado, le condujo a través de un corto pasillo, que terminaba en una puerta metálica. El policía la abrió con su llave y pasaron a un espacio en el que pudo distinguir tres celdas. El policía le indicó con un gesto la de la izquierda.

-No está permitido el contacto físico ni le puede usted dar ningún objeto, si tiene algo que entregar al detenido, démelo a mi – explicó con voz neutra.

-Claro…, entiendo – contestó Harry impaciente ya por ver a Draco - ¿Está ahí?

El poli asintió y se quedó plantado junto a la puerta de entrada, las manos tras la espalda y la mirada fija en un punto del techo. Harry se acercó despacio a la celda, con la angustia a flor de piel convertida en sudor frío.

Draco estaba tumbado de espaldas a él, hacia la pared. Parecía dormido. El calabozo era como Harry lo había imaginado, austero, feo y gris. Sólo había un camastro, una silla y una mesa, además de un ventanuco con barrotes. Ostentaba todo el aire de los lugares de paso… afortunadamente para el que estaba dentro.

-Draco… - llamó procurando no quebrar la voz. – Draco…

El rubio se volvió de un salto y Harry pudo apreciar sus profundas ojeras, consecuencia de la noche en vela y las señales de la pelea de la playa sobre su bello rostro, una vez más. Tenía el pelo revuelto y la ropa hecha un asco, manchada de la sangre de su agresor.

-Harry… - Draco corrió hacia la verja y se agarró a los barrotes - ¿Cómo estás¿Estás bien…¿Qué ha pasado con…?

-¿El cabrón ese? Esta fuera de peligro, gracias al cielo. Aunque deseo verle muerto por sobre todas las cosas, eso no nos favorecería nada – contestó Harry en voz baja - ¿Cómo estas tú? Draco…, perdóname.

Deseaba con toda su alma abrazar a su rubio a través de los barrotes, cubrir esas manos blancas con las suyas, pero el poli les miraba con disimulo y no se quiso arriesgar a que le echara de allí nada más llegar.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte. Ese bastardo se merece eso y mucho más Harry, no te culpes ¿vale? Si no es por ti, sería yo el que estaría ahora en el hospital. Gracias, amor. – le tranquilizó Draco también en susurros – nunca dejaré de asombrarme por tu poder, león.

-Draco, deja eso ahora ¿quieres? – rogó Harry, molesto. La culpa era ya tan monstruosa que le ponía de mal humor. – te ves ahí por mi maldita falta de control mientras yo estoy aquí afuera tan tranquilo, "_y además me he acostado con Sarah…_". Tenemos que demostrar que no fuiste tú, como sea.

-Harry, ahora sólo necesito una cosa de ti – le interrumpió Draco.

-¿El qué? Dime que quieres, amor. – Harry estaba deseando hacer algo por Draco que liberase el peso de su pecado.

-Quiero ropa limpia. Estoy impresentable y huelo mal. Esto me va a provocar una crisis de identidad de un momento a otro mayor que el estar aquí encerrado. – sonrió y su transparente mirada buscó la de Harry – hazlo por mi lado Malfoy ¿Sí…? Me doy asco.

Harry no pudo evitar un resoplido y se dio un palmetazo en la frente. ¡Mierda! Que olvido tan imperdonable.

-Claro cariño – balbuceó avergonzado – no caí esta mañana,…con las prisas, yo no… me acordé de cogerte ropa. Yo… vuelvo en una hora. No te muevas. Eh… quiero decir, no te preocupes.

-Bueno, tranquilo, no pasa na…

Harry se dio la vuelta bruscamente dejando a Draco con la palabra en la boca, como impelido por una urgencia algo desproporcionada. De pronto era vital para él proporcionarle cuanto antes lo que le había pedido. Después de todo lo que le había hecho y él, tan Slytherin, solo le pedía ropa limpia.

Claro que todavía desconocía lo peor. Bueno, rectificó, si no lo peor, sí la puntilla, el remate. Harry decidió en ese momento que nunca se lo diría. No iba a añadir más dolor a su castigada vida por una maldita infidelidad de la que ni siquiera se había enterado.

Salió de la comisaría como alma que lleva el diablo, dispuesto a conseguirle lo que quería, con el mismo afán que si le hubiera encargado que peleara por él contra un troll.

La culpa… la jodida culpa era más poderosa todavía que él y todos sus puñeteros poderes juntos.

Draco se quedó sujetando los barrotes de la celda como un tonto, Harry le había dejado con la boca abierta. ¡Merlín! Debía oler realmente mal para que su compañero, habitualmente nada obsesivo por los asuntos de la imagen, saliera despedido como si le hubieran puesto un petardo en el culo.

Algo andaba mal… conocía tan bien a su marinero que supo que algo le corroía, su habitual seguridad en sí mismo parecía estar seriamente resquebrajada.

Casi no le había mirado a los ojos y eso era algo muy raro en él. Draco sabía que se sentía responsable de su situación allí dentro, pero… había "algo" más.

Harry entró en la casa como una exhalación, cuando de pronto recordó a quién había dejado en su cama esa mañana y automáticamente empezó a caminar casi de puntillas. Se asomó con cuidado, esperando verla allí con cara de circunstancias y de ir a echarle un sermón como poco, pero ya no estaba. Algo mas aliviado, entró en el dormitorio y se dirigió al armario.

Pero el pulso se le detuvo a mitad de camino cuando se dio cuenta de que la cama estaba pulcramente hecha y sobre la almohada había una nota.

Harry la cogió con aprensión, como si pudiera ser una howler y fuera a empezar a gritarle su deshonra de un momento a otro.

Con el corazón ahora latiéndole a mil por hora, la abrió y casi se muere del susto. Sólo unas cuantas palabras en letra cursiva le hirieron mas profundamente que cualquier maldición lo había hecho nunca.

_Ha sido fabuloso, Harry. Tú si sabes como complacer a una mujer. Tuya. Sarah._

La nota cayó de su mano al suelo, planeando despacio. Harry se llevó las manos a los ojos, como queriendo esconderse de si mismo.

-No puede ser – musitó – realmente ha ocurrido y ella cree que yo… que a mi… No…, Draco.

Ahogó un sollozo y las ganas de colgarse por el cuello de la lámpara del techo y decidiendo que más tarde intentaría solucionar el espantoso equívoco, corrió al armario para llevarle sin más demora a su verdadero amor lo único que había demandado de él en ese aciago día.

Abrió los cajones y rebuscó entre su ropa. Un nudo doloroso le atenazó la garganta al detener la vista sobre sus camisetas, pulcramente planchadas y plegadas. Escogió una gris claro, a juego con sus ojos y llevándosela a la nariz, aspiró el familiar aroma a limpio.

Hizo verdaderos esfuerzos por no llorar y sintiéndose peor que una mierda, cogió rápidamente unos vaqueros, ropa interior y calcetines. Guardó todo en una bolsa y echó un rápido vistazo a su alrededor, por ver si se le olvidaba algo.

Cayó en la cuenta y entró al baño. Otra puñalada al mirar hacia la ducha y recordar la tarde anterior, cuando los dos habían tenido allí una caliente sesión de sexo compartido. Cogió los utensilios de afeitar de Draco, aunque para los cuatro pelitos transparentes que le salían… y el cepillo de dientes. Harry hizo una mueca al recordar que siempre se reía de él por eso.

Repasó mentalmente lo que llevaba… suficiente, decidió con la prisa metida en el cuerpo.

Y salió de la casa sin olvidar una carantoña a Hedwig, que le miraba ladeando la cabeza desde la estantería.

Una vez en la comisaría no quiso entrar otra vez a ver a Draco, se sentía demasiado sucio y no quería empeorar las cosas delatándose con su habitual incapacidad para controlar el rubor de su cara o la expresión de culpable sentenciado que se le ponía a poco que hacía.

Le entregó la bolsa al policía rogándole que le disculpara ante Draco y le dijera que tenía que hablar con su jefe y que si se entretenía, le iban a cerrar la farmacia. Y se marchó por donde había venido.

Efectivamente aquello no era del todo una excusa, Harry tenía la intención desde el día de ayer, de ir a hablar con el jefe de Draco. Sabía que este domingo les tocaba guardia y no quiso demorar más el momento. Éste no se encontraba en la playa cuando ocurrieron los hechos, pero Harry no dudaba que ya le habrían llegado varias versiones de los mismos. Y él, como directo protagonista, quería darle la única válida, además de defender contra viento y marea a su querido aprendiz.

El señor Cardew estaba tras el mostrador atendiendo a una clienta. Le miró significativamente cuando Harry entró (le conocía de vista) y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que pasara a la rebotica.

Harry así lo hizo y se sentó a esperar, sudando por el nerviosismo y sin poder estarse quieto ¿Qué jodidos diablos estaba pasando con su vida?

En seguida entró Cardew, después de cerrar con llave y colocar en la puerta un cartel de aviso de que volvería en diez minutos.

Harry se puso de pie y le tendió la mano.

-Señor Cardew – saludó – me llamo Harry Potter, soy el compañero de Draco. Supongo que ya se habrá enterado usted de…

-Sí, sí – le interrumpió Cardew, agitando la mano en el aire – esperaba su visita señor Potter. Le escucho…

Y sin más preámbulos se sentó frente a Harry, instándole a que hiciera lo mismo y ofreciéndole una taza de café, que éste aceptó agradecido.

El señor Cardew parecía un hombre afable y juicioso. Era bajito y pelirrojo, con la nariz algo colorada y la piel muy blanca. Draco siempre le había hablado de él con afecto y Harry empezó a relatarle los hechos en aquella rebotica algo desordenada, supuso que por la ausencia del encargado del orden en cuestión. Tuvo la tranquilizadora sensación de que el hombre no era persona dada a dejarse llevar por chismorreos y habladurías, lo cual hizo que se sintiera mucho más relajado y hablara sin trabas de lo sucedido.

Le contó los hechos tal y como habían ocurrido, ocultando solamente aquello que tenía que ver con la magia, sustituyéndolo por la versión de que Thomas se había clavado a sí mismo el cuchillo como consecuencia del forcejeo. Tampoco pudo saber Cardew, porque ni el mismo Harry lo sabía, que Thomas había estado acosando a Draco hasta llevarle al límite de su resistencia, que era mucha, y que de hecho esa era la causa principal de que el rubio hubiera sido el primero en comenzar la agresión, detalle que también Harry omitió deliberadamente..

Cuando terminó de hablar sin haber sido interrumpido ni una sola vez por Cardew, este suspiró y sirvió más café en las tazas vacías.

-Mira hijo – comenzó – tu… amigo, lleva casi tres años conmigo. Nunca y esto es importante, nunca, me ha dado un solo motivo para desconfiar de él. Nunca. – repitió con énfasis – es más, yo casi te diría que le he cogido un cariño especial. No se si lo sabrás pero soy viudo y sin hijos. Draco representa para mí actualmente ese hijo que nunca tuve, es mi aprendiz y disfruto enseñándole todo lo que sé. Pero también es algo más y si un día se decide a sacarse el título de diplomado en farmacia, como tantas veces le he aconsejado, me hará muy feliz, porque quisiera poner parte del negocio a su nombre y eso facilitaría las cosas.

Harry se sorprendió, Draco nunca le había contado nada de aquello. Cardew volvió a suspirar y se mesó los rojos cabellos.

-No creo ni por un momento que tu… que Draco sacara y menos clavara ese cuchillo. Por mí todo sigue como antes – zanjó – te ruego que aceptes mi ayuda económica si os hace falta para cualquier cosa, abogados… lo que sea. No hace falta que le cuentes a él de dónde salió el dinero. Sé que es orgulloso – sonrió, al igual que Harry – y que nunca lo aceptaría. Puedes estar tranquilo, hijo – concluyó poniéndose en pie – por mi parte ese desafortunado incidente nunca existió.

-Yo… señor, muchas gracias – acertó a decir Harry emocionado, no tenía ni idea de que el jefe de Draco fuera tan buena persona, había venido a la defensiva, dispuesto a pelear por su rubio con uñas y dientes y se había encontrado casi con un padre para él, cariñoso y protector – en nombre de Draco y en el mío propio, se lo agradezco de todo corazón, no se imagina la falta que nos hace gente como usted.

Le estrechó la mano con firmeza.

-Dile a Draco que le quiero aquí pasado mañana martes, puntual como siempre, sin excusas. Se me está amontonando el trabajo. Hay un sinfín de fórmulas que preparar y él me da cien vueltas en ese cometido. Por cierto ¿Dónde aprendió? – preguntó mientras le acompañaba a la puerta.

-Ehm… bueno, le gusta leer sobre mejunjes. Él es así… y en fin, le va lo de mezclar y experimentar – acertó a decir Harry para salir del paso. Si ahora pudiera escuchar Snape al hombre que tenía delante…

-Es curioso, tiene una habilidad innata. Parece que llevara años haciéndolo. Bueno, muchacho, lo dicho. Llámame si necesitas algo, por favor, confío en que lo harás. Haría cualquier cosa por ese chico. Y estoy seguro de que tú también - Cardew le guiñó un ojo y le tendió la mano mientras con la otra le palmeaba el hombro.

-Claro, señor – bueno, otro que sabía más de lo que parecía. De todas formas, mejor así – Buenos días. Y… gracias otra vez.

Cardew le abrió la puerta y acompañado por un tintineo de campanillas, Harry salió a la calle gratamente sorprendido. Era indudable que su pareja se hacía querer… por quien sabía ver mas allá de las apariencias, claro.

Pasó el resto del día en un sinvivir de dudas, remordimientos y rememoración de los hechos del día anterior. La casa se le quedó grande a la media hora de volver y decidió pasar el día fuera, con Hedwig y la snitch.

Se fue andando hasta una colina cercana y estuvo allí durante horas, dejando que tanto la lechuza como la pelotita alada volaran libres mientras él permanecía en tierra, añorando su escoba y la incomparable sensación de elevarse por sobre todas las cosas cuando éstas se hacían insoportablemente pesadas.

Se sentó bajo un enorme abedul y apoyó la espalda en el tronco rugoso. Hacía calor, cerró los ojos y se abandonó a las placenteras sensaciones de la naturaleza a su alrededor. Miró hacia arriba¡cómo ansiaba volar…! Cuánto añoraba la libertad de los cielos, su frescura, que dolorosa sensación de pérdida le embargaba…

Tomó la determinación de escribir esa misma noche a sus amigos. Aunque no precisamente para pedir su escoba, pensó con tristeza.

Ya oscurecía cuando volvió a casa, con Hedwig en el hombro y la snitch en el bolsillo.

Después de cenar algo de fruta de pie, en la cocina, tomó papel y lápiz y se sentó en el sofá, con las piernas cruzadas y el papel apoyado en ellas y escribió a sus amigos. Hedwig le miraba desde su percha, como sabedora de las penas que agobiaban a su dueño.

Les explicó medio en clave, al igual que habían hecho ellos, que estaban empezando a ocurrir, cada vez con más frecuencia, desagradables incidentes debido a que ya no controlaba ni por asomo el enorme potencial de su magia, que parecía crecer por momentos. Y que esos incidentes, de llegar a trascender, les podían poner en un grave aprieto tanto a él como a Draco.

Que pensaba que para poder controlarlo necesitaba entrenar y para entrenar necesitaba como mínimo y de momento su… una, varita.

Y como la suya y la de Draco habían sido destruidas, les tenían que conseguir otras. ¿Cómo? No tenía ni idea, podían probar en Olivander, dejaba la responsabilidad en sus manos, sabiendo que era un jodido embolado.

Deseaba con toda su alma tener la capa y la escoba, pero comprendía que eso era menos necesario de momento, o sea que lo dejaba para otra ocasión con gran pena por su parte, pues suponía que conseguirlas pasaba por ir a Hogwarts, donde pensaba que seguirían y dar muchas explicaciones, o lo que es peor, a casa de los Dursley. Y creía que con conseguirles las varitas ya tendrían suficientes problemas como para meterles en más. ¡Ah! Antes de enviar las varitas, si las conseguían, tendrían que reducirlas o aplicarles un hechizo distractor, porque podía ser que Hedwig estuviera vigilada.

Harry no tenía ninguna constancia de este hecho, pero el extraño incidente de hacía unos días en la playa, cuando sintieron que alguien les observaba, le tenía preocupado y pensó que era mejor asegurarse. Draco y él lo habían comentado alguna vez, barajando los posibles nombres del mirón, pero no se ponían de acuerdo. Draco pensaba que tenía algo que ver con Sarah, o con Thomas. ¿Sarah? le había dicho Harry mirándolo como si estuviera loco de remate. Aunque ahora… ya no estaba seguro de nada.

Harry por su parte creía que tendría más que ver con sus asuntos pendientes en Londres, aunque rogaba para que fuera Draco el que tuviera razón

Una vez terminada la carta, se sintió incapaz de dormir en la cama de sus culpas así que se acostó en el sofá, tapándose con una manta ligera que tenían plegada sobre el respaldo, rogando para que esa fuera una rápida noche sin sueños y llegara cuanto antes el día siguiente, en el que tendría que enfrentarse a Draco y a sus propios demonios.

Rogando asimismo por que el sueño le aportara una solución, una idea, algo que le ayudara a salir del abismo en el que se sentía hundido hasta el cuello.


	12. Conversaciones y recuerdos

Capitulo 12 Conversaciones y recuerdos

A las doce de la mañana, tal como le había indicado el policía el día anterior, fue a recoger a Draco a la comisaría y juntos volvieron a casa en el autobús. Harry le contó su visita a Cardew y Draco sonrió cuando le dijo que le quería allí mañana mismo, a la hora de siempre.

Draco le contó a Harry que le habían explicado que estaba en libertad provisional, a la espera de juicio y que no podía salir de la región sin permiso, además de tener que presentarse un lunes de cada quince días en la comisaría. También le contó que le habían hecho unas fotografías muggles, de esas que no se mueven, con un antiestético cartelito colgado del cuello y un número escrito en él. No le hizo ni una sola mención al vergonzoso episodio del gordo policía, no era necesario angustiar más al que ya imaginaba estaba bastante agobiado.

Harry se sintió morir de culpa una vez más y no se atrevió siquiera a abrir la boca en el resto del trayecto. Se limitó a cogerle de la mano y apretarle con tanta fuerza, que al final Draco se quejó y le preguntó si es que pensaba hacer triturado de serpiente para echar al caldo esa noche.

Pasó una semana en la que Harry además de perder dos kilos por culpa de la ansiedad, ni vio a Sarah ni se atrevió a mencionar ni de lejos su nombre ni nada que la recordara delante de Draco. Thomas seguía en el hospital y a Sarah parecía que se la había tragado la tierra afortunadamente para él. Casi no salieron de casa más que para ir al trabajo, por no encontrarse con los vecinos y sus más que probables preguntas.

Una noche, estaba Harry en la cocina, dando de comer a Hedwig. Ya habían terminado de cenar y Draco había ido a no se sabe qué al dormitorio, después de pedirle a Harry que preparase dos wiskhys para tomarlos en el salón (otra vez Draco pidiendo una copa, pensó Harry¡qué diablos! Tampoco era un drama tomar una copa después de cenar, aunque casi nunca antes lo hacían.)

Salió de la cocina con las copas en la mano y entro al salón. Draco estaba ya sentado en la butaca, con el semblante adusto y la mirada baja. Tenía un papel en la mano y jugueteaba con una sus esquinas, enrollándola y desenrollándola. Harry se quedo petrificado en la puerta.

Draco cambió de postura y siguió su juego con la esquinita del papel. Harry dio dos pasos, luego dos mas y dejó la copa de Draco frente a él, en la mesita de centro. Sin atreverse ni a respirar, se sentó en la otra butaca, frente a él. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan… rematadamente estúpido?

Draco tomó la copa con la mano libre, sin mirarle, bebió un trago y cerrando los ojos lo paladeó recostando la cabeza contra el respaldo del sillón.

Estaba torturando a Harry como solo las serpientes saben hacerlo cuando la indefensa presa esta como atontada entre sus anillos y sabe que no hay escapatoria. El moreno no movía ni un músculo, imitó a Draco y tomó un trago, pensando que lo iba a necesitar, incluso muchos más, seguramente. Permaneció inmóvil sin quitarle ojo de encima, habría llegado a pensar que Draco se había dormido si no hubiera sido por el irritante movimiento de sus dedos enrollando y desenrollando la maldita esquina del maldito papel. Y por que el momento no era precisamente como para dormirse, claro.

Al final no pudo más, tomo otro trago, mas largo que el anterior y habló.

-Vamos, Draco, suéltalo.

Draco abrió los ojos lentamente, detuvo el enervante movimiento de sus dedos y levantó la cabeza del sillón, mirando directamente a Harry, traspasándole con sus fríos ojos transparentes. Miró el papel y luego le miró a él.

-Dímelo tú, Harry. Antes de que me vuelva loco conjeturando en que exacto y jodido momento te me has ido de las manos.

Harry jadeó, esperaba un ataque frontal, gritos, insultos,... pero no esta especie de... aceptación de hechos consumados.

-No es lo que parece...

-¡Por favor! No seas patético. Te creía más... hábil, marinero. Explícame que es, si no es lo que parece.

Draco no perdía la compostura. Tomó otro sorbo de su bebida, mientras mantenía la mirada fría, muy fría y mientras Harry empezaba a temblar imperceptiblemente sintiendo que la cosa iba en serio, que su pareja estaba poniendo distancias entre los dos a pasos agigantados.

-¿Dónde lo encontraste? – preguntó tontamente para ganar tiempo.

-Tengo por costumbre barrer bajo la cama, pero como he tenido la absurda ocurrencia de visitar la cárcel un par de días, no pude hacerlo hasta hoy. Y mira por donde... – levantó el papel a la altura de sus ojos y le dio vueltas con habilidad – encontré este... regalo de bienvenida.

-Draco... – Harry se estaba asustando mucho y depositando la copa en la mesa, se dejó caer a su lado, poniendo las manos sobre sus rodillas.

-No me toques – advirtió el rubio con un tono tan glacial que hasta el aire pareció congelarse.

Harry retrocedió como si hubiera recibido una bofetada, peor, que una bofetada.

Se levantó anonadado y por un momento vaciló entre arrojarse en sus brazos o marcharse corriendo.

Al final no hizo ninguna de las dos cosas. Se limitó a seguir allí, de pie, sin decir nada durante unos segundos eternos hasta que Draco levantó la vista y le miró.

-¿Desde cuando, Harry? – preguntó levantando de nuevo el papel - ¿ No pensabais contármelo? – echó el cuerpo hacia delante y entrecerró los ojos, mirándole fijamente - ¿Qué es, Harry¿Tu venganza¿O hay algo más?

Se levantó y pasó por su lado sin rozarle. De pronto hizo una bola con el papel y se la arrojó a Harry con fuerza, dándole de lleno en la cara. El moreno no se movió, simplemente cerró los ojos y permaneció quieto, los brazos caídos a los costados

-Dale mi enhorabuena a Sarah. Yo iré a hacer las maletas. ¡Ah...! Antes de irme cambiaré las sábanas. Dile que puede estar tranquila, nada le recordara a mí.

Como Harry no contestó, Draco se alejó de él para no matarle allí mismo y antes de salir, estampó con furia su vaso de wiskhy contra la pared.

Harry se encogió, sin hablar ¿Qué podía decirle? Era culpable, no había excusa, disculpa ni coartada. Había ocurrido, era un hecho y Draco se merecía como mínimo el derecho a descargar su ira de la forma que creyera conveniente.

El rubio se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Ante la evidencia de que su Draco se iba, Harry reaccionó por fin.

-Draco...

El rubio se paró en seco, sin volverse.

-Si vas a invitarme a tu boda, puedes ahorrártelo.

Harry tomó aire ¿Cómo demonios iba a hacerle creer a Draco que no sabía que mierda había pasado?

¿Qué aquella noche era como un agujero negro para él?

Sin atreverse a acercarse a él, ni mucho menos a tocarle, habló desde la distancia, a su nuca.

-Concédeme unos minutos por favor. Me siento la mayor mierda que te puedas imaginar y te aseguro que no tengo una explicación convincente que me libere de la culpa. Pero déjame solo intentar relatarte como ocurrieron los hechos. Eso es lo único que puedo hacer, lo siento.

Draco se quedo inmóvil y en silencio durante lo que a Harry le parecieron unos momentos eternos, apoyó la mano en el quicio de la puerta y habló sin darse la vuelta.

-Harry, las cosas últimamente no funcionan bien. No sé que está pasando pero nada es como se supone que debería ser – por fin se giró y Harry pudo ver el dolor reflejado en sus ojos claros – no te causo más que problemas... – Harry fue a protestar pero Draco le cortó con un gesto imperativo de sus manos – si... tú eres el que hace estallar las cosas y no yo, pero... siempre por mi culpa. La gente no me quiere, el imbécil ese del hospital no nos dejará en paz, y antes o después me encontrarán, podemos apostar quien será el primero, si los mortífagos o los aurores y ahora... esto. Puedo comprender que estés cansado de tanto escándalo y tanta inseguridad. Tú solo buscabas una vida tranquila y no parece ser que yo sea el más indicado para dártela.

-Basta ya, Draco – le interrumpió Harry desesperado y dolido – yo nunca he tenido esa vida tranquila a la que te refieres. Si exceptuamos estos tres últimos años contigo, que han sido un regalo. Pues bien, doy gracias a quien corresponda por este tiempo de tregua. Pero si seguir disfrutándolo implica renunciar a ti, ya no lo quiero. No me importa que la gente no te quiera, porque yo si te quiero. No me importan tus escándalos porque sé que tú no los buscas y empiezo a sospechar que suceden demasiadas casualidades últimamente. No quiero una vida tranquila si tú no estas en ella, quiero una vida contigo, sea como sea. Si te encuentran, nos encontrarán a los dos y puedes estar seguro de que antes moriré luchando que dejar que te lleven. O sea, que por favor, Draco, ahora déjame que te explique si puedo, lo poco que puedo explicarte sobre este... maldito asunto que yo tampoco entiendo y que no hace sino enturbiar todavía más todo y alejarnos de lo importante

Draco vaciló, golpeteó con la palma de la mano en el quicio de la puerta y se dirigió al mueble bar, donde sirvió otras dos copas y le ofreció una a Harry.

-De acuerdo, Harry – concedió – inténtalo. Te escucharé. Pero hazme un favor, ahórrame los detalles.

Se sentó en el sillón y Harry empezó a relatarle los hechos de aquella noche comenzando en el punto en que se habían llevado a Draco de la playa.

Intentó no saltarse un punto ni una coma. Se "sentía" culpable pero se "sabía" inocente, quería a Draco y no le había sido infiel nunca hasta esa noche, y aun así, no de forma intencionada y consciente.

Habló y habló, liberando su alma mientras paseaba por la sala con la copa en la mano y Draco le escuchaba en silencio desde el sillón, los ojos fijos en el fondo de su vaso.

Cuando no pudo seguir dando detalles porque llegó al punto en que la bruma le envolvió, se saltó a la fuerza lo que sea que hubiera ocurrido en la noche y continuó el relato en el día siguiente.

Draco le dejó seguir sin decir nada, Harry le miró receloso y continuó, el rubio no hacia gala de ningún tipo de emoción. Simplemente seguía ahí sentado, serio, dando pequeños tragos a su bebida y sin mirarle ni una sola vez.

Así que siguió con el despertar al lado de Sarah, no le omitió el detalle de la desnudez de ambos, aunque lo contó con un nudo en la garganta y observando de soslayo la posible reacción del rubio. Ninguna, en apariencia. Conociéndole no esperaba otra cosa, aunque sabía que era la perfecta fachada Malfoy para estas ocasiones.

Así que continuó con su visita a la cárcel y al señor Cardew y concluyó con la vuelta a casa y el descubrimiento de la nota sobre la cama. Le juró a Draco que no tenía la más remota idea de que coño había pasado, no guardaba ningún recuerdo en absoluto y también le aseguró que no había vuelto a ver a Sarah después de aquello. No tenía ni la más remota idea del motivo de esa nota ni de lo que significaba. Aunque se lo podía imaginar.

Concluida la explicación Harry se quedó de pie, apoyado en la chimenea, mirando a Draco y esperando su reacción, si es que éste tenía a bien comportarse como un ser humano de una buena vez.

Draco parecía absorto, seguía sin levantar la mirada del líquido ambarino. Echó el cuerpo hacia delante y apoyó los brazos en las rodillas, sujetando el vaso con las dos manos. Parecía meditar, ignorando a Harry, que le miraba expectante.

-Harry – habló por fin - ¿Dijiste que antes de venir aquí entró en su casa, no?

-Si, dijo que iba a ver como estaba su padre de la fiebre – Harry no entendía que rayos tenia que ver eso con…

-Ya. Y ¿dices que te preparó una infusión¿Estabas delante cuando la hizo?

-No, yo… estaba en la ducha ¡Draco! – exclamó Harry – no estarás pensando que ella…

-Tan claro como que eso que tienes sobre los hombros se llama cabeza… aunque a ti no te sirva para nada a veces – afirmó Draco rotundo, mirándole con conmiseración – ya sabía yo que esa individua no se traía nada bueno entre manos. Miento, se te trajo a ti entre manos esa noche ¿Pero es que no te das cuenta?

-Pero Draco, ella es…

-¡Una cuentista! Ha sabido esperar su oportunidad para meterse debajo de ti y se le ofreció perfecta esa noche, en que gracias al psicópata de Thomas a mi me quitaron de en medio. No perdió tiempo para colarse en tu cama, Harry. En nuestra cama, aunque para eso tuviera que drogarte. Y si me das mas detalles de las sensaciones que tuviste antes de perder el conocimiento, hasta te podría decir que clase de droga utilizó. Aunque sinceramente, creo que eso ahora carece de importancia.

Harry se desplomó más que sentarse, sobre el sofá. No podía creer lo que Draco le decía pero… el rubio era un experto en toda clase de sustancias, tanto legales como ilegales y no estaría acusando a Sarah de algo tan grave si no estuviera completamente seguro.

¡Como podía Sarah haberse atrevido a tanto! Se sentía poco menos que violado, agredido en su intimidad y su confianza. ¡Y pensar que era ÉL el que no sabía como disculparse con ella¿Alguna vez en su vida dejaría de ser tan rematadamente gilipollas?

Empezaban a encajarle muchas piezas del rompecabezas. De pronto veía a la "inocente" Sarah desde otra perspectiva. La vio como un ser ambicioso, que solo pretendía conseguir su objetivo, o sea, él, a costa de lo que fuera, pasando por encima de quien hiciera falta, en este caso de su compañero, al que casi pierde por su culpa.

Era indignante y repulsivo que hubiera utilizado la burda treta de hacerle creer que le consolaba por su pena, para acostarse con él contra su voluntad. Era simplemente repugnante pensar que mientras Draco se pudría en aquel calabozo, repudiado por todos, ella aprovechaba la circunstancia para sustituirle en los brazos de Harry.

Ahora ya no se sentía culpable por su supuesta infidelidad. ¡Ahora se sentía culpable por su estupidez! E indignado y furioso con Sarah y hasta con su madre, cuando recordó como habían cuchicheado entre ellas antes de decirle que le iba a acompañar a casa.

-Draco… lo siento, soy un imbécil integral. Debí hacerte caso cuando me lanzabas indirectas sobre ella – Harry se sentó junto a Draco y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro – me siento tan…

-¿Gryffindor? – ironizó Draco.

Harry suspiro y asintió.

-Si…, seguro que esto no le hubiera pasado a un Slytherin ¿verdad?

-La duda ofende, marinero. Creo que necesitas unas cuantas lecciones de malicia y astucia.

-No puedo entender como no se me ha contagiado nada del ser más maravillosamente artero y ladino que he conocido nunca. Mira que había alumnos en Hogwarts y me fui a enredar con el maestro de las malas artes. Pero no, no he aprendido nada. ¿A qué esperas para enseñarme?

Harry deslizó su mano bajo la camisa de Draco, subiendo por su pecho y provocándole un escalofrío.

-Primera lección – le cortó Draco atrapando su mano sobre la tela e inmovilizándola en su ascensión – no intentes seducir al profesor, aunque… - Draco gimió al sentir la rodilla de Harry presionando sobre el bulto en su pantalón – por otro lado es bastante perverso seducir al profesor. Creo que tienes madera, pequeño, dejaremos para más tarde la teoría y comenzaremos la práctica.

Draco le quitó a Harry la copa de las manos y junto con la suya, las dejó sobre la mesita frente a ellos.

Se tumbó en el sofá arrastrando a Harry encima de él, la mano todavía bajo su camisa y la otra desabrochándole la cremallera del pantalón, despacio, mientras le besaba con pasión. Harry era esta vez absolutamente consciente de cada sensación y de cada escalofrío en cada fibra de su ser, a diferencia de la supuesta última vez, con Sarah.

Draco se entregó al deseo de Harry, olvidada la rabia y el dolor de momentos antes.

Si tan solo su marinero utilizara una cuarta parte de la picardía que desplegaba en estos momentos para dejar de ser tan inocente frente a los demás…

La mano de Harry se introdujo bajo el pantalón de Draco, buscando su juguete favorito y lo aferró posesivo. Draco sintió el calor y la presión cerrarse sobre su miembro y éste empezó a crecer mientras su dueño clavaba los ojos en los de su amante.

-Esto… es lo que me gusta, dragón – jadeó el moreno, mirándolo fijamente mientras masajeaba con dulzura.

Draco introdujo las dos manos bajo la camisa de Harry y acarició su espalda, mientras besaba sus labios e introducía la lengua en la húmeda cavidad de la boca de Harry. Gimió al sentir su mano juguetona subiendo y bajando, apretando.

-Me alegro… de que te guste… por que… ooooh… esa mano… mmmm… sabe lo que hace. Tendrás que explicárselo a ella otra vez, parece que no lo ha captado.

-Lo sé… - Harry bajó los pantalones de Draco con la otra mano, la que antes buceaba bajo su camisa sin dejar que la otra descansara de su lúbrica tarea.

-Marinero… si no fueras tan capullo cuando eres decente… serías perfecto

-Calla la boca, y ayuda un poco.

Draco se dejó hacer y ayudó a Harry a desnudarle levantando el cuerpo y bajando con los pies el pantalón hasta que consiguió deshacerse por completo de él y de su ropa interior, lanzándolos con el pie lejos de allí

-Y si tú no fueras tan… suspicaz.

-Entonces tú no te habrías enterado… aaah… de… nada.

-¿Qué… haces? – la mano de Harry se detuvo

Draco salió de debajo del moreno y sentado frente a él, le quitó ansioso la camisa y después el resto de la ropa, hasta dejarle desnudo.

Harry comprendió, quería guerra, bien… la tendría. Le estrujó contra su cuerpo encendido y cayeron al suelo cuando el sofá se les quedó pequeño y llegaron hasta el borde.

-Aaaaugh – se quejó el rubio, aplastado por Harry – no era esa la idea…

Y sin contemplaciones, dio la vuelta a su compañero y le situó boca abajo sobre la alfombra.

-Draco, eres… un ser vengativo… Aaaah – sintió el miembro duro de Draco presionando contra sus nalgas.

-¿No te… habías… dado cuenta… todavía? – contestó el rubio, embistiendo suavemente encima de él.

Draco ladeó a Harry y aferró el pene de éste mientras no dejaba de presionar su trasero.

-No te atreverás a…

-¿Tú que crees?

Sintió la primera intrusión, todavía pequeña y tímida. Pero ahí estaba… avanzando, sin ningún tipo de preparación.

-Serpiente –jadeó fuera de sí - …no- lo- hagas.

-¿El qué, amor¿Esto? – segundo avance, un poquito más adentro.

- Eso… si… - Harry empezaba a sentir un morboso y placentero dolor, soportable todavía, pero…

-¿Miedo, Potter? – Draco se detuvo y salió de él sin dejar de estrujar su dureza.

Harry volvió la cara y le miró enfadado.

-Eres un cabrón, Malfoy

-Claro, cariño, eso es lo que soy – sacó de la mesita cercana el tubo de lubricante y pudo escuchar el suspiro de alivio que Harry intentó abortar – pero te estaba gustando, no lo niegues. A ver, dame ese culito.

Harry obedeció y mientras el rubio actuaba sobre su cuerpo por delante y por detrás, se entregó a él por entero y le otorgó todo el control

-¿Así está bien, dulzura? – se burló Draco, jadeando mientras montaba a Harry y mordisqueaba su cuello.

-Mmmm… ya sabes que si, maldito sádico.

Cuando sudorosos y satisfechos terminaron de revolcarse por el suelo, buscaron sus desperdigadas ropas, que habían ido a parar casi hasta la percha de la atónita Hedwig, que observaba la escena con sus ojos de lechuza. Una vez de nuevo decentes y formales, volvieron a sentarse en el sofá y retomaron las olvidadas copas, mirándose a los ojos.

-Estas enfermo, cuecebrebajes.

-Y a ti te encanta, marinero.

-Oye… ¿te das cuentas que de un par de meses a esta parte todo parece estar volviéndose loco a nuestro alrededor? – preguntó Harry a Draco a la vez que le atraía hacia si y le recostaba de espaldas sobe su pecho, acariciándole el pelo – tres años tranquilos, casí aburridos y de pronto… aparecen Thomas y Sarah, nos enteramos que Lucius y compañía nos buscan ¿No te parecen demasiadas casualidades en poco tiempo?

Draco se relajó y estiró las piernas sobre el gastado sofá, acomodándose sobre Harry, acariciando con una mano la pierna del moreno, casi aprisionada bajo su cuerpo mientras con la otra sostenía lo que quedaba de su wiskhy.

-Veo que la primera lección del maestro ha sido eficaz, cariño, despertó tus neuronas – dio un sorbo a su bebida y giró la cabeza para depositar un beso en la nuez de Harry, pues era todo lo que alcanzaba - ¿Pasamos a la segunda? – la mano de la pierna subió peligrosamente hacia la bragueta de Harry.

-Draco… vuelve esa mano a donde estaba si no quieres que este alumno falte a tu siguiente clase por agotamiento – Harry estiró el cuello y cerró los ojos para disfrutar los besos húmedos que Draco le regalaba, pero se retorció bajo su cuerpo e impidió el lascivo avance a esa mano entrometida. - Seamos serios ahora, profesor. Estamos metidos en un buen lío, para no variar… y hay que pensar en como salir de él.

Draco suspiró y obediente retiró la mano, aunque no la dejó muy lejos de su objeto de deseo, más bien podría decirse que excesivamente cerca para permitir al dueño del "asunto" concentrarse bien en la gravedad de la situación.

-A ver… - continuó Harry – mañana mismo buscaré a Sarah y aclararé este asunto con ella. Si es como tú dices, y no tengo porque pensar que no, ha traspasado todos los límites y no sólo eso, es que ya no me fío de ella en ningún aspecto. Por otra parte esta el asunto de tu juicio…

-Deja eso ahora, Harry – Draco se acomodó mejor encima del moreno y pasó una pierna por encima del respaldo del sofá – eso puede tardar meses… o años. No hay nada que hacer al respecto, por el momento nada más que no meterme en más líos y presentarme allí en las fechas convenidas. Además, para cuando salga el juicio… - se quedó callado bruscamente.

-¿Qué? – preguntó Harry, cayendo en la cuenta en el acto de lo que Draco estaba pensando – no… no pienses eso – le abrazó mas fuerte y besó su pelo, tan suave, con ese aroma de limón – no quiero que piensas eso porque la otra cosa que quería decirte es que en cuanto recibamos nuestras varitas, vamos a empezar a entrenar duro tú y yo, serpiente… muy, muy duro.

-¿Vas a ser mi profesor de magia, Señor Potter? – preguntó el rubio divertido.

-¿Qué pensabas, dragón¿Que eras el único que tenía algo que enseñar?

Draco se dio la vuelta y se posicionó entre las piernas flexionadas de Harry, mirándole desde la altura de su pecho.

-No, por cierto, marinero. Yo sé que tú tienes mucho más que enseñar de lo que muestras al mundo – pícaro, le guiñó un ojo – pero a Draco Malfoy espero que ya le hayas enseñado…todas tus… habilidades con la "varita".

-¡Venga, obseso! Sabes que no me refiero a "eso". ¡Estate quieto! Escucha, este es el trato. Yo te enseñaré a defenderte contra las artes oscuras y tú me enseñarás… esas mismas artes oscuras.

Draco levantó la ceja.

-¿Ah, si¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo conozco la artes oscuras? Y aunque así fuera… ¿Qué te hace pensar que se las voy a enseñar a un Gryffindor y por más señas Harry Potter¿No correrías a contárselo al viejo?

Harry cerró los ojos y se recostó sonriendo en el brazo del sofá, evocando tiempos pasados.

-El viejo… me pregunto que será de él, que será de todos ellos – sentía la mirada de Draco fija en él - ¿Les echas de menos?

-¿Al viejo? – se horrorizó Draco - ¡Seguro! Tanto como al chiflado ese de los ojos locos que me convirtió en hurón en cuarto ¿Lo pasaste bien aquel día, eh Potter?

-Si… - Harry le miró sonriente y pasó su dedo índice por la nariz de Draco, no podré olvidar a ese huroncito blanco dando saltos hasta el techo aunque viva cien años – ¡Auuugh…!

Draco propinó un mordisco al dedo que jugaba sobre su nariz.

-Y yo no olvidaré al más patético alumno de pociones de toda la historia de Hogwarts, es decir, tras el honroso primer puesto de Longbottom, por supuesto.

-Eso es porque tu querido Snape me hacía la vida imposible, para regocijo de cierto rubio mimado y su séquito. Oye, cuecebrebajes, - se incorporó apoyándose sobre los codos - ¿Sabes que no podría contar todas las veces que tu profesor os alegró el día a mi costa? Seguro que en la casa Slytherin teníais mi foto colgada en las paredes para mirarla cuando estuvierais aburridos ¡Me debéis muchos momentos de diversión las serpientes!

-Siiii… cariño. Es cierto que contigo en Hogwarts nunca nos aburríamos. Gracias…, por esos momentos inolvidables, amor. Hasta que tuve que empezar a disimular cuando te ponían verde delante de mi… que por cierto, era a todas horas.

-¡Venga ya! Pero si disimular es lo que mejor sabes hacer. Yo si que tenía que disimular y esforzarme, no sabía que inventarme con Ron y Hermione para escaparme a verte. ¿Te imaginas? Bueno, amigos os dejo, que me apetece un polvo con el hurón.

Draco dio un pellizco a Harry en el trasero y los dos rieron como niños. Harry aprisionó al rubio entre sus piernas y le estrujó contra su cuerpo.

-Vaya dos años que pasamos. – recordó Draco, tumbándose por completo sobre Harry y apoyando la mejilla en su pecho – ahora lo recuerdo y me parece imposible que nadie se diera cuenta de nada. Porque aquello no era vivir, reconócelo. Mi reputación en Slytherin habría viajado muchos metros bajo tierra si se llegan a enterar que con quien me acostaba cada día era con el niño dorado de Dumbledore.

-¿Recuerdas aquel duelo?

-Estaba muerto de miedo.

-Yo no podía ni sostener la varita.

-Casi me ensucio los pantalones.

-Y yo… creo que me enamoré de ti cuando me lanzaste la serpiente con tanto estilo.

-Y yo de ti cuando hablaste pársel.

-¿Te acuerdas cómo empezamos? – preguntó Harry – aquel día debían haber puesto cerebro de Peeves, suponiendo que lo tuviera, para desayunar. ¿Cómo pude dejarme llevar… de ese modo?

-Absurda pregunta, porque soy sencillamente irresistible. Pero ahora que lo dices, lo verdaderamente increíble es que yo te arrastrara a ese baño para otra cosa que no fuera darte una paliza.

-Al principio pensé que era para eso. Fue un 25 de Enero.

-Después de comer…

-En el pasillo de las mazmorras…

-Yendo a clase de pociones.

-Nunca llegamos a entrar en esa clase.

-No, inexplicablemente terminamos encerrados en aquel baño toda la hora, mientras Snape nos buscaba por todo el colegio.

-Nos la pasamos investigando que había bajo la túnica del otro, en lugar de lo que ocurriría al mezclar unos cuantos absurdos ingredientes en un caldero.

-¡Eh, Potter! No tan absurdos. Pero… a mi me gustó más lo que descubrí bajo esa túnica...

-Y a mi también…

No resolvieron ninguno de sus problemas esa noche, pero fueron de nuevo felices al mirarse en los ojos amados, recordando su vida juntos durante horas.

El amanecer les encontró hablando, olvidados del mundo fuera de sus cuatro paredes.

Pero el mundo no se olvidaba de ellos y la vida continuaba, así que después de una ducha conjunta y un buen desayuno, se despidieron con un beso y se separaron para encaminarse cada uno a sus respectivas obligaciones de la vida muggle.


	13. Una aparición inesperada

Capítulo 13

-¿Y cómo quieres hacerlo? – preguntó Ron algo mosca – Hermione, por Merlín. Bastante difícil ha sido ya convencer a Ollivander de que no denunciara que queríamos dos varitas sin explicarle para quienes eran.

-Esa excusa de que tus primos las habían perdido en su viaje por África fue muy torpe, Ron – protestó Hermione.

La pareja estaba en el salón de su piso londinense, discutiendo como casi siempre en los últimos tiempos, la cálida estancia se llenaba con el retumbar de sus gritos.

-Gracias, Hermione. ¿Quizás a ti se te ocurrió algo mejor¡Dime que vamos a hacer, lista¿Cómo demonios conseguimos esas varitas? La pobre Hedwig lleva una semana esperando.

La lechuza le miró al oír su nombre. Había permanecido en casa de Ron y Hermione desde el último envío de su dueño, porque tenía que ser portadora de algo a vuelta de "correo". Casi levantó su patita esperando que por fin ese mago pelirrojo o la bruja castaña, a los que tanto conocía, le ataran en ella lo que quiera que fuese y pudiera volver con Harry y Draco. Pero no ocurrió tal cosa. El pelirrojo y la chica parecían no conseguir resolver algo importante entre ellos. Así que Hedwig se limitó a ulular y seguir esperando, con flemática paciencia lechucil.

-¿Y qué se te ocurre a tí, Ron? Harry nos ha dicho que es urgente. Ayer en clase empecé a escuchar rumores sobre que alguien había visto a Harry Potter en algún pueblo escocés. Y que no estaba en absoluto en sus cabales. Me asusté mucho, Ron.

-¿Y si es verdad, Herm¿Y si se ha vuelto loco y no es de fiar? Tres años al lado de Malfoy deben desquiciar a cualquiera - conjeturó Ron.

-¡Oh, por favor, Ron! No me importa un pelo de unicornio si se ha vuelto loco o no. Es nuestro amigo y nos necesita. Incluso todavía más si realmente está trastornado. Mira, tú haz lo que quieras, pero yo voy a hacer lo que me ha pedido, no sé como pero lo haré. Es más, estoy pensando seriamente en ir a verle.

-¡Ni se te ocurra! Además… ¿Cómo? Si ni siquiera sabemos donde diablos está ¿Qué vas a hacer¿Seguir a Hedwig en tu escoba?

Ron caminó a zancadas por el salón, su rostro tornándose más encarnado a cada momento que pasaba. Desde que Harry había irrumpido en sus vidas otra vez, él y Hermione no paraban de discutir. Era insoslayable la debilidad que sentía su pareja por Harry. Y él también, que demonios, pero se resistía como gato panza arriba a eliminar todas sus defensas cuando pensaba en quién estaba viviendo con su mejor amigo. No conseguía abrir su mente como le pedía Hermione, para dejar pasar la imagen del maldito Slytherin junto a su Harry sin alterarse y aceptarle como algo natural, como parte de la vida de su amigo. ¡Y que parte!

Una vibración invadió la estancia y una ligera perturbación en el ambiente les advirtió de que alguien estaba próximo a aparecerse por su chimenea.

Precedido de un ataque de toses, la cabeza de Snape se hizo visible en el hueco, encima de los leños apagados.

Aquella visita si que no era nada, pero nada habitual. A decir verdad, era la primera vez que aparecía por su casa.

Snape tenía acceso a su chimenea por la red Flu como cualquier miembro de la Orden, de la que por cierto ellos ya no eran miembros en activo pero si honorarios, en virtud de su antigua relación con el mítico héroe desaparecido.

Los chicos se arrodillaron frente al rostro de su ex profesor.

-¡Profesor Snape! – exclamaron casi a la vez.

-¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Hermione algo alarmada.

-Buenos días, ehm… señores. Me pareció inoportuno presentarme sin avisar en su casa, así que pido su permiso para poder salir entero de aquí y dejar de triturarme las rodillas, ya no estoy para según que contorsiones. Si es que no me presento en mal momento, claro.

Hermione y Ron se miraron extrañados. Era un momento como otro cualquiera y si Snape se había dignado a visitarles, por primera vez en su vida, tenía que ser por una poderosa razón. Y algo les decía que esa razón estaba muy relacionada con Harry.

-Por favor, profesor – pidió Hermione - pase, sea bienvenido.

Severus adentró en la chimenea de su mazmorra en Hogwarts el resto de su cuerpo y apareció en medio del salón de los ex-Gryffindor.

-Gracias, muy amables – se sacudió la ropa mientras un solícito elfo no se hizo esperar y ayudó a limpiarle, a él y a la alfombra burdeos bajo sus pies, mientras Snape le espantaba como si fuera una molesta polilla.

Hermione pidió al elfo unas bebidas y rogó a Snape que se sentara en el sofá. Se acomodaron los tres y esperaron algo incómodos la llegada del elfo, que no tardó en aparecer con una jarra de limonada y tres vasos.

Un poco mas relajados con la excusa de tener algo entre las manos, Hermione instó a su ex profesor para que hablara.

-Díganos,... Profesor Snape¿A qué se debe su visita? – hizo la pregunta con el corazón en un puño y la absoluta certeza de cual era el motivo de su presencia allí. El motivo pero no el por qué. Supuso, acertadamente, que tendría que ver más con Draco que con Harry, dado el especial interés de su ex profesor por el Slytherin. Lo que por otro lado, en ese momento y para ella, venía a ser lo mismo.

-Bien, muchachos – Snape palmeó el brazo del sillón – la cuestión que me trae a su… agradable hogar, no es otra que ponerles al corriente de ciertos hechos inquietantes.

-¿Es sobre Harry? – interrumpió Ron ansioso - ¿Sabe algo de él?

Snape le miró severo rindiendo honor a su nombre, haciéndole sentir tan incómodo como en sus tiempos de colegio, solo que esta vez en su propia casa.

-Señor Weasley, le agradecería que no me interrumpa. Sí, es sobre Potter. Tengo la certeza de que su amigo se está dedicando a llamar la atención allí donde se encuentra viviendo con mi… ahijado. Para desgracia de éste.

Hermione y Ron se miraron.

-¿Usted lo sabía… todo? – preguntó Hermione - ¿Cómo es que…?

-Señorita Granger – Snape clavó en ella sus negros ojos – tengo mis contactos, información que me reservo para mí, si no les importa. Y si me dejan continuar sin interrumpirme cada veinte segundos, iré al grano.

-Claro, claro – Hermione se tragó las ganas de echar al antipático profesor de su casa y le hizo un gesto a Ron para que callara y atendiera – Siga.

-Pues bien… como iba diciendo, efectivamente sé que mi ahijado y Potter andan juntos desde hace bastante tiempo. Cosa que como pueden comprender no me agrada ni lo más mínimo, no sé que clase de enajenación ha atacado a mi ahijado, – Snape se puso mas serio si cabía – Sé que viven en la costa escocesa, ignoro si ustedes conocen el lugar exacto, pero yo sí. También sé que su seguridad pende de un hilo en este momento, sobre todo la de Draco y en bastante medida por lo que les comenté al principio. Su estúpido amigo… - Ron se tensó y Hermione le contuvo con la mano – su estúpido amigo se pasa el día organizando fuegos artificiales para los muggles de la zona. Ha conseguido herir a unos cuantos y lo que es peor… que mi ahijado se encuentre en estos momentos fichado por la policía muggle por un intento de homicidio.

-¡Lo sabía¡Intento de homicidio, dice! Y se atreve a culpar a Harry – saltó Ron sin poderse contener - ¡Su… ahijado es un mortífago, por favor…! Si a usted no le hace gracia esta situación, imagínese a nosotros. Yo me parto de risa cada día nada más levantarme y me da un ataque de felicidad cada vez que me acuerdo de con qué clase de delincuente está viviendo mi mejor amigo. Es divertidísimo, vamos.

-¡Señor Weasley! – gritó Snape levantándose –ha de saber que no fue Draco, sino Potter quien demostrando un nulo control sobre si mimo clavó un cuchillo en mitad del estómago de un muggle ¿Le parece que no debo culpar a su inepto amigo cuando es mi ahijado el que acabó en la cárcel por ello?

-¡No me lo creo! – Ron se había puesto también de pie y ambos hombres se escupían las palabras, los rostros rojos de ira, muy cerca - ¡No voy a permitir que siga insultando a Harry en mi propia casa¡Y mucho menos que venga aquí a defender a ese mortífago engreído y egoísta, que a saber que magia negra habrá utilizado para tener a Harry bajo su…

-¡INMÓVILUS!

Solo los ojos del moreno y del pelirrojo se movían ya allí, aparte de una hastiada y furiosa Hermione, varita en mano.

-¡Y ahora me van a escuchar¡Los dos!

Paseó entre las estatuas de su pareja y su profesor, congeladas cuando ya iban a degüello a por el respectivo cuello del contrario.

-Usted, profesor Snape quiere ayudar a Draco, algo muy loable y que le honra, pues demuestra que tiene sentimientos aunque trate de ocultarlos. Tú, Ron, quieres ayudar a Harry, aunque bien que lo disimulabas hace tan solo media hora. Y yo… quiero que tanto uno como otro salgan del problema en el que quiera que estén metidos a ser posible enteros y juntos. Porque me importan los dos. ¡Sí…! No me miren así, Draco también me importa. Desde el momento en que es importante para Harry, lo es para mí, Ron. Así que… - continuó decidida, la varita firme apuntando a sus rehenes – van a dejar de discutir. Ron, tú te vas a callar y usted, Snape, si le es posible dejar de utilizar cualquier clase de ironía, burla o sarcasmo contra Harry, termine de contarnos lo que haya venido a contar. ¿Está claro?

Los cuatro ojos se movieron de arriba abajo en un mudo sí.

-Bien pues – apartó la varita y se rompió el hechizo – Continúe profesor, Ron, siéntate – ordenó.

Los dos hombres obedecieron sin rechistar a la iracunda Hermione.

-Bien, si el señor Weasley tiene a bien controlarse, continúo – comenzó Snape como si nada hubiera pasado.

-El señor Weasley se controlará, se lo garantizo – aseguró Hermione lanzando a Ron una dura mirada de advertencia.

-Estupendo – celebró Snape – Creo que están enterados en parte de mis contactos con el, llamémosle lado oscuro de la magia, es gracias a esto que he podido enterarme de información esencial. Existe un complot planeado minuciosamente parar terminar con Potter y de paso con mi ahijado – Ron y Hermione asintieron en silencio, confirmando lo que hasta ahora eran sospechas – Miren.

Snape sacó del bolsillo de su túnica el último número de El Profeta y se lo tendió a Hermione, que lo cogió y leyó en voz alta.

"**Fuentes bien informadas afirman que el mítico y desaparecido Harry Potter ha sido visto en Escocia".**

"**Se tienen serias dudas acerca de su salud mental".**

"**Asimismo se cree que el conocido mortífago, Draco Malfoy, es quien controla su voluntad".**

Después de leer los titulares, Hermione ya no podía esperar nada bueno del resto del artículo, suspiró y continuó leyendo, desalentada.

"_Fuentes fidedignas llegadas a esta redacción afirman que varios magos de paso por Escocia han sido testigos en diversas ocasiones de graves incidentes cuyo protagonista no es otro, según su versión, que el desaparecido Harry Potter._

_Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, desapareció hace ya tres años, al mismo tiempo que su compañero en Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy, hijo del prestigioso mago Lucius Malfoy. _

_Es por todos conocido que Harry Potter acabó con Lord Voldemort, aunque se ignoran los detalles de tal hazaña. Asimismo se ignora si esta serie de hechos tienen algún significado, o son fruto de la casualidad. Lo cierto es que nunca se ha vuelto a saber de ninguno de los dos alumnos desaparecidos en 7º curso, en circunstancias tan extrañas como inesperadas._

_Nunca hasta hace unos meses, en que personas allegadas a nuestra redacción, de intachable honorabilidad, afirman haber visto a los dos alumnos, viviendo juntos a la manera muggle, al norte de Escocia._

_Según estas fuentes, Draco Malfoy pasó a engrosar las filas de los mortífagos al poco tiempo de su desaparición. Numerosos testigos aseguran haber visto la marca tenebrosa en su brazo, muestra inequívoca de su pertenencia a las filas del Lord Oscuro. _

_Y, siempre según las mismas fuentes, Harry Potter se encontraría en un estado cercano la enajenación mental, por cuanto habría provocado ya numerosos altercados con resultado de heridos graves y hasta se rumorea que algún fallecido, entre la población muggle de la zona._

_¿Qué hay de cierto en estas afirmaciones¿Dónde empieza la realidad y dónde la leyenda¿Será cierto que el héroe del mundo mágico ha perdido la razón?_

_Los testigos afirman que Harry Potter ni siquiera recuerda quién es, ya que se dedica a las tareas de la pesca y hay fundadas sospechas de que actúa bajo algún tipo de maldición por parte del joven mortífago Draco Malfoy, cuya misión aparentemente y según rumores filtrados a esta redacción por fuentes cercanas a las filas del Lord Oscuro, seria mantener al niño que vivió alejado de la circulación, al tiempo que ir deteriorando, mediante hechizos de magia negra, su ya siempre delicado equilibrio mental._

_Mientras, su respetado padre, Lucius Malfoy, declaró a uno de nuestros corresponsales estar destrozado por la noticia y no tener ninguna pista del paradero de su hijo desde su misteriosa desaparición"._

Hermione arrojó el periódico sensacionalista con furia sobre la mesa.

-¡Es indignante! Como puede la gente tragarse estas patrañas.

-Desgraciadamente, Señorita Granger, estas patrañas tienen parte de realidad y parte de ficción. Solo hace falta una pizca de mala fe y otra de sensacionalismo para, partiendo de un escándalo real que no hubiera llegado a mayores, montar toda una rocambolesca historia como la que usted acaba de leer.

-¿Y cuál es ese hecho real? – preguntó Ron, todavía atónito y muy preocupado por el desagradable artículo – supongo que usted que lo sabe todo sobre ellos, nos lo contará – rezongó algo celoso por la evidencia de que Snape estaba más enterado que ellos sobre las andanzas de su amigo.

-Bueno, como ya les dije – Snape ignoró su comentario – el hecho real es que Potter anda repartiendo explosiones allá donde va, sin freno y sin medida. No discrimina donde está ni con quien. Cierto es y hay que decirlo en su descargo, que hay quien anda provocándole para que eso ocurra pero...

-¿Lo ves, Hermione¡¡Malfoy! – saltó Ron, a lo que Hermione respondió enseñando su varita y consiguiendo en el acto que el pelirrojo cerrara la boca.

-... Pero creo que con veintiún años el señor Potter es lo suficiente mayorcito como para dominar sus impulsos desbocados. Al menos en público. Y no, no es el señor Malfoy quien lo provoca. Creo haberle explicado ya señor Weasley que existe un complot por parte de Lucius Malfoy y los mortífagos, la provocación forma parte de ese complot.

-¿Y qué quieren conseguir exactamente con eso? – preguntó Hermione – quiero decir... si saben donde están ¿Por qué no van y los capturan¿O por qué no denuncian a Draco al Ministerio?

-A lo primero le diré que porque Lucius Malfoy teme a Harry Potter, Malfoy padre quiere acabar con Potter sin mancharse las manos, consiguiendo que lo haga el propio Ministerio. Y a lo segundo, el objetivo a corto plazo para él no es que el señor Malfoy caiga, eso es algo que ocurrirá más adelante y que acabará por precipitar los hechos, digamos el fin de Potter. Draco simplemente será una víctima colateral, un sacrificio inevitable, el motivo de su destrucción. Draco es la carta en la manga con la que juega Lucius.

-¿Su propio padre? – se horrorizó Hermione - ¿Va a sacrificar a su hijo sólo para acabar con Harry?

-Así es, señorita Granger. Ustedes no conocen la verdadera naturaleza de Lucius Malfoy. Él es el Mal en persona. Afortunadamente para todos nosotros no tiene los poderes que tenía Voldemort. Ni de lejos los que tiene Potter, por eso le tiene pánico...

-Hermione – insistió Ron a riesgo de ser convertido en figura de cera de nuevo – tu dirás lo que quieras, pero si el hurón no estuviera con él, nada de esto estaría pasando.

-¡Oh, Ron, por favor! Estarían pasando otras cosas diferentes, tal vez peores. Ten por seguro que Lucius no le hubiera dejado en paz a juzgar por lo que dice Snape.

-Sin duda – confirmó Snape - Solo ha sabido aprovechar la baza que le ha ofrecido el destino. Y bien... si no precisan más aclaraciones...

Miró a sus dos interlocutores, que permanecían sentados muy tiesos en el sofá, con los ojos desorbitados por el miedo Hermione y por el desconcierto y la tristeza Ron.

-¿Qué sugiere, profesor? - inquirió Hermione.

-Veamos – Snape paseó por la habitación, las manos juntas bajo la barbilla y los penetrantes ojos negros brillantes por la tensión interior. Ustedes dos están vigilados. Sí, sí, lo están – reafirmó en respuesta a la exclamación de los chicos – también lo están sus lechuzas (señaló a Hedwig y a Pig) ellos esperan, supongo que con bastante lógica, que no tarden ustedes en querer enviar unas varitas a su amigo.

-Pues sí... – admitió Hermione – el caso es que nos las ha pedido pero no sabemos cómo ni dónde conseguirlas legalmente.

-¡Pero mi querida niña! Es que no será legalmente, por supuesto – Hermione le miró, ceñuda – YO, conseguiré esas varitas, no registradas evidentemente. Por otro lado me congratula ver que tienen razón y Potter no es tan condenadamente estúpido como aparenta, a veces, hasta tiene ideas...

-Ron... – amenazó Hermione ante un movimiento brusco de su pareja – profesor Snape¿Podría usted dejar de insultar a Harry? Es nuestro amigo...

-Está bien, está bien... lo siento intentaré no... utilizar adjetivo alguno con el señor Potter. Prosigo. Impensable enviar nada mágico a través de lechuza, sería rápidamente interceptado.

-¿Y qué propone? – preguntó Ron.

-Iré yo personalmente.

-¿Cómo? – saltaron los dos chicos al unísono.

-Pero...

-No puede...

-Si le descubren...

-Que van a decir en Hogwarts...

-¡Por favor! – Snape les hizo callar con un autoritario movimiento de sus manos – no me aturullen. Está decidido y no hay más que hablar. Conseguiré esas varitas e iré personalmente a entregárselas. Y por supuesto, en Hogwarts a nadie le interesa a dónde voy si planeo un viaje. Creo que el imb... que su amigo necesita alguien que meta un poco de sentido común en eso que tiene sobre los hombros y que al parecer solo le sirve para sujetar las gafas.

-¡Claro¡Y ese será usted¿No? – ironizó Ron.

-Pues sí, señor Weasley, ese seré yo. De hecho, solo vine a informarles y de paso a evitar que comentan alguna estupidez más para sumar a las del inep... a las de Potter.

-Está bien, Ron – le calmó Hermione – es lo mejor. El profesor Snape fue el que le enseñó Oclumancia y seguro que tiene muchos más recursos que nadie para entrenarle de nuevo en el control mental. Además, cuenta con la ventaja de su "dualidad".

-¿Y cómo piensa hacerlo¿Presentándose allí sin más? – preguntó Ron.

-Jugaré de nuevo mi papel, como de costumbre. Diré a Lucius que voy allí para colaborar en el caos, para vigilarles de cerca y precipitar su caída. Si cualquiera de ustedes dos se acercase, habría una víctima más. Y no queremos eso ¿verdad?

-No sé, Hermione, no me fío de él – susurró Ron a su compañera – tiene tratos con Malfoy padre.

-Pero tiene razón, Ron. Él está en mejor posición que nadie para ir allí sin levantar sospechas. Y recuerda, Dumbledore siempre nos ha asegurado que es leal a la Orden – le tranquilizó Hermione.

Snape hizo un gesto de afirmación y levantó la barbilla ufano, al tiempo que cruzaba los brazos.

-Celebro que lo vea así, por lo menos alguien inteligente ha salido de Gryffindor.

-Oooh... De acuerdo – cedió Ron – vale Hermione pero no me gusta esto. Sigo sin fiarme. ¿Cómo sabemos que no va a rescatar a Malfoy y dejar allí a Harry a merced de quien sea?

-Porque si eso es lo que quisiera hacer, ya lo habría hecho, Ron – explicó Hermione algo harta ya - Profesor, cuente con nosotros.

-Bien, señorita Granger, señor Weasley, les mantendré informados, hasta donde la prudencia lo permita. Envíen de vuelta esa lechuza y díganles a esos dos mentecatos que esperen sus varitas por otros medios. Buenos días.

Y desapareció por donde había venido.

Tal y como Harry había decidido la noche anterior, se preparó para dirigirse a casa de Sarah, dispuesto a aclarar más de un asunto con ella de una buena vez.

Caía la tarde, Harry se había duchado y cambiado de ropa. Recordó la anterior visita a esa casa y pensó que por fin empezaba a aprender de sus errores.

Cuando salió, Draco le despidió con un beso y le acomodó el pelo, todavía húmedo y siempre rebelde y las gafas, que escurrían por su nariz.

-No te dejes engatusar, marinero. Alguien que puede con Voldemort tiene que poder con una mentirosa lianta – le recomendó, nada convencido de que Harry no volviera a casa con un anillo en su dedo – Recuerda que te engañó, tenlo presente todo el tiempo, porque si se te olvida, te lo recordaré yo luego y te aseguro que no te gustará como.

-Que sí, cariño – Harry se dejó hacer, dócil – venga, para ya, que no tengo cinco años.

-A veces lo parece, amor. Vuelve pronto.

Draco se recostó contra el quicio de la puerta con languidez y le observó partir decidido. Suspiró y a la vez que entraba en la casa y cerraba la puerta tras de sí, dudó seriamente de la capacidad de Harry para ponerle los puntos sobre las íes a esa mala pécora de Sarah.

Recorrió el pasillo mientras pensaba en lo que haría de cena y en que tenía que poner una lavadora¡la vida seguía…! y sus tediosas tareas muggles le aguardaban implacables. ¡Cómo anhelaba tener por fín su varita...!

Además de para salvarle el pellejo, entre tanto le serviría para ahorrarle unos cuantos sudores a su refinado cuerpo. Volvió a suspirar resignado y entró en la cocina dispuesto a enfrascarse durante un buen rato en la tarea que más le agradaba, manejar pucheros, cocciones, mezclar ingredientes, medir tiempos y contemplar extasiado la transformación de la materia prima en un suculento plato de cocina.

Pensó con añoranza en sus clases de pociones y por ende en su padrino. No sabía nada de él, absolutamente nada. En sus tiempos de Hogwarts era un buen amigo de su padre, pasaban muchas horas juntos y Draco intuía que existía algo especial en esa amistad. Su madre nunca la vio con buenos ojos. Se la veía contrariada cada vez que Severus aparecía por su casa y junto a su padre pasaba largas veladas en el estudio privado de éste, después de encantar las puertas para que nadie les molestara... hecho que a Narcisa la sacaba de quicio.

Permanecían allí hasta altas horas de la madrugada, Draco suponía que hablando, bebiendo o jugando alguna partida de ajedrez, a las que los dos eran muy aficionados.

Mientras preparaba la sartén y pelaba unos calabacines, sonreía pensando en como Snape había hecho tremendamente difícil la vida a Harry. En verdad le odiaba, aunque él no sabía la razón y Harry, aunque le insinuó alguna vez algo, tampoco quiso profundizar más en el asunto. Algún viejo malentendido con el engreído de James, creía recordar.

Narcisa por su parte estaba enferma cuando Draco desapareció, padecía algo así como una dolencia nerviosa que le impedía alimentarse como era debido y adelgazaba a marchas aceleradas.

Draco sintió una gran pena al acordarse de ella. Deseó fervientemente que se hubiese recuperado.

Mezcló los ingredientes en la sartén y bajó el fuego al mínimo. Mientras se cocían a fuego lento, fue introduciendo la ropa en la lavadora. Vaqueros de Harry, más vaqueros de Harry y otros vaqueros de Harry.

Su marinero no se distinguía por su variado vestuario, claro que viviendo en aquel pueblucho tampoco iban a llenar su armario de diseño, aunque por Merlín que a Draco le hubiera hecho feliz.

¿Qué estaría haciendo? Por más que le había asegurado que de esa no pasaba, no se fiaba ni un pelo de elfo.

A veces era exasperante... cualquiera le liaba.

Camiseta, camiseta, camiseta... para adentro.

Desde la última discusión y posterior reconciliación, Harry le había jurado por su Saeta de Fuego que tenía delante al muevo Potter. Draco le había mirado de esa forma suya, de la que significaba "a quién quieres engañar, marinero" pero como el moreno juró y perjuró, al final le dio pena y lo dejó estar.

Con un beso y una intrusión de su mano hacia sus firmes nalgas, dio por terminada la sesión de autoafirmación de su pareja y le aseguró que le creía, que seguro, segurísimo que a partir de ahora se convertiría en el anticristo, no tenía la menor duda.

Por fin algo suyo... pantalones de lino, pijama de seda... no, esto mejor lavarlo a mano, camisa de algodón... cerró la compuerta y encendió la lavadora.

Una vez concluidas sus tareas de esa tarde, se sentó en la cocina, con una cerveza, esperando la llegada de su confiado amor y lo que tuviera que contarle de su cita con la arpía.

¡San Merlín! Ayuda a mi anticristo, por favor... – rogó al aire, tan poco convencido como cuando le había despedido unas horas antes.


	14. Aclaraciones

Capitulo 14 Aclaraciones

Harry se acercó a la casita baja de Sarah, traspasó la verja y llamó a la puerta con la sensación de que hacía mil años desde aquella otra vez en que se encontraba en una situación parecida y en el mismo lugar.

Solo que entonces estaba nervioso y asustado y ahora lo que estaba era furioso e indignado.

Abrió Ruth, secándose las manos en un delantal rojo, y le miró sonriente.

-¡Harry! Que alegría me da verte. Pensábamos que habías desaparecido del mapa. Pasa, por favor.

Se apartó para dejarle pasar pero Harry no se movió de donde estaba.

-Ruth¿Está Sarah? Me gustaría hablar con ella – preguntó sin devolverle la sonrisa.

-Pues… sí, Harry. Sí, esta en casa. Ha pasado unos días un poco pachucha, al final su padre le contagió la gripe, pero ya se encuentra mejor. ¿Pasas¿O la aviso?

-Prefiero que la llames, daremos una vuelta si no le importa a tu hija.

Ruth sonrió más ampliamente y no se hizo de rogar.

-Claro, cariño. Espera, ahora mismo sale. Un segundo ¡Sarah! – llamó mientras se apresuraba pasillo adelante - ¡Sarah, es Harry!

Harry se alejó de la puerta y se quedó contemplando los parterres de margaritas que adornaban el pequeño jardín familiar. Con las manos en los bolsillos, deambuló intentando no despistar de su mente la imagen de su dragón traicionado. "No olvides que te engañó". Lo repitió en su interior como una consigna "no olvides que te engañó…", "no te dejes engatusar…"

Apartó con el pie unas piedrecillas que habían invadido el camino de cemento "No me dejaré, dragón, te juro que vengaré esta traición…"

Sintió una mano en su hombro y sobresaltado se giró.

-Hola, Harry – Sarah se veía resplandeciente y le obsequiaba con una dulce sonrisa - ¿Querías verme?

-Hola, Sarah. ¿Podemos hablar?

-Claro, cariño. Vamos a la playa.

Harry la miró ceñudo, ese "cariño" no le había hecho ni pizca de gracia, pero prefirió guardar la munición para más adelante.

Salieron del jardín y bajaron en silencio por el camino de tierra hacia la playa. Sarah estaba realmente bonita, llevaba un vestido suelto de algodón ligero color blanco, que resaltaba su piel bronceada. Sus ojos castaños brillaban al mirar a Harry y el pelo recogido en una coleta la hacía parecer más niña todavía.

Harry hizo un gran esfuerzo por no caer en la trampa de su belleza y volvió a visualizar otra imagen, la del rubio atractivo de ojos grises y expresión de enfado que encontraría al llegar a casa como no espabilara.

-Tu madre me ha dicho que has estado enferma.

-Sí, bueno, exagera, solo han sido unas décimas de fiebre, pero no he salido estos días. Entre mi padre y este tonto catarro... ¿Tú cómo estás?

Le miró a la vez que con una mano cálida acariciaba su brazo y bajaba hacia su mano. Harry la apartó, demasiado bruscamente quizás, pensó.

Sarah recogió la mano, cruzando los brazos.

Llegaron a la linde de la playa y se detuvieron un momento, dudando.

-¿Tomamos algo o paseamos por la orilla? – preguntó la chica.

-Como quieras – contestó Harry secamente.

-Me apetece una cerveza – sugirió Sarah - ¿Nos sentamos?

Harry asintió y juntos se encaminaron hacia la terraza del restaurante donde habían cenado aquella noche, esa maldita noche que nunca debió existir, pensó, enfadado consigo mismo.

Escogieron una mesa en un lateral, algo alejada de las pocas que estaban ocupadas y se sentaron. Enseguida acudió el camarero y al poco rato tenían sendas cervezas delante.

-Bueno… tú dirás – comenzó Sarah cuando se convenció de que Harry no había venido precisamente en plan cita de enamorados.

Harry tomó un largo trago para darse ánimos. Le resultaba difícil acusar a la angelical mujer que tenía delante de cargos tan graves. De haberle drogado, aparte del hecho de meterse en su cama contra su voluntad, o por lo menos sin contar con ella. ¿Estaría seguro Draco de lo que decía? Tomó aire… "allá voy".

-Sarah, dejemos ya de fingir ¿quieres¿Qué pasó la otra noche en mi casa?

Sarah lo miró sorprendida, parecía confundida y hasta se ruborizó ligeramente. Cogió su jarra de cerveza y apuró casi un tercio sin respirar.

-Dios mío, Harry. No entiendo por qué me preguntas eso. ¿Qué quieres decir? Me estas haciendo sentir algo… incómoda. Tú sabes lo que pasó igual que yo. No… no sé a que te refieres exactamente.

No iba a ser fácil, Harry lo presentía.

-Sarah, no sé como pero me desperté a tu lado, desnudo. Perdóname pero eso no es algo habitual para mí, como comprenderás y además yo no recuerdo nada de lo que pasó. También creo que tú…

-¿Qué no recuerdas nada?

-No Sarah, nada de nada.

Sarah rompió de repente a llorar con desconsuelo. Se tapó la cara con las manos y las pulseras tintinearon en su muñeca.

"Merlín, no…" nunca había podido soportar con entereza a una mujer llorando.

-Oh, Harry. ¿Qué insinúas¿Qué significa que no te enteraste de nada? Dios mío… nunca me había sentido tan avergonzada ¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto¿Y todo lo que me dijiste¿De verdad no te acuerdas? No me hagas esto, Harry…, por favor.

Sarah hipaba y se convulsionaba con los codos apoyados sobre la mesa y la cara oculta bajo sus manos morenas.

Harry intentaba no ceder, mantenerse firme "Recuerda que te engañó…" ¿Y si Draco estaba cometiendo un terrible error? Nunca se lo perdonaría a sí mismo.

-¿Qué te dije exactamente, Sarah¿Qué pasó? Te juro que no me acuerdo. Tú sabes que tengo pareja Sarah, yo no haría nada con otra persona que no fuera él.

-Pues lo hiciste, Harry. Y me estas hiriendo muy profundamente. ¿Qué que me dijiste? Precisamente me dijiste que… Oh… me avergüenza tener que recordártelo.

-Por favor, hazlo.

-Me dijiste que te habías dado cuenta de tu error, que te estabas enamorando de mí y que habías decidido dejar a Draco. No me puedo creer que no lo recuerdes…

-¿Qué más?

-Y me hiciste el amor. Como nunca me lo ha hecho nadie. Es imposible que lo hicieras sin darte cuenta. No puedo creerte, lo siento. Creo que él te ha convencido otra vez para que me rechaces. ¿Es así, verdad, Harry? Dime la verdad, lo entenderé. No eres el mismo cuando él está cerca. Eras otra persona la otra noche…

Harry bebió de su jarra. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Parecía tan sincera… pero él sabía que nunca le podía haber dicho esas palabras, sencillamente porque no eran ciertas. Ni siquiera en estado de embriaguez, estaba seguro, podría haber rechazado a Draco por esa mujer, por cualquier mujer; u hombre, daba igual.

-Sarah, créeme que lo siento, pero sé que mientes. Nunca pudo pasar eso entre nosotros.

-¡Pues pasó, Harry¿Me estas llamando mentirosa¿Qué sentido tendría que yo inventara una historia tan retorcida? Tú mismo has dicho que estábamos desnudos cuando te despertaste.

-Lo sé… y no niego que algo pasara entre tú y yo. Pero sin mi consentimiento, por supuesto. No lo puedo negar porque pasé esa noche inconsciente o algo parecido. Y creo que tú tienes algo que ver con eso.

-¿Qué estás insinuando?

-Sarah¿Qué había en esa infusión? Metiste algo en la bebida ¿verdad?

-¡Harry! – Sarah se escandalizó tanto que el chico pensó que iba a dar un espectáculo allí mismo. Se levantó de la silla y salió corriendo en dirección la orilla de la playa, tapándose la cara con las manos. Harry dejó un billete sobre la mesa y salió tras ella. Ya estaba dicho, era una acusación grave, muy grave. Y una vez puesta en palabras todavía lo parecía más. Rogaba al cielo no estar equivocándose. Anduvo deprisa en pos de Sarah, que había llegado hasta la orilla y se había dejado caer sobre la arena. Con el cuerpo doblado sobre sus rodillas se estremecía a causa de un llanto incontrolado.

Harry se acercó a ella despacio y se arrodilló a su lado.

-Sarah, por favor. Sé que es duro lo que te he dicho. Pero también sé que jamás he sentido lo que has dicho que dije sentir. Nunca, Sarah. Ni borracho, ni drogado, en ningún momento, siempre fui honesto contigo y tú lo sabes. Sé que no lo dije. Sé que lo inventaste. Pero además sé que tampoco hubiera hecho el amor contigo de estar en uso de mis facultades… contigo ni con nadie que no fuera él. Ahora déjate de rodeos y dime… ¿Qué echaste en la bebida?

Sarah dejó de temblar, lentamente levantó su cuerpo y miró a Harry entre la bruma de lágrimas. Estaba hermosa, los ojos brillantes y las mejillas surcadas por el rastro del llanto.

-¿Él se ha enterado?

-Vio tu nota.

-Oh… Dios mío, la nota.

-Eso no importa, Sarah, no cambia las cosas.

-¡Ya lo creo que las cambia Harry! Te lo ha dicho él ¿Verdad?

-¿Me ha dicho el qué?

-Él me está acusando de drogarte ¿Es así?

Harry suspiró, podía sentir la rabia de Sarah hacia Draco, sus celos enfermizos, dañinos.

-Él sabe de lo que habla, Sarah. Es un experto. Sí, me lo ha dicho él.

-Y claro, tú confías en él mas que en mí.

-Por supuesto. ¿Qué era?

-No lo sé, Harry. Pregúntaselo a él. Yo cogí la hierba de vuestro armario, una tila, y añadí lo que pensaba que era azúcar. Pero... ¿Por qué no le preguntas si realmente era azúcar, Harry?

-¡Sarah...!

-¿Qué, Harry? Tú lo has dicho, él es un experto en drogas, no yo. Yo no he visto en mi vida nada más peligroso que el bicarbonato.

Sarah miraba a Harry con un brillo malicioso en los ojos. Había desaparecido la expresión dolida y suplicante para dar paso a otra mucho peor... amenazadora, fría y peligrosa. Pareció darse cuenta y suavizó su gesto.

-No le estoy acusando, Harry. Dios me libre, pero quizá él guarda algo... extraño, alguna sustancia de esas con las que trabaja y yo lo confundí con azúcar.

La duda empezó a abrirse paso dentro de Harry. Podría ser...

-¿Cómo era el azucarero?

-Pues... déjame que piense. Creo que era una caja metálica, roja, pequeña.

-Eso no es nuestro azucarero, el nuestro es de cristal, transparente y redondo.

Una sonrisa iluminó el rostro de la chica y una expresión de triunfo se pintó en su cara.

-¿Lo ves?

-Yo... no sé que decir.

-Pues yo sí sé que decir. Él no puede dejar pasar la ocasión para indisponerte contra mí. Me odia desde que me conoció. Sabe que te amo y no soporta que tú... que tú me aprecies. Hará cualquier cosa con tal de alearte de mí, Harry. ¿Es que no lo ves?

-No, Sarah, te equivocas – reaccionó Harry – mi pareja es él, no tú. Lo siento, pero así son las cosas. Y Sarah, creo que por tu bien y por el nuestro, deberíamos dejar de vernos.

-Oh... Harry, no me puedes estar diciendo esto ¡No puedo creerlo después de lo que me dijiste la otra noche!

-No sigas por ahí, Sarah. Te dije que no te creo. Me levantaré y me iré si sigues insistiendo en ese punto. Y agradece que no te denuncie.

-¿Cómo? – Sarah se puso en pie - ¿Qué no me denuncies? Te recuerdo que el que acaba de salir de la cárcel es tu... tu... tu maldito calienta pollas salido.

-¡Sarah!

-Sí, Harry. ¡Eso! No sabes la fama que tiene en el círculo de la gente de Thomas.

-¡Me importa una mierda la gente de Thomas! Valiente atajo de impresentables. Un momento... ¿Desde cuando tú te relacionas con ellos?

-¿Quién te ha dicho que me relaciono con ellos? Solo te digo lo que he oído. Tengo oídos, Harry y ojos y un cerebro, por si no te habías dado cuenta.

-Empiezo a dármela, Sarah. Me doy cuenta de que no eres lo que yo creía que eras.

-Pues vete dando cuenta de más cosas, si no quieres acabar mal. Porque tú a lo mejor no lo imaginas pero... ¿piensas que nadie esta enterado de vuestras... "escapadas" a la playa¿Y de esos juegos sexuales vuestros a la luz de la luna?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Nada más ni nada menos que lo que he dicho, Harry. No os distinguís precisamente por vuestra discreción, para el que sabe tener los ojos abiertos en el momento oportuno.

-¿Quieres explicarme a que te refieres?

-No, Harry, no quiero. Solo te advierto que tengas cuidado y que a partir de ahora seas un poco más amable conmigo. ¿Quién te asegura que tu rubio degenerado no anda enredado en algo más turbio que una simple pelea playera?

-¿Me estas chantajeando?

-Llámalo como quieras. Pero me parece un poco exagerado el epíteto. Solo estoy mendigando tu amor. ¿No puedes dármelo, Harry? Solo quiero que seas... ya sabes, cariñoso conmigo.

-¿O si no...?

-¿Si no? No sé a que te refieres, Harry. No te estoy amenazando. Pero me he enterado y créeme que no lo invento... de que tu Draco coquetea de cerca con negocios algo turbios. ¿No te ha contado nada, Harry¿No te has parado a pensar que lo que yo eché en la infusión "por error", podría terminar con los huesos de tu chico en la cárcel por un buen montón de años¿De dónde crees que salió?

-Sarah, estás enferma. No tengo ni la menor duda de donde salió. ¡No te atrevas a incriminar a Draco en algo tan grave¿Con quién te estas mezclando, Sarah¿Y con qué objetivo?

-Tengo mis amistades, Harry. Y te aseguro que están deseando hacer estallar el globo. De hecho, solo se contienen por que yo se lo impido. Y Harry... ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer para que no les ponga la aguja en las manos. Todo depende de ti... querido.

-¡Jamás! No tenéis ninguna prueba de lo que dices. No puedo creer como has llegado a esto, como te has dejado enredar por esa gentuza, Sarah. Voy a denunciar esto, mañana mismo.

-¿Y a quién crees que va a creer el juez¡No seas iluso¿A unos desconocidos o a la hija de unos vecinos de toda la vida¿A mi , una mujer honrada, de buena familia o al la pareja homosexual de un acusado de asesinato? Por favor…

-Pero no tienes pruebas.

-¿Eso es lo que piensas? Yo no estaría tan seguro. No juegues con fuego, Harry. Por que alguien se quemará y ese alguien va a ser tu molesto compañero y antes de lo que crees.

-¿Cuánta gente hay metida en esto, Sarah¿Y por qué?

-Más de la que imaginas, Harry ¿Por qué? No pregunté sus razones, no me interesan, cada uno tendrá las suyas, supongo. ¿Qué importa eso?

-NO puedo creerlo, simplemente no puedo. ¿Qué quieres de mí?

-Ya lo sabes, Harry. – dijo Sarah acercándose insinuante y adentrando su mano bajo la camiseta del chico – quiero más… de lo que me diste el otro día. De momento me conformo con eso. Mas adelante… ya hablaremos.

Harry se dejó tocar, aguantó la intrusión de esa mano extraña y el sensual avance por su piel, cerró los ojos e intentó imaginar como sería su vida si cediera al chantaje…, sólo tendria que dejarse manosear, podía no ser tan terrible, después de todo, y su dragón se vería libre.

Imposible. Asqueado se apartó del avance de esa mano, ya avanzando hacia el interior de sus pantalones, no podría vivir ocultándole algo así a Draco.

-No puedo, Sarah. ¿Cómo eres capaz de desear algo que sabes que nunca podré darte¿Cómo puedes conformarte con esto¿Quieres mi cuerpo a la fuerza, sin deseo, sin amor?

-Lo quiero, Harry. Si no lo tengo de otra forma, lo quiero así. Ya cambiarás de parecer, algún día.

Cuando Harry se fue a casa desconcertado, desesperado y queriendo incendiar esta vez por propia voluntad todo el maldito pueblo, Sarah sacó su teléfono móvil y se acomodó de nuevo en el bar de la playa, esta vez sola y bastante más satisfecha consigo misma que hacía un rato.

Marcó un número y esperó.

-¿Hola? Sí, acabo de hablar con él –rió con ganas- pues acaba de marcharse, creo que le tengo pillado por los huevos.

Sarah asentía y sonreía mientras hablaba con su interlocutor al otro lado de la línea.

-Sí, Louis, no te preocupes, tu amigo tendrá lo que quiere y yo también… Fue una suerte que nos encontrásemos aquella noche en la playa, quién nos iba a decir que una sesión de espionaje iba a dar para tanto... – Sarah volvió a sonreír, le había omitido a Louis el detalle del cuchillo que acariciaba en su bolsillo mientras se volvía loca de celos, ya no sería necesario con unos aliados como los que tenia ahora, afortunadamente, mejor conseguir sus propósitos sin mancharse las manos - No sé que hubiera hecho sin tu ayuda.

Sarah dio un sorbo a su bebida y volvió a asentir. Realmente nunca había pensado en utilizar aquel cuchillo que llevaba olvidado en el bolsillo después de haber estado cortando rosas esa tarde, pero se asustó de sí misma cuando se dio cuenta de que lo estaba acariciando a la vez que sentía unas ganas locas de clavarlo en el pálido cuerpo del rubio, que era el que se estaba merendando lo que ella no había tenido todavía y anhelaba poseer mas que nada en el mundo.

La voz de Louis hizo que volviera al presente.

-Claro… si, lo utilicé la otra noche. Si, lo dejé allí… pero que no se nos vaya la mano, o si no, Thomas tendrá que beneficiárselo en los cara a cara en sus visitas a la cárcel - rió con fuerza - ¡Tienes razón! No sé que hago preocupándome por ese bastardo. No, por mí si se pudre entre rejas, perfecto. Lo decía por Thomas, yo creo que ya conseguí lo mío. Claro, claro… sólo como ultimo recurso. Eso… para asustarles. Bien, la amenaza está en el aire. Mejor dicho, en el armario de su cocina.

Sarah colgó el teléfono y se arrellanó en su asiento, mirando satisfecha la puesta de sol sobre el mar.

Louis apretó el botón de colgar de su teléfono móvil. No estaba permitido en el hospital, pero para hablar con esa estúpida muggle lo necesitaba.

Miró a Thomas y se dio cuenta de que ya no dormía, le observaba serio desde su cama.

Estaba bastante recuperado, de hecho los dos esperaban esa mañana que el médico hiciera su ronda para darle el alta. La maleta ya estaba preparada sobre la silla, pues la noticia de que se iba a casa se la habían comunicado el día anterior.

-¿Con quién hablabas?

-Nah… con esa tonta de Sarah, la que va detrás de la pareja de tu rubio.

-¿Mi rubio? Te recuerdo que me apuñaló. No sé si me interesa que siga siendo mi rubio. Está loco. En cuanto salga le voy a triturar los sesos.

Thomas cambió de postura en la cama y se incorporó a medias ya totalmente despierto. Este Louis estaba resultando un buen amigo. No solían durarle mucho dado su mal carácter. A este lo había conocido hacía escasamente tres meses y la verdad, era de los que mas le aguantaban. Parecía un perro fiel. Siempre a su lado, en las juergas, las broncas, todos estos días de hospital…

¡El maldito rubio…! Casi le manda al otro barrio.

Claro que…afortunadamente nadie parecía haberse enterado de que la navaja la sacó él mismo y de que se la clavó en el forcejeo. Solo Louis sabía que era de su propiedad, pero por alguna extraña razón que no acertaba a comprender, estaba de su lado también en esto. Había cometido perjurio y declarado a su favor, diciendo que la navaja le era desconocida y que él había visto perfectamente como el rubio se la clavaba al castaño.

¡Bueno! No le importaban sus razones (a lo mejor era que en el fondo le gustaba al gordo), aunque tampoco quería ver al rubio encarcelado. El caso es que le estaba viniendo de miedo su ayuda para conseguir lo que quería… hasta ahora.

El rubio le seguía obsesionando y Thomas pensaba que realmente no era capaz de haberle apuñalado, seguía siendo un poco extraño, porque tenía la sensación de que la navaja había volado de su mano pero… que demonios, aquel efebo vicioso no era de los que andan apuñalando a la gente, no era como él, estaba seguro…

Así que su sed de venganza estaba siendo ahogada por su renovada y acrecentada obsesión por verle de nuevo.

Volvió a mirar a su amigo.

-¿Y bien¿Qué quería?

-Oh… nada, en realidad. Preguntaba por ti. Y quería saber si salías pronto del hospital. Y si ibas a seguir viendo a Draco, ya sabes, a ella también le interesa que lo alejes del moreno… - Louis soltó una carcajada.

-Ya veo… intereses puramente altruistas por su parte.

-Pues no, pero a ti también te conviene que ella te despiste al moreno ¿O no?

Louis pensaba que aquella pareja de desquilibrados le estaban procurando el pasaporte más rápido que podía imaginar hacia su bautismo como mortífago.

En toda su vida, aunque lo hubiera hecho a propósito, podía haber encontrado semejantes joyas en bruto.

-Es cierto… si aparta al imbécil ese de las gafas de mi camino, el niñito guapo será solo para mí. Louis, tienes que mimar a esa chica. ¿Tiene algún plan?

-No, por dios, Thomas. No seas novelesco. Simplemente a los dos os interesa que el otro consiga su parte del botín, nada más. Nada de planes. Cuando salgas de aquí vuelves a lo tuyo. Haz como que todo esta olvidado. Él está en libertad, ya sabes que la detención son 48 horas como máximo. Actúa ante él como si pensaras que fue un accidente.

-En realidad es lo que pienso, Louis, entre tú y yo, esa navaja se clavó accidentalmente. No le quiero entre rejas. Nada más lejos de mis intenciones. Donde le quiero es en mi cama.

-Por supuesto, Thomas y le tendrás ahí. Yo tampoco le creo culpable, pero había que dejar claro que tuya no era. Y…Thomas.

-¿Si...?

-Tenemos que pensar en vengarnos del marinero, te humilló, y a mí también.

-Entiendo... No soporto a ese arrogante. Ese pescador de mierda tiene lo que es mío Louis, lo que yo quiero

-Pues por eso mismo. No debes dejar que te pisotee. Déjale claro de quién es el rubio, o de quien debería ser, al menos

-¿Cómo?

-Muy sencillo. Simplemente quítale lo suyo. Perdón, lo tuyo. Tu mejor venganza será conseguir al rubio. Vamos a sacar de sus casillas al moreno, vamos a reírnos de su "romántico amor". Gánale por la mano y róbale lo que más quiere.

-Eres un buen amigo, Louis. Y muy listo, estoy deseando ver la cara del cabrón cuando vea lo que me he llevado, cuando se dé cuenta de que él ha perdido y yo he ganado.

-¡Así se habla, Thomas!

Satisfecho de sus dotes de manipulador de obsesos sexuales, Louis se sentó en el incómodo sillón de hospital y fingió leer una revista mientras urdía en su mente el diabólico plan que se le acababa de ocurrir.

Continuará...


	15. El horror

Capítulo 15 El horror

Lucius mordisqueó la oreja de la única persona que conseguía hacerle perder los papeles.

La habitación estaba en penumbra, sólo iluminada por la llama de decenas de velas que ardían suspendidas en el aire y sobre los muebles. La luz anaranjada jugaba sobre la lustrosa madera de las costosas piezas de antigua factura que componían el aposento del Señor Oscuro, parpadeaba en las arañas de cristal y otorgaba cálidos tonos a las alfombras y cortinajes.

Severus Snape se acomodó mejor en el sillón verde de piel situado frente a la ventana y se estremeció de placer por el contacto de esos dientes sobre su lóbulo.

- Lucius...

No lo podía evitar, se maldecía una y mil veces pero aunque estuviera allí, con él, por pura estrategia, acababa cediendo al deseo y cayendo en sus brazos sin necesidad de fingir. Gimiendo su nombre con total entrega, como lo hacía antes, antes de que tuviera que decidir a quién otorgaba su lealtad... al padre o al hijo.

Lucius rodeó el sillón y se arrodilló frente a Severus. La danza de las llamas iluminaba su melena platino sobre la túnica negra de seda, en su dedo aquel anillo con la serpiente enroscada. Severus lo admiró una vez más como tantas otras antes de ahora, en otra época, mientras la blanca mano que lo lucía ascendía por su muslo, despacio, segura de sí misma al igual que su dueño.

-Sev... – murmuró Lucius. La mano subió por el torso del profesor y se detuvo en su cuello. Desabrochó el primer botón de la túnica – Sev... cuanto te he echado de menos. – siguió bajando, abriendo uno tras otro la interminable hilera de botones.

- Lo sé, Lucius, yo también te añoraba pero... me sentía confuso.

- Deja eso ahora, Sev, ya no importa – Lucius se acercó a Severus y se colocó entre sus piernas, de rodillas. Tomó su cara con ambas manos – Mírame, Sev. Te he necesitado todo este tiempo. Pero ahora que te tengo de vuelta... pienso recuperar todo lo que me he perdido, no quiero hablar de las horas borrosas en las que no te tuve a mi lado.

- Pero... ¿Y Narcisa? – preguntó Snape sujetando las muñecas de Malfoy y mirando inquieto hacia la puerta.

- Oh... Narcisa duerme. Pasa el día abotargada por las pociones para su maldita enajenación mental. No come, vomita hasta el agua y está en los huesos. No tiene fuerzas ni para maldecirme, no nos molestará, Sev.

Severus se rindió a la evidencia. El cuerpo del nuevo Señor Oscuro le reclamaba y el suyo aceptaba la invitación. La erección bajo su túnica así lo confirmaba.

Dejo que Lucius resbalara la prenda por sus hombros y le abrazó mientras se abría paso en su boca con la lengua y mordía ávido sus labios.

Sintió como Lucius le levantaba del sillón y le encaminaba, sin dejar de besarle, hacia la gran cama de dosel.

Cerró su mente a la imagen de su ahijado que luchaba por imponerse, sonriente, altivo, como era antes. Lidió por no imaginarlo tal y como pensaba que estaría ahora. La figura de un Draco Malfoy hundido y acosado no era lo que necesitaba en ese momento, mas tarde la dejaría pasar, pero no ahora.

Y se dejó hacer...

Los dos hombres yacían desnudos sobre la cama, brillantes por el sudor, la luz de las velas recortando sus cuerpos en un escorzo lleno de sensualidad. Había sido magnifico... Lucius no había perdido ninguna de sus habilidades como amante y Severus se sintió transportado a tres años atrás, cuando estos tórridos encuentros tenían lugar día sí y día también, a espaldas de la entonces suspicaz y celosa Narcisa. Fijó la mirada en Lucius y descubrió la interrogante en sus ojos.

- Y bien, mi querido Sev, ahora sí. Cuéntame lo que querías decirme antes. Que es para lo que has venido, supongo. Te escucho. – Lucius apoyó la cabeza sobre su mano y el codo en el colchón, tumbado de costado miró a Severus mientras con su mano derecha acariciaba la suave piel de su pecho y vientre.

- Pues – Severus se colocó también de lado frente a Lucius – He pensado que voy a ir allí, Lucius.

- ¿Allí¿Te refieres al pestilente pueblucho donde están esos dos¿Y para qué quieres ir allí, Sev? Yo te necesito aquí, conmigo. – protestó Lucius incorporándose un poco más.

- Verás – Severus acercó su mano al cuerpo del rubio y acarició su cadera es hora de que alguien con cerebro y que no levante sospechas se acerque por el escenario de los acontecimientos.

- ¿Por qué lo crees necesario, Sev? – Lucius se inquietó levemente, de ninguna manera quería acercarse a Potter, pero si este terco de Severus iba allí... le iba a poner en evidencia delante de todos, no tendría excusa para seguir en Londres, lejos de la acción – todo esta saliendo según lo previsto. Tenemos a ese Louis allí, manejando a esos estúpidos.

- Lo sé, amor. – Severus acarició el sedoso pelo de su amante ¡qué cobarde había resultado ser el nuevo Dark Lord! Pero escúchame, tu hijo me adora, al menos espero que todavía sea así. Si aparezco por allí contándole la patraña de que estoy al tanto de todo y que voy a ayudarles, tragará, así como el inútil de Potter, que por supuesto, hará lo que le diga Draco sin pensar... Tú mientras tanto, seguirás dirigiendo desde aquí, eres más necesario en Londres – concluyó, adivinando los temores del rubio.

Lucius empezaba a visualizar el maquiavélico plan en su mente. ¡Magnífico! Su fiel Severus al frente de la conspiración y él a salvo donde estaba, lejos de esa pesadilla de Potter ¿Qué otra cosa podía resultar mejor?

- Primero les escribo, después me presento y me instalo con ellos – siguió Severus – como una víbora en un nido de polluelos. Y una vez ganada su confianza, simplemente precipito los acontecimientos sin que les dé ni tiempo a enterarse. Son tan imbéciles que ni siquiera intuirán la traición aunque la tengan bajo sus mismas narices. Cuando quieran darse cuenta, tendrán allí al Departamento de Aurores en pleno. Tu plan concluido y perfecto. ¿De verdad pensabas dejar el remate final en manos de un novato? Te creía más cuidadoso, mi querido Lucius.

- Eres un regalo para mí, Sev. Eres... perfecto. – acercándose al moreno buscó su boca, feliz por tener a alguien como Severus a su lado y por que no decirlo, en su cama de nuevo. Hazlo, Sev, hazlo cuanto antes. Tienes una mente... insuperable. El éxito esta ahora asegurado.

Se fundieron en un ardiente y apasionado beso, dejando que la noche diera paso al día y las velas se extinguieran lentamente, al contrario que su pasión desatada, que incendió sus cuerpos una vez más con el calor de un volcán.

Harry volvió a casa cuando ya oscurecía, más confuso y más desecho de lo que había estado en los últimos días.

Nada más ver su cara, a Draco se le cayó el alma a los pies.

El rubio estaba terminando de poner la mesa y se quedó con los tenedores en la mano mientras en un movimiento involuntario alzaba la ceja mirando a su marinero.

- No me lo digas, Harry. Te volvió a liar.

Harry mudó su gesto de desconcierto inmediatamente y su aspecto de confusión dio paso a otro de determinación. La arpía había llegado demasiado lejos y era hora de actuar. De dejar de ser el niño educado que todos esperaban de él.

Hubiera querido ahorrarle a Draco el mal trago de escuchar la sarta de insensatas acusaciones que se le venían encima, pero eso habría sido lo mismo que tratarle como a un niño pequeño y necesitaba prevenirle para que estuviera alerta.

- Draco... – se acercó al rubio y le tomó de los hombros – no sé como empezar.

- ¡Te lió¡Lo sabía! – saltó el rubio desasiéndose del agarre, con cara de pocos amigos.

- Ssssh... – Harry tapó su boca con los dedos – calla, no alborotes. Ven, tengo que contarte algo.

Le tomó de la mano e hizo ademán de ir a salir de la cocina.

- ¿Y mi deliciosa cena¿Se la damos a Hedwig¿O invitamos a tu amiga, la lasciva señorita levantanovios?

Draco miró hacia la mesa servida y se cruzó de brazos enfurruñado, se había esmerado esa noche, a decir verdad se esmeraba cada noche. Pero esa en especial supuso que su héroe, después del alarde de osadía para con los "débiles", necesitaría un aporte suplementario de vitaminas, mimos y dulzura al volver. Y había preparado algo suculento a base de verduras, acompañado por un buen vino y un postre de chocolate a la manera de Lupin para terminar con un cierto toque Gryffindor, en honor de su valiente león.

Harry no tenía absolutamente nada de hambre, pero al mirar a los ojos ilusionados de su pareja, comprendió que con hambre o sin ella, se iba a comer todo lo que había en la mesa sin rechistar, del principio al final. Sin contar con que eso le concedería un margen de al menos una hora para templar su alterado ánimo y afrontar con algo mas de aplomo la conversación con su rubio.

- Vamos a probar esas delicias, cuecebrebajes. Luego hablamos – accedió.

Comieron y bebieron con placer, charlando de intrascendencias, postergando lo inevitable para después.

Al terminar, con un platillo cada uno del delicioso postre de Draco, se dirigieron al salón y se sirvieron sendos vasos de oporto.

Se sentaron en el sofá, uno en cada esquina. Draco se recostó con elegancia y estiró las piernas, depositando plato y vaso con total aplomo en el amplio brazo del mueble.

Harry se sentó de lado, mirando hacia Draco, se descalzó y cruzó las piernas sobre el sofá, sujetando el postre y la bebida en precario equilibrio sobre su regazo.

Draco le miró por encima del hombro...

- Sí... me he descalzado y no... no echaré una mancha de chocolate sobre el sofá. Descansa alguna vez, Malfoy.

- Más te vale, marinero – Draco se volvió a recostar una vez comprobado que efectivamente, Harry había tenido el detalle de descalzarse. Lo de no manchar el sofá aún estaba por ver.

- Bueno – empezó Harry tomando una cucharada del cremoso chocolate – mmm…

- Harry, amor ¿Quieres empezar? Ya hemos cenado, has demostrado que estaba todo delicioso efusivamente. Pero llegó el momento¿Quieres contarme de una maldita vez qué es lo que ocurre?

- Verás, Draco – Harry dejó el plato en la mesa, ante lo cual Draco respiró más tranquilo por la integridad de la tapicería del sofá.

- Tenías razón – empezó a decir Harry.

- ¿Cuándo no, marinero? –ironizó el rubio.

- Sarah es mala persona, peor…, que mala persona.

- Está obsesionada contigo.

- Sí, eso creo. Parecía tan dulce.

- Te lo parecía a ti, león. A mí siempre me pareció como un trago de vinagre.

- Bueno, el caso es que…

- ¿Te ha dado una buena explicación para lo que hizo¿Le dejaste claro como el agua que lo suyo fue un engaño y casi una violación? - al no obtener respuesta, Draco volvió la cabeza hacia Harry, expectante - ¿Harry?

- Sí, dragón. Se lo dejé claro.

- ¿Y…?

- Pues ella, intentó hacerme creer que yo le había prometido dejarte y que me iría con ella.

- ¡Joder…! Esa chica es persistente.

- Pero eso no es lo peor…

- ¿No? Adelante, dispara.

- Draco, esto es serio – Harry se acercó al rubio y pasó la mano por detrás de sus hombros, apoyando el brazo en el respaldo del sofá.

Draco subió una rodilla al asiento y se giró, quedando frente a frente.

- Ya sé que es serio, león – afirmó mirándole a los ojos - Es muy serio, una loca te acosa a ti y un desequilibrado violento a mi. Tenemos cada uno nuestro psicópata particular. Y en un momento en que lo que más nos interesa es volvernos incoloros, inodoros e insípidos. Si, es serio.

- No… bastante más serio que todo eso – redundó Harry, con un tono preocupado.

Draco se alarmó ligeramente, si Harry había llegado a esa conclusión, era porque realmente la cosa estaba muy complicada. Así que optó por callar y escuchar, tomó su vaso de oporto, dio un sorbo y le indicó con la mirada que continuara, que le escuchaba.

- Draco… en el armario de la cocina hay una cajita roja de metal con algo parecido al azúcar dentro ¿Te suena?

- ¿Una cajita roja? No, no me suena ¿Debería?

- Eso es lo que puso Sarah en mi bebida. Y según ella, ya estaba ahí.

Draco se levantó sin decir palabra, saltó del sofá y se dirigió hacia la puerta con su andar felino, dedicando una irónica mirada a Harry antes de traspasar el umbral.

Al poco volvió con la cajita en cuestión.

- ¿Te refieres a esto? – levantó la tapa y olisqueó el polvo blanco, mojó la punta de su dedo índice con la lengua y tomó un poco del interior, llevándoselo a los labios.

- Si, eso – respondió Harry - ¿Qué es?

Draco cerró los ojos y saboreó el polvo diluido en su boca, aspiró hondo y miró a Harry.

- A ver, vayamos por partes. ¿Dices que esto estaba en nuestra cocina¿Y que ella te lo puso pensando que era azúcar? – Harry asintió y Draco le dirigió una mirada de las suyas, de las de… "¿me lo dices o me lo cuentas?" – déjame adivinar… ¿Me equivoco si te digo que me está acusando a MI de haberlo puesto ahí, en el armario?

- No solo te acusa de eso, Draco – respondió Harry admirando la sagacidad del rubio - te está acusando de algo peor.

- Fascinante. Ardo en deseos de saberlo, Harry. Ilumíname¿De qué me acusa esa zorra?

Harry se removió en el asiento y miró a Draco, que seguía de pie con la dichosa caja en la mano y una expresión que no auguraba nada bueno.

- Pretende hacerme creer que estas involucrado en algún asunto de tráfico de drogas; y de alguna forma que desconozco, enredarte en ello con pruebas falsas. Esta conchabada con Louis y Thomas.

Draco se dejó caer en una silla con expresión de perplejidad.

- ¿Qué has dicho? Repite eso, Harry porque, o todo el mundo se ha vuelto loco o ahora es precisamente cuando empieza a encajarme este tinglado sin pies ni cabeza.

- Me hizo chantaje. O cedo a sus… deseos, o te incrimina en algo muy turbio. Si es para quitarte de en medio, o es una simple amenaza, no tengo forma de saberlo.

- ¿Y me puedes explicar cuándo y por qué motivo se unieron a la fiesta los dos bastardos de Perthway?

- No lo sé, amor. No me lo dijo. Solo dijo que cada uno tiene sus motivos y ella únicamente me reveló los suyos. Pero te lo puedes imaginar.

- ¡Pero Harry! Nadie organiza semejante conspiración solo porque quiere echar un polvo. No es lógico. Tiene que haber algo más, supongo que el hecho de que estés contándomelo no forma parte de las instrucciones que te dio.

- Claro que no. Necesitas estar prevenido, Draco. Anda con cien ojos, temo por ti. He pensado que voy a decirle a mi patrón que me voy a tomar unos días de vacaciones. Ahora es temporada baja y en tres años nunca he cogido un día libre. Él me ha insistido muchas veces en que lo haga.

- Gracias, Harry. Pero no es necesario. Sé cuidarme solo – le respondió Draco molesto, dejó la caja en la mesa y se acercó a la ventana

- Si, ya lo veo. En cuanto me doy la vuelta, aparece alguien dispuesto a ponerte un ojo morado, como poco. Está decidido, dragón, y no es negociable. Mañana mismo hablaré con él.

Draco hizo un gesto de exasperación. Ahí estaba otra vez su marinero sobre protector. Le iba el papel tanto como a Draco le repateaba. Pero estaba bien… por esta vez le dejaría hacer de niñera. En el fondo no le desagradaba nada la idea de tener a Harry todo el día en casa, para variar.

Se acercó a él y se sentó en sus rodillas, sabiendo que eso encantaba al moreno.

- Vale, león, cuídame unos días, me dejaré - reclinó la cabeza sobre su hombro y Harry empezó a acariciarle el pelo – mañana me llevaré esa caja. Creo saber lo que es, pero necesito confirmarlo en el laboratorio. Bésame… - se giró hacia el moreno con gesto de morritos y éste no pudo por menos que obedecer, besando con deleite esa boca sonrosada que se le ofrecía.

A partir de ahora iba a cuidar de su rubio. No iba a permitir que nadie le volviera a poner la mano encima nunca más.

Al día siguiente, tal y como le había dicho a Draco, Harry habló con su patrón, el señor Standford. Le pidió unos días libre y el buen hombre se los concedió de inmediato. El chico nunca los había aceptado a pesar de sus reiterados ofrecimientos. Y ciertamente, se le veía más nervioso y demacrado cada día que pasaba. El hombre estaba al tanto de los desgraciados incidentes que había sufrido su ayudante los últimos días, pero él era una persona discreta y no quiso preguntarle nada, la vida privada del chico era cosa suya. Les había tenido a él y a su pareja como inquilinos desde que habían llegado y nunca le habían dado ni el mas mínimo problema, más bien todo lo contrario. Así que si el joven le estaba pidiendo vacaciones, estaba claro que las necesitaba, seguramente para ocuparse de ese alocado compañero suyo. Por lo que sin entrar en sus motivos ni por un momento, le dijo que podía tomarse todo el resto del verano si quería. Un sobrino suyo iba a pasar un mes en su casa y no tendría inconveniente en echarle una mano si lo necesitaba.

Harry agradeció de corazón el ofrecimiento, pero le aseguró que no iba a necesitar tanto tiempo. Estaba seguro de que con quince días seria suficiente para resolver los asuntos que tenía pendientes.

Así que los dos hombres, una vez puestos de acuerdo, salieron a la mar durante un par de días más y otro lo reservaron para el taller, para ultimar tareas retrasadas y adelantar algo de lo más urgente.

Fue ese tercer día cuando lo impensable ocurrió.

Harry se levantó temprano como de costumbre, era ya el último día antes de tomarse el descanso pactado con su patrón y quería dejar solucionados bastantes asuntos en el taller. Así que antes del amanecer saltó de la cama y después de vestirse en silencio, se acercó a su rubio durmiente y le besó en la frente cálida, apartándole el pelo con suavidad. No pudo evitar una sonrisa al contemplar su rostro, que se veía aniñado por la paz que le otorgaba el sueño.

- Duerme, dragón – susurró.

Volvió a besarle, esta vez en la mejilla, mientras un cosquilleo de felicidad aleteaba en su estómago al pensar que iban a pasar más tiempo juntos. Que iba a terminar de una vez por todas con el maldito enredo que les estaba asfixiando y que iba a poder amar y proteger a su querido cuecebrebajes mejor que hasta ahora lo había hecho.

Salió en silencio de la casa y se dirigió en la tranquila madrugada hacia el taller, con el alma llena de buenos presagios.

Que poco imaginaba que dos siniestras figuras se agazapaban en la semioscuridad, esperando que él se alejara para asestar el golpe mortal.

Disfrutando, cada uno por razones bien distintas, de las consecuencias que sus viles intenciones iban a provocar.

Draco se subió la sábana hasta los hombros y se arrebujó bajo ella sin llegar a despertarse, la alborada era fresca y su cuerpo desnudo bajo la ligera ropa de cama se estremeció con un escalofrío.

Suspiró en sueños y se dio la vuelta, encogiéndose y abrazando sin ser consciente de ello, la almohada. Disfrutaba de un sueño tranquilo, la noche anterior Harry le había amado como solo él sabia hacerlo, con ternura y firmeza, sin prisas ni exigencias. Y él se había sentido seguro, feliz. Así que su expresión dormida era la pura placidez, el sueño le arropaba cálido en sus brazos, le permitía olvidar la complicada realidad por unas horas.

De pronto un gran dolor en su boca y los chillidos de Hedwig, le despertaron bruscamente. Alarmado y confuso abrió los ojos y el terror se pintó en ellos cuando descubrió la causa de su repentino y desagradable despertar.

Louis estaba sobre él y le tapaba la boca con su manaza, aplastándole la cabeza casi, debido a la fuerza con que le oprimía los labios, dificultándole además seriamente la respiración.

Draco pateó, agarró con las dos manos la que le mantenía inmóvil contra la almohada, pero fue inútil. El tipo tenía la envergadura de un armario y ni si quiera se inmutó.

- Buenos días, guapito. ¿Tuviste felices sueños? – la voz ronca y desagradable de Louis invadió la estancia y los oídos de Draco - ¿Quieres pelea, eh? Estupendo, estoy seguro de que eso excitará todavía más a mi amigo de lo que ya lo está. ¿No es así, Thomas?

Los ojos desorbitados de Draco miraron al otro lado de la cama, hacia donde se habían dirigido los de la mole que le amordazaba.

Ahí estaba el bastardo de Thomas, mirándole y luciendo una sonrisa libidinosa en los labios, obviamente disfrutando.

- Hola rubio. Cuanto tiempo sin vernos. No me visitaste en el hospital, si mal no recuerdo. Relájate, mi amor, no he venido a clavarte ningún cuchillo, como hiciste tú – rodeó la cama mientras no quitaba ojo de su presa, el tono de su voz estaba impregnado de un sádico deleite.

- Dile a qué hemos venido, Thomas. Tal vez tu rubito deje de patearme cuando lo sepa – Louis soltó una carcajada contenida quebrando el tranquilo aire del amanecer, mientras sujetaba a un Draco que se retorcía como una serpiente sobre la cama.

- Cómo no, amigo. – mirando a Draco su expresión cambió, volviéndose oscura y fría – te dije que siempre consigo lo que quiero, rubio. Te lo dije y me despreciaste. Ahora vas a comprobar que no debiste hacerlo. Y que yo nunca miento.

Louis sonrió para si. Recordó aquel día en el hospital, cuando imaginó la escena que iba a tener lugar en breves instantes.

En principio no había planeado que Thomas se comportara de forma violenta, había pensado aconsejarle la estrategia, la paciencia, para conseguir al maldito rubio y acabar con los nervios de aquella pesadilla llamada Potter.

Pero en algún momento, no recordaba de qué forma, imaginó la manera perfecta de acabar con todo de un plumazo. Si Thomas conseguía lo que quería por la fuerza, él mataba tres pájaros de un tiro.

Por un lado el rubio andaría al cabo de unas horas otra vez en boca de todos, ya se encargaría él de eso. Aunque fuera como victima de una agresión sexual, un escándalo de este tipo sobre la ya deteriorada fama del chico, seguro que avivaría el morbo en las calenturientas mentes de la chusma muggle.

Por otro, para el pescador aquello sería más de lo que podría soportar y las consecuencias seguro que compensarían todo el esfuerzo invertido.

Y por último y esto era lo novedoso, conseguiría deshacerse de una buena vez del incómodo Thomas. Ya había cumplido su papel y le estaba empezando a resultar ciertamente engorroso. Para redondear sus planes solo le hacía falta ya la chica y una buena forma de librarse del loco como quien aplasta un mosquito, era hacer que terminara con sus huesos en prisión, acusado de violación. Para lo cual necesitaba un testigo de los hechos.

Casualmente, él.

Pensando que había conseguido urdir el plan perfecto, e imaginando las felicitaciones que el Señor Oscuro no iba a escatimar para con él, volvió a sonreír y azuzó al chiflado.

- Cuéntale, Thomas, los planes que tienes solo para él. ¡Estate quieto, niñato! – sujetó a Draco, que se retorcía bajo sus manos, colocando una rodilla del grosor de un tronco sobre su vientre. – cuanto más te resistas, más te dolerá. Deberías saberlo.

Draco forcejeaba inútilmente. Lo mole que le aplastaba no le permitía moverse ni un milímetro de la cama. Solo podía patear, arañar y golpear con los puños, cosa que no parecía afectar lo mas mínimo a su corpulento agresor. Intentaba morder la mano que oprimía su boca, pero era imposible, ni siquiera conseguía separar los labios. La posibilidad de ceder y dejarse hacer pasó por su cabeza fugazmente, sabía que efectivamente, sufriría menos. Pero su orgullo habló antes de que su yo aterrado tomara una decisión y le impidió rendirse. No iba a dejarse maltratar y humillar sin luchar. Simplemente eso no entraba en la clase de cosas que acostumbraba a hacer alguien como él. Aún sabiendo que su resistencia enardecería mas a sus torturadores, no quiso entregarse a ellos sin que por lo menos se fueran de allí con alguna prueba de su rebelión sobre sus repugnantes cuerpos.

Pensó en Harry. Su alma gritó su nombre; gritó hasta la extenuación. Pero las almas no tienen voz y su marinero no podía oírle. No quiso pensar en lo que ocurriría cuando volviera a casa, no pudo soportar pensarlo y cerró su mente, a la vez que sus ojos.

Sintió el dolor de una descomunal bofetada en su mejilla.

- ¡Abre los ojos, cobarde! – Louis le había golpeado con la mano libre y le miraba con odio – Mi amigo merece que le prestes atención, jodido provocador. Thomas, todo tuyo. Se acabó la palabrería, basta ya de preliminares para el guapito.

De un tirón arrancó la sábana que todavía cubría el cuerpo de Draco, dejándolo expuesto sobre la cama, a la vista del loco que lo contemplaba extasiado, a placer.

Thomas no esperó más.

- Sujétale – pidió a Louis con un claro tono de apremio en la voz – sujétale fuerte.

Louis, que había liberado el estómago de Draco de la presión de su rodilla, se colocó detrás de la cabeza del rubio, sobre la almohada y apoyándose contra el cabecero de la cama, le levantó los brazos por encima de los hombros y los aprisionó bajo sus piernas, ejerciendo una fuerte presión e impidiendo al rubio moverlos, dañándole los hombros por lo forzado de la postura.

Con una mano seguía cerrando su boca y con la otra le sujetaba del pecho, manteniéndolo firme contra la cama.

Thomas trepó sobre el colchón, por entre las piernas de Draco y con la mano apresó su pene.

- Cariño… te voy a mostrar lo que te has estado perdiendo – su otra mano acariciaba el muslo del rubio y su expresión era de absoluto predador, fijos los ojos en la cara de su víctima, que intentaba soportar la agresión con toda la entereza de que era capaz, mientras seguía forcejeando sin éxito e intentando con dificultad que el pequeño soplo de aire que llegaba a sus pulmones, le resultara suficiente para no morir asfixiado.

Thomas bajó la cabeza hacia el cuerpo del rubio e introdujo el miembro fláccido en su boca, iniciando un movimiento de succión y presión, lamiendo y mordiendo, mientras sus manos recorrían el torso desnudo, las caderas, los muslos, de su presa.

Draco intentó no gemir. No de placer, ya que no sentía ninguno en absoluto, sino de asco. De odio y de rabia. Sentía esas manos como arañas viscosas deslizándose por su piel. A la vez que luchaba por su vida, que se iba irremediablemente sin el aire necesario, pensaba que no quería morir así, no bajo ese cuerpo que no reconocía como el que le amaba cada día, del que no discriminaba su olor como un algo suyo, que simplemente le estaba invadiendo, tomando por la fuerza lo que no se le había otorgado de otra forma.

Thomas seguía moviendo su boca, arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo. Presionaba con firmeza, intentando inútilmente que el rubio se excitara, consiguiendo solo que, el que se empezara a sentir parte de la acción y no solo mero comparsa, fuera Louis, desde su posición más allá de la cabeza de Draco.

El mortífago sentía como su erección empezaba a resultar algo tirante dentro del pantalón y decidió unirse a la fiesta. ¿Por qué no? Le estaba resultando enormemente excitante la visión del cuerpo suave y pálido bajo él, sometido a la fuerza por el perturbado de su "amigo". Su lucha inútil, su resistencia sin esperanza.

Desabrochó, ya con la misma urgencia que si fuera él el que demandaba su prohibido objeto de deseo, la cremallera de su pantalón.

- ¡Deja eso y ayúdame! – pidió a Thomas, con urgencia y necesidad.

Thomas levantó la vista sin dejar de mover sus labios sobre el miembro de Draco y miró a Louis, comprendiendo lo que sucedía y sintiendo que una nueva oleada de sádico placer golpeaba su propia entrepierna por aquella circunstancia inesperada. Liberó el pene de su victima y preguntó entre jadeos.

- ¿Quieres jugar también, amigo?

- Átale… Con la sábana – respondió Louis fuera de sí, señalando la desechada pieza de tela tirada en el suelo.

Thomas no se hizo esperar, saltó de la cama y recogiendo la sábana se dirigió hacia la parte superior de la cama, haciendo lo que Louis le ordenaba y dejando a Draco firmemente amarrado al cabecero.

- ¿Y ahora, Louis¿Qué has pensado para él?- preguntó, salivando con deleite.

Louis no contestó, se limitó a sentarse a horcajadas sobre el pecho de Draco y sacó una navaja del bolsillo de su pantalón. Abrió la hoja y amenazando con ella la trémula garganta, le liberó la boca de la opresión de su mano, al tiempo que sacaba el excitado miembro de la cárcel de su ropa interior.

- Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, escoria. Y sin trucos, o te clavo la navaja antes de que puedas darte cuenta de que has ido demasiado lejos.

Con una mano le introdujo el órgano endurecido en la boca a la fuerza, Draco necesitaba respirar, padecía hambre de aire y su agresor aprovechó esa circunstancia. Tan pronto como inició su urgente bocanada de oxígeno, el enorme miembro de Louis le invadió por completo, llegándole hasta la garganta. Sintió una tremenda arcada y elevó las caderas en el aire, clavando los talones en la cama, resistiéndose a la intrusión.

- ¡Vamos¡Muévete, hijo de perra¡Haz lo que sabes hacer, maldito! Seguro que no es la primera vez¿verdad?

Louis distinguía bajo su enorme barriga la mirada asqueada de Draco y sus intentos por no vomitar. Como lo hiciera… era capaz de atravesarle el cuello con la hoja del cuchillo. A él nadie le hacia tales ascos y menos esa inmundicia. Desde su enajenación del momento, reconocía que el chico, así como la situación, le estaban resultando sumamente atrayentes. Agarró con la mano libre los cabellos color platino y los acarició sin ninguna delicadeza, consiguiendo con ello enredarlos y causarle un gran dolor.

Draco soportó la intromisión de ese enorme miembro en su boca y luchó con toda su alma para no vomitar, no quería hacerlo, solo pensaba que en algún momento terminaría todo, por favor… tenía que resistir hasta ese momento.

Oyó que Louis hablaba, casi gritaba, mientras entre jadeos y gemidos se movía sobre su cara, las rodillas a los lados de su cabeza, impidiéndole la visión y causándole más sensación de ahogo todavía.

- ¡Venga, Thomas! Hazlo ya, este idiota tiene que ir a trabajar y si nos entretenemos demasiado se darán cuenta de su falta y es posible que tengamos visitas no deseadas. ¡Venga¡Deja ya de mirar y actúa, cabrón!

Thomas, que había estado estupefacto, observando la escena con morboso detalle, se desabrochó el pantalón y con prisa lo bajó hasta sus muslos, así como también su ropa interior.

Volvió a su anterior posición en la cama y sin más demora, separó con fuerza las piernas de Draco y subiendo las manos desde sus tobillos hasta sus muslos, las mantuvo firmemente sujetas. Sin más preámbulos, trepó hasta quedar entre ellas y se situó en el preciso lugar en el que tantas veces había anhelado estar desde que le conoció.

Draco cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando de nuevo no pensar, huir de aquella habitación, no ser consciente de que otra vez iba a revivir sus más amargos recuerdos. Pero esta vez convertidos de nuevo en realidad. Intentó no llorar, al igual que aquella vez, pero ahora no pudo. Muy a su pesar, lágrimas amargas se escaparon de sus ojos sin pedir permiso y rodaron por sus sienes, resbalando por sus mejillas y perdiéndose entre su cabello.

Thomas no se contuvo por más tiempo. Su miembro endurecido atravesó el cuerpo de Draco de un solo empujón, provocando en el rubio un latigazo de dolor, de intensísimo dolor.

No pudo gritar, por que se lo impedía el otro instrumento de sometimiento en su boca, pero el dolor insufrible y los insoportables recuerdos, unidos a la sensación creciente de asfixia y náuseas, fueron demasiado para él.

El mundo se nubló y cayo inconsciente, su cuerpo quedó desmadejado bajo las embestidas de Thomas y la envergadura y el peso de Louis, sin sentir nada ya.

Louis se percató del cambio en el rubio, sintió que dejaba de luchar. Le miró asustado y se le heló la sangre en las venas, toda su excitación se vino abajo en un segundo. ¡Le habían matado!

- ¡Thomas ¡Déjalo ya! – se retiró de encima del rubio, abrochándose los pantalones y corriendo torpemente hacia los pies de la cama - ¡Déjalo, maldita sea! Creo que le ha pasado algo.

Thomas no le oía, enloquecido por la sensación de poder que le proporcionaba haber doblegado a su voluntad el cuerpo del rubio de una vez por todas, embestía sin piedad, enajenado de placer.

Louis se volvió loco de terror. Lucius nunca le perdonaría si al estúpido niñato le pasaba algo ahora. No eran esas sus instrucciones.

- ¡Para ya te digo, bastardo¡¡Para!

Pero hasta que no eyaculó dentro de Draco, Thomas no escuchó los gritos de Louis ni sintió el tirón de sus caderas hacia atrás, separándole de su victima.

Entonces se dio cuenta.

Draco yacía sobre la cama, inerme, la sangre manchaba las sábanas bajo su cuerpo y Louis tironeaba impaciente y asustado de él a la vez que corría hacia la ventana por la que habían entrado.

Vistiéndose a trompicones y siendo consciente de que algo no había salido como esperaban, siguió a su amigo y corriendo se alejaron de aquella casa, dejando el cuerpo exánime del rubio tirado sobre la cama, en la misma postura en que lo habían dejado después de abusar de él de una forma tan brutal.

La alborada dio paso a la mañana y con ella a los cálidos rayos de sol, que se colaron por la ventana y acariciaron con dulzura el cuerpo maltratado y todavía inconsciente del joven, tendido sobre la cama.

Continuará…


	16. Brazos amantes

Capítulo 16 Brazos amantes

- Harry, tengo que hablar contigo.

Harry estaba en el taller, ordenando las herramientas, los botes de pintura y brea y todos los utensilios que no iba a utilizar en un tiempo, para facilitar la tarea al señor Standford y al sobrino de éste durante su ausencia. Se había sentido inquieto toda la mañana. Su optimismo inicial había desaparecido y no comprendía por qué.

-Dígame, señor –se secó el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano. Era casi mediodía y el sol daba de lleno sobre el tejado de uralita del pequeño garaje que les hacía las veces de taller.

- Ha telefoneado el señor Cardew, ya sabes, el jefe de tu compañero. No te preocupes Harry, pero… dice que no ha ido a trabajar y que no sabe nada de él.

Harry sintió un vértigo, casi una oleada de pánico. Su escrupuloso Slytherin jamás faltaría al trabajo si no fuera por una causa justificada. Y si así fuera, nunca hubiera dejado de avisar, estaba seguro.

- ¿Ha llamado a mi casa¿Está al teléfono?

- Si, tranquilo, está al teléfono, ponte.

Harry voló al despacho, sobre una mesa atestada de papeles, estaba el teléfono, lo cogió con un ostensible temblor en las manos. Su jefe le miraba desde fuera, temiendo que algo no muy agradable se cernía sobre su ayudante.

- ¿Señor Cardew? Soy Harry, señor, dígame que ocurre.

- Buenos días, muchacho. No quisiera preocuparte, pero Draco no ha venido hoy por aquí. Nunca ha faltado al trabajo desde que le conozco, así que me he permitido la libertad de llamar a vuestra casa, pero nadie contesta. Entonces busqué el número de tu taller en la agenda de Draco, la que maneja aquí. Espero que tú sepas algo sobre él.

- ¡Dios mío, señor Cardew! Yo no sé nada. Le dejé esta mañana en la cama, dormido –un ligero pudor estremeció a Harry al hablar de su intimidad ante un extraño, pero el pánico que amenazaba con invadirle era mucho mas fuerte que su discreción en ese momento-. ¿No le habrá encargado usted algún recado antes de acudir a la farmacia¿Alguna gestión en el banco, o en correos?

- No Harry, lo siento. Estoy seguro. Tendría que haber abierto hoy a las nueve y son las doce y veinte. Nadie le ha visto por aquí, he preguntado por los alrededores. Harry, estoy un poco preocupado, la verdad.

- Ahora mismo voy a casa, señor. Le llamare en cuanto pueda y… gracias.

- Ve, hijo. No olvides llamarme. Tranquilo, ya verás como no ocurre nada. Seguro que se ha quedado dormido.

Harry colgó el teléfono con la garganta ya casi colapsada por elmiedo. Lo mismo el que Cardew sabían perfectamente que Draco no podía estar dormido, habría oído el teléfono y Harry además sabía que tenía el sueño ligero.

Salió del despacho y vio a Standford mirándolo preocupado. No hizo falta que le dijera nada.

- Vete hijo, corre. No te preocupes por nada. mantenme informado ¿De acuerdo?

- Gracias, señor…

Ni siquiera se molestó en lavarse las manos del polvo de las estanterías. Salió corriendo como un poseso de allí con la absoluta certeza de que algo terrible le había ocurrido a su rubio. Estaba seguro de que nada lógico iba a explicar la ausencia de Draco en Perthway. Lo que quiera que hubiera pasado, necesariamente era algo funesto, no tenía ni la más mínima duda.

En su agónica carrera, empujó a una pareja de mujeres que iban de camino al mercado. Le increparon molestas pero él ni siquiera se entretuvo en pedirles disculpas, su miedo iba convirtiéndose en terror a medida que algo en su interior "sabía" que Draco estaba mal, muy mal.

Lo había intuido toda la mañana y no había atendió a su voz interior. Y ahora ahí estaba, el monstruo del pavor se reía a carcajadas mientras él corría, rogando para que no fuera demasiado tarde.

Llegó a casa y ni siquiera intentó abrir la puerta. Se había olvidado las llaves en el taller pero sabía que la ventana del dormitorio estaría abierta, a no ser que la hubiera cerrado Draco después de marcharse él, si tal vez había sentido frío. Corrió hacia allí sin pensar, si estaba cerrada, la tiraría abajo de una patada.

¡Abierta!

Harry saltó al alfeizar y apartando las cortinas, en un segundo estuvo dentro de la habitación

Lo que vio allí dentro casi bastó para paralizarle el corazón y dejarle fuera de combate, noqueado. A punto estuvo de desmayarse por el impacto, pero eso era algo que no podía permitirse. De ninguna manera.

Draco yacía sin sentido ¿muerto? encima de la cama. Estaba desnudo, las sábanas revueltas a su alrededor, las almohadas fuera de su sitio.

En su cara y en sus brazos, elevados sobre su cabeza, podía apreciar ostentosos cardenales y laceraciones. Un hilillo de sangre caía por la comisura de sus labios. También tenía señales de violencia en su pecho, caderas y piernas.

Había sido arrastrado hacia los pies de la cama. Harry no quería mirar pero sus ojos parecían empeñados en fijarse en un punto. En el punto en que una mezcla de sangre y semen hacían la visión de ese cuerpo torturado aun mucho más difícil de soportar.

Un estruendo asustó a Hedwig. Los armarios de la cocina se habían abierto y una docena de platos se había estrellado contra el suelo, haciéndose añicos. Igual suerte corrieron la cafetera y un par de ollas. Todos los grifos de la casa se abrieron a la vez, dejando correr un chorro furioso de agua en cada lavabo, fregadera, ducha o manguera.

Harry se forzó a salir de su parálisis y a la vez que ignoraba los devastadores efectos de su ira sobre la casa, se abalanzó sobre la cama.

Apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de Draco y escuchó… ¡Su corazón latía, fuerte y claro! Gracias, gracias, gracias… su dragón estaba vivo. Entonces llegó el momento de ocuparse de él, una vez superado el angustioso instante de la duda sobre si vivía o no.

Se sentó sobre la cama, regresó sus brazos a una posición más natural y pasando los suyos por debajo de los hombros de Draco, le izó, apretándole contra su pecho, acunándole a la vez que le hablaba en el oído y le besaba las mejillas, los ojos, la frente.

- Draco, mi amor. Ya estoy aquí. Despierta, cariño, estoy contigo. Ya ha pasado todo, despierta.

Le abrazaba, los dos mecidos en un suave balanceo, el cuerpo de Draco laxo, su mente todavía hundida en la misericordia de la inconsciencia.

Acarició sus brazos magullados, su espalda, sus caderas.

Le aferró con más fuerza, cargándolo sobre su cuerpo casi por completo.

Draco gimió, se estremeció y abrió los ojos.

Con un repentino gesto de terror se aferró a Harry, clavándole las uñas en el brazo, hundiendo su cara en el pecho del moreno.

- Sshhh… ya, amor. Estoy contigo. Ssshh…

Harry le llenó de besos tiernos la cabeza, el pelo, el cuello. Draco jadeaba y se convulsionaba en un llanto agónico, sin lágrimas.

- Ven, amor.

Le levantó de la cama, cargando casi con todo su peso, el rubio abrazado a él, sin soltarle, estrujando sus ropas y ocultando la cara en su cuello.

Despacio le dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño y reguló la temperatura del grifo abierto de la bañera, la tapó y dejó que se fuera llenando de agua caliente.

La furia que sentía en su interior estaba relegada en un rincón, a la espera, a excepción de esos estallidos involuntarios de los que casi no había sido consciente. Ahora Draco necesitaba de él al cien por cien. Ya sabía lo que vendría a continuación. Otro episodio, otra crisis. Pero esta vez Harry intuía que iba a ser de las peores. Quienquiera que hubiera hecho esto y podía imaginar quien, lo iba a pagar caro. Muy, muy caro.

Estaba sentado en el borde de la bañera, con Draco acurrucado como un niño en su regazo, en estado de shock, sin hablar, solo jadeando y sollozando. Tan solo una respiración agitada y un sudor frío eran todo lo que podía transmitir a Harry sobre como se sentía.

Cuando la bañera estuvo llena hasta la mitad, Harry se deshizo del agarre del rubio y con dificultad, puesto que este se resistía a soltarle, le introdujo en el agua caliente.

Draco siguió firmemente aferrado al brazo de Harry y se dejó sumergir en el agua, pero no se recostó sino que permaneció de lado, agarrando su brazo salvavidas y apoyando la frente en él. No había hablado ni mirado a Harry todavía, parecía estar muy lejos de allí, excepto por el férreo amarre al cuerpo y las ropas del moreno.

Harry le lavó con cuidado mientras seguía desgranando palabras dulces y cariñosas, con voz tranquila y pausada, hasta que casi veinte minutos más tarde, sintió que Draco empezaba a relajarse algo, muy poco, al mismo tiempo que el agua comenzaba a enfriarse. Le sacó de la bañera, le secó con cuidado, procurando no lastimar más su maltratado cuerpo y le vistió con un pijama suave.

Evitando que mirase hacia la cama revuelta, le sacó de la habitación y le condujo al salón, donde le instó a acostarse en el sofá, sentándose a su lado, en el borde del mismo.

Sabía que tenía por delante de nuevo muchas horas de atenderle, de prodigarle besos y caricias, de proporcionarle la seguridad que le habían arrebatado.

Antes de salir del baño había tenido la precaución de coger un tranquilizante del botiquín, en previsión de que Draco lo iba a necesitar pero no iba a soltarle ni un segundo para ir a buscarlo y ahora se lo dio, obligándolo a tragarlo sin agua, ya que el mero intento de levantarse a por un vaso a la cocina, fue respondido por el rubio con una mirada de terror y un apresamiento de su brazo todavía mas fuerte.

Cuando al cabo de más o menos una hora estuvo seguro de que Draco se había dormido por fin, cogió el teléfono y marcó el número de Cardew. No habían pasado ni dos tonos cuando éste descolgó.

- ¿Dígame? –la voz de Cardew era apremiante, como si solo esperase una llamada en concreto.

- Señor, soy Harry. Estoy en casa, él está aquí, conmigo.

- Dime, Harry ¿Cómo está¿Qué ha pasado? –por el tono de la voz de Harry, era evidente que "algo" había pasado.

- Bueno, no está muy bien pero no es nada grave. No se preocupe. Pero señor..., no creo que pueda ir a trabajar en unos días.

- No hay ningún problema, muchacho. Tomaos el tiempo que queráis. –Cardew se abstuvo de preguntar, al percibir que Harry no le daba explicaciones de lo sucedido. Lo importante era que Draco estaba ya localizado y en buenas manos.

- Quizá necesite de usted en algún momento, señor. – sugirió Harry en previsión de tener que salir y no queriendo dejar a Draco solo.

- Ahora mismo voy si quieres, Harry. –se ofreció el farmacéutico de inmediato.

- No, gracias señor, no ahora. Ahora me necesita a mí. Pero me tranquiliza saber que puedo contar con usted si se diera el caso. Quizá tenga "algo" que resolver.

- Por supuesto, muchacho. No dudes en llamarme – contestó Cardew – pero… Harry.

- ¿Sí, señor?

- Ten cuidado. No sé lo que ha pasado pero puedo intuir que eso que tienes que resolver tiene que ver con ello. No cometas una locura, muchacho. No os conviene dadas las circunstancias. ¿De acuerdo?

- No se preocupe, señor –cortó Harry con amabilidad pero con firmeza – le avisaré si le necesito, muchas gracias.

Harry ya estaba más que harto de aguantar y tragar porque "no les convenía". Tanto aguante había desembocado en la terrible agresión a Draco, y se juró a sí mismo que era la última vez que algo así iba a sucederles. A ninguno de los dos.

Harry hizo otra llamada, esta vez al señor Standford, para tranquilizarle y agradecerle su interés, y después se dirigió a la cocina a arreglar el desastre de la vajilla. Tiró todo lo que se había roto, barrió y anotó que tendrían que reponer la mayoría de los platos y después se encaminó al dormitorio. Allí quitó las sábanas y después de meterlas en una bolsa de basura, las arrojó con rabia al contenedor. Hizo la cama con ropa limpia y luego decidió que cocinaría algo, no sin antes echar una mirada a Draco, que todavía dormía relativamente tranquilo en el sofá.

Preparó algo ligero aunque supuso que se quedaría sin tocar, sabía por experiencia que Draco pasaría dos o tres días sin probar bocado y bebiendo lo justo para sobrevivir. Así que preparó también un zumo de frutas cargado de vitaminas con la esperanza de que hubiera suerte y pudiera hacérselo tomar a Draco.

Harry no falló en su previsión, nunca lo hacia en lo que a las reacciones de su pareja se refería. Y menos cuando éstas eran de naturaleza tan íntima que solo él tenía acceso a ellas, hecho que también se daba al contrario, siempre el rubio sabía, con un pequeño margen de error, como iba a actuar Harry en cualquier circunstancia.

En efecto, Draco pasó tres días sin comer, sin apenas levantarse y casi sin hablar. Parecía que su interés por el mundo se hubiera evaporado. Sólo tenía ojos para Harry y sólo cuando estaba abrazado a él, o durante las horas tranquilas de la caída de la tarde, mientras el moreno leía distraído, atento realmente a las reacciones del rubio, con Draco tumbado sobre su regazo y acariciándole el pelo incansablemente, parecía brillar una chispa de vida en ellos.

El resto del tiempo lo pasaba en un duermevela inquieto, febril, angustioso. Harry volvió una vez mas a olvidarse completamente de sí mismo y de todo lo que le rodeaba para dedicarse a arropar con su presencia y sus abrazos a su compañero.

Pero en su corazón iba enquistándose la negra simiente de la venganza, extendiéndose como una mancha de aceite por su alma que de momento el moreno no dejaba aflorar, demasiado ocupados sus sentidos y su energía en una única cuestión... Draco.

En ayudarle a salir del abismo de nuevo. Esa era su prioridad ahora, eso era todo lo que le interesaba en el mundo en ese momento.

Al amanecer del cuarto día, Draco parecía algo más entero. Por primera vez comió algo, para alegría de Harry y hasta sonrió ligeramente cuando éste le confesó sus apuros en los fogones para conseguir cocinar algo decente y mínimamente comestible.

Esa mañana, Harry consiguió con algo de esfuerzo y unos cuantos arrumacos que Draco se vistiera con ropa de calle y consintiera en acercarse paseando con él hasta la colina cercana, lejos de las miradas de todos. Harry no quería saber nada de nadie, exceptuando su patrón y el jefe de Draco, que todos los días, cariñosos y solícitos, habían telefoneado para interesarse por el estado del rubio, sin intentar enterarse de nada más que lo que Harry les quisiera contar.

Los chicos salieron de la casa y cogidos de la mano, sin importarles ya absolutamente nada de lo que nadie pudiera pensar, se encaminaron con pasos lentos hacia la suave loma cercana al pueblo.

- Harry...

- Dime, amor – Harry sonrió a Draco, le encantaba volver a oír su nombre saliendo de sus labios.

- Gracias, marinero.

- ¿Qué dices, cuecebrebajes?

Draco se paró y abrazó a Harry por la cintura, apoyó la rubia cabeza contra su mejilla y sonrió.

- Gracias por estar ahí. Siempre estas ahí, marinero.

- Y siempre estaré, boticario. No te librarás de mí, te lo aseguro.

- No quiero librarme de ti nunca, amor.

Harry miró los ojos grises de Draco y decidió, con mucho pesar, que tenía que hacer la pregunta y éste era un momento tan bueno o tan malo como otro cualquiera.

- Draco... sólo dime sí o no. ¿De acuerdo? – Harry notó como Draco inspiraba con fuerza, preparándose para el choque. - ¿Fue Thomas? Solo tienes que decir sí o no, amor.

- Sí,... junto con Louis. Los dos lo hicieron, Harry – Draco parecía querer hablar, al contrario de lo que Harry había pensado, no se estaba limitando al sí o al no que le había pedido – fueron los dos. ¿Es divertido acosarme, Harry? Creo que la caza del rubio se ha convertido en un juego para ellos. Pareciera que el acoso y derribo hacia mí forma parte últimamente de las tradiciones de este lugar.

- Ya basta, Draco. No quiero oírte hablar así. Estamos frente a dos bestias que no merecen ni siquiera la consideración de seres humanos. Tenemos que saber que se esconde detrás de todo esto, y tanto si se trata de una demencial obsesión de ese chiflado hacia ti, como si es que hay algo más detrás de toda esta locura, hemos de terminar con ello de una vez por todas.

- Harry, yo solo tengo ganas de irme de aquí. Marchémonos lejos de todo esto.

Harry abrazó fuertemente al rubio y con total determinación en la voz, le contestó.

- Nos iremos, dragón. En cuanto nada nos retenga aquí nos iremos. Déjame que resuelva uno o dos asuntos primero y después te prometo que nos iremos.

Draco asintió, su semblante se ensombreció al intuir el perfil de esos asuntos de Harry. Pero conocía a su pareja, y sabía que nada de lo que le dijera le haría desistir de sus planes si es que ya los tenía decididos.

Pasaron la mañana en el mismo bosque donde Harry había ido con Hedwig y la snicht mientras Draco estaba encarcelado. La tristeza les dominaba, parecía que los días de la risa y los juegos en la playa, habían quedado muy atrás. La esperanza se desvanecía por momentos, cada día que pasaba. No sabían nada de Ron y Hermione, excepto que Hedwig había regresado sin varitas, con una nota en la que les decían algo así como que la ayuda les vendría por otro medio diferente. Ignoraban si tan escasa información significaba que les había resultado imposible acceder a lo que les habían pedido o si es que tenían pensada alguna clase de estrategia que no podían comunicar explícitamente por carta. La cuestión era que se sentían muy solos. Se tenían el uno al otro y nada más, solo la paternal y discreta presencia de sus respectivos patrones les otorgaba algo de calidez procedente del exterior. La carta de sus amigos era muy ambigua, no les garantizaba nada y ellos ya estaban cansados de esperar.

Volvían a casa cerca del mediodía cuando les pareció que algo se movía en círculos sobre el tejado. Hedwig no podía ser, su blanco plumaje la hacía imposible de confundir. Pero conforme se aproximaban, ya no les cupo ninguna duda de que se trataba de una lechuza. Quien por cierto, al verles llegar dejó de volar y se posó sobre la verja, esperando que los chicos se acercaran a ella, como así lo hicieron, y desataran el pergamino que cargaba en su pata.

Harry desenrolló el pergamino, leyó en silencio e inmediatamente su rostro cambió de color. Con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos miró a Draco y se dejó caer contra la verja.

- ¡Harry¡Que pasa¿Has visto un fantasma? – exclamó Draco alarmado, Harry estaba blanco y con expresión de incredulidad.

- Casi – Harry le tendió el pergamino – viene Snape. Hoy.

- ¡Severus? – a Draco le parecía estar pronunciando el nombre de alguien irreal. Alguien muy importante para él, pero cuyo recuerdo permanecía adormecido en algún rincón del pasado. Leyó con ansia el papel que le había pasado Harry.

"_Llego esta tarde a su domicilio. Espero encontrar todo dispuesto como para permanecer cómodamente una larga temporada instalado entre ustedes. Atentamente. Sererus Snape."_

- No me lo puedo creer, - musitó Harry visiblemente descompuesto. Toda su energía volatilizada por un trozo de papel - ¿Se supone que esta es la ayuda que debemos esperar?

Ahora le tocó a Draco sostenerle a él, pues parecía que se iba a desplomar de la impresión.

- Yo tampoco lo esperaba, Harry. Pero... confía en Severus. Es un hombre inteligente y sabe más que nadie sobre magia oscura. Seguro que nos echa una mano.

- A mí al cuello – susurró Harry como en estado de trance – no te quepa la menor duda. Me aborrece, Draco. Y yo a él también. Esto no puede funcionar, lo sé. No sé que maldito plan se le ha ocurrido a no sé quien diablos en Londres. Pero esto es lo que menos me esperaba.

- Venga, Harry. Ánimo, verás como no es tan malo como lo recuerdas. Seguro que ha cambiado su opinión con respecto a ti.

- Sí, seguro, dragón. Seguro – afirmó Harry sin ningún entusiasmo.

La noticia de la llegada de Snape trocó sustancialmente los roles en aquella casa durante el resto del día. Draco seguía pálido y ojeroso, taciturno en general y con las visibles marcas de violencia todavía sobre su cuerpo, pero anímicamente algo más recuperado. Hubiera confiado su vida a Harry si esta hubiera dependido solamente del coraje, de la generosidad y de la valentía de su compañero. Pero en el punto en el que estaban, necesitaban desesperadamente algo más, algo procedente del exterior que ellos no poseían y que posiblemente Severus sería capaz de darles.

Harry por su parte, fue asaltado sin querer por los fantasmas del pasado en forma de profesor moreno, vestido de negro y con el pelo lacio a los lados de su cara. Recordó todas y cada una de las veces en que había estado castigado en su despacho y todas las humillaciones hacia su persona con las que Snape había disfrutado en tantas ocasiones. Solo de imaginar que lo iba a tener viviendo en su casa, comiendo en su mesa y durmiendo en la habitación de al lado, sentía dolor de estomago. Le atacaban ganas de vomitar y sudores fríos cuando se imaginaba a Draco y a él haciendo ruidosamente el amor, como era su costumbre casi diaria, e imaginaba a Snape al otro lado del tabique, con cara de palo. Era más de lo que Harry podía digerir.

Pero no le había pasado por alto el sutil cambio en el ánimo de su pareja, pudo percibir como él se alegraba de la visita del profesor y se disipaba algo su terrible ansiedad. Así que se tragó el torbellino de sapos y culebras que le revolvían las tripas y el rosario de maldiciones que se le querían escapar de la boca y como pudo disimuló y se dedicó a ensayar su mejor sonrisa. La de las ocasiones "Potter traga lo que le echen".

Durante el resto del día, Draco y él se ocuparon de habilitar un cuarto para el inesperado inquilino, que desgraciadamente, como bien había pensado Harry, resultaba ser el contiguo al suyo, más que nada por la definitiva razón de que la casa no contaba con más dormitorios.

Así que, haciendo de tripas corazón el moreno y bastante más entusiasmado el rubio, prepararon el sofá cama, vaciaron el armario de los trastos que habían ido acumulando allí a lo largo de tres años, limpiaron y colocaron una estantería y una mesilla con una pequeña lámpara. El dormitorio quedó listo para ser ocupado por Severus Snape.

A Draco parecía habérsele olvidado ya la desesperada petición que hiciera horas antes a Harry, rogándole que ser marcharan de allí. Parecía estar de nuevo más o menos inmerso en la normalidad conforme pasaban las horas, hablando de volver al trabajo cuanto antes y de los entrenamientos a los que posiblemente les sometería su padrino. Harry agradeció la tregua que le concedía el remonte de Draco, pensaba que era muy arriesgado salir ahora del pueblo, con tantos frentes abiertos atacándoles a la vez. Cuando pudieran deshacerse, aunque fuera parcialmente, de la amenaza de mortífagos y aurores, podrían pensar en marcharse lejos con mas libertad y ese sería el momento de empezar de nuevo en cualquier otro lugar.

Deseando en el fondo de su ser que la llegada de Snape sirviera para ayudarles en esa liberación, se convenció a si mismo para soportar una montaña de humillaciones si hacía falta, con tal de ver sonreír otra vez a su amado rubio.

Comieron frugalmente y conforme avanzaba la tarde, Draco se iba animando y Harry se iba hundiendo en la miseria.

Después de terminar de fregar los platos, Draco entró en el salón, buscando a Harry, para tomar el café que traía en una bandeja, con él.

- Harry, amor. Pareces un condenado a muerte. ¿Qué tienes, marinero?

Se acercó a Harry, que limpiaba compulsivamente por tercera vez la misma ventana y le abrazó por detrás. Harry se dejó rodear por los brazos de Draco y siguió dándole al trapo con más energía de la realmente necesaria en un cristal ya limpio.

- Estoy bien, dragón. En serio – mintió - Estoy seguro de que realmente es una buena idea que venga tu padrino, él te adora y te va a hacer mucho bien su presencia.

- ¡Eh, Harry! Lo que a mí me hace bien o no, déjame decidirlo a mí ¿De acuerdo? Y ya que lo mencionas, no me hace ningún bien verte así, león. Ven – le quitó el trapo de las manos, arrojándolo sobre una silla y le atrajo hacia sí, tirando de la cintura de sus pantalones– sígueme, creo que sé como hacer que desaparezcan tus nervios. O lo consigo, o te voy a atizar una colleja de un momento a otro, marinero, te lo aseguro.

Cogiéndole de la mano, le encaminó pasillo adelante, hacia el dormitorio. Cuando Harry se percató de las intenciones de Draco, se paró en seco en el umbral de la puerta.

- Pe...pero, Draco. No podemos. ¿Y si aparece de repente¿Qué vamos a decirle?

- Pues le diremos... "Buenas tardes, señor". Harry¡Por Merlín! Creo que una ligera idea de lo que hacemos tú y yo en la cama ya tendrá ¿No crees¿O es que no vamos a tocarnos mientras él esté aquí? – le guiñó un ojo, pícaramente – recuerda que dijo que venia para una larga temporada...

Eso bastó para convencer a Harry, que se dejó arrastrar a la habitación y desnudar dócilmente.

Draco encendió unas velas aromáticas y buscó música suave en el pequeño aparato de radio muggle. Cogió un frasco de aceite aromático, que había comprado en Perthway para este tipo de ocasiones, con olor almizclado, y se desnudó. Tumbó a Harry boca abajo y se sentó sobre sus nalgas.

Era la primera vez que iban a hacer el amor desde que había sido forzado en esa misma cama, pero la presencia de Harry siempre era como un exorcismo para él. Imposible relacionar ni por un momento aquellos terribles hechos con la sensual danza de amor y deseo que ahora interpretaba sobre el cálido cuerpo de su amado marinero.

Draco se aplicó sobre el cuerpo de su amante y le obsequió con un relajante masaje en la espalda, que consiguió aflojar los tensos músculos de Harry y alejar cierta imagen no muy sugerente de su mente.

Cuando comprobó que ese cuerpo yacía bajo él completamente libre de tensiones, pasó a otorgar cierto "matiz" diferente a sus caricias.

Se volvieron más lentas, buscaron lugares más íntimos y se acompañaron de besos y leves gemidos, debido a su propia excitación.

Recorrió con su boca la espalda de Harry, sus nalgas y sus piernas. Lamió y mordisqueó, impidiendo al moreno tomar el control las varias veces que intentó darse la vuelta. Cuando tuvo la seguridad de que todo ese lado de su cuerpo había sido explorado y enardecido de deseo, el mismo le giró y comenzó con el mismo ritual por la parte de delante.

Besó frente, ojos, nariz, labios, cuello... la lengua trazó un sendero de saliva en su pecho y saboreó sus pezones, bajó por su vientre...

Harry se agitaba bajo él, ardiente de lujuria, absolutamente olvidado ya lo que se le vendría encima más tarde. Solo le importaba lo que su rubio ejecutaba con tanta maestría sobre su cuerpo.

Draco le flexionó las piernas y con delicadeza se situó entre ellas. Lubricó la entrada de Harry y se dispuso a entrar en él, avanzando despacio, procurando no lastimarle, susurrando palabras ardientes, de las del tipo que a Harry precisamente le horrorizaba solo pensar que su ex profesor pudiera escuchar.

- Draco... – atinó a decir – me vuelves loco, dragón. Sigue...

Harry se ocupó de su propio pene con una mano mientras que con la otra acariciaba al rubio y empujaba su cadera contra él, consiguiendo que el avance dentro de su cuerpo fuera más y más profundo.

- Te quiero, Harry. Te quiero, marinero. – Draco empujaba dentro de él a la vez que miraba los ojos verdes con todo el amor que era capaz de sentir, que en ese momento era infinito.

El flequillo rubio le caía sobre los ojos, húmedo de sudor. Su pálida piel se veía encendida por el placer y sus hombros brillaban, perlados por innumerables gotitas de transpiración. Harry pensaba mirándole, que era imposible que existiera nada en el mundo más hermoso.

Y se vino en su mano al mismo tiempo que Draco lo hacía en el cálido interior de su cuerpo. Gritando los dos su amor y su pasión mutua con total falta de pudor, sin pensar en que quizás ya había cierto experto en pociones, intentando no ser muy consciente de lo que sin querer escuchaba, plantado en su salón, con un baúl a sus pies y... efectivamente, cara de pasmo.


	17. El visitante

Capítulo 17

- ¿Qué dices¿Qué le ha pasado, qué? – Sarah miraba horrorizada a su madre sin poderse creer lo que ésta contaba en la cena.

Una vez que Louis hubo comprobado que Draco seguía vivo y por lo tanto su plan estaba saliendo como él quería, se había dedicado con ahínco a la segunda parte del mismo. Correr la voz. Extender el morboso chisme de que el atractivo rubio, que últimamente se había visto implicado en varios escándalos, había sido victima de un abuso sexual por parte de un hombre muy conocido en la zona. ¿Quién podía ser ese hombre? Él se encargaría de que eso se supiera a su debido tiempo.

De momento, su mayor interés fue que la noticia llegara al mayor número de personas en el menor tiempo posible. Y efectivamente, un escándalo tan jugoso, corría a la velocidad del rayo.

- Me lo han contado esta tarde, en la Lonja. No me lo podía creer al principio. Pero teniendo en cuenta la clase de vida que lleva ese… degenerado, la verdad es que ya no me extraña tanto.

- Pero madre¿Estás segura? – preguntó Sarah todavía perpleja, ella no había escuchado nada de semejante noticia.

-Sí, lo han forzado en su propia cama. Entre tres o cuatro.

La familia cenaba en aparente armonía, con la macabra historia como inaudita conversación hogareña.

Pero en el fondo la única que disfrutaba con el tema era la metomentodo de Ruth. Al padre y al hijo el asunto les parecía sencillamente repugnante y más para tocarlo como charla ligera en una cena familiar. Y a Sarah no le acababa de convencer absolutamente nada, porque se imaginaba quién estaba detrás. E intuía que si a esos dos se les había ido la mano, cosa bastante probable, eso podría suponer más problemas añadidos para ella. Solo ansiaba una cosa, tener al pescador en su vida y no le convenía precisamente que Harry se volcara ahora en su pareja oficial como consecuencia de la vejación sufrida por éste. Ni que aumentara su desconfianza y su enfado con respecto a los vecinos en general. No sabía muy bien como, pero intuía que el incidente no iba a favorecer sus fantasiosos planes de boda para con el pescador.

- Lo que os digo – insistía Ruth, ignorando las caras de hastío de su familia – entre tres o cuatro. Creo que quedó en coma y ahora esta grave. El pobre Harry no sale de una con él, que ya se mete en otra. Sarah, hija…

- Madre, deja eso ahora – contestó Sarah, visiblemente irritada ante la mirada significativa de su madre. No le había contado la verdad con respecto a su conversación con Harry en la playa. Por el contrario, le había asegurado que el moreno estaba a punto de declararse, pero que necesitaba sacarse al rubio de encima primero. No sabía muy bien porqué inventaba esas mentiras frente a su madre, solo sabía que necesitaba hacerlo. Si expresaba en voz alta la cruda realidad, sería como confirmar que, efectivamente, no existía ninguna esperanza con su pescador. Por supuesto que su madre no estaba mezclada en los aspectos mas escabrosos de la estratagema de Sarah. Pero sí que la había azuzado aquella primera noche para que se metiera en la cama de Harry. Y Sarah se sentía en la obligación de ofrecer a su madre y a sí misma, algún resultado satisfactorio a las tretas de ambas.

- Pues tú verás, hija, pero como no te des prisa, ese alocado acabará con la salud de tu futuro marido.

Los hombres se habían retirado ya de la mesa tras acabar de cenar y las dos mujeres recogían los platos.

- No te preocupes, madre. Todo a su tiempo, no le es tan fácil deshacerse de él, se le pega como una lapa y a Harry le da lástima. Pero dime¿Es cierto que está grave? – preguntó Sarah, intentando disimular algo su emoción - A mi me han contado en la panadería que esta misma tarde les han visto paseando hacia la colina.

- ¡Ay hija! Pues no sé, a lo mejor ya se ha repuesto ¡Yo que sé! Pero no me digas que no tiene miga el asunto – Ruth volvía una y otra vez sobre el tema, en su salsa, haciendo lo que más le gustaba, chafardear sobre las vidas ajenas.

- Es increíble, sí.

- ¡Y en su propia cama! Está claro que le conocían. Gente de mal vivir, como él. Hija, tienes que ir a ver a Harry, tienes que ofrecerle tu "apoyo", ya sabes a que me refiero.

Ruth miró de soslayo a su hija, que secaba los platos que ella le iba pasando después de fregarlos, esa hija que se estaba demorando tanto en cazar lo que en principio parecía ser una presa fácil.

- Sí, madre, lo sé. Iré a verle.

- Y si eres lista, aprovecharás esta circunstancia para quitarte de encima de una vez por todas a ese Draco.

- Tienes razón, madre, lo haré – contestó Sarah como una autómata. Realmente no escuchaba a su madre, su cabeza estaba lejos de allí. Imaginando a "su" pescador derrochando amor y caricias hacia el maldito rubio y mimándolo todavía más de lo que acostumbraba a hacerlo, por descontado, demasiado para el gusto de Sarah. Esos dos patanes lo habían echado todo a perder.

Draco y Harry se dejaron caer en la cama, rendidos. Uno al lado del otro, tomados de la mano. No cabía duda de que el sexo entre ellos era la mejor medicina para alejar los monstruos de su corazón por unas cuantas horas.

Hacía calor y estaban sudorosos y cansados después de la caminata matutina y la sesión de limpieza y acondicionamiento de la casa de por la tarde.

Draco saltó de la cama.

- ¿Te apetece un vaso de agua, Harry?

Sin dar tiempo a que Harry le contestara, salió de la habitación tal y como estaba y se dirigió por el pasillo hacia la cocina.

Iba silbando, relajado ya, pasada la tormenta interior casi por completo, de nuevo recompuestos su ánimo y su dignidad, a lo que había contribuido enormemente el maravilloso, estupendo y excitante revolcón con su atractivo marinero.

Al pasar por la puerta del salón, le pareció ver por el rabillo del ojo una gran sombra negra. Una descarga de adrenalina le dejó casi mas pálido de lo que era y retrocedió alarmado, con el corazón en un puño.

Despacio se asomó por la puerta y le vio. La inconfundible figura familiar de su padrino se alzaba de espaldas a él, majestuosa en su habitual ropaje del color de ala de cuervo.

- ¡Padrino…!

Severus se dio la vuelta a tiempo para contemplar atónito como un Draco bastante más crecido que lo que él recordaba y desnudo como vino al mundo se abalanzaba sobre él.

- Dr... Draco… ¡Señor Malfoy!

Draco se lanzó en brazos de su amado padrino sin pensar en su propia desnudez y le abrazó con fuerza.

- ¡Padrino¡Severus¿Cuándo has llegado?

Severus respondió ostensiblemente azorado al abrazo de su ahijado. Le parecía una situación harto embarazosa y ligeramente fuera de lugar estar estrechando contra su negra y severa túnica el cuerpo níveo y completamente en cueros de su ya crecidito ahijado. Por no decir algo… obscena.

- Draco… – Severus intentaba no perder la compostura, al mismo tiempo que luchaba contra una o dos lagrimitas que pugnaban por salir de sus ojos azabache.

Draco se alejó de él toda la distancia que le permitía la longitud de sus brazos, las manos apoyadas sobre los hombros de su padrino. Sonreía entusiasmado, ajeno por completo al hecho que tenía tan terriblemente cohibido a Snape.

Severus contempló el rostro tan querido y la emoción le embargó por dentro. En su afán de no fijar la vista en cierta parte de la anatomía de Draco, sus ojos vagaron por el resto de su cuerpo. Con la funesta consecuencia de tener que ser testigos de los múltiples hematomas y signos de violencia que marcaban la blanca piel en varios puntos, visión que hizo que un nudo de ira se formara en su garganta.

- Draco... ¿Qué te ha pasado¿Te... te has...¿Has tenido un accidente?

Pregunta retórica, pues Severus era perfectamente consciente de que esas marcas no estaban situadas al azar sobre el cuerpo del muchacho.

Se destacaban crueles sobre hombros, muñecas, labios, muslos y tobillos, sobre todo. Eran claramente señales de ataduras y amarres violentos. Otra gran magulladura podía apreciarse en su mejilla, consecuencia inequívoca de una bofetada o puñetazo. Por no hablar de las terribles ojeras que rodeaban esos bellísimos ojos grises.

- Oh... no es nada, padrino. Te lo contaré más tarde. Voy a avisar a Harry.

Draco le soltó y se dio la vuelta, para volver enseguida sobre sus pasos.

- Padrino,... Sev.

- ¿Sí...?

- Trátale bien, por favor.

Severus tragó saliva. Venía dispuesto a enterrar el hacha de guerra con el mocoso. Y más si se lo pedía su ahijado. Pero esas marcas...

- ¿No te habrá hecho él eso?

Por un momento, Severus pensó que quizá el niño dorado era un aficionado a los juegos sexuales pasados de rosca. Un sádico en la intimidad, por decirlo de alguna manera.

- ¡Por Merlín, Sev! Claro que no. De verdad, luego te lo cuento. Ahora, prométeme que te comportarás.

- Eh... de acuerdo, lo intentaré.

- Buenas tardes, profesor Snape.

Severus y Draco se volvieron a la vez hacia la puerta. Harry les miraba desde allí con semblante circunspecto y, a diferencia de Draco, completamente vestido.

- Señor Potter...

Severus se adelantó hacia él, tendiéndole la mano. Harry se la estrechó.

- ¿Cómo está, profesor?

Harry hizo un gesto imperceptible hacia Draco, conminándole a salir de allí. Seguía plantado desnudo, en mitad de la sala, sonriendo abiertamente tan tranquilo. Como si no resultara cuando menos chocante la situación.

- Bien, bien..., estoy bien. Gracias, Potter. Tengo algo para ustedes.

Aprovechando que Severus se dirigió hacia su baúl un momento, Harry se acercó a Draco, haciéndole de nuevo gestos con la cabeza para que saliera de la sala.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Harry? – susurró el rubio, divertido al ver el apuro de su marinero.

- ¿Quieres hacer el favor de vestirte? – le conminó Harry en voz baja pero autoritaria.

- ¡Oh...! ya voy, león. No te sofoques. ¡Padrino! Voy a ponerme visible. En un minuto estoy de vuelta.

Severus dejó de rebuscar por el baúl y se giró hacia Draco.

- ¿"Más" visible, señor Malfoy? Creo que eso es algo que resultará harto difícil. – sonrió a Draco – vaya, vaya... el señor Potter y yo charlaremos mientras tanto.

Harry dirigió una mirada mitad espanto mitad advertencia a Draco "que sea medio minuto" parecía decir.

Draco le guiñó el ojo y salió de allí, eliminando una incomodidad del ambiente para ambos morenos, pero instalando otra al dejarles solos.

Al fin, Severus se irguió del baúl y se volvió hacia Harry. Llevaba dos varitas en la mano.

- ¡Profesor¡Ha traído las varitas¡Deme...! – Harry alargó la mano entusiasmado.

Pero Snape apartó de un rápido movimiento la varita de su alcance.

- Ni lo sueñe, Potter. No pienso dejar esta varita en sus manos si no es bajo mi supervisión y tras unas cuantas sesiones de entrenamiento por mi parte. Sin embargo, sí que se la daré al señor Malfoy.

- Pero... señor. – protestó Harry.

- Señor Potter – empezó Severus cansinamente, como quien le habla a un niño – usted es un peligro público, admítalo. Sin embargo he podido comprobar que mi ahijado necesita, ya, algo con lo que defenderse. ¿No es así?

Harry se quedó parado, en buen momento había aparecido Snape. Perfecto para poner el grito en el cielo por lo ocurrido a Draco.

- ¿Va a contarme lo que ha ocurrido¿O tendré que leerlo en su mente? – preguntó Snape acercándose a Harry más de lo que era simplemente correcto.

- ¡Profesor! Ya no estamos en Hogwarts. Está usted en mi casa, así que por favor, compórtese. Si tiene la amabilidad de sentarse le contaré lo sucedido. No necesita usted invadir mis pensamientos – Harry recordó con horror las espantosas clases de Oclumancia a manos de Snape, en las que siempre terminaba tirado en el suelo, con el profesor mofándose de él en una u otra forma y sintiéndose terriblemente invadido en su intimidad.

Pasados unos minutos, Draco hizo su aparición en el salón y encontró a Harry poniendo al corriente a su padrino de los acontecimientos de los dos últimos meses. Se sentó en silencio junto a ellos y escuchó, salpicando el relato de Harry de asentimientos con la cabeza y acotaciones de vez en cuando.

Snape miraba cada cierto tiempo a Draco con preocupación, siendo consciente de que en esta conspiración contra ellos, el rubio había sido elegido como el blanco fácil. Era algo que ya sabía por Lucius, pero constatarlo en persona le estaba resultando particularmente difícil y doloroso.

Cierto que el fin último era la caída de Potter, cosa que por supuesto Snape no deseaba en absoluto, pero indudablemente en el camino a ese fin, iba a caer, antes o después, Draco. Y Snape no podía evitar que ese "detalle" le preocupara bastante más que la suerte que corriera Harry.

Cuando éste le narró por último los escabrosos hechos de hacía tan solo cuatro días, Severus tuvo que desabrocharse el botón superior de su túnica porque sintió que le faltaba el aire y enterró la cara entre sus manos para que los chicos no apreciaran el rictus de desesperación pintado en ella. Draco le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro.

- Vamos, Sev. Ya ha pasado, estoy bien, en serio. Gracias a Harry estoy bien ahora.

Snape levantó la cara, muy despacio y taladró a Harry con una mirada gélida y oscura.

- ¿Gracias a… Harry¿Me estás intentando hacer creer que es gracias a Potter que estás bien¿Gracias a este bueno para nada?

- Por favor… Severus – Draco cogió a su padrino del codo y apretó en señal de advertencia.

Harry se había puesto de pie y no parecía nada contento. Nada en absoluto.

- ¿Acaso ha venido hasta aquí solo para descargar su rabia conmigo¿Su plan consiste en hacerme sentir culpable, señor Snape? Porque si es así, ya se puede ir por donde ha venido. Sabemos cuidarnos perfectamente solos.

- ¡Oh, sí…¡Ya lo veo! – ironizó Snape, poniéndose también en pie, seguido de un Draco que intentaba tranquilizarle – ya lo veo, señor Potter. Su estrategia consiste, por lo que veo, en hacer estallar los más variados objetos en los más variopintos lugares. Excelente plan, felicidades.

- ¡Profesor Snape! – gritó Harry indignado – ¡No le consiento que me humille en mi propia casa!

- Y mientras tanto… - siguió Snape como si no le hubiera oído – aquí mi ahijado, está siendo victima de agresiones físicas, rechazo social, cárcel y hasta abusos sexuales. ¡No veo que nada de eso le haya ocurrido a usted, Potter¡Y dice que saben cuidarse! Usted se cuidará, niño dorado, no lo dudo. Pero en lo que respecta al señor Malfoy…

- ¡Severus, basta ya! – interrumpió Draco furioso – Harry hace lo que puede y además, tampoco es mi niñera. Estamos empezando a sospechar que es demasiado extraño todo lo que me está ocurriendo para que sea fruto de la casualidad. Más bien tiene todo el aspecto de un plan preconcebido.

- En realidad… - Severus volvió a sentarse – de eso quería hablarles. Efectivamente, se trata de un plan preconcebido.

- ¡Pues podía haber empezado por ahí antes de acusarme a mi, maldita sea¿O es la costumbre¿En cuanto me ve no puede dejar de hacerlo, verdad? – Harry se sentó también, indignado, miro a Draco y se encogió de hombros a modo de disculpa. Había empezado el profesor, no él - ¿Va a hacernos ahora el honor de contarnos lo que sabe? – dijo en un tono más contenido.

Draco le hizo un gesto de "ten paciencia" y se dispuso a escuchar a Severus.

Les puso al corriente de todo lo que se cocía en Londres, les enseñó el artículo del Profeta que habían leído Ron y Hermione y algunos otros más del mismo cariz, que había ido recogiendo. En uno de ellos, se veía una fotografía en movimiento de Draco con sus ropas de Hogwarts y al pie un comentario que rezaba: "Peligroso mortífago buscado por el Ministerio, tiene en su poder al héroe del mundo mágico bajo la maldición Imperius" y continuaba un artículo con otras lindezas por el estilo. Les habló del complot urdido por Lucius, procurando suavizar en lo posible la parte que implicaba a Draco como víctima propiciatoria, para evitarle en lo posible más dosis extra de dolor. Les puso al corriente de su papel como doble espía y completó el cuadro de lo poco que ellos sabían o intuían a través de la parca correspondencia con Ron y Hermione.

- Y para terminar… he de decirles que ese tal Louis es un mortífago a las órdenes de Lucius.

Los chicos se quedaron lívidos¡Lo habían tenido ahí todo el tiempo y no lo habían sabido! Draco tragó saliva.

- Padrino… ¿Quieres decir… que mi padre ha ordenado a ese mal nacido que… que me…? – tomó aire y continuó – Lo de la otra noche... ¿Son órdenes de mi padre?

- No, no, estoy casi seguro de que no – Severus no sabía realmente si eso era así, pero por Merlín que se iba a enterar esa misma noche, aunque jamás confesaría a Draco la verdad caso de que esta fuera así de terrible – creo que eso es algo que el mentecato ese de Louis ha decidido por su cuenta.

- ¿Y Thomas¿Y Sarah? – preguntó Harry.

- El tal Thomas es una marioneta en manos de Louis – explicó Snape – mientras que lo de la chica…, Sarah, creo que es una simple coincidencia que han sabido aprovechar a su favor.

- ¡Hasta las casualidades juegan en nuestra contra! – se quejó Harry – es increíble. El caso es que ahora están los tres juntos, confabulando no sé que maldito plan para incriminar a Draco de nuevo en algo para conseguir quitarle de en medio.

- ¡Qué dice, Potter! Eso no me lo había contado – se sorprendió Snape, algo mosqueado de nuevo.

- Bueno, eso es algo de lo que me enteré hace una semana más o menos. De boca de la "inocente" Sarah.

- Espera, padrino – pidió Draco.

Salió de la sala y al poco volvió con la cajita roja supuestamente llena de azúcar que evidentemente, no era azúcar.

- La tal Sarah esa dejó a Harry fuera de combate con esto – el moreno se sonrojó hasta las orejas, no le había contado a Snape el vergonzoso episodio de la noche de San Juan - lo iba a llevar a analizar yo al laboratorio, pero… bueno, ya sabes, llevo cuatro días sin salir de casa y antes del… incidente, tuve demasiado trabajo para ocuparme de esto.

Snape cogió la caja y miró a Harry.

- ¿Fuera de combate¿Qué significa eso exactamente, Potter?

- Bueno… - titubeó Harry, hubiera querido romperle la narizota a Draco en ese momento – exactamente…

- Que mientras yo no estaba, ella se lo puso en el té para dormirle y… ¡cotillear a sus anchas por la casa! Suponemos que eso es lo que hizo, buscar información para llevar a sus compinches. ¿Verdad, Harry? – explicó Draco, omitiendo por supuesto la verdadera razón de Sarah para drogar a Harry.

Harry resopló, por lo menos ese dragón indiscreto le había sacado del humillante atolladero en el que le había metido. Jamás le contaría a Snape lo que había ocurrido esa aciaga noche.

Snape siguió mirando fijamente a Harry.

- Ya… trae, Draco. Luego lo analizaré. Fuera de combate ¿Eh, Potter?

- ¿Es tan importante, maldita sea? – se enfadó Harry, ya harto de las ironías de Snape – le estoy diciendo que pretenden involucrar a Draco en algo serio y que todavía no sabemos cómo ni en qué medida. Céntrese ahí si quiere ayudar, profesor y no en si me dormí o no me dormí. Analice eso si quiere y luego dígame que es harina ¡A Potter le han dejado KO con harina! Eso le divertiría ¿Verdad?

- Esta bien, señores. Estoy cansado – zanjó Snape levantándose – tengan la amabilidad de mostrarme mi habitación. Deseo retirarme ya.

Harry se quedó rezongando en el salón, mientras Draco acompañaba a Severus a su cuarto.

Iba a ser una convivencia complicada… era este un pensamiento que rondaba por la cabeza de los tres hombres esa noche.

En cuanto se quedó solo, Snape utilizó un traslador preparado para aparecerse al momento en Malfoy Manor, en el dormitorio de Lucius.

Este se hallaba sentado en una cómoda butaca, leyendo un libro. Vestía un batín de seda, color verde oscuro y daba pequeños sorbos a una copa de brandy que apoyaba en una mesita, a su lado.

- Sev… - se volvió, sonriendo - ¿Noticias tan pronto?

Lucius se incorporó y se acercó a Severus, obsequiándole con un beso en los labios, que pretendía ser más apasionado de lo que el moreno le permitió.

- Lucius, tenemos que hablar. Siéntate – le cortó Severus, serio.

Lucius volvió a su sillón y Severus se sentó frente a él, en otro sillón gemelo.

- ¿Una copa? – ofreció el rubio.

- No, gracias. Lucius, iré al grano. ¿Ordenaste tú a Louis que atacara a Draco de alguna manera?

- ¿Atacar? Sev, ya conoces mis órdenes. ¿A qué te refieres con atacar? Las instrucciones son claras, utilizarlo como víctima para provocar la ira de Potter y consecuentemente, su aparente enajenación mental – hizo un gesto en el aire con sus manos, como queriendo indicar que eso era todo.

- Lo sé, Lucius. Pero eso encaja con lo ocurrido.

- ¿Qué es lo que ha ocurrido, Sev? – miró al moreno con aire displicente – me tienes intrigado.

- Han violado a tu hijo, Lucius. Louis y su monigote. – concluyó Snape gravemente.

Severus pudo apreciar un estremecimiento en el rubio, que tomó su copa y bebió un trago. Por lo bien que creía conocerle, supo que no era dolor ni compasión. Era la inicial sorpresa de saber que sus órdenes habían sido sobrepasadas sin su conocimiento y la rápida calibración de si el resultado interesaba de todas formas a sus planes o por el contrario, los entorpecía.

Una sonrisa se pintó en su rostro. Claramente no le había disgustado la terrible revelación.

- No lo ordené yo, Sev. Pero puedo ver que este chico, Louis, llegará lejos en mis filas. ¿Qué impacto ha tenido el hecho? Potter lo sabe, supongo. ¿Cómo ha reaccionado?

- ¿No vas a preguntar como está Draco, Lucius? – Snape hizo la pregunta con un tono sombrío y helado en la voz.

El rubio miró a Severus, extrañado.

- Sev, creía que habías dejado aparte tu antigua adoración por mi… hijo. ¿De qué lado estás? Sabes que no siento nada por él. Sabes que para mí, mi hijo murió el día que se metió entre las piernas de Potter. No te entiendo, Sev. ¿Esperas que te pregunte como está cuando sabes que no dudaría en matarle con mis propias manos?

- Claro, Lucius – rectificó Severus, dándose cuenta a tiempo de que casi se delata - Solo es que a veces se me olvida lo que has tenido que pasar para afrontar que él está con quien menos debería estar. Te dije que mi lealtad está contigo, amor. Mis manos tampoco temblarían si tuviera que acabar con él. Solo quería asegurarme de que el incidente entraba entre las prerrogativas que le has otorgado a Louis. Nada más.

Lucius sonrió y se ajustó el batín, acariciando su larga melena, pensativo.

- Bueno… supongo que puede entrar, sí. El chico tiene iniciativa y mientras se mantenga dentro del margen de mis perspectivas, está bien que la tenga. En un hecho que estoy seguro habrá servido para terminar de enloquecer definitivamente a Potter, supongo.

- Potter está sin salir de casa desde entonces, Lucius. De momento no hay consecuencias de cara al exterior. Y yo me voy ya para allá – concluyó levantándose – no quiero dejarles solos ahora que los hechos pueden comenzar a correr contra reloj. Amor…

Se inclinó sobre Lucius, besándole la platinada cabellera y sin dar tiempo al rubio a intentar algún tipo de acercamiento más íntimo, cogió el traslador, asqueado del hombre que tenía delante, y regresó a la casita de la playa.


	18. La venganza Primera parte HarryLouis

Capitulo 18 (Primera parte) Harry y Louis.

A la mañana siguiente, Harry se levantó y sin despedirse de Draco ni de Snape, salió de casa. Sabía que si alguno de los dos se enteraba de sus intenciones, le impedirían moverse de allí, así que con el rubio aún dormido y Severus en su habitación, se marchó con paso decidido hacia la parada del autobús de Perthway. Severus haría compañía a Draco y para cuando quisieran darse cuenta, él ya habría terminado su "trabajo".

Llevaba sobre sí la determinación ciega de la venganza... Además de la varita que Snape le había prohibido tocar.

Cuando bajó en la terminal, se encaminó directamente hacia la farmacia. Era temprano y tuvo que esperar media hora hasta que un muchacho, más o menos de su edad, se acercó y abrió la persiana. Harry le abordó y preguntó por Cardew. No vendría hasta más tarde ¿podía ayudarle él, le contestó. Harry le pidió ver la agenda de teléfonos, después de presentarse. Le convenció sin problemas con la excusa de que Draco estaba enfermo y necesitaba contactar con alguien, cuya dirección solo tenía apuntada en la libreta de la farmacia. El muchacho, que por cierto, era el suplente de Draco durante su "enfermedad", y que como la mayoría, estaba al tanto de los acontecimientos en torno al rubio, no sospechó sin embargo de la petición de Harry ya que le conocía de vista y sabía que era el compañero de Draco. Le entregó la agenda, pero Harry no pudo encontrar la dirección de Louis ni su teléfono. Cuando el muchacho supo a quien buscaba, recordó que había estado con el tipo y su amigo en alguna velada nocturna y conocía su dirección aproximada, ya que le había llevado en coche a casa en alguna ocasión. Harry dudó sobre si el chico estaría demasiado enterado de que clase de personas eran los dos amigos en cuestión, pero no tenía tiempo para las cavilaciones de ese género y decidió seguir adelante. El chico le indicó a Harry la calle, vacilando sólo entre si el portal de Louis era dos o tres puertas arriba o abajo del supermercado.

Dándole las gracias, Harry salió como una exhalación, antes de que Draco y Snape despertaran y salieran a buscarle, cosa que no dudaba harían en cuanto se percataran de que no estaba y adivinaran sin ningún esfuerzo su propósito.

Draco abrió los ojos y se desperezó. Los acontecimientos del día anterior vinieron a su mente y sonrió al imaginar a Harry y a Snape en la cocina, juntos. Porque Harry no estaba ya en la cama, así que debía estar preparando del desayuno y como quiera que su padrino era un gran madrugador... era más que probable que los dos anduvieran ya esquivándose por la casa.

Se levantó y salió en pijama, dispuesto a apaciguar los ánimos que imaginaba exaltados, antes de que la sangre llegara al río.

Pero en la cocina solo estaba Sev. Había rebuscado por todos los armarios hasta conseguir encontrar el café y unas galletas. Vestía su habitual túnica negra, abotonada hasta el cuello.

-Buenos días, padrino. – saludó Draco, bostezando.

-Buenos días, Draco. Hice café ¿El héroe duerme todavía? – preguntó mordaz.

Draco sonrió mientras se servía el café y miró a su padrino, con aire socarrón.

-El héroe debió madrugar, Sev. Acostumbra a hacerlo. Pensé que estaríais juntos, hablando amigablemente de vuestras muchas cosas en común.

Severus le miró con cara de palo.

-Llevo dos horas levantado y te aseguro que tu Potter no me ha honrado con su presencia. ¿Miraste bien debajo de la cama?

-Padrino... – le reconvino Draco, divertido – recuerda lo que me prometiste. Guarda algo de tu ironía, no la gastes toda con él¿de acuerdo?

-Complicada cuestión, señor Malfoy – contestó Severus con mal disimulado desprecio.

-Está en desventaja, Sev. Dos Slytherin y un Gryffindor. Ten piedad... ¿Padrino...? – se acercó a Sev, interrogándole zalamero con sus hechizantes ojos grises, hecho que bastó para ablandar al severo profesor al instante.

-Lo haré, Draco. Siempre que siga mis instrucciones – contestó Snape mientras se dirigían hacia el salón - Tiene la fea costumbre de saltarse las normas cuando se le antoja, y ahora las normas las pongo yo – refunfuñó, en tono desafiante. Se dirigió hacia el mueble donde había guardado las varitas la noche anterior – te voy a dar una varita. Tu magia no campa a sus anchas como la de tu Gryffindor y no hay peligro. Pero él tendrá que esperar a que yo lo autori...

Se detuvo de golpe, con el cajón a medio abrir. Draco le miró, extrañado.

-Draco... – musitó Sev entre dientes, la mirada fija en el cajón mientras rebuscaba con la mano en su interior.

-¿Sí, padrino¿Qué pasa?

-¿Has cogido tú la varita¿"Una" de las varitas? – preguntó Severus con evidente enojo.

-No... yo no...

-Pues aquí ya no está – bufó Snape.

-¡Harry...!

Cuando llegó a la calle indicada por el joven de la farmacia, Harry miró a uno y otro lado. Nadie circulaba por ella. Era una calle tranquila de una sola dirección, jalonada por árboles cada pocos metros. Calibró por qué portal decidirse primero y siguiendo su intuición, probó con el que tenía el número 7 en una placa de metal sobre la puerta.

-"Alohomora" – susurró.

La puerta cerrada se abrió. Subió de tres en tres los escalones del pequeño edificio de cinco pisos. Al pasar por el tercero, la percibió; magia oscura. Había acertado al primer intento. No muy intensa ni definida, pero claramente maléfica y proveniente de una sola persona. De las dos puertas del rellano, se dirigió sin dudar hacia aquella de la que emanaba el perverso efluvio y sacó su varita.

Después de tres años, empuñaba de nuevo una varita en sus manos, que por cierto no era la suya, la que conocía y dominaba.

Sintió que los dedos helados del miedo querían agarrotarle la nuca, pero no lo permitió. Atajó esa sensación con la imagen de su amor tal y como lo había encontrado aquella terrible mañana. Roto y salvajemente agredido. Incluso evocó la imagen de cómo le había dejado hacía tan solo unas horas, dormido en la cama, hermoso y tranquilo, pero con las señales del horror, todavía visibles sobre su cuerpo, como mudos testimonios de la ignominia sufrida.

El coraje y la sed de venganza borraron cualquier otro sentimiento, e impidieron ningún razonamiento prudente.

Con un gesto enérgico, dirigió la varita hacia la puerta y la abrió.

Entró sigiloso, la casa estaba en silencio y a oscuras. Quienquiera que estuviera allí, dormía, lo sabía por las emanaciones que la magia del individuo le transmitían.

En silencio recorrió el pasillo y se asomó a las puertas. El piso era pequeño y no tuvo que buscar mucho. En el único dormitorio de la casa, Louis dormía profundamente.

En la casa de la playa, Draco y Severus se pusieron en movimiento sin necesidad de más palabras que la advertencia de Draco a su padrino para que cambiara su túnica por ropas muggles. De un golpe de varita, se aparecieron en Perthway, embriagado el rubio por la vieja y agradable sensación de sentirse mago de nuevo.

Sin pérdida de tiempo, Draco se dirigió a la farmacia, seguido de un insólito Snape, embutido en unas ropas muggles de Harry. Cuando llegaron, Cardew ya estaba allí, al corriente de la visita del pescador, ya que el joven ayudante le había informado de ello nada más llegar.

-¡Draco¿Cómo te encuentras? – corrió hacia él, con una mezcla de alegría por volver a ver al chico a quien tanto cariño tenía y honda preocupación por lo que imaginaba era el motivo de su presencia allí. Le abrazó después de un rápido y disimulado examen visual del que como consecuencia solo sacó que su angustia aumentara. Los rumores de la afrenta, cómo no, habían llegado hasta la farmacia, a los dolientes oídos del pobre señor Cardew.

-Bien, señor, gracias. No se preocupe, estoy bien. Le presento a mi padrino, el señor Snape – contestó Draco apresuradamente, mientras se dejaba abrazar con docilidad.

Los dos hombres se saludaron. Era la primera vez en tres años que el jefe de Draco conocía o tan siquiera oía hablar, de algún familiar del chico.

Miró luego a su pupilo. Sufrió de nuevo por la visión de los cardenales y laceraciones en sus brazos y agradeció al cielo no poder ver el resto de su cuerpo, cubierto por la ropa. Con profundo dolor, habló.

-Imagino a lo que vienes, muchacho. Él estuvo aquí, muy temprano – cogió a Draco del codo y le apartó a un rincón, lejos de la curiosidad de su nuevo ayudante y de la del cliente al que atendía y continuó en un susurro. Snape les siguió – Draco... ese chico te quiere mucho, pero la venganza no lleva a ninguna parte. Solo es una cadena de violencia en la que todo el mundo resulta lastimado, nadie sale indemne. ¿Va usted a ayudarles? – preguntó, mirando a Snape.

-Voy a intentarlo..., si el irresponsable de Potter me lo permite – contestó Snape muy enojado – para eso he venido, señor.

Snape consideraba que sobraba darle explicaciones a un muggle y que allí lo único que hacían ya era perder el tiempo y permitir así que el insensato del Gryffindor siguiera empeorando las cosas. Pero algo en aquel hombrecillo pelirrojo le agradaba. E intuía que ese algo era que este muggle sentía verdadero cariño por su ahijado. Snape no estaba acostumbrado a encontrar personas que apreciaran de verdad a Draco. De hecho, exceptuando él, y quizá el inútil de Potter, Severus no recordaba ninguna.

-Bien, entonces...

Cardew suspiró y buscó algo en su bolsillo. Miró a Draco y su corazón volvió a encogerse de dolor por aquel joven tan querido. Le pasó un papel con la dirección de Louis, de forma que el ayudante no pudiera verlo y rogándoles prudencia y discreción les deseó suerte.

Cuando su aprendiz y aquel hombre salieron, Cardew se fue a la trastienda, demasiado angustiado para poder soportar el trabajo en el mostrador, fingiendo una sonrisa falsa durante el resto del día.

Louis despertó con la sensación de sentirse observado y sobresaltado abrió los ojos. Distinguió una figura en la penumbra, de pie junto a él y sintió como algo, que enseguida reconoció como la punta de una varita, se clavaba en su garganta.

-Buenos días, Louis. – escuchó que le decía una voz cargada de hondo desprecio.

Louis no dudó un instante de quien era el dueño de esa voz, y a pesar de saber que no poseía ninguna, de esa varita.

-¡Potter! – musitó con un ronco gemido.

Intentó moverse, pero la varita recrudeció su presión en el hueco de su cuello.

-El mismo.

-¿Qué quieres? – logró articular con un gruñido. Intentó hacer avanzar su mano por el colchón, despacio. Sabía que su varita estaba sobre la mesilla y si tan solo pudiera llegar a cogerla...

-¿Buscas esto, rata inmunda? – volvió a sonar la voz de Potter, helada y serena.

Harry le mostró la varita, levantando su mano izquierda. Louis se fijó entonces en sus ojos y el pánico se apoderó de todo su cuerpo. Potter emanaba... poder. Pero además, Louis podía leer algo más en esa mirada dura como el diamante. Venganza.

Supo que no saldría vivo de allí si se enfrentaba a él, cosa que por otra parte era imposible mientras el bastardo tuviera las dos varitas. Le habían hablado de la ecuanimidad del joven mago y a ella apeló como desesperado recurso, tranquilizándose al pensar que Potter no atacaría mientras él estuviera indefenso.

-Escucha – gimió, levantando las manos en un gesto de sometimiento – escúchame... yo no quería hacerle daño, te lo aseguro. El Señor Oscuro me obligó a hacerlo. ¡Te lo juro! Potter, tú eres justo... tú conoces a Vold...

-Cállate, carroña. – Harry apretó las mandíbulas y se contuvo de matarle allí mismo, en ese preciso instante – no me provoques, insensato, o... ya sabes lo que ocurrirá. Sabes que no controlo mi magia, hijo de perra y supongo que ese descontrol es lo que andas queriendo provocar desde que has venido. Pero ahora eres tú el que está a merced de la demente, desequilibrada y enajenada magia ingobernable del chiflado de Potter, no un puñado de muggles. La cuestión cambia... ¿Verdad, Louis?

Harry seguía mirándole sin variar ni un ápice su postura, altiva y cargada de coraje.

-¿Qué quieres de mí? – repitió Louis con dificultad, intentando ganar tiempo.

-Quiero venganza, ya lo sabes. Sé que lo lees en mis ojos porque puedo ver el miedo en los tuyos – Harry le arrojó la varita sobre el pecho, desdeñosamente – defiéndete, gusano. Jamás atacaría a alguien desarmado, aunque sea tan despreciable y tenga tan poco que perder como tú.

Levantó su varita de la garganta de Louis y retrocedió dos pasos, concediendo un margen de espacio entre él y la cama, para permitir a su rival levantarse y prepararse para la lucha en igualdad de condiciones.

-¡Draco..., espera!

Snape resollaba detrás de su ahijado, los dos a la carrera por las calles de Perthway. Era imposible aparecerse desconociendo dónde había que ir, así que a la manera muggle, buscaban frenéticamente la calle que indicaba el trozo de papel, gracias a las orientaciones de varias personas a las que preguntaron por el camino.

Draco se volvió, impaciente.

-¡Corre Sev, corre, por Merlín!

Y sin piedad, reavivó su marcha, loco de angustia, sin atreverse a imaginar lo que pudiera estar pasando.

Al doblar la última esquina, Draco pudo reconocer con alivio el letrero con el nombre de la calle ¡Habían llegado! Ahora solo era cuestión de buscar el portal entre las dos o tres opciones posibles y tener suerte para no perder demasiado tiempo en encontrarlo.

-¡Es aquí, Sev! – gritó a sus espaldas - ¡Corre!

Severus intentó sacar fuerzas de su ya fatigado cuerpo mientras maldecía con saña en su interior al jodido héroe metomentodo y aprovechando el aporte extra de energía que le proporcionaba la rabia y el hecho de haber encontrado por fin la maldita calle, hizo un doble esfuerzo y se situó casi a la altura de su ahijado.

Draco se paró en seco en un portal y con disimulo apuntó con su varita. La puerta se abrió y los dos hombres entraron, deteniéndose un momento, intentando detectar emanaciones de magia... Nada...

-Podría estar en el último piso – apuntó Snape, mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento – es demasiada altura para que se perciba desde aquí abajo.

Draco no esperó más y comenzó a subir los escalones de tres en tres, de cuatro en cuatro. Agotado, Snape le siguió como pudo, resoplando y apoyándose en la barandilla de la escalera. Todavía iba por el segundo piso cuando oyó la voz de Draco desde el quinto.

-¡No hay rastro, padrino¡No sigas...!

Snape retrocedió, murmurando por lo bajo la sarta de maldiciones que iba preparando en su mente para dispensar al chiflado de la cicatriz en cuanto le pillara.

Salieron a la calle y probaron con el segundo portal, con el mismo nulo resultado y la consiguiente exasperación de Draco, y cólera en aumento de Snape.

En el tercer portal, por fin, tuvieron suerte. Apenas pusieron los pies en su interior, la magia desatada les golpeó los sentidos, dejándoles momentáneamente aturdidos.

-Es aquí – susurró Draco.

Snape contuvo a su ahijado con un gesto de su mano.

-Magia oscura – le advirtió – y otra... muy poderosa.

-¡Es Harry...! – Draco hizo caso omiso del gesto de advertencia de Severus y voló escaleras arriba, empuñando la varita con una temeridad ciega en el corazón.

Snape corrió tras él, sacando también la varita de su bolsillo. Draco estaba parado en el tercer piso.

-Es aquí, padrino... Puedo sentirlo, luchan...

Eso era precisamente lo que temía Louis. La fama precedía al chalado que tenía delante y nadie ignoraba que el mayor caudal y potencia conocida de magia, conocida o por conocer, se hallaba en esas manos. Y ahora él se encontraba encerrado en una habitación con ese fenómeno, obligado a hacerle frente.

Los dos hombres se hallaban cara a cara, amenazándose con las varitas esperando un movimiento en falso o una vacilación del otro.

-Potter... – intentó Louis con la certeza de que era hombre muerto – podemos llegar a un acuerdo.

-No necesito acuerdos, Louis, y menos contigo – los ojos verdes de Harry eran dos rendijas de ira detrás de sus lentes, los nudillos blancos por la desmedida fuerza con la que sujetaba la varita – no me subestimes. Deja de lloriquear... y pelea.

-­P... pero Potter – aterrado, Louis quemaba sus últimos cartuchos – Harry, escucha, lo de... lo de tu chico fue un error. Lo admito, se nos fue la mano. ¡Pero son órdenes de Lucius¡Y el que lo hizo todo fue Thomas¿Por qué no vas a por él?

-Tranquilo, cobarde cucaracha, cuando acabe contigo iré a por él, te lo aseguro. Lo habéis conseguido, miserables. Yo nunca podré olvidar la imagen que encontré; que vosotros queríais que encontrara al volver a casa. Os felicito. Él tampoco podrá nunca olvidar la humillación que sufrió. Nuevamente os felicito – Harry tomó aire y apuntando a Louis en el centro del pecho, le miró echando chispas de puro odio por los ojos y habló entre dientes con frialdad – pero tú, Louis, tú tienes suerte. Porque tú... no vas a vivir para soportar el tormento de no poder olvidar que nosotros sí vamos a padecer. Tienes suerte, escoria... Y ahora... ¡Defiéndete!

Louis sintió que caía hacia atrás, como impelido por una fuerza descomunal y se golpeó contra la cómoda. Pero... ningún hechizo había salido todavía de los labios ni de la varita del maldito Potter. ¡Dios...! Iba a morir, estaba seguro.

-¡Expelliarmus! – respondió Louis desde el suelo, con la escasa fuerza que le proporcionó el miedo.

Nada pasó. La varita de Harry seguía en su mano y hasta él mismo parecía sorprendido. No reaccionó contra Louis, como si quisiera inconscientemente dar una segunda oportunidad de defenderse al cabrón que tenía delante. Louis la aprovechó, aterrado, y lanzó un nuevo hechizo.

-¡Lacarnum inflamare!

Un chorro de fuego anaranjado salió despedido de su varita, que fue inmediatamente repelido por un "Protego" de Harry, disolviéndose en el aire como la llamita de una cerilla.

Louis se sentía como un ratón en una ratonera, observado con hastío y conmiseración por un enorme gato todopoderoso. Todavía no había Harry abierto la boca y claramente dominaba el duelo.

-¡Crucio!

La imperdonable impactó en Harry y le hizo por fin caer al suelo. Jadeando se encogió sobre sí mismo y Louis aprovechó la inesperada ventaja para levantarse con cierta sensación momentánea de triunfo.

-¿Y ahora qué, Potter¿Duele? – se acercó solo un paso hacia él, con prudencia pero bastante más engreído que hacía un instante – no eres inmune al dolor ¿Verdad, héroe?

Se paró frente a Harry mientras mantenía la varita apuntándole al pecho. Éste intentaba incorporarse, sufriendo por enésima vez en su vida el tormento de la maldición que no debía ser utilizada nunca contra un mago. Con un gran esfuerzo y soportando un dolor inhumano, se apoyó en la cama y de rodillas en el suelo, apuntó a Louis con su varita.

-Im... pedimenta – dijo con gran dificultad.

Louis quedó paralizado, su hechizo roto y en sus ojos todo el pavor que le era posible reflejar.

Harry se puso en pie y avanzó hacia él, todavía jadeando y tambaleándose por el intenso daño sufrido.

-Debería matarte ahora mismo, hijo de perra. Pero no lo haré. Vas a llevarme con tu demente perrito faldero. No tengo mucho tiempo para perder y quiero terminar ya con este asqueroso asunto.

Cogió un pisapapeles del escritorio y se lo mostró a Louis.

-Cuando te libere, transforma esto en un traslador que nos lleve hasta Thomas. Sin trucos. No intentes nada o saldrás peor parado que yo, lo sabes.

Louis asintió levemente con la mirada. Harry levantó el hechizo y le alargó el pisapapeles.

-Portus... – murmuró Louis.

-Bien – asintió Harry – y ahora...

Se acercó a Louis para establecer contacto físico con él, pero éste pensó por un momento que Harry había sido demasiado inocente y que la suerte y la oportunidad estaban de nuevo de su lado. Con un rápido movimiento apuntó al moreno al corazón y casi seguro de su triunfo, gritó...

-¡AVADA KEDAVRA!

El casi simultáneo "Protego" de Harry hizo rebotar el letal rayo verde por segunda vez en su vida.

Los dos magos cayeron al suelo fulminados, mientras un estruendo similar a un disparo y un fogonazo invadieron la casa entera.

En el momento en que Draco y Severus llegaron frente a la puerta, un estrépito salió del interior del piso y el resplandor de un fogonazo iluminó el resquicio del marco de la puerta por sus cuatro costados.

-¡Padrino¡Harry...!

Con un golpe de varita, Draco echó la puerta abajo y sin vacilar irrumpió en la casa, seguido por Snape.

Draco corrió por el pasillo sin detenerse hasta la puerta del dormitorio, de donde provenían con más intensidad la luz verde y las emanaciones de magia y muerte.

-¡Harry! – gritó irrumpiendo en la habitación.

Pudo distinguir dos cuerpos en el suelo y se lanzó hacia el que, gracias a la escasa luz, reconoció como el de Harry. Snape entró en el dormitorio detrás de él.

-¡Draco¿Qué ha pasado?

-¡Padrino¡Corre! – Draco estaba de rodillas en el suelo, junto al cuerpo caído de Potter. Snape encendió la luz y observó la estampa que ofrecía el cuarto.

Louis yacía en el suelo, aparentemente muerto, con la varita todavía en la mano. A su lado, Potter no parecía estar en mejores condiciones, mientras su desesperado ahijado le buscaba el pulso en la garganta. Se agachó junto a ellos y apartó suavemente a Draco.

-Déjame a mí – Severus rogaba interiormente porque el maldito buscalíos de Potter estuviera vivo. No quería imaginarse lo que sería de Draco si éste moría.

Draco se resistió a apartarse de Harry pero cedió su lugar a Snape, mucho más sereno que él y por tanto en mejores condiciones para buscar un pulso que él no lograba encontrar.

Snape apoyó sus dedos en el cuello de Potter. Ahí estaba... muy débil e irregular, pero latiendo. Le invadió una oleada de alivio y solo pensó que cuando se recuperase, le iba a tener que obsequiar unos cuantos "Imperius" a ver si obedecía por una vez en su vida.

-Tranquilo, Draco. Está vivo – dijo a su ahijado, apartándose para que éste se pudiera acercar a Harry.

Se aproximó después a Louis, aunque no había necesidad de asegurarse demasiado de que estaba muerto. Su expresión de cadáver espantado y la intuición de Severus lo anunciaban a gritos. Aún así le tomó el pulso, solo para comprobar que, efectivamente, Louis ya no se contaba entre los vivos.

Draco seguía al lado de Harry, susurrándole algo al oído mientras acariciaba su pelo y lo apartaba de la frente. El moreno no daba señales de vida.

Snape sintió algo parecido a la ternura al verles, era innegable que su ahijado amaba a ese chico. Y se encomendó a todos los magos para que sus peores temores no se confirmaran. Potter tenía muy mal aspecto y era urgente llevárselo de allí cuanto antes. Pero primero tomó la varita de Louis y mediante un "Priorem Incantatem" averiguó que lo que había matado a uno y malherido al otro de rebote, había sido, efectivamente un "Avada", precedido de un "Crucio" para Potter. Su organismo tenía que sufrir por fuerza lesiones internas. Se acercó a él muy preocupado, y pretendiendo sonar tranquilo, instó a Draco para que le dejara llevarse a Harry a casa cuanto antes. Volvió a comprobar pulso y respiración, para constatar que, como se temía, estos se habían tornado todavía más débiles e inestables.

-Draco, tendrás que arreglártelas como puedas con esto – sugirió Snape señalando a Louis – es preciso que me lleve a Harry ahora mismo.

-Pero padrino, yo voy con él. No pienso separarme de su lado – protestó Draco. Y luego, repentinamente asustado, miró a Severus - ¿Es que acaso está grave? Sev, dime la verdad.

Sin dejar de acariciar el rostro de Harry ni un solo instante, agarró a Severus del brazo, clavándole las uñas y mirándole intensamente, con los ojos nublados por el miedo.

Severus tragó saliva, y con la mejor de sus expresiones máscara habló con voz neutra pero tranquilizadora.

-No Draco, no está grave. Solo necesita que me lo lleve a casa y le pueda tratar allí. Tengo mis pociones en el baúl. Lo siento, pero tendrás que pensar la forma de deshacerte de las pruebas. No debemos dejar que los mortífagos se enteren de que Potter es el responsable. ¿Lo entiendes, verdad? – Severus posó su mano sobre el hombro de Draco y apretó ligeramente – estate tranquilo, le cuidaré como si fueras tú mismo.

Intentó sonreír pero solo consiguió una mueca poco convincente. Aun así, Draco sabía que tenía razón, Harry tendría las cosas mucho peor si a todo lo que tenía encima, se le añadía la muerte de Louis.

-De acuerdo, Sev. Veré que puedo hacer con este hijo de su madre. Llévate a Harry.

Severus asintió, su ahijado era un buen Slytherin y sabía controlar sus impulsos y sus deseos cuando hacía falta... a diferencia de otros, pensó mirando a Harry. Encantó un libro como traslador, recargó al moreno contra su cuerpo y con una última mirada a Draco y un inquieto "ten cuidado", desapareció junto con el chico herido.

N. A. Gracias por leer y por los comentarios. Un beso a tods y hasta el próximo capítulo.


	19. La venganza Segunda parte Draco y Thoma

Capítulo 19 (Segunda parte) Draco y Thomas.

Draco se sintió repentinamente muy solo, miró al cadáver que tenía al lado y sintió una fría satisfacción. No era alegría, ni odio, sino un profundo, helado y oscuro placer. Ese ser les había hecho la vida rematadamente difícil durante los últimos meses, además de agredirle de la forma más denigrante a él y haber intentado matar a Harry.

Pues bien, ahora estaba muerto y ellos vivos. Cada cosa en su lugar.

Paseó la mirada por la habitación mientras esperaba que algo le sirviera de inspiración sobre qué hacer con el despojo que tenía a sus pies.

Sus ojos se detuvieron al vislumbrar un papel con membrete de la policía y la firma de Louis al pie. Estaba fechado hacía solo dos días, el 5 de julio. Sintiendo la corazonada de que era algo importante, lo cogió.

Se trataba de una declaración jurada en la que Louis afirmaba que el día 2 de julio, su, hasta ahora amigo Thomas McLaulingh y él, Louis Parson, habían pasado toda la noche de fiesta con su otro amigo, Draco Malfoy, al cual habían acompañado a casa de madrugada.

Siendo los hechos acontecidos a partir de ese momento los siguientes: que el compañero de éste, llamado Harry Potter, se encontraba ausente de la casa, y que su ex amigo, el susodicho Thomas McLaulingh, aprovechando esta circunstancia y completamente ebrio, pareció volverse loco de repente e intentó agredir sexualmente al mencionado Draco Malfoy.

Él, Louis Parson, trató por todos los medios de impedirlo, pero Thomas McLaulingh le dejó fuera de combate de un golpe en la cabeza y le ató y amordazó para seguidamente, consumar su infamia en la persona del mencionado Draco Malfoy. Agresión que él pudo contemplar aterrado cuando recobró el conocimiento, sin poder hacer nada para evitarla.

Hechos que él, Louis Parson, declaraba ahora ante el juez porque el profundo terror y angustia que la persona de Thomas McLaulingh le producían desde entonces, no le dejaban vivir tranquilo. Y porque suponía que cumplía con lo que era el deber de todo ciudadano, colaborar con la ley y la justicia.

Fechado y firmado: Louis Parson, Perthway. 5 de Julio del año en curso.

Draco no salía de su asombro. Así que el bastardo tenía pensado deshacerse de Thomas con una mentira tan rastrera. Eso significaba que ya no le hacía falta. Y eso a su vez significaba que el cerco se estaba cerrando en torno a ellos. Bien, sin saberlo le había facilitado las cosas.

Con la declaración en la mano se acercó al cadáver y lo miró con una sonrisa siniestra.

- Marinero... Voy a terminar lo que tú empezaste, amor.

Y con un decidido movimiento de varita, desapareció.

Se apareció en un portal que sabía pertenecía a un inmueble abandonado, cerca de la comisaría. Salió con paso seguro y se encaminó hacia las dependencias policiales. Una vez dentro se dirigió al mostrador y con firmeza se presentó al policía de guardia.

- Vengo a denunciar una violación.

El policía lo miró sobresaltado y le indicó por señas que pasara a un despacho, con el encargado de delitos. Le habían llegado rumores de que algo así había sucedido hacía unos días en el tranquilo pueblo de al lado y sabía que precisamente la víctima era ese chico que ahora tenía delante. Lo sabía porque era el mismo, casualmente, que había estado detenido hacía menos de un mes, la noche de San Juan, por unos graves altercados en la playa y porque se tenía que presentar cada lunes alterno en la comisaría. Para rizar el rizo, otro de los implicados en aquella algarada, había venido hacía tan solo unos días también, para declarar sobre esta misma violación. Era todo muy extraño...

Cuando Draco salió de la comisaría, palpando un papel doblado en su bolsillo y sonriendo con algo de tristeza, se dirigió al bar donde trabajaba Thomas y donde sabía que le encontraría a esas horas.

Entró en el local con su paso característico, arrogante y seguro de sí mismo. Todas las miradas confluyeron en un punto, el atractivo rubio que acababa de entrar y se dirigía altivo y sereno a la barra, al parecer buscando al camarero, hecho que dedujeron del aspecto del muchacho, inusual en aquella taberna y en aquel ambiente y de la mirada fija de Draco hacia Thomas.

Era una taberna no muy grande, alargada y con unas cuantas mesitas al fondo. Unas diez personas se repartían entre éstas y la barra, tomando cervezas o cafés, discutiendo sobre los resultados de la pasada liga de rugby y elucubrando sobre las previsiones de la temporada siguiente, eran en su mayoría trabajadores de la zona del puerto, donde se encontraba el bar.

Thomas estaba agachado, cargando uno de los frigoríficos con decenas de botellas de cerveza, cuando uno de los clientes acodados en la barra, con el que conversaba en ese momento, le advirtió.

- Thomas, creo que te buscan.

No levantó inmediatamente la cabeza, pensando que sería Louis, últimamente le venía a buscar a menudo, siempre con un único tema de conversación: el rubio farmacéutico. Tema que a él le entusiasmaba, eso era algo innegable, aunque seguía sin entender que interés tenía su amigo en algo que ni le iba ni le venía... Exceptuando la otra noche. En aquella ocasión, Louis se había implicado a fondo, más de lo que Thomas hubiera imaginado nunca y más de lo que realmente le hubiera gustado.

Pero no era Louis. Se quedó de piedra cuando cerró la nevera y mirando hacia arriba, se encontró con la mirada gris de la persona que menos esperaba ver aparecer por allí y en ese momento.

El rubio estaba al otro lado de la barra, sentado en un taburete y con el codo apoyado en el mostrador, sonriéndole. Thomas se sintió desconcertado y no supo como reaccionar ante esa sonrisa... Estaba tan atractivo que cortaba el aliento. Llevaba un pantalón de algodón azul claro y una camiseta blanca que resaltaba el ligero dorado de su, habitualmente blanquísima piel y el brillo de sus ojos. Por no hablar de la imposible belleza de ese pelo sedoso...

Thomas sacudió la cabeza, saliendo de su hipnosis y se acercó a él despacio, con cierto miedo. No entendía como podía estar sonriendo después de lo ocurrido. Todavía podía apreciar las señales de violencia en sus brazos, cuello y cara, moratones y desgarros que le hicieron apartar la vista y sentirse todavía mas abrumado.

- Hola Thomas – saludó Draco con una voz aterciopelada, que hizo volver la vista de nuevo a los pocos que la habían apartado de su persona – necesito desesperadamente un café ¿Serías tan amable...?

Thomas estaba ya tan azorado, sintiendo varios pares de ojos clavados en el rubio y en él alternativamente, que no acertó a componer una frase coherente. Balbuceó algo ininteligible y presuroso comenzó a cargar la cafetera con manos temblorosas.

- Pasé una mala noche – continuó Draco, exagerando el amaneramiento en su voz y en sus gestos, encargándose de que no quedara nadie sin enterarse de lo que hablaba. El rugby había pasado a la historia, era mucho más interesante lo que ese rubio, cuyo insinuante cuerpo admiraban sin darse cuenta hombres de lo mas curtido, tenía que decirle con tanta carga de sensualidad al camarero a aquellas horas de la mañana – discutí con él ¿sabes? No entiende que haya cierta persona... que me interese ahora más que él. Y ciertos "sucesos" que me han hecho cambiar la idea que tenía de... esa persona.

Draco le clavó sus ojos claros, con una carga abrumadora de erotismo en estado puro. Thomas sintió que su corazón se aceleraba y que la sangre se agolpaba en su cara. Si tan solo todos dejaran de mirarles y volvieran a su rugby...

¿Por qué Draco estaba ahí? Contándole todo eso en público e insinuándose con tanto descaro después de lo que había pasado. ¿Sería en definitiva tan degenerado como él había pensado desde el principio? Hizo un gran esfuerzo y se dirigió al rubio en voz baja, a la vez que colocaba el café en la barra, frente a él.

- Draco... ¿Qué quieres? No entiendo...

Draco atrapó la mano que sostenía la taza, la inmovilizó sobre la barra y apretó, mientras con el dedo pulgar acariciaba la muñeca con estudiada sensualidad. Se acercó a Thomas insinuante, bajando la voz, pero asegurándose de que aún fuera audible.

- He venido a buscarte, Thomas. La otra noche fue definitiva, me abrió los ojos y me ayudó a elegir, por fin. Necesitaba probarte para averiguar... lo que me gusta de verdad.

Algunos clientes consideraron que la escena de sexo insinuado sobre la barra era excesiva para su sentido del pudor e intentaron volver a lo suyo, aunque sin desconectar del todo los radares. Otros estaban visiblemente interesados y sonreían y se daban codazos, aguardando el desenlace de tan estrambótica conversación matutina y en un escenario tan inapropiado.

- Dr... Draco. Yo, yo... – Thomas no podía evitar sentir una gran turbación ante todo aquel improvisado público. Pero era tanto el placer que las palabras del rubio le producían que rápidamente la olvidó y la trasformó en un sentimiento de triunfo. ¡Si...! Por fin el dios rubio era suyo. No sabía como, pero los planes de Louis habían dado resultado. Ese ángel oscuro era tan depravado que había necesitado una sesión de humillación y sometimiento sexual sólo para darse cuenta de que había disfrutado y de que era eso precisamente lo que en realidad quería, volver a sentir otra vez todas esas inconfesables sensaciones entre sus brazos. Con él. ¡No podía creerlo! Era más de lo que nunca había soñado.

- Thomas – siguió Draco en la misma línea provocativa - ¿Hay algún lugar donde podamos...?

Le guiñó un ojo y aquello fue demasiado para el castaño. Miró a uno y otro lado y cogiendo el mando del televisor le subió el volumen considerablemente.

- Voy a por más cajas de cerveza – anunció en voz alta. Aun sabiendo que su excusa era innecesaria, porque nadie la iba a creer, le pareció adecuado un cierto grado de decoro. No podía ni quería por nada del mundo perderse esta oportunidad y no la iba a dejar escapar solo por que el momento y el lugar no fueran los más adecuados. Abandonó la barra y se dirigió hacia una puerta al fondo del local, desapareciendo tras ella.

Draco permaneció un minuto más en la barra, saboreando con absoluta parsimonia su café, sin descomponer su distinguido porte en lo más mínimo. Paseó la mirada tranquilamente por todos los allí presentes, provocando con sus ojos acerados y brillantes que apartaran la vista perturbados, sin saber muy bien porqué. Cuando acabó, depositó la taza en el platillo, se pasó la mano por el pelo con absoluta elegancia natural, hecho que nadie pudo dejar de admirar y con una sonrisa enigmática y movimientos felinos se dirigió hacia la misma puerta por la que había desaparecido Thomas.

El castaño le esperaba allí, enfermo de ansiedad y desbordado por la anticipación de lo que imaginaba iba a suceder. Por fin sus sueños más húmedos con el vicioso ángel como protagonista se iban a hacer realidad. Le vio entrar y creyó morir de deseo. Olvidando dónde estaba y sin cuestionarse lo paradójico de la situación, se dispuso a dejarse llevar por el éxtasis mayor que podía llegar a concebir. El rubio se le acercó y le aferró por la cintura; destilaba sensualidad y la erección de Thomas se hizo pulsante y dolorosa.

- Bésame... – susurró Draco acercándose comprometidamente a Thomas. Este pudo aspirar el aroma del rubio y creyó que moriría de satisfacción. ¡Era todo suyo! Sin pensarlo abrió su boca y le aferró por las caderas, atrayendo el cuerpo tan largamente deseado hacia el suyo.

Atrapó sus labios e introdujo su lengua en la boca de Draco iniciando al mismo tiempo un frenético vaivén con su pelvis y cerrando los ojos, en el paroxismo del placer.

Un fuerte dolor le hizo caer de su voluptuosa nube de golpe ¿El rubio le había mordido? Seguidamente, sintió un extrañísimo tirón en el vientre mientras todo a su alrededor desaparecía, giraba y se nublaba.

No veía nada, solo sentía el cuerpo de Draco muy pegado al suyo, el sabor de la sangre en su boca y un enorme vértigo, que le hizo agarrarse a su objeto de deseo, pero esta vez para no caer en la especie de abismo en el que parecían estar los dos girando sin control.

De pronto ya no estaban en la trastienda del bar, sino en una habitación en penumbra que no tardó en reconocer como la de Louis, dado que había estado allí en varias ocasiones, maquinando fechorías y juergas.

Trastabilló cuando todo volvió a su lugar a su alrededor y se aferró con más fuerza a la cintura del rubio.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – acertó a decir, alarmado y sin comprender absolutamente nada – Draco¿Qué es esto?

Draco se deshizo del abrazo de Thomas de un empujón y éste pudo apreciar ahora un gesto de asco en la cara del rubio. Se tambaleó hacia atrás y tropezó con algo, cayendo ruidosamente al suelo. Su sorpresa se convirtió en un grito de terror cuando se dio cuenta de lo que le había hecho caer. El cuerpo helado de Louis yacía bajo él, con una espantosa expresión de pavor en su rostro y un absurdo palito de madera cerca de su mano. El mismo palito que Draco tenía ahora en la suya.

- ¡Incárcero!

Al mismo tiempo que las extrañas palabras salieron de la boca de Draco, unas gruesas cuerdas se materializaron en el aire y le amarraron manos y pies. Thomas intentó recordar por entre el horror que sentía, que demonios era lo que había tomado o si el rubio le había pasado algún tipo de estupefaciente con su beso. Esto no podía estar pasando. Era sencillamente absurdo y su mente se negaba a admitirlo. Despertaría de un momento a otro y sentiría alivio y también algo de tristeza al comprobar que realmente nunca había tenido al atractivo efebo por el que siempre había suspirado. Desde el extraño interés de éste por él, hasta el cadáver a su lado, las cuerdas o el insólito viaje, todo era imposible e irreal. Estaba seguro. Pero el dolor en su labio y la sangre eran reales y el rubio que se le acercaba, apuntándole con el incomprensible palito, también era real.

Draco le levantó del suelo y le tiró sobre la cama. Thomas le miró con horror y arrastrándose sobre sus codos y talones, se alejó de Draco, espantado.

- Oh... no... – dijo Draco irónico, comprendiendo el motivo de su huída – No, Thomas. No te hagas ilusiones. Antes jodería con un basilisco que contigo.

Los ojos aterrados de Thomas se posaron entonces en la varita.

- Y no... tampoco voy a usar esto en tu infecto cuerpo. Al menos de la forma que tú imaginas. Tengo mejores cosas en que emplearlo, te lo aseguro – susurró Draco, mirando la varita y girándola con habilidad entre sus dedos.

- P... pero... Draco, yo... Louis.

- Cállate, Thomas. Haznos ese favor a los dos – el rubio se paró al lado de la cama, mirando a Thomas desde arriba con un desprecio y una frialdad que helaron la sangre del castaño – Limítate a escucharme y cierra ese agujero que tienes por boca ¿Entendido?

Thomas asintió. Draco extrajo de su bolsillo unos papeles y desdoblándolos se los arrojó encima.

- Ah... perdón. Olvidé que esta vez eres tú el que está atado y no puede utilizar las manos – siseó con sarcasmo cerca de su oído - Yo te lo mostraré... escoria.

Los volvió a coger y desdobló primero la declaración de Louis y la mantuvo frente a los ojos de Thomas hasta que estuvo seguro de que éste la había leído por completo. Después cogió su propia denuncia y se la mostró también. En ella ratificaba todo lo que Louis había declarado. Punto por punto. Según este documento, él, Draco Malfoy, había sido violado y golpeado con brutalidad por Thomas McLaulingh en la madrugada del 2 de julio, mientras su común amigo, Louis Parson, era testigo impotente de los hechos por hallarse atado y amordazado después de haber sido agredido igualmente por Thomas al intentar defenderle.

Thomas comenzó a gimotear, cada vez entendía menos lo que estaba pasando. Pero su mente obnubilada no lo estaba tanto como para no darse cuenta de que le iban a caer encima cargos por violación y por asesinato. ¿Qué había ocurrido para que en cuestión de quince minutos, su vida hubiera dado un giro de 180 grados?

Draco salió de la habitación repentinamente y el espantado Thomas pudo oírle telefoneando a la policía, aduciendo ser un vecino del inmueble, que había escuchado una fuerte discusión entre dos hombres en el tercer piso, seguida de un gran estruendo. Cuando volvió a la habitación con un aire jactancioso, Thomas le miró.

- Rubio...¿Qué estas haciendo? Sabes que eso es mentira – lloriqueaba y miraba a Draco con gesto implorante - ¿Por qué esta Louis muerto¡Dios, rubio...¿Le has matado tú¡Por favor, suéltame, tú me gustas mucho¡Lo sabes¡Por favor!

- Tienes una extraña manera de demostrarle a alguien que te gusta ¿No crees? Ya conseguiste lo que querías, Thomas. Deberías sentirte satisfecho.

- ¡Perdóname, Draco! – lloraba el castaño ahora sin ningún control - ¡Me volviste loco¡Me despreciabas! Solo quería poseerte, tenerte para mí. ¡No quería hacerte daño!

Draco se sentó en la cama y apoyándose en una mano acercó su cara a la de Thomas, que permanecía semitumbado, llorando y balbuceando.

- Pues ya me has poseído, bastardo. ¿Te divertiste¿Acostumbras a tomar por la fuerza lo que se te niega?

Thomas se volvió a fijar en las marcas de los brazos y cuello de Draco.

- Espero que disfrutases de aquello, sanguijuela – continuó, desgranado sus palabras lentamente y con voz firme – espero por tu bien que lo disfrutases de verdad. Porque vas a tener mucho tiempo para rememorarlo minuto a minuto y recrearte con su recuerdo. Mírame bien, hijo de puta, graba en tu memoria cada detalle de mi cuerpo, cada gesto mío, mi voz, mi olor y mi tacto, mira mis ojos, mi boca y mi pelo... ¿Lo tienes¿Lo tienes todo bien grabado? Estupendo, porque no vas a verme nunca más. ¡Nunca! Tendrás años para rebuscar en tu memoria, para hacerte viejo y volverte loco recordándome. Reviviendo una y otra vez cuánto te divertiste conmigo. Sé feliz, Thomas. Que te aproveche mi recuerdo.

Draco se levantó y con una última mirada hacia el castaño cargada del más infinito asco, hizo desaparecer las cuerdas y le dejó allí tirado, no sin antes recoger su denuncia y colocar la de Louis sobre la cómoda.

Cuando escuchó a la policía forzando la puerta para entrar al piso, sin más que hacer ni decir y sintiendo que el destino estaba consumado y ya en manos de otros, desapareció.

Los policías encontraron a un desorientado, lloroso y asustado Thomas, barbotando frases inconexas sobre que aquel rubio que precisamente le había denunciado por agresión, le había atacado, le había trasladado por el aire hasta esa habitación y quería hacerle pasar como el asesino de, casualmente aquella otra persona que también le había denunciado y que ahora yacía muerta a sus pies. Añadiendo a tanto desatino el juramento desgarrado de que acababa de desaparecer en el aire delante de sus narices, allí mismo y hacía tan solo unos segundos.

Evidentemente fue detenido y puesto a disposición judicial sin ninguna tardanza. El juez fue magnánimo al considerarle como un desequilibrado que enloqueció a causa de una obsesión enfermiza, llegando a violar al protagonista de su ceguera y a asesinar por él y le recluyó en una prisión psiquiátrica, donde los demás internos ya estaban más que hartos al poco de su llegada, de oírle relatar continuamente que su víctima había practicado con él magia negra y que le había embrujado para que nunca jamás pudiera olvidarle.

N.A. Gracias a toda la gente que sigue este fic, ahora me voy de vacaciones, pero continuaré en Septiembre sin falta, prometido. Buen verano o invierno a todos, segun donde esteis. Eire


	20. La fuerza del cariño

**Capítulo 20 La fuerza del cariño. **

Draco volvió a casa, cansado y triste. Paradójicamente, ya que acababa de zanjar una etapa de su vida que quería olvidar cuanto antes. Ahora lo único importante era que Harry se recuperase y marcharse de allí de una vez por todas. Quizá pudieran rehacer sus vidas en otro lugar, también cerca del mar... o en el pico de una montaña, eso era lo de menos. En cuanto Harry estuviera bien y con la ayuda de Severus, tal vez consiguieran aclarar todos los puntos oscuros sobre ellos con los aurores del Ministerio. Las sospechas infundadas que recaían sobre él y la idea peligrosamente equivocada de la supuesta locura de Harry. Si el Ministerio pensaba que él era un mortífago y tenía al niño dorado bajo la "imperius" para hacerle perder la razón, era hora de que al Ministerio se le aclararan las ideas. Y tal vez Sev pudiera ayudarles en este sentido.

Draco se apareció en el mismo umbral de su casa y abrió con ansia la puerta. Esperaba que Harry ya estuviese algo recuperado para poderle contar lo que acababa de hacer con el bastardo de Thomas.

Seguro que se alegraría. Iba más o menos satisfecho porque pensaba que al menos esa parte de sus problemas estaba por fin resuelta y concluida y ahora, junto con Harry y Sev, los tres juntos, se podían dedicar a enfrentar el resto, a saber, mortífagos, aurores y por desgracia para él, su propio padre.

Avanzó por el pasillo, dentro todo era silencio y penumbra. Guardó la varita en el bolsillo de su pantalón y se dirigió a la cocina para tomar un vaso de agua antes de entrar a ver a Harry. Estaba seguro de que le esperaría con una sonrisa en su atractivo rostro y sus ojos verdes brillando de impaciencia por contarle y que él le contase todo lo que había ocurrido.

Dejó el vaso en la fregadera y pensando en la mejor forma de comenzar a relatarle a Harry los hechos acontecidos, entró en la habitación que compartían, preparando su mejor sonrisa para él y deseando abrazarle cuanto antes.

La ventana estaba entornada, la luz era escasa y Harry se hallaba en la cama, aparentemente dormido y con Snape a su lado, mirándole fijamente con el semblante preocupado. En la mesilla una colección de frasquitos con líquidos de diferentes colores, junto a un recipiente con hielo y unas piezas de tela, como la que ahora Snape retiraba de la ardiente frente del chico, para sustituirla por una nueva, recién enfriada con el hielo.

Harry estaba tapado por una sábana hasta mitad del pecho desnudo y cubierto por una fina película de sudor en forma de miles de gotitas minúsculas, su piel aparecía brillante y encendida por la fiebre. Su respiración era débil pero agitada y Snape mantenía una de sus desmayadas muñecas entre sus dedos, pendiente de su pulso.

- Padrino... – musitó Draco algo inquieto - ¿Qué pasa? Pensaba que Harry estaría bien ya.

Se acercó a la cama y observó los rostros de su padrino y de su pareja. Se sentó en el colchón con cuidado e interrogó a Sev con una mirada llena de temor.

- No está bien, Draco. Tiene mucha fiebre y ninguna de mis pociones funciona. Sus constantes empeoran por momentos. Lo siento, hijo.

- Pero,... pero... tú dijiste. Yo..., yo pensaba... – Draco miró a Harry francamente asustado y ahora su rostro dormido se le antojó como la máscara de la muerte. Su nivel de angustia se disparó.

- Tuve que mentirte, Draco, lo siento. No hubieras concluido tu tarea allí si hubieras sabido que Harry estaba grave – explicó Snape tristemente – estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo, pero me temo que las lesiones internas son serias. Necesitaríamos atención médica y aquí no la tenemos, tampoco podemos trasladarle a San Mungo, eso sería su fin.

- Pero Sev – dijo Draco avanzando sobre la cama y posando su mano sobre el pecho de Harry, como queriendo aliviar o hacer desparecer esas lesiones que imaginaba allí dentro – no vamos a quedarnos aquí sin hacer nada, contemplando simplemente como se muere...

Snape se levantó de la silla y mesándose los cabellos paseó por la habitación, pensativo.

Draco miraba alternativamente a Harry y a su padrino, incrédulo y temeroso.

- ¿Sev...? – dijo con voz temblorosa – Tienes que hacer algo.

- Lo intento, Draco. Lo intento.

Snape se paró en seco en mitad de la habitación y se llevó la mano al antebrazo con un gesto de malestar que Draco no advirtió, centrado como estaba en Harry. Luego se acercó a la mesilla y cogió uno de los frasquitos, lleno de un líquido verde y se lo dio a Draco, apartando el resto.

- Dale esto cada media hora, nueve gotas – le dijo repentinamente - ¿Tienes tu varita? Sí, ya la veo. Permanece a su lado y ponle paños fríos en la frente. Volveré en cuanto pueda.

-Pero, padrino... – comenzó a decir Draco.

Snape salió de la habitación sin más explicaciones y enseguida escuchó el rubio el familiar sonido que provocaba un mago al desaparecerse.

- Lucius...¿Me llamabas?

La sala de juntas utilizada por Lucius y sus allegados en Malfoy Manor, estaba iluminada por la luz natural que entraba por los grandes ventanales a lo largo de la pared.

Alrededor de la mesa de caoba se hallaban sentados los habituales: Sheridan, Flynt, Crabbe y Goyle e Iverson.

El patriarca Malfoy, como siempre majestuoso a la cabecera de la mesa, sonrió abiertamente al ver aparecer a su favorito.

-¡Mi querido Sev! Siéntate aquí, a mi derecha.

Snape saludó al resto de mortífagos con una inclinación de cabeza y se dirigió al asiento vacío, reservado para él junto a Lucius. Este miró a Sheridan, que parecía querer empezar a hablar y con un gesto de la mano, le detuvo.

- Discúlpeme, Sheridan. Más tarde nos ocuparemos de los informes de cada uno de ustedes. Pero creo que deberíamos escuchar lo que nos tiene que relatar Sev, dado que él es quien está, por decirlo así, en primera línea de fuego. ¿Les parece?

Los hombres asintieron en silencio y miraron a Severus. Este carraspeó y se dispuso a hablar.

- Supongo, Mi Señor – comenzó, mirando a Lucius – que el hecho de que se nos haya convocado, al menos a mi persona, responde al motivo de que usted ha intuido que algo ha sucedido allí, en el norte.

- Efectivamente, Sev. La magia de mi enviado, Louis... Ha cesado repentinamente. ¿Qué puedes decirnos al respecto? – respondió Lucius expectante, devolviendo la mirada a Severus.

- Ha muerto, señor – dijo Snape, lacónicamente.

Un murmullo se elevó sobre los presentes, que el Lord acalló rápidamente alzando su mano.

- ¿Muerto, dices¿...Potter? – preguntó con ira contenida.

- No señor, no ha sido Potter – se apresuró a manifestar Snape – él estaba conmigo en ese momento. Ignoro los detalles por ahora, dada la premura con la que he sido convocado. Pero...

- ¿...Draco! – escupió entonces Lucius.

- No, no... – le tranquilizó Snape – en realidad, Señor, si no le importa creo que debería volver allí y recabar algo más de información para poder serle útil. Por el momento no tengo idea de cómo ha ocurrido tan lamentable suceso.

- ¿Y cómo sabes entonces que ha muerto¿...Severus? – preguntó Lucius algo desafiante, los ojos semicerrados.

- Las noticias vuelan en un pueblo pequeño, Señor. Le encontraron esta mañana, hace apenas dos horas y ya todo el mundo está enterado.

- Claro... entiendo. – musitó Malfoy – Está bien, Sev. Vuelve allí y notifícanos en cuanto sepas algo concluyente. Señores, escucharé ahora sus informes.

Snape se levantó y con una inclinación de cabeza se despidió de los asistentes a la reunión. Sintió los ojos de Lucius clavados en él, pero no le devolvió la mirada. Sin más comentarios, desapareció.

Para aparecer, esta vez sin protocolo ni cuidando las más elementales normas de cortesía, en casa de los Weasley.

El salón estaba desierto y Snape aguzó el oído. Unos pasitos presurosos se aproximaban por el pasillo y el elfo doméstico no tardó en aparecer, lanzando un agudo grito al verle.

- Shhh... Calla – ordenó Snape secamente - ¿Está tu ama?

El elfo echó a correr por donde había venido, gritando el nombre de Hermione escandalosamente y al poco rato apareció ella, envuelto el pelo en una toalla y con una expresión de alarma en su rostro.

- ¡Señor Snape! Que susto me ha dado. ¿Cómo se le ocurre aparecer así, sin avisar? – de pronto, Hermione calló bruscamente - ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

- Necesito su ayuda, señorita Granger. Harry está herido – dijo Snape, sin saludos ni preámbulos – Grave… Muy grave.

Hermione no contestó, corrió por el pasillo y en tan solo un minuto estaba de vuelta, el pelo mojado y revuelto y su varita y un par de libros en las manos.

- Vámonos, señor. – dijo apremiante.

Severus cogió una figurita del estante y apuntó con su varita.

- Portus... – murmuró.

- Espere... señor. Ron no está y voy a dejarle una nota. ¿Podría usted encantar otro traslador para él? – ante la gélida mirada de Snape, Hermione insistió – Por favor... es su mejor amigo. Y últimamente él, bueno,... no se lo perdonaría si Harry... si él no puede verle antes de que...

- Está bien, está bien – interrumpió Snape. Y repitió la operación con la pareja de la figurita anterior mientras Hermione redactaba la nota.

Dejaron ambas cosas sobre la mesa del salón y cogiéndose de la mano, utilizaron el traslador para presentarse en casa de Harry y Draco.

Snape se dirigió con paso rápido a la habitación de Harry y Hermione le siguió sin hacer preguntas.

El moreno seguía inconsciente y la fiebre se mantenía en niveles alarmantes pese a las pociones y los paños fríos. Draco estaba sentado en una silla al lado de la cama, con el aspecto de un condenado, pálido y ansioso, ocupado en refrescarle la frente y administrarle la poción de Snape, tal y como él había prescrito. Sintió la llegada de alguien y miró hacia la puerta.

- Sev... ¡Hermione!

Su expresión era tan sombría que Severus se intranquilizó.

- ¿Ningún cambio? – preguntó acercándose a la cama.

- Nada, padrino. Está igual o... ¡ya no sé que pensar!

Draco se levantó cediendo el sitio junto a Harry a Severus y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Hermione, que permanecía en silencio observando la escena sin intervenir, manteniéndose por el momento en un discreto segundo plano.

- Hermione... – le tendió la mano y la miró con tristeza.

- Draco... – respondió ella, ignorando su mano y dándole dos besos y un fuerte abrazo – Lo siento. Siento todo lo que ha...

- Ahora no, Hermione – cortó Draco suavemente, ocúpate de él, por favor. Supongo que por eso estas aquí. Por favor, no dejes que muera.

- No morirá, Draco, es invencible. – le tranquilizó la chica, sonriendo y dándole un amistoso apretón en el brazo – Creía que ya lo sabías.

Draco sonrió levemente ante las palabras de Hermione y se apartó para permitirle el acceso a la cama de Harry. Ella se sentó en la silla que antes ocupaba Draco y que Snape le cedió respetuosamente y miró el rostro de su amigo.

Harry se veía rubicundo por la fiebre, el pelo húmedo de sudor y apartado de la frente por las tiernas caricias de Draco, los ojos cerrados y de cuando en cuando, un rictus de dolor que tensaba sus facciones. La respiración agitada y el pulso acelerado e irregular no presagiaban nada bueno para los expertos ojos de Hermione. La chica hizo un gran esfuerzo para arrinconar en su corazón el enorme dolor que sentía al ver al amigo que tanto quería en aquel estado después de tres años de ausencia y se concentró en imaginar que sólo era un paciente más y ella la perfecta profesional que un día llegaría a ser. Cursaba todavía tercer año de Medimagia pero, en su línea habitual, ya se había estudiado hasta la última letra de todos los libros de los dos cursos que le restaban para terminar su doctorado.

Suspiró y cogió su varita. Despojó a Harry de la sábana que le cubría y cerrando los ojos y llevando los dedos índice y corazón de su mano izquierda a su propia sien, comenzó a pasar la varita lentamente por encima del cuerpo desnudo de su amigo.

Draco y Snape contemplaban la escena en reverente silencio, sabiendo que Harry estaba en las mejores manos. Manos de profesional y manos de amiga.

La varita de Hermione se paró a la altura del pecho de Harry y vibró sutilmente, emitiendo una tenue luz violácea. Hermione abrió los ojos y murmuró algo, muy bajito.

Después continuó bajando por el cuerpo de Harry y la varita volvió a detenerse nuevamente, esta vez a la altura de su vientre, emitiendo de nuevo el resplandor violeta y la oscilación. Hermione repitió otra vez el ininteligible susurro. Realizó hasta en tres ocasiones la misma operación y cuando terminó volvió a arropar a Harry con la sábana y se levantó.

Snape y Draco la miraron esperanzados. Hermione volvió a suspirar y depositó la varita en la mesilla. Miró a sus acompañantes con gesto reservado y se apartó el cabello de la cara antes de hablar.

- Tiene lesiones internas. Dos. Pulmón izquierdo y bazo. Es... grave. No soportaría un traslado y no estoy segura de poder curarle solo con mis conocimientos, sin los medios de un hospital.

Miró a Draco y se le encogió el corazón al apreciar el inmenso dolor que sus palabras habían provocado, reflejado en los ojos grises del Slytherin.

- Draco... – le dijo dulcemente – te prometo que haré todo lo que pueda. No descansaré un minuto. No pararé hasta que consiga curarle. Pero... no quisiera darte falsas esperanzas.

- Gracias, Hermione – respondió Draco quedamente, con los ojos húmedos – Sé que lo conseguirás. Y que él lo conseguirá.

- Bien, Draco. Confía en su fuerza. Y en su amor. Sé que él tiene motivos de sobra para quedarse en este mundo. Profesor, - dijo volviéndose hacia Snape – necesitaré que me elabore unas cuantas medicinas.

- Acompáñeme, señorita Granger. – contestó Snape presuroso, deseando ser de utilidad – Tengo todo lo necesario.

Snape y Hermione salieron de la habitación y Draco se sentó junto a Harry, le tomó de la mano y apoyó la mejilla en su hombro sudoroso.

- Amor... no me dejes solo, – susurró mientras las lagrimas caían sobre la piel febril de Harry – no te vayas por favor. No puedes dejarme. Me lo prometiste, maldito Gryffindor. Me prometiste que nunca me dejarías.

La mañana fue dando paso a la tarde y el crepúsculo se extendió sobre la casita de la playa, donde ahora todo era silencio y susurros, tristeza y esperanza.

Entrada la noche, llegó Ron. Su encuentro con Draco fue glacial y distante y con Snape simplemente correcto. Pasó mucho tiempo en la habitación de Harry, solo con él y con Hermione, culpando a Draco, interiormente y frente a la chica, del estado de su mejor amigo.

­- Lo sabía, Hermione, lo sabía. – repetía una y otra vez en voz baja, junto a la cama de Harry – Maldita sea ¿Qué diablos le ha pasado a Harry para...¿Para llegar a esto?

Hermione ya no intentaba hacer cambiar a Ron de forma de pensar. Sólo le interesaba sanar a Harry y confortar a Draco, de cuyo inmenso amor por su amigo no dudaba en absoluto después de haber mirado en lo profundo de sus ojos. La terquedad de Ron quedaba ahora para ella en un segundo plano y aunque Hermione sabía que el pelirrojo estaba sufriendo lo indecible por su amigo, la forma de canalizar su pena era culpar a Malfoy de todas las desgracias de Harry y ella estaba segura que en aquel momento, nada le haría cambiar de actitud.

Pasaron tres días. Tres angustiosos días en los que el estado de Harry, o no cambiaba, o empeoraba a ratos. La fiebre era preocupante y él seguía inconsciente. Hermione se ocupaba de él día y noche, turnándose cuando no era precisa su presencia con Draco y con Ron, que se ignoraban fríamente al cruzarse por la casa, para alivio de Hermione, que no hubiera consentido una salida de tono de su pareja y le hubiera puesto de patitas en Londres a la más mínima provocación.

El cuarto día sonó el timbre a media mañana. Hermione y Ron estaban en ese momento con Harry y Snape había acudido a Malfoy Manor reclamado por Lucius. Draco fue a abrir la puerta y permaneció inmóvil y frío frente a la persona que esperaba en el exterior, casi como si no la hubiera visto.

- Sarah... – saludó cortante – Perdona, pero ahora no tengo tiempo...

Hizo ademán de cerrar, pero ella se lo impidió.

- ¡Draco! – dijo desafiante – no te atrevas a cerrarme la puerta. Me he enterado de que Harry está enfermo y vengo a verle. Déjame pasar.

Draco se plantó en el umbral y metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, entrecerró los ojos hasta que parecieron dos líneas de plata y espetó.

- ¿Quién te has creído que eres, princesa? Tú no vas a ver a nadie y esta es MI casa, así que YO decido a quién dejo pasar y a quién no. Y he decidido que TÚ no pasas. Ya tardas en darte media vuelta.

Sarah se quedo helada, la sangre se agolpó en su cara y odió con toda su alma a aquel rubio engreído, que se creía dueño de su gran amor. Que le estaba impidiendo pasar a verle, a reconfortarle con sus caricias... ¡A ella!

Furiosa pero impotente ante la firmeza del farmacéutico y convencida de que no conseguiría su propósito, se dio media vuelta.

De pronto se paró en seco y giró sobre sus pasos, en su cara resplandecía una mezquina sonrisa.

- ¿Sabes, maldito desgraciado? – dijo misteriosamente – tenía algo preparado para ti. Pero ya no va a hacer falta. Ahora ya no... Yo que tú iría recogiendo toda esa arrogancia tuya... porque te la vas a tragar junto con un vaso de hiel más pronto de lo que crees. Adiós... rubio.

Y convirtiendo su sonrisa en una mueca demente, se alejó de la casa con paso altanero.

Draco suspiró e intentó alejar de su mente a la molesta y patética perseguidora de Harry. Cerró la puerta y siguió con sus ocupaciones en la cocina. En la casa eran ahora cuatro personas, aparte de Harry y había que alimentar y alojar a todos. La vida seguía mientras su único amor luchaba a brazo partido contra la muerte. Era una ironía pero... era la vida misma.

Echó antes un vistazo en la habitación, abriendo con cuidado la puerta y asomando la cabeza en silencio. Ron tenía la mano de Harry cogida entre las suyas y el gesto le provocó una punzada de celos en el mismo centro del vientre, que rápidamente se encargó de reprimir.

Hermione le miró desde su lugar junto a la cama y se levantó presurosa, acercándose a la puerta.

- Draco... creo... creo que esta empezando a mejorar – le dijo en un esperanzado susurro – ya no tiene fiebre, sus constantes se han estabilizado. Y... está intentando abrir los ojos.

El joven miró por encima del hombro de Hermione hacia la cama de Harry para encontrarse con la dura mirada de Ron, que parecía decirle "Ahora estoy yo, no se te ocurra venir". Hermione volvió a mirarle, cómplice, y sonrió.

- Creo que ahora sólo es cuestión de tiempo, reposo y... unos cuantos mimos. Pasa, Draco. ¡Ron...! – ordenó – Vámonos.

- P... pero – balbuceó Ron ofendido - ¡Herm!

Draco avanzó sonriente y observó a Ron, desafiante.

- ¿Me permites, Weasley? Creo que mi novio me necesita.

Ron soltó un bufido y miró con rabia a Hermione. Soltó la mano de Harry y levantándose furioso, salió de la habitación.

Mientras Harry volvía prácticamente a la vida, Snape inventaba una mentira tras otra para convencer a Lucius de que ninguno de los dos chicos había tenido nada que ver en la muerte de Louis ni en la detención de Thomas. Era indudable que había sido el mismo Thomas el artífice del asesinato, Snape no mostró la menor duda de cara al consejo de mortífagos, pero Lucius al principio se manifestó algo receloso ante sus explicaciones.

Le costó varias ardientes sesiones de cama con rubio Lord convencerle de lo erróneo de su desconfianza, pero eso no era algo a lo que Snape hiciera ascos. Al contrario, cubría su mente con un velo de abandono y cerraba su corazón al mundo real mientras Lucius le estrechaba entre sus brazos y le poseía con la pasión de un dios lascivo, sombrío y endemoniadamente atractivo. Sólo cuando todo terminaba, abominaba de sí mismo y de su irreprimible deseo por el patriarca Malfoy, el mismo repugnante ser que mataría a otro Malfoy, al que él más quería en el mundo.

Las mentiras de Snape parecieron, o al menos esa impresión tenía él, convencer a Lucius. Así como al suspicaz y avispado Iverson, encargado de vigilar a la pareja Weasley y que no había tardado en informar a Malfoy de que los chicos llevaban varios días sin aparecer por su casa. Con la excusa de que se hallaban en el cuartel general de la Orden, reclamados por el viejo, Severus creyó haber zanjado el asunto... por el momento.

Permaneció dos días más en Malfoy Manor, entregado en cuerpo, que no en alma a su oscuro amante. Y finalmente, regresó a la costa escocesa.

Encontró a Harry bastante recuperado, aunque todavía bajo la atenta vigilancia de Hermione y su estricta prohibición de levantarse de la cama. Y a su ahijado de nuevo feliz.

En cuanto a los Weasley, les advirtió de la vigilancia a la que estaban siendo sometidos y de que se habían percatado de su ausencia, a lo que Hermione respondió imperturbable que no volverían mientras Harry no estuviera completamente fuera de peligro y entonces ya solucionarían lo que fuera necesario.

Hermione había demostrado ser, y así lo reconocía Snape en su fuero interno, una mujer valerosa, inteligente y resuelta. Sin embargo el pelirrojo no acababa de encajarle al profesor, al igual que a su ahijado. Se mostraba terco, celoso y posesivo con Harry. Snape sabía que el ambiente se asemejaba a una caldera a punto de estallar, solo controlado por un gran respeto hacia el estado de Potter, pero que antes o después saltaría por los aires. Más pronto antes que después, si él o la Granger no ponían remedio...

- ¡Harry! – Ron entró en la habitación de su amigo esa mañana con una sonrisa radiante - ¡Caray! Que buena cara tienes hoy, campeón – mintió. Le tendió un sobre de correo muggle – llegó esto para ti al buzón... no sabía que mantuvieras correspondencia con muggles.

Harry cogió el sobre y miró a Ron, extrañado. Desde su cama podía palpar la tensión entre su mejor amigo y su pareja. Tensión que Hermione y Snape se encargaban de atenuar y ocultarle en todo momento. Por otra parte, Draco le había contado ya todo lo que había ocurrido con las dos ratas y Harry sentía que recuperaba el vigor a cada hora que pasaba, quería volver a sentirse partícipe de la vida, de lo normal y lo cotidiano. Disfrutar de sus amigos, de Draco y... no, de Snape no, a él simplemente lo toleraría amablemente, al fin y al cabo, le había intentado salvar la vida con sus brebajes, o eso tenía entendido. Aun así, su amiga no consentía que se moviera de allí más que para salir al baño y siempre ayudado por Draco, que aprovechaba la ocasión para reírse a su costa, "Sólo tienes que pedírmelo con voz sensual, amor y yo te ayudaré... lo haré con gusto, ya lo sabes, si todavía te sientes como un alfeñique para sujetar semejante... masculinidad." Harry sonreía lánguidamente, demasiado débil aún para responder al rubio como se merecía; lo mismo su ingenio que sus fuerzas brillaban todavía por su ausencia.

Ron miraba a su amigo, impaciente por que saliera de su modorra y abriera cuanto antes el sobre.

- Que raro – comentó Harry perplejo dando vueltas al sobre cansinamente – no recuerdo que nunca me haya escrito nadie.

Lo abrió y enseguida percibió una vaharada de perfume femenino muy familiar. Su corazón se alteró y pudo apreciar que Ron también había notado el fuerte aroma a violetas.

- ¡Vaya! – ironizó el pelirrojo – esto me suena a género femenino, compañero.

- O a que al cartero se le ha roto el frasco de perfume de su esposa al clasificar la correspondencia – respondió Harry, sabiendo ya a quién pertenecía la carta y disimulando su creciente perturbación.

Cogió sus gafas de la mesilla y la leyó rápido y con gran incomodidad, ya que Ron no hacía el menor amago de dejarle solo. Era una cuartilla por una sola cara en la que Sarah le decía escuetamente que había ido a visitarle, habiéndole prohibido la entrada su "compañero" y que necesitaba hablar con él, que sabía que ya estaba fuera de peligro, gracias a la información de las vecinas, y que le esperaba en cuanto pudiera salir y liberarse de su antipático secuestrador.

Harry dobló rápidamente la carta, la volvió a meter en el sobre y la escondió bajo la almohada.

- ¿Y...? – inquirió Ron, curioso. En el fondo deseaba con todo su ser que su Harry tuviera una aventura secreta con una mujer y se olvidara de esa desquiciada historia de amor con el hurón.

- ¿Y... qué? – contestó Harry molesto.

- ¿De quién era¿Una chica? – insistió Ron no dándose por enterado del malestar de Harry ante la presión de su amigo.

- Ron... – empezó a decir Harry haciendo acopio de paciencia – no te molestes pero... olvida esta carta ¿Quieres? Y... hazme un favor.

- Claro, Harry. ¿Cuál?

- No le digas nada a Draco sobre ella.

- Eh... No, no le diré nada – afirmó Ron radiante, palmeando los hombros de su amigo al creer confirmadas sus sospechas – tranquilo, camarada. Esto es entre tú y yo. ¡Nuestro secreto!

- Estoy muy cansado, Ron. – musitó Harry, cerrando los ojos.

Guiñándole un ojo, el pelirrojo salió de la habitación sintiendo que había recuperado por fin la íntima camaradería con su amigo y que al hurón le quedaba ya poco tiempo para seguir teniéndolo bajo el maldito hechizo, el que fuera que estaba empleando para que Harry hubiera estado junto a él tres largos y desafortunados años.

"Vete despidiendo, Malfoy. Harry vuelve a ser el que siempre fue. Pronto serás historia" iba pensando muy ufano por el pasillo.

Aquella misma noche, estalló la caldera.


	21. El final del verano

Capítulo 21 El final del verano 

Tal y como Snape había barruntado que ocurriría antes o después, la tensión acumulada entre el rubio y el pelirrojo saltó por fin aquella noche. Mientras los Weasley y él cenaban en la cocina, Draco se ocupaba de bañar a Harry con todo mimo y alguna que otra mirada lasciva que rápidamente controlaba, sabedor de que su compañero aun tardaría mucho en estar en condiciones de retozar con él como habitualmente solían hacerlo.

Cuando le dejó en la cama, limpio y fresco pero extenuado, le dio las buenas noches con un tierno beso en los labios y apagando la luz, salió hacia la cocina.

La voz del pelirrojo destacaba sobre las demás.

- ¡Es mi mejor amigo¡Siempre lo ha sido y yo le conozco mejor que nadie!

Draco se paró a unos pasos de la puerta, no le apetecía lo más mínimo sentarse a la mesa con Ron. En los diez días que los Weasley llevaban en la casa, había llegado a apreciar de corazón a Hermione, sin contar con que le debía la vida de Harry. Pero no podía con el pelirrojo. No se habían cruzado más de una docena de palabras, a cuál más seca y distante. Ron siempre se mostraba huraño y molesto al verle y parecía también empeñado en demostrar continuamente que Harry era de su propiedad y él, Draco, solo era un advenedizo al que jamás aceptaría, que si Harry estaba con él, era por un terrible error y que antes o después semejante desatino terminaría.

- Ron... por favor – escuchó la voz contenida de Hermione, reconviniendo a su pareja - ¿Quieres callarte? Él puede oírte.

- Señor Weasley – dijo Snape, irritado – creo que está usted pasándose de la raya, como viene siendo habitual. El hecho de que el señor Potter fuera su mejor amigo en los tiempos de colegio, no implica que...

Draco hizo un gesto de hastío y tomando aire, entró en la cocina. Tres pares de ojos se clavaron en él y la conversación se detuvo.

- Duerme... – dijo el rubio lacónicamente, refiriéndose a Harry.

Se sirvió un plato de ensalada y se sentó a la mesa en silencio, sin mirar a nadie en particular.

- Estupendo – gruñó Ron – porque tiene que estar agotado.

Draco levantó la vista de su plato lentamente y la posó sobre la cara pecosa del Gryffindor.

Un embarazoso silencio se apoderó del ambiente durante unos instantes.

- ¿Por algo en particular¿Weasley? – preguntó Draco cortante, dejando el tenedor en el plato.

- ¡Por supuesto! – contestó Ron airado, enrojeciendo hasta la punta del pelo – creo que Hermione ordenó que se le dejara descansar. ¡Pero no...! Tú te has pasado toda la tarde allí, dándole conversación. Y lo que no es conversación, supongo... ¡Si a ti no te importa la salud de Harry, a mí sí, Malfoy!

Snape y Hermione se miraron y tácitamente decidieron no intervenir por el momento para no empeorar las cosas, aquello tenía que pasar y cuanto antes, mejor.

- Comadreja... – escupió Draco con un aburrido desprecio - ¿Por qué no te vuelves a tu casa a martirizar con tu presencia a tu elfo¿Por qué no me dejas en paz con MI pareja y asumes de una maldita vez que tu amigo esta enamorado...¡De mí...!

- ¡Porque no quiero dejarle en manos de un miserable mortífago otra vez¡Por eso¿Te parece suficiente razón, serpiente? – gritó Ron fuera de sí.

- ¡Ron! – Hermione no pudo seguir callando ante aquello, se había vuelto a exceder y ésta vez, considerablemente - ¡Por favor!

- ¡Hermione, no puede negarlo¡Lleva la marca¿Vais a negarme que veo lo que veo¿Lo evidente¡Ni siquiera la oculta, por Merlín¿Por qué todos continuáis disimulando¡No puedo creerlo!

Las miradas de todos excepto la de Ron, lidiaron por no dirigir sus ojos al antebrazo de Draco, donde destacaba oscura y acusadora sobre su blanca piel, la marca de Voldemort.

- Creo que ya he escuchado bastante. – Draco se levantó con calma y retiró su plato – Buenas noches.

Aquella suficiencia del Slytherin fue la gota que colmó el vaso para que los tensos nervios de Ron saltaran por los aires y levantándose de repente, rodeó la mesa y se lanzó de cabeza contra Draco, provocando que el plato y el rubio se estrellaran contra el suelo, haciéndose añicos el primero y revolviéndose como una anguila el segundo.

Allí se formó una batalla campal entre el rubio y el pelirrojo, que rodaban por el suelo dándose puñetazos y patadas y lanzándose insultos. Se libraban de maldiciones y hechizos gracias a que sus varitas estaban fuera de su alcance, afortunadamente para su integridad física y la de los dos involuntarios espectadores.

Snape no tuvo más remedio que intervenir y les dejó a los dos paralizados con un movimiento de su varita, que gracias a Merlín sí llevaba consigo, y un oportuno "petrificus".

- ¡Ya está bien! – bramó, mientras Hermione corría a cerrar la puerta para que Harry no se enterara del alboroto.

Los chicos permanecían en el suelo, estrechamente abrazados muy a su pesar.

La precaución de Hermione había llegado tarde, ya que la puerta se abrió y tras ella apareció Harry en pijama, visiblemente demacrado y con el pelo recién lavado, totalmente revuelto. Con gesto cansado, miró hacia el suelo y se apoyó en el quicio de la puerta, sintiéndose repentinamente muy débil.

- ¡Harry! – Hermione corrió hacia él y le llevó de vuelta a la habitación, tranquilizándole – no te preocupes, tonterías de chiquillos, ya sabes como es Ron.

- Sí... – dijo Harry con dificultad mientras se dejaba acostar – Hermione... ¿De qué...¿Por qué discutían?

Hermione creyó detectar una preocupación algo excesiva en su amigo, como si pensara que había otra razón más allá de la conocida rivalidad entre los contendientes para haber desencadenado tan monumental pelea.

- No le ha dicho nada de la carta, Harry – le aseguró ella –. Yo sí lo sé porque Ron me lo contó. Pero a él no se lo ha dicho, te lo prometo.

Harry suspiró y cerró los ojos, recostando la cabeza sobre la almohada.

- Herm... – susurró – no es lo que parece. Lo que Ron cree que es...

Hermione asintió en silencio, sin preguntar y Harry continuó.

- Es una larga historia, pero no tengo ninguna aventura. Yo amo a Draco. Por eso mismo es mejor que no sepa nada de esto. – cogió a Hermione de la mano – Por favor.

- Tranquilo, Harry – Hermione se acercó a él y depositó un tierno beso en su frente –. Nunca lo sabrá. No por mí y te aseguro que si Ron abre la boca, será la última vez que lo haga en mi presencia. Ahora duerme. Es una orden de tu médico.

Hermione le sonrió con dulzura y Harry le devolvió la sonrisa y un apretón de mano. Sacó la carta de debajo de la almohada y se la entregó con gesto fatigado.

- Eres una gran amiga, Herm. Por favor, deshazte de esto.

- Lo haré ahora mismo, Harry – dijo la chica cálidamente, cogiendo el sobre –. Duerme y no te preocupes más.

Harry cerró los ojos sin perder la sonrisa y Hermione salió de la habitación, arrugando el sobre en su mano.

Al parecer, Snape había conseguido domar a las fieras, ya que los dos chicos estaban tranquilamente sentados. Ron en silencio y con expresión avergonzada y Draco cruzado de brazos, muy tieso y arrogante.

Snape apuraba con parsimonia su taza de café, frente a ellos.

Hermione suspiró y ordenó, tajante.

- ¡Todos a la cama!

Cuando obedientes y sin rechistar, los dos adversarios y el profesor desaparecieron dejándola sola en la cocina, Hermione puso el comprometido papel sobre la encimera de mármol y con un sencillo hechizo, le prendió fuego.

Una semana más tarde, los Weasley habían decidido volver a Londres al cabo de dos o tres días más como mucho, dado que la favorable evolución de Harry ya no hacía necesaria la presencia de Hermione allí por más tiempo. La muchacha dio instrucciones precisas para el convaleciente, al que ya había concedido permiso para levantarse y dar cortos paseos apoyado en Draco. Cosa que los chicos agradecieron al ganar así unos valiosos momentos de intimidad, alejándose cada día un poco más de la casa y pasando un par de maravillosas horas solos.

Una noche, en la privacidad de su dormitorio, único reducto junto con los paseos en donde Ron no se inmiscuía entre ellos, Harry intentó su primera aproximación amorosa hacia el rubio, llevando su mano intencionada y provocadoramente a la entrepierna de Draco. Pero éste, sensato, le detuvo con suavidad.

- No, león. Todavía no me parece prudente – le besó con dulzura y acarició su pecho desnudo –. No hasta que Hermione te dé permiso.

- ¡Pero Draco! – se quejó Harry escandalizado, deteniendo el movimiento de su mano pero dejándola descansar, caliente y tentadora, sobre su juguete favorito –. ¿No pretenderás que le pregunte a Hermione cuando podemos...¡No puedo hacer eso!

- ¿Por qué no, marinero? – Draco sonrió en la semioscuridad imaginando el rubor de Harry al preguntar tal cuestión a su amiga. Se revolvió ligeramente al darse cuenta de que empezaba a no ser dueño de cierta parte de su propio cuerpo –. Es tu médico, es tu amiga y es... una mujer juiciosa e inteligente. Además de adulta. ¿De verdad crees que piensa que su amigo es un inocente angelito¡Por Merlín, Harry¡Ya te ha visto desnudo!

Harry resopló y abandonó la cálida prominencia de Draco, que ya comenzaba a responder al contacto de su dulce presión, y enfurruñado se tumbó boca arriba en la cama, alejándose del rubio y cruzando los brazos por encima del pecho.

- Pero eso era como médico...

- Y esto también es como médico, maldito testarudo. ¿O de que otra forma va a ser si no?

- Bien, bien... Como quieras. – Harry levantó las manos, dando por concluida la discusión - Le preguntaré a mi amiga si me permite follar con mi pareja. Es fascinante... Porque la verdad... no sé que rayos tendrá que ver eso que se te estaba despertando, con mis pulmones... o con mi... con mi...

- Harry... – Draco se incorporó sobre el codo y le miró, ceñudo – eres muy terco ¿Lo sabías? No pienso tocarte hasta que venzas ese estúpido pudor y le preguntes a Hermione. Tú veras lo que haces, marinero.

Y se dio la vuelta, rogando interiormente por que Harry hiciera la pregunta y por que la respuesta fuera afirmativa, ya que el solo roce de la mano del Gryffindor le había provocado una incómoda erección, que ahora tendría que aliviar en el baño, por descontado no antes de que Harry se durmiera si no quería soportar sus sermones del estilo "Te lo mereces, señor no-te-pienso-tocar".

"Por Merlín, Hermione, di que sí" pensó, reprimiendo su ardiente deseo de abalanzarse sobre su marinero y al diablo toda la prudencia, la medimagia y el autocontrol. Pero su templanza Malfoy se impuso y aguardó estoicamente hasta que escuchó los suaves ronquidos de su pareja y pudo levantarse.

Afortunadamente Hermione dijo "sí", después de que un abochornado Harry intentara durante cinco minutos formular sin éxito LA PREGUNTA y ella, compasiva, terminara de expresarla por él.

- A ver..., Harry. ¿Quieres saber si podéis volver a hacer el amor? – concretó Hermione tranquilamente, mientras preparaba el desayuno a la mañana siguiente, cuando los dos se hallaban solos en la cocina. Harry enrojeció más todavía de lo que ya estaba.

- Esto... sí – carraspeó y desvió la mirada -. Es por Draco. Ya sabes... tiene, hummm... necesidad y...

- Claro, Harry, tranquilo – Hermione sonrió para sí, sintiendo una enorme ternura por su amigo –. Podéis. Pero reservad los juegos más... fogosos para un poco más adelante. ¿De acuerdo?

Harry exhaló todo el aire que había estado reteniendo sin darse cuenta y no pudo evitar que una gran sonrisa iluminara su cara. Se acercó a Hermione y le plantó un beso en la mejilla a la vez que la abrazaba con fuerza.

- Herm... – dijo mirándola a los ojos – Os voy a echar mucho de menos. Muchísimo.

- Lo sé. Nosotros también. Pero tienes contigo a alguien que te adora – la chica le tomó de la mano e intensificó su mirada, cargándola de significado - No le dejes escapar. Cuídale, Harry.

Aquel mismo día, un poco más tarde, algo hizo que la previsión de partida de los Weasley se retrasara unos días más, no porque el enfermo hubiera recaído, sino porque coincidiendo con el cumpleaños de Harry tan cerca, Draco le pidió a Hermione, después de pensárselo mucho y haciendo un gran esfuerzo en lo que respectaba a aguantar mas tiempo a Ron, que se quedaran hasta esa fecha para celebrarlo todos juntos. La chica lo consultó con su compañero, subrayando muy seriamente el gesto conciliador de Draco y conminándole a no salirse del tiesto ni un pelo de elfo y éste dijo que sí, que por supuesto, pero que dudaba muy mucho que la feliz idea hubiera sido del hurón.

Esa misma noche y ya en su dormitorio, Harry quiso agradecer el gesto de su pareja y se dispuso a premiarle con una magnifica sesión de sexo sorpresa, ya que no le había dicho todavía que había hablado con Hermione. Sin acrobacias, eso sí, pero memorable.

O al menos esa era la intención del moreno.

Porque después de tanto tiempo en ayunas, fue imposible para los dos contener el deseo duramente reprimido y apenas unos minutos después de estar desnudos y sus cuerpos en estrecho contacto, estallaron sin poderlo evitar, sin haber tenido la oportunidad casi ni de empezar a tocarse.

No obstante, aquello no fue motivo para el desaliento. Después de reírse durante un buen rato de sus respectivas eyaculaciones precoces, se abrazaron, dispuestos a empezar de nuevo y esta vez sí, a disfrutar el uno del otro como solo ellos sabían hacerlo.

Draco se empezó comportando con Harry de una forma tan cuidadosa y considerada, que el Gryffindor le tuvo que insinuar con sutileza que no era una tierna florecilla y que podía embestir un "poquito" más fuerte... por favor. Y para demostrárselo, él mismo tomó después al rubio, haciéndole gritar de placer mientras arremetía con fuerza en su interior y los cuerpos húmedos y resbaladizos por el sudor, largamente anhelados, se mezclaban, se enredaban y se retorcían el uno sobre el otro una y otra y otra vez.

Los gemidos y los gritos sofocados se oyeron durante buena parte de la noche por toda la casa, para escándalo de Ron, que no pudiendo aguantar más, se levantó y salió dando un portazo, rojo como la grana y no volvió hasta pasadas un par de horas, cuando consideró que la indecente orgía debería haber terminado si alguno de los dos quería poder volverse a sentar alguna vez en su vida.

Para Harry aquel fue un cumpleaños inolvidable, a pesar de las tensiones latentes. Solo le inquietó el temor de que Sarah pudiera presentarse y estropear las cosas. Pero afortunadamente nada sucedió. La jornada transcurrió sin incidentes gracias al esfuerzo de Draco y porqué no decirlo, de Ron, obligado por Hermione bajo amenaza de plantarle allí mismo si no era capaz de disimular su aversión por el rubio y sus celos infantiles tan solo ese día. Hasta Snape intentó algo parecido a un cántico de cumpleaños, que sonó parecido al ruido que emitiría un grajo mientras era desplumado pero que Harry agradeció de todo corazón, mientras Draco se desternillaba de risa y el moreno le daba disimulados puntapiés bajo la mesa.

Al día siguiente, Ron y Hermione volvieron a Londres. Ron no había conseguido relajarse y dejar de sentirse terriblemente celoso y a pesar de que Harry le quería de verdad, se alegró de que se marchara, ya que había quedado demostrado que la incompatibilidad entre él y su pareja era insalvable, al menos por el momento.

Muchos eran los vecinos que habían desfilado por la casa en los días en que Harry había estado convaleciente. Al fin y al cabo, el chico era querido en el pueblo y cuando se conoció la noticia de que habían detenido a Thomas por el asesinato de Louis, las gentes comenzaron a pensar que tal vez también se habían equivocado con el rubio y que los dos jóvenes habían sido víctimas de aquellos mal nacidos de Perthway. Harry había agradecido las visitas, atendidas básicamente por Hermione, mientras Snape y Draco habían procurado pasar inadvertidos largándose de la casa en cuanto llegaba alguien y Ron había aprovechado para acaparar a su amigo junto a su cama.

Ahora que el goteo de visitas había terminado y Ron y Hermione ya no estaban, los tres dedicaban casi todo el tiempo, por fin, a la magia. Uno a enseñarla y los otros dos a retomarla después de tanto tiempo sin hacer uso de ella como era debido. Snape había esperado quince días más siguiendo las directrices marcadas por Hermione y había comenzado poco a poco con los entrenamientos de los chicos. Solían llevarlos a cabo en la loma cercana o en la playa a la caída de la tarde, a salvo de miradas inoportunas.

El profesor se mostraba muy condescendiente con Harry, hecho que Draco intuía era debido a su todavía relativa debilidad, y que a no mucho tardar, volvería su padrino a la habitual causticidad con la que siempre había tratado al Gryffindor.

Una tarde, en los días posteriores a la marcha de Ron y Hermione, por fin les comunicó el contenido de la enigmática caja roja.

- Efectivamente, Potter, era harina. – anunció teatral.

Harry le miró, escéptico pero con una nube de vergüenza en sus ojos y luego miró a Draco, negando con la cabeza "no puede ser..." parecía querer decir.

- Harina, mezclada con... algo más, por supuesto. – continuo Snape una vez conseguido su propósito de sobresaltar al Gryffindor, pero sin querer abusar demasiado, dado su todavía reciente trance.

Harry suspiró, algo mosca, y Draco sonrió displicente, su padrino estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no continuar con la chacota a costa de Harry, pero no se había resistido a lanzarle una pequeña pulla. Snape continuó.

- Era un tipo de estimulante moderno. Entre la harina había algunas pastillas sueltas, dos o tres de las cuales, fueron a parar a su té. Lo cual, con la mezcla del alcohol, pudo llegar a ser realmente peligroso. Pero está más que comprobado que a usted no le consigue matar absolutamente nada, señor Potter.

- Señor, - dijo Harry obviando el comentario – esa caja la dejó ella allí a propósito para incriminar a Draco en el asunto. Deberíamos guardarla como prueba por si algún día llegase a suceder algo al respecto.

Draco se removió incómodo en su silla, recordando las palabras de Sarah... "Tenía algo reservado para ti, pero no va a hacer falta... ya no" y tuvo la intuición de que la cajita se iba a quedar olvidada para los restos en cualquier armario, para su desgracia.

Snape se limitó a mirar a Harry y a asentir en cuanto a lo de guardar la caja, para después insinuar que en otra ocasión tuviera más cuidado con las bebidas que aceptaba de según que clase de personas. Sobre todo si antes se había puesto hasta el culo de cervezas y además su ánimo se hallaba bastante descompuesto ya de por sí. Harry asintió sumiso y Draco le miró socarrón de reojo, sin querer cargar más las tintas sobre el asunto.

Y en cuanto a Sarah... Harry no podía olvidar la fastidiosa carta; y el malestar que ésta le producía iba en aumento de día en día. Le parecía enormemente sospechoso que Sarah no se hubiese presentado en su casa después de más de un mes desde que la recibiera. No le había hecho mención a Draco de que sabía que ella había intentado visitarle, porque eso hubiera sido lo mismo que delatarse y evidenciar la existencia de algún tipo de contacto con la chica.

Tampoco Draco le había comentado nada, y la desazón crecía de igual forma dentro de él como un cáncer al que no quería prestar atención. Aunque se lo ocultase hasta a sí mismo tras su porte indiferente, no podía olvidar las corrosivas palabras de Sarah. Pero... ¿Qué demonios podía hacer sino seguir con su vida como si ella no existiera?

Los dos habían vuelto al trabajo, Draco unos días antes que Harry. Este en un principio no salió al mar, ya que a su patrón le daba miedo que el chico pudiera recaer por el gran esfuerzo que suponía el manejo de las redes y el gobierno del barco. Pero enseguida Harry le convenció de que estaba perfectamente y el señor Standford al fin cedió y permitió que su ayudante volviera a salir a faenar.

Los días de Agosto tocaban a su fin, el crepúsculo cada vez se adelantaba más y había que aprovechar las horas de luz que regalaba el verano para entrenar al aire libre.

Aquel día, Snape y Harry habían ido solos a la playa a mitad de tarde. La clase trataba sobre Artes Oscuras, algo en lo que Draco ya estaba bastante versado, así que el rubio aprovechó la fantástica oportunidad, engatusó a su padrino y consiguió quedarse en casa y descansar leyendo alguno de sus libros favoritos, ya que entre la vuelta al trabajo y los entrenamientos, les quedaba realmente muy poco tiempo para nada más.

Se preparó una copa y eligió un tomo de hierbas medicinales autóctonas. Con un suspiro de relajado placer se tumbó en el sofá y enseguida se enfrascó en la lectura.

No llevaba ni una hora de paz, cuando el timbre de la puerta le hizo dar un respingo. Harry y Sev no podían ser, no necesitaban llaves ni timbres para entrar... ¿Quién demonios venía a fastidiar ahora? Con un mohín de contrariedad se levantó y fue a abrir.

El disgusto se convirtió en franco malhumor cuando vio a Sarah en el umbral.

- ¿Qué quieres ahora? – espetó apoyándose en el marco de madera – Has tardado mucho en volver. Me tenías preocupado.

- Corta el rollo, perdonavidas. ¿Está Harry? – preguntó ella, desabrida, mirando por encima de su hombro.

- No, no está. Así que ya te estás largando – le contestó Draco con un tono glacial.

- Bien... no importa. Te lo diré primero a ti, entonces. ¿Me dejas pasar, guapito?

Bueno, ahí estaba al fin, pronto iba a salir de dudas.

- No creo que haya ningún motivo para que pases. Dime lo que sea y márchate. – contestó Draco, bloqueando la puerta. Se estaba convirtiendo en una molesta costumbre esta insistente escena.

- Creo que deberías estar sentado cuando te lo diga... amor – ironizó Sarah, sonriendo.

A Draco se le empezaba a erizar el vello, una terrible sospecha se abría paso en su mente, pero él se negaba a admitirla. No... eso no...

- Dímelo aquí, Sarah. Sobreviviré.

- Como quieras, pero que conste que te lo advertí. Si te desmayas no te voy a recoger. No podría en mi estado...

Sarah le miró triunfal, erguida y arrogante, con una sonrisa de sádica victoria en su rostro y la mano sobre su vientre.

- Mientes... – musitó Draco, suplicando internamente porque así fuera – no eres más que una despreciable menti...

- Mira y calla – le cortó Sarah sacando un papel de su bolsillo –. ¿Te voy preparando el vaso de hiel para que puedas tragar tu orgullo?

Draco cogió lo que ya sabía iba a ser su sentencia, con mano firme, sin dejar traslucir ni un ligero atisbo de la tormenta de angustia que le estaba azotando por dentro. Efectivamente, era una prueba de embarazo de su propia farmacia. Firmada y sellada por el señor Cardew. Y escueta y lacónicamente venía a decir que Sarah estaba de dos meses. La brutal realidad estaba entre sus manos.

- ¿Y bien...? – Sarah seguía sonriendo, disfrutando cada segundo de su momento de gloria, saboreando la sensación de haber aplastado al escurridizo rival de una vez por todas - ¿No vas a felicitarme?

- Enhorabuena, Sarah... – Draco le devolvió el papel con la misma entereza y aparente imperturbabilidad que había mantenido en todo momento – Y ahora, si me disculpas, tengo cosas que hacer.

Cerró la puerta sin contemplaciones y se adentró en la casa.

Entró despacio en el salón, miró el libro abierto sobre el sofá y la copa encima de la mesita. La cogió y apuró de un trago todo su contenido. Después se dirigió a la cocina, la lavó y la secó pulcramente, para guardarla en su sitio.

Miró el reloj, Severus y Harry aún tardarían más o menos una hora en volver.

Preparó la cena y recogió la cocina, dejando todo en perfecto orden y escrupulosamente limpio. Después preparó la mesa para dos.

Luego fue a su dormitorio y con mecánica precisión, comenzó a recoger sus cosas, vaciando armarios y cajones. Cuando abrió uno de ellos, algo brilló en su interior, entre anzuelos, papeles, conchas y piedrecillas que Harry recogía compulsivamente de vez en cuando mientras paseaban por la playa... la snicht dorada. Draco la miró y la sostuvo entre sus dedos, dejando que el torrente de sensaciones y recuerdos le anegara por completo. Estrujó la snicht cerrando su puño para después volverlo a aflojar, sintiendo que algo se le escapaba para siempre y con la misma delicadeza que la había cogido, la volvió a dejar donde estaba. Acarició las piedras de colores y evocó a su marinero mientras, con infantil dedicación, las iba sacando de la arena y enseñándoselas "¿Te gusta esta¿Y esta otra, sintió una punzada de dolor al recordar su absoluta indiferencia ante el entusiasmo de Harry por las absurdas piedras...

No se permitió seguir auto compadeciéndose ni un minuto más. Terminó de llenar una maleta y la redujo con su varita.

Solo entonces se sentó, cogió papel y pluma y comenzó a escribir una carta para Harry.

Ni una lágrima brotó de sus ojos, ni un sollozo rompió el silencio de la casa. Con la misma aparente serenidad que había mantenido todo el tiempo, dejó la carta sobre la almohada, dedicó una última ojeada a todos los rincones del que había sido su hogar durante tres años, y salió. Ni una sola vez volvió la vista atrás mientras se alejaba despacio, con la mirada cargada de doliente dignidad, camino de la parada del autobús y del comienzo del resto de su vida. Sin Harry...


	22. La casa vacía

Capítulo 22 La casa vacía

- Bien, señor Potter – iba diciendo Snape mientras subían la cuesta de vuelta a casa – mañana practicaremos Defensa y el señor Malfoy tendrá que dejar su holganza para mejor ocasión. Debo decir en honor a la verdad que se está esforzando usted y estoy seguro de que podrá darnos, tanto a él como a mí, valiosos consejos.

- Gracias, señor. – contestó Harry caminando a su lado – Lo intento. Espero recordar algo de lo que aprendí en Hogwarts sobre Defensa.

- Yo también lo espero, Harry. Por lo menos espero que sirviera de algo aquel espantoso año que nos hicieron pasar los prepotentes de "su ejército", mientras escondidos en su guarida celebraban reuniones ilegales y traían de cabeza a la Brigada Inquisitorial.

Harry le miró estupefacto. ¿Le estaba tomando el pelo? Sí... por la media sonrisa de Snape, dedujo que efectivamente, le estaba recordando, para martirizarle con su peculiar sentido del humor, uno de sus peores años en Hogwarts, y uno de los peores para su Slytherin, también. Harry no pudo evitar sonreír a su vez cuando rememoró a Draco al frente de la Brigada Inquisitorial de Umbridge. ¡Cuánto habían cambiado ahora las cosas para su dragón y para él...!

Volvían a casa cansados y hambrientos. La tarde iba dando paso a la noche y Harry solo deseaba una ducha, una buena cena y abrazar a Draco antes de hacerle el amor entre las suaves sábanas de su acogedora cama.

Cuando entraron en la casa, se extrañaron de que éste no saliera a recibirles como de costumbre; y al entrar en la cocina para ver si estaba allí, su extrañeza aumentó aún más al ver la mesa preparada solo para dos personas.

Se miraron desconcertados y buscaron por el resto de las habitaciones una posible explicación de la ausencia de Draco. Una nota,... algo.

Harry enseguida vio el papel doblado sobre su cama y el aire se detuvo por un momento en sus pulmones. La única vez que había encontrado una nota en ese mismo lugar, ésta no había aportado nada bueno a su vida. La sensación de vértigo fue parecida ahora. Se acercó a la almohada con el corazón en un puño, diciéndose a sí mismo que era un exagerado y que se estaba dejando llevar por su famosa vena dramática; que seguramente la nota estaba allí y no en la cocina porque era privada, sólo para él, y...

La cogió; y procurando detener el galope desbocado de la sangre en sus venas, la desdobló.

Snape estaba desvistiéndose en su habitación. Se había acostumbrado a las ropas muggles con el paso de los días, mucho más cómodas para andar por la playa o entre los arbustos de la loma. Cambiaba su calzado y pantalones manchados de arena y agua salada mientras pensaba que lo más probable era que Draco hubiera salido a dar una vuelta, sí... eso era lo más probable. Intentaba convencerse de este razonamiento una y otra vez y tranquilizar la comezón que empezaba a roerle la nuca.

De repente, un estallido le sobresaltó, haciéndole llevarse la mano al corazón y caer sentado sobre la cama, con expresión de alarma. La ventana de su dormitorio había saltado por los aires en mil pedazos.

"¿Y ahora qué?" Demasiado pronto había felicitado a Potter... Porque le daba en la nariz que aquello tenía que ver con él. A menos que...

Se abrochó los pantalones y salió al pasillo a toda prisa. Hedwig volaba aterrada por la casa, perdiendo plumas en su alocado golpear contra muebles y esquinas.

Snape corrió al salón y pudo observar que sus dos ventanas también estaban hechas añicos y que lo mismo había ocurrido en la cocina, en el baño y... llamó a la puerta del dormitorio de los chicos, pero nadie contestó.

- ¡Harry! – exclamó alarmado - ¡Harry¡Abre¿Estás bien¿Harry, qué ocurre?

Como no recibió respuesta, abrió sin contemplaciones. Harry estaba sentado en la cama, de espaldas a la ventana igualmente reventada. Miraba al frente con los verdes ojos completamente perdidos y una expresión de... vacío, en ellos. En la mano, estrujaba con fuerza un papel arrugado.

- Harry... – Snape se acercó al chico con cautela, bajando la voz – Mírame. Dime que ha pasado. ¡Potter...!

Harry le tendió el papel, sin mirarle, sin hablar, sin mover un músculo más de su cuerpo que los de su brazo derecho al darle la nota.

Snape la tomó y la estiró, mirando al chico con preocupación. Enseguida reconoció la letra de Draco, como por otra parte había esperado.

"_Harry, cuando leas esto yo ya estaré muy lejos. He sido muy feliz a tu lado, pero siempre has sabido que esta vida muggle me pesa cada día más. Ahora que estás recuperado y Severus está contigo, siento que ya puedo irme sin sentirme tan culpable. Harry, me marcho. Necesito aire, me ahogo en ese lugar tan pequeño, pero puedo entender que a ti te haga feliz y quisiera que continuaras tu vida allí, sin mí._

_Por favor, recuérdame con amor y no me aborrezcas por el dolor que seguramente ahora sientes. Eres fuerte, amor, podrás con ello. _

_No me busques e intenta ser feliz, te prometo que yo haré lo mismo._

_Te amaré siempre._

_PD - Dile a Sev que le quiero y que te trate bien. Nos volveremos a ver... algún día."_

_D M_

Snape se dejó caer en la cama, junto a Harry y se quedó allí, plantado, con la misma expresión que él en su cara, mirando los dos a la pared frente a ellos.

Un espeso silencio se abatió sobre los dos hombres, solo roto por los trompicones de Hedwig, hasta que por suerte para ella, consiguió salir por una de las rotas ventanas y alejarse de allí.

El día siguiente, domingo, lo pasó Harry alternativamente en un mutismo profundo o sacudido por un llanto incontrolado que Snape no sabía como manejar ni afrontar. Prácticamente no salió de su habitación y Severus le dijo que iba a llamar a su patrón para comunicarle que había sufrido una recaída y que no iría a trabajar mañana. Sólo entonces pareció él reaccionar, le miró furioso con los ojos brillantes por el llanto y le advirtió que no se atreviera a dudar que iba a faltar un solo día al trabajo y que no se preocupara, tampoco iba a volver a verle derramar una sola lágrima más. Snape dejó solo al chico y sobrecogido se fue por donde había venido.

Severus no podía entender que era lo que había llevado a su Draco a un comportamiento tan extraño y repentino. Nunca le había insinuado que quisiera dejar a Harry, aunque ciertamente, Sev sabía que la vida muggle no era lo que más satisfacía a su hedonista ahijado.

Estaba muy preocupado por él. No tenía idea de a dónde había podido ir y el hecho de saber que los aurores iban tras sus pasos, no contribuía en absoluto a tranquilizarle, a pesar de no dudar que era perfectamente capaz de cuidarse solo.

Por otra parte estaba claro que el chico mentía. Uno no tomaba una decisión así de un día para otro, y menos su templado Slytherin. Y si alguien sabía algo al respecto, ese era Potter. Así que, después de tres días de tregua, Snape consideró que ya había tenido bastantes tragaderas con él y decidió interrogarle sobre la espantada de Draco.

Pero no tuvo oportunidad, ya que fue el mismo Harry el que se adelantó y le dijo con rostro serio y voz firme, que necesitaba hablar con él con respecto a Draco.

Se sentaron uno a cada lado de la mesa de la cocina, con sendas botellas de cerveza y un opresivo ambiente sobre sus cabezas. Las ventanas estaban reparadas gracias a un hechizo de Severus, cosa que sus ya no tan jóvenes huesos agradecieron, ya que el aire de principios de septiembre comenzaba a ser bastante fresco.

- ¿Y bien, Potter? – interrogó Severus, dándose cuenta enseguida de que quizá había sonado excesivamente hosco.

- ¿Vuelvo a ser Potter, señor? – Harry le miró fijamente.

- Dígame - insistió ignorándole - ¿Acaso sabe algo al respecto de la insólita desaparición de mi ahijado?

- Se refiere usted a la insólita desaparición de "mi" pareja, supongo.

- Potter, no me prov... sí, a eso me refiero. – se contuvo Snape.

- Mejor así. – dijo Harry fríamente - No, no sé nada más de lo que usted sabe. Perdón, sí sé algo. Sé que está bien, que no está muerto ni herido y que nadie se lo ha llevado.

- ¿Cómo está tan seguro de todo eso?

- Simplemente lo sé, señor. Créame si quiere,... o no. Ahora, me gustaría pedirle un favor.

- No tengo la seguridad de que me apetezca hacerle favores en este momento, Potter. Más bien sospecho que la "escapada" de Draco tiene algo que ver con usted. ¿Me equivoco?

- No tengo ni la más mínima intención de decirle si se equivoca o no, señor. ¿Va a concederme el honor de escucharme¿Por favor?

Snape respiró con fuerza y cruzó los brazos ante él después de apurar el contenido de su botella. Sin decir nada, se retrepó contra el respaldo de la silla y se quedó mirando de forma sombría a Harry, haciéndole saber que le escuchaba.

- Quisiera pedirle que vaya con él. ¡No...! No me interrumpa. – pidió ante el inminente gesto de Snape de comenzar a hablar – intuyo donde está, en cuanto lo confirme, se lo diré. Los dos sabemos que corre peligro y los dos sabemos que usted... le quiere. Vaya a protegerle, por favor.

Snape permaneció unos segundos callado mirando a Harry, sopesando las palabras del joven. Por supuesto que estaba deseando salir corriendo detrás de Draco, pero una tácita promesa, un no pronunciado juramento, le impedía hacerlo. Éste le había pedido en una ocasión que nunca dejara de cuidar de Harry si a él le pasaba algo. ¿Podía considerarse la actual circunstancia como sinónimo de que le había pasado algo? Snape se debatía entre sus propios deseos y la lealtad hacia su queridísimo ahijado.

- No sé quien necesita más protección, si él o usted. – dijo, desviando la cuestión por el momento - ¿Por qué me pide esto¿Qué va a hacer usted?

- Me embarco en un buque arrastrero dentro de una semana. Estaré bien.

Severus se quedó de piedra. ¿Harry le estaba diciendo que se iba a meter en un enorme, asqueroso y agobiante barco durante un montón de meses, surcando unas aguas heladas, peligrosas y plagadas de nieblas y corrientes con esa... impavidez¿Como quién dice que se va un momento a la tienda de al lado? Snape había oído hablar algo de las duras condiciones de la vida en aquellos barcos a través de la televisión muggle que los chicos tenían y que a él le hacía tanta gracia. Solía ponerla y mirarla como si de un curioso artefacto de otro planeta se tratara.

- Deje de decir tonterías, Potter. Y hablemos en serio.

- Estoy hablando muy en serio, señor. Lo único que usted necesita saber es el paradero de Draco, algo que confío poder decirle esta misma tarde. Y lo único que yo necesito, es que me prometa que ira con él. Por favor...

- Ohh...! Está bien, está bien. Se lo prometo. No quiero meterme en su vida, muchacho, pero me parece que...

- Señor Snape, muchas gracias.

Harry se levantó y salió de la cocina, dejando a un Severus hecho un mar de dudas, absolutamente perplejo y, aunque se resistía a reconocerlo, fascinado por la seguridad y grandeza que emanaba del maldito Niño-Que-Vivió.

Desde la cocina de su casa, Harry se dirigió directamente a la farmacia donde había trabajado Draco.

Mientras viajaba hacia Perthway en el autobús, iba rememorando algunas de sus conversaciones con él. ¡Cuantas veces le había dicho el rubio que le encantaría irse a vivir a una gran ciudad¡Cuantas había visto el brillo en su mirada mientras se imaginaba acudiendo con Harry a teatros, tiendas de lujo, sofisticados restaurantes y magníficos hoteles! Y todas esas veces él había ignorado la, por lo visto, absoluta necesidad de su Sly de vivir rodeado de todo aquello, simplemente porque él era diferente, porque él no necesitaba aquellas cosas.

No dejaba de pensar, no obstante, si existiría otra razón para la repentina e inesperada desaparición de Draco. Aquella carta... pero Draco no sabía nada de aquello y aunque así fuera, Harry no había vuelto a tener noticias de Sarah, por lo que intuía que poco a poco la chica se iba olvidando de él y la carta no era más que un último intento de acercamiento.

No... definitivamente, aquello no debía tener nada que ver.

Solo le tranquilizaba el hecho de saber con absoluta certeza que nada malo le había ocurrido a su dragón. Aunque detectaba desasosiego en él, nada indicaba que estuviera sufriendo daño físico y achacó la desazón a la lógica incertidumbre ante un cambio radical de vida.

Ni siquiera se planteaba como demonios sabía aquellas cosas,... lo sabía y eso era suficiente.

Cuando entró en la farmacia, encontró al señor Cardew tras el mostrador, solo. La mirada de ansiedad en el rostro del anciano hizo que el corazón de Harry diera un respingo. Se abrazaron y después de que el dueño colocara el cartelito de "Cerrado" en la puerta, como en aquella otra ocasión, pasaron a la trastienda.

- Harry... estoy destrozado. No puedo creerlo. Hijo, sé que es vuestra vida privada pero... dime solamente si está bien, por favor. – rogó Cardew con una expresión tan apenada que a Harry se le partía el alma. - ¿He hecho algo que le ha podido ofender?

- Él está bien, señor... El problema lo tiene conmigo, no con usted. Es de mí de quien huye, no se preocupe. – le tranquilizó Harry – Dígame. ¿Le ha hecho alguna llamada telefónica desde donde está ahora?

- Pues... sí – contestó Cardew algo extrañado y ligeramente receloso – me llamó esta misma mañana.

- Estupendo. – exclamó Harry. Pero al ver la expresión de duda pintada en el rostro del hombre, le explicó – No quiero que me diga donde está. Solo quiero que me permita coger el teléfono... tocarlo.

- ¿Cómo...? – Cardew todavía se sorprendió más – en realidad, no sé dónde está, no me lo dijo, Harry. Solo me dijo que sentía mucho haberse marchado de esta manera y que algún día me compensaría por todos los trastornos que me había provocado. ¡Imagínate¡Trastornos! Dios mío... si lo que más desearía en este mundo es que volviera.

- Señor... – insistió Harry - ¿Puedo... tocar su teléfono?

- Esto... sí, claro – Cardew pensó en algo así como una especie de fetichismo por parte del chico moreno y no quiso ahondar más en la cuestión, que tocara lo que quisiera – Tócalo, claro.

Harry se levantó y posó su mano sobre el auricular, cerrando los ojos y, según le pareció a Cardew, concentrándose muy profundamente en algún tipo de pensamiento relacionado, claro está, con el rubio. Harry respiró hondo un par de veces y mantuvo los ojos cerrados durante unos veinte segundos.

- Gracias, señor Cardew – dijo apartando la mano del aparato y ofreciéndosela al pelirrojo – Esté tranquilo, él está bien y de ahora en adelante estará mejor, se lo aseguro.

- Señor Snape. Draco está en Edimburgo.

Severus asintió y no preguntó a Harry como diablos lo había sabido. Simplemente se preparó para marcharse.

Cuando ya tuvo todo listo y acudió a la sala para despedirse, Harry reclamó de nuevo su atención.

- No le diga que le mando yo. Ya le conoce y su orgullo hará que rechace su ayuda si sabe que he tenido algo que ver. Quizá sea mejor que se mantenga a distancia, que él no sepa que está allí.

- No se preocupe, Potter. Pensaré como hacerlo, tengo cerebro. De momento voy a volver a Malfoy Manor y después me ocuparé de mi ahijado. – le tendió la mano, en señal de despedida - Le deseo mucha suerte... Harry.

- Gracias, señor. Yo también se la deseo, Severus. Y...

- ¿Sí...?

- Nada, no importa. Cuide de mi drag... de Draco.

- Lo haré. Cuídese, Harry.

Harry se quedó solo, tan solo como hacía años que no se sentía. No quería pensar, no quería recordar nada. El dolor era tan inmenso, que sabía que si le permitía aflorar se ahogaría en él. Así que dedicó todo su tiempo a agotarse físicamente los últimos días en el mar junto con su patrón y a preparar lo necesario para enrolarse en el arrastrero que tenía que tomar en Aberdeen y que le alejaría de allí, hacia los mares helados donde pasaría no menos de seis meses de duro trabajo a bordo y donde confiaba en poder, si no olvidar, al menos mitigar el recuerdo de aquel que seguía ocupando la totalidad de su corazón y de sus pensamientos.

La semana pasó y Harry se despidió solamente de su patrón y del señor Cardew. No quería preguntas de los vecinos, no quería ver a Sarah, de cuya ausencia seguía enormemente sorprendido pero agradecido. Y no quería volver a la playa donde tantas veces Draco y él habían reído... jugado... se habían amado…

No, no iba a hacer nada de eso.

No se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte ni valiente como para afrontar tanta amargura.

Dejó la casa tal y como estaba, cogiendo sólo su ropa, su varita y la snicht. Envió a Hedwig de vuelta a Londres, con una carta explicativa para sus amigos y la orden de que se quedara allí, en casa de Ron y Hermione y salió de la casa, como Draco había hecho tan sólo unos días antes. Dejando atrás, de la misma forma que él, toda una vida.

Cuando Sarah llamó a la puerta de la casa, ya le habían advertido los vecinos que pensaban que allí no quedaba nadie. Que hacía días que no veían salir a los chicos ni al hombre que ahora vivía con ellos y que ni siquiera la hermosa lechuza blanca que a menudo sobrevolaba la casa, había sido vista en la última semana. Sarah maldijo su suerte, empeñada en seguir llamando y negándose a creer que la maldita pareja hubiera desaparecido sin dejar rastro.

Había permanecido ocho días ingresada en el hospital de Perthway, debido a una preocupante subida de tensión que puso en peligro su embarazo y su salud. Y lo primero era algo a lo que no estaba dispuesta a renunciar por nada del mundo. Y ahora que venía resuelta a rematar su faena, contándole por fin a Harry que iba a ser padre, suponiendo que no lo hubiera hecho el rubio y decidida a que esta vez sí que iba a entrar en la casa, se pusiera como se pusiera éste, se daba la maldita circunstancia de que no estaban. No había nadie¡Nadie le abría la jodida puerta! Sarah le dio una patada descargando su frustración contra ella.

Se alejó unos cuantos metros y se sentó en el suelo, sobre la gran piedra que flanqueaba la entrada del camino a casa de los chicos. Ocultó el rostro entre las manos y repasó los hechos en su calculadora mente. Se sentía desconcertada y tenía la sensación de no controlar los acontecimientos. Estaba al corriente, por supuesto, de la muerte de Louis y la detención de Thomas. Hecho que no la había afectado excesivamente, casi más bien al contrario; ella ya tenía su propia baza asegurada y aquellos dos necios no podían hacer otra cosa más que crearle problemas. Por ese lado, las cosas estaban en orden.

Se le iluminó el rostro pensando como había dejado al rubio casi más blanco de lo que era, aquella bendita ocasión en la que le arrojó la realidad a la cara. Rememorar la escena en el hospital una y otra vez había resultado ser su mejor terapia; pero sentía que necesitaba una segunda dosis de la misma medicina. Había sido tan placentero, que Sarah no se resignaba a no contemplar una vez más la expresión de Draco, en esta ocasión delante de Harry, cuando ella, o él mismo, le comunicaran sus futuros planes juntos. Porque Sarah no dudaba ni por un instante de que Harry elegiría quedarse junto a ella y el bebé.

Evocó con una sonrisa la noche en la que Harry fue suyo. La única noche de su vida en la que le había tenido entre sus brazos y disfrutado de su cuerpo, imaginando que era todo para ella, que aquella era su cama y ella su esposa... como de hecho sería de ahora en adelante.

Su madre había insistido en numerosas ocasiones en presentarse en casa de los chicos para deshacer el entuerto y descubrir el embarazo de una vez, pero Sarah se lo había prohibido terminantemente. No quería intermediarios, ella sola se bastaba y sobraba para lo que tenía que hacer a partir de ese momento.

Claro está... si conseguía localizar al marinero. Volvió a mirar hacia la puerta, con la esperanza de atisbar movimiento, sonidos, algo que la hiciera pensar que se abriría de un momento a otro, pero nada sucedió. Se levantó irritada consigo misma y con la incómoda impresión de haber dejado algún cabo suelto y algo más preocupada que hacía unos momentos por la extraña ausencia, se marchó, caminando despacio, hacia su propia casa.

Severus apareció en el salón de los Weasley a través de la red Flu, después de haber anunciado su visita. No había venido desde Malfoy Manor, donde se encontraba desde su retorno del norte, sino desde Grimmauld Place, por razones de seguridad. Los chicos le estaban esperando sentados en el sofá y sus semblantes se veían de nuevo serios y preocupados, a diferencia de la alegría que iluminaba sus rostros aquel nada lejano día en el que se habían despedido.

Snape saludó y se sentó junto a ellos, agradeciendo el té que le ofreció Hermione y que su elfo corrió a preparar. Se miraron en silencio, sin atreverse ninguno a ser el primero en hablar. Por fin Severus carraspeó y rompió el hielo.

- Supongo que han recibido alguna comunicación de su amigo y por eso les encuentro tan... serios. – Snape había solicitado la reunión con los Weasley sin saber si estos estaban ya al corriente de los últimos acontecimientos con respecto a Draco y Harry.

- Si, señor – contestó Hermione – Harry nos envió una carta con Hedwig. Pero dada la cautela con la que se ve obligado a hacerlo, sólo sabemos que ha dejado la casa. Y que Draco ya había hecho lo mismo antes que él. Que los dos se han marchado de allí... por separado. No sabemos nada más y estamos muy angustiados, como puede suponer.

Ron no dijo nada al respecto, pero una especie de gruñido salió de su boca. Él seguía manteniendo la secreta y feliz teoría de que Harry se había fugado por fin con su supuesta amante plantando al hurón; y únicamente le fastidiaba y mucho, que no hubiera podido contárselo en masculina camaradería antes de marcharse. Sólo Hermione estaba al corriente de sus suposiciones, pero la chica se desesperaba intentando convencerle de que eso no era más que una fantasía suya. Una y otra vez le repetía que ella había hablado con Harry y que no existía tal amante.

¿De dónde había salido pues la carta con olor a violetas y por qué Harry la había escondido y prohibido hablar de ella a Draco? ...había replicado Ron ¡Por favor...! De nuevo negando la evidencia. ¿Es que todo el mundo se había vuelto mudo, sordo y ciego?

- Bien... comenzó Snape con voz profunda, sacando al pelirrojo de sus cavilaciones – puedo decirles algo más que eso, pero no mucho más. Fundamentalmente así son los hechos. Draco se fue de casa de repente, dejando tan sólo una carta en la que manifestaba que el motivo de su partida era el insoportable descontento con la clase de vida que estaban llevando. Por medio de Harry, no me pregunten cómo se enteró, sé que se encuentra en Edimburgo y aunque todavía no me he puesto en contacto con él, espero hacerlo a no mucho más tardar.

Hizo una pausa, que los chicos aprovecharon para respirar y el elfo para servir el té.

- En cuanto a Harry... se embarcó en un arrastrero en el puerto de Aberdeen.

- ¿Se qué…¿¿En un qué...? – exclamó Ron, levantándose de golpe.

Hermione tiró de su manga, tan perpleja como él, haciendo que volviera a sentarse y apretó su brazo inconscientemente, consiguiendo sin proponérselo que el chico callara y siguiera mirando a Snape, en espera de más explicaciones sobre aquella inédita... cosa en la que había creído escuchar que se había... metido Harry.

- Un arrastrero, señor Weasley. Un bacaladero. Un buque muy grande y maloliente que se pasa seis meses seguidos en las costas del oeste de Escocia y en el mar de Bering, cerca de Alaska, surcando aguas heladas y pescando bacalao.

- ¿Es una broma? – preguntó Ron con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos. – Tiene que serlo. ¡Vamos, profesor...!

- ¿Tengo cara de bromear¿Señor Weasley?

Ron cerró la boca. Evidentemente de lo que menos tenía cara Snape, era de bromear.

Y para Ron, la verdad, la cuestión tampoco era de broma si Harry se había metido en aquel horrible lugar solo porque el maldito hurón le había abandonado... así que al final era cierto que no existía la mítica mujer que él había deseado e imaginado tantas veces para su amigo.

- ¡Hermione! – dijo Ron furioso – No me puedo creer lo que estoy oyendo. ¡El niño consentido se aburría y después de cinco años deja plantado a Harry de repente¿Lo ves¡¿Te lo dije o no te lo dije! Nunca ha dejado de ser un hijo de papá... y ahora, para rematar, además de caprichoso y malcriado es un maldito mortífago. Mira lo que ha conseguido… Harry metido en… ese sitio. Como nadie me hace nunca caso...

Hermione no sabía que decir, ella había percibido el amor más profundo reflejado en los ojos de Draco. Y el dolor más inmenso cuando pensaba que podía perder a Harry. A su mente lógica se le hacía muy difícil, por no decir imposible, encajar aquellas dos circunstancias. No le parecía razonable que la persona en cuya mirada había descubierto sobrecogida aquel intenso amor, fuera la misma que había abandonado a su amigo tan solo por un capricho de niño mimado.

- Ron... me cuesta asumir esto tanto como a ti, pero... sinceramente, no creo que Draco haya dejado a Harry sólo por que no está a gusto, tiene que haber algo más. – pensó también en la carta, pero a diferencia de Ron, discrepaba completamente sobre el matiz de la misma.

- Pues su amigo está convencido de que esa es la única razón. Y digo yo que él sabrá algo más de esto que nosotros. ¿No? – intervino Snape, algo cansado ya de las disquisiciones sobre los motivos de su ahijado para dejar el solitario y aburrido pueblo. A él tampoco le parecía tan extraño, caramba.

- A veces el amor nos ciega y no nos deja ver la realidad. Creemos estar haciendo un favor al ser amado ocultándole la verdad cuando en realidad sólo estamos complicando las cosas. – dijo Hermione pensativa, hablando más consigo misma - ¿Y dice que Harry se ha embarcado en un... bacaladero?

- Sí, me temo que así es. Su amigo siempre fue algo tendente al... drama. Todo lo tiene que hacer a lo grande. ¿No les parece?

- Perdónenme un momento – dijo Hermione levantándose y saliendo de la habitación.

Volvió al poco rato llevando entre las manos un grueso volumen abierto y se sentó con un suspiro. Ron miró el título en la tapa, se trataba de un libro de estudios muggles, asignatura que a él nunca le interesó lo mas mínimo, a diferencia de su padre y su pareja.

- A ver... – dijo Hermione con la nariz metida entre sus páginas. – Aquí dice... ¡Oh, por Morgana!

- ¿Qué...? – preguntó Ron, todavía sin saber que demonios estaba buscando Hermione con tanto ahínco.

- "La pesca del bacalao es considerada como una de las mas duras que se presentan en el Océano. En el Atlántico norte las aguas siempre están cubiertas por una helada niebla. Antes de lanzar las gigantescas redes, los tripulantes tienen que luchar contra el hielo que cubre todo y se adhiere a los aparejos, a los cables, puertas y ventanas de acero – empezó a leer Hermione con voz grave y circunspecta – dando a las embarcaciones la apariencia de buques fantasmas. Deben quitarse las costras de hielo con picos y hachas, abrir una puerta o una ventana supone romper un muro helado y el piso debe ser raspado para evitar resbalones y caídas peligrosas."

Hizo una pausa y levantó la vista. Ron la miraba pasmado y con la boca abierta.

- Sigue... – dijo en un ronco susurro.

- "Una vez despejado el hielo, cuando la red es recuperada empieza el trabajo mas duro... es necesario descabezar el pescado, eviscerarlo y limpiarlo, luego se lava y se dispone en las bodegas, entre capas de sal..." ¡Ya es suficiente! – cortó de pronto cerrando el libro de golpe, sentía que Ron empezaba a angustiarse y temió que empezara de nuevo a tomarla con Draco – si alguien quiere saber algo más sobre las artes de pesca muggles, aquí tiene el libro.

- ¡Herm...! – protestó el pelirrojo - ¿Por qué te detienes? Mira lo que ese maldito Slytherin ha conseguido. ¿Te das cuenta donde se ha metido Harry? Es indign...

- ¡Por esa actitud tuya precisamente me he detenido, Ron¡Basta ya! Harry sabrá lo que hace¿No te parece?

- ¿Tú crees, Hermione¿De verdad lo crees? – preguntó Ron, mirando a la chica con sus azules ojos velados por la tristeza.

- No lo sé, Ron. – contestó ella, muy bajito – Pero... ¿Qué podemos hacer?

Edimburgo se veía hermosa a principios de octubre. Siempre lo estaba, pero la resaca de los festivales de verano había pasado ya y la ciudad, pulcra y ordenada, se preparaba para otro de sus serenos otoños, cargada de exquisita elegancia. La temporada de conciertos había dado comienzo y lo mismo en el castillo que dominaba la ciudad desde uno de sus siete volcanes, como en los teatros y auditorios, la gente disfrutaba de la música con la culta modernidad de que hacían gala los habitantes de la capital escocesa.

Tanto por sus estrechas y acogedoras calles medievales como por sus amplias avenidas, plagadas de hermosos edificios georgianos del siglo XVIII y XIX, cientos de bicicletas convivían en increíble armonía y sin mayores problemas, con otros tantos automóviles y peatones. Todos en un maremagnum organizado y tranquilo, en el que nadie parecía tener prisa pero en el que, sin embargo, todo el mundo parecía tener un destino a dónde ir.

Todos menos aquel muchacho rubio, de aspecto perdido y mirada vacía que se apoyaba con indolencia en la puerta de uno de los numerosos pubs de Old Town, de cuyo interior surgía el sonido desgarrado de una doliente

melodía de jazz. El chico apuró la última calada de su cigarrillo y lo tiró al suelo, pisándolo con indiferencia. Al oír que alguien le llamaba desde dentro, suspiró y secó con los dedos los ojos ligeramente húmedos y enrojecidos, después volvió la cabeza hacia el interior del local atestado de humo y de gente e hizo un gesto de asentimiento hacia la voz, se pasó la mano por los cabellos con desenvoltura e inspirando con determinación, entró...


	23. Caminos separados

**Capítulo 23 Caminos separados**

Desde que había vuelto de la costa escocesa Severus vivía con Lucius en Malfoy Manor. Por un lado porque pensaba que desde allí controlaría mejor la información que llegase hasta ellos acerca de los chicos. Por otro porque no tenía mejor sitio a donde ir en ese momento, y en tercer lugar porque seguía bajo el irresistible influjo de Lucius, aunque esta última razón le siguiera avergonzando y pesando como una losa. Dado que Narcissa seguía enferma, sin remedio según los medimagos y que ya nunca salía de sus habitaciones, Sev se había instalado en el mismísimo dormitorio de Lucius, aunque su relación seguía siendo oficialmente inexistente para el resto de la plana mayor de las filas del rubio Lord.

Aún en medio de tan estrecha intimidad, había tenido que dar muchas explicaciones a su amante, dosificadas y por supuesto plagadas de mentiras, sobre el paradero de los chicos y su consecuente estancia allí, con él. Severus había contado a Lucius que Draco se había cansado de su vida muggle y había abandonado a Harry. Hasta aquí no tuvo que esforzarse en falsear la realidad, dado que él mismo pensaba que esa era la verdadera razón de la fuga. Por descontado que no tenía ni la menor idea de dónde estaba. En este punto ya se tuvo que emplear más a fondo y salpicar su relato con una buena dosis de caricias y maniobras distractoras.

En cuanto a Harry, solo sabía que el escurridizo héroe también se había evaporado del pueblo, humillado y abatido por el plantón de Draco. Tampoco tenía idea de donde había podido ir a llorar su desgracia, pero de lo que sí estaba seguro, eso es lo que le contó a Lucius, es de que sus poderes eran ahora absolutamente inexistentes, debido a una extraña enfermedad muggle que había padecido poco antes de marcharse Draco y que le había debilitado hasta tales extremos que había perdido por completo toda su magia, aparte de la fuerza física y la salud.

Su antiguo poder y su leyenda eran ya historia.

- ¡En ese caso podemos buscarle y matarle como si fuera un jodido conejo! – exclamó Lucius radiante, ante la mejor noticia que podía esperar de boca de su amante – el gran Harry Potter sin poderes, dices... ¿Nada en absoluto¿Ni rastro de magia?

- Ni rastro, mi amado Lord. – Sev rodeó la cintura de Lucius con una de sus piernas, se hallaban desnudos sobre la enorme cama y un agradable fuego ardía en la chimenea. Besó a Lucius en el cuello, sensual.

- Nunca hubiera imaginado que el fin del maldito Elegido sería este. Es fabuloso, Sev. – dijo Lucius, gimiendo ante el avance de la mano del moreno por su espalda. – ¡Tenemos que localizarle cuanto antes!

- Lucius,... amor. – susurró Severus, acariciándole despacio - ¿De verdad crees que merece la pena? Resultaría un final muy poco memorable para alguien de tu categoría. Sería algo así como perseguir y acorralar a un ratoncillo de campo. No es digno de ti, amor.

Lucius dudó. Sev siempre daba en el clavo. Se imaginó a sí mismo delante de sus hombres, lanzando un patético Avada a un Harry asustado, indefenso y prácticamente muggle y la escena no le pareció épica en absoluto. No en cualquier caso la que él siempre había fantaseado, aunque luego no se atreviera a llevar a la práctica. Pensó que siempre sería recordado como el Lord que había terminado con un héroe sometido y sin poderes y aquello no le gustó nada.

- Lo mejor sería olvidarlo. – continuó Severus zalamero - Digamos a todos que murió de esa enfermedad, inventemos detalles repulsivos que denigren su memoria para siempre, eso nos servirá como una cierta forma de venganza personal y tu podrás dedicarte en cuerpo y alma a apoderarte del mundo mágico sin trabas, de una vez por todas. En definitiva ese es nuestro objetivo¿No es cierto, amor? – Sev sabía que Lucius ya estaba prácticamente convencido pero quería asegurar su jugada - Y no el de matar a un inútil llorón, que se esconde de todos muerto de miedo y de vergüenza. ¿Qué puede importarnos ya?

- Tienes razón, como siempre, Sev, querido. No sería un digno colofón para mi mandato. ¿Y en cuanto a Draco¿Qué sugieres?

- ¿Para que quieres a Draco? De la misma forma, ya no te hace falta, él sólo era la vía por la que acceder a Potter, querido.

- Pero... – musitó Lucius pensativo – si ya se ha cansado del necio de su... amante, quizás... si se ha dado cuenta de su error, puede que... ¡Pero no! Definitivamente no. Dije que mi hijo había muerto para mí y así será. ...Aunque...

Severus se puso en tensión y detuvo por un momento el voluptuoso movimiento de su mano. Lucius estaba especulando con atraer a Draco de vuelta y la idea le aterró. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpido para no pensar en esa posibilidad? Tendría que intensificar sus esfuerzos con el hombre al que abrazaba, e iba a hacerlo ahora mismo... no podía dejar que Draco volviera a caer en sus manos. Él ya estaba vencido y derrotado en esas mismas manos, pero su ahijado, nunca.

- ¡Largad toda¡Potter, McKenzie¡¡Ahora!

Harry y Wallace obedecieron la orden y soltaron al mismo tiempo la red mientras los compañeros abrían las pesadas compuertas desde abajo. El mar se estaba embraveciendo por momentos y las artes tenían que permanecer tres horas como mínimo en el mar, aunque mucho mejor si podían ser seis, desde luego. La tormenta no tardaría en estallar, y los hombres se verían obligados a permanecer a cubierto, perdiendo la faena de aquel día si no se daban prisa.

- Cada vez está más oscuro, tendremos que arranchar de un momento a otro – comentó Wallace mirando a Harry, mientras se apartaba el húmedo pelo rubio de la cara. – espero que el banco esté aquí mismo y los peces se decidan a entrar o... no sacaremos más de dos o tres toneladas.

- No seas agorero, Wallace. – le contestó Harry, ayudándole a saltar al otro lado de la amurada – dará tiempo antes de que descargue, ya lo verás.

Wallace aceptó la mano que Harry le ofrecía y sonrió.

- Marinero¿Qué te parece si tomamos algo antes de seguir? Tenemos unos diez minutos de libertad sin vigilancia. – bromeó el rubio, guiñando un ojo a Harry y señalando con la barbilla a Morrison, el rechoncho negrero que les había tocado en suerte.

Harry sintió algo parecido a una puñalada al escuchar la "palabra" de labios de su compañero de camarote, pero, endureciendo en el acto su corazón como si de un entrenamiento cualquiera se tratara, asintió, siguiéndole hacia el comedor de la tripulación.

Los hombres se arremolinaban alrededor de las mesas comentando los posibles efectos de la inminente tormenta sobre sus ya duras de por sí, condiciones de trabajo.

- ¡Harry, Wallace! – llamó O´conell desde una de las largas mesas de madera. – aquí tenéis sitio.

Harry se abrió paso por entre los vociferantes pescadores, saludando con la mano a O´conell, mientras Wallace le hacía un gesto indicando que él iría a buscar las bebidas.

- Acabamos de largar, con suerte aguantará mínimo las tres horas. – informó Harry a su amigo irlandés, sentándose a su lado y reservando un sitio para Wallace – se prepara una buena. Habrá que aligerar con la captura cuando icemos.

- ¿No te toca pasillos de popa? – preguntó O´conell.

- Si, con Wallace, pero nos hemos tomado diez minutos de respiro.

- Algún día os echarán el guante, Potter. – gruñó O´conell, frunciendo el ceño – como Morrison se entere de que vais a los pasillos con cervezas en el cuerpo... pasareis todo el resto del mes fregando los retretes. Como poco.

- Morrison no se entera de nada, no ve más allá de su barriga y tampoco le interesa. – contestó Harry tranquilamente - Además, sólo es una, coño. Cualquiera diría que vamos a ir por la borda por una simple cerveza... a veces eres peor que una madre, O´conell.

- Lo que tú digas, Harry, pero hoy hay mucha marejada. Andad con cuidado. – puntualizó el irlandés, que no podía evitar ser excesivamente prudente en todo momento y que además había tomado verdadero cariño a sus dos compañeros.

Wallace volvió con las cervezas y rápidamente las apuraron, riendo y bromeando con su amigo sobre la cantidad de alcohol que eran capaces de beber los irlandeses antes de caer redondos y levantándose después con premura al darse cuenta de que el tiempo volaba, para volver juntos a su puesto, en popa.

- ¡Hasta luego O´conell! Te enviaremos una postal desde el infierno, si no nos comen antes el alma las sirenas. – se burló Wallace cuando Harry y él salían del comedor.

Allí pasaron las siguientes cuatro horas, vigilando la tensión de las redes hasta que estas tuvieron que ser finalmente izadas debido al rápido empeoramiento del tiempo.

Las labores de preparación del pescado tuvieron que ser suspendidas en parte, ya que lo que en principio se preveía como una simple tormenta, resultó ser un temporal en toda regla. Harry y su compañero, al igual que la mayoría de la tripulación, se refugiaron bajo cubierta y volvieron dando trompicones al comedor, que a estas alturas estaba ya francamente abarrotado.

Ahora si que el alcohol corría entre los que no estaban de guardia. Pronto se escucharon cánticos marineros y leyendas de brujas y sirenas andaban de boca en boca. Harry fue solicitado por sus compañeros para relatar una de las muchas que conocía, sabiendo, solamente él, que todo lo que contaba era la más pura realidad.

Cuando Harry comenzó a hablar, se hizo un expectante silencio a su alrededor. El muchacho moreno de la cicatriz en la frente, del que habitualmente emanaba un halo melancólico a la vez que un extraño y desconcertante poder, solía embobar a sus compañeros con multitud de fantásticas leyendas y fabulosas historias de hadas, duendes, brujas y magos. El joven tenía un aire distinto a cualquier otro cuando relataba sus historias, parecía que todo lo que contaba tomaba un sesgo real, como si en lugar de cuentos, todas aquellas quimeras fueran realidad. Sin lugar a dudas, Harry era el mejor en cuanto a narrar cuentos se trataba.

Los hombres se apiñaron a su alrededor, dispuestos a deleitarse una vez más con su voz grave y serena y sus maravillosos relatos.

- Supongo que conocéis a la arpía de las tormentas, conocida como Cailleach Bheare. Tiene el rostro azul y un solo ojo. Su melena blanca parece un manojo de ramas secas y retorcidas y lleva siempre puesto un vestido gris de cuadros rojos escoceses – algunos asintieron en silencio y Harry continuó con voz templada y los verdes ojos soñadores mirando a la nada – Pues bien, antes del invierno, esta arpía lava la ropa en el Corrievreckan, o caldero moteado, que como algunos de vosotros, sobre todo los más veteranos sabréis, es un remolino inmenso que se forma en la costa oeste de Escocia y que no tengo que recordaros cuán peligroso puede llegar a ser. Al remover las aguas cuando lava su ropa, provoca la llegada del invierno.

Los hombres escuchaban con la boca abierta, algunos, en su mayoría escoceses, habían oído hablar de la arpía Cailleach, pero tanto estos como los que, por ser de otros lugares del globo no conocían la leyenda, caían igualmente seducidos por la voz del joven marinero inglés. Las jarras de cerveza oscilaban sobre la mesa y las lámparas del techo cabeceaban con más fuerza a cada momento que pasaba. Los pocos que se mantenían de pie, trastabillaban de un lado a otro a pesar de su larga experiencia en el mar ya que los novatos, o bien estaban vomitando o bien sentados, si no habían tenido la mala suerte de tocarles el turno de guardia.

Harry continuó, ante la demanda impaciente de sus compañeros.

- La arpía también lleva una varita mágica, con la que da golpes en la hierba y en los cultivos, cubriéndolos de escarcha después de Halloween. Ella creó las islas Hébridas interiores lanzando turba y rocas al mar y también fue la creadora de muchas montañas y lagos escoceses...

Wallace miraba a Harry con una mezcla de admiración y ternura. Sus ojos azules, claros como el cielo de verano, brillaban mientras seguía con atención las palabras de su compañero. Cuando Harry terminó su relato, debió sentirse observado porque fijó los verdes ojos directamente en él. Wallace le hizo un gesto cómplice y Harry sonrió.

Poco más tarde los dos salían juntos del comedor.

Draco movió las caderas un par de veces más, embistió con fuerza y cerró los ojos, dejándose envolver por la violenta sacudida del orgasmo. Cuando su respiración se hizo algo menos agitada, abrió los ojos y miró a la persona que tenía debajo. Durante unos instantes de desconcierto, no lograba recordar quién era. Ah… Mackay… ¿y dónde estaba? Miró a su alrededor por entre el rubio flequillo sudoroso que le tapaba los ojos. En la habitación de él, claro. Ahora lo recordaba, vagamente…

Solo una pregunta más ¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí? Eso ya no conseguía recordarlo. Sentía el sabor del alcohol y del tabaco en su boca y en la de su amante, pero confundía esa noche con tantas otras… y a ese hombre de pelo oscuro con tantos otros…

Salio de él y se dejó caer a su lado. Mackay encendió un cigarrillo y se lo pasó a Draco, para seguidamente encender otro para él.

- Eres único, mi príncipe inglés… - la mano del moreno acarició el pecho desnudo de Draco.

- Tengo que irme, Mackay. – Draco se levantó, algo bruscamente y buscó la ropa desperdigada por el suelo. Sintió un vértigo violento y se sentó en la cama.

- ¿Qué te pasa, John¿Te encuentras mal?

- No. Estoy bien. - inspiró con fuerza y se levantó de nuevo, comenzando a vestirse. Apagó el cigarrillo en el cenicero de la mesilla y se volvió hacia el muchacho desnudo.

- Nos vemos, Mackay.

Salio de la casa sintiéndose terriblemente mareado. Tampoco lograba recordar si había ¿…cenado¿…comido¿Qué maldita hora era? Se miró el reloj… las seis de la mañana. Estupendo. Iría a su casa, tomaría un café y quizá una o dos galletas y se acostaría.

Hasta las siete de la tarde no entraba a trabajar en el pub. Si consiguiera sentirse mejor para entonces… Seguro que el café ayudaría.

Y luego, palabra de honor que comería algo. Un sándwich sería suficiente.

Recorrió las silenciosas callejas de Old Town que separaban la buhardilla de Mackay de su casa y llego al 12 de South Bridge. Subió la angosta escalera y abrió la puerta.

Sus compañeros de piso dormían, aunque sabía que Frankie no tardaría ni diez minutos en levantarse. Solo tenía que recorrer un corto trecho en bicicleta hasta la universidad, junto a la calle Potter Row¡maldita casualidad, el nombrecito, pero le gustaba levantarse temprano y organizar los temas del día en la biblioteca.

Draco preparó café para él y para Frankie y se sentó a la mesa de la cocina.

Su compañero no tardó en aparecer, recién duchado, fresco y sonriente. Su ensortijado pelo color miel, contrastaba con una impoluta camisa azul.

- Buenos días, John – saludó alegre - ¡Vaya! Has hecho café. ¿Vienes o vas?

- Vengo – contestó Draco desmayadamente.

- No me lo jures, lo hubiera adivinado si te hubiera mirado mejor.

Se sentó junto a él con una taza de café y unas tostadas.

- ¿Te preparo unos huevos revueltos? – preguntó mientras extendía mermelada sobre su tostada.

Draco negó con la cabeza y se llevó los dedos a los ojos cerrados, presionando con fuerza.

- John… - siguió Frankie – sabes que no me gusta meterme en tu vida, pero… no tienes buen aspecto. ¿Te has mirado al espejo últimamente? Has adelgazado mucho desde que llegaste, y de eso solo hace dos meses. Por no hablar de tus ojeras.

- Ya, Frankie… déjalo, - Draco se levantó y le dio un amistoso tirón en uno de los rizos dorados – estudia mucho, abogado. Me voy a la cama.

Cuando Draco salió de la cocina, Frankie suspiró, cogió papel y lápiz y escribió una nota para Eileen. "Sé buena, princesa. Ha venido a las 6 y parece un vampiro. Métele algo aunque sea a la fuerza. Hasta la noche. F.". La fijó con un imán en la puerta del frigorífico y cogiendo sus libros, salió de la casa.

Draco se desnudó y se dejó caer sobre la cama que alguien, supuso que Eileen, había hecho en algún misterioso momento. Volvió a presionar sus párpados y rogó a todos los magos que le concedieran un sueño sin sueños. Si tan sólo pudiera tomar una poción de las de Sev… sólo unas gotas bastarían.

Desde que se había ido de su… hogar, solo había disfrutado del privilegio de dormir sin sobresaltos unas escasísimas noches, podría contarlas con los dedos de una mano.

En sus sueños siempre estaba él… de una u otra forma, para bien o para mal. Siempre él…

Era vagamente consciente de que había iniciado el descenso por una espiral de autodestrucción pero nunca se lo planteaba más de un minuto seguido. Como que se llamaba Malfoy, conseguiría quitarse de encima su tacto y su olor… a base de tener muchos otros cuerpos con muchos otros tactos y olores. Veía su sonrisa en todas las sonrisas y sus besos en… no, sus besos no; Draco no había vuelto a besar a nadie. Volvía la cara cuando los labios de su amante de turno intentaban alcanzar su boca, no soportaba el contacto de otros labios que no fueran los de Harry sobre los suyos, sencillamente, no podía.

Sin querer, pensó en él. Estaría ahora tan ocupado que seguro que ya no tenía ni tiempo de lamentarse por el súbito abandono sufrido. Habría tenido que digerirlo ya, a la fuerza.

Draco conocía bien a su marinero, y en cuanto se enteró de la cruel jugada del destino, decidió que él estaba de más.

Harry nunca dejaría de cumplir sus responsabilidades para con ese niño y él no quería ser un obstáculo ni un problema moral insoslayable. Ni tampoco hubiera soportado oír de sus labios un adiós ineludible, una despedida culpable. Así que prefirió quitarse de en medio ante lo inevitable.

Noviembre… Harry estaría trabajando duro, en tan solo cuatro o cinco meses, iba a ser padre.

- ¡Merlín…! – gimió – quiero dormir.

Se dio la vuelta en la cama y se tapó la cabeza con la almohada, apretando los puños y rogando por el sueño, por un sueño en el que no estuviera él.

Al cabo de seis horas de tortura, se levantó, más cansado de lo que se había acostado y se dio una ducha. Se cambió de ropa y arregló someramente la habitación, le avergonzaba que siempre Eileen, como si de un silencioso elfo se tratara, tuviera que andar tras el desorden que él iba dejando por toda la casa.

Cuando salió a la cocina, lo encontró todo limpio y sobre la mesa, una empanada recién hecha y una nota a su lado. "Buenos días, bello durmiente. Hazme un favor… ¡come! Estuve una hora haciéndola y no quiero encontrar ni las migas cuando vuelva. Pasaré por la agencia, luego nos vemos. Eileen."

Draco sonrió y se sentó a la mesa. El violín de Eileen estaba en el comedor, lo había visto al pasar, así que, como decía la nota, ella estaría en la agencia y posiblemente pasaría el día entero allí. La chica finlandesa no tenía mucha suerte en sus aspiraciones como modelo. Había venido a perfeccionar su postgrado de música, pero intentaba desesperadamente abrirse un hueco en el artificioso y despiadado mundo de la pasarela. Era una buena compañera, cariñosa y discreta, pero una pésima cocinera, reconoció Draco dando otro bocado a su empanada. Se obligó a comer, más por la chica que porque su estomago le reclamase nada sólido, recogió los platos y apuró su cerveza.

Pasó el resto del día vagando por la casa, fumando sin parar y haciendo un sobrehumano esfuerzo para no volverse loco. A las cinco salió disparado, pensando que si permanecía un minuto más en la casa, empezaría a morder los muebles.

Una vez en la calle, se detuvo sin saber adonde dirigirse. Era pronto para ir a trabajar, la señora de la limpieza estaría en plena faena en el pub y no le gustaba que los chicos anduvieran por en medio cuando ella estaba tan atareada. De pronto, decidió que pasaría por la agencia e invitaría a Eileen a un café en agradecimiento por sus desvelos. Se apartó el cabello de la frente con refinamiento y, encendiendo otro cigarrillo, echó a andar calle arriba con paso indolente.

Harry se dio la vuelta en la cama y topó con algo… ¿Draco? abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que su cama no era una cama, sino una estrecha litera y que había chocado contra la pared. Miró su reloj… las seis, hora de levantarse. Wallace roncaba en la litera sobre la suya y al otro lado de la pared, O´Conell y Greg se desperezaban en las suyas. Una extraña sensación le había asaltado durante la noche y ahora sentía algo no identificado en el mismo centro de su pecho. Creía haber soñado con Draco, pero no conseguía recordar el qué, ni siquiera si había sido así realmente. Sabía, como siempre sabía las cosas, simplemente porque sí, que Draco había estado con alguien esa noche… y muchas otras noches. No tenía ninguna medicina para su roto corazón más que el trabajo duro, durísimo; y a pesar de todo, cuando su cuerpo descansaba por fin, su mente se negaba a desconectar y continuaba atormentándole con recuerdos y sensaciones, cada vez mas vívidas pero a la vez, terriblemente confusas.

- ¡Harry, Wallace! Arriba, chicos. – dijo O´Conell con tono apremiante – Morrison advirtió ayer que habría que mover el culo si queremos terminar antes de la izada de hoy. ¡Andando!

Desde la tormenta, dos días antes, el trabajo se había acumulado en la bodega. Había muchos peces que descabezar, limpiar, salar y congelar. La tripulación se afanaba a fondo, pero las tareas de largar no cesaban y el pescado se acumulaba, por lo cual no había descanso para ellos en todo el día y parte de la noche.

Harry saltó de la litera y sintió la mirada de Wallace en su nuca al ponerse en pie. Se volvió hacia su compañero, que le dedicaba una luminosa sonrisa.

- Buenos días, Harry. – saludó en un susurro - No has dormido muy bien¿verdad?

- Lo suficiente, Wallace. Vamos, o nos quedaremos sin café. – Harry le arrebató la sábana y le hizo cosquillas, cosa que Wallace no resistía ni medio segundo, obligándole así a levantarse.

La mañana transcurrió ingrata y trabajosa, entre la máquina descabezadora y las bodegas, a 25 grados bajo cero.

Harry y Wallace se sentaron agotados en el comedor siete horas mas tarde.

- Voy yo a por la comida, Harry. Pareces rendido. – se ofreció Wallace.

- No lo estoy, Wallace. Tú coge sitio, yo iré.

Wallace obedeció, buscó con la mirada un sitio libre y se sentó en la bancada, reservando un lugar a su lado para Harry. Le había oído gemir buena parte de la noche y no era la primera vez, murmuraba un nombre por lo bajo que no conseguía entender y sollozaba en sueños. A Wallace le partía el alma escucharle. Los días posteriores a aquellas aciagas noches, los pasaba Harry como un fantasma, destrozado y exhausto, pero jamás se quejaba ni delegaba el trabajo en otros. Nunca contaba que era lo que soñaba, lo que entristecía sus ojos verdes de repente, o el recuerdo tan doloroso que había dejado atrás. Porque eso era para Wallace tan incuestionable como lo era el mar a su alrededor. Harry huía de algo… o de alguien. De una vida, de una muerte, de un fracaso, de un desamor. Wallace no lo sabía y nunca le había preguntado. Harry se abriría a él si así lo decidía y aunque no lo hiciera, él siempre estaría allí para confortarle cuando fuera preciso.

Cuando volvió con las bandejas y se sentó a su lado, le dio las gracias y empezaron a comer.

- Morrison nos da una hora de descanso. – anunció Harry sonriente.

- ¡Dioses del cielo! – exclamó Wallace, irónico – no sé que vamos a hacer con tanto tiempo libre, compañero.

Harry le guiñó un ojo.

- A mi se me ocurre algo…

La genial idea de Harry no era otra que dormir. Lo necesitaba imperiosamente si quería terminar el día de pie y entero. Pensó en sacar su varita y autoaplicarse un hechizo regenerador, pero desechó la idea. La magia no le había sido necesaria hasta ahora en su nueva vida y no quería volver a depender de ella. Durante once años nunca supo que la poseía, luego no era tan imprescindible. En el fondo se sentía furioso con su vida anterior, más bien con la pérdida de su vida anterior, pero no lo quería reconocer. Así que sencillamente la negaba, apartándola de lo que ahora era su realidad. Y de lo que iba a ser en adelante y para siempre.

Wallace le acompañó al camarote y se paró en la puerta.

- Volveré a despertarte en cuarenta y cinco minutos, marinero. Procura dormir.

Harry asintió y miró a Wallace.

- Wallace…

- ¿Necesitas algo? – preguntó el rubio.

- Ven…


	24. Los hilos invisibles

Capítulo 24 Los hilos invisibles

Las oficinas del Cuartel General de los Aurores en el Ministerio andaban revolucionadas por aquellas fechas.

Los rumores de los desmanes producidos por Potter habían ido llegando al vecino Departamento para el Uso Indebido de la Magia hacía tiempo y sus empleados les presionaban casi a diario para que de una vez, buscaran al ex-héroe, que supuestamente actuaba bajo la influencia de un mortífago. Los funcionarios eran rebatidos por los Aurores, que argumentaban que antes ellos debían localizar el paradero exacto de los "presuntos delincuentes".

La mayoría de los empleados del Departamento para el Uso Indebido de la Magia, se inclinaban a creer en la idea de la enajenación mental postraumática. Al fin y al cabo, el joven era casi un niño cuando los luctuosos (y desconocidos) hechos que pusieron fin a la vida de Voldemort tuvieron lugar. Era algo bastante común que las personas sometidas a una gran presión o protagonistas de un acontecimiento trágico, sufrieran las secuelas años después de ocurrido el mismo.

Otros sin embargo daban pábulo al más que probable hecho de la influencia del mortífago.

Fuera como fuera, que Potter era peligroso era un hecho, pero para el Cuartel General de Aurores, la teoría de su locura era como poco, un sarcasmo. Allí era por todos aceptado que el mortífago Draco Malfoy le tenía bajo su influjo y que los "accidentes" atribuidos a Potter, eran en realidad inducidos por él. Los miembros del Cuartel se desesperaban solicitando la orden de permiso para actuar contra Malfoy, pero ésta no llegaba.

Por fin, después de meses de investigación, el Departamento para el Uso Indebido de la Magia había conseguido ubicar el escondite de los dos jóvenes desaparecidos y había trasladado el expediente al Departamento de Seguridad Mágica y éste en consecuencia, había enviado al Cuartel de Aurores la orden para acudir allí y detener al mortífago Malfoy. La burocracia en el mundo mágico era lenta y farragosa, al igual que en el muggle y aunque constituía un hecho que Malfoy estaba en busca y captura desde hacía tiempo, en realidad sólo lo estaba en pura teoría, ya que, hasta que no tuvieran la orden firmada en su poder, los Aurores estaban atados de pies y manos y no podían actuar legalmente.

Pero había llegado el momento.

Una brigada de tres de ellos, disfrazados de muggles, se trasladó hasta el tranquilo pueblecito costero, para encontrarse con que los pájaros habían abandonado el nido. Sintiéndose ridículos y estafados por la clase funcionarial y sus absurdos papeleos, pensaron en darse la vuelta por donde habían venido. Pero decidieron antes indagar por el vecindario y probar suerte entre los vecinos. Nadie conocía el paradero de los chicos. Nadie los había visto partir y nadie había recibido noticia alguna de ellos. Lo único que podían indicarles era su antiguo lugar de trabajo. Y algunos añadieron el dato de que el chico moreno había estado gravemente enfermo unos días antes de la misteriosa desaparición de los dos. Hecho que por supuesto, sirvió a los Aurores para reforzarles en su teoría de la posesión por magia oscura.

Una chica joven, una tal Sarah, fue más lejos. Les contó entre sollozos que estaba esperando un hijo de Harry y que él lo desconocía, ya que se había marchado antes de poder comunicarle la noticia, así que si tenían la amabilidad de informarle sobre su paradero cuando lo averiguaran, les quedaría eternamente agradecida, ya que el asunto era de la mayor importancia como podían comprender.

Algo más satisfechos con la escasa información, se presentaron en la farmacia de Perthway, pero no consiguieron arrancar ni una sola palabra concluyente de labios del señor Cardew. Como empezaban a perder la paciencia, le obligaron a tragar unas gotas de Veritaserum, planeando también un posterior "obliviate", pero lo único que consiguieron averiguar, que no supieran ya, fue que el mortífago se encontraba bien, que era un chico estupendo y que él le quería como a un hijo. Ni un solo dato sobre su paradero. Era evidente que el hombre lo desconocía.

Tuvieron algo más de fortuna con el señor Standford, éste les dijo, también bajo el suero de la verdad ya que por propia voluntad no soltaba prenda, que Harry se había embarcado en un buque arrastrero durante unos meses. No sabía exactamente en cual, ni hacia donde se dirigía. Suponía que hacia Alaska, pero sólo era una posibilidad.

En todo caso, la información sirvió a los Aurores para saber que Potter se hallaba, de momento, preservado del influjo de Malfoy y que éste estaba supuestamente solo, estuviera donde estuviera. Como realmente su objetivo no era Potter, sino Malfoy, pensaron que así se facilitaba su labor. Con el héroe lejos y relativamente a salvo (lo imaginaron rodeado de agua y por lo tanto fuera del influjo de maldiciones o hechizos oscuros), iba a resultar más sencillo cuanto menos localizar y detener a Malfoy.

En cuanto a la extraña petición de la histérica vecina presuntamente embarazada de Potter, decidieron que no era asunto del Ministerio meterse en cuestiones tan domésticas y que allá se las entendiera el Niño-que-Vivió con los hijos que iba sembrando por el mundo. Así que hicieron caso omiso de su petición y la ignoraron completamente, volviendo a Londres algo alicaídos pero con unos pocos datos más de los que habían pensado obtener en un principio.

El pub estaba hasta la bandera a esas horas de la noche, la banda de jazz se empleaba a fondo y lanzaba sus notas melancólicas a través del espeso humo que inundaba todos los rincones del local. Draco y Connie, la camarera pelirroja y pecosa que trabajaba con el rubio, se afanaban en la barra, sirviendo copas sin descanso. Draco además, sonreía y coqueteaba con la clientela con la misma naturalidad con la que les servía la bebida. El príncipe inglés... así se le conocía en el ambiente de la noche en Old Town. La fama de John, el chico inglés rubio y seductor de aristocráticas maneras, corría de boca en boca con la misma celeridad que él lo hacía de cama en cama. El príncipe inglés seducía por igual a hombres y a mujeres, pero era también por todos conocido que nunca se dejaba besar. Nunca. Aquello le daba un matiz morboso a su persona y amplificaba el mito del pasado turbulento del príncipe haciéndole, si cabe, más deseable. Por lo demás, era un joven educado, habitualmente de pocas palabras y exquisito en cualquier situación, por prosaica que ésta fuera. Podía andar pasado de copas y mantener el mismo porte distinguido, aunque ligeramente tambaleante. Podía estar de marihuana o coca hasta las orejas, y jamás perdía la compostura ni las buenas formas. Todo un misterio, el príncipe.

- Un gintonic, por favor.

El joven de la barra le miraba con ojos penetrantes, demasiado penetrantes si se tenía en cuenta que no le conocía de nada. No le sonaba del pub, ni de los amigos de sus amigos, ni de otros bares que frecuentaba, ni de... realmente Draco no tenía más vida que aquella, por lo que era difícil que le resultara familiar de nada más. Aun así, no le conocía, estaba seguro.

Le sirvió la copa y le mantuvo la mirada unos segundos más de lo que era usualmente correcto. El joven moreno le sonrió. Tenía los ojos azules y el pelo cortado a cepillo. Un pendiente en su oreja derecha y una pulsera de acero en la muñeca izquierda. Sus ropas eran como las de cualquier universitario de los que pululaban por allí, vaqueros y un suéter granate, botas negras. Atractivo...

- Lo siento. Mi madre siempre me dice que no debo mirar fijamente, porque es de mala educación. Sean. – el moreno le ofreció la mano por encima de la barra – soy miope y por eso mi mirada es algo... inquietante. Acabo de llegar a la ciudad, para cursar un Master en Historia Antigua.

- ¿Qué tal? – saludó Draco estrechándole la mano – John. Preparo un Master en aguantar nueve horas tras la barra, haciendo que parezca que acabo de llegar y que estoy encantado de servir cientos de copas.

El chico rió abiertamente y tomó un trago de su bebida.

Draco le sonrió y siguió a lo suyo detrás del mostrador.

La noche transcurría como tantas otras para el príncipe, quizá un poco más ajetreada dado que ya era viernes y la clientela se duplicaba, pero él dominaba con la misma impavidez el trabajo tanto si había dos como si había doscientas personas a la vez pidiéndole de beber.

Habían pasado un par de horas cuando se acordó del tal Sean y miró hacia el lugar que había ocupado en la barra. Ya no estaba. Apartó el flequillo de su frente con aire indolente, recordándose que debía recortarlo o pronto no vería más allá de sus narices y entonces le vio. Estaba sentado en una de las mesas, solo. Tenía frente a sí otra copa, que seguramente le había servido Connie.

No pudo ni quiso evitar el impulso que le impelía a sentarse y conversar con él.

- Connie, bonita. Voy un momento fuera. Si te agobias, llámame. – le dedicó una de sus irresistibles sonrisas y se sirvió un whisky.

- Media hora, príncipe. – susurró Connie sonriendo - ¿Quién es la presa?

- Te debo una, cariño. – Draco le guiñó un ojo y salió – Y no quieras saber tanto.

Se acercó con paso solemne a la mesa y su solitario ocupante. Connie suspiró resignadamente divertida, y miró hacia donde se dirigía Draco, pensando que el príncipe había escogido bien su conquista para aquella noche. El chico era guapo. Bien, le dejaría media hora libre para ocuparse de los rituales del cortejo, aunque la muchacha sabía que con cinco minutos a John le bastaba y sobraba para tener al elegido rendido a sus pies.

- ¿Puedo...? – preguntó Draco al joven moreno, señalando una de las sillas vacías.

- Claro, siéntate. Me vendrá bien dejar de parecer un idiota al que han dejado plantado.

Draco tomó asiento y depositó el vaso en la mesa. Se acodó sobre ella y miró al chico con esa mirada gris transparente que causaba estragos.

- ¿De dónde dijiste que eras? – preguntó, mirándole fijamente.

- No lo dije, soy de York. Inglaterra.

- Yo soy de Londres. En realidad estoy aquí... de paso –Draco sacó un cigarrillo y ofreció a Sean, que negó con la cabeza.

- De paso¿Hacia dónde? – el chico dio un trago a su bebida y encendió el cigarrillo del rubio con la vela que había sobre la mesa.

- Gracias… No lo sé, hacia cualquier sitio. O quizá éste sea mi destino, finalmente. ¿Qué importa? – exhaló el humo y entornó los ojos, indiferente.

Siguieron conversando mientras pasaban los minutos, con la extraña sensación de que se conocían de toda la vida. Draco se sentía tan a gusto, que ni siquiera se acordaba ya de Connie y la media hora pactada. Hacía tiempo que no abría su corazón a nadie de aquella manera tan... inusual en él. Sentía que podía confiar en el chico y se mostraba relajado y locuaz.

Connie lanzaba miradas de reojo y sonreía especulando en que punto de la caza estaría su atractivo compañero. No tenía remedio... la conquista era casi innata a su persona y jamás fallaba. ¿Qué se sentiría siendo tan... infalible? Le concedió un poco más de libertad, aunque ya había pasado la media hora, ya que se apañaba bastante bien con la barra y por lo que parecía, el asunto amatorio iba viento en popa. Los jóvenes reían ahora abiertamente y conversaban sin parar. Casi parecían más unos viejos colegas, que el lío de una noche.

Cuando el pub cerró de madrugada, Connie se quedó pasmada al ver como John y el apuesto joven de ojos azules se despedían en la puerta, aparentemente quedando para verse otro día. El muchacho se marchó calle arriba y Draco ayudó a Connie a bajar la persiana.

- Príncipe... ¿Estás enfermo o estoy presenciando el primer chasco del conquistador? – le preguntó sin salir de su asombro.

- Connie... no siempre me voy a la cama con cada persona con la que hablo. Por ejemplo, tú no has tenido el placer. – bromeó Draco.

- ¡Tonto...! – la chica le dio un amistoso empujón y se quedó con las ganas de saber qué había pasado en realidad.

El caso es que el encuentro entre el rubio y el moreno se repitió casi a diario, siempre dentro del pub por lo que Connie sabía. Draco no se había sentido tan... ¿apreciado? desde… dejémoslo en desde hacía tiempo. Sus relaciones actualmente se limitaban a la conquista ciega de cuerpos atractivos en los que enterrar recuerdos, pero que no dejaban ninguna huella en él. Cierto que sus compañeros de piso le querían y cuidaban más de lo que él creía merecer, pero con Sean era algo... diferente y no acertaba a comprender por qué. No se había acostado con él, ni siquiera lo había intentado. No lo necesitaba, solo ansiaba verle aparecer cada noche y que se afirmara sobre la barra durante horas para hablar con él sin parar, entre copa y copa servida. Sabía que no iba a sustituir a Harry en su corazón ni en su vida. Nadie lo haría. Nunca. Pero las palabras de Sean, su voz, su mirada limpia, eran como un bálsamo sobre sus heridas. Draco pensaba que había encontrado un amigo, un verdadero amigo por primera vez en su vida.

- Mi Señor... – Flynt se inclinó ante Lucius, lo mismo que Goyle.

- Siéntense, señores. Díganme lo que han averiguado.

Los dos hombres obedecieron, acomodándose en sendos sillones y aceptando la copa de manos de su Lord.

- Efectivamente mi Señor, tal y como dijo Severus, Potter está desaparecido y Draco también. La casa esta vacía y nadie sabe donde se encuentran. – comenzó Flynt – De la misma forma, los vecinos confirmaron que Potter estuvo gravemente enfermo unos días antes de su desaparición, aproximadamente un mes antes.

Lucius paseó por la habitación, la mullida alfombra amortiguaba el sonido de sus pasos y solo se escuchaba el crepitar del fuego en la chimenea. Algo en su interior le había hecho desconfiar de su amante en un terrible momento de duda y había mandado a dos de sus hombres a corroborar los informes de Severus.

- Pero... Señor – continuó Flynt con una sonrisa de triunfo pintada en su rostro.

- ¿Sí...? – Lucius supo que había algo más, el estirado de Flynt disfrutaba anticipadamente por algo que ardía en deseos de comunicarle.

- Nos hemos enterado de algo... que si llega a buen término, puede ser... En fin, estoy seguro de que usted le encontrara un sinfín de posibilidades a su favor, señor.

Lucius trató de parecer indiferente o cuando menos, no demasiado interesado.

- Bien, Flynt. Dime de qué se trata.

- Del hijo de Potter, señor. – lanzó Flynt vehemente. – del hijo del mismísimo Harry Potter.

- ¿Del hijo de...¿Tiene un hijo? – exclamó Lucius enormemente sorprendido.

- Bueno, no todavía, pero lo tendrá, señor. En abril. Hablamos con la futura madre, es una muggle y está desesperada porque Potter no sabe nada de la noticia y quiere localizarlo como sea. Le prometimos ayudarla a cambio de información, pero la chica no sabe nada de él.

- Así que el héroe va por ahí preñando muggles y luego se da a la fuga… ¿Le disteis Veritaserum?

- Claro, señor. Por eso sabemos que ella no miente, realmente es el hijo de Potter. Y realmente ella desconoce su paradero. ¿Y si son ciertos los rumores de que ha muerto?

Lucius sopesó rápidamente las posibilidades, había empezado a extender el rumor de la posible muerte de Potter, todavía sin demasiado empeño, simplemente tanteando el efecto que podría tener una noticia así sobre sus hombres. Pero la idea de un hijo del héroe... posiblemente con sus mismos poderes... y a su cuidado y merced desde el mismo día de su nacimiento... Aquello daba un sesgo diferente a los planes de Lucius, muy diferente.

- No sé hasta que punto sea cierto, Flynt. Es posible que esté muerto, sí… – contesto Lucius pensativo.

Entonces se paró frente a Flynt y golpeó el suelo con su bastón.

- ¡Quiero ese niño! – rugió - ¡Quiero al hijo de Potter para mí¡Y tú me lo traerás! Deshazte de esa muggle, haz lo que quieras… pero tráemelo.

Flynt se levantó, satisfecho porque el efecto que su noticia había producido en Lucius era precisamente el que esperaba. Aquello le convertía desde ese momento en el favorito del Lord, su mano derecha. Sólo había tenido que hacerse merecedor de esa misión, la más importante de cuantas podía soñar una vez derrotado El-Niño-Que-Vivió. Goyle únicamente era un bobalicón que no había sabido aprovechar la oportunidad.

Toda la gloria sería para él.

- Lo tendrá, Señor. Puede usted estar seguro de que lo tendrá...

El invierno golpeaba con toda su rudeza en el mar helado y el buque parecía, como había leído Hermione en su libro sobre cultura muggle, un barco fantasma, con el casco blanco por el hielo adherido a él y largas estalactitas colgando de cada amurada, cabo y bancada como puñales transparentes.

Enormes bloques de hielo impactaban contra el casco y las brumas eran ya continuas. El trabajo se había convertido en algo ciertamente penoso, ya que cada parte del barco, grilletes, escotillas, pasamanos... todo, estaba helado y resbaladizo.

Los hombres llevaban a cabo su ingrata labor más en silencio que de costumbre, dejando la risa y la chacota para los escasos momentos de descanso en el comedor, donde los treinta y tantos tripulantes se transformaban en una masa ruidosa y vociferante, deseosos de conversación y calor humano.

Harry y Wallace se habían convertido en inseparables. Juntos trabajaban, comían, dormían y... juntos compartían algo que nadie más que ellos sabía.

Harry reconocía que Wallace jamás podría sustituir a Draco, pero ya daba su relación con el Sly por concluida y, aunque ni un sólo segundo había dejado de amarle y de extrañarle tan intensamente que dolía, había encontrado en Wallace un compañero que mitigaba en parte ese constante dolor. Wallace era cariñoso, leal y noble y merecía una oportunidad.

Esa tarde se encontraban junto con otros tres compañeros en el almacén, arreglando las maltrechas redes, echadas a perder en algunos tramos a causa del hielo, cuando de pronto Wallace sintió que Harry se quedaba muy quieto y su respiración se aceleraba y se volvía ruidosa y agónica, como si le costara conseguir el aire necesario. Alarmado se volvió hacia él y le tomó del brazo.

- ¡Harry...! – exclamó nervioso – ¡Harry¿Qué te pasa?

Harry parecía estar en trance, la mirada perdida en algún punto de la pared y la aguja en su mano derecha horadando la palma bajo el puño cerrado con fuerza, haciéndola sangrar sin aparentemente sentir dolor.

- ¡Harry! – Wallace arrojó su labor y se abalanzó sobre el moreno a tiempo para recogerle antes de que se desplomara contra el suelo.

Los otros compañeros dejaron inmediatamente su tarea y se acercaron a ellos, Harry yacía derrumbado en brazos de Wallace, en apariencia inconsciente.

- ¡Corred...! Llamad a Lothian. – gritó Wallace muy asustado.

Uno de los hombres salió presuroso y al momento volvió con el médico de a bordo. Trasladaron a Harry a la enfermería pero éste ya había vuelto en sí por el camino y se esforzaba en hacerles entender algo nervioso, que estaba perfectamente, que solo había sido un desmayo por... agotamiento. Que le dejaran seguir trabajando, por favor. Pero Lothian se negó y le mandó inmediatamente a la cama.

Wallace le acompañó a su camarote, después de que el médico le extrajera sangre para descartar una anemia y le dejó solo para que descansara.

En cuanto Wallace salió, Harry buscó la snitch. Sabía perfectamente lo que le había ocurrido, no era agotamiento, ni anemia, ni nada por el estilo.

Draco se encontraba mal, estaba sufriendo y le llamaba. No había utilizado la magia desde que había embarcado, no quería volver a hacerlo, pero esto era diferente. Era Draco, simplemente.

Tomó la snitch en su mano y tal como había hecho con el teléfono en la farmacia de Perthway, cerró los ojos y trató de sentirle. Supo enseguida lo que le ocurría. Aunque no necesitara la snicht, quería usarla para confirmar con más exactitud que la vida de Draco no corría peligro.

Era una de sus crisis. Y él no estaba allí para aliviarle, para acunarle entre sus brazos y besar su frente sudorosa y sus ojos aterrados.

Estampó la snicht contra la cama y salió del camarote como un basilisco. Necesitaba aire. Subió a cubierta sin siquiera acordarse de coger el chaquetón, pero era lo mismo porque no sentía el frío en absoluto. Se sentó en proa, junto a las puertas de la bodega y apoyó la espalda en uno de los congelados pies de acero de la grúa.

- Draco... - murmuró - Amor...

Gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por su rostro sin que él hiciera ningún esfuerzo por detenerlas. El hielo mojaba su suéter azul y el viento cortante quemaba sus mejillas, pero Harry no lo sentía... solo sentía que algo se le desgarraba por dentro, una vez más.

Draco gemía y temblaba en la cama en posición fetal, la almohada estaba completamente empapada, al igual que su camiseta y su pantalón de pijama. Se había acostado cerca de las siete de la mañana y cuando despertó, no tenía idea de que hora era, intuyó que por la tarde por la oblicuidad y la escasa fuerza con que los rayos de luz entraban ya por las rendijas de la persiana. Se había despertado con una sensación de desasosiego, que sin embargo confiaba dominar en cuanto se levantara y se tomara un café, o un par de cervezas… o esnifara algo de lo que creía recordar aún le quedaba de la noche anterior.

Pero la sensación, lejos de abandonarle, ni siquiera le permitió moverse de la cama. Pronto se convirtió en lo que Draco más temía... una de sus crisis de pánico. La primera desde… su otra vida. Respiró hondo, intentando que pasara de largo antes de que su mente fuera plenamente consciente de que ÉL no estaba ahí. Harry no estaba... y no quería tan siquiera imaginar lo que una de esas acometidas supondría sin que él estuviera a su lado para recoger sus pedazos.

Por eso todo su esfuerzo se encaminó a que no se asentara, que no comenzara, que el pánico no supiera que estaba solo...

Tarea inútil, error de bulto. El pánico lo sabía y Draco sabía que lo sabía. Por lo cual aquel ataque fue, con diferencia, el peor que Draco había sufrido en su vida. No el más largo, pero sí el más intenso. Todas las inmisericordes imágenes de sus peores momentos desfilaron ante él sin piedad, encontrándole demasiado débil y desarmado como para plantarles cara. Las sensaciones, las cacofonías de las carcajadas, el dolor que le traspasaba la carne, la humillación. No sabía como librarse de nada de aquello, no podía. Nadie le abrazaba, nadie le susurraba palabras de amor, nadie le acunaba...

Lloró, gritó y su llanto se perdió entre las paredes vacías y la angustia se atrincheró en su torturada mente, se hizo fuerte y creció y creció hasta límites que él no pensaba era capaz de soportar.

Soledad... miedo, vergüenza, terror... y más soledad. Necesidad de unos brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, pero no unos brazos cualesquiera. Sus brazos... Urgencia de una voz, su voz... Hambre de sus besos, los únicos besos que su boca admitía, quería y anhelaba.

Aquella noche, John no acudió a trabajar. Sus compañeros le encontraron cuando regresaron a casa por la noche hecho un ovillo, mojado y farfullando incoherencias. Rápidamente llamaron a Connie, que les dijo sin titubear que le cuidaran, ella se haría cargo de todo y el jefe ni siquiera se enteraría.

Había vomitado y tiritaba sin control. Dieron por hecho que se trataba de una sobredosis y después de cambiarle las sábanas y administrarle una infusión que también vomitó, se turnaron junto a su cama el resto de la noche, mirándole impotentes pero suponiendo que era lo único que podía hacerse, vigilar y esperar a que el susto pasara.

Wallace encontró a Harry temblando y llorando. Entonces empezó a sospechar que lo de su marinero en el almacén no había sido un desfallecimiento. Era otra cosa y estaba claro que era la misma cosa que nublaba sus ojos y secuestraba sus palabras cuando hacían el amor y Wallace necesitaba escuchar de labios de Harry palabras tan simples como que le quería, o que era especial para él. Pero nunca las decía. Wallace nunca había podido sentir a Harry suyo, tenía su cuerpo, tenía su compañía y su afecto. Pero no le tenía a él...

Se quitó su propio chaquetón y abrigó con él al moreno, tomándole por los brazos y levantándole con esfuerzo del suelo.

- Por todas las medusas, Harry. Vas a enfermar en serio si no te controlas.

Le llevó todo lo discretamente que pudo, que por descontado era bastante poco, hasta el camarote y empezó a despojarle de las ropas mojadas. Harry se dejaba hacer sin oponer resistencia, sin hablar ni tampoco ayudar a Wallace a desnudarle.

En ese momento irrumpió Morrison, les había visto pasar y le pareció una escena un tanto extraña, Wallace abrazando a Harry y éste dejándose llevar dócilmente.

- ¿Qué demonios...¡Wallace...!

Wallace se sobresaltó y se quedó paralizado con los pantalones de Harry a la altura de sus rodillas, agachado frente a él.

- Morrison. Maldita sea, que susto me ha dado.

- ¿Qué coño estáis haciendo? – preguntó Morrison, claramente escandalizado.

- ¿A usted que le parece, patrón¿No se ha enterado de que Harry se puso enfermo en el almacén? Me lo encontré helado y mojado hace cinco minutos. Pero si le parece le vuelvo a dejar donde estaba. – contestó Wallace enfadado, agradeciendo a pesar de todo, que aquello fuera en realidad lo que era y no lo que parecía.

- No tenía idea, no... – Morrison parecía abochornado – Lothian no me ha informado de nada.

- Pues ignoro el motivo, señor. Tal vez está muy ocupado con la epidemia de gripe o... se le ha olvidado. ¿Da usted su permiso para que me siga ocupando de él o le dejo a medio desnudar?

Harry parecía ignorante de todo cuanto ocurría a su alrededor. La mirada era ahora dura pero vacía. Los temblores habían cedido algo debido al calor que empezaba a penetrar en su cuerpo.

- Claro, Wallace. Termina y luego acude al puente, andamos escasos de hombres. – Morrison salió y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Le habían llegado habladurías de que esos dos... se entendían. Y él no quería ese tipo de relaciones entre su tripulación o tendría problemas con el Capitán, un hombre muy severo en cuestiones de moral. Llevaba muchos años en el mar y sabía que este tipo de roces era algo no demasiado extraño, habida cuenta de la cantidad de meses que los hombres pasaban entre ellos en soledad, sin compañía de mujeres. Pero también sabía por experiencia que siempre traía problemas ser demasiado condescendiente, mirar hacia otro lado. Y no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. Por Neptuno que no. Iría a hablar ahora mismo con Lothian, para que le confirmara la presunta enfermedad de Potter.

Cuando Draco salió del túnel dos días después y volvió al pub, Sean estaba esperándole y enseguida se acercó a él, preguntándole con ansiedad por la causa de su ausencia.

- Estuve enfermo... – fue la lacónica respuesta.

Draco se dirigió a su puesto detrás de la barra y Sean le siguió. Su rostro se veía preocupado y no le quitaba ojo.

- ¿Cómo de enfermo¿Qué te ocurrió exactamente, John?

Draco se quedó mirando a Sean. Sus ojeras hacían que su pálido rostro pareciera aún más afilado.

- Oye... me parece que te estás equivocando conmigo. – le soltó con frialdad – **N**o creo haberte dado... confianza como para que me interrogues de esa manera.

El chico moreno pareció quedarse de momento algo impactado por las cortantes palabras del rubio, pero no se marchó. Al contrario, le pidió un gintonic y continuó en la barra, como si ya hubiera olvidado el desplante.

"Draco... Draco... no cambiarás nunca..." pensó.


	25. Navidad

Capítulo 25 Navidad

La Navidad era preciosa en Edimburgo y Draco intentaba por todos los medios sentirse parte de la humanidad luchando denodadamente por sumergirse en el ambiente de jolgorio generalizado, que tendría su culminación entre el 29 de diciembre y el 2 de enero con la tradicional Hogmanay, la mayor fiesta de Año Nuevo del mundo entero. La Royal Mile y en realidad toda Old Town, estaban atestadas de gente a todas horas y aunque Draco de verdad lo intentaba, fracasaba de la misma forma. Solo veía rostros desconocidos y felices, que le hacían sentirse más solo y desgraciado de lo que habitualmente se sentía.

Eileen no había regresado a Helsinki, atraída por la famosísima fiesta y excitada lo mismo que Frankie, ella por vivirla en directo por primera vez y él por mostrársela a sus amigos extranjeros. De la misma forma, Connie no paraba de hablar de la celebración continuamente. Pero a él, por un oído le entraba y por otro le salía. Propuso a la pelirroja que le pidiera permiso al jefe para disfrutar durante unas horas del ambiente callejero, él se encargaría de todo, al fin y al cabo, todo el mundo iba a estar en Cannongate y la Royal Mile esa noche. Connie le besó radiante y le juró que le devolvería el favor en cuanto se lo pidiera.

Sean seguía fiel a su cita con John, acudiendo cada noche y fortaleciendo su amistad peldaño a peldaño. Cuando éste le dijo que no pensaba hacer nada especial para Hogmanay, salvo seguir trabajando, Sean le propuso esperarle hasta que cerrara el pub y acompañarle a casa a tomar la última copa y brindar por el nuevo año. Draco abrió la boca para negarse, pero la volvió a cerrar. Recordó su última crisis y pensó que esa noche todos estarían en la calle excepto él, que se quedaría en casa completamente solo, ocasión perfecta para rumiar su dolor y volver a sentirse vulnerable e indefenso ante un posible ataque. No era mala idea después de todo que Sean le acompañara en un momento tan especial. Algo parecido al miedo así se lo aconsejaba y Draco obedeció a su instinto.

- De acuerdo. Iremos a casa y te prepararé un firewiskhy – concedió mientras pasaba un paño por la barra y Sean le miraba desde su lugar habitual, en la esquina más alejada de la entrada.

- ¿Un qué…? – Sean pareció mas sobresaltado que sorprendido por el extraño nombre del cóctel, pero enseguida recobró la compostura - ¿Un firewiskhy has dicho?

- Si… es un combinado de mi invención. Te gustará. – contestó Draco.

- Seguro, curioso nombre… John, hoy tengo que irme temprano. – el moreno parecía irritado esa noche, o quizá molesto.

- ¿Te ocurre algo? Parece que tengas chinches bajo el suéter – se burló Draco. Sean no paraba de revolverse y rascarse el brazo. – ¿No habrá pulgas en tu pensionzucha?

- Ni que tú vivieras en un palacio, príncipe... – Sean le devolvió el dardo y apurando la cerveza que tenía en la mano, se despidió – Nos vemos mañana, John.

- Hasta mañana, y cuida esos picores…

- ¿Qué le pasaba? – preguntó Connie acercándose, curiosa como siempre.

- No sé... – contestó Draco indiferente – tenía prisa,… y hormigas por el cuerpo, por lo visto.

Connie rió y observó a Sean marcharse, al parecer con urgencia.

- Ten cuidado, príncipe. No te las vaya a pasar.

- Nena… te he dicho mil veces, que no tengo NADA con él. – dijo Draco mientras recogía los vasos desperdigados por la barra.

- Y yo soy la reina de Inglaterra y además, estoy tan ciega como un topo y no os veo tontear. A otro con ese cuento, príncipe. A tu Connie no se la das.

Draco sonrió y le lanzó a la cara el trapo con el que había secado la barra, la chica lo cogió en el aire con habilidad y volvió a reír.

- Como quieras, pelirroja. Si te gustan los cuentos de hadas, vale. Es mi gran amor y tenemos unas noches de pasión que te harían ruborizar.

A Connie le pareció que detrás de la guasa había tristeza en las palabras de John. Nunca le había contado nada de su pasado pero ella intuía que algo traspasaba a su compañero como una lanza. Porque le veía destruirse de día en día y recordaba que cuando vino era diferente. Porque antes no fumaba, no bebía, ni por supuesto andaba metiéndose rayas, aunque ya portaba la negrura encima. Porque adelgazaba a ojos vista y reía poco… muy poco. Connie le tenía cariño y procuraba mimarle y aconsejarle, pero él no se dejaba. Al menor signo de protección, John reaccionaba alzando un escudo entre él y la persona que pretendía acercársele. Era tan complicado… tan suficiente y tan frágil a la vez.

Le dio un fugaz besito en la mejilla y le alborotó el pelo, sabía que eso le enfadaba, pero a ella se lo aguantaba todo, por algo pasaban tantas horas juntos y por algo juntos se agotaban cada noche detrás de la barra, se defendían, se ayudaban y se encubrían el uno al otro cuando hacía falta. Draco le respondió dándole un tironcito de la larga trenza.

- Pelirroja... no tientes a tu suerte o te quedas sin Hogmanay – la amenazó mirándola con gesto burlón.

Connie le atizó otro beso, esta vez más fuerte y le guiñó el ojo. Si tan solo su atormentado John se dejara ayudar aunque fuera un poquito...

Efectivamente, la noche del 31, decenas de miles de personas de todo el mundo, literalmente invadían la Royal Mile, George Street y sobre todo, Princess Street. Bandas de música, gaiteros, grupos de teatro y multitudes de medio planeta hablando en decenas de idiomas diferentes, callejeaban disfrazadas y dispuestas a divertirse hasta caer rendidas. Todo era jolgorio y colorido en un combinado de goce y tradición a partes iguales. A las doce de la noche, por todo Edimburgo sus habitantes saldrían a la calle a abrazar a sus vecinos y chocar sus copas en lo que se conocía como First Footing, el "primer paso" hacia el Nuevo Año.

Draco se esforzaba en el pub. Connie se había marchado a la calle, radiante y prometiéndole estar de vuelta en un par de horas. Él servia copas sin descanso y agradecía el trajín, pues eso le impedía pararse a recordar otros fines de año, recientes y felices, que ya no volverían. Sean le ayudó como pudo, fregando las copas y recogiendo los vasos vacíos de las mesas y la noche fue pasando entre miradas de camaradería y trabajo ininterrumpido.

Cuando Connie volvió, feliz y colorada, se hizo cargo de su parte y Sean ocupó su lugar acostumbrado en la barra, echando una mano ya sólo de vez en cuando. Aquella noche se cerró más tarde que nunca y cerca de las cinco de la madrugada, los tres agotados jóvenes echaban la persiana por fin. Sean y John dieron un beso a Connie y se marcharon juntos, seguidos por la mirada sagaz de la pelirroja que dejó escapar un guiño a John antes de que éste se diera la vuelta. Él le contestó con un gesto entre divertido y soez de su mano, indicándole que se perdiera de una buena vez...

Como Draco había imaginado, la casa de South Bridge estaba vacía; probablemente sus compañeros ni siquiera aparecerían por allí en todo el día, dado que los festejos continuarían hasta el anochecer del día 1 en Holyrood y seguro que Eileen no quería perderse nada y remolcaría al bueno de Frankie aunque fuera arrastrando la lengua por todo el parque.

Sean y él pasaron al comedor y se dejaron caer en el sofá durante unos segundos. Antes de que el sueño le venciera, Draco propuso al moreno degustar su famoso combinado, a lo que este respondió que por supuesto, a eso habían venido¿**N**o...?

- Pero si estás muy cansado, déjalo. Ya me lo prepararás otro día, John. Brindemos con una cerveza, creo que es hora de que dejes de trabajar por hoy.

- Como quieras, Sean. La verdad es que estoy muerto. – el rubio sacó un paquetito del bolsillo y despejó la superficie de la mesa de cristal, frente a él. – Ve a por las cervezas¿quieres? La puerta de la izquierda, nada más salir.

Sean se levantó no sin antes mirar algo preocupado las maniobras de Draco. Fue hasta la cocina, abrió el frigorífico y sacó cuatro cervezas, volviendo enseguida al comedor.

A tiempo para ver como el rubio preparaba dos líneas perfectas de polvo blanco y enrollaba un billete nuevo, llevándolo hacia su nariz.

- No deberías hacer eso – dijo Sean gravemente, sobresaltando a Draco. Se sentó a su lado y dejó las botellas sobre la mesa – acabará matándote.

- Vamos, Sean. Esto no mata. ¿No habrás venido para sermonearme? Porque si es así... pierdes el tiempo. – Draco se agachó y esnifó una de las rayas, volviéndose luego hacia Sean – ¿Quieres?

- No, gracias.

Draco aspiró la segunda y cogiendo una cerveza, se recostó contra el respaldo del sofá. Miró a Sean y alzó su botella.

- Que tengas un feliz año, Sean.

- Y tú también, John. – el moreno chocó su botella contra la de su amigo, mirándole con tristeza.

Draco sonrió y se acomodó mejor en el sofá, descalzándose y subiendo las piernas, abrazando sus rodillas.

- ¿Sabes...? El año pasado, a estas mismas horas yo estaba...

- ¿Si...? – preguntó Sean, mirándole – ¿Dónde estabas?

- En la playa...

De pronto Draco se encontró a sí mismo hablando sin parar de Harry, no entendía cómo había empezado, ni el extraño influjo que Sean ejercía sobre él para hacerle abrir su corazón con la misma facilidad que si fuera una fruta madura. Se veía a sí mismo desgranando anécdotas, momentos íntimos, sentimientos y emociones y no terminaba de creérselo, como si realmente estuviera escuchando a otra persona hablar de una hermosa historia de amor terminada para siempre.

Sean le escuchaba en silencio, de vez en cuando parecía algo turbado pero no impedía que el rubio siguiera hablando, como si pensara que le hacía falta descargar el peso que soportaba su alma.

- Yo le quería tanto, Sean... ¡Y aún le quiero, maldita sea! Pero ya no tengo sitio en su vida, así de simple. – Draco terminó su segunda cerveza y se levantó a por otras dos.

- ¿Estas seguro, John? No le has preguntado su opinión, no le has dado una oportunidad – sugirió Sean, apenado, cuando el rubio volvió con las botellas.

- Ni lo haré, aquello terminó. Algún día podré pasar página y él solo será un recuerdo más o menos agradable.

- Claro... – afirmó Sean, no muy convencido.

De pronto el rubio se volvió hacia el moreno y le atrajo hacia sí, agarrándole por la muñeca. Se levantó y se colocó encima de él, a horcajadas sobre sus piernas y comenzó a acariciarle el pelo con una mano, mientras con la otra empezaba a desabrocharle la camisa.

- No... – Sean inmovilizó la mano con firmeza y le miró directamente a los ojos.

- ¿No...? – Draco interrumpió el movimiento y por un momento pareció confuso. - ¿No...¿No, qué...?

- No, John. Simplemente, no.

Draco descabalgó de Sean y escondió la cabeza entre las manos.

- Perdona, no sé en qué estaba pensando. Será mejor que te vayas.

- Me quedaré hasta que te duermas, vamos a la cama, John. Estas agotado.

Sean se levantó y tendió la mano a John, le ayudó a levantarse del sofá y le tomó por la cintura, ayudándole a caminar. Había bebido demasiado una vez más, aquello se estaba convirtiendo en algo habitual para el rubio.

Draco se dejó llevar mansamente y Sean le ayudó a desnudarse y meterse en la cama. Le tomó de la mano y al poco rato el rubio dormía profundamente... sin sueños, por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Sean apretó esa mano entre la suya y con la otra apartó el rubio cabello de la cara de Draco. Subió el cobertor hasta taparle los hombros y murmuró muy bajito.

- Terco... Terco y orgulloso Draco. Que equivocado estaba contigo... con vosotros dos.

El Año Nuevo en alta mar llegó entre cánticos y brindis, humo y risotadas. Por una noche se interrumpía el trabajo y los hombres procuraban divertirse, aún estando lejos de sus hogares y extrañando a sus familias. La cena había sido especial y a media noche todos se desearon felicidad y buenos augurios.

Harry y Wallace brindaron y se retiraron enseguida, despidiéndose de sus compañeros hasta el día siguiente.

Subieron a cubierta, donde el frío cortante helaba hasta los pensamientos y pasearon de la mano, en silencio. Se sentaron en popa, junto a la grúa donde Wallace había encontrado a Harry llorando y congelado aquel día que cayó fulminado por el recuerdo de algo que Wallace todavía ignoraba.

- Harry... – dijo el rubio con ternura, mientras le acariciaba la mano – Estás... triste esta noche. Quiero decir, más que de costumbre.

- No es nada, Wallace. Mañana se habrá pasado. – Harry le miró, sintiéndose enormemente culpable – Nunca me gustó la Navidad.

- Harry, yo... sabes que te quiero y... – Wallace suspiró y pareció reunir fuerzas para hablar – creo que tu corazón está hoy muy lejos de aquí. Nunca te he preguntado dónde, ni lo haré. Solamente quiero que sepas que confío en poder sustituir algún día a ese alguien que ahora lo ocupa.

Harry soltó la mano del chico rubio y le dio la espalda, para no ver la oscuridad y la pena en sus ojos azules. Wallace no merecía esto. Había sido un compañero leal desde el primer día y él había creído poder llegar a amarle. Pero... simplemente, no lo conseguía.

- Eso no es justo para ti, Wallace. He sido un egoísta todo este tiempo y creo que será más honrado por mi parte dejarlo. Tienes razón, creí poder olvidar, pero no puedo. Lo siento Wallace. Lo siento de verdad.

- Harry... no me importa – Wallace le cogió de la barbilla y giró su cara – Quiero seguir contigo a pesar de todo. Si tú me lo permites. Vivimos aquí y ahora. Nuestra vida hoy es el mar y hoy quiero tenerte a mi lado. Cuando atraquemos... será otro momento y entonces yo aceptaré lo que venga.

- Pero Wallace, no puedes conformarte con las migajas, las sobras. Tú vales mucho más que todo eso. Eres... especial. Y yo no puedo darte más, tienes que saberlo.

- Tú eres especial para mí, marinero y lo que tú me das también es especial. Déjame seguir a tu lado mientras dure la travesía, por favor.

Harry le abrazó. Era tan dulce, era el amor en estado puro y el se sentía tan ingrato... pero era lo que Wallace le pedía, y se lo pedía con el alma en los labios. Harry le quería, pero no le amaba. Le quería mucho, le acarició el pelo dorado con ternura y asintió. Wallace le sonrió.

- Nunca te pediré lo que sé que no puedes darme, Harry.

- Lo sé, Wallace. Vámonos a la cama o nos encontrarán mañana congelados y no es una bonita forma de empezar el año. – le dijo Harry.

Se levantaron y caminaron cogidos de la cintura hacia la escotilla que conducía a los camarotes. Antes de abrirla, soltaron su abrazo en previsión de encontrar compañeros por los pasillos; aunque su relación era un secreto a voces, ellos eran discretos y no les gustaba mostrar su inclinación en público. El masculino y bravo mundo del mar no veía con buenos ojos lo que por otra parte había ocurrido en los grandes buques desde el principio de los tiempos.

Un animado grupo de marineros venía de frente por el pasillo, cantando villancicos a voz en cuello y claramente achispados.

- ¡Parejita...¡Feliz año para los dos!

Les rodearon y les dieron palmadas y amistosos empentones. Wallace y Harry sonrieron con paciencia y esquivaron a los juerguistas en cuanto pudieron deshacerse de su afectuoso acoso.

El camarote estaba vacío, Greg y O´conell todavía debían seguir en la juerga del comedor. Wallace y Harry se miraron incómodos durante unos instantes y después empezaron a desnudarse de espaldas el uno al otro y se acostaron en sus respectivas literas.

Pasaron unos minutos, en los que ninguno de los dos parecía poder alcanzar el sueño.

- Harry...

- ¿Qué...?

Silencio. Crujir de tablas. El sonido de unos pies descalzos saltando al suelo.

- ¿Puedo...? – Wallace interrogó a Harry con sus ojos color cielo desde el suelo, agachado a su lado.

Harry se apartó, dejando sitio en la cama para su rubio compañero y levantó las mantas, invitándole a entrar.

- Claro que puedes. Venga, ven o te enfriarás.

Wallace se acomodó junto a Harry, sintiendo su agradable calor y apoyó la cabeza en el hueco de su hombro. Este hundió sus dedos en el rubio cabello, sin poder evitar que su pensamiento volara a otra cabeza rubia y a otro cuerpo, pálido y suave. Volvió a sentirse desleal para con el hombre que se cobijaba contra él y al que no podía dar lo que le hubiera gustado darle. Detuvo la caricia y Wallace le miró.

- No te sientas mal, Harry. Esto es lo que quiero. – le abrazó y rodeó su cintura con las piernas, consiguiendo que el moreno se tranquilizara un poco y respondiera a las sensuales maniobras otra vez. – No me debes nada más, no lo olvides.

El nuevo año recibió al buque arrastrero con la misma frialdad con que lo había despedido el viejo. En silencio, cargado de brumas y de hielo. Los dos muchachos se levantaron y siguieron con sus pesadas faenas al día siguiente como cualquier otro día, como si el resto del mundo no existiera, como si sólo hubiera peces, agua y frío en sus vidas aparte de ellos mismos y del calor que podían ofrecerse el uno al otro.

Los mortífagos tuvieron ese año una peculiar forma de celebrar la Navidad. Lucius Malfoy recibió el mejor regalo que pudiera soñar debajo del árbol (si es que hubiera tenido árbol)... el hijo de Harry Potter.

La noche antes de Año Nuevo, Flynt y Goyle volvieron a la costa escocesa con intenciones algo más concretas que la vez anterior. Irrumpieron sin contemplaciones en casa de Sarah y después de dejar fuera de combate a toda su familia con un piadoso "desmaius" le aplicaron a ella el mismo hechizo y la trasladaron a Malfoy Manor donde despertó, aterrada y pensando que alucinaba, que todo era una pesadilla atroz o un delirio producido por otra subida de tensión.

Pero para su desconcierto, todo era más que real. Lucius la recibió con una gran sonrisa y la invitó a sentarse en un cómodo sillón frente al fuego.

- Señorita... tenga usted la amabilidad de sentarse y aceptar un té caliente. Mis hombres no son muy refinados y seguro que sus procedimientos han dejado mucho que desear. Por favor... disculpe sus rudos modales y considérese en su casa.

A Sarah aquel tipo le parecía como sacado de una película de vampiros. Era tremendamente atractivo y refinado, tanto que ella se sentía vulgar y provinciana allí sentada, con su barriga y sus ropas de faena, oliendo como siempre, a pescado. Las ropas del hombre eran negras, largas hasta el suelo y su pelo… de un rubio platino y largo hasta más allá de los hombros. Pero... ¿Todo aquello era real? Sintió un mareo y aceptó la taza de té, único elemento comprensible y sólido dentro de tanta alucinación.

- Gracias. – balbuceó – Señor... no entiendo. ¿Qué es este sitio¿Qué hago aquí¿Qué le han hecho a mi familia?

- Oh... querida mía. No tiene por qué preocuparse. – Lucius rió y pasó sus dedos por el pelo de Sarah, que se apartó ligeramente con un estremecimiento – Su familia está bien, créame, solo un poco atontados, nada más. A usted también la tuvieron que dormir para trasladarla hasta aquí y por eso se encuentra algo confusa. Quizá algún día nosotros también seamos... parientes, hermosa niña.

- ¿Parientes? No comprendo... – Sarah dio un sorbo de su té y se tranquilizó algo, ese hombre era extraño, frío, distante, pero no parecía querer hacerle daño.

- Sí, princesa... usted conoció a Louis ¿Me equivoco? Intuyo que es usted la chica que pretendía al pescador. A... Harry, quiero decir.

- Señor... – Sarah se puso tensa – ignoro como sabe usted todo eso. Harry será mi esposo en cuanto regrese y...

- ¿Se entere de que está esperando un hijo suyo, hermosura? – Lucius agitó su melena, teatral – Nunca hará tal cosa. Porque no volverá... ¡Oh...! Lo siento, señorita, veo que mis hombres no la han informado de tan fatal eventualidad.

Sarah dejó caer la taza, que se estrelló contra la suave alfombra, sin romperse pero derramando todo su contenido. Se llevó las manos a la boca ahogando un grito y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

- Miente... no sé por qué, ni quién es usted, ni sus hombres. Pero mi Harry no... ¡Dios mío! – se llevó la mano a la prominente barriga y se dejó caer en el sillón, desmadejada – No puede ser... nos íbamos a casar en cuanto volviera de su viaje.

- ¿Qué viaje, querida? – ironizó Lucius – ¿Acaso sabe usted dónde está?

- No, pero... volverá. Lo sé. Tiene que... cuidar de su... de mí.

- Bien, querida. Déjeme que le explique. El no volverá. No volverá allí, al pueblo quiero decir. Pero sabe lo de su embarazo. Y mientras él no esté, me ha encargado que yo... cuide de usted y de su hijo.

- ¿Pero quién es usted? – dijo Sarah casi al borde de la histeria.

- Digamos que... alguien muy cercano a Potter,... a Harry. Un pariente que le ama y al que él ha pedido este favor tan especial. Él tiene mucho poder y yo... mucho dinero. – hizo un amplio gesto con la mano, abarcando la lujosa sala y mirando fijamente a Sarah – Cuidaré de los dos. Y tendrá todo lo que usted jamás hubiera imaginado. Por supuesto, el apellido Potter, fortuna, comodidades... y a su marinero cuando vuelva.

Sarah no era tonta. Sopesó sus posibilidades. Dejarse engañar, porque en alguna parte de ese discurso estaba el engaño; y quizá conseguir todo aquello que se le ofrecía o... rebelarse y... ¿Y qué¿Pelear contra cinco hombres extraños con quién sabe que oscuras intenciones¿Que además, parecían tener excepcionales facultades para drogarla o utilizar algún inusual poder de sugestión y hacerla sentir sensaciones incomprensibles?

- De acuerdo, señor. ¿A cambio de qué? – suspiró hondo. No se tragó lo del parentesco, aquella gente no parecían parientes de nadie. Figuraban más bien una especie de secta, o mafia... Sarah había visto escenas parecidas a ésta sólo en la televisión o en el cine. Pero pensó que en este nuevo escenario parecía más que posible volver a ver a su marinero. Si es que Harry era marinero… No sabía por qué, ni de que forma pero en el pueblo ya empezaba a darle por perdido y uniendo esto a su falta de escrúpulos y su ansia por tener a Harry de cualquier manera, contestó sin dudar – Dígame que quiere exactamente que haga.

- Oh... nada, querida niña. No sea tan suspicaz, Harry nos encargó que la atendiéramos hasta que vuelva. Solo tiene que dejarse cuidar, nada más. Queremos lo mejor para usted y su hijo. Más adelante le explicaré quienes somos, además de parientes de Harry, como ya le dije. Y quien es él en realidad. Su marinero realmente es alguien influyente, señorita. Él es... Por el momento dejémoslo en alguien importante, que no desea que su nombre salga a la luz ni que su hijo, ni por supuesto usted, vivan en la escasez y la soledad de aquel pueblo.

- ¡Oh... señor¿Harry es...? – a Sarah se le abrió todo un mundo de posibilidades. Si aquello era una mafia, su Harry era el capo. Si era una secta, el gurú. O quizá era un político poderoso de incógnito por algún motivo, o un espía secreto...

- No pregunte más por ahora, señorita. Deberá usted olvidar a su familia por el momento. Le aseguro que estarán protegidos por mis hombres. Escríbales una carta diciéndoles que se encuentra bien y que se va a casar en breve. Que ya les avisará cuando nazca el bebé. Y déjese cuidar sin hacer preguntas ¿Le parece? – Lucius miró interrogante a Sarah y le ofreció la mano para levantarse, Sarah se puso en pie y se alisó el vestido.

- De acuerdo, señor. Haré como dice. ¿Harry tardará mucho en volver?

- No, querida mía... solo quedan cuatro meses para que su hijo venga al mundo. Seguro que Harry hará cuanto esté en su mano por volver para el feliz acontecimiento. Sheridan, acompaña a la señorita.

Sarah sonrió y se dejó guiar como en una nube por aquel hombre a lo que iban a ser sus habitaciones de ahora en adelante. Miró por los grandes ventanales y contempló el cielo gris de diciembre. Era todo tan irreal, pero tan maravilloso...

- Mi señor... – dijo Flynt en tono acusador - ¿Es necesaria tanta condescendencia con ella¿Qué necesidad hay de tanta farsa?

- Flynt, a veces consigues parecer inteligente y otras tu cerebro es como una uva arrugada. – contestó Lucius despectivamente – Ella no me interesa ni lo más mínimo. Pero ese niño tiene que nacer sano. Seguro que tú ya la habrías encadenado en las mazmorras.

Flynt bajó la cabeza, otorgando con ello veracidad a las palabras de Lucius.

- ¡Necesito ese niño vivo, no muerto, idiota! Ella es solo un recipiente, temporalmente necesario. Cuando el pequeño Potter nazca, te la daré y te diviertes si eso es lo que quieres. De momento, quiero que esté entre algodones. ¿Entendido?

- Sí, mi señor. Lo siento, señor – Flynt hizo una reverencia y salió humildemente de la sala. Había estado a punto de echarlo todo a perder.

Enero dio paso a un febrero gélido y cargado de nieve. Desde Londres hasta las islas Orkney las nevadas eran intensas y continuas. Ron volvió a casa ese día resoplando y con la nariz colorada, se quitó la bufanda y llamó a Hermione.

- ¡Estoy en la cocina! – se oyó la voz de la chica – Quítate las botas en la entrada y no mojes el suelo.

Ron obedeció cuando ya había iniciado el camino hacia el interior del piso. Retrocedió sigiloso, aplicando un hechizo limpiador al suelo mojado que había ido dejando a su paso y se descalzó, dejando las botas en el gabanero del recibidor. En calcetines se dirigió a la cocina y besó a Hermione, que guisaba algo que olía maravillosamente bien.

- ¿Y Toottie? – preguntó extrañado de que el elfo no hubiera salido a recibirle.

- Le di el día libre – contestó Hermione devolviéndole el beso – estaba invitado a una especie de boda, o algo por el estilo.

- ¡Hasta los elfos se casan hoy día! No sé donde diablos iremos a parar, Herm.

- Cada vez te vuelves más raro, querido. – rió la chica – ¿Qué tal en el Ministerio?

Ron se sentó a la mesa de la cocina y guardó silencio. Hermione se volvió, extrañada.

- ¿Ha pasado algo? – preguntó recelosa. Tapó la olla y acudió al lado de Ron, sentándose también.

- Bueno... – comenzó el pelirrojo frotándose la frente, como si pensara en como enfocar el asunto – Veras, Hermione. He oído rumores.

- ¿Rumores¿Qué clase de rumores, Ron? – Hermione parecía irritada de pronto, Ron daba tantas vueltas a todo antes de concretar...

- Rumores sobre Malfoy. Creo que están sobre su pista. A punto de actuar.

- ¡Dios mío, Ron! Eso es muy grave... – Hermione dió un salto de la silla y se paró frente a su pareja – Cuéntamelo todo, ahora mismo.

- Bien... – comenzó Ron – conoces a Eric, mi amigo, el que trabaja en la Oficina de Coordinación de Duendes, pues es sobrino de Dawlish, auror del Departamento. Bien, esta mañana ha venido a buscarme. Me ha dicho que al parecer tienen localizado a Draco. Y que la orden de detención llegó ayer por la tarde al Cuartel de Aurores. Es cuestión de horas, Hermione.

- ¡Pero hay que hacer algo¡Hay que avisarle, avisar a Harry, a Snape...! – Hermione comenzó a dar vueltas por la cocina.

- ¿Y que quieres hacer, Herm? Draco es un mortífago, tienen una orden de arresto y mañana estará en Azkaban. Harry está, por su culpa, en no sabemos que maldito mar, olvidado del mundo y Snape… tampoco sabemos nada de él hace tiempo. Dejemos que esto termine, ellos ya no están juntos. Tal vez sea lo mejor, Herm.

- ¿Pero qué estás diciendo, por el amor de dios, Ron? – gritó Hermione escandalizada – No creo que Draco sea un mortífago, nunca lo he creído. ¿Piensas de verdad que Harry habría vivido tres años con un mortífago? Me estoy hartando de ti, Ron. O demuestras algo de juicio, sólo un poco, o tendré que tomar partido. Estamos hablando de la vida de un inocente, esto no es ninguna tontería. ¡Te ciegan los celos¡Madura de una vez, Ronald Weasley u olvídame!

El pelirrojo pareció avergonzado, bajó los ojos y cruzó las manos sobre la mesa.

- Tal vez tienes razón, Hermione. Siempre has debido tenerla, pero yo no te hago caso. No he soportado nunca que Harry nos dejara por él. Eso no es ser un buen amigo. ¿Verdad?

- No, Ron. No lo es. – terminó Hermione tajante – Y ahora deberíamos hacer algo en lugar de seguir perdiendo el tiempo si queremos evitar que Draco acabe en Azkaban.

El Cuartel General de Aurores bullía de actividad. Esta vez sí... por fin le tenían. Localizado y controlado. Había sido visto, no sólo imaginado como la última vez, y la orden de arresto se había conseguido diligenciar con prontitud, algo inusual pero que de vez en cuando, para satisfacción de los hombres y mujeres que dependían de ese papel para entrar en acción, ocurría. Como de vez en cuando también ocurría una casualidad, algo inesperado cuando ya casi no confiaban en encontrar al escurridizo criminal de turno. Como en esta ocasión...

El soplo había llegado del retén que operaba en Edimburgo.

Casualmente uno de los aurores de la brigada de la capital había visto unas fotografías en un folleto de publicidad de unos grandes almacenes. Y el muchacho rubio que aparecía en ellas... el que miraba a la cámara con desdén y arrogancia... ¡Por todos los magos... parecía ser él!

El auror afortunado se hizo rápidamente con todos los ejemplares del folleto que el joven con el carrito de publicidad iba repartiendo por los buzones de Hill Street, donde el destacamento tenía instalada su base de operaciones. ¡No podía creer en su suerte! Desde que el mortífago había desaparecido de la costa, en septiembre, no habían conseguido ni un maldito dato nuevo... nada. Dado que los ataques a muggles habían cesado, el Departamento para el Uso Indebido de la Magia ya no podía rastrear los estragos teóricamente cometidos por Potter y ellos se habían quedado sin pistas. Y ahora... cuando menos lo esperaban, cinco meses después, el criminal le miraba sonriente desde un catálogo de moda, posando con desfachatez y cinismo como si fuera el dueño del mundo, dejándose adorar por cuatro chicas vestidas como esperpentos que le miraban arrobadas.

El auror siguió la pista del folleto después de enviar todos los demás ejemplares a Londres, para que empapelaran el Cuartel y se dieran el gustazo de saber tan próxima su victoria sobre Malfoy.

Pronto fue a dar con una modesta agencia de publicidad en Old Town, trabajaba principalmente con aspirantes noveles que por unas pocas libras y la promesa del salto a la fama, llenaban con su imagen las páginas de cientos de catálogos de franquicias y almacenes de todo tipo de productos, como perfumes, ropa o artículos del hogar. Eileen, una de las chicas de la fotografía, era compañera de piso del chico rubio, explicó el jefe. Incluso podía enseñar su book al policía que le interrogaba. ¿Había hecho algo la chica¿O quizás el chico?

El dueño de la agencia quiso parecer colaborador con el poli y recordó que el muchacho había posado con la condición de que nunca se publicara la fotografía. ¿Cómo era eso? Había preguntado el policía.

- Verá, señor. – empezó a explicar el hombre, algo nervioso. Sabía que había cometido una ilegalidad y dudaba como salvaría mejor el pellejo, si colaborando con la poli, suponiendo que el chico hubiera hecho algo grave, u ocultando que publicaba fotografías sin el consentimiento de sus protagonistas. Se decidió por lo primero, ya que al parecer buscaban al chico, no a empresarios sin escrúpulos. – El caso es que el muchacho vino una tarde a buscar a Eileen, la chica rubia que está a su lado. Yo enseguida capté sus posibilidades y le ofrecí participar en la promoción, necesitábamos un chico justo de su porte y su físico ya que el modelo varón estaba enfermo. Él se negó, pero entonces le dije que me dejara solamente hacerle unas fotos con las chicas, luego eliminaría su imagen y la sustituiría por la del verdadero modelo. Le dije que tenía verdadera urgencia por entregar esas fotos y… las chicas también insistieron.

El jefe hizo una pausa y miró al supuesto policía, a ver como se estaba tomando la patraña. Parecía que iba bien, así pues, continuó.

El amigo de Eileen aceptó, pero ya le he dicho que insistió mucho en que no publicara su imagen – el jefe pensó que el efecto dramático de esta afirmación sería suficiente para remarcar que su agencia había contribuido a la localización de un delincuente, como parecía ser el caso.

- ¿Y por qué lo hizo? – en realidad al auror le importaba menos que nada aquella cuestión, pero le pareció divertido hacer sudar un poco al tipejo que tenía delante.

- Pues... el caso es que el otro chico todavía sigue enfermo – mintió el tipo – Se le complicó una pulmonía, así que no tuve mas remedio o las chicas se quedarían sin trabajo.

- Bien... no me interesa nada más. – concluyó bruscamente el supuesto policía – Déme la dirección de la chica.

Así fue como gracias a una casualidad, la imagen de Draco Malfoy, vestido con unos vaqueros y una camiseta negra y rodeado de cuatro bellezas, decoraba ahora todos los rincones libres de las paredes del Cuartel General de Aurores en Londres. Destacaba clara y rotunda la marca de Voldemort en su antebrazo, la cual evidentemente pasaba por un simple e incluso sugestivo tatuaje en el mundo muggle.

En cuestión de minutos los Aurores habían localizado la dirección del pub donde trabajaba y en tan solo un día más, quizá escarmentados por el anterior chasco y consiguiente escándalo, el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica había emitido la orden de arresto. Todo un record para la mastodóntica burocracia del Ministerio.

Mientras la nieve seguía cayendo, bloqueando carreteras y aislando pueblos, Draco, ignorante de cuanto se cernía a su alrededor, entraba en el pub a las siete en punto, dispuesto a encarar otra jornada más de trabajo. Connie todavía no había llegado, las sillas descansaban boca abajo sobre las mesas y la mujer de la limpieza recogía sus bártulos para marcharse.

- Hasta mañana, chico. – se despidió la mujer pasando al lado de Draco. – no te canses mucho... y come. Cada día estás más delgado.

- Hasta mañana, Dolores. Si me preparas un plato de tus famosos scones de cebolla me lo comeré todo. Connie me ha hablado de ellos.

- ¡Haberlo dicho antes, criatura! Mañana mismo traigo una fuente para ti solo, John. Y quiero que dejes el fondo brillante o yo misma te los meteré uno a uno hasta la campanilla.

- Te prometo que no hará falta que me tortures, Dolores. Me los comeré todos "…en algún momento…" - susurró sin que ella le oyera.

Dolores salió y Draco se quedó solo, empezó a bajar las sillas y suspiró, ya cansado antes de empezar. Se haría una raya en cuanto terminara con las sillas y eso le daría fuerza para la larga noche que le esperaba, no creía que hubiera mucho jaleo debido a la nieve, pero por otra parte era sábado y los estudiantes no temían al frío si se trataba de escuchar buena música y beber la mejor cerveza de Old Town.

En alta mar la situación climatológica no era mucho mejor. El frío era extremo, el buque asemejaba más a un iceberg que a un barco y Harry no pensaba que realmente pudiera existir una temperatura tan baja en ningún sitio. Le tocaba pasillos, junto con Wallace y daba golpes con los pies y saltitos en la helada cubierta a la vez que se abrazaba el cuerpo y se calaba el gorro de lana cada vez más abajo, mientras vigilaba la tensión de las redes.

Estaba inquieto desde la mañana, algo pasaba en Edimburgo y tenía verdadera urgencia por ir a su camarote a coger la snicht y dejar que la impronta de Draco le invadiera, le diera algo de información. Quedaba una hora y media de guardia en el pasillo y miraba el reloj cada cinco minutos. Empezaba a ser desesperante el lento transcurrir del tiempo, pero de momento, sabía que Draco estaba bien. Era más bien la sensación de algo que le amenazaba. Algo inminente y oscuro, muy oscuro...

La siete y media, por fin. El relevo acudió y Harry corrió hacia la escotilla de los camarotes, seguido por la mirada entre sorprendida y dolida de Wallace, que había confiado en que irían juntos a tomar un reconfortante coñac al comedor.

Voló por los estrechos pasillos y entró como un rayo en su camarote, rebuscando inmediatamente en sus cajones y sacando la snitch a la vez que se despojaba a empujones del chaquetón. Se sentó despacio en la cama, dejando que lo que fuera que quedaba de Draco en aquella esfera dorada, le inundara. Sintió amenaza… nada más relevante que lo que había sentido durante todo el día. Pero fue suficiente para no volver a dejar la snitch en su lugar, la guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón y paseó nervioso por el exiguo dormitorio.

Alguien abrió despacio la puerta.

- ¿Quién es? – se sobresaltó Harry.

- Harry, soy yo – la voz de Wallace le hizo volver a la realidad - ¿Te ocurre algo? Saliste corriendo y…

Se acercó a él y recogió el chaquetón mojado de encima de su cama, se estaban empapando las mantas y Harry ni se había percatado.

- Perdona Wallace. Es que... me sentí indispuesto y... tuve que... vomitar. Ya estoy bien. ¿Quieres que vayamos a tomar algo? – Harry recogió el chaquetón de manos de Wallace y le sonrió al tiempo que cerraba su mano en torno a la snicht de su bolsillo.

Salieron juntos del camarote y se dirigieron hacia el comedor de la tripulación.

- Harry... ¿Seguro que te encuentras bien? Los análisis de sangre no revelaron anemia ni nada extraño, pero... – Wallace le miró, preocupado – últimamente estas más delgado y...

- Estoy bien, Wallace. Me debió sentar mal el pescado de la comida. Era demasiado picante.

Eligieron sitio en el comedor y Wallace se levantó a por las bebidas. Harry seguía acariciando la snicht en su bolsillo.

- Toma. A ver si te entonas y te vuelve el color. – Wallace le tendió una de las copas y acarició su mano al hacerlo.

- Gracias. – Harry tomó un sorbo y de pronto se quedó inmóvil.

- Marinero...

- ¡Tengo que irme! – Harry se levantó, tirando la copa y empujando a un compañero, que derramó todo el contenido de su vaso. Echó a correr por el comedor, atropellando sin miramientos a todo el que se le ponía por delante y salió gritando como un loco - ¡No...¡Draco¡¡No...!

A Wallace le pareció que gritaba un nombre, el mismo nombre que pronunciaba gimiendo por las noches, entre pesadillas y sudores. Hundió la cabeza entre sus manos y dudó entre seguirle o quedarse allí... con las dos copas llenas frente a él. Sintiendo la mirada compasiva de los hombres sobre su persona.


	26. Detenido

**Capítulo 26 Detenido**

Tres hombres entraron al pub y se sacudieron la nieve de los abrigos. Uno de ellos se acercó a la barra y los otros dos se sentaron en una mesa, cerca de la salida.

- Tres cervezas, por favor. – pidió el individuo al camarero rubio mientras echaba una ojeada a su alrededor, observando el local.

- Tenga, señor. – Draco puso los vasos sobre la barra – Hace frío ¿verdad?

- Mucho, chaval. Pero enseguida entraremos en calor – el hombre le miró con un aire despectivo.

Cogió las bebidas y volvió a la mesa, con sus compañeros. Draco se encogió de hombros y encendió un cigarrillo. Bueno, a él le importaba una mierda si ese estúpido y sus amigos tenían calor, frío o si se la pelaban los unos a los otros. Siguió rellenando las neveras y colocando vasos limpios en los estantes. Connie llegaría de un momento a otro y Sean entraba por la puerta en ese instante. A Draco se le iluminó la mirada. Cogió uno de los vasos vacíos y le sirvió una cerveza, sonriendo.

- Hola, Sean. Empezaba a pensar que te había imaginado. ¡Llegas cinco minutos tarde! – el chico moreno se sentó en una banqueta y se acodó en la barra.

- La ciudad está imposible, todo colapsado. Tanta nieve es agobiante, sobre todo tantos días seguidos. ¿Qué tal por aquí?

Draco señaló con la cabeza a los tres hombres de la mesa, los únicos clientes por el momento del local.

- Tranquilidad, ya ves...

Harry corrió y corrió hacia su camarote. Resbaló por cubierta varias veces, dando con sus huesos contra las congeladas estructuras de acero en dos o tres ocasiones. Algo terrible ocurría, espantoso. Draco estaba en peligro; en grave, gravísimo peligro. Abrió la escotilla con tanta fuerza que golpeó la pared y corrió más todavía por el pasillo, hasta el camarote. Irrumpió violentamente, sobresaltando a O´conell que dormitaba en su escaso tiempo libre.

- ¿Qué demonios...? –farfulló el irlandés.

Harry no contestó. Abrió su armario y sacó la varita, escondida debajo de la ropa. Volvió a salir como un endemoniado, dejando a O´conell con la boca abierta y la sorpresa en los ojos.  
Subió a cubierta y se detuvo junto a las amuras de proa, jadeando. Se quitó el gorro de lana y lo enganchó en uno de los grilletes, sobre la amurada. Al verlo, cualquiera pensaría que había caído al mar.

- Lo siento, Wallace...

Aplicó la varita sobre su cuerpo y desapareció.

Un grupo de jóvenes risueños entró en ese momento en el pub, seguidos por escasos segundos, por Connie.

- ¡Hola chicos! – saludó a John y Sean a la vez que sacudía la nieve de su ropa, al igual que hacían todos los que iban entrando. – Voy al servicio, príncipe, enseguida estoy contigo.

- Tranquila, preciosa. – contestó Draco – No hay prisa.

Sirvió al grupo de estudiantes y se dispuso a charlar con Sean, como cada noche.

- ¿Te libraste de las pulgas, colega? – bromeó Draco. Algunas veces, Sean se rascaba el brazo y él le tomaba el pelo acerca de la dudosa higiene de su pensión, a la que por cierto, nunca había ido.

- Muy gracioso, John. Ocúpate de tus asuntos y entre ellos, de ponerme otra cerveza que esta se terminó ya, remedo de camarero.

- Pues tendrás que esperar o servírtela tú mismo, señor licenciado. Voy al almacén, faltan botellas de ginebra. ¿Me sustituyes un momento? No tardaré nada.

Sean se levantó y pasó detrás de la barra, dejando sitio al rubio para que saliera.

- No tardes, ya sabes que me pongo nervioso si me piden dos cosas a la vez.

- Y si te piden una también. Relájate, Sean. No me pienso fugar. Limítate a estar ahí ¿De acuerdo? – Draco le guiñó el ojo y se dirigió hacia el fondo del pub, al almacén.

Uno de los hombres de la mesa junto a la puerta se levantó y se encaminó a la barra.

- ¿El servicio? – preguntó al chico moreno.

- Al fondo.

Harry apareció en Canongate. No tenía la menor idea de adonde dirigirse pero confió en su instinto, hasta ahora nunca le había fallado en lo concerniente a Draco. Aunque rogaba porque en esta ocasión sus peores temores fueran sólo una equivocación. La nieve caía cada vez con más intensidad, las farolas apenas alumbraban las calles, cargadas como estaban por casi veinte centímetros de manto blanco. Miró a uno y otro lado y se encomendó a su intuición. Muy poca gente circulaba por la calle, y tampoco cabía preguntar, cuando realmente no sabía dónde quería ir. Echó a correr hacia la izquierda, sus pisadas hacían crujir la nieve bajo sus pies y el suéter azul, uniforme de la tripulación, era lo único que le aislaba del frío. El pelo se le pegaba, mojado, a la frente. Las calles fueron haciéndose cada vez más estrechas, Harry sabía que iba en la dirección correcta y corría ciegamente, sin pensar. No serviría de nada pensar, sólo actuar, fuera lo que fuera lo que le esperaba.  
En High Street vaciló, aquella vía volvía a ser más ancha. Estaba perdiendo el rumbo, se disipaba la señal, la angustia y el pálpito de su corazón se apagaban al salir de las retorcidas callejas. De nuevo giró a la izquierda y cuando se volvió a internar por el barrio antiguo, la llamada volvió. Era como una quemazón, un desasosiego y una certeza...  
Grupos de estudiantes entraban y salían de los pubs, desafiando al frío y a la nieve. Harry supo que Draco estaba en uno de esos garitos nocturnos.  
Con ansia y terror crecientes, se fue asomando en cada uno de los que encontraba en su camino. Vio gente de todos los pelajes. Clientes, todavía pocos dada la hora; camareros, en su mayoría chicos y chicas jóvenes. Pero no vio a Draco. Desesperado se apoyó un momento contra la pared e intentó acompasar su respiración y tranquilizarse, no podía dejarse llevar por el pánico.

A la vez que Draco avanzaba hacia el almacén y uno de los hombres le seguía, Connie se cruzó con él, de vuelta del servicio.

- Voy a por ginebra, cariño – le informó el rubio – he dejado a Sean en la barra, corre a rescatarle o le dará una apoplejía.

- ¡Connie al rescate, príncipe! Trae también extracto de lima. Ayer me pareció que quedaba muy poco.

- A tus órdenes, pelirroja.

Draco abrió el almacén y encendió la luz. La puerta de cierre hidráulico se cerró tras él. Silbando se adentró por entre las estanterías llenas de cajas de botellas, latas de encurtidos y vajillas de repuesto. Pensó en aprovechar la soledad y la oportunidad de tener a Sean y Connie en la barra para inhalar un poco de dama blanca, pero decidió dejarlo para más tarde. El cansancio parecía haber desaparecido y se encontraba relativamente animado. Buscó las cajas de ginebra y recordó el encargo de Connie.  
Un crujido sonó tras él. Sería Murphy, el gato negro que se encargaba de mantener el almacén limpio de roedores.

- No des un paso más...

La voz retumbó, amenazadora en las paredes de ladrillo del almacén.

- ¿Quién...?

- ¡Cállate! – rugió la voz –vuélvete despacio y con las manos en alto, Malfoy. No intentes nada.

Harry se asomó al pub que tenía sobre la puerta un cartel de madera, le recordaba a Cabeza de Puerco, en Hogsmeade. Tras la barra charlaban una chica pelirroja y un chico moreno. Vio a dos hombres, algo fuera de lugar, en una mesa cerca de la puerta y a un grupo grande de estudiantes, armando jaleo algo más adentro. Ni rastro de Draco…, pero supo que era el lugar. Entró despacio, ocultando su rostro a los hombres de la mesa por puro instinto y se dirigió a la barra. El chico moreno salía en ese momento de ella, por el otro extremo y se encaminaba a una de las mesas vacías, para sentarse de espaldas a él, mirando hacia el fondo del local.  
La chica se dirigió a Harry, observó que no llevaba abrigo, pese a la intensa nevada y que su pelo y sus ropas estaban empapados.

- ¿Qué te pongo? – preguntó, sonriente – Vas a pillar una pulmonía.

- Nada... oye... ¿Trabaja aquí un chico inglés... rubio, delgado?

- ¡El príncipe! Perdona, quiero decir, John. ¿Te refieres a él?

- ¡Sí! ...seguro. ¿Dónde está? – preguntó Harry aliviado.

- Ni un gesto, ni una palabra. Manos en alto y contra la pared. – el auror amenazó a Draco con su varita y se acerco a él.

Draco retrocedió, iba desarmado. Nunca llevaba su varita encima, en los cinco meses que llevaba en Edimburgo jamás había hecho magia excepto cuando, solo en casa, se había sentido demasiado perezoso para realizar alguna tonta tarea. Y ahora...

- No voy armado. – dijo, alzando los brazos resignado ante lo que imaginaba el final de su viaje.

- He dicho que silencio. – murmuró el hombre entre dientes – Habla sólo cuando yo lo diga, bastardo. Date la vuelta, apoya las manos en la pared y separa las piernas.

Draco obedeció.

- ¿Al estilo muggle¿Desde cuando los aurores van a la academia de policía de los muggles? – soltó Draco con sorna.

Sintió un violento tirón de pelo, mientras apoyaba las manos en la fría pared. Su cuello se dobló dolorosamente hacia atrás.

- ¿No hablo claro, hijo de perra¡Cierra la boca! – el auror le registró y solo encontró una papelina de polvo blanco y un paquete de tabaco - ¿Qué mierda es esto?

Draco guardó silencio.

- ¡Contesta, cabrón...! – le dio la vuelta violentamente, estampándole contra la pared y clavándole la varita en la garganta.

- Perdón... pensaba que no me estaba permitido hablar, señor. Métase un poco por el culo, tal vez se le pase la mala leche.

Draco recibió un puñetazo en pleno rostro y cayó al suelo, donde el auror además le descargó una patada en los riñones.

- ¿Te crees muy gracioso, capullo? Esta noche dormirás en Azkaban, yo que tú no tendría tantas ganas de bromear – le golpeó con la varita en la espalda y ordenó – ¡Levanta!

- ¿Eres amigo suyo? – inquirió Connie extrañada – Nunca te había visto por aquí.

- Acabo de llegar y necesito verle, es urgente. ¿Dónde está? Por favor...

- Bueno, pues si esperas un momento aquí, le verás. Acaba de ir al almacén a por bebida. No tardará ni un minuto. Y ahora... ¿Te pongo algo?

Harry negó con la cabeza. Miró inquieto hacia el fondo, donde se distinguían dos puertas. La de los servicios y la del almacén, supuso.  
Otro de los hombres de la mesa se levantó y se dirigió a una de aquellas puertas. Harry le vio de espaldas. No era congruente con el ambiente. Su costoso abrigo desentonaba con el atuendo de la mayoría de los asiduos a los pubs de la zona. Abrió una de las puertas y desapareció tras ella. Harry no olvidaba que uno de ellos seguía en la mesa. Cubriendo la salida..., suponiendo que aquello fuera lo que empezaba a sospechar que era.

- ¿Dónde esta el almacén? – preguntó a la chica pelirroja.

- Al fondo, pero no puedes ir allí. Espera a que él salga¿Tanta prisa tienes?

- ¿Cuál de las dos puertas? – insistió Harry impaciente, sin hacer caso de la advertencia.

- La verde, pero ya te he dicho...

El nervioso chico moreno la dejó con la palabra en la boca y salió corriendo hacia el fondo del pub. Llevaba un... ¿palo? en la mano.

Draco se levantó con dificultad. En ese momento, la puerta del almacén se abrió y otro hombre entró apresuradamente, llamando quedamente al anterior.

- ¡Ernie...!

- ¡Aquí, Robert! – contestó el primero, sin levantar la voz – ¡Le tengo!

El tal Robert se unió al grupo y miró con hondo desprecio a Draco. Le sangraba la ceja, que parecía partida.

- Por fin, miserable... ¿Qué se siente estando tan cerca del final, maldito mortífago de mierda?

- Mira como tiemblo. – contestó Draco.

- ¡Hijo de...! – Draco recibió otro puñetazo, que le partió el labio y le hizo chocar la cabeza contra la pared.

- Dejémonos ya de charlas, es un insolente y morirá siéndolo. – escupió el primero – Vámonos ahora mismo y que reciba lo que merece. Cuanto antes.

- Yo creo que nadie va a ningún sitio. Excepto él. Draco, sal de aquí.

Al oír la voz, los dos aurores se volvieron y a Draco casi se le para el corazón. Se retiró el flequillo ensangrentado de la cara y comprobó que sus oídos no le habían engañado.

- Harry... – murmuró.

- ¡Potter...! No te metas en esto. Sabemos que estás bajo la "imperius". Quédate donde estás. – advirtió uno de los aurores.

- Pues si tanto saben, deberían saber que la "imperius" nunca tuvo efecto sobre mí, señores. La oficina de documentación falla en su Departamento. Falla tanto que están deteniendo a un inocente. Draco..., sal.

- Harry... – Draco alzó la cabeza, arrogante, limpiándose los ojos ensangrentados – ¡Que haces aquí¿De donde cojones sales?

- Maldita sea, Draco. ¡Sal ahora mismo! – Harry apuntaba alternativamente con la varita a los dos aurores y no miraba al rubio, pero era como si le estuviera viendo, altanero aún en la derrota más irrefutable.

- No quiere, Potter. Ya le has oído. Márchate tú antes de que nos veamos obligados a reportar de este incidente al Departamento. No empeores las cosas.

- No creo que puedan empeorar más... ¿Ahora los aurores golpean a los sospechosos antes de detenerlos?

- Es un impertinente… y un cínico – se excusó Robert, nervioso.

- ¡Vaya novedad…! Draco¿Vas a marcharte?

- ¡¿Por qué no te marchas tú… Harry?!

La puerta se abrió por quinta vez con un gran estruendo. Sean irrumpió, varita en mano.

- ¡Que diablos...! – exclamó Draco, atónito.

Harry no se volvió, no podía perder de vista a los dos aurores, pero sí pudo escuchar una voz desconocida.

- ¡Draco...¡Sal ahora mismo de aquí¡Haz lo que te dice¡¡Inmediatamente, por todos los demonios…!!

- Pero... – protestó Draco, que no entendía nada.

- ¡¡Que salgas!! – gritaron Harry y el desconocido a su espalda, casi al unísono.

Draco pareció reaccionar por fin y salió corriendo. Las maldiciones volaron por el aire, impactando en las cajas de botellas y derramando litros de líquido por el suelo. Sean repelió varias dirigidas a su persona y Harry se interpuso entre los prófugos y los aurores desviando las orientadas a Draco, permitiéndole la huida con quienquiera que fuera la otra persona.

La puerta se abrió y volvió a cerrar con violencia y Harry supo que Draco estaba a salvo, ya solo le faltaba esquivar al tipo de la puerta. Se volvió hacia los atacantes.

- ¡Quietos...! Ni un paso en falso si no queréis que os fría.

- Potter, eres un estúpido. Sabes lo que te harán por esto.

- Perfectamente, así que ahórrame la información. Ahora marchaos, desapareced de aquí.

- Aún estas a tiempo de no cagarla más, Potter. Danos la varita, él ni siquiera te lo agradecerá.

- No busco su agradecimiento, cállate y marchaos – Harry encaraba a los dos aurores y a su vez era apuntado por sus varitas – simplemente es inocente, pero vosotros actuáis primero y preguntáis después ¿Verdad?

- No podrás escapar y lo sabes. Tú eres uno y nosotros...

- Tres... –una nueva voz sonó a sus espaldas – ¡¡Ahora...!!

Al sonido de la orden, tres rayos impactaron en Harry a la vez, derribándole al tiempo que él lanzaba un desesperado y potente "desmaius". La varita salió despedida de su mano y su cuerpo inerte cayó al suelo, siendo rápidamente rodeado y maniatado por dos de los aurores. El tercero yacía en el suelo, desvanecido.

- Buen trabajo compañero. ¿Ernie? – Robert miró hacia el hombre tendido en el suelo – Solo fue un "desmaius", atiéndele, por favor.

- Vi salir al rubio y a otro chico y desaparecieron frente a mis narices, pensé que estabais en problemas – explicó el auror recién llegado mientras colocaba dos dedos en la carótida de Ernie – Se escapó...

- El otro se escapó y este va a tener que dar muchas explicaciones de porque fue así – el mago se aseguró con una patada de que Harry estaba inconsciente y se levantó.

- Robert... no encuentro el pulso.

- ¿Qué estas diciendo?

Los dos aurores se miraron, alarmados.

Los hombres desafiaban al intenso frío en silencio. Wallace era reconfortado por O´conell y Greg, uno a cada lado. El sacerdote leía un pasaje de la Biblia con voz serena y homenajeaba al chico moreno que les deleitaba con sus cuentos de hadas y leyendas de brujas.

- El mar lo acogerá en su seno y todos nosotros le llevaremos siempre en nuestro corazón. Era un buen muchacho. Un compañero noble y un marinero valiente. Las razones que llevan a un hombre a la desesperación, solo Dios y él mismo las saben, pero no recordemos a nuestro amigo en su triste final. Recordémosle como aquel que nos hizo reír y emocionarnos con sus relatos, que siempre nos echó una mano cuando hacía falta y que nunca se quejó.

Wallace no pudo reprimir las lágrimas. Tenía que haberlo supuesto. Tenía que haber estado con él. Su marinero no estaba bien, y él le había fallado. Había podido más el tormento de su alma que el amor que Wallace le había ofrecido sin condiciones. Se sentía tan solo...

- Ofrezcamos este sencillo homenaje en su memoria y roguemos a Dios para que perdone su último pecado y le permita gozar de la gloria. A un buen amigo. A una gran persona y mejor camarada. Donde quiera que estés, Harry Potter, nunca te olvidaremos.

Los hombres lanzaron al mar un modesto objeto personal cada uno, algo que de una u otra forma estaba relacionado con el compañero muerto, confiando en que aquellas cosas le acompañarían en su camino hacia donde quiera que fuera.

Todavía en silencio se fueron dispersando. Morrison se acercó a Wallace.

- Tómate el resto del día libre si quieres. Lo siento... Wallace.

El chico rubio asintió en silencio y se quedó solo, agarrado a las amuradas de proa, mirando sin ver el oscuro y helado mar.

Draco y Sean se aparecieron en una casa que el rubio conocía. Spinner´s End.

- ¡No me lo puedo creer! – Draco se desasió de la mano del chico sobre su brazo – ¡Déjame en paz¿Os creéis todos que necesito niñera¿Quién mierda te crees que eres para espiarme, para hacerte pasar por mi amigo?

Sean se transformó en Severus y le miró enfadado.

- ¡Deja ya de hacer el niño mimado y escúchame! Si no fuera por Harry ahora estarías camino de Azkaban. Y si no fuera por mí, muerto.

- ¿Muerto¡No digas tonterías, Sev! – Draco se sentó hecho una furia en el sillón de cuero y se llevo la mano a la boca, la sangre volvía a brotar de su labio partido.

- ¡Muerto, maldita sea¿Desde cuando te metes esa mierda¿Quién coño te crees que te la ha estado rebajando sin que te dieras cuenta?

- ¿Qué tú...? – Draco se volvió a levantar y alzó su puño contra Severus - ¡¿Qué derecho crees que tienes a manejar mi vida?!

- Draco... cállate. – Severus detuvo su mano en el aire y le estampó contra el mismo sillón que ocupaba antes – Eres mi protegido y te quiero como a un hijo, pero esta vez te has pasado. ¿Tengo que recordarte a quién hemos dejado allí, solo, con tres aurores y habiendo colaborado a que se les escape el mortífago al que iban a detener?

- ¿Y qué? – escupió Draco desafiante.

- ¿Y qué...¿Cuál es el castigo por ayudar a escapar a un asesino? – Severus acercó su cara a la del rubio y habló entre dientes - ¿Crees que habrá podido él solo contra los tres? Te ha salvado, Draco y le hemos dejado allí.

- ¡Él se lo buscó¿Quién le dijo que tenía que venir a rescatarme¿Quién le pidió ayuda¿Por qué tuvo que hacer el héroe una vez más¿Es que no tiene bastante con su propia vida?

- Prefiero que no sigas hablando, porque más tarde te arrepentirás. Te dejo solo, Draco. Voy a ver que puedo hacer por él. Te recomiendo que pienses, que te serenes y pienses... Adiós. Por descontado, creo que sobra advertirte que no te muevas de aquí.

Severus se dirigió a la chimenea para acudir sin demora al Ministerio, dejando a Draco cubierto de sangre e hirviendo de rabia. Rabia contra sí mismo, pero que no quería digerir ni reconocer. Rabia contra el mundo, que había vuelto a poner a Harry en su camino, y de que maldita manera... y rabia contra la ineptitud y la ceguera del sistema, por el cual él era perseguido como un asesino y ahora Harry...  
Levantándose del sillón dio una patada a la pared, se lastimó el pie y cayó sentado al suelo, rompiendo a llorar de impotencia.

Harry despertó en una celda. Le dolía la cabeza intensamente y respiraba con dificultad. ¡Gracias a Merlín que eran los agentes del bien! No quiso pensar como estaría si le hubieran atrapado los mortífagos. Trabajosamente se puso en pie y llamó a través de los barrotes. Al momento un vigilante apareció.

- ¿Dónde estoy? – le preguntó Harry.

- Señor Potter. Nunca pensé que le vería ahí dentro, señor. – el agente, muy joven, parecía avergonzado de lo que tenía que presenciar – Está usted en los calabozos del Cuartel General de Aurores. Enseguida aviso a alguien, señor.

- Bien... gracias. – Harry se sentó en el camastro. Sabía lo que había hecho, ayudar a escapar a un mortífago, pero todavía confiaba en poder convencer a quien correspondiese de la inocencia de Draco y por consiguiente de la suya propia.

Al poco de salir el joven oficial, se abrió la puerta del pasillo. Harry no daba crédito a sus ojos.

- ¡Profesor Dumbledore...¡Profesor Snape...!

Los dos hombres se acercaron a la celda. El anciano director pasó la mano por los barrotes, cogiendo la de Harry. Snape se mantuvo a su lado, serio, con los brazos cruzados.

- Harry... – dijo Dumbledore con cariño mientras oprimía su mano.

Harry se estrujó contra los hierros y abrazó por entre ellos a Dumbledore como pudo. Las lágrimas pugnaban por aflorar a sus ojos. Tres años y tantas amarguras les separaban...

Snape carraspeó y Harry le miró.

- Severus... ¿Era usted, verdad? El que se llevó a Draco.

- Era yo, Potter. ¿Quién si no?

- ¿Cómo está?

- Conmocionado, ya le conoce. Se dará cuenta de su estupidez de un momento a otro. Se comportó como un bocazas.

Harry sonrió débilmente.

- Nunca le gustó que le protegiera. Tiene que esconderle, profesor.

- Lo haré, descuide. Y no es cuestión de gustos, señor Potter. Si no fuera por usted... en fin. Olvidémoslo – Severus miró a Harry muy seriamente – Ahora lo urgente, aparte de esconder a Draco, es que está usted en problemas, me temo.

- Ya lo imagino. Un supuesto delincuente escapó gracias a mi ayuda, pero si les demostramos que...

- No se trata solo de eso. – aclaró Albus con tristeza – Harry, uno de los aurores ha muerto.

- ¿Qué...? – Harry se tambaleó y tuvo que agarrarse a los barrotes – Pero... si yo. Yo no...

Harry no conseguía recordar que tipo de hechizo podía haber realizado, en realidad no recordaba en que forma fue abatido ni los segundos inmediatamente anteriores a ese momento.

- Mataste a un auror, Harry. – corroboró Snape consternado, tuteándole - ¿No recuerdas nada?

- No... señor. – Harry intentaba desesperadamente recordar pero era inútil – No recuerdo ese momento. No recuerdo nada después de… que Draco y usted salieran ¡Maldita sea!

Golpeó el barrote con la mano y se sentó en el camastro, hundiendo la cabeza entre las manos.

- Harry... – Albus habló con su sobriedad habitual – No te preocupes. Haremos todo lo que podamos, lo sabes.

Harry le miró.

- Lo sé, profesor.

- Tenemos que irnos, el Wizengamot se reunirá mañana a primera hora. Las cosas están mal, Harry, no te quiero engañar. Pero confía en la justicia.

- Claro... – contestó Harry, sonriendo con una ironía que Dumbledore no captó – Por supuesto, confiaré en la justicia, señor.

La noche transcurrió lenta y angustiosa para muchos después de aquel día de febrero. Harry dio vueltas sin parar en el estrecho y duro camastro de la celda. Escenas del buque, de Wallace y de Draco se mezclaban en sus sueños. De pronto Draco estaba en el barco, con él y los dos juntos caían por la borda en un golpe de mar. Wallace gritaba desde arriba "¡Os los advertí…¡Os dije que un día caeríais al mar, os ahogareis…!" Harry luchaba desesperadamente por no hundirse y buscaba a Draco mientras tragaba agua salada y sentía el frío punzante entumeciendo su cuerpo. Entonces algo le agarró del tobillo y le sumergió, impulsándole hacia el fondo. Intentó gritar, nadar hacia arriba, pero era inútil. Aquello tiraba y tiraba con fuerza. Miró hacia abajo y vio con horror que era Draco el que le arrastraba hacia las profundidades. Quiso detenerle, abrazarle en el agua helada, gritarle que tenían que salir, que iban a ahogarse… pero no podía. La oscuridad era cada vez más densa y Draco tiraba… y tiraba…

Despertó jadeando y temblando de frío. Tardó escasos segundos en volver a la realidad y darse cuenta de donde estaba. Pensó en Draco¿Qué estaría haciendo¿Estaría Snape con él¿Seguiría a salvo?

En Spinner´s End, mientras la nieve no cesaba de caer al otro lado de las ventanas, dieron las tres de la madrugada y nadie dormía. Draco se hallaba por fin algo más tranquilo, después de discutir con Severus durante horas, llorar, gritar, sentirse culpable, egoísta, arrepentido y al final, caer en un espeso silencio. Se arrebujaba en el sofá, tapado con una manta y sosteniendo una taza de café muy caliente, Sev le había curado las heridas con magia después de convencerle trabajosamente de que no tenían buen aspecto.

- No sabía nada… es un estúpido y siempre lo ha sido. – dijo despacio, mirando fijamente a un punto de la alfombra.

- Mejor no hablamos de estúpidos, querido ahijado. Porque creo que te llevarías todos los puntos esta vez. – Sev le miró adusto.

- ¿Cómo mierda me voy a imaginar yo que se va a meter en un maldito barco? Pensaba que estaría allí, trabajando, cuidando de esa… zorra y de su futuro hijo. – Draco se revolvió en el sofá y descolocó la manta.

- Pensaste demasiado y mal. En otra ocasión procura hablar con él antes de dar la espantada. Si es que hay otra ocasión… - murmuró Sev para sí mismo – Resulta que el único que sabía lo del embarazo eras tú. Yo me enteré aquella Nochevieja, en tu casa. Y él, supongo que todavía no lo sabe. Y no se te ocurre mejor solución que largarte.

- ¡Y a él enrolarse en un… en lo que sea eso! – protestó Draco – Padrino¿Cómo iba a pensar que no lo sabía¿O que no lo sabría antes o después? Solo me quité de en medio.

- Draco… ahora eso carece de importancia ya. Lo discutiréis entre vosotros si llega el caso. Ahora la prioridad es él. Y después tú. Las cosas se han puesto muy difíciles.

- No me lo perdonaré nunca. – gimió Draco – Nunca, por más años que viva.

- Deja de quejarte y vamos al grano. Mañana se reúne el Wizengamot. Albus estará allí y me informará en cuanto salga. Tú ni te muevas de aquí, no creo que nadie sospeche que aquel chico de Edimburgo tiene nada que ver conmigo.

- Pero…

- ¡Ni te muevas, Draco! – tronó Snape – no quiero tener a uno en el Ministerio y otro en Azkaban. Ya es suficiente con él. La verdad es que no sé como vamos a arreglar esto.

Draco se quedó callado, frunciendo el ceño. Dejó la taza de café en la mesa y miró a Severus fijamente.

- Sev…

- ¿Sí? – contestó Snape abstraído – Dime, Draco.

- Creo que es mejor que Harry no sepa… que no sepa lo de su hijo. De momento. Hasta que no esté libre. Eso le destrozaría.

- ¡De ninguna de las maneras lo va a saber, por descontado! – Severus se puso en pie y empezó a pasear en círculos – no quiero ni imaginar la que es capaz de organizar si se entera. No, no, no… no lo sabrá, no.

- Bien… Odio quedarme aquí sin hacer nada, Sev.

- Pues es exactamente lo que vas a hacer, Draco. Nada. Y ahora a dormir. Mañana tengo que estar despejado si quiero servir para algo a tu… a Potter.

Snape se levantó, apagó la luz de la sala y dejó a Draco acostado en el sofá. Se dirigió a su habitación y empezó a desnudarse, pensativo. Sabía que desde Navidad, la tal Sarah estaba viviendo en Malfoy Manor. Lucius quería al niño para él y Severus no sabía como encarar el asunto. No le había dicho nada a Draco y muchísimo menos a Potter. Pensaría mañana… ahora estaba absolutamente agotado. Además, tenía que inventar alguna excusa frente a Lucius para abandonar la mansión sin levantar sospechas y volver a su casa.

Mañana pensaría… mañana.


	27. y juzgado

Capítulo 27 … Y juzgado.

Una representación de diez miembros del total de cincuenta que componían el Wizengamot, se hallaba reunida en una de las mazmorras de los Tribunales. Albus Dumbledore presidía la reunión, haciendo el número once. Llevaban ya cerca de una hora y Albus intentaba reconducir la conversación, que se estaba enardeciendo demasiado, así como los ánimos de los reunidos.

- Por favor, escúchenme, señoras y señores, además de reiterarles las gracias por haber accedido a esta sesión previa al juicio de mi ex alumno, quiero recordarles por qué estamos aquí. Como ustedes sabrán, no es un acusado cualquiera, creo que el hecho de que se trate de Harry Potter merece que perdamos algo de tiempo en este caso. Les rogaría que fuéramos un poco más eficientes.

- Albus… - acotó uno de los presentes, un mago anciano llamado Arthur Smichdt – todos sabemos de quién se trata, pero honestamente, esto es irregular. Todos los acusados merecen el mismo trato.

- Perdóname, Arthur. Tienes razón y tendrá el mismo trato. Pero te recuerdo que, por ejemplo, Sirius Black no tuvo ni siquiera juicio. Quizá sea el momento de que aprendamos a enmendar nuestros errores.

- Lo de Black fue imperdonable, cierto. Pero no se puede achacar a un error del Wizengamot. Y en todo caso, eso no exculpa a Potter de afrontar su propio juicio – matizó Aurelia Addison.

- Muy cierto, Aurelia. Y yo no estoy diciendo que no se le juzgue. Es una cuestión de conciencia. No debemos olvidar que Harry Potter es… quien nos libró de Voldemort.

Un rumor nervioso se extendió por la sala. Todavía a Dumbledore le asombraba que ni siquiera los miembros del Tribunal fueran capaces de nombrar al innombrable, tres años después de su muerte.

- Gracias a él el mundo mágico sigue en su sitio. – continuó impasible – Sinceramente… ¿Podemos creer que es culpable de dejar escapar a un mortífago y asesinar a sangre fría a un auror?

- ¡Esto es intolerable, Albus! – rugió James Benson - ¡Pretendes sobornar al tribunal antes de un juicio! Estás intentando influir en nuestra opinión independiente, eso se llama abuso de poder, y si me apuras, prevaricación.

- Tranquilízate, James – dijo Dumbledore – no pretendo influir, ni sobornar, ni mucho menos prevaricar. Solo quiero que cuando estéis en la sala, con el acusado delante, penséis de quién se trata. Seáis capaces de ver más allá del aparente delito. Tengáis en cuenta su trayectoria. Nada más.

- Sigo pensando que eso es coacción, Dumbledore. Perdóname, pero el chico pudo acabar con el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado y después enloquecer o incluso desviarse del camino correcto – reiteró Benson, firme.

- No es el caso, señoras y señores, se lo aseguro. Sé que no estamos juzgando a Draco Malfoy y que la cuestión es muy compleja para que yo la pueda explicar aquí, pero, si pudiéramos demostrar la inocencia de Malfoy…

- Malfoy está fugado, Albus. Precisamente por culpa de Potter. Difícilmente podemos probar su inocencia entonces. – razonó Aurelia Addison.

- Muy cierto. Sin embargo… ¿Es o no correcto que la culpabilidad ya era un hecho categórico para Malfoy antes de su detención?

- Lleva la marca, Dumbledore. Eso no deja lugar a dudas.

- No estoy de acuerdo. Los dos muchachos desaparecieron hace tres años. Sólo sabemos que a raíz de esa desaparición Voldemort murió y Malfoy recibió la marca. ¿Pero sabemos en qué circunstancias tuvieron lugar ambos hechos?

Los presentes se miraron los unos a los otros. Ciertamente, los sucesos acaecidos en el cuartel de Voldemort tres años atrás, seguían más o menos igual de oscuros que entonces. Nadie había hablado con los protagonistas y la única fuente de información procedía de mortífagos que habían filtrado rumores, con siniestras intenciones casi siempre, a la prensa sensacionalista.

- De la misma forma que puedes dudar si esa marca es voluntaria, porque supongo que tu razonamiento va por ese camino, podrías dudar que Potter fuera el que mató a Voldemort –volvió a tronar la voz de Benson.

- No puedo dudar de eso, ni tú tampoco. La profecía, que todos ahora conocéis, no deja lugar a otra posibilidad.

- Albus... – dijo Aurelia intentando apaciguar el tenso ambiente – podemos tener en cuenta, aunque son todo débiles suposiciones, que Malfoy es inocente, que Potter mató a Voldemort y que incluso no produjo todos los estragos que conocemos a la comunidad muggle. Pero… el auror sigue muerto. Y dos compañeros de toda fiabilidad fueron testigos del suceso.

- Y le vamos a juzgar por esa muerte, Aurelia. Y por dejar escapar a un presunto delincuente. Lo de los ataques a muggles no viene al caso, ni está probado, ni es una de las acusaciones de esta vista, por lo que os rogaría que ni siquiera lo mencionéis. Pretendo ayudarle, no perjudicarle más. Y creo que vosotros deberíais hacer lo mismo. Todos le debemos mucho.

- Creo, Albus – dijo Smichdt – que si quieres ayudarle debes dejar actuar a la justicia con independencia. Ayudaría conocer los hechos ocurridos hace tres años, así como hubiera ayudado tener a Malfoy entre rejas.

Las cosas se estaban poniendo más difíciles de lo que a Dumbledore le hubiera gustado. Los escogidos miembros del comité estaban claramente a la defensiva, por lo cual poco podía esperar del resto, donde había claros opositores a su persona y a la del "niño dorado".

- De acuerdo señores, levantaremos esta sesión, no sin antes rogarles que mediten con calma. Apelo a su conciencia para que juzguen con ecuanimidad y rigor, más allá de las apariencias. Por último, querría pedirles un favor.

Los diez miembros del comité miraron en silencio a Dumbledore, esperando sus palabras.

- Todos ustedes saben, supongo, el devastador efecto que los dementores ejercen sobre el señor Potter en especial. Les pediría que sustituyamos la escolta sobre el prisionero por parte de dementores esta vez. Ruego que sea escoltado por agentes del cuartel de aurores. Tripliquen el número si lo creen conveniente. Pero me parece inhumano someter a Potter a la influencia de los dementores.

Un nuevo murmullo recorrió la sala. Los miembros del comité se miraban, afirmaban o negaban con la cabeza e intercambiaban opiniones encontradas.

- Creo que deberíamos pasar a votar, Albus. – sugirió Aurelia.

Dumbledore convocó una tinaja de peltre en el centro de la mesa y uno a uno, los once miembros fueron acercando su varita a la abertura, emitiendo un rayo plateado que se hundía en el interior del recipiente.

- Bien, Arthur, haznos el favor de comunicar el resultado a la asamblea.

Arthur Smichdt acercó la vasija y extrajo once pequeños pergaminos, uno a uno. Los leyó en silencio y los depositó a un lado, para que cualquiera pudiera examinarlos si lo deseaba.

- Ocho votos a favor de tu petición. Tres en contra.

Albus Dumbledore suspiró aliviado...

A primeros de marzo, Sarah se encontraba tan pesada, aburrida y sola como no había imaginado ni en sus peores pesadillas. Los días en Malfoy Manor eran interminables y sin nadie con quien charlar en todo el día, sin poder salir a los jardines, sin televisión, revistas o siquiera una labor que hacer, empezaba a desesperarse.

El bebé ocupaba todo su vientre y ella cada vez lo odiaba más. No soportaba su hinchada imagen en el espejo, no soportaba las patadas y movimientos que percibía. No podía respirar bien estando tumbada y sentía calambres estando de pié. Lo aborrecía antes de nacer. Pero era su salvoconducto, el medio por el cual ella tendría a Harry y por añadidura, riqueza y poder. Algo con lo que en un principio no había contado, pero que había llegado como un regalo inesperado.

Se sentó frente a la ventana, mirando los jardines e intentando ignorar los movimientos del bastardo en su interior. ¿Por qué no la dejaban al menos pasear? El hombre rubio, al que solo había vuelto a ver en una ocasión más, le dijo que debía permanecer en el interior de la mansión, debido al frío reinante. Pero las nevadas habían pasado, aunque un molesto y persistente viento helado agitaba las peladas copas de los árboles. Sarah solo veía al tal Sheridan y a una mujer que le traía cada día la comida y le arreglaba la habitación y de la que ni siquiera sabía el nombre.

Había intentado sonsacarla acerca de los extraños hombres que vivían o pululaban por allí, pero sin fortuna. O era muda, o tonta, o las dos cosas. Nunca hablaba. Se limitaba a entrar, hacer su trabajo y marcharse.

Sarah pidió una televisión a Sheridan y este le contestó que lo consultaría. Hasta el momento, no había recibido respuesta.

Suponía que de algún modo estaba prisionera. Empezaba a dudar que todo fuera a salir bien, pero... ¿Qué podía hacer? Esperar que el pequeño cabrón naciera y que su Harry volviera a buscarla, aunque sólo fuera por el bastardo. Ella se encargaría de formar una "familia feliz" con el tiempo, aunque tuviera que aguantar al intruso entre ellos. Si eran tan poderosos y adinerados como parecían, seguro que desde el primer momento podría hacerse con una niñera que la liberara de su carga y la permitiera dedicarse en cuerpo y alma a su Harry.

Una planta más abajo, en el salón, continuamente iluminado y caldeado por la gran chimenea siempre encendida, Lucius paseaba a la vez que Severus hablaba, sentado en el sillón de piel.

- La verdad, Lucius, no sé para que quieres a ese niño. Ni siquiera sabes si realmente es hijo suyo. Aparte de que... será hijo de muggle, posiblemente ni siquiera tenga magia. ¿Para que demonios quieres cargar con un crío que no nos servirá para nada? Ya tienes a Potter detenido ¿Qué más puedes desear?

Lucius conocía ya la captura de Potter, Sev se la había intentado ocultar el mayor tiempo posible, pero la noticia saltó a los medios de comunicación, y Sheridan, siempre en contacto con la prensa, vino enseguida con el chisme, diciendo muy alborotado que Potter no estaba muerto, mejor aún, estaba además de sin poderes, detenido por sus propios partidarios. Por supuesto, se habían cuidado muy mucho de que Sarah no se enterase de que su príncipe azul no iba a volver nunca.

- Eso lo comprobaremos cuando nazca, Sev. Imagina que hereda los poderes de su padre. Imagina que yo... que nosotros lo criamos, a nuestro antojo. – Lucius miraba a un punto de la pared, ensimismado – Tendríamos todas las facultades del Elegido para nosotros, de nuestro lado.

- ¿Y la chica¿Qué has pensado hacer con ella? – preguntó Severus.

- La chica no me hace ninguna falta. Todo lo contrario, tiene que desaparecer. Como tampoco me interesan ya ese Potter caído, del que se encargarán posiblemente los dementores, ni el que una vez fue mi hijo. Ahora tendré a mi propio heredero, de nuevo... todo mío Sev. Y tuyo, por supuesto, si quieres… – se acercó a Snape, acarició el negro pelo del profesor y se sentó en el brazo del sillón, introduciendo su mano bajo la túnica del moreno.

- Claro que quiero, amor. Tú y yo criaremos a ese niño. Nos servirá para acceder al poder más absoluto. – Severus echó la cabeza hacia atrás y dejó que la mano avanzara por su torso.

Lucius desabrochó despacio la túnica negra y tiró de la mano de Severus, deslizándolo hacia la suave alfombra. Se tumbó junto a él y besó con avidez la boca del hombre deseado. Acarició el oscuro pelo mientras Severus cerraba los ojos y sentía como su erección comenzaba a despertar en su entrepierna.

- Lucius... te deseo. Te deseo tanto... – Sev se dejó arrastrar una vez más por la infamante pasión hacia el rubio.

- Mi querido, querido Sev... – Lucius abrió la túnica de su amante y besó su pecho, bajando hasta su vientre y deteniéndose en la cintura de sus pantalones. Hábilmente, desabrochó la prenda e introdujo la mano debajo, friccionando la dureza mientras besaba y lamía la piel caliente.

- Ohhh... Lucius. – Sev se retorcía sobre la alfombra a la vez que era despojado de los pantalones y Lucius se posicionaba sobre él.

El Lord deslizó la rubia cabeza hasta atrapar con su boca la erección de Severus y comenzó a succionar lentamente, para deleite del moreno.

Severus jadeaba y enloquecía, levantando las caderas, hundiendo la cabeza de Lucius contra su cuerpo...

Al cabo de unos minutos de frenesí, cuando ya Severus estaba a punto de dejarse invadir por el orgasmo, Malfoy abandonó su miembro y se sentó sobre él, después de desnudarse a si mismo mediante un rápido hechizo. Con sensuales movimientos, fue introduciendo el pene endurecido de Sev en su propio cuerpo. Snape se sentía totalmente enajenado, en ese momento no dominaba su siempre juiciosa mente y mucho menos su cuerpo. Lucius Malfoy le perdía irremisiblemente.

- Lucius... Lucius... – embestía con algo parecido a la violencia, fuera de sí.

- Severus... mi adorado Sev. Dime que tendremos ese niño, dime que los dos lo utilizaremos, dímelo... – Lucius se empalaba con placer encima de Sev, mientras repetía como un mantra – dímelo, dímelo...

- Lo tendremos, lo usaremos, lo educaremos a nuestro antojo... amor. Lo haremos…

Una semana más tarde, Draco salió de la cocina en Spinner´s End y buscó a Sev en su dormitorio. El profesor de pociones llevaba un curso endemoniado en cuanto a cambios de domicilio se trataba. Tenía dispensa de Dumbledore a causa de sus misiones en la Orden para no residir en el castillo desde que los chicos habían desaparecido en septiembre, cuando se había trasladado a Malfoy Manor. Y ahora, desde que se hizo cargo de Draco al volver de Edimburgo, había vuelto a su propia casa para así poder protegerlo más eficazmente. Aun así, el personal del castillo, excepto Dumbledore, suponía que seguía durmiendo cada día en su mazmorra de Slytherin.

- Padrino...

El profesor Snape trabajaba en la preparación de sus clases del día siguiente. Se volvió hacia la voz de su ahijado.

- ¿Sí...¿Querías algo, Draco?

- Bueno... mañana es el juicio y yo... – Draco retorcía sus manos nerviosamente, sin atreverse a mirar a Severus.

El profesor se levantó y se acercó al chico. Le puso la mano en el hombro y le miró con cariño.

- Estás preocupado... Ven, vamos a tomar un té a la sala.

Seguido por Draco se encaminó a la cocina, preparo un té para dos a golpe de varita y levitó la bandeja hasta la sala, donde se sentaron en sendos sillones.

- Lleva casi un mes detenido, Sev. Me estoy volviendo loco aquí escondido sin hacer nada, como un maldito cobarde. ¡Necesito verle, padrino¡No puedo más!

- Draco... él sabe de ti a través de nosotros. Te prometo que le repetimos cientos de veces al día que le amas y que te perdone, como tú nos dices. Tantas que ya está harto de oírlo, créeme. Ten paciencia. Si sale absuelto, todo habrá terminado.

- ¿Y si no...? – preguntó Draco temeroso - ¿Y si le condenan?

- Esperemos que eso no ocurra. Y si ocurre... recurriremos. Siempre hay soluciones a los peores problemas, Draco. Tienes que procurar estar tranquilo.

- Repíteme lo que te dijo ayer, padrino – dijo Draco sonriendo.

- ¿Otra vez? Por todos los magos, Draco. Te lo he contado ya cien veces. Y no es lo que me dijo ayer, es lo que me dice todos los días... – Severus puso cara de agobio absoluto.

- ¡Otra vez! Por favor...

- Que te ama, te adora, piensa en ti a cada momento. Cuando salga de allí te irá a buscar y los dos os iréis lejos otra vez, a empezar de nuevo... – Sev tomó aire y ante el gesto de impaciencia de Draco, continuó – Te añora, te...

- ¿Me qué...¿Qué más?

- Bueno, hay cosas que no voy a repetir. Imagínalas. Potter no tiene pudor pero yo sí. – Sev enmudeció y miró hacia otro lado.

- Pero si Harry es el más recatado Gryffindor que conozco. En público, claro... – Draco volvió a sonreír, rememorando alguna impúdica escena, supuso Severus.

- Pues la prisión le ha debido evaporar toda la decencia. – bromeó Sev para distender algo la tensión precedente al terrible día siguiente – Porque no voy a ser yo quien te describa lo que según él, va a hacerte cuando te coja.

Draco rió, sabía que Sev se lo estaba inventando. Harry jamás hablaría con Snape de semejante tema, mucho menos en sus circunstancias. Pero le hacía bien imaginar que todo volvería a ser tan normal que hasta podían volver a pensar en algo tan aparentemente frívolo como el sexo. Necesitaban tranquilidad en sus vidas. Que la pesadilla terminara. Poder abrazarse de nuevo.

- Draco... – dijo de pronto Snape – Hay algo que debo decirte. Creo que ha llegado el momento.

Draco se tensó. La sonrisa se evaporó de su cara y miró a Severus, preocupado.

- ¿Qué es?

- Verás, – Sev inspiró con fuerza – se trata del... hijo de Harry.

- ¿Del...¿Qué pasa con él? – preguntó Draco algo aliviado, esperaba algo peor.

- Bueno... tienes que saber que la chica, Sarah. Esta viviendo en Malfoy Manor.

- ¿En mi casa? – Draco se puso en pié como accionado por un resorte - ¿Qué hace esa zorra en mi casa? Bueno... en la que fue mi casa.

Sev le explicó el maquiavélico plan de Lucius para hacerse con el niño. Le contó que Sarah tenía los días contados, exactamente viviría hasta un minuto después de dar a luz y también le dio la razón en cuanto a la clase de persona que era la muchacha en cuestión. Sev la había escuchado a través de la puerta maldecir al niño en su vientre. Repitió las palabras de Sarah y a Draco le horrorizó que una futura madre pudiera ser tan inhumana con su propio hijo. Aunque... bien mirado no tenía que ir muy lejos para disponer de un ejemplo de padre desalmado.

- ¿Por qué me lo cuentas, Sev? – preguntó.

- En fin... pensé que tenías derecho a saberlo. Es el hijo de Harry. Simplemente conoces la información, úsala como creas conveniente, Draco.

Draco se quedó pensativo. Ese niño, como tal, nunca se le había pasado por la imaginación. Hasta ahora solo había sido una abultada barriga en una odiosa persona y la causa por la que había perdido a Harry. Nunca había pensado en él o ella como un ser humano, jamás. Hasta ahora...

Cuando al día siguiente entraron a despertar a Harry, él llevaba ya horas dando vueltas por la celda. Casi se cumplía el mes desde que estaba allí encerrado y deseaba con toda su alma, al mismo tiempo que lo temía, que el maldito juicio se llevara a cabo de una vez. Había llegado el día. Dentro de unas horas, se decidiría su destino. Su futuro.

Recordó la otra ocasión en la que se sentó en aquella sala y un escalofrío le recorrió la columna. Dumbledore le había asegurado que no iba a ser custodiado por dementores, lo cual ciertamente le había liberado de una terrible carga. Harry se habría sentido incapaz ni siquiera de pensar estando rodeado por dementores. Al menos podría defenderse, si le dejaban, claro.

La imagen de Draco inundó su mente, lo imaginó sonriente, como más le gustaba. Como cuando jugaban en la playa o terminaban de hacer el amor. Mejillas sonrosadas en la pálida piel, ojos brillantes y dientes blancos, perfectos. El pelo... la seda de su pelo enmarcando el rostro tan amado. Tenía que librarse de esta pesadilla por él. Necesitaba volver a su lado. Hablar durante horas, disculparse, llorar, reír con él. Suspiró y rogó al cielo porque así fuera. Le necesitaba tanto...

- Vamos, señor Potter. El jurado espera. – el oficial le abrió la puerta y ató sus manos a la espalda con unas esposas mágicas – Por favor, pase delante.

Harry obedeció y salió de la celda por primera vez desde que le detuvieron. Al otro lado de la puerta le esperaban seis aurores, cuatro hombres y dos mujeres, para escoltarle hasta la mazmorra del Wizengamot. Harry se quedó pasmado ante tal despliegue de medios.

- Vaya... ¿Dónde esta el peligroso criminal que necesita seis aurores para él solo? – dijo irónico.

- No estás en condiciones de bromear, Potter. Andando y en silencio – espetó uno de ellos mientras los demás miraban inexpresivos. Ninguno era conocido de Harry, por lo menos habían tenido en cuenta ese detalle.

Fue custodiado por el largo pasillo de la novena planta, en el Departamento de Misterios hasta llegar a las escaleras al final del corredor. Las bajaron y llegaron al nivel diez, deteniéndose frente a la pesada puerta de hierro de la sala de juicios. Harry respiró lentamente, intentando serenarse y aclarar su aturdido cerebro. Los nervios retorcían sus tripas y el desagradable recuerdo de aquella especie de mazmorra no contribuía en absoluto a calmar su aprensión.

La puerta se abrió desde dentro y uno de los aurores empujó a Harry.

- Vamos, valiente – susurró – a ver si ahora tienes huevos para amenazar a alguien.

Harry abrió la boca para replicar pero se lo pensó mejor y prefirió callarse. Miró hacia la sala. La ominosa silla en el centro le esperaba, vacía y amenazadora. Las gradas estaban repletas de gente, semioculta entre las sombras producidas por las antorchas que ardían colgadas de ganchos en las paredes. El Tribunal en pleno, todos sus miembros, vestidos con sus túnicas ciruela y la gran W plateada en el pecho, miraban hacia él. Nadie se había querido perder el gran acontecimiento.

Otro empujón le hizo avanzar hacia la silla. Recordó cuando en quinto curso se había visto en una situación parecida, con tan solo quince años y el miedo anegando todas las fibras de su ser. Nadie hablaba. El silencio era tan pesado como las oscuras y sólidas paredes de piedra. Sus pasos resonaron al avanzar hacia la silla.

- Siéntese el acusado. – se oyó una voz procedente de las gradas.

Uno de sus guardianes liberó sus manos y le indicó la silla con un gesto de la cabeza. Harry se sentó y los seis aurores se colocaron a su alrededor, dos a cada lado y otros dos detrás.

Al momento, las cadenas de la silla entrechocaron y se enroscaron alrededor de sus brazos, demasiado apretadas para resultarle como poco indiferentes. Los eslabones de hierro se le clavaron en la piel y Harry se mordió los labios.

Un carraspeo rompió el silencio, un hombre joven con la túnica morada se levantó y haciendo una reverencia hacia el resto de los miembros del Tribunal, comenzó a leer con voz fuerte pero monótona.

- Vista numero 1.025 del dieciocho de marzo. El acusado, Harry James Potter, de veintidós años de edad, se enfrenta a varios delitos, a saber:

Primero - Se le acusa de complicidad manifiesta con el presunto delincuente y mortífago, Draco Malfoy, sobre el que pesa una orden de arresto en vigor, por su intervención directa en el momento de la detención del malhechor con resultado de fuga del mismo, siendo los hechos acaecidos el día veintitrés de febrero del año en curso en la ciudad de Edimburgo.

Segundo - Cargo por obstrucción a la justicia por acción franca y uso de la violencia contra miembros del Ministerio en misión oficial, siendo los hechos acaecidos en el mismo tiempo y lugar que el punto anterior.

Tercero - En el transcurso de esta misma intervención obstruccionista, se le acusa de ataque con resultado de muerte sobre la persona de un miembro del Cuartel General de Aurores, Ernie Snarrow, quien deja esposa e hijos.

Por todo lo cual y a la luz de los hechos, el acusado comparece hoy ante este Tribunal.

Actuarán como interrogadores: Aurelia Addison, Arthur Smichdt, James Benson, Charles McDougald y Susan Bones.

Actuará como representante de la defensa y presidente del Tribunal, Albus Dumbledore.

El joven que actuaba de secretario se sentó y Harry se dio cuenta de que estaba reteniendo el aire en sus pulmones. Dejó que escapara en un suspiro y escuchó una débil risita y un murmullo detrás de él.

- ¿Asustado, héroe? – el auror que había hablado ni siquiera le miró, disimulaba su provocación observando impasible la sala.

Harry no respondió. Una voz masculina surgió de las gradas.

- Gracias, Devon. Señor Potter¿Admite usted haber estado en el lugar de los hechos relatados en la fecha indicada?

- Sí, señor.

- ¿Admite asimismo haber entrado al almacén donde se llevaba a cabo la detención, amenazando con su varita a los aurores que cumplían con su deber y conminando a escapar al mortífago Draco Malfoy con las palabras...? – rebuscó entre sus notas y siguió – "¿Draco, sal de aquí...?"

- Sí, señor, pero...

- Limítese a contestar sí o no, señor Potter – dijo Devon.

- Sí... señor.

- ¿Admite usted que el mortífago mencionado escapó corriendo, ayudado en esa huida por un muchacho desconocido y que usted le cubrió en su salida con diversos hechizos dirigidos a los aurores allí presentes?

- No, señor.

- ¿No...? – cuchicheo en las gradas, miradas extrañadas.

- No realicé hechizos, solo repelí los que ellos lanzaban contra Draco – protestó Harry.

Un nuevo murmullo se extendió por la sala, el interrogador, cuyo rostro permanecía en sombras desde donde Harry se encontraba, levantó la mano, pidiendo silencio.

- Los que ellos lanzaban sobre un mortífago dado a la fuga, quiere decir.

- ¡No...! Draco no es ningún mortífago.

- ¿Draco…? –el hombre repitió el nombre con sorna – ¿Se refiere al mortífago Malfoy como "Draco"?

- Señor Potter – esta vez la voz era de una mujer – según nuestros datos, el señor Malfoy y usted vivían juntos en un lugar de la costa escocesa ¿Desde cuando convivía usted con Draco Malfoy?

- Desde... ¿Es esto necesario?

- Conteste a la pregunta, Harry. – se oyó la voz serena de Dumbledore.

- Desde hace tres años y medio.

- ¿Niega usted que el mencionado Draco Malfoy lleva en su brazo la marca de...¿…Tenebrosa?

- No, pero...

- ¿No la lleva o no lo niega?

- No lo niego, pero...

Nuevo rumor por las gradas, Harry empezó a sudar y volvió a oír la risita a sus espaldas.

- Señores, si se me permite – la voz de Dumbledore – no estamos juzgando al señor Malfoy. Él no está aquí presente y no son los hechos que nos ocupan los concernientes a su persona.

- Con el debido respeto, Albus – la mujer de nuevo – si se demuestra que Malfoy es un mortífago, el acusado ayudó a escapar a un asesino. Si es inocente, el acusado también lo sería, al menos en lo que respecta al cargo de complicidad en su fuga.

- Tienes razón, Aurelia. Pero no hay forma de demostrar la culpabilidad o inocencia del señor Malfoy. Es un hecho que la marca está en su brazo, pero eso sólo indica que le fue realizada, no que sea un mortífago. No se le conocen delitos probados.

- Ha tenido estos años al acusado bajo la maldición Imperius, obligándolo a cometer acciones violentas contra la población muggle, Albus.

- ¡Eso solo son rumores de los periódicos amarillistas, Aurelia! No podemos basarnos en artículos de prensa de dudosa procedencia para juzgar a una persona de cargos tan graves.

- Señor Potter. ¿Qué relación le unía, o le une, al señor Malfoy? – preguntó una voz de hombre.

Harry se removió incómodo en la silla, todo lo que las cadenas le permitían.

- Nosotros... Somos... Él es... – espiró ruidosamente – Somos amigos.

- ¿Amigos? Es de sobras conocido que han sido acérrimos enemigos durante todos sus años en Hogwarts. ¿Qué ha cambiado entre ustedes?

- La gente cambia – contestó Harry lacónicamente.

- Entonces… – otra voz masculina, diferente de la anterior – Si son amigos… ¿Significa eso que no ha estado usted bajo la Imperius todo este tiempo?

- Yo nunca estuve bajo ninguna maldición por parte de Draco. – afirmó Harry tajante.

Albus se restregó la frente. Era difícil defender a Harry sin acusar a Draco y viceversa. La defensa de Harry se basaba en la suposición de la Imperius o en la inocencia de Draco, ambas, cuestiones contradictorias entre sí. Y aun quedaría sin explicar la misteriosa muerte del auror.

El tictac de un antiguo reloj mágico pero igualmente ruidoso, colgado de la pared, era el único sonido perceptible entre preguntas y respuestas.

Harry estaba algo mareado, no distinguía bien a las personas que le interrogaban, solo apreciaba bultos más o menos nítidos embutidos en sus túnicas moradas.

- Sigamos, señores – pidió Dumbledore.

- Señor Potter – era Susan Bones, Harry conocía su voz – ayudaría conocer las circunstancias en las que el señor Malfoy recibió la marca. ¿Podemos contar con su colaboración al respecto?

- No entiendo... – Harry sabía que Susan intentaba ayudarle, convencida de la inocencia de Draco, pero de ninguna manera podía desvelar los terribles secretos que rodeaban aquel suceso – Le fue impuesta a la fuerza. Voldemort nos secuestró a los dos en séptimo año, en Hogwarts.

- ¡Claro! – sonó aquella voz masculina tan antipática, que Harry ya empezaba a identificar – Y nosotros nos lo tenemos que creer, así, sin más. Por supuesto era obvio que el acusado iba a decir eso, Susan.

- ¿Y por que no iba a ser verdad, James?

- El que no debe ser nombrado no imponía la marca a la fuerza a sus mortífagos, jamás oí semejante disparate.

- ¡Pues fue así! – gritó Harry – Él no es un mortífago. Voldemort nos apresó y le grabó la marca. No recuerdo nada más.

- ¿Con qué propósito? – preguntó Benson, insidioso.

- ¡Cómo voy a saberlo! Ni él mismo lo sabe. ¡Tienen que creerme!

- Albus... – dijo Benson mirando a Dumbledore – ¿Puedo sugerir una legeremancia hacia el acusado? Con su consentimiento, por supuesto.

- No sé si es apropiado, James... – contestó Dumbledore – no se usa legeremancia en los juicios.

- Hay un precedente. El juicio de Lucas Alberston. El acusado había perdido la memoria y la legeremancia confirmó su inocencia, fue absuelto gracias a ella.

Dumbledore dudó pero dado que era algo voluntario por parte de Harry someterse a ello, dejó el asunto en sus manos. Asintió en silencio.

- Señor Potter. Le pido permiso para leer en su mente la explicación de los hechos, dado que usted parece haberlos olvidado. – dijo Benson dirigiéndose a Harry – Así podremos tener de una vez la certeza de que, como usted dice, el señor Malfoy, perdón… "Draco", no es un mortífago y por tanto usted es inocente de haberle ayudado a escapar de la justicia.

Ante la mención del nombre, se escucharon algunas risitas, rápidamente acalladas por la mirada severa de Dumbledore, que se puso de pie y se volvió a sentar sin decir nada.

- ¡Pero...! Yo no estaba allí cuando sucedió, – protestó Harry – no podrán leer nada porque no lo presencié.

- Pero seguro que el señor Malfoy, en estos tres años y medio de "amistad", se lo habrá contado más de una vez – sonó sarcástica la voz de Benson – ¿Me equivoco?

- No quiero que nadie lea mi mente – afirmó Harry categórico.

- ¿Esta diciendo que se niega a aportar la única prueba fiable que confirmaría su inocencia? – exclamó Benson con tono sobreexcitado.

Harry no podía permitir que aquellos hechos terribles, que hundían periódicamente a Draco en la angustia y el pánico, fueran divulgados y hechos públicos. De ninguna de las maneras. La intimidad de Draco no iba a saltar a los medios, no iba a salir de donde estaba. Nadie más que ellos y los testigos de aquel maldito día, sabían la verdad y así seguiría siendo.

- Sí, señor. Eso mismo estoy diciendo.

- Harry…, – habló Dumbledore – ¿Estás seguro?

- Sí, profesor Dumbledore. Estoy seguro.

Nuevo bisbiseo corriendo por las gradas, el acusado había sorprendido a los miembros del jurado. Si Malfoy no era responsable de la ignominiosa marca, hubiera resultado muy fácil demostrarlo mediante legeremancia y él quedaría exculpado de uno de los cargos. ¿Por qué se negaba?

- Así pues, señores, seguimos sin saber si "Draco" es mortífago o no, porque su "amigo" se niega a revelarlo – nuevas risas acompañaron la afirmación de Benson.

- ¡Benson…! – rugió Dumbledore – le llamo al orden, compórtese o tendré que invitarle a abandonar la sala.

Harry hervía de rabia. Le asqueaba escuchar el nombre de Draco de forma tan impúdica y coreado de risas insolentes.

- Bien, pues. Dado que el acusado renuncia prácticamente a su defensa en la acusación de complicidad, pasemos al siguiente cargo. La desgraciada muerte del auror Ernie Snarrow. Señor Potter¿Realizó usted una maldición sobre la persona del mencionado auror? – Harry creyó reconocer la voz de Aurelia Addison, la mujer que había hablado antes.

- No, señora. – contestó Harry, angustiado al entender demostrada una de las imputaciones – Me defendí con un Desmaius. Eso no es una maldición. Y ni siquiera sé a donde lo dirigí porque me atacaron tres a la vez.

- Señor Potter – preguntó Albus escandalizado – ¿Dice usted que le atacaron tres aurores a la vez¿Y usted sólo respondió con un Desmaius?

- Sí, señor. No me dio tiempo a nada más.

- Un Desmaius no mata a nadie, señores. Y una pregunta¿Los aurores suelen atacar tres contra uno? – interpeló Dumbledore.

- Eso es lo que él dice. Pudo ser un desmaius o un Avada, Albus. – dijo Benson de nuevo. Aquel hombre parecía decidido a fastidiarle, pensó Harry – Y lo de que le atacaron tres a la vez…, creo que todos los presentes conocen la desbordante imaginación de que hacía gala el acusado en su época escolar. No tenemos porque pensar que haya cambiado. De hecho, quiero llamar a un testigo, el compañero del auror fallecido, allí presente. Robert Harper.

La puerta se abrió y el auror compareció en la sala, deteniéndose al lado de Harry, de pie. Este le miró con rabia. ¿Por qué siempre presuponían que mentía?

- Señor Harper. ¿Podría usted resumir los hechos acaecidos en torno a la muerte de su compañero, Ernie Snarrow? – preguntó Benson.

- Sí, señor. El señor Potter – miró con dureza a Harry – impidió que detuviéramos al señor Malfoy, después de llevar meses tras su pista. Le ayudó a escapar y luego nos atacó a mis compañeros y a mí, con el resultado que ustedes conocen.

- Díganos como ocurrió exactamente. Como fue el momento de la agresión.

- Cuando el detenido se fugó, el señor Potter nos atacó y tuvimos que defendernos.

- ¿Tres contra uno? – preguntó Susan.

- Todos en el Cuartel conocemos el potencial de Potter y sus antecedentes. Es peligroso. De hecho a la vista están las consecuencias.

- ¿Qué clase de hechizo empleó? – preguntó Aurelia.

- Un Avada – contestó Robert.

- ¡Eso es mentira! – gritó Harry – ¡Yo no he empleado un Avada en mi vida! Bueno... una vez.

- Gracias, Robert. No le haremos padecer más rememorando tan luctuosos hechos. Puede retirarse – aceptó Benson satisfecho.

- ¡Un momento! – todos se volvieron hacia Dumbledore – Quiero interrogar al testigo.

Robert detuvo el movimiento y volvió a su lugar, junto a Harry.

- Señor Harper. Dice que Potter empleó un Avada. – comenzó Dumbledore con voz pausada.

- Sí, señor.

- Bien... ¿Le importaría que sometiéramos la varita de Potter a un Priorem Incantatem?

- Eh... – Robert balbuceó, nervioso – ¿Duda usted de la palabra de un auror, señor?

- Por supuesto que no, señor Harper. Pero en el nerviosismo del momento, pudo usted escuchar mal las palabras de Potter. ¿No cree?

- Bueno... es posible. Podría ser, señor. No lo sé realmente – Robert miró nervioso hacia las gradas.

- ¿Entonces? Señor Potter¿Qué hechizo realizó? –interrogó Dumbledore mirando a Harry.

- Hasta hace poco no lo recordaba, pero ahora estoy seguro de que fue un Desmaius, señor.

- ¿Cree usted, señor Harper, que es necesario el Priorem Incantatem para aclarar este asunto, dado que tanto difieren ustedes dos?

- No, señor, no será necesario. Me habré equivocado, supongo.

- Tenga cuidado con los errores, Harper. Pueden mandar a un inocente a Azkaban.

- Si, señor – musitó Robert – con su permiso, señor.

Fue escoltado hasta la puerta y salió cabizbajo.

- Creo que eso estaba fuera de lugar, Dumbledore. –dijo Benson, visiblemente furioso.

- ¿Tú crees, James? –respondió Dumbledore – un Priorem Incantatem sería tan eficaz como tu legeremancia en el caso que nos ocupa.

- Pero… - Benson no sabía qué contestar, era evidente – señor Potter ¿Permitiría usted un Priorem sobre su varita?

- Por supuesto, señor –contestó Harry – sólo realicé un Desmaius, ya lo dije.

Benson había esperado que en el fondo, la jugada de Dumbledore fuera un farol, pero estaba claro que no lo era. Tendría que emplearse a fondo de otra forma.

- De acuerdo. Admitamos que solo fue un Desmaius. Queda probado que fue un Desmaius, no es necesario examinar la varita. – dijo muy ufano, mirando a los miembros del Tribunal – ¿Se dan ustedes cuenta del peligro de dejar en libertad a alguien que con un solo Desmaius es capaz de asesinar?

- ¡Yo no he asesinado a nadie! – gritó Harry.

- ¡Silencio! – dijo el joven secretario – El acusado solo puede hablar cuando se le requiera. Si vuelve a interrumpir, tendré que imponerle un hechizo silenciador.

- Gracias, Devon – dijo Benson – analicemos los hechos, señoras y señores, está claro que el señor Potter es capaz de matar a un mago con un hechizo menor, él mismo lo afirma, "sólo fue un Desmaius". ¿De qué no sería capaz contra la población muggle? Sé que no estamos juzgando sus repetidos desmanes en ese sentido. Pero se niega a demostrarnos, aunque lo afirme, que no estaba bajo la Imperius. Y si esto es cierto y nunca estuvo bajo la Imperius, él es culpable… o está loco. Y también es culpable por haber dejado escapar a un mortífago. Mientras no se demuestre lo contrario, a lo cual el acusado se niega, la marca en el brazo de Malfoy así lo atestigua. Dumbledore¿Por cuál de las dos acusaciones prefieres sea condenado¿O quizá por las dos?

Un más que murmullo, casi un estruendo, se extendió por la sala del tribunal. Las cosas se aclaraban y se enredaban continuamente. Nadie tenía muy claro que pensar ni que decidir. Por una parte, el chico les había librado de la peor amenaza de todos los tiempos. Por otro, estaba claro que ocultaba algo, bastante, a decir verdad, en relación al buscado Malfoy y a los cerca de cuatro años de su inexplicable vida juntos. Todos tenían información sobre los diversos episodios de descontrol mágico de Potter, pero el seguía ocultando la verdadera causa. Si no estaba bajo la Imperius, entonces él era el único culpable de todo. Incluida la muerte de Snarrow, aunque fuera inintencionadamente. El caso es que resultaba peligroso, no cabía duda. Por otra parte, había dejado escapar a Malfoy, otro hecho probado, y tampoco aclaraba porque lo había hecho. De nuevo la Imperius, que él negaba, le hubiera exculpado. Realmente, pensaban unos y otros, los que estaban a su favor y los que no, el caso era muy difícil.

- Señor Potter – era Arthur Smichdt el que hablaba – tiene que comprender que necesitamos alguna prueba de que su Desmaius no causó la muerte del auror. Además, sería de bastante ayuda si nos aclarase su relación con el señor Malfoy, el porqué de su vida en común, algo que parece consecuencia de los hechos acaecidos en el cuartel del Innombrable. Eso explicaría quizá, aunque ya no tengo nada claro, su reticencia a culpabilizarle. Su empeño en auto acusarse de todo.

- No me estoy auto acusando, señor. Simplemente, no puedo decir más que lo que hay. Realicé un Desmaius y no puedo probar que eso matara o no al auror. En cuanto a mi relación con Malfoy, ya he dicho todo lo que tenía que decir. Somos amigos y nunca me tuvo bajo la Imperius, no voy a añadir nada más.

- ¡Bien…! – voceó excitado Benson – Creo que ya no necesitamos más datos ni seguir perdiendo el tiempo, Albus.

- Harry… - Dumbledore hizo un último intento - ¿Quieres alegar algo en tu defensa?

- No maté al auror. No dejé escapar a ningún asesino ni mortífago, sólo a un hombre inocente. Y si obstruí a la justicia… es porque distaba mucho de ser justa. Lo volvería a hacer.

- Está claro, pues. ¿Votamos? – Benson miró ansioso a Dumbledore.

- De acuerdo… - suspiró Dumbledore – Señorías, pasemos a la votación. Devon, por favor.

El joven secretario pasó por delante de todos los presentes con una urna en la que cada uno depositaba su voto con la varita. Antes las votaciones se hacían a mano alzada, pero actualmente, el voto de los magistrados era secreto.

Colocó la urna una vez llena delante de Dumbledore y éste la abrió, mirando con pesadumbre en su interior y levitó con su varita los pequeños pedacitos de pergamino, que mágicamente, los miembros del Tribunal habían hecho aparecer con una sola palabra: culpable o inocente.

Fue pasando de uno en uno los papeles, con Devon y dos magistrados más como testigos y por fin, se puso en pie.

- El Tribunal del Wizengamot, a fecha dieciocho de marzo, ha dictado sentencia. Por 40 votos a 10, el acusado queda declarado… culpable del cargo de complicidad en evasión. Por 45 a 5, culpable de obstrucción a la justicia. Y por 27 a 23, culpable del cargo de asesinato. El acusado será enviado a Azkaban, donde quedará recluido de por vida. Se levanta la sesión.


	28. Una luz al final del túnel

Capítulo 28 Una luz al final del túnel

- ¡No puede ser¡No puede ser…! – Draco gritaba iracundo, frente a Dumbledore y Snape. - ¡Ahora mismo voy a Azkaban¡Jamás permitiré que Harry pase su vida allí dentro¡Nunca¿Está claro?

Draco se desembarazó de las manos de Snape, que intentaban detenerle y corrió a por su varita. Algo le hizo caer al suelo estrepitosamente en mitad del pasillo.

- Lo siento, Draco – dijo Albus después de retirar su propia varita del chico –. No vas a ir a ninguna parte. ¿Qué quieres¿Morir por él? Muy romántico, pero poco eficiente. Siéntate, por favor

Draco se levantó del suelo y miró furioso a Dumbledore. Poco eficiente… Nadie había sido capaz de defender con eficiencia a Harry, que por su culpa pasaría el resto de su vida encerrado en el peor lugar del mundo ¡Y el viejo le pedía que se sentara! Aparte de los lógicos motivos para estar casi al borde de la histeria, Draco estaba librando su personal batalla contra el síndrome de abstinencia, no muy intenso dado el poco tiempo que llevaba tonteando con el polvo y la intervención de Severus, pero aun así, patente en su cuerpo.

- Mire, Dumbledore. Voy a ir a buscarle, si la justicia es tan ciega y tan ineficaz como ha demostrado… ¿Qué mierda nos queda?

- Voy a recurrir otra vez, Draco. Si me dejas hablar dos palabras seguidas, te lo explicaré.

- Draco… siéntate, quédate de pie, levita… haz lo que quieras. ¡Pero calla y deja hablar a Dumbledore! Por favor… – pidió Severus poniendo la mano en el hombro del muchacho y mirándole ceñudo.

Draco asintió a regañadientes y se recostó contra la pared con los brazos cruzados, dispuesto a escuchar y después a actuar como le viniera en gana.

- Esta tarde me reúno con el comité de nuevo. He conseguido que me permitan exponer otra alegación – explicó Dumbledore.

- ¿Qué clase de alegación? – preguntó Draco, desconfiado. Harry llevaba casi un mes en Azkaban, Dumbledore había presentado dos alegaciones y las dos habían sido rechazadas.

- Esta vez alegaré trastorno mental.

- ¿¿Qué…?? – gritó Draco acercándose al director – ¡Él no está loco!

- ¡Tampoco es un asesino y de momento, es lo que parece! – replicó Snape – Draco, por favor, déjale terminar.

- Gracias, Sev. Es normal que el chico esté alterado. Draco, confía en mí, hago todo lo que puedo, pero es un caso tremendamente difícil. Si admiten la atenuante de trastorno mental, solicitaré su ingreso en San Mungo y tendrán que concederlo. Conseguiremos que siga vivo y… paradójicamente, cuerdo y seguiremos luchando por su liberación.

Draco bajó los ojos, pensativo. De momento, lo más importante era sacar a Harry de Azkaban. Si seguía con vida, todo lo demás podía conseguirse. Miró a Dumbledore y asintió con la cabeza.

- Confiaré en usted. Es que no puedo soportar imaginarle allí, en Azkaban, él no merece esto.

- Ninguno de nosotros es capaz de imaginar semejante tormento sin desmoronarse, Draco – dijo Dumbledore afablemente –. Pero tenemos que confiar en que esta alegación sea por fin aceptada y conseguir que cuanto antes se le traslade a San Mungo. Tienes razón, cada día en Azkaban es una tortura y más para Harry. Intenta no pensar en ello, sé que es difícil pero no hay otro remedio, hijo.

- Profesor Dumbledore. Si esa alegación no… no saliera adelante – Draco clavó desafiante sus ojos grises en los dos hombres –, nadie podrá evitar que vaya a buscarle. Mataré al que intente detenerme. Lo juro.

Dumbledore y Snape se miraron, sabían que Draco hablaba muy en serio y rogaron en su interior porque esta vez sí resultara aceptada.

- Saldrá adelante, Draco. Confía en ello – Dumbledore apretó el brazo de Draco y le miró con expresión compasiva –. Y si no es así… nadie te detendrá.

Snape miró alarmado a Dumbledore y éste le devolvió la mirada. Sus ojillos azules irradiaban sabiduría, esperanza y tristeza, la tristeza más infinita que Severus había visto nunca en ellos. Movió imperceptiblemente la cabeza y Sev supo que Dumbledore no decía "toda" la verdad a su ahijado. ¿Cómo podía haber pensado que el viejo director le iba a dejar ir tranquilamente a una muerte segura?

- Bien – dijo Draco enérgicamente –, en ese caso, esperaré a mañana. Ni un día más, Dumbledore.

- Ni un día más, hijo. Sacaré a Harry de aquel suplicio aunque sea lo último que haga – afirmó categórico Albus.

La oscuridad no era absoluta, lo que resultaba casi más espantoso, ya que le permitía ver las manchas de sangre en la pared, las inscripciones desesperadas de otros antes que él y el paso constante de los dementores por delante de la celda. Harry pensó cuando le arrojaron en el calabozo, hacía ya veintiocho días, que no lo soportaría, pero de momento seguía cuerdo, o al menos eso le parecía; aunque se resistía a admitir en su interior que aquello realmente estaba pasando. Ni por un momento había permitido a su cerebro la total percepción de que iba a pasar allí lo que le quedaba de vida. Sencillamente era tan insoportable el solo pensamiento, que no quería admitir que aquella certidumbre se instalara en su alma.

Pensaba en Draco a cada segundo. Se desesperaba imaginando su dolor y su rabia. Sólo gozaba del consuelo de que estaría rodeado de seres queridos por fin, lo cual para Harry, en aquellas circunstancias, era realmente muy importante. En los días que llevaba encerrado casi no había comido ni dormido en condiciones. Llevaba puesto el humillante uniforme a rayas que había visto años antes, en aquel periódico donde la fotografía de Sirius en la portada gritaba al mundo su inocencia. La misma inocencia desoída que la de él.

La celda rezumaba frío y humedad, la suya en concreto era especial, a prueba de cualquier tipo de magia y estaba custodiada por más dementores de lo habitual y aislada en un pasillo exclusivo. A menudo escuchaba a través de las paredes, en otras plantas de la prisión, los gritos de otros presos, hombres y mujeres, unas veces de terror, otras de dolor y las más, de pura desesperanza.

El dementor pasaba por delante cada pocos minutos, haciendo su macabra ronda. Escudriñaba dentro de la celda y cada vez, Harry volvía la cabeza hacia la pared o cerraba los ojos. No soportaba mirarlos de frente, en el acto violaban su mente todos los momentos más tristes de su vida, atormentándolo cruelmente. Uno detrás de otro o todos de golpe; sentía el mismo pesar que cuando murió Sirius, la angustia lacerante del día que encontró a Draco agredido e inconsciente en su cama o el dolor físico de los múltiples Crucios que había padecido, entre otros recuerdos enloquecedores.

El dementor de turno parecía saber cual era su lúgubre cometido y complacerse en ello, porque cada vez que Harry se hacía un ovillo en el rincón de la celda, el monstruo se acercaba a los barrotes y los golpeaba con sus descarnados dedos a la vez que emitía un espantoso aullido, acompañado de aquel aliento helado y hediondo que Harry tan bien conocía.

Se torturaba pensando que el resto de su vida iba a consistir en esto y que simplemente no iba a resistirlo. Se quitaría la vida. De una u otra forma lo haría. Él no iba a permanecer allí, simplemente existiendo en medio del horror. Al fin y al cabo, todos sus seres queridos estaban muertos. Todos excepto Draco. Y si pensaba que nunca más le vería…, ese le parecía el peor suplicio de todos, peor que los dementores, el hambre, la soledad o el miedo a la locura.

Harry se dio la vuelta una vez más al sentir el murmullo del engendro acercándose de nuevo. Cerró los ojos y lloró en silencio. "Draco… amor. Sigue dentro de mí…, de lo que queda de mí... no te vayas, porque si algo me va a mantener vivo en medio de esta agonía, es tu recuerdo, tu sonrisa y tus ojos claros. Amor… sé fuerte por los dos, yo ya no puedo más…" los sollozos de Harry sacudían sus hombros, la cabeza escondida entre las manos y el cuerpo encogido, como queriendo hacerse muy pequeño, desaparecer. "Dragón, mi dragón… mi amor…" con esta letanía se quedaba Harry muchas veces dormido, ciertamente lo mejor que podía desear en su situación, aunque rara vez se libraba de un angustiado despertar por culpa de terribles pesadillas.

De esta forma horrible pasaban para el Niño-Que-Vivió los días en Azkaban, sin saber si era de día o de noche, si llovía o lucía el sol. Para él, solo existían la soledad, el horror y un recuerdo…

Un grito atravesó el aire cálido y tranquilo de aquella mañana de primavera. Después otro y otro más. A los alaridos se sumaron un variado repertorio de improperios, insultos y groserías. Sarah estaba dando a luz en Malfoy Manor. La silenciosa mujer que la había atendido en su encierro, era la única persona que la asistía. Los hombres esperaban abajo, en el regio salón, charlando y tomando una copa, en el caso de Lucius todo lo relajadamente que era capaz de aparentar.

Lucius no había avisado a Snape, suponía que éste se encontraba dando clase en Hogwarts y tampoco era necesario importunarle. Pero había otra razón, que el rubio se callaba delante de sus hombres. Severus le había sugerido más de una vez que no era necesario deshacerse de la madre, que podían realizarle un "obliviate" y devolverla sin más a su pueblo. Por eso Lucius no le había avisado, el blando corazón de su amante le habría estropeado la diversión al que había sido el artífice de esta circunstancia, tan apreciada por Malfoy. Le debía a la chica y lo iba a cumplir. Necesitaba que sus hombres confiaran en él y no le costaba nada, más bien al contrario, encargarle que se deshiciera del molesto forúnculo que iba a suponer Sarah dentro de solo un momento.

- Podrás entrenar tu Avada, Flynt. No hemos practicado mucho últimamente ya que soportamos aburridos tiempos de paz. Aunque pronto serán historia, espero – le dijo a su lacayo sonriendo sutilmente.

Éste rió como una hiena y giró la varita entre sus manos. Le gustaba matar. No torturar, ni entretenerse mortificando a sus víctimas. Simplemente matar. Le encantaba sentir en el centro de su pecho el placer del poder tan absoluto que aquello representaba.

En el piso de arriba se oyó un último grito y luego silencio…

Los hombres se miraron, inseguros. Ruido de pasos corriendo y… más silencio. Lucius se retorció las manos, algo impropio en él. Apuró su copa y la depositó con cuidado en la repisa de la chimenea, casi sin respirar para no hacer ruido. Nada…

Se pasó una mano nerviosa por el pelo y notó que estaba sudando. Miró hacia la puerta… ¿Y si subía?

Cuando ya se dirigía, casi sin darse cuenta hacia la salida, lo oyó. Un llanto desgarrador, fuerte y potente. ¡El maldito bastardo había nacido!

- ¡Traédmelo! – gritó eufórico - ¡Ahora mismo, quiero verlo…! Quiero ver al pequeño… o pequeña Potter –. Susurró, ahora para sí mismo.

Flynt corrió solícito sin perder un segundo y salió radiante por la puerta.

- Mis queridos y fieles mortífagos… - dijo Lucius triunfal, mirando a sus hombres – hoy comienza un día importante. Si el o la descendiente del Niño-Que-Vivió tiene sus mismos poderes… ¿Imaginan el arma que obrará en nuestro poder? Nada podrá detenernos, seremos invencibles. Mucho más poderosos que el mismísimo primer Señor Oscuro, Lord Voldemort. Honraremos su memoria aniquilando el mundo mágico, utilizando como instrumento al heredero del que acabó con él. A su misma sangre. Será un postrer homenaje digno de su categoría.

Los mortífagos se miraron unos a otros, satisfechos. La verdad era que el plan prometía. Podía ser, efectivamente, un arma con la que no habían contado. Ese bebé criado entre ellos, por y para ellos realmente era una buena baza para el ambicioso futuro que brillaba en las mentes de todos.

Al cabo de unos minutos, que a Lucius se le hicieron eternos, la puerta se abrió. Flynt irrumpió sonriente, con un bulto en los brazos envuelto en una manta blanca y suave, que había pertenecido a Draco cuando éste era un bebé.

- Aquí lo tiene, mi Señor – extendió los brazos, pero Lucius negó con la mano.

- No…no… prefiero que lo tengas tú, Flynt. No me gustan los niños. Sólo enséñamelo.

El esbirro mostró el fardito blando a Lucius. Éste se asomó, circunspecto.

Una cara redonda, colorada y con los ojos cerrados fue todo lo que vio. El retoño no le impresionó nada favorablemente.

- Humm… bien, bien – balbuceó Lucius –. Está muy bien… Sí.

De pronto se había quedado sin palabras. ¿Qué esperaba? pensaba Sheridan¿Un niño o niña hecho y derecho, portando una varita y realizando hechizos a diestro y siniestro? El irlandés resopló y se dirigió a Malfoy.

- Mi Señor… Deberíamos enterarnos del sexo del cachorro. Básicamente por saber como llamarle; si es que queremos ponerle un nombre, claro está.

- Ah… claro – dijo Lucius frunciendo el ceño –, el sexo. Claro. ¿Qué es, Flynt?

- Es un niño, Señor. Un futuro mortífago, si me lo permite. Que le servirá a usted con una fidelidad absoluta, de eso me encargo yo – hizo una exagerada reverencia y continuó –. Porque… supongo que me encomendará personalmente su adiestramiento, señor.

Lucius pareció salir de un ensueño.

- No Flynt. No… no. Tú tienes tu premio arriba. Ve y cobrátelo. El bastardo es mío y yo seré quien lo inicie – se dio la vuelta, abstraído y miró a ninguna parte en concreto –. De momento que Bruna lo cuide y cuando crezca un poco, me ocuparé de él. Gracias, Flynt, es todo. Devuélveselo a Bruna y ocúpate de que la muggle desaparezca.

Flynt repitió la reverencia, ya no tan desmesurada, mientras ardía de rabia en su interior. Debió lastimar al bebé en su cólera, porque este prorrumpió a llorar con desespero.

- ¡Lévatelo, por Lucifer! – bramó Lucius – No quiero volver a verle hasta que no sea capaz de aprender a obedecer. Someteré a ese maldito hasta que me venere como su amo sin rechistar. ¡¡Lévatelo…!!

Flynt salió con el sollozante bebé, hecho una furia y dispuesto a descargar su ira inmediatamente. Y arriba, alguien esperaba para ser su víctima.

- ¡Lo conseguimos, Draco! – Snape abrazó tan fuerte a su ahijado que le dejó sin aire - ¡Dumbledore lo consiguió¡Es fantástico!

Draco, que estaba acompañado por los Weasley en la sala de Spiner´s End, se había llevado un susto de muerte cuando Snape había aparecido en la chimenea como un troll, dando trompicones y sacudiéndose la ceniza.

Ahora no sabía si reír o llorar, mientras luchaba por respirar en el entusiasta estrujón de Sev. Ron y Hermione le daban amistosos palmetazos en la espalda y reían como tontos, mirándose emocionados. Hermione no pudo reprimir las lágrimas y cuando Severus soltó por fin a Draco, ella le abrazó, bastante más delicadamente, pero transmitiéndole tanto afecto que casi fue Draco el que entonces estalla en llanto.

Ron se le acercó y le miró con cariño.

- Enhorabuena, compañero. No es perfecto pero es un gran avance.

- Gracias, Ron – dijo Draco agradecido –. Cualquier cosa es mejor que Azkaban. Pero esto no significa que hayamos dejado de pelear por él.

- Eso nunca, Draco – afirmó Ron –. Antes criarán pelo las salamandras.

- Dime, padrino – inquirió Draco ansioso, mirando a Sev –. ¿Cuándo le trasladan a San Mungo?

- Esta misma tarde, mañana iremos a verle. ¡No…¡Tú no…! No puedes salir de aquí, Draco, lo sabes.

- Voy a ir, Sev – afirmó tajante el rubio con una medio sonrisa mientras miraba a Hermione –. Ella tiene una sorpresa.

- Verá profesor – explicó Hermione –. En previsión de que esto pudiera pasar, o incluso en previsión de que "no" pasara y Draco se empeñara en ira a Azkaban… preparé poción multijugos. Solo le quedan tres días para estar lista.

- Señorita Granger… me admira usted. Lo confieso.

Hermione sonrió ufana y Ron resopló, Draco parecía radiante.

- Además, trabajando en san Mungo será muy fácil para mí acompañarles a visitar a Harry. Aunque supongo que le tendrán confinado en alguna celda especial.

- Así es – confirmó Sev –, en el ala para presos psiquiátricos, está bastante vigilada pero permiten visitas. Eso sí, muy controladas – aclaró, mirando a Draco significativamente.

- No se preocupe, profesor. Nadie le reconocerá en San Mungo. Nadie le busca allí. Y los guardianes no son aurores, sino simples funcionarios del Ministerio. No sospecharán nada de un antiguo amigo del colegio al que no conocen ni tienen porqué… llamado Seamus Finnigan.

- ¿Lo ves, padrino? Hermione es una chica lista y tiene todo controlado. Y Finnigan resultó un gran tipo, a pesar de ser Gryffindor – dijo Draco bromeando –. Dentro de tres días iré a verle. ¡No me lo puedo creer!

Hacía meses que Draco no se sentía tan feliz. Si alguna vez le hubieran dicho que la causa de su felicidad iba a ser que iban a encerrar a Harry en el pabellón de presos psiquiátricos de San Mungo, le hubiera molido a Crucios. Pero la vida era absolutamente imprevisible y en este momento, aquella era la mejor noticia que podía esperar. Más adelante, ya lucharía por lo que en verdad era de justicia, la libertad de Harry. Pero de momento, Draco era feliz.

Pasados los preceptivos tres días, la poción estuvo lista para ser tomada, y Draco se convirtió, por obra y magia de Hermione y generosidad de Seamus, en una perfecta réplica del irlandés. Sin poder contener la exaltación y casi enfermo de impaciencia, se dirigió con Herm hacia San Mungo. Las visitas estaban restringidas a dos personas cada vez, dos veces por semana, así que Hermione entraría ahora con Draco, y Ron le vería en el siguiente turno, también con Draco, por supuesto.

Se encaminaron sin preguntar ni hablar con nadie hacia la planta para Hechizos Irreversibles, donde se encontraba el ala, fuertemente custodiada, de los presos a los que misericordiosamente habían declarado perturbados sin remedio y habían confinado allí. Al final del corredor, una pequeña cabina con un funcionario aburrido dentro, indicaba que aquello pasaba de convertirse en un simple hospital, a algo rotundamente diferente.

Hermione enseñó su acreditación al empleado y éste consultó con su cuaderno de notas. Efectivamente, el preso Harry Potter esperaba una visita de la señorita Hermione Granger y del señor Seamus Finnigan.

- Su identificación, señor Finnigan, por favor.

Draco mostró el documento de identidad de Seamus, que éste mismo había dado a Hermione el día anterior y el guarda, una vez comprobado, les abrió la puerta permitiéndoles pasar, no sin antes pedirles que depositaran las varitas en la ventanilla, él las custodiaría mientras estaban dentro.

Los chicos dejaron las varitas y se adentraron en el pasillo. Otro vigilante esperaba en el interior. Después de decirle a quien venían a ver, el hombre asintió y sin parar de hablar, echó a andar. No era casi necesario explicar a que preso iban a visitar, porque solamente había dos reclusos más en aquel pasillo, uno era un pobre hombre que llevaba allí ni se acordaban del tiempo. Había matado a toda su familia en un arrebato de locura y desde entonces, era como un corderito, pacifico y medio alelado. Pero la ley era la ley y aquel desgraciado terminaría sus días en San Mungo. El otro era otro hombre, relativamente joven y al que nadie conocía. Un mal día se había liado a Avadas en mitad de la calle, sin que nadie supiera la razón y con tan buena fortuna que solo mató a un perro. Cuando el Wizengamot decidió que el tipo estaba como un cencerro, le enviaron también a San Mungo. Nadie había venido nunca a visitarle ni le había reclamado como desaparecido. Otros inquilinos iban y venían, pero aquellos dos y Harry, según les contaba el parlanchín guarda a Hermione y a Draco-Seamus, iban a pasar allí el resto de su vida si nadie lo remediaba.

- Usted lo ha dicho… – retó Draco insolente – Si nadie lo remedia.

Hermione le dio un codazo y le miró alarmada. ¡No era momento de sacar la arrogancia Malfoy ahora, por Merlín!

El vigilante miró con el rabillo del ojo al chico y se encogió de hombros.

- Aquí es… tienen media hora.

Abrió una puerta metálica con su varita y les indicó con la mano que podían pasar. Después se fue por donde había venido.

Hermione y Draco entraron despacio en lo que parecía una habitación típica de hospital, casi todo era blanco y metálico, impersonal. Harry estaba sentado frente al escritorio, con la barbilla apoyada en las manos y mirando a la pared, abstraído y perdido en sus pensamientos. El ruido de la puerta le hizo volverse.

- Me salgo, os dejo solos – susurró Hermione a Draco, saliendo de la habitación y dándole un empujoncito, ya que se había quedado petrificado.

- ¿D-Draco…? – Harry se levantó, temeroso. Le habían explicado el plan pero no terminaba de creer que aquello fuera a suceder – ¿Eres… tú?

Draco no contestó. Se abalanzó sobre Harry derribándole sobre la cama con su impetuoso abrazo. Al momento se deshizo en llanto, mientras apretaba tan fuerte casi como el moreno lo hacía con él.

- Harry… - sollozaba entrecortadamente – Harry, perdóname. Perdóname, por favor. Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero, amor…

Harry abrazaba a aquel Draco con forma de Seamus como si le fuera la vida en ello y controlaba sus lágrimas para no añadir más dolor al que ya imaginaba en el corazón de su dragón.

- Shhh… amor. No llores, por favor. Estoy bien, mírame.

Los dos chicos se miraron sobre la cama. El llanto de Draco era inconsolable, brotaba como si llevara toda la vida almacenándolo y reservándolo para ese momento. No podía parar. Miraba a Harry y le veía tan delgado, tan pálido, que al momento su corazón se rompía en más pedacitos todavía.

- Harry… te sacaré de aquí. Lo prometo, amor. Lo juro. Te sacaré de aquí…

- Lo sé, lo sé, Draco. Vamos… - Harry secó las lágrimas de Draco y le cogió la cara con las dos manos – Te ves muy bien de Seamus. Aunque prefiero a mi dragoncito.

Le besó, cerrando los ojos e imaginando que era su rubio y Draco profundizó en el beso, anhelante. El primer beso que daba desde que se había marchado de casa. A la única persona a al que jamás se hubiera permitido entregarlo.

Draco no tenía que imaginar nada, así que disfrutó del mejor momento de su vida desde hacía exactamente siete meses. Abrazó a Harry por debajo de la ropa, que afortunadamente esta vez sí era suya y no un humillante uniforme de trastornado o de preso. Introdujo las manos cálidas bajo la camiseta y acarició el torso suave, añorado, deseado hasta el delirio.

- Harry... Harry... te amo tanto...

De pronto, la puerta se abrió y apareció Hermione.

- Lo siento… el vigilante viene y si me ve en el pasillo, puede sospechar. Por mí podéis seguir, como si yo no estuviera... – se sentó a la mesa y ojeó distraída uno de los libros que Harry tenía allí por gentileza del hospital.

Los chicos se levantaron de la cama, roto el instante de magia. En realidad, no era momento ni lugar para toqueteos, sin contar con que Harry no tenía ningunas ganas de hacer el amor con Seamus, por más que supiera que se trataba de Draco. Habría otra oportunidad, seguro.

- No te preocupes, Herm – dijo Harry sonriendo –, Seamus no está mal, pero me gusta más mi Draco. Y me basta con saber que esta aquí, conmigo.

Draco le revolvió el pelo y sonrió con tristeza.

- León, te sacare de aquí, amor.

- Ya me lo has dicho… - Harry le abrazó por la cintura y le miró escudriñando en el interior de sus ojos – Y te creo. Esperaré pacientemente a que eso pase, dragón. Pero prométeme que te vas a cuidar. Que no harás ninguna tontería.

Hermione escuchaba desde el escritorio, apenada y enternecida. Ahora sólo era cuestión de seguir intentándolo, Dumbledore no descansaba ni de día ni de noche, pensando como sacar a Harry de allí, cuestión complicada pero no imposible. Al menos, ya no sufría el tormento de Azkaban, aunque sí el de la soledad y la total falta de libertad.

- Yo no le dejaré hacer tonterías, Harry – dijo Hermione con cara de listilla –. Ahora este chico está vigilado y no se va a desmandar ni tanto así.

Hizo un gesto con los dedos y Draco la miró, burlón pero sumiso. Se encogió de hombros con resignación y sonrió a Harry.

- Ya ves, en libertad vigilada, león. No como tú, pero casi.

- Draco… - dijo la chica tiernamente – me temo que el efecto de la poción se va a pasar de un momento a otro.

- Pero llevamos más en tu bolso – protestó el chico – y estás preparando otra remesa en casa.

- No querría gastar si no es necesario, puede surgir un imprevisto.

- Herm – Draco se acercó a ella y le habló en voz baja –, aún quedan quince minutos. Déjame hasta el final, deja que vuelva a ser yo y luego dame la poción antes de salir… por favor.

- ¡Pero Draco! – se quejó la chica - ¿Y si ese hombre entra?

- No pasará nada si tú haces guardia y yo tengo la poción en la mano, es instantánea.

Hermione resopló y miró a Harry, que no se enteraba de lo que hablaban y les observaba algo confuso.

- Estoy loca, Malfoy – abrió el bolso y le pasó una botellita pequeña. Se retiró al lado de la puerta y se sentó allí, de espaldas a los chicos –. ¡Loca de remate! Vosotros dos vais a acabar conmigo...

- ¿Qué estáis haciendo? – preguntó Harry cuando Draco se volvió hacia él – ¡Draco…! Te estás… eres. ¡Tienes que irte¡La poción se está evaporando de tu cuerpo!

- Tranquilo, amor – Draco le mostró el frasco en su mano –, te voy a hacer un regalo. Sólo un momento y sólo para ti.

Se acercó a Harry y mientras se convertía en el verdadero Draco ante sus ojos, le atrajo hacia sí por la cintura y le besó de nuevo, esta vez mucho más intensamente. Harry aferró la rubia cabeza, queriendo devorar los labios amados y después, apartó durante unos segundos a Draco, mirándole lleno de amor. Entonces fue él el que no pudo contener las lágrimas. Se abrazó de nuevo con fuerza al cuerpo de la persona que amaba ciegamente y lloró sobre su hombro.

- Draco… amor.

Draco acarició la cabeza de Harry con una mano y con la otra encadenó su cuerpo contra el suyo. Besó su rostro mojado y le quitó las gafas, que estaban empezando a empañarse.

- Harry, Harry… cálmate, leoncito.

Hermione intentaba no llorar también, pero era algo harto difícil. Se presionó los ojos y probó a pensar en alguna simpleza fuera de contexto, como lo que prepararía de cena o la ropa que se pondría mañana, ansiando no escuchar, maldiciendo su involuntario asalto a la intimidad de sus amigos.

Estos aparentemente ni se acordaban de que ella seguía allí. Se abrazaban con tanta exasperación, que parecían una sola persona.

- Esto terminará enseguida, amor – decía Draco al oído de Harry, acariciando su pelo y besando repetidamente sus ojos, su cuello y sus mejillas.

- Te quiero, Draco. Te quiero. No sabía cuánto te extrañaba hasta que te sentí cerca. Tengo tantas cosas que contarte… y tanto que vivir contigo todavía…

- Y lo viviremos, Harry. Te lo prometo.

Por la mente de Draco pasó fugazmente el asunto del bebé de Harry. Sólo Sev y él lo sabían y justo el día anterior, éste le había dicho que tenía noticias, pero todavía no se habían visto y por lo tanto Draco, aunque podía suponer de qué se trataba, no tenía noticia de ninguna novedad.

- Draco… - la voz de Hermione, amortiguada pero apremiante – oigo pasos.

Draco abrazó y besó por última vez a Harry, le miró intensamente y se bebió de un trago el contenido de la botella. En unos segundos quedó transformado en Seamus de nuevo, justo a tiempo de que el vigilante abriera la puerta.

- ¡El tiempo! – anunció desganado – Despídanse del recluso.

- ¡Tiene un nombre! – gritó Draco, rabioso - ¡Se llama Harry!

- Perdónele, señor – Hermione cogió a Draco del brazo y le arrastró a la salida –, adiós, Harry, volveremos otro día. Es que es muy amigo suyo y está algo nervioso ¿sabe? – dijo al hombre al pasar por su lado.

Harry se despidió procurando recuperar la entereza que le había abandonado momentos antes.

- Adiós, chicos. Hasta otro día. Estaré bien, Seamus. Ahora ya estaré bien. – sonrió y levantó la mano.

Esa noche, mientras Draco cenaba sin apetito, más bien mientras removía la comida en el plato y Severus cenaba, éste empezó a contarle las novedades en Malfoy Manor.

- El bebé nació hace tres días, el mismo día que trasladaron a Harry a San Mungo. Es un chico.

Draco siguió removiendo la comida, absorto.

- Draco… tu padre le quiere para él, ya te lo dije; y va a adiestrarle para convertirle en uno de los suyos.

La mano de Draco dejó de moverse.

- Sí… ya me lo dijiste…

Sev le observó con disimulo.

- Sarah ha muerto, el mismo día que dio a luz. Ni siquiera llegó a tener al niño en brazos.

Draco le miró, interrogante.

- No quiso ni verlo. Se lo dio a la mujer que la atendía mientras vociferaba que avisaran a Harry.

- ¿Cómo murió? – preguntó Draco con indiferencia.

- Uno de los hombres de tu padre se encargó de ella. Un Avada rápido. Yo no estaba allí, no pude hacer nada.

El chico asintió en silencio y siguió removiendo la comida.

- Era una mala mujer… - dijo ensimismado.

- Sí, lo era – corroboró Severus –. Tenía que serlo para aborrecer así a su hijo incluso antes de nacer.

- Bueno… - Draco bostezó – Ya no está y el mundo no ha perdido nada. Padrino, estoy cansado, me voy a la cama.

Recogió los platos de la cena y se dirigió al salón, donde le esperaba el sofá mullido y un buen fuego en la chimenea.

Se puso el pijama y se acostó, arrebujándose entre las mantas. Pensó en Harry; todavía no sabía que tenía un hijo. Un niño de tres días. ¿Qué haría si lo supiera¿Hasta que punto tenían derecho a ocultárselo? Se sentía muy confuso. Ahora ese niño ya era una realidad y Draco se consideraba en la obligación de hacer algo. No podía seguir dando la espalda a los hechos. Para bien o para mal, era el hijo de Harry y había que afrontarlo.

Suspiró y dio vueltas en el sofá, sin poder dormir.

Al rato apartó las mantas y se sentó, mirando al fuego.

¿Qué haría él si estuviera en la situación de Harry y supiera que un hijo suyo estaba en manos de mortífagos? Sarah estaba muerta, enterrada y olvidada; aquel era el hijo de Harry, solo de Harry y… él se lo estaba entregando a una banda de asesinos. ¡Por Merlín…! Se sentía tan aturdido…

Se levantó y paseó por la habitación, estaba descalzo pero no sentía el frío en los pies, solo una inquietud cada vez más apremiante. Se pasó la mano por el pelo y miró la oscuridad de la noche a través de la ventana. ¿Qué tenía que hacer¿Qué haría Harry en su lugar?

Lo sabía perfectamente. Se estaba auto engañando, aplazando el momento e irritando por su propia inmadurez. Sabía perfectamente lo que haría Harry y era exactamente lo mismo que iba a hacer él.

Con la conciencia tranquila y las ideas claras, se acostó y se durmió al instante, arrullado por el crepitar del fuego y con una sonrisa en los labios.


	29. Aidan

Capitulo 29 Aidan

La noche anterior había tenido las cosas muy claras, pero conforme se acercaba el momento de trasladarse a Malfoy Manor, su nerviosismo iba en aumento.

La chimenea de Sev estaba comunicada directamente con el salón de su padre. Draco conocía, o mejor intuía la singular relación que mantenían su padre y su padrino; no quería profundizar en ello porque no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar si Severus se lo confirmaba, y prefería seguir en una falsa y discreta ignorancia, pero algo en su interior no le dejaba lugar a la duda de que esa unión era una realidad.

Tomando aire se introdujo en la chimenea y pronunció la dirección de su antigua residencia, apareciendo instantes después allí, en el salón familiar.

La casa estaba en silencio, Draco sabía que su padre no estaba porque Sev se lo había dicho la noche anterior. Había una especie de reunión en la cumbre con los mortífagos del continente y Lucius y el mismo Sev estarían unos días fuera, en Bulgaria. Los mortífagos sentían periódicamente la necesidad de reunirse para idear iniquidades contra el mundo a la vez que conspiraban los unos contra los otros mientras hipócritamente se sonreían y se daban palmadas en la espalda.

Sintiéndose algo más tranquilo, atravesó el salón en silencio absoluto gracias a las cálidas alfombras que amortiguaban sus pasos. Abrió la pesada puerta de madera y se encaminó a la escalinata de mármol, recordando con gran pena su niñez en aquel caserón falto de la verdadera calidez de un hogar, aquella que sólo había conocido con Harry.

Subió la escalera, sin preocuparse demasiado de no ser visto, dado que sólo estarían en casa la mujer que cuidaba del bebé y su propia madre, enferma y confinada en alguna de las habitaciones. Draco no tenía ninguna intención de ir a verla, quería pasar página y no iba a hurgar en la herida de un pasado que ansiaba olvidar cuanto antes.

Llegó a la planta primera y se dirigió hacia el dormitorio donde intuyó que podría estar el bebé, el más grande y luminoso, el que había sido suyo.

Llegó a la puerta y aferró el pomo. Su vida, si todo salía bien, iba a dar un giro drástico en breves instantes, lo sabía y lo anhelaba. Nunca había tenido algo tan claro como en esos momentos. Sonrió y giró el tirador.

- ¡Padre…!

Lucius Malfoy estaba inclinado sobre la cuna y se giró al oír la voz de aquel que ya consideraba un fantasma del pasado.

- ¡Tú…!

Su expresión era una mezcla de repulsa, sorpresa y malestar. Draco sacó inmediatamente su varita y apuntó a su progenitor.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? Se suponía que estabas en Bulgaria.

- Qué haces tú aquí, debería ser la pregunta¿No crees? Me voy en unos minutos, pero supongo que algo o alguien va a estorbar mis planes. ¿Me equivoco?

- Creo que no, mal nacido, no te equivocas – Draco avanzó hacia él, apuntándole directo al pecho.

- ¿Qué te trae por aquí después de tanto tiempo? – escupió Lucius – ¿Curiosidad¿Deseo morboso de conocer al bastardo¿Venganza?

- Ninguna de esas cosas. Lo que me trae es algo que tú jamás podrás concebir, por más que te esfuerces. Apártate de esa cuna.

- ¿Perdona? Me pareció que me estabas dando órdenes, a mí. El tiempo al lado de Potter te ha trastornado, por lo que veo.

- He dicho que te apartes de la cuna – repitió Draco con suma dureza.

Lucius soltó una carcajada y sacó lentamente su varita.

- Sabes que no dudaré en matarte, escoria.

- Lo sé. Pero tú has de saber que yo tampoco dudaré.

Draco avanzó dos pasos más, podía ver la cuna pero no lo que había en su interior.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres, exactamente?

- Quiero al niño.

- El niño es mío – desafió Lucius, arrogante – y se llamará Sorvolo.

- El niño es de Harry, yo me lo voy a llevar y ni sueñes que se va a llamar así. Aparta de ahí o te dejo seco.

- ¿Para qué lo quieres, estúpido? – gritó el Lord – Nunca pensé que caerías tan bajo. La prueba viviente de la infidelidad de tu… "querido" ¡Y tú lo reclamas¿Vas a matarle¿A torturarle¿O eres masoquista y te excita pensar que te la pegó¿Necesitas verle para confirmarlo?

- Voy a llevármelo conmigo. Y voy a darle un padre, algo que yo jamás tuve.

Lucius se quedó estupefacto. Abrió desmesuradamente la boca y luego rió como un poseso. Miró a Draco como si éste estuviera desvariando y después se encolerizó. Empujó con rabia la cuna hacia la pared opuesta, que rodó hasta estamparse contra la ventana, apuntó a Draco y gritó.

- ¡Él es mío¡Mío…! – parecía un demente, los ojos encendidos como carbones y la boca en un rictus tirante – Él no necesita un padre, imbécil. Me tiene a mí, sólo necesita un amo. Alguien a quien servir y obedecer.

- Justo lo que fui yo para ti¿me equivoco? Lo que querías que fuera, mejor dicho. Porque te fallé, tus planes para conmigo salieron mal. ¿Verdad, padre? Pues él no va a pasar por lo mismo que yo – dijo Draco mientras un rayo salía despedido de su varita y derribaba a Lucius.

- ¡Maldito bastardo! – rugió Lucius desde el suelo, su varita había rodado y Draco la había cogido con un rápido "accio" para en el acto, partirla en dos – ¡Te mereces todo lo que te pasó¡Si alguna vez sentí remordimiento por aquel día, te juro que ya no lo siento¡Sólo eres escoria!

Draco se acercó a la cuna presuroso y casi sin mirar, cogio al bebé, que dormía ajeno a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Sin dejar de apuntar a Lucius, caminó de espaldas con el bultito en brazos, sintiendo su calor y algo parecido a una necesidad extrema de protegerlo, aún sin siquiera haberle visto. Se sentía extrañamente unido a él por el desprecio que sentía por aquel ser vil que había sido su padre. Los dos eran víctimas de su soberbia y su ambición.

Lucius se incorporó a medias en el suelo y miró a Draco con odio infinito.

- ¡Devuélvelo o te juro que te cazaré y te torturaré hasta que supliques que te mate¡Juro que lo haré, Draco!

- No dudo que lo hicieras, hijo de perra. Pero no te voy a dar ese gusto.

Draco abrió la puerta con la mano libre y salió de la habitación, dejando a un Señor Oscuro airado y furibundo, gritando abominaciones que no podía llevar a cabo.

En el pasillo se tropezó con la silenciosa mujer, a la que Draco no conocía y de un empujón se deshizo de ella, tirándola al suelo. Corrió sin volverse a mirar atrás, hacia el piso de abajo, al gran salón.

El bebé seguía durmiendo placidamente a pesar de los zarandeos de su rescatador, que corría y tropezaba con los muebles en su carrera. No sabía si en la casa habría más personas, ya no se fiaba de no encontrarse con un batallón de mortífagos impidiéndole la huída.

Llego al salón sin que nadie le saliera al paso y se dirigió hacia la chimenea, sin pensar. Una vez dentro pronunció las palabras debidas y apareció en Spinner´s End, lleno de hollín y con la manta blanca del niño casi negra.

Se dejó caer en el sofá jadeando, sin soltar al bebé y deshabilitó la chimenea de Sev para evitar que le persiguieran. Aunque su padre no tenía ni la menor idea de que él estaba allí, lo podía deducir si pensaba un poco.

Sólo después de unos segundos para recuperar el aliento y la serenidad, miró hacia lo que tenía en los brazos.

El bebé había despertado y le miraba, muy serio según le pareció a Draco, mientras chupaba con fruición su pequeño puño. El frío espíritu del Slytherin pareció derretirse ante aquella visión. Él nunca había tenido un bebé en brazos, así que no se había planteado jamás si le gustaban o no. Sencillamente los bebés eran algo que no orbitaba en su mundo. Y ahora esto… este pequeño al que no conocía de nada y que le miraba fijamente, dependía enteramente de él.

¡Merlín…! Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Draco al caer en la cuenta de esa evidencia. No había pensado en las cosas más prosaicas. No tenía nada… no sabía nada de niños y menos de recién nacidos.

- ¿Qué hago contigo? –le dijo dulcemente confundido a aquella carita que le miraba asomando por entre la manta llena de carbón.

El bebé redobló su chupeteo y Draco le apartó la mano.

- Te vas a despellejar, compañero.

No pareció gustarle mucho aquella privación al nene porque rompió a hacer pucheros, que fueron poco a poco in crescendo.

- No…, no… - Draco se acobardó – Espera, no irás a llorar¿verdad?

Pero sí… parecía que su intención era precisamente esa, llorar. Así que mientras el bebé cumplía con su obligación, Draco se preguntó desesperado qué rayos le pasaba. Creía recordar que siempre que lloraba un bebé, alguien decía que tenía hambre, o sueño, o se había mojado o ensuciado. O… le dolería algo. ¡Santa Morgana…! Demasiadas posibilidades para un novato.

Sin saber que hacer cogió el pequeño puñito y lo volvió a meter en la boca berreante. Al momento, el bebé se quedó callado y arremetió a succionar otra vez. ¡Bravo…! Estaba claro que tenía hambre. Y allí no había nadie más que él para solucionar aquella cuestión. Así que…

Draco miró al bebé como si éste pudiera sacarle del aprieto.

- ¿Tú que comes? – le preguntó, inútilmente por supuesto.

Con él en brazos, pues no se atrevía a dejarlo solo ni medio segundo, se dirigió a la cocina y miró en derredor, hecho un mar de dudas. ¡Leche…¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes? Los bebés tomaban leche, indudablemente.

Abrió el frigorífico y sacó la botella de leche. Demasiado fría, pensó. La puso en un vaso y la calentó un poco con la varita.

- Genial – afirmó, muy satisfecho de sí mismo –, ahora vas a comer tragoncete. Ya verás que rica.

Con el niño en brazos y el vaso de leche, volvió al salón y se sentó en el sofá.

- A ver… - incorporó ligeramente al bebé y le acercó el vaso a los labios – quita el puño, mira,... ya viene la comida.

Con dificultad y haciendo contorsiones, le apartó el puño de la boca con la mano izquierda, mientras que con la derecha insistía con el vaso. El bebé no parecía saber qué hacer, pues no bebía. Draco perseveró y la leche se derramó por la barbilla del pequeño, que sólo acertó a dar unos lametones y se volvió a meter el puño, ahora untado de la leche tibia que resbalaba por su barbilla.

- ¡Demonios, Potter! Si tenías tanta hambre… ¿Por qué rayos no comes? – gimió Draco, que empezaba a pensar que un bebé era algo casi tan complicado como una chica y si ese bebé era digno hijo de su padre, más.

Dejó el vaso en la mesita y se le quedó mirando.

- A ver… enano. Voy a cambiar de estrategia¿vale? Tal vez estás… esto… sucio. Voy a mirar ¿De acuerdo? No te ofendas, tengo que investigar ahí abajo.

Lo depositó en el sofá y por primera vez, abrió la mugrosa manta. Al verse libre, el pequeño pataleó y a Draco le pareció muy pequeño, mucho más de lo que aparentaba envuelto en el cobertor. Llevaba puesto un pijama de cuerpo entero, en el que no se veían botones, cremalleras ni nada por el estilo. Draco le dio la vuelta, con mucho miedo, ahora que comprobaba pasmado lo pequeñísimo que era. Allí sí había botones, así que los desabrochó y torpemente despojó a la criatura del pijama, para dejar al descubierto el cuerpecito más increíblemente diminuto que hubiera visto en toda su vida y el pañal más grande en comparación.

- Rayos... – dijo el rubio cada vez más aterrorizado – yo no tengo más de estos. Y si ahora te lo quito… suponiendo que sepa como hacerlo¿Qué hago después?

El bebé pataleó una vez más, como dando énfasis a las palabras de su "cuidador" y a Draco le subió un espantoso aroma, prueba inequívoca de que su nuevo amigo necesitaba un cambio de pañales.

- Morgana bendita, compañero. Creo que necesito ayuda. Espérame aquí, será solo un segundo, te lo prometo.

El nene le miró fijamente y Draco pensó que le entendía, aunque verdaderamente no se había planteado que él tenía veintidós años y aquel mocosín sólo una semana y que por tanto estaba llevando una conversación de besugos desde hacía rato. De pronto se fijó en sus ojos… Según como les daba la luz parecían…pero no… ¡O sí…! Parecían verdes.

- Como papá – le dijo al oído. Y entonces sintió el dulce olor de su piel y no pudo evitar rozar su mejilla contra la de él. Un latigazo de apacible electricidad recorrió todo su cuerpo y desde aquel momento, supo que daría su vida sin pensarlo por ese bebé. Era algo que su corazón ya sabía pero no su cerebro y en ese instante, todo su ser se puso de acuerdo. Mataría al que intentara hacer daño al hijo de Harry – Ni te muevas de aquí¿me oyes? –. Besó con dulzura aquella mejilla de seda y con un nudo en la garganta, se levantó, sin quitarle ojo.

Se dirigió a la percha donde Severus tenía a Helga, su lechuza y la cogió. Redactó una breve nota y la ató a su pata; después de darle instrucciones la soltó por la ventana y volvió junto al bebé, embelesado.

- Bien… grumete. Voy a quitarte esta cosa asquerosa. Pero me tienes que prometer que no te vas a hacer nada hasta que vengan los refuerzos¿vale? Hablo muy en serio, mira que no tengo más pañales en casa…

Y haciendo un sobrehumano esfuerzo para un aristocrático Malfoy, arrancó como pudo el apestoso artilugio del culito sucio del bebé y le limpió con un hechizo, al más puro estilo "como no sé que hacer, hago magia".

- Eso está mejor… ¿Cómo puede oler tan mal si tú eres tan pequeño, grumete? Por cierto… tengo que pensar un nombre para ti… porque ni por cien mil escregutos te vas a llamar Sorvolo…– le colocó la manta del sofá alrededor del cuerpecillo desnudo y tiró la sucia al suelo, junto con el pijama y el hediondo pañal. Y se dispuso a esperar mientras pensaba nombres y miraba arrobado al pequeño ser entre sus brazos, el hijo de Harry…

Hermione se presentó en Spinner´s End en cuanto Helga llegó a su casa y leyó la nota, una abrumada y sorprendente llamada de auxilio por parte de Draco.

Se apareció directamente, ya que la chimenea parecía deshabilitada. Las normas de educación sugerían aparecerse en la calle y llamar a la puerta, pero dada la urgencia que dedujo de la nota y la confianza con Draco, obvió por esta vez la regla y fue directa al grano.

Lo que encontró allí la pasmó por completo. Draco dormía, todo lo largo que era, en el sofá de la sala. Estaba tapado por una manta a cuadros rojos y verdes y cuando Hermione la levantó, al apreciar un bulto bajo ella, lo que encontró bastó para dejarla con la boca abierta y los ojos como rosquillas. Encima de su cuerpo, sobre el pecho, desnudo y boca abajo, como una ranita, dormía un bebé pequeñísimo, con abundante pelo negro, que no tendría más de una semana. Hermione contempló el espectáculo extasiada. La respiración rítmica del rubio, hacía subir y bajar el pequeño cuerpecito desnudo, que se acoplaba perfectamente a las formas del chico, y descansaba con los brazos y las piernas flexionadas y la cabeza ladeada, sobre él. Hermione no se atrevió a abrir la boca y romper esa perfecta armonía. Volvió a taparles y recogió del suelo lo que parecía ropa sucia y un pañal usado. Salió de la casa, dispuesta a volver con toda la parafernalia necesaria para ese bebé y lo que quiera que significara su presencia allí. Cosa que estaba deseando saber y Draco le tendría que explicar con todo detalle.

Pasada una hora, Hermione volvió a la casa, cargada de pañales, leche para biberón, chupetes, ropa y media tienda de artículos para bebés. La dependienta había bromeado con ella preguntándole si su bebé había surgido de la nada y Hermione la había mirado con resignación, pensando cuánta razón tenía sin saberlo.

Después de dejar todo el cargamento en la cocina, entró en el salón y encontró al rubio y al morenito tal y como los había dejado. No parecía que ese bebé tuviera grandes necesidades, aparte del calor humano. Y eso ya se lo estaba proporcionando en grandes dosis su amigo, al parecer.

Recogió la compra como mejor pudo, buscando sitio en armarios y cajones para toda la ingente cantidad de nuevos bártulos e intentó imaginar la reacción de Severus cuando volviera de Bulgaria, dos o tres días más tarde.

Preparó un biberón, siguiendo las instrucciones de la caja de leche y sacó un pañal de la bolsa. Eligió un pijamita suave y volvió al salón.

- Bueno, bellos durmientes... – sacudió con delicadeza a Draco.

Éste dio un respingo e instintivamente, rodeó con sus brazos el cuerpecito sobre él. El bebé se encogió pero no despertó.

- ¡Herm! Gracias a Morgana que has venido. Mira... – apartó la manta y mostró al nene, orgulloso como si acabara de parirlo.

- Ya lo he visto, Draco – dijo Hermione sonriendo –. Ahora me lo cuentas todo, pero primero creo que, por muy a gusto que se encuentre, deberíamos alimentarle y vestirle... antes de que haga algo encima de ti que no te gustaría.

Dicho y hecho, como si las palabras de Hermione hubieran activado algún misterioso hechizo, Draco empezó a sentir un sospechoso calorcito en su vientre. Una mueca de disgusto asomó a su cara, se mordió los labios y miró a Hermione.

- ¡No...! Herm... Creo que ya lo está haciendo – miró al pequeñajo, que seguía plácidamente con su sueño –. Oye, grumete. ¿Así me agradeces todo lo que hice por ti?

El calorcito era cada vez más intenso; y más húmedo. Hermione alargó las manos hacia el niño, sonriendo.

- ¿Puedo? – preguntó.

- Por favor...– gimió Draco.

Hermione izó al bebé y lo estrechó contra su cuerpo, dejando a la vista la redonda y ostentosa mancha que bañaba la elegante camisa del digno rubio, ahora un poco menos digno.

- Anda, cámbiate. Yo me ocupo de él.

- ¡Vuelvo en un segundo!

Draco saltó del sofá disparado y corrió al dormitorio de Sev, donde guardaba su ropa. En el armario de Sev, junto a la ropa de los dos ahora arrinconada, se arracimaban un montón de pequeñas prendas como de juguete inundando todos los huecos libres y no tan libres.

Al instante estaba de vuelta, limpio y seco. Hermione tenía al nene a medio vestir y en la mesita había un biberón caliente preparado. Se sentó en el sofá al lado de Hermione y observó cómo se manejaba en aquella tarea, quería aprender. Cogió el biberón y esperó a que la chica terminara.

- ¡Ya está! Dame el biberón, Draco – pidió Herm.

- No... Déjame que se lo dé yo. Explícame como se hace.

Hermione miró a Draco y sin dudar le entregó al bebé. Por lo que leyó en su mirada, Draco tenía mucho que contar sobre este nene, aunque Hermione ya sospechó algo en cuanto vio el pelo y los ojos, de indudable parecido con alguien que los dos conocían bastante, a pesar de su corta edad.

Guió la mano del rubio y la colocó en la posición correcta. Le explicó los pasos básicos y dejó que la intuición y la naturaleza hicieran el resto. Un gran vínculo unía a los dos chicos, grande y pequeño, era indudable. Porque Draco se desenvolvió como si ya hubiera hecho aquello antes de ahora. El bebé y él se acoplaban en una inexplicable avenencia que no dejaba de sorprender a Hermione tremendamente. Mientras el pequeño comía con avidez, Hermione miró a Draco, dispuesta a sonsacarle hasta el último detalle.

- Bueno, mi querido y enigmático amigo. ¿Vas a explicarme quién es este caballero?

- Te presento a Aidan. Saluda a tu tía, Aidan.

- Encantada, Aidan. ¿Me vas a explicar ahora por qué soy su tía? – preguntó Hermione, divertida ante la expresión arrobada de Draco.

- Porque Harry es su papá. Por eso. ¿No es igualito a él? – Draco apartó el biberón de la boca de Aidan para que Hermione pudiera verle bien, pero eso no pareció sentarle nada bien al protagonista de la velada, porque enseguida se puso muy colorado y rompió a berrear con fuerza. Draco le obturó la boca con la tetina rápidamente – Caramba, que genio.

- El mismo que tendrías tú si te quitaran de repente la comida de la boca, calamidad. Venga, cuéntame y a la vez, dale de comer. A ver si eres capaz.

Draco fue capaz y contó a Hermione toda la crónica de los hechos, hasta donde sabía. Pasó como de puntillas por todos aquellos momentos que implicaban hablar de Sarah, ella ya no existía, ni en la realidad ni en el corazón de Draco. Simplemente, había pasado a la historia. Y le dijo para terminar, que sólo ella, Sev y él mismo conocían la existencia del bebé. Además de su padre y los mortífagos, claro. Harry desconocía hasta el hecho de que hubiera dejado embarazada a una mujer. Hermione caviló durante un momento y luego habló.

- Es muy triste, pero creo que por ahora es mejor que Harry siga ignorando que su hijo existe. No imagino lo que puede llegar a sufrir si se entera. O peor, lo que puede llegar a hacer. Vamos a esperar un tiempo prudencial, si vemos que hay posibilidades de que salga, se enterará en cuanto eso ocurra. Me da miedo que empeore las cosas con alguna locura.

- Herm... yo también he pensado mucho sobre ello. Pero... ¿Tú crees que hay posibilidades de que salga¿Alguna posibilidad? Ni siquiera sé por qué no quedó en libertad tras el juicio. Por qué Dumbledore no fue capaz de defenderle.

- Draco... – Hermione le miró, muy seria - ¿De verdad no lo sabes?

Draco se tensó, el biberón casi se sale de la boca del bebé, pero rectificó a tiempo.

- ¿Qué es lo que tengo que saber?

Hermione suspiró y pareció dudar.

- He hablado con Susan Bones. Pensaba que tú sabías lo que me ha dicho.

- ¿El qué, Hermione? Habla de una vez.

- Harry no quiso revelar la forma en que te fue impuesta la marca, se negó a que le practicaran legeremancia. Y eso hubiera demostrado que, si fue a la fuerza como dice, él no ayudó a escapar a un mortífago. Por lo tanto, uno de los cargos o incluso dos, quedarían invalidados.

Draco bajó la cabeza, pensativo.

- ¿Sólo se basan en la marca para dar por hecho que soy un mortífago?

- Por lo visto, es algo definitivo, sí. Y el hecho de que Harry se niegue a la legeremancia, lo empeora.

Draco se dio cuenta de que el biberón estaba vacío y lo dejó en la mesa. Incorporó al bebe contra su pecho, dándole golpecitos en la espalda tal y como le había explicado Hermione y miró a la nada, pensativo.

- Bien... gracias, Herm. Nadie me había contado nada de eso. Gracias, amiga.

Aidan eructó ruidosamente y Draco le miró, sonriendo.

- Tremendo, Potter – dijo muy orgulloso –. Eso ha estado inmejorable. Ahora, a dormir.

Se levantó y le acostó en la gran cama de Sev, justo en el centro, para que no pudiera rodar. Después de taparle y darle un tierno besito, salió.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer con él? – preguntó Hermione cuando volvió al salón.

- ¿Qué voy a hacer? Pues cuidarle, quererle, criarle hasta que salga Harry. ¿Qué otra cosa quieres que haga?

- Draco, criar un niño es algo muy difícil y tú estas solo y...

- ¿Perseguido? – Draco se sentó junto a Hermione – No hay nada en el mundo que me importe. Sólo ese niño y su padre. Son mi familia, Hermione, todo lo que amo. Aprenderé a cuidarle, no puede ser tan difícil cuando todo el mundo lo hace.

- Pero...

- Herm. Voy a cuidar de él¿De acuerdo? Y ahora voy al otro asunto. Debo hacer algo. ¿Podríais tú y Ron pasar aquí unos días con él? Espero que sólo dos o tres. O quizá menos. Por favor...

- Claro, Draco. Pero... ¿Qué vas a hacer?

- Ya lo sabes, Herm. Ni más ni menos que lo que debo. Díselo a Dumbledore.

Y dándole un beso, se levantó y fue a cambiarse de ropa para salir. Hermione, efectivamente, lo sabía y le miró, orgullosa y asustada a la vez. Draco Malfoy era todo un valiente y Harry tenía suerte, mucha suerte. De eso no cabía duda.

En cuanto puso un pié en el Ministerio, las alarmas se dispararon y alguien, ni siquiera vio quién, le redujo y le maniató rápidamente. Draco no se resistió, al contrario, pidió ser llevado al Cuartel General de Aurores cuanto antes.

Por supuesto, su deseo fue atendido de inmediato y pronto estuvo en la oficina donde todas las paredes estaban decoradas con su retrato posando con las modelos en Edimburgo.

- ¡Quiero ver a alguien del Wizengamot! – exigió al funcionario que tenía delante - ¡Quiero declarar, entregarme!

- Bueno, bueno... mortífago, tranquilízate ¿de acuerdo? Aquí ningún maldito seguidor del Innombrable viene gritando ni exigiendo nada – le cortó el auror de guardia, que había sido llamado con urgencia y había visto interrumpido su café de media tarde.

- Estoy tranquilo, sólo quiero entregarme – insistió Draco.

- Esto es muy gracioso, chico. ¿Sabes cuántos meses llevamos detrás de ti? Y ahora, después de que tu amiguito nos desbarata tu detención y por eso se gana unas vacaciones en el psiquiátrico, vienes de repente reclamando que te arrestemos. ¿Os trastornó la cabeza a los dos algo allí, en Escocia? De momento sígueme, te voy a instalar cómodamente en una bonita celda. Casualmente, la misma que ocupó tu héroe.

Draco se dejó conducir mansamente, no podía hacer otra cosa más que jugársela y esperar que viniera a verle Dumbledore.

Hermione debió hacer bien su parte, porque el anciano director se presentó en las dependencias del Ministerio una hora más tarde. Fue directamente a la celda que ocupaba Draco y con un revoloteo de su túnica, se acercó a los barrotes.

- ¡Profesor! Tiene que ayudarme, quiero que lean mi mente.

- Draco, hijo. ¿Qué has hecho? – Albus le miró con tristeza y a la vez un enorme respeto.

- ¿Por qué nadie me dijo lo de la legeremancia y la marca? Voy a dejar que vean lo que pasó, eso hará que liberen a Harry ¿No, profesor?

- Pues... seguramente sí, muchacho. Pero... Harry se negó a hacerlo. Debe tener una razón muy poderosa – le miró, inquisitivo.

- Sí, la tiene – admitió Draco bajando la cabeza –, pero yo tengo otra mucho más poderosa que la suya. Confíe en mí, profesor.

- Por supuesto, Draco. Ahora mismo reuniré al comité, supongo que con que comparezcas ante ellos, será suficiente. Una vez admitida la atenuante de enajenación de Harry, las cosas están algo más calmadas en este caso.

Dumbledore apretó la mano de Draco, como había hecho con Harry en ese mismo lugar un tiempo antes y se alejó, dejándole un gesto de ánimo con la mirada.

Esa misma tarde se reunió el idéntico Comité de once personas del Wizengamot que se había formado para el caso de Harry. La ocasión requería premura, por fin tenían a Malfoy y quizá la llave del intrincado caso que a la mayoría no tenía satisfecho. Al fin y al cabo, la condena de culpabilidad había sido bastante desigual, la acusación por asesinato había resultado muy reñida, 27 votos a 23 y las otras dos, algo más unánimes, tal vez estaban a punto de dilucidarse con la presencia de Malfoy.

El supuesto mortífago quedó emplazado para una vista extraordinaria al día siguiente, a las once de la mañana. Dumbledore se lo comunicó vía lechuza y Draco se quedó sólo en la celda por la noche, intentando que no le asaltara la crisis, sabiendo a lo que se tendría que enfrentar al día siguiente. Todos sus miedos y toda su vergüenza, expuestos frente a aquellas personas desconocidas y hostiles. Y sin Harry a su lado.

- Harry... te quiero... – murmuró haciéndose un ovillo en el camastro- Aidan, liberaré a papá, te lo prometo.

La noche, por fortuna, transcurrió sin incidentes. Draco consiguió dormir algo y el miedo no le visitó.

A la vez aliviado y algo asustado, se preparó a la mañana siguiente para afrontar la peor parte. Esperó paciente hasta que le vinieron a buscar y muy dignamente, salió esposado y escoltado por cuatro aurores y recorrió casi el mismo camino que Harry un mes antes.

Cuando entró en la sala de la vista, un cierto temor volvió a invadirle, imponían respeto aquellos hombres y mujeres, con las túnicas moradas y sentados a un nivel más alto que lo que estaba él, de pie en medio de la estancia. Dumbledore desde el centro de la mesa, le hizo un imperceptible gesto amistoso que Draco agradeció.

- Señoras y señores – habló Dumbledore -, como les dije, el señor Draco Malfoy se entregó ayer voluntariamente para permitirnos practicar legeremancia en su persona y averiguar así las circunstancias en que le fue impuesta la marca tenebrosa. Espero que reconozcan el gesto, su significado.

- Dumbledore – dijo Benson-, no vuelvas a intentar influir sobre el Tribunal, como la otra vez.

- Esto no es un Tribunal, James. Es un Comité Extraordinario dada la importancia y la urgencia del caso. Aquí se dirimirá, según lo que resulte de la legeremancia, si el caso ha de ser llevado a juicio o se resuelve hoy mismo. ¿Estáis todos de acuerdo?

La unanimidad, solo rota por Benson, fue absoluta. Dependiendo de lo que vieran en los recuerdos del chico, sería necesario un juicio formal, o no.

- Así, pues - continuó Dumbledore –, dado que todos menos tú, Benson, estamos conformes, vamos a comenzar.

Draco miró a su alrededor, inquieto. Los miembros del Comité le estudiaban minuciosamente sin excepción, preguntándose qué misteriosos hechos iban a presenciar que Potter no había querido revelarles y se sentía poco menos que desnudo ahí en medio. Imaginó cómo lo tuvo que pasar Harry en el juicio, delante de los 50 miembros y encadenado a la humillante silla. Draco no había tenido el dudoso honor de visitar la otra sala, la de los juicios de verdad, pero Hermione se la había descrito a partir a su vez de la narración de Susan Bones.

- ¿Cómo se va a llevar a cabo el proceso, Dumbledore? – preguntó Aurelia Addison.

- He pedido ayuda a un experto en legeremancia –explicó Albus –, el profesor de Hogwarts Severus Snape, que ha tenido la amabilidad de interrumpir un viaje por el extranjero para ayudarnos con este caso. Él será quien penetre la mente del chico, y mediante un hechizo conversor, todos podremos visualizar las imágenes delante de nosotros, en el pequeño panel que cada uno de ustedes tiene en su mesa.

Un murmullo salió de las bocas de los asistentes, solo una vez se había realizado un juicio con legeremancia y en ese caso había servido para absolver al acusado de todos los cargos. Tal vez este sencillo método fuera en el futuro de mucha ayuda, aunque el acusado tenía que prestarse a ello voluntariamente y no todos accedían, por supuesto.

Draco se quedó paralizado. Severus… no había imaginado ni por un momento que él iba a ser el que tuviera que presenciar toda aquella horrible escena. Suponía que Lucius se lo habría contado, pero nunca habían hablado de ello y ahora se sentía con unas ganas irrefrenables de escapar de allí. Seguramente Dumbledore pensó que le hacía un favor llamando a su padrino, pero se equivocaba. Draco sabía que Sev lo iba a pasar muy mal y él mismo también.

La puerta se abrió y apareció Severus, acompañado de un funcionario. Al pasar junto a Draco, volvió la cabeza y le dirigió una mirada inescrutable. ¿Qué pensaría?

Se dirigió con paso señorial hacia la mesa y ocupó un sitio junto a Dumbledore, en el centro.

- Profesor Snape, gracias por venir. Se reclama su profesionalidad para practicar legeremancia en la persona de Draco Malfoy, con el único objetivo de dirimir de qué forma tuvieron lugar los hechos y las circunstancias en las que le fue impuesta la marca de los mortífagos. El señor Malfoy se ha entregado voluntariamente y ha firmado la autorización para que le sea practicada la prueba. El caso es de la mayor importancia, ya que la libertad de una persona y la vida de otra, dependen de lo que aquí veamos. Por supuesto, es innecesario pero lo voy a hacer, recordarles que todo lo que aquí se vea, oiga y diga es estrictamente confidencial.

Miró a todos los presentes, circunspecto. Todas las cabezas sin excepción, asintieron en silencio.

- De acuerdo pues, proceda, señor Snape. Señor Malfoy¿Está usted preparado?

Draco asintió a la vez que percibía como sus rodillas flaqueaban. Se tambaleó ligeramente y Dumbledore convocó una silla a su lado.

- Siéntese, por favor. Sabemos lo duro que resulta esto y más si tiene que permanecer de pie – le dedicó una mirada amable y Draco se sentó, preocupado y nervioso pero agradecido.

- Señor Malfoy – Severus se dirigió a Draco con voz neutra y profunda – debo pedirle, que ya que se ha prestado a esta prueba, siga mis instrucciones. Manténgase relajado, en la medida que pueda. Rememore los hechos que nos ocupan, procurando que ningún otro pensamiento invada su mente, tenga en cuenta que todos los aquí presentes verán proyectado, como si de una película se tratara lo que usted imagina. Es un esfuerzo grande y es difícil, pero debo rogarle que se ciña a lo que nos concierne. No omita datos importantes, deje a su mente fluir, no intente detener ningún recuerdo de aquel momento, o resultará distorsionado y no tendrá validez. Libere su mente y deje que yo la ocupe. ¿Ha entendido todo o necesita alguna aclaración?

- Si señor, está todo claro – contestó Draco con un hilo de voz.

- De acuerdo entonces, procedamos –dijo Snape solemnemente –, señor Malfoy, esto va a resultar penoso para usted. Si me lo permite, le administraré unas gotas de poción relajante – miró al resto del tribunal –. Ayudará al proceso, ya que favorecerá que el señor Malfoy no se resista demasiado a la intrusión de la legeremancia.

Los miembros del jurado asintieron con la cabeza y Severus interrogó a Draco con la mirada.

- Sí, está bien – contestó Draco, visiblemente inquieto.

Severus se levantó y sacó un frasquito de su túnica. Se aproximó a Draco y destapó el frasco, acercándolo a sus labios.

- Bebe un solo trago, Draco. Eres muy valiente, pero esto va a ser duro, te ayudará – susurró mientras le oprimía el hombro y le miraba, afable.

- Gracias padrino. Pero Harry lo merece – susurró Draco -, es lo menos que puedo hacer por él.

Sev asintió y se volvió a su sitio, junto a Dumbledore. Antes de sentarse entregó el frasquito al secretario que levantaba acta de la sesión.

- Quiero que esto esté a disposición de cualquier miembro del tribunal que desee examinarlo. No me gustaría que alguien – miró a Benson – sospechara de su contenido.

El secretario lo guardó y etiquetó, depositándolo frente a él, sobre la mesa.

Snape juntó las manos y cerró los ojos, su expresión era apesadumbrada, más de lo habitual en él. No conocía los hechos exactos que iban a presenciar, pero era indudable que perturbaban enormemente a aquel chico al que adoraba y sabía que el proceso iba a producirle un gran sufrimiento.

- Bien, señor Malfoy – comenzó con tono sereno –, escuche mi voz. Deje su mente en blanco. Perfecto. Volvamos a aquel lugar, hace casi cuatro años.

Draco había cerrado los ojos y agachado la cabeza. Se sentía extrañamente tranquilo, debido seguramente a la poción de Sev. Su mente enseguida rememoró el infausto día en que fue marcado.

_Caminaba por un corredor, escoltado por dos mortífagos que se burlaban de él con gran regocijo._

"_Draco los miró con indiferencia. _

- ¡Que os follen!

- ¡Consentido de mierda! – el mortífago más cercano descargó la mano contra la mejilla de Draco.

- ¡Contrólate…! – le atajó el otro – Este crío tiene el poder de sacar de sus casillas a la gente– Al que se van a follar es a ti, gilipollas. O sea, que muérdete la lengua de serpiente que tienes y disfrútalo si eres capaz.

- A tu salud… – espetó Draco.

Llegaron frente a una puerta que el chico reconoció como la de la primera sala en la que habían estado, nada más llegar. La abrieron y sin empujones esta vez, casi con ceremonia, le hicieron pasar.

- Mi Lord… Su prisionero."

Los once miembros del Wizengamot y Snape se estremecieron con esta primera escena. Ciertamente no parecía que el chico fuera por propia voluntad a ese encuentro. Siguieron mirando sus pantallas, mudos de expectación. Draco permanecía en la silla, en el centro de la sala, los ojos cerrados y la expresión serena. La escena cambió y ahora los magistrados vieron a un Draco desafiante, gritando al mismísimo Voldemort con rabia.

"_- ¿Qué te pasa, Señor Tenebroso? – se burló Draco – ¿Has perdido tus poderes? Nunca has sido gran cosa, pero ahora… ¡Eres patético! Recuérdamelo...¿Cuántas veces te ha derrotado el "hijo de sangre sucia"¿Cómo puedes dudar de QUIÉN es el poderoso? _

Voldemort pareció estallar de ira, dio un alarido y se dirigió enajenado hacia sus vasallos.

- ¡¡¡Atadle!!!

Los mortífagos no se hicieron de rogar y dos de ellos corrieron con prontitud hacia Draco. Le arrastraron hacia una de las columnas y le estamparon de cara contra ella al tiempo que le soltaban las ataduras de las manos. Elevándole los brazos por encima de la cabeza, le dieron la vuelta y se los sujetaron a unas argollas al final de unas largas cadenas, que pendían de lo alto."

Draco comenzó a respirar con fuerza, Severus enterró la cabeza entre sus manos y le miró por entre los dedos, temiendo que iba a presenciar lo peor "Aguanta, muchacho, pronto terminará todo", pensó abatido. Algunos de los presentes se mordían los labios o las uñas, o retorcían nerviosamente sus manos, sin quitar ojo alternativamente a la pantalla o al chico sentado frente a ellos. Era casi cuatro años mayor que entonces, pero parecía igual de vulnerable y al mismo tiempo paradójicamente armado de una sorprendente fuerza interior. La pantalla cambió de escena de nuevo. Voldemort pedía ahora a Draco que se uniera a él y éste se negaba. El Señor Oscuro le abofeteaba con fuerza.

Un murmullo se extendió entre los presentes, muchos de los cuales dieron un respingo. Alguien dijo que ya era suficiente, pero Benson bramó.

- No sabemos cómo termina. ¿Quién nos dice que no le convenció más tarde? No seáis pusilánimes y sigamos con esto.

Lo que vieron a continuación les dejó helados y clavados en el asiento, algunos no pudieron seguir mirando y cerraron los ojos o miraron hacia otro lado. Hacia Draco, que sentado en su asiento y con la cabeza baja, ahora apretaba con fuerza los ojos y jadeaba y gemía por el dolor insoportable del recuerdo más atroz de su vida, mientras se agarraba con fuerza a los brazos de la silla, hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos.

"_Draco sintió unas uñas clavarse en sus caderas y oyó correr la cremallera del pantalón del uniforme, seguidamente sintió el tirón hacia abajo de su ropa interior.  
Apretó con más fuerza la columna. _

Escuchó con asco el murmullo regocijado del círculo de mortífagos que los -rodeaban. Sintió sus ojos ávidos fijos en él, esperando con ansia…

Notaba a sus espaldas la innoble presencia y todo su cuerpo se tensó, esperando la acometida.

Una mano dura como el pedernal, inmovilizó su cabeza, la mejilla contra la columna y otra aferró su cadera. Sus piernas fueron separadas sin miramientos.

Quiso escapar de sus labios un gemido de terror, pero él no lo permitió.

Y entonces sintió la embestida… Se obligó a no gritar, no quería hacer más emocionante el espectáculo de su desdicha para los espectadores.

Apretó las mandíbulas y por entre sus ojos cerrados escaparon unas involuntarias lágrimas."

- ¡Ya es suficiente, Benson! – era Aurelia Addison –. No es necesario hacer pasar otra vez por esta humillación al chico. Ya quedó claro que fue forzado...

- El momento de la marca, Aurelia, ese es el último que interesa para que todo quede claro – dijo Benson con la voz quebrada. Hasta él estaba molesto por el infamante espectáculo –. Sólo lleguemos a eso y paramos.

Severus se veía completamente abatido, descansaba la cabeza en los brazos, tapándose por completo, no miraba ni hablaba. Sólo escuchaba y esperaba por si tenía que seguir violando la mente de su ahijado, además de contemplar como violaban su cuerpo.

- Sigue, Sev – la voz contenida de Dumbledore llegó hasta él. Severus no se movió, tan sólo suspiró y prosiguió con su penoso cometido.

"_No sentir…no pensar… Su entrenamiento como asesino le había ayudado hasta ahora, pero… la cabeza empezaba a darle vueltas…se mareaba.  
Las náuseas se apoderaban de su garganta. Pensó que iba a vomitar. ¡NO! Ese tipo de gratificación extra era lo que ellos esperaban. Tragó saliva y se obligó a enderezar las rodillas, se forzó a dejar de temblar… _

Y por fin terminó… Voldemort salió de él produciéndole un último latigazo de dolor."

Draco suspiró con fuerza, casi con alivio. Levantó la cabeza y los magistrados pudieron ver las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, los ojos aún cerrados para no ver y el gesto de dolor infinito que laceraba su bello rostro.

- Queda poco, hijo – dijo Dumbledore –, enseguida terminamos con esto, te lo prometo. Sev... por favor, continúa.

"_Draco levantó con esfuerzo la cabeza y le miró a través del rubio flequillo, que caía húmedo de sudor, sobre sus ojos. _

- ¿Has disfrutado, Voldemort? – con indecible esfuerzo en la voz – Pues enhorabuena. Porque esto es lo único que obtendrás de mí.

Como si le hubieran abofeteado, el Lord dio un respingo.

- ¡¿Cómo te atreves¡¿No has aprendido nada¡¡No voy a matarte, Malfoy¡Te quiero para mí¡¿Esto es lo que quieres¿Que SIEMPRE sea así¿Cada vez que se me antoje? – se acercó a él intentando controlarse – Podría ser diferente si tú quisieras…

- Pero no quiero... – lacónico – aunque lo repitas cada día, cada hora, durante el resto de mi vida. Será así… Igual que hoy. Seré de tu propiedad, pero NUNCA seré tuyo.

- ¡¡Sea pues…!! Tú lo has querido, insensato. ¡Desatadle y lleváoslo! Que se despida de su escoria… - dirigiéndose a Draco – Dile adiós, Draco, porque tú vivirás, pero él no. Él morirá esta misma noche.

¡Ah…! Un último detalle…

Un potente rayo escarlata salió de la punta de su varita, directo al brazo elevado de Draco. La ardiente sensación no dejó lugar a la duda en la torturada mente del muchacho.

- No… ¡NO!…

Draco resbaló por la columna, su entereza definitivamente abatida y sus fuerzas ya inexistentes. En su rostro una mueca de desesperación, los ojos cerrados… La marca en su antebrazo quemaba como nunca había imaginado que lo haría…"

Snape se levantó, sacudió la cabeza e hizo un contundente gesto con los brazos.

- ¡Se acabó¡Fin del espectáculo! Creo que todo ha quedado más que claro ahora, señores. Si me disculpan...

Abandonó su asiento y se dirigió a Draco, éste estaba casi desvanecido sobre la silla, respirando agitadamente. Le levantó y le tomó delicadamente entre sus brazos. Se volvió hacia Dumbledore.

- ¿Puedo llevármelo ya, Profesor Dumbledore?

- Por supuesto que sí, Severus. Supongo señores que habrán tenido suficientes pruebas.

Nadie contestó, así que Dumbledore hizo un gesto de asentimiento a Sev, que salió furibundo con Draco recostado sobre él, incapaz de caminar por sí mismo.

- Si no hay comentarios ni preguntas pasemos a votar. Creo que cuanto antes terminemos con este desagradable asunto, mejor para todos – dijo Dumbledore poniéndose en pie.

Los magistrados estaban tan abrumados que absolutamente ninguno puso la más mínima objeción a las palabras de Albus. Efectivamente, querían terminar cuanto antes y marcharse a sus casas. Olvidar el terrible suceso que acababan de presenciar y olvidar también la expresión de dolor del muchacho, injustamente acusado durante años.

De uno en uno depositaron su voto en la jarra de peltre. Albus los sacó y anunció.

- Por unanimidad, Draco Malfoy queda exonerado de todos los cargos, no habrá juicio. De hoy en adelante goza de total libertad y le serán restituidos su honor y buen nombre. Así como una indemnización por daños que será fijada por este Comité. En cuanto a lo referente al señor Potter, nos reuniremos nuevamente mañana para revisar su caso a la luz de los nuevos datos que obran en poder de este Tribunal. Se levanta la sesión.

Uno a uno y en silencio, los miembros del Comité se fueron levantando y abandonaron la sala, avergonzados y terriblemente incómodos. Nadie habló, sólo el rumor del arrastrar de sus pasos se oía en el recinto.

En la habitación de al lado, Severus reconfortaba a Draco mientras esperaba el veredicto del Comité. Su alma ardía de rabia y de dolor y sus manos temblaban mientras secaba el sudor de la frente del joven y le ayudaba a beber una nueva dosis de poción tranquilizadora. Albus entró y por su sonrisa, Sev supo que todo había terminado bien.

- Ya pasó todo, Draco – musitó a su ahijado, éste clavó sus ojos transparentes en los negros y sonrió –. Eres libre.

- Vámonos a casa – dijo Draco desmayadamente pero con un brillo feliz en la mirada –, alguien me espera.


	30. Dos solteros y un biberón

Capítulo 30 Dos solteros y un biberón 

_El título el capítulo no es mío, supongo que os suena de una divertida película. Tampoco los chicos, lo sé, aunque yo los siento como míos señora Rowling, qué le vamos a hacer._

_Aquí os dejo el último capitulo. Siiii... habrá epílogo. Me gustan los epílogos, ya lo sabéis. Despedidas y llantos en el próximo. Espero de verdad que lo disfrutéis. Hacédmelo saber, ok?_

_Las frases lapidarias de Dumbledore no son tampoco mías, ni suyas (de Dumbledore). Son citas respectivamente de: Goethe la que le suelta a Severus Snape y casi hace que se le pongan los pelos de punta y de Amado Nervo la que le dice a Harry, dentro de ese estilo misterioso suyo, que tanto desconcierta a nuestro héroe._

_Creo que nada más por el momento, os dejo leer y... ¡ hasta el epílogo!._

Severus y Dumbledore acompañaron a Draco a casa del profesor. Allí esperaba ansioso el comité de bienvenida: Ron, Hermione y Aidan. Ansiosos los dos adultos, a decir verdad, porque que Aidan, haciendo honor a lo que ya empezaba a perfilarse como su carácter, permanecía impasiblemente tranquilo, como si nada de lo que estuviera pasando ahí afuera tuviera en absoluto que ver con él. En los dos días que su papá rubio había estado ausente, había engordado 100 gramos gracias a los cuidados hábiles de tía Hermione y a los torpes pero encantadores achuchones amorosos de tío Ron.

Cuando el trío se apareció en el salón, hizo dar un salto al pelirrojo que en ese momento intentaba algo parecido a una canción de cuna mientras daba extraños retoces con Aidan en brazos, y Hermione dio un gritito y se lanzó en brazos de Draco.

- ¡Estás libre! Lo conseguiste, Draco. ¡Lo conseguiste...! – la chica reía y lloraba a la vez, mientras llenaba de besos al Slytherin y éste se dejaba querer, emocionado.

- Sí, Herm, lo conseguimos. Dumbledore asegura que Harry pronto estará libre – dijo Draco entusiasmado, estrechando a Herm cálidamente.

Ron se acercó a él con el bebé en brazos, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

- Caramba, compañero. Te felicito – parecía fascinado y orgulloso del hombre que tenía delante –, la verdad, nunca pensé que te ibas a comportar como un verdadero héroe, Draco.

- Habrá que usurparle el título al señor Potter, - ironizó Sev mientras colgaba la capa y servía un coñac para Dumbledore y otro para él – no caben tantos héroes en el mundo mágico.

Draco sonrió y miró hacia Aidan que permanecía tranquilo en brazos de Ron.

- Merlín, cuanto te he echado de menos, grumete... – murmuró.

Ron le tendió al bebé, Draco lo tomó en brazos y pudo aspirar el aroma a colonia infantil y sentir el calor que emanaba del cuerpecito del ser que ya amaba como si le hubiera parido él mismo. Le estrechó dulcemente y atrajo la pequeña cabecita hacia sí, besándole la mejilla con delicadeza.

Sev carraspeó y desvió la mirada hacia Dumbledore. Le habían puesto al corriente de la actuación de Draco con respecto al bebé, pero era trabajoso asimilar tanta peripecia a su edad y con su adusto carácter. Albus sonrió bonachón, mientras disimulaba y hacía como que no había visto la brillante humedad en los ojos del profesor.

- Sev, esto casi nos convierte en abuelos... ¿No te parece?

- ¿Abuelo yo? – gruñó Snape tragándose las inoportunas lágrimas– Ni lo sueñes, viejo. A mí estos mocosos y su enano, me la traen al fresco. Lo que quiero es que dejen de meterse en problemas, para que yo pueda vivir tranquilo.

- Claro, claro... – masculló Albus condescendiente – Al fresco, muy cierto. Ya lo veo...

- ¿Cuándo sale Harry, profesor? – preguntó Hermione a Dumbledore.

- Bueno... mañana mismo reuniré al comité de crisis, que en resumen viene a ser el mismo de siempre. Supongo que si todo sale como debe salir, por la tarde le tendremos en casa – respondió el director.

- ¿En casa? – se alarmó Sev de repente - ¿En qué casa, por Merlín?

Todos miraron a su alrededor. Nadie había pensado dónde alojar a lo que ahora ya era una familia. Snape no tenía más que el sofá en el que ahora estaban sentados Albus y él, donde había estado durmiendo Draco desde que salió de Edimburgo. Hermione y Ron rápidamente se miraron y el pelirrojo habló.

- Pueden venir a casa, es pequeña pero nos arreglaremos. ¿Qué dices, Draco?

El rubio parecía perdido de pie en mitad del salón, con el bebé en brazos. De pronto se dio cuenta de que no tenían nada, ni casa, ni casi ropa, ni trabajo ni dinero. Y sí tenían un bebé al que alimentar, vestir y criar. ¿Qué demonios iban a hacer?

- Yo... no sé, Ron. Esto... tendría que hablar con Harry primero. Estoy un poco...

- Señores, Draco se siente algo abrumado. Permítanme sugerirles que deberían alojarse en Hogwarts durante un tiempo. Les prepararé unas habitaciones privadas en el ala de los profesores, allí estarán protegidos de la posible influencia de Lucius y al mismo tiempo, gozaran de la intimidad necesaria para ponerse al día en sus muchos asuntos pendientes – Dumbledore miró a Draco por encima de sus gafas de media luna.

- Eh... sí profesor. Creo que será lo mejor. Muchas gracias, director – acertó a decir Draco, entre cavilación y cavilación de lo que se le venía encima.

- Bien pues, hoy mismo se trasladarán conmigo al castillo usted y el bebé. Harry vendrá en cuanto salga. No hay más que hablar – concluyó Albus.

- Creo que Aidan tiene hambre – apuntó Herm, señalando su reloj y después el gran bostezo y el puño en la boca del mocosín - ¿Me acompañas a preparar el biberón, Draco?

- Claro – afirmó él, dispuesto – tía Herm no va a estar aquí siempre... ¿sabes, grumete? – le explico al bebé – Papá Draco tiene que aprender para luego enseñarle a papá Harry.

Siguió a Hermione por el pasillo y Ron se les unió. Ya en la cocina, se sirvieron unas cervezas mientras Hermione trasteaba con los cacharros del biberón y Draco observaba atentamente, tomando nota mental de todo el proceso. Ron se sentó a la mesa con su botella y miró a sus amigos. ¡Cuántas vueltas daba la vida! No hacía tanto que todos estaban en Hogwarts, odiándose y queriéndose, estudiando..., unos más que otros, pasando por momentos difíciles, enamorándose... Contempló a Draco y al bebé en sus brazos. ¿Quién iba a decir que Harry, su amigo del alma, se iba a enamorar del hurón¿Y que ese Slytherin insoportable, iba a estar un día frente a él, con el hijo de Harry,... de ambos, en brazos, aprendiendo a preparar un biberón de la mano de Hermione¿Y que él iba a estar ahí, sentado, contemplando la escena lleno de satisfacción? Sí... la vida era extraña, muy extraña. ¡Qué lejos le parecían ahora Voldemort, la profecía y los mortífagos...!

El llanto de Aidan le sacó de su ensimismamiento.

- Ya va, ya va... – le tranquilizó Hermione mientras agitaba el biberón para que se disolviera bien – Ya está, Draco. El resto ya lo hiciste el otro día, así que... adelante.

Draco cogió la botella de manos de la chica y sentándose al lado de Ron, la acercó a la boquita de Aidan, que empezó a chupar con fruición.

- Es más fácil que cualquier poción – afirmó el rubio, ufano –, no tiene ningún misterio, grumete. Así que espero que papá Harry aprenderá a hacerlo a pesar de su innata torpeza para mezclar ingredientes.

- ¿Cómo creéis que... – empezó a decir Ron, prudente –, que se va a tomar Harry lo de Aidan? – Herm y Draco le miraron y se apresuró a aclarar – Quiero decir... es algo que ni siquiera sospecha. Tendrás que decírselo suavemente, o algo así, imagino. Me refiero a que...

- Ya sé a que te refieres, Ron, por Merlín – interrumpió Draco –. Sí... supongo que será impactante para él. Al fin y al cabo, yo lo sé hace nueve meses, pero él ni siquiera lo imagina. No sé... tendré que buscar una forma de decírselo no demasiado impactante, supongo. ¿Alguna sugerencia, Gryffindors?

- Humm... – Herm meditaba frunciendo el ceño – Uf... es difícil. Creo que tu instinto te dirá cómo hacerlo mejor que cualquiera de nosotros. Tú le conoces más que nadie.

- ¡Un momento...! – Ron parecía ofendido – Vamos a puntualizar eso...

- ¡Ron, por Morgana...! – se angustió Hermione - ¿No irás a empezar otra vez?

- ¿Os lo habéis creído, eh...? – se burló el pelirrojo al ver la cara de espanto de Herm y la expresión tan... Slytherin que se le había puesto a Draco – Ya he asumido que tú le conoces como nadie, hurón. Weasley se rinde a tus pies.

- No esperaba menos de una comadreja, compañero – ironizó Draco –, al fin y al cabo, hay algo que tú no has compartido con él...

- ¡Ni me lo digas! – se escandalizó Ron, poniéndose en pie – No quiero conocer ni un detalle ni medio de "esa" parte de la vida de mi amigo, te lo advierto, Malfoy.

- Tranquilo, Gry... ¿Qué mosca te ha picado? – Draco levantó la ceja, divertido al sentir la evidente turbación de Ron – Me refería al olor a pescado... ¿Qué te habías pensado¿Sabes lo extraordinario que tiene que ser mi amor para soportar a tu amigo durante tres años oliendo a pescado? Soy un Malfoy...

Ron se sentó, más colorado que el delantal que llevaba puesto Hermione.

- Yo... esto... pensaba que te referías a... ¡Oh, Malfoy! Déjalo... – terminó su cerveza y esquivó la mirada de Hermione, que se reía sin disimulo mientras Draco desplegaba esa expresión de triunfo tan suya.

- Eso te pasa por meterte con un Malfoy, amor – Herm le dio un besito cariñoso y el color de Ron subió dos tonos más –, nunca aprenderás.

En el salón, los dos profesores escuchaban las carcajadas de los chicos en la cocina. Albus sonreía y Sev apuraba tranquilo su copa de brandy.

- Es una gran satisfacción que todo este infierno esté terminando por fin, mi estimado Severus – dijo Dumbledore calmosamente –, los chicos han sufrido demasiado. No merecían tanta persecución.

Sev se removió incómodo en el asiento. Su mente voló a Lucius, y de nuevo sintió vergüenza por su inconfesable inclinación.

- No, nadie merece lo que ellos han pasado, Albus. Pero menos alguien tan inocente y tan noble como Potter. O alguien tan falto de cariño paterno y tan predestinado contra su voluntad como Draco – Severus removió el contenido de su copa, meditabundo –. No lo merecían, ciertamente. Me siento un poco...

- ¿Sí..., Sev? – Albus miró al profesor, inquisitivo.

- Nada, Albus. Un poco apenado por todo lo que ha pasado.

- Mi querido Sev... – Dumbledore miró a Snape de forma misteriosa – Las grandes pasiones son enfermedades incurables. Lo que podría curarlas las haría verdaderamente peligrosas...

Severus se quedó mudo. ¿Sabría Dumbledore...? Abrió y cerró la boca dos o tres veces, hasta que el anciano director le palmeó el muslo.

- Deberíamos irnos ya, tenemos mucho que hacer en Hogwarts, profesor. Y yo además, alguien a quien visitar en San Mungo. Voy a avisar a Draco para que se prepare. Usted puede ir por delante, si le parece.

- Claro, director – Sev se levantó, y todavía demasiado perplejo para replicar, dejó la copa en la mesa y desapareció.

Draco entró con Aidan en brazos en lo que iba a ser su nuevo y provisional hogar en los próximos días. Albus había dado orden a los elfos para que preparasen una espaciosa habitación con baño privado en el ala de alojamiento de los profesores. Su vida allí, ciertamente, sería tranquila y discreta hasta que Harry y él decidieran qué hacer con ellos mismos. Era justamente lo que necesitaban. Paz, cariño y seguridad. Y tenerse el uno al otro sin miedo, sin amenazas a su alrededor.

Instaló al pequeño Aidan en la cuna que había preparada junto a la gran cama doble y le tapó, estaba profundamente dormido. Pasó el dorso de su mano con suavidad por la mejilla del bebé, sonriendo sin darse cuenta, amándole de una forma tan intensa como jamás hubiera llegado a sospechar que podría amar a alguien que no fuera Harry.

Entonces se dispuso a recoger el escaso equipaje en los armarios y cajones. Escaso el suyo y el de Harry, que había saltado del barco con lo puesto y solamente poseía las pocas prendas que le había comprado Hermione y que consistían básicamente en camisetas, sudaderas y tejanos, dado que toda su finalidad era lucirlas en la planta para presos de San Mungo. A pesar de todo... pensó Draco sonriendo, el vestuario habitual de Harry tampoco era mucho más variado ni mucho más sofisticado.

Draco había pasado un poco antes por unos grandes almacenes muggles y había comprado algo de ropa para él y otro tanto para Harry con el dinero que le habían prestado Ron y Hermione, pero el mayor contingente seguía siendo para Aidan. ¡Morgana cuántas cosas necesitaba alguien tan pequeño...! Pañales, leche, jabones, cremas, montañas de ropa... ¡Ellos eran magos¿No podían solucionar todas aquellas pejigueras con un golpe de varita? Hermione le dijo que no, que un bebé no era un gremlim y que necesitaba el contacto humano al cambiarle de pañal, de ropa, bañarle y darle el biberón, así que... ya sabía lo que le tocaba.

En todo caso, Draco le hubiera dado ese contacto hubiera hecho falta o no. Porque él sí que lo necesitaba. Él sí que se llenaba de amor con mayúsculas cuando abrazaba al pequeño o le untaba aceite de almendras en el culito. Así que el consejo, orden o lo que quiera que fuese, de Hermione, a Draco le hubiera sobrado de cualquier forma.

Cuando terminó de colocar sus escasas pertenencias y las muchas de Aidan, se tumbó cansado en la cama, vestido como estaba. Eran las siete de la tarde... con un poco de suerte, mañana mismo Harry estaría allí, tumbado a su lado. Draco sintió un cosquilleo de felicidad y otro de nerviosismo. ¿Cómo iba a decirle lo de Aidan¿Cómo se lo tomaría él? Le conocía e imaginaba su típica reacción Gryffindor, pero... ser padre eran palabras mayores y Harry había pasado por mucho últimamente. ¿Se sentiría con fuerzas para tanta responsabilidad? Los ojos de Draco se cerraban... bostezó y se dio la vuelta, quedándose dormido al momento sin darse cuenta.

Un grito desgañitado le sacó del sueño de golpe. Le parecía que llevaba escasos segundos dormitando.

- ¿Qué pasa¡¿Harry?!

Se incorporó sobresaltado, sin saber donde estaba, qué hora era ni quién gritaba. Miró a su alrededor, pero todo era oscuridad, cogió su varita y con un "lumos" iluminó la estancia y al instante, recordó todo. El que chillaba como un descosido era Aidan, quién si no. Draco miró su reloj... ¡Las once de la noche¿Cómo podía haber dormido tanto¿Y cómo había aguantado Aidan más de siete horas sin comer y sin decir esta boca es mía?

Saltó de la cama y rápidamente se puso a preparar el biberón, había dejado todo pulcramente ordenado sobre la cómoda y sólo tuvo que, (ayudado esta vez por la magia, dado que un biberón no era un bebé y no necesitaba contacto humano), calentar el agua y añadir los polvos.

- Ya voy, amor, ya voy... papá Draco se ha quedado dormido, grumete.

Mientras Draco daba el biberón a Aidan, lejos de allí, en San Mungo, alguien también disfrutaba su particular momento de placer pensando en el día de mañana.

Harry había sido visitado por Albus esa misma tarde y le había llevado muy buenas noticias. Si todo salía como estaba previsto, al día siguiente podía quedar libre. Se había emocionado cuando Dumbledore le contó la intervención de Draco. A duras penas aguantó las lágrimas y se sintió tan orgulloso de su rubio, que deseó más que nunca estar fuera y libre para abrazarle y amarle hasta cansarse. Por supuesto, el director no le dijo nada del bebé, sólo le comunicó que Draco le esperaba en Hogwarts y que allí, ambos decidirían acerca de su futuro.

- Pero... profesor – objetó Harry, entristecido de pronto –, queda la inculpación por asesinato al auror. Eso no tiene nada que ver con la declaración de Draco. Seguiré estando acusado y detenido por ese delito.

- Confiemos en la providencia, Harry... confiemos en la providencia... – le había contestado el viejo director, tan misterioso como de costumbre.

Harry siempre se desconcertaba cuando Dumbledore le hablaba de esa manera, parecía tener la manía de expresarse en clave cuando sería mucho más fácil para todos si llamara a las cosas por su nombre. Pero como confiaba en él, no tuvo más remedio que asentir y confiar también en la dichosa providencia. Así que ahora estaba en su cama, a oscuras, sonriendo y pensando en Draco, su cuecebrebajes... ¡Qué lejos quedaba ahora el pueblo costero! Qué lejos Perthway, Sarah, Thomas... todo aquello que en el fondo, no deseaba más que olvidar. Con suerte y ayuda de los dioses, mañana abrazaría a su rubio y podía asegurar que ese abrazo y lo que viniera después..., Draco no lo iba a olvidar en mucho, mucho tiempo...

Ni él tampoco, pero eso aún no lo sabía.

La mañana del diecinueve de mayo, la recordaría Harry como la primera del resto de su vida. Le vinieron a buscar muy temprano, aunque él ya estaba despierto, duchado y vestido con una de sus habituales sudaderas; hoy tocaba la naranja de los Cannons y sus tejanos, esta vez negros.

El celador le pidió que le acompañara y le informó que afuera estaban esperándole dos aurores.

- Qué novedad... – rezongó Harry, resignado.

Estos le escoltaron a través de la red Flou hasta la sede del Ministerio y fueron directamente a la mazmorra del Wizengamot. En esta ocasión iban en silencio y le trataron con mucha educación, demasiada, para el observador sexto sentido de Harry.

Cuando entró, sin esposar y sin empujones a la sala que le habían indicado, vio reunido a un pequeño Comité de once personas, con Dumbledore en el centro.

- Pase, pase, señor Potter. Tenga la amabilidad de sentarse – invitó el director reposadamente.

Harry no había visto ninguna silla, así que esperó en el centro de la sala. Enseguida apareció una a sus espaldas, afortunadamente sin cadenas, y sin más perdida de tiempo, se sentó.

- Llevamos un rato largo deliberando sobre su caso, señor Potter y ya hemos llegado a una conclusión unánime, así que sólo me queda informarle de la misma – el director cogió un largo pergamino y se acomodó las gafas sobre la nariz.

Harry sintió la garganta seca como la lija. ¿Tan rápido? No había tan siquiera abierto la boca, no le habían preguntado nada... ¿Y ya estaba todo decidido? Procuró serenarse y miró fijamente a Dumbledore, intentando averiguar algo por su expresión. Pero ésta era tan comedida como siempre. Albus le miró y a Harry le dio un salto el corazón.

- Este Comité, en nombre y representación del Wizengamot, exonera de todos los cargos al señor Harry Potter y le devuelve la libertad, así como una cuantiosa compensación económica por daños y perjuicios a su vida privada y a su honor.

Harry casi dio un bote y un grito de alegría, pero se contuvo a tiempo. Algo le decía que no era lo más procedente en ese momento. Así que puso cara de circunstancias y mirando a Dumbledore preguntó.

- ¿Eso significa que me puedo ir, señor?

- Eso significa que eres libre, muchacho. Te puedes ir, a no ser que prefieras quedarte a pasar el día con unos aburridos juristas como nosotros.

- Yo... no señor. Quiero decir que... no digo que sean aburridos, o sea, que... ¡Me voy...!

Y diciendo esto, sí que pegó un salto y salió de la sala como si le persiguiera un troll. Abrió la puerta con tan mala fortuna que se fue a dar de narices con Snape, que justamente acababa de llegar, tirándole al suelo todo lo largo que era y cayendo sobre él.

- ¡Señor Potter¿No puede usted controlarse¿De qué demonios huye ahora? – farfulló Snape desde debajo de Harry.

- ¡Señor, señor¿Dónde está Draco? Dígame donde está, quiero ir con él ahora mismo – Harry le cogía de las solapas de la túnica y le zarandeaba en el suelo, sin ser demasiado consciente de a quién estaba vapuleando.

- ¡Quiere hacer el favor de dominarse! Me está aplastando, por si no se había dado cuenta... y me va usted a desmontar, ya no tengo veinte años, por Merlín...

Harry se percató del lastimoso estado de Snape y de la pinta que debían hacer, uno encima del otro tirados en el suelo del pasillo del Wizengamot. Cortado y ruborizado, se levantó, dio la mano a Snape y le alzó del suelo con tanto ímpetu que casi lo vuelve a tirar por el otro lado.

- Lo siento, señor – se disculpó mientras con la mano le sacudía la túnica de polvo –, lo siento mucho...

- ¿Quiere estarse quieto, demonios? – bramó Severus – Ahora me está dando una paliza, después de tirarme, echarse sobre mí, y casi darme la voltereta. Supongo que tanta efusividad quiere decir que está usted libre, señor Potter.

- ¡Sí señor¿No se lo había dicho¡Soy libre¡Libre, señor Snape!

- No... no me lo había dicho, Potter, aunque puedo imaginarlo – Sev pareció calmarse y tendió la mano a Harry –, felicidades, muchacho. Siempre supe que todo terminaría venturosamente.

- Gracias señor – contestó Harry feliz, estrechándole la mano con energía – dígame... ¿Está Draco en Hogwarts? Dubm... el profesor Dumbledore me dijo que nos íbamos a alojar allí.

- A ver..., por favor...¡Potter! – Snape temblaba mientras Harry seguía agitándolo con el brioso movimiento de su mano, hasta que con un gesto rápido, pudo soltarse.

- Lo... siento...

- Así está mejor, le decía..., intentaba decirle... que quizá sea mejor que esperemos a que el profesor Dumbledore salga y le acompañe a Hogwarts¿No le parece?

- Esto... claro, señor. Sí, será lo mejor, sí... – Harry se puso a dar vueltas pasillo arriba y pasillo abajo, con las manos en los bolsillos de los tejanos. Su pelo parecía estar más revuelto que nunca y las gafas resbalaban continuamente por su nariz, sudorosa de la excitación. De vez en cuando, echaba impacientes miradas hacia la puerta cerrada de la sala, así como hacia Severus, que aguardaba pacientemente sentado en un banco de madera.

- Potter...

- ¿Sí, señor?

- ¿Le es t-o-t-a-l-m-e-n-t-e imposible estarse quieto?

Harry se sentó a su lado y metió las manos debajo del trasero, para obligarlas a estarse quietas. Sev le miró de reojo e intuyó que iba a arrepentirse enseguida de haberle sugerido que se estuviera quieto.

- ¿Tardan mucho, no? – aventuró Harry, moviendo las piernas sin parar y empezando otra vez a sacar de sus casillas a Severus.

- Humm... – farfulló éste por toda respuesta, haciendo cábalas sobre cómo era posible que su ahijado, su Draco, tan templado, tan comedido, tan distinguido... se hubiera ido a enamorar de... ÉL. Verdaderamente, a estas alturas de los acontecimientos, Sev le tenía un sincero cariño a Harry, pero ese detalle no impedía que le sacara de quicio la mayoría de las veces que estaba a menos de tres metros de él.

De pronto la puerta se abrió sin que nadie la hubiera tocado, ni desde dentro, ni desde fuera. Snape miró a Harry con furia contenida.

- Y-yo no he... yo no he sido, señor. Creo...

Sev se levantó, sofocado y miró hacia el interior de la sala. Efectivamente, nadie había abierto la puerta, volvió a mirar a Harry y en su mirada el moreno leyó que sí... sí había sido él. Harry puso tal expresión de desconsuelo que a Snape le dio pena y decidió pasarlo por alto. Le llegó la voz de Dumbledore desde dentro.

- Bueno, señoras y señores. Ya que la puerta ha tenido la deferencia de abrirse sola... interpreto que es un hecho que tiene algún significado para el momento presente, y sólo se me ocurre que ese significado sea que ya es hora de marcharnos a casa. ¿Qué les parece?

Un murmullo de asentimiento y un rozamiento de papeles al recoger los magistrados las actas en sus carteras, le dieron la confirmación a Dumbledore de que todos estaban deseando marcharse ya. Fueron saliendo de la sala, comentando el caso de los muchachos y mirando de reojo a Potter al pasar por su lado. Dumbledore fue el último en salir, para desespero de Harry y nueva vuelta de tuerca a la ya escasa paciencia de Sev. En cuanto el chico lo vio aparecer, pegó un salto del banco y corrió hacia él.

- Siento lo de la puerta, señor. No lo hice a propósito.

- Creo que Sev tendrá que darte unas cuantas clases más, hijo – dijo Albus sonriendo –, hay que dominar esa fuerza que tienes...

- Sí, señor. Señor... ¿Podemos ir a Hogwarts ya?

La cara de Harry era un poema. Dumbledore miró a Severus y contuvo la risa.

- ¿Por qué aguardas con impaciencia las cosas? Si son inútiles para tu vida, inútil es también aguardarlas. Si son necesarias, ellas vendrán y vendrán a tiempo.

Harry se quedó patidifuso.

- Eh... claro, señor. Pero... ¿Podemos ir ya a Hogwarts?

Dumbledore echó a andar, sonriendo paciente, seguido de los dos morenos.

- Vamos a Hogwarts, Harry. Veo que te hace falta algo más de experiencia y de canas para poder apreciar mis sentencias... y algo menos de urgencia por ver a cierta persona...

Harry enrojeció como en sus tiempos de colegio, más abochornado aún por hacerlo frente a Snape. Pero éste parecía curado de espanto, porque ya ni siquiera se metió con él. En lugar de eso, preguntó algo de lo que Harry parecía haberse olvidado por completo.

- Albus... ¿Qué ha pasado con la acusación de asesinato?

- Oh... es cierto, señor – recordó Harry de pronto, algo avergonzado de haberse despistado de su propia condena.

Dumbledore le miró, afable.

- Yo intuía algo y efectivamente, se confirmó en cuanto Draco hizo su declaración. La providencia, Harry, la providencia... el tercer auror confesó enseguida al saber que Harry era inocente del resto de los cargos. Él lanzó un Avada, dirigido a ti, por supuesto – dijo mirándole – y le falló la puntería. En un principio pensó que dado que tú ibas a ir de la misma forma a prisión, si él callaba se libraría del castigo y actuó como un cobarde. Pero después se arrepintió y lo descubrió todo.

Harry no dijo nada, miró a Dumbledore y pensó agradecido en la bendita providencia y se maravilló de cómo rayos ese hombre siempre lo sabía "casi" todo.

Cuando llegaron a la chimenea del vestíbulo, hicieron fila unos minutos en los que Sev pensó que hoy sí que definitivamente cometería harrycidio, y cuando les tocó el turno, se desplazaron por fin a Hogwarts.

Draco paseaba impaciente por su habitación, Aidan estaba en su cuna, despierto pero tranquilo. Acababa de comer y de ser bañado y cambiado por su papá rubio. Pataleaba feliz y satisfecho. Draco le echaba miraditas tiernas de vez en cuando y seguía paseando, muerto de impaciencia, deseando que alguien, aunque fuera Filch, apareciera por esa puerta para decirle que Harry había llegado.

Al final, tras varias horas de desesperante inactividad, alguien llamó por fin. Draco se lanzó como un torpedo y abrió, con el corazón saltándosele del pecho. Era Sev, con su habitual pinta de estar de entierro pero con un cierto brillo en la mirada, que sólo para alguien tan cercano a él como Draco no pasaría desapercibido. También parecía algo... apabullado.

- Está abajo, Draco – declaró sin más preámbulos - ¿Prefieres verle en el despacho de Dumbledore o que suba directamente?

Draco miró hacia la cuna. Sabía a qué se refería Sev con esa pregunta. Dudó escasos segundos y respondió, convencido.

- Que suba, padrino. Y dejadnos solos por favor.

- Claro, Draco, por supuesto que os dejaremos solos.

- Unas cuantas horas...

Draco le guiñó un ojo y Severus carraspeó, azorado. Asintiendo con la cabeza, se dio la vuelta dispuesto a cumplir con su misión y escoltar al impaciente Gryffindor hasta su nido de amor.

El rubio se acercó a la cuna, Aidan seguía pataleando, sosegado y aparentemente satisfecho con la vida.

- Ahora vas a conocer a tu papá, al otro papá, Aidan. Pórtate bien, grumete, confío en ti. Y después, nos dejarás un ratito tranquilos para que él y yo... esto... hablemos ¿verdad? Tenemos mucho que contarnos¿sabes? "Sobre todo, yo a él" – pensó Draco, algo agobiado de nuevo.

Se había vestido para la ocasión y se había vuelto a desvestir media docena de veces a pesar de las pocas prendas de que disponía. Primero se había colocado una camisa de seda azul y un pantalón negro. Pero entonces pensó que Harry seguramente vendría de trapillo, como era habitual en él y que quizá quedase presuntuoso que él fuera tan elegante. Entonces se puso algo más sencillo, pero tampoco le convenció su aspecto en el espejo. Y así, hasta cinco veces más. En el fondo, Draco estaba tan ansioso por dar a Harry un gran recibimiento, que no pensó que lo más seguro era que, se pusiera lo que se pusiera, el Gry ni siquiera se iba a fijar en sus prendas, a no ser en todo caso para quitárselas rápidamente y lanzarlas sin miramientos por el suelo. Eran muchos años de convivencia para presentir este desenlace, pero en el nerviosismo del momento, Draco se sentía como un novio en el día de su boda, intentando impresionar por todo lo alto a su futuro cónyuge.

Alguien volvió a llamar a la puerta. Rápidamente abrió, más nervioso que en toda su vida.

- ¡Harry...!

- ¡Draco...!

Ahí estaba, por fin. Los dos pensaron exactamente lo mismo mientras se lanzaban el uno en brazos del otro. Por supuesto que Harry ni se fijó en lo que llevaba Draco puesto, ni Draco en la sudadera naranja y los tejanos negros. El abrazo fue interminable, apretado, infinito... con los ojos cerrados, aspiraron el aroma del otro, todavía plantados en el umbral de la puerta, los corazones latiendo al unísono y las manos aferrando el cuerpo del otro, estrechándose tanto como les era posible.

- Cuecebrebajes...

- Marinero...

Draco arrastró a Harry dentro de la habitación con el ápice de sentido común que le quedaba y cerró la puerta con el pie. Enganchados en el abrazo como dos serpientes enredadas, fueron casi a tientas hasta la cama, dejándose caer sin aflojar la presión de sus brazos, sus labios buscándose y encontrándose. Las lenguas confundiéndose dentro de sus bocas, investigando todos los rincones, tan largamente añorados. Harry tironeaba de la ropa de Draco, elegida de forma tan obsesiva como inútil, consiguiendo desvestirle a medias.

- Espera, amor... espera.

- He esperado mucho, Draco. No pienso hacerlo ni un segundo más – sacó su varita para desnudar a Draco de un plumazo cuando de repente, se quedó como si alguien le hubiera lanzado un hechizo "petrificus".

- ¿Qué te pasa, marinero? – preguntó el rubio, que se había olvidado completamente del tercer inquilino de la habitación, en el fragor de la batalla amorosa.

- Draco... ¿QUE-ES-ESO...?

De pronto, el Sly aterrizó en la realidad. Y esa realidad tenía forma de cuna y de bebé. Su erección se vino abajo en menos de lo que se dice lumos y acomodando como pudo sus ropas, se incorporó a medias en la cama, tratando de dar al gran momento un poco más de solemnidad de la que llevaba camino de tener. La escena en el fondo era bastante cómica. Draco con la ropa medio arrancada, despeinado y despatarrado en la cama. Harry con la varita en la mano, levantada en el aire, la sudadera de los Cannons semi enrollada, mostrando medio torso y una cara de susto que ya hubiera querido tener para sí Colin Creevey delante de su objetivo, las gafas torcidas y la erección, en su caso, todavía bastante boyante aunque cayendo irremisiblemente en los abismos debido al estupor de su dueño.

- Verás, Harry – empezó Draco, que no se había imaginado así el momento cumbre ni remotamente. Allí no había música de violines, ni angelotes revoloteando, ni pétalos de rosa cayendo del cielo. Todo era bastante... ¿doméstico?

Harry le miró atónito durante un segundo y sin hacerle mucho caso, se levantó despacio de la cama y rodeó ésta, hasta quedar al lado de la cuna. Miró en su interior y después miró a Draco.

- Es un bebé...

- ¿Qué esperabas¿Al calamar gigante? – se levantó, asombrado de la simplicidad de su marinero – Pues claro que es un bebé, Harry. Se llama Aidan.

- Ah... – acertó a decir Harry todavía en estado estuporoso – Y... ¿qué se supone que hace Aidan en nuestra habitación? Espera... ya sé... ¿Estamos haciendo de canguros para alguien, no es eso?

Draco se acercó a él y cogió sus manos, girándolo hacia sí, haciendo que le mirase.

- Harry... no estamos haciendo de canguros. Estamos haciendo de padres – ante el gesto de pasmo de su pareja, que miró hacia la cuna con la boca abierta, se apresuró a terminar –. Es tu hijo, Harry.

- ¿QUÉ...¿Mí...? Pero,... si,... si yo,... no,...

- Ven aquí, marinero – Draco arrancó a Harry de al lado de la cuna y como a un muñeco articulado, le condujo hacia la cama, sentándolo en ella y haciéndolo él también a su lado. Con mimo y paciencia le fue desgranando toda la historia de los últimos diez meses, desde el desplante de Sarah, detonante para su fuga, hasta el tardío conocimiento de la existencia de un embarazo y su posterior ocultación a Harry, dado que éste ya estaba detenido y con muy malas perspectivas de poder salir libre.

Cuando terminó, Harry, que no había interrumpido ni una sola vez el relato, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió otra vez hacia la cuna. Aidan se había dormido. Le observó y le pareció imposible que aquella cosa diminuta fuera... ¡Su hijo! Un momento... Su-Hijo. Su-Hijo. Por más que se lo repetía, no acababa de asimilarlo. Miró a Draco, asustado.

- Draco...

- Dime, amor.

- ¿Y si...¿Y si ocurre...?

- Le querrás, Harry – le cortó tiernamente, adivinando sus temores –. Le querrás, en cuanto abra los ojos y te mire le adorarás, no tengas miedo. Ven, déjale dormir.

Arrastró a Harry hacia la cama y le obligó a tumbarse.

- Intenta descansar. Él tendrá hambre enseguida y querrá conocerte. Seguro que le encanta que tú le des el biberón esta vez, amor.

- Draco...

El Gryffindor nunca se había visto tan sobrecogido, pensaba el rubio.

- ¿Qué...?

- ¿Tú le quieres?

- ¿Qué si le quiero? Mírame – tomó su cara con las dos manos –, mataría por él, moriría por él. Ese grumete me ha embrujado y sólo le conozco hace unos días. Es tuyo, Harry. ¿Cómo podría no quererle?

Harry le abrazó y juntos se echaron en la cama, uno absolutamente impresionado y otro tranquilo y feliz. Intentaron seguir el consejo del rubio, algo más experimentado en las lides paternas y dormir un poco, pero fue imposible. Al cabo de más o menos una hora, el llanto de Aidan reclamando su comida les sorprendió besándose sin descanso, desnudos, disfrutando del contacto de sus cuerpos cálidos y amados, queriéndose como nunca, siendo uno solo una vez más y sintiéndose tan llenos de amor como jamás se habían sentido.

- Harry...

- Mmmm...

- Tu hijo...

- ¿Mi qué...¡Joder! – Harry pegó tal respingo, que se dio un cabezazo contra el dosel de la cama – ¿Qué hago, Draco?

El rubio sonrió, dándoselas de experimentado y después de ponerse la ropa interior y acercar a Harry la suya, le condujo al mueble que hacía las veces de preparabiberones y empezó a mostrarle el misterioso proceso, que al moreno le recordaba terriblemente una clase de pociones.

- Demonios, cógele en brazos o no callará, Harry.

El Gryffindor le miró como si le estuviera pidiendo que lidiara con una mantícora. A pasitos temerosos, se acercó a la cuna y se asomó, el bebé estaba rojo como la grana y ponía a prueba toda la potencia de sus pulmones y la capacidad de aguante de sus dos padres.

- Shhh... eh, eh… gusanito, calla o te van a oír desde Londres, papá Draco está preparándote la comida¿de acuerdo?

Draco no pudo evitar estremecerse al escuchar su nombre precedido por el apelativo papá de boca de Harry. Él ya se había autoproclamado de aquella manera, pero el hecho de que lo hiciera su pareja era para él la prueba definitiva de que eran una familia con todas las de la ley. Miró de reojo por encima del hombro... Harry todavía no se había atrevido a coger a Aidan. Le hacía cómicos gestos con las manos, conminándole a callar y se mesaba el revuelto cabello, nervioso. Debían hacer buena pinta... los dos en calzoncillos, uno frente a la cuna, absolutamente enternecedor, braceando sin éxito y el otro preparando un biberón casi en pelotas. Una escena francamente nada tradicional...

Al final, Harry, en un arranque de valor Gryffindor, cogió en brazos a Aidan y lo recostó contra su pecho desnudo. Lo que sintió entonces fue parecido a lo que había sentido Draco aquella primera vez que hizo lo mismo. Como hipnotizado caminó hacia la cama y se sentó, mirando fijamente a su hijo, que había dejado de llorar y ahora le observaba con los mismos ojos verdes que le contemplaban a él. Draco se percató del repentino silencio y se volvió, para descubrir la escena más hermosa que jamás hubiera contemplado. Allí estaban, sobre la cama, mirándose arrobados el uno al otro, sus dos Potter. Tragó para deshacer el nudo en la garganta,... demasiado sentimentalismo para todo un Malfoy, y sacudiendo la cabeza como para aventar la sensiblería, se acercó con el biberón hacia ellos.

- Ahora, tú se lo das, marinero.

Harry lo cogió maquinalmente, sin dejar de mirar a Aidan y sin más preámbulos, sin interesarse por las instrucciones, se lo enchufó en la boca. Draco se sentó a su lado y le observó sin intervenir. No se le daba mal, teniendo en cuenta que nunca lo había hecho y que él no le había explicado nada. Sólo quedaba el asunto del eructo final y el cambio de pañales... bueno, y... doscientas cosas más, pero cada una a su tiempo, poco a poco. No era cuestión de asustar al recién estrenado padre tan pronto.

Cuando Aidan terminó de comer, eructó ruidosamente para gran regocijo de los chicos, que celebraron ese trueno grosero con gran algarada y después fue cambiado de pañales por papá Draco (con papá Harry como mudo espectador, aprendiendo para la siguiente ocasión). Por fin, tras toda la parafernalia y unas cuantas docenas de miradas babeantes de sus papás y otro tanto de ruiditos y tonterías dedicadas a él (que si Draco hubiera visto desde fuera hubieran bastado para hacerle morir de vergüenza), Aidan decidió quedarse dormido.

Entonces, los emocionados padres se miraron con cariño y... con algo más que cariño.

- Ahora que nuestro pequeño tirano se ha dormido... ¿Dónde lo habíamos dejado, serpiente? – Harry se acercó a Draco y deslizó un dedo por su costado, llegando al elástico de sus bóxer y adentrando la mano en ellos.

- Te lo recordaré, león – el rubio le besó y le arrojó sobre la cama, cayendo sobre él y aprisionándole con sus piernas, a horcajadas sobre su vientre - ¿Tienes hambre?

- Según de qué...

- El menú de hoy, señor, incluye dragón con helado. ¿Le satisface?

- Dragón con helado... mmm... suena bien – Harry deslizó la lengua por los labios llenos, de una forma tan sensual, que Draco casi se olvida de los planes que tenía pensados y se lanza sobre él como un depredador sobre su presa.

En lugar de eso, se controló y con un elegante movimiento de su varita, convocó sobre la cama una bandeja de plata con una gran copa de fino cristal tallado, en la que unas bolas de lujurioso helado de varios colores parecían estar aguardando a ser devoradas... o al menos, esa era una de las posibilidades.

- Potter... – Draco cogió la copa y se la pasó ceremoniosamente a Harry, clavando una cucharilla de plata en una bola de chocolate – Sírvase probar.

Clavándole una mirada cargada de sensualidad, el rubio se desnudó y se tumbó boca arriba sobre la cama, estiró los brazos por encima de su cabeza y cerró los ojos. Harry no se hizo esperar... dragón con helado... su excitación crecía tan deprisa como se empezaba a derretir el helado en la copa, entre sus manos ardientes. Con la cucharilla tomó una porción del de chocolate y la puso sobre los labios entreabiertos del voluptuoso rubio. Este ronroneó y lamió el dulce, despacio, electrizando con el movimiento de su lengua cada fibra del cuerpo de Harry y haciéndole jadear de deseo. Comió él mismo otra cucharada y se colocó sobre Draco. Esta vez eligió el de fresa, con la cucharilla cogió una cantidad considerable y la depositó sobre el níveo pecho de su amante, justo allí donde la respiración apasionada del rubio elevaba y hacía descender el tórax, cada vez más deprisa. Draco dio un delicioso respingo al contacto con el frío de la fresa helada.

- Ahora... voy a comer... dragón rubio con helado de fresa... – Harry dejó la copa a un lado, sobre la mesilla y se inclinó hacia su dulce objeto de deseo. Alzó los brazos hasta alcanzar las manos de su serpiente y las entrelazó con las suyas, estirándose sobre su cuerpo con movimiento lentos y sensuales. La fresa se derretía sobre el ardiente cuerpo del Sly y Harry no se lo pensó dos veces y comenzó a lamerla con la punta de su lengua. Draco se arqueó, anhelante.

- Shhh... no te impacientes, serpiente – el helado iba dejando un rastro rosado sobre el blanco cuerpo, desde el pecho hasta el ombligo, donde Harry se recreaba ahora, rodeándolo con la lengua, rozando la virilidad del rubio con su cuello y llevándolo casi al éxtasis.

Draco no aguantó más, de un rápido movimiento, dio la vuelta al moreno y le despojó de la ropa interior, quedando estirado sobre él, mirándole con lujuria animal, sintiendo una necesidad casi dolorosa de poseerle, de entrar en él y tomarle para sí. Con furia desatada besó su boca, fría y con un exquisito sabor a fresa. El helado se derretía y se pegaba entre los dos cuerpos, extendiendo su dulce aroma por efecto del calor. Harry era ahora el que jadeaba bajo el cuerpo perfecto de Draco, que a su vez se extasiaba con las formas del moreno. El torso fuerte y contorneado del Gryffindor le cortaba la respiración, la cintura breve, el vientre liso y duro, las nalgas... redondas, firmes, apetecibles hasta la locura... en ese momento no le importaba que no quedara en el mundo más imagen para él que aquellas nalgas perfectas, dispuestas y entregadas, sólo para su goce.

Draco acarició la piel suave, contorneó diversas cicatrices en distintos puntos del cuerpo de su amante, marcas de guerra, de sufrimiento. Las besó y las lamió con amor. Harry creía morir de delirio.

- Amor... tómame ya... – rogó, abrazando a Draco con fuerza – Quiero sentirte dentro de mí... ahora.

Elevó la cintura, para hacerse más accesible a su amado y rodeó con sus piernas el cuerpo del rubio. Este convocó lubricante y lo aplicó cuidadosamente, por entre el férreo abrazo del moreno.

- Impaciente Gryffindor... – le susurró al oído, mientras comenzaba a penetrar en su estrecho interior, con algo de dificultad. Sintió un estremecimiento bajo él y se detuvo - ¿Duele, amor?

- Sigue,... por favor...

Harry gemía mientras sus ojos verdes traspasaban los grises. Hacía tanto tiempo que sí, dolía pero... era extraordinario, su dragón por fin, dentro de él. Podía percibir su olor, sentir su calor y sobre todo... tener la certeza de que era suyo y que nunca, nunca... volverían a separarse. Las acometidas de Draco, al principio sutiles y comedidas, fueron dando paso a verdaderas embestidas cargadas de placer mezclado con dolor. El sudor con aroma a fresa bañaba los cuerpos de los amantes, olvidados del mundo y del sufrimiento, mientras Draco eyaculaba en el interior de Harry y éste lo hacía contra el vientre del rubio.

Agotados y pegajosos, cayeron uno junto al otro, se miraron y rompieron a reír. Se abrazaron entre carcajadas de pura dicha y se miraron a los ojos, radiantes, satisfechos y muy, muy felices.

- ¿Te he dicho alguna vez cuánto te amo?

- Unas cuantas, pero quiero volverlo a oír, siempre, todos los días de mi vida.

No importa quién le dice a quién la frase no por más repetida menos significativa para ellos. No importa que allá afuera el mundo siga girando, ni que la envidia, la maldad y el horror actúen como siempre lo han hecho. Nada importa. Sólo ellos dos y la personita que descansa a su lado, a la que van a amar y a defender hasta el fin de sus días. Nada importa... solo ese dulce sabor a sal que todavía Draco siente en su boca cuando besa a Harry.

Nada más...


	31. Epílogo

_Con la Navidad llega el final de la historia. Gracias a toda la gente que la ha seguido, y muy especialmente a la que ha tenido un ratito para dejarme su comentario._

_Muchos besos a todos y feliz año 2007._

_Eire._

Islas Orkney (Escocia)... Cuatro años después.

- ¡¡Corre, Aidan, corre...!!

- ¡Vas a hacer que se caiga, Draco! Y no hemos traído ropa de recambio. Como se moje... vas tú a casa y le cambias.

- Dile a papá Harry que se vaya a freír Hinkypunks, Aidan. ¡Déjanos en paz, aburrido!

Harry sonrió y cerró los ojos, alzó su cara al sol y dejó que los dorados rayos le inundaran de luz y calor. Era junio, Aidan había cumplido ya cuatro años y la vida era perfecta, allí, sentado en la arena. Sus dos amores frente a él y a su lado Hermione y Ron, sus mejores amigos.

- ¡Auch...! – el pequeño aterrizó sobre el vientre de Harry de un impetuoso salto, sacándole de su ensoñación.

- ¡...gintikkuns...! Dice papá Draco...

Aidan le miraba con sus enormes ojos verdes, totalmente convencido de que papá Draco era muy divertido esta mañana y papá Harry un rollo. Así que eso que tenía que freír papá Harry, más valía que se fuera a hacerlo cuanto antes, por lo menos antes de que les fastidiara la diversión a ellos dos. Harry le ajustó las pequeñas gafas rojas, que se le resbalaban por la nariz.

Draco se acercaba por detrás de él, con una sonrisa radiante y la snitch en la mano. Su pálida piel se veía algo más dorada y su pelo más rubio, casi blanco. Los cuatro años junto al mar habían vuelto a otorgarle ese tono saludable que consiguió en su etapa de la costa escocesa y que a Harry le seducía tanto... incluso era más intenso todavía, ya que ahora pasaba el día entero al aire libre, entre la playa y el mar. Pescando, avistando aves y disfrutando de la vida con su hijo y su gran amor, al fin.

Severus, su querido padrino, había alejado para siempre de sus vidas a Lucius. Entre sábanas revueltas y sexo apasionado, le había convencido de que ellos ya no merecían la pena. El niño era un squib miope. Harry había perdido sus poderes, y Draco... el propio Lucius repetía una y otra vez que no quería volver a verle en su vida.

Se acercó a donde estaban sentados Harry y los Weasley.

- Herm, que sepas que a tu amigo, como no deje de dar la tabarra, este pequeño y yo lo vamos a empaquetar para Londres con vosotros. ¿Verdad, Aidan? – Draco lanzaba al aire la snicht con petulancia y la volvía a recoger, mirando con una media sonrisa cínica a Harry – Vámonos, grumete. – levantó al pequeño de encima del moreno - ¿A que no la coges ahora?

Lanzó la snitch con tan mala fortuna, que ésta se posó batiendo sus alitas doradas sobre la orilla, encima del agua. Se mantuvo a medio metro del suelo, lo justo para que Aidan sólo tuviera que saltar y cogerla. Pero... sobre las olas.

- ¡Se va a mojar...! – Harry se levantó de un salto, a la vez que cierto morenito se metía a la carrera al agua, sin pensar, sin ver nada más allá que la esfera dorada sobre su cabeza. Impulsivo, como alguien muy cercano a él... – Se mojó... ¡Te lo dije, Draco!

Hermione se reía a carcajadas mientras saboreaba el primer helado de la temporada, Ron miró a Harry.

- No te quejes, tiene a quién parecerse. ¿De qué me suena que tú nunca te has pensado dónde te ibas a meter antes de lanzarte? Y menos si lo que perseguías era precisamente la snitch...

- O a Voldemort... o a Draco – puntualizó Hermione sonriendo.

- Pero Ron... no le estoy riñendo a él, sino al irresponsable de su padre. Por muy mes de junio que sea, aquí no hace calor como para que vaya con la ropa mojada.

Miraba con expresión ceñuda a los dos retozones, que, estaba claro, le ignoraban absolutamente. Es más..., ahora se revolcaban en la orilla, mojándose con las olas, haciéndose cosquillas y riéndose sin acordarse de la que les esperaba en la arena.

- ¿Has olvidado que eres mago? – Ron le miraba divertido – Un hechizo secador y listo, no debería ser tan difícil para Harry Potter.

- Nada de hechizos, Ron. Hay que educarle, no enseñarle a solucionar todo con magia. Ya tendrá suficiente cuando ingrese en Hogwarts, hasta entonces, tiene que aprender a resolver sus problemas sin hechizos.

Ron le miró, escéptico. Muchas veces era el mismo Harry el que, sin que Draco les viera, subía a Aidan a su escoba y le enseñaba empecinadamente a realizar el Amago de Wronski. Ron lo sabía porque Aidan se había ido de la lengua. Y lo que Harry ignoraba es que también se lo había contado a papá Draco.

Hermione se levantó y a saltitos se acercó al inconsciente rubio y al alborozado chiquillo moreno, que de nuevo llevaba las gafas en la punta de la nariz.

- Papá Harry se va a enfadar, Aidan. Sal del agua y déjame que te seque.

- Déjame a mí lidiar con papá Harry, Herm – Draco le guiñó un ojo, se sacudió la ropa llena de arena y agua salada y puso los brazos en cruz, para que Hermione le secara a él también –, sé como hacer que se le olvide todo. Pero todo, todo...

Hermione le secó con la varita y luego hizo lo mismo con Aidan.

- No lo dudo, Draco, créeme. Sólo no le cuentes a Ron lo que planeas. Nos quedaremos aquí con Aidan un rato más y subiremos a la hora de comer. ¡Corre! Antes de que me despelleje a mí también por haberos secado.

- Juega con tía Herm, amor. Papá Draco va a jugar ahora con papá Harry. Y no te vuelvas a mojar... o tú y yo dormiremos hoy en la barca, grumete.

Aidan asintió con la cabeza y le dio la mano a Hermione.

Draco se alejó con su andar cadencioso, Hermione le vio acercarse a los dos chicos sentados en la arena y agacharse delante de Harry, apoyando las manos en sus rodillas al tiempo que hablaba con él. Al poco rato, ambos se levantaron y Ron se quedó sentado en la arena, inmóvil.

Aidan les miraba fijamente. Papá y papá iban a jugar..., bueno..., a veces lo hacían. Muchas veces, para ser más exactos. Demasiadas, para su gusto. Muy a menudo, papá Harry o papá Draco le decían... "Aidan, ahora vas a estar un ratito pintando o jugando con los puzzles, papá y yo vamos a jugar".

Por supuesto que él también quería jugar. ¿Qué era eso de jugar solos los dos papás¿Y él? Así que las primeras veces, se ponía muy pesado.

Debía ser realmente latoso, porque una vez, papá Draco se enfadó con él y le explicó, muy serio mientras papá Harry esperaba en la puerta con los brazos cruzados, que había juegos que sólo eran para mayores, y que él y papá Harry estaban tooodo el día jugando con él, pero que a veces, les apetecía jugar juntos y solos a esos juegos de mayores. Y él tenía que entenderlo.

Así que desde esa vez, se acostumbró a que de vez en cuando, cuando a los papás les apetecía mucho, pero mucho, jugar, él tenía que aparentar durante lo que a él se le hacía un largo rato, ser un chico muy formal, no moverse demasiado y pintar tranquilamente mientras esperaba que ellos acabasen de pasarlo bien.

Una vez, no hacía ni un mes de aquello, tuvo un atisbo de en qué consistía ese misterioso juego de mayores.

Aburrido y un poco harto porque ese día ya habían jugado dos veces, se acercó a la puerta cerrada del dormitorio y sin cortarse un pelo la abrió con un hechizo, dentro se escuchaban sugerentes sonidos que le atraían como un imán y eso fue suficiente para hacerle romper una de las reglas de sus papás "nada de abrir puertas cerradas sin permiso". Cuando sus papás se percataron de la presencia del pequeño mirón, él ya llevaba un buen rato curioseando. Dieron un formidable respingo y papá Draco cogió rápidamente la varita y apagó la luz. Después a Aidan le cayó un pertinente castigo por parte de papá Harry y un sermón muy plomazo por parte de papá Draco.

Pero Aidan ahora ya sabía en que consistía el asunto...

Su tío Ron se acercó por fin a ellos, mientras sus padres se alejaban cogidos por la cintura.

- Tío Ron... los papás van a jugar¿Sabes?

Ron miró a su alrededor, incómodo.

- Esto... Aidan¿Quieres un helado?

- Ron..., se acaba de comer uno – protestó Hermione - ¿Qué te pasa? Pareces algo... apabullado.

- Y yo sé como juegan¿Te lo cuento? – insistió Aidan saltando a su lado, empeñado en transmitir su gran descubrimiento al resto de la Humanidad, al menos de momento, a sus tíos Weasley.

- Da igual, Aidan – Ron le subió las gafas de nuevo –, ya me lo puedo imaginar.

Hermione le miró, socarrona.

- ¿Estás seguro, amor?

- Si Draco tuviera el detalle de hablar con Harry en privado de ciertos asuntos... no me lo imaginaría, Herm. Pero va, se acerca y le dice, como si yo no estuviera delante... "Harry, amor – habló a Hermione en voz baja, imitando la voz de Draco –, me muero por echarte un polvo de los que hacen época. Así que mueve el culo, que Aidan se queda con los tíos, y corre a casa si no quieres que te folle aquí mismo, delante del pelirrojo".

Hermione casi se parte de risa, Draco no tenía remedio... le encantaba aterrorizar a Ron. Disfrutaba como un niño haciéndole ruborizarse.

- Mira... se ponen los dos sin ropa, y mi papá Draco se tumba encima de mi papá Harry... y... y después, coge su... – Aidan seguía a lo suyo, impertérrito.

Una mano tapó rápidamente la pequeña boca indiscreta mientras el dueño de esa mano enrojecía de nuevo sin poderlo evitar y sus pecas resaltaban como farolillos.

- ¡Aidan¡Eso no se cuenta...! Por todos los demonios, Herm. ¿Es que dejan que el niño vea...?

- No seas tonto, Ron. Aidan seguramente les habrá espiado, o sorprendido, como hacen todos los niños tarde o temprano – acarició su prominente barriga –, como te pasará a ti, a nosotros... algún día.

Ron se acercó a Hermione, la abrazó y sintió el dulce contacto del abultado vientre contra el suyo. La besó con ternura.

- Eso no nos pasará, Herm. Nosotros le educaremos bien, tendremos cuidado. Esos dos son unos... tarambanas que solo piensan en... en lo "único".

- Ron... se aman, es normal – objetó Hermione besándole.

- ¿Vais a jugar tú y tía Herm aquí, tío Ron¿Me pongo a hacer castillos...?

- ¡Oye...! – Ron volvió a enrojecer.

- Oh... ya veo, señor Weasley, cuánto cuidado tienes... – se burló Hermione.

- Vamos a por otro helado, enano – zanjó Ron –. Si luego no comes, será problema de tus papás. Que hubieran dejado los jueguecitos para otro rato.

Y sin dar más oportunidades al chismoso correveidile, le cogió a hombros y tomó a Hermione de la mano, alejándose por la playa.

Harry y Draco llegaron a casa. Subieron los cuatro escalones de madera cogidos de la cintura y abrieron la puerta. La casa estaba en la misma playa, desde la ventana pudieron ver como Ron y Hermione se alejaban con Aidan hacia el puesto de los helados.

- Luego no comerá... y le dolerá la barriga...

- Le curaré con un hechizo para empachos de helado, Harry. Ven aquí...

Draco le arrastró hacia el sofá. Le daba morbo hacerlo allí. Desde que Aidan había crecido lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de lo que hacían sus papás, el dormitorio era el único lugar reservado para sus calientes encuentros. Y eso cuando a cierto merodeador no le daba por acechar. Así que aprovechando la visita de los Weasley para el cumpleaños de Draco, éste quiso innovar algo su, según él, rutinaria vida sexual. Según él, porque si le preguntasen a Aidan, diría a todo el mundo que sus papás jugaban mucho. Casi, casi, todos los días...

Y de hecho, era ese un asunto que le encantaba pregonar a los cuatro vientos últimamente.

- Draco... si aparece Aidan ya sabes lo que pasará. El otro día casi me desvanezco en el aire cuando le soltó al carnicero que su papá Draco le mete la colita a su papá Harry para jugar. ¿Te lo puedes creer? El hombre me miró como si yo fuera un lujurioso pervertidor de infantes. Además claro está, de la docena de personas que había allí.

- Lo que hubiera dado por haberte visto, marinero – el rubio le desabrochó un botón de la camisa –, Aidan no va a aparecer hasta la hora de comer, amor. Relájate...

Harry se dejó arrinconar contra el sofá, en el fondo le apetecía tanto como a Draco salir por una vez de la cama, para variar. Y en el pueblo todos sabían que eran pareja oficial. Lo que pasaba es que le seguían ruborizando según qué confidencias por parte de su hijo de cuatro años delante de media carnicería. Pero el rubio era tan... persuasivo...

- Draco... – se dejó besar y recostar contra los mullidos almohadones.

Draco desabrochó otro botón...

- Marinero... – la mano del rubio avanzó por el interior de la camisa de Harry. Las caderas del moreno empezaron a agitarse con una rítmica cadencia que le volvía loco.

Despojó a Harry de la camisa y abordó el botón de los tejanos. Mientras tanto, su camiseta ya había volado lejos, arrancada con impaciencia por su impulsivo amante. Se recostó sobre Harry, y le besó despacio, saboreando los labios, los dientes, jugando con su lengua, iniciando también una danza sensual sobre su cuerpo.

Los pantalones de ambos fueron a parar al suelo, junto con el resto de la ropa. Desnudos, cuerpo a cuerpo, se abrazaron y se acariciaron mirándose a los ojos, sonriendo, sintiéndose seguros y amados. Inundados de deseo. Los ojos verdes en los ojos grises, sin sombras ya.

Draco acomodó su cuerpo contra la entrada de Harry y este elevó las caderas, rodeándole con sus piernas por la cintura. Sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos ni por un instante, Draco le penetró despacio, mientras las gotitas de sudor brotaban de los cuerpos desnudos tostados por el sol.

Enlazó sus dedos con los de Harry, elevando los brazos de ambos y le besó de nuevo mientras empujaba rítmicamente en su interior, emanando sensualidad por cada poro de su piel.

- Te quiero, Harry...

- No pares nunca de hacer esto, amor... nunca. Y nunca dejes de decírmelo, quiero escucharlo todos los días...

- Y lo escucharás todos los días. Te quiero, Harry Potter.

Draco entraba y salía,... entraba y salía del cuerpo entregado a él por completo. Harry le notaba dentro, tan suyo, tan tierno... y se sentía tan amado...

Que incluso no le importó cuando dos horas más tarde, un espeluznado Ron, una regocijada Hermione y un extasiado Aidan con las gafas en la punta de la nariz, que enseguida saltó sobre ellos queriendo unirse a la fiesta, les encontraron desnudos, abrazados y habiendo olvidado absolutamente que existía algo llamado reloj; todavía en el mismo sofá...

Eso, simplemente eso, era la vida... y era perfecta.

FIN


End file.
